CYBER AMOR
by MarianaVega010
Summary: Bella comienza a navegar por internet, conoce a muchas personas de diferentes partes del mundo, y luego, lo conoce a él. Entre Edward y Bella existen muchos paises de por medio pero deciden arriesgarse. Lamentablemente todo termina. Sin embargo el destino y sus decisiones los llevaran a encontrarse cuando ella por fin va a dar el "si" ¿Se atreverá a dejar todo por su cyber amor?
1. Capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SM, PERO LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

**DISCULPEN LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! **

* * *

**Prologo**

Nunca imagine que me pasaría a mí. Leí tantas veces sobre eso.

Increíble las vueltas que da la vida, pero ahora sé que si es cierto, enamorarse a través de una pantalla es más fácil de lo que imagine.

Quizás suene estúpido pero no me importa. Luche muchas veces contra lo que sentía, pero era en vano… Él había logrado entrar en lo más profundo de mi corazón y nadie lo remplazaría.

Respiré profundo y comencé: "Todo comenzó en aquel verano en el que mis padres decidieron comprarme un computador… les estaré infinitamente agradecida, pues eso cambio mi vida. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 25 años y les contare como logre tener un Cyber amor…"

**Capitulo uno**

**_Verano del 2002. Forks, Washington._**

Estaba tan emocionada. por fin tener buenas calificaciones daban sus frutos; mis padres habían accedido a comprarme un computador, ¡era algo genial!. El internet llevaba mucho tiempo circulado por el mundo, pero yo muy pocas veces lo utilizaba. Sin embargo lo encontraba muy emocionante ¡puedes hablar con una persona que esta al otro extremo del mundo!En fin, después de mucho insistir a Charlie y Rene, iba a tener mi computador.

Hoy hacia mucho frio acá en forks algo normal, supongo. Pero dentro de la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice cullen estaba cálido.

\- ¡Ay, Bella! ¿¡No te emociona!? Ya podremos hablar por chat...-decia Alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos-yo voy a ir a tu casa para enseñarte… será genial, ya lo veras

-Si…pero, ahora tengo otro problema….-dije

-¿Cuál?-Me miró angustiada

-Que mis padres quieren regalarme un viaje a florida por mis 15 años y pues, no tengo quien me acompañe...-dije inocentemente

-¡Oh por dios!... ¡me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo a Florida!-grito Alice

-shh…me vas a dejar sorda. Pero si, eso es lo que te propuse…

-¿Que es ese escándalo Mary Alice…?-decía esme, la mama de Alice, mientras caminaba hacia nuestra dirección

-¡Mama! Es que bella me a invitado a ir con ella a florida en su cumpleaños-Alice había saltado de su puesto y agarrado ambas manos de su mama y empezado a dar saltitos de emoción-… ¿puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?... ¿si? ¡Porfa!-puso su cara de perrito

-Alice prácticamente has arruinado tu sorpresa de cumpleaños... teníamos la misma idea de mandarte con bella-dijo alborotando los cabellos de Alice…. Después de que esme haya dicho esto Alice la abrazo rápidamente

-¡Gracias mama!…-se soltó de ella y corrió hacia mi…-¡Bella! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nos vamos a florida!

-Si, lo se... pero-Y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa. Esme contesto y después de unos minutos colgó.

-Bella, cariño, Renne dijo que fueras a casa, que ya llego tu computador…-dijo esme

-¿Puedo ir a comer con bella?-pidio Alice

-Claro hija... te regresas a las 5 en punto, ¿vale?-dijo dándonos un beso en la frente a ambas para luego irse de nuevo a la cocina… Salimos de la casa de alice y prácticamente corrimos todo el camino hasta mi casa. Llegamos a tiempo y la comida paso muy rápido. Después de la comida pedimos retirarnos a mi habitación. estaba muy entusiasmada, cuando la vi creí que era un sueño… la computadora ya estaba instalada y según alice lo único que tenia que hacer era encenderla.

-¡Vamos bella! Enciéndela aquí-señalo un botón que estaba en una caja; con miedo presione el botón y se ilumino la pantalla. sonreí. esto era increíble

-¿Y a ahora que?-le pregunte a alice mientras observaba como ella se sentaba en la silla con rueditas. Yo me senté en mi cama, para observarla… ella escribía rápido… -

-Estoy creándote una cuenta en la pc-hizo una pausa- ¿Le pongo bella o Isabella?- dijo rápidamente

-Solo bella.-

Después de eso ella no dijo mucho y yo, no quería interrumpirla quería aprender y a pesar de ser tímida quería conocer y hacer amigos. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alice me llamaba..

-¡Bella, ven! Vamos a crearte un Messenger…-ella se levanto de la silla y me sentó a mi en ella. Había una foto de Alice y yo en mi anterior cumpleaños… seguro la había puesto ella..- ingresa tus datos..-dijo impacientemente

-¿Que?-ella hablaba muy rápido

-Nombre, dirección, teléfono, fecha de nacimiento, todo eso... -al ver que yo no le captaba la idea siguió -¡vamos bella! Ya quiero hablar por chat contigo-lloriqueo

-¿No es mejor vernos?-ella estaba loca…

-¡Argh! Bella Solo apúrate…-hice todo lo que me pedía, y según ella aprendía rápido… cree un MSN, y nos tomamos muchas fotos con el celular de Alice. Ella fue un momento a su casa para buscar un no-se-qué, y mientras estaba sola en mi habitación me llegaron 5 solicitudes de correos al MSN, eran de Erick, Mike, Jessica, Angela y Tyler, eran compañeros del instituto as quíe los acepte. De inmediato Mike comenzó a escribirme

"Bella!... al fin tienes un MSN. Bien x ti!" Escribió Mike. ¿Por qué tenia que escribir tan feo?

"si, gracias" respondí

"k vas a hacer en las vacaciones?" Escribia horrible... Eso explicaba sus suplicas a la profesora de castellano cuando reprobaba...

"oh… pues no se.. ¿y tu?"- generalmente Mike me incomodaba mucho pero ahora no me sentía intimidada

"No mucho… dormir, supongo" "Hey! Qieres ir a la Playa?" ofreció

"no se… pido permiso y te digo, ¿vale?"

"si! Claro…"

"Puedo llevar a Alice?"-Yo nunca iba sin mi mejor amiga…

"por supuesto.. te tengo que dejar, voy a comer adiós!"

_Mike a enviado un guiño "beso"_

¡Maldita sea! Sentía mis mejillas arder. En ese momento entro el pequeño duende a mi habitación, cerré rápido la conversación.

-¿Por qué estas sonrojada bella?

-Nada- dije mientras me paraba de la silla y me acostaba boca abajo en mi cama, pero de repente sentí un peso encima de mi, y el aire abandonó mis pulmones

-Dime, dime dimeee-gritaba mientras saltaba encima mio

-¡Alice! ¡Bájate!-le grite como pude. Ella me hizo caso y me sente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

-es que… ¿me prometes no decir nada al respecto?- me crucé de brazos

-lo prometo- y me alzo su dedo meñique y enganche mi dedo con el suyo y le dije

-Mike me envió un beso… o guiño. ¡Como se llame!-dije nerviosa, y sin motivo alguno-Además me invito a la playa…- no seguí porque vi como alice sonreía

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque es obvio que le gustas a Mike-dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un sonido de asco-Pero es normal que haga eso, por chat es mas fácil dejar de ser tímido… yo lo hice

-Hiciste que?—yo no le dije nada pero a mi me gustaba un poco Mike…

-Deje de ser tímida-su mirada cambió de repente-te contare algo-asentí con la cabeza-Conocí a alguien.. y creo que me enamore-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por chat?-dije incrédula

-Bueno… ¿te acuerdas las vacaciones del año pasado?

-Si- No recordaba nada-

-Conocí a un chico, se llama Jasper Hale y solo sabia eso.. nos vimos una vez e intercambiamos MSN. Hablo con el desde entonces.. y…

-Espera… ¿¡solo lo has visto una vez!?

-Sip-dijo sonriente- ¡es tan lindo!-yo rodee mis ojos…

-Uno no se enamora por internet

-Él es mi cyber novio!-dijo ignorando mi comentario anterior

-¿Estas loca? ¿Sabes que es muy probable que no lo vuelvas a ver… en tu vida? -

-¡Bells! Deja de ser tan pesimista… yo se que algún día me voy a casar con él- dijo sentándose en la silla y abriendo el MSN de nuevo- ven bella… te voy a enseñar a mandar un email- me levante perezosamente de la cama. Esto sí era de locos… ¿Cómo alice puede ser novia de alguien que prácticamente no conoce?

El internet me parecía algo demasiado loco…

* * *

**¡Bueno! ahora que releo este capitulo me parece un poco tonto, pero entiendan, Bella y Alice tienen solo 14 años, y yo tenia la misma edad cuando comencé esta historia jaja con el tiempo los capis se vuelven más largos y con mejor gramática, lo prometo.**

**¡Espero sus Reviews! **

**Besos, cuidense**

**MVB**


	2. Capitulo 2: Florida

**Acá les dejé el segundo capitulo =) Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**BPVO**

Después de aquella tarde de verano la computadora y alice fueron mis mejores amigas, suena algo loco, pero… ¿que mas da?

Si fuimos a la playa con algunos amigos del instituto y la pasamos muy bien. Yo, había conseguido mi primer beso, Mike me había besado, me sentí muy feliz y alice… bueno, ella estaba feliz por se había alegrado demasiado, pero a decir verdad, tampoco fue transcendental, solo pasó, y eso no le quitaba el hecho que estuviera feliz de que al menos había salido algo bueno de tanta charla con el.

Entonces yo no sabia exactamente que había pasado; o estaba loca o el verano solo tenia 2 días o yo estaba tan ocupada que no me di cuenta que se habían acabado las vacaciones. Todas las tardes a partir de as 2 pm me instalaba en la computadora. ¿Qué hacia? Pues chateaba con mis amigos o leía y leía historias de personas que se enamoraron a través de una pantalla, pues a raíz de lo que me dijo alice me entro curiosidad para saber si a las demás personas les había pasado.. y si, a muchas les había ocurrido eso. Cada historia era diferente y casi ninguna tenia la suerte de vivir en el mismo país; por alguna razón lloraba cuando leía esas historias. Alice leía conmigo y decía "ves? Que te dije… si pasa"

Ya habían comenzado las clases y la computadora ahora era de gran ayuda para hacer las tareas, pero lo mas emocionante era que mi cumpleaños se acercaba y estar emocionada era algo que se volvió costumbre en mi. A pesar de que a mi casi nunca me gusto que celebraran mi cumpleaños, pero esta vez era diferente… iba a ir con mi mejor amiga ¡de viaje a Florida! y bueno, ella estaba mucho mas emocionada que yo porque, había hablado con el tal jasper y quedaron en verse en florida ya que el vive ahí así que se le hacia muy fácil, aparte de eso iban a cumplir un año como Cyber novios... yo le seguía diciendo que era una locura, pero ella no escucha razones…

**APVO**

¡Era 12 de Septiembre! Solo faltaban 2 dias para que volviera a ver a Jazz y bueno, un día para el cumpleaños de bella.

Mis papas nos pagaron el hotel y la estadía de una semana mientras que los padres de bella pagaron el viaje. En el transcurso de el verano, bella había aprendido casi todo sobre como manejar su computadora. Además de eso había estado leyendo todo acerca de relaciones por el chat… en blogs. Algunas era muy linda y otras muy tristes, yo solo rogaba que mi relación fuera prospera.

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de dormir y simplemente no podía asi que me puse los audífonos y empece a escuchar un poco de música… Muse, "_Resistance"_ salió de primera… Me encanta esa canción, no porque jasper me la haya dedicado, sino por la hermosa letra. Me fije en mi reloj de mesa eran las 12:00 am del día 13 de septiembre de 2002 Bella cumplía 15 años. Me sentía tan feliz por ella, es como la hermana que nunca tuve y decidi hacer algo loco...

Salí sigilosamente por mi ventana y a pesar de que yo estaba en el segundo piso no tuve problemas para bajar… al menos las clases de ballet sirvieron de algo al mejorar mi flexibilidad.

Forks de noche era un mas tranquilo que de dia, no había problemas… yo solo corrí y corrí, hasta que llegue a la casa de bella… o mejor dicho a la ventana de bella. Ahí estaba mi gran problema: tenia que trepar un fastidioso árbol para poder entrar a su cuarto y mientras me disponia a hacerlo solo pensé "Dios y Pijama de _Victoria Secret_, perdóname" y parecía tonto pero la seda rosa de mi pijama me encantaba "todo sea por ti Bells" dije en voz baja.

Ya estaba en la rama que me permitiría entrar pero hubo una complicación estaba muerta de miedo por la altura.

**BPVO**

Eran las 11:40 pm

Mi mama me había dicho que ya apagara la computadora y que me acostara a dormir. Hice lo primero, pero es que era imposible dormir, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Seguía dando vueltas en mi cama y entonces divise una figura...entre en pánico, alguien me estaba observando pero algo me hizo levantarme y abrir la ventana.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-susurre -

-¡Bells! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo alice... ¿¡ALICE!?

-¡Diablos Alice! ¿Que haces ahí?-dije tendiéndole una mano

-Disfruto el paisaje… ¿tu que crees? ¡Vine a verte! Pero me quede atorada-dijo una vez que entro a mi cuarto, seguido me abrazo con mucha fuerza -Feliz cumpleaños bella

-Gracias alice… ¡que emoción! ¡Hoy nos vamos de viaje!

-¡Si! Por cierto, ¿puedo utilizar tu computadora? Jasper debe estar conectado…

-Lo vas a ver en una horas. Además quiero dormir…-Ella era increíble, siendo mi cumpleaños aún tenia tiempo para pensar en Jasper

-Anda, bella... ¿si? un puchero

-No. En verdad quiero dormir alice…

-¡Esta bien!—se acostó en mi cama—¿que esperas? ¡Ven acá!-señalo el espacio libre

**APVO**

Aunque yo haya ido a la casa de bella para saludarla, no quiere decir que no pueda aprovechar mi estadía en su habitación pero no contaba con que ella solo quería dormir. Me acosté a su lado y le acaricie el cabello para que se durmiera.. Después de treinta minutos por fin pude utilizar la computadora y mis instintos no me defraudaron, Jazz estaba conectado, hubiese hecho mi baile de felicidad de no ser porque bella estaba dormida…

"hola amor" dice: Jazz Hale

"holaa! Jazzy! Como estas?" Dice: Alii cullen =)

"bien… con sueño. Te tardaste en conectarte.."

"Sip, es que tenia que dormir a bella primero.. jejeje"

"estas con bella?" "sip, en su habiatacion… " "

cuando se despierte deseale feliz cumpleaños de mi parte"

"Claro!... Ya quiero verte.. =( "

"Falta poco linda duende… (L)"

"Sii!... esperame un minuto…" le escribí para luego voltearme lentamente ya que había escuchado un ruido y... vaya sorpresa..

-Estabas dormida…-susurre

-Estaba, tu lo has dicho. ¡Alice! ¡Haces mucho ruido!-se restregó los ojos-¿Por qué no utilizas la que tienes en tu casa?

-Es que… le pusieron contraseña-hice un puchero-dicen que me extralimito con las horas….

-Y tienen razón-zanjó ella-alice… ¡en una horas lo vas a ver! Duérmete.-dijo ella mientras se acostaba nuevamente, colocándose el cobertor encima de la cabeza.

"Jazyy! Bella me mando a dormir.. =( " le escribí luego de un minuto.

"jajajjaa.. debe tener sueño. Bueno Ali, entonces me despido =) "

"Chaoo Jazz… te quiero! (L)"

"Yo también te quiero (L)"

_Jazz Hale se desconecto_

¡Genial! Ahora tenia que volver a bajar el estúpido árbol, pensé.

Cuando vi la hora en la computadora, me asuste, eran la 1:50 am. Mi papa, Carlisle, llegaba a las 2am los días que tenia turno en el hospital y siempre pasaba por mi habitación a darme un beso en la frente, traducción: tenia 10 minutos para llegar a mi casa.

Bajar el árbol fue mas fácil que subirlo, pero sin embargo sabia que no llegaría a tiempo a mi casa. Cuando iba corriendoy faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la salvación un carro negro paso por mi lado, instintivamente me escondí y juro que me quería morir cuando me di cuenta que era mi papa por la placa solo puede seguir corriendo mucho, trepe lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi ventana y cuando creí que estaba a salvo, me descubrió

-¿Qué tal esta bella?—dijo mi papa después de abrir la puerta. Yo estaba justo al lado de mi cama...

—bien…-antes de que dijera nada continue habando-Papá, ¡lo siento! Pero es que no podía dormir y quería saludarla...y ¡lo siento!

-Alice…-Comenzó con su tono mandón- Por más que forks sea tranquilo, no puedes pasear por ahí como si fuese de mañana, no esta bien.-dijo con su tono de preocupación y cariño.

-¡Si! Lo se, pero no me ha pasado nada, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer—crucé los dedos de mis pies, pero tenia la mano derecha levantada, jurandolo—pero no le digas a mama, sabes como se pone…-hice un puchero

-No le diré nada a tu madre, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Ali… acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.-trata de dormir un poco- y con eso se fue.

Ahora ya podía descansar tranquilamente. Mi mama al no saber que me había escapado me levanto a la hora habitual, 7:00 am.. mi papa solo se reía en el desayuno mientras yo luchaba por quedarme despierta. Cuando se hicieron las 8:30 de la mañana, fui con mi maleta a la casa de bella a desearle un "feliz cumpleaños" para luego irnos al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo a florida

¡Estaba FELIZ!

**BPVO**

Se supone que en tu cumpleaños puedes dormir hasta la hora que se te plazca, bueno, ese no fue mi caso. A las 7:30 aproximadamente mi madre entro gritando a mi habitación y haciéndome pegar un grito tremendo por el susto. Mi garganta no me lo agradeció… y entonces empezó con su monologo: "ya eres una señorita, ¡Ay, por dios mi niña… estas tan grande; es como si fuera ayer cuando te cargue por primera vez. Fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida. Pronto te veré casándote y me harás abuela… ¡por dios Bella! Ni se te ocurra soy muy joven para ser abuela…" y así continuo. Por supuesto que alguna de sus palabras causaron estragos en mis lagrimales pero bueno… estaba feliz. Después del desayuno subí a mi habitación a terminar mi bolso de mano, mi maleta ya estaba hecha y entonces cuando estaba a punto de encender mi computadora un pequeño duende atravesó mi puerta.

-¡BELLA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!-grito mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.. "si que tiene fuerza" Pensé

-¿Por qué gritas así? Tu ya me felicitaste…-le susurré al oído- y ella me miro para luego darse la vuelta y dejar al descubierto a su mama, lo cual me hizo a entender de que su mama no sabia que ella ya me había felicitado

-¡Felicidades bella!... estamos tan orgullosos de ti. ¡Ya eres una señorita!—dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte "lo heredo de su madre"pensé. Después de los regalos que fueron una cámara y una vídeo, además de un Celular, fuimos por fin al aeropuerto. Nuestro vuelo duraría 30 minutos… así que no teníamos muchos problema. Luego de las despedidas gramaticales por tantas lágrimas por fin abordamos el avión.

Cuando me di cuenta alice estaba dormida a mi lado y sabia que eso le pasaba por quedarse hasta no se que hora despierta.

El cómodo silencio del avión, fue como una canción de cuna para mi, pues logre dormir aunque sea por unos minutos. La azafata vino y nos despertó a ambas diciendo que ya íbamos a aterrizar y que nos colocáramos los cinturones; debo agregar que despertar a alice fue todo un desafío, por que tiene el sueño pesado.

Cuando aterrizamos y nos permitieron abandonar el avión lo primero que hizo alice al pisar el aeropuerto fue gritar: "Llegamos Florida!" entonces todos los que por ahí caminaban se detuvieron y nos miraron...me puse tan roja como nunca en mi vida y dije: "somos turistas" con una sonrisa timida. Entonces todos siguieron su camino.

Fue tan vergonzoso…

* * *

**Gracias a quienes ya comenzaron a leer esta historia! me animaron a betear este capitulo y subirlo.**

**Besos!**

**MVB**


	3. Capitulo 3: Jasper

**AQUI ESTÁ EL CAP TRES :D **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS A QUIENES ME COMENZARON A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

**BPVO**

No tenia idea de que debíamos hacer. Pasamos como una hora buscando nuestras maletas, poco tiempo después Alice se me pierde… entonces aquí estoy, sola, en medio de un ENORME Aeropuerto, con mis 2 maletas. Estaba sentada, con mi rostro entre mis manos, pensando… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Entonces un coro de voces, atraen mi atención…

-Bella!—dicen 2 personas a la vez. Retiro las manos de mi rostro y lo primero que veo son los zapatos que tenia alice… ¡Alice! Pero al lado de estos hay unos zapatos de hombres… "Maldición" pensé

-Alice… y Jasper me supongo…-digo levantando la vista y agarrando la mano que me ofrece el chico rubio con ojos azules. No reparo mucho en la ropa, pero si en el gran contraste que hacen los dos juntos. Enana, alto, rubio, morena… ¡que polos tan opuestos!...

— ¿¡Donde diablos estabas Alice!? Me dejaste en mitad del aeropuerto y…-le voy regañando a mi amiga, pero ella levanta la vista y mira como un corderito a jasper y encima, hace un puchero…

-mi culpa, bella…-dice sonriente jasper—la llame y le dije que la buscaría… pero ella fue mas rápida—volteo hacia alice y le beso en la frente y aunque no fuera un beso muy intimo, tuve la maldita necesidad de desviar la mirada.

-¡Bueno!—chillo mi amiga—ya podemos irnos—dijo tomando una de mis maletas… cuando me doy cuenta ella se la pasa a jasper… el pobre tiene a alice en un brazo y en el otro, casi todas las maletas, excepto una mia. Caminamos en dirección a la salida, cuando una rubia se atraviesa en nuestro camino…

-¿¡Donde demonios estabas jasper!?—le dijo parándose frente a el. Alice tenía una cara de celos total; la rubia de repente se fijo en nosotras, y por extraño que parezca nos sonrió sinceramente.

\- ¡Diablos!... disculpen, al parecer mi hermano no tiene modales… mi nombre es Rosalie Hale soy melliza de el tonto de acá—señalo con la cabeza a jasper y este se sonrojo, que a su vez le dijo algo a alice y luego salió con todas las maletas.

-Hola Rosalie… yo soy Alice y ella es bella—dijo alice, presentándonos. Rosalie sonrió en respuesta

-Hola—dije tímidamente. Dudaba mucho que ella tuviera 15 años

-Bueno… supongo que iremos todos en el mismo taxi, así que… andando—dijo Rosalie mientras nos arrastraba hacia afuera y de paso, al interior de un taxi, Jasper iba de copiloto, Rosalie estaba en una ventana, alice en otra y por supuesto yo en el medio…

-Alice…-susurre

-Dime bella—dijo ella juntando nuestras cabezas

-¿A dónde vamos?—dije mirándola muy fuerte… o eso intente

\- A Disney world… ¿a dónde más?—puso los ojos en blanco

-Y… ¿qué edad tiene jasper?—dije, tratando de escoger una de las muchas preguntas que maquinaba mi cabeza

-17… ¿Por qué preguntas tanto bells?...¿no te lo había dicho antes?—me confundí ¿acaso lo había dicho?... no me acordaba

-no lo sé… pero, ¿tarda mucho el viaje?

-de que tanto hablan?—dijo Rosalie, inclinándose hacia nosotras

-de nada—me apresure a decir… Alice me las iba a pagar, yo estaba en medio de un taxi en una ciudad desconocida y no tenía ni idea de quienes eran ellos… ¡podrían ser Psicópatas! trate de sonreír pero estaba muy nerviosa como para siquiera intentarlo

Veinte minutos después el taxi nos dejo en la gran casa de Mickey Mouse. ¿Quién habrá sido de la idea de que me gustaría estar en un castillo el día de mi cumpleaños? Respuesta: ¡Alice Cullen! Rosalie y jasper, también traían maletas de extra jasper llevaba las de alice y la enana me ayudaba con una mía; ¿Qué tanto podría necesitar alice en una semana? Traía como cuatro maletas suficientes para contener todo mi armario y hasta creo que sobraría espacio.

Como nosotras íbamos detrás, aproveche el momento para conversar un poco con Ali…

-¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?- le susurre

-ah, pues… ellos viven aquí, en florida y Jazz convenció a mis suegros de que los dejaran venir por una semana, con la excusa de que Rosalie quiere tener lo que no tuvo en sus 15 o algo así… - dijo ignorándome por completo y observando solo a jasper… Jazz, ¿había dicho? Bueno por lo menos no era un apodo tan ridículo, como lo que ella solía poner a las personas los míos era algo como: Belly o Belita… horrible de verdad.

Me conforme con la respuesta así que seguí el camino en silencio, mientras observaba a los niños que por ahí corrían y los gritos que venían de algunas atracciones cuando por fin llegamos al hotel, alias; castillo me sorprendió mucho saber que yo me quedaría en una habitación con rosalie y que alice compartiría habitación con su "Jazzy" ese nuevo apodo se lo había dicho cuando le dijeron las ubicaciones de los cuartos, lo sé, muy loco.

No escuche el numero de los cuartos solo sabía que estaban uno al lado del otro. Subimos al ascensor y entonces Alice y jasper, no sé porque, pero empezaron a besarse… en cuanto me di cuenta, aparte la mirada. Rosalie en cambio hizo un sonido de asco y luego des dijo: -búsquense un cuarto…

-a eso vamos—respondió jasper y luego le guiño el ojo a Alice… yo estaba a punto de tener un infarto… ¿¡Alice está loca o que!? una vez que se abrió el ascensor, jasper y rosalie salieron primero se pararon en frente de sus habitaciones, yo aproveche y tome a Alice por el codo…

-¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿¡O quieres perder otra cosa!?—le dije apretando los dientes

-¿Qué te pasa bella?—dijo liberándose de mi agarre

-Porque te vas a quedar en una habitación sola con el—mire a jasper—el es mayor que tu, casi ni lo conoces, se puede aprovechar de ti, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-Bella, bájale a tu intensidad, jasper no me hará nada, él es un caballero, lo que dijo en el ascensor era broma ahora dejame llegar a la habitación-paso por mi lado y luego entro en la habitación que le correspondía… camine con pereza hasta mi dormitorio. Rosalie me estaba esperando en la puerta cuando la abrió, me dieron nauseas…

-¡Que asco!... todo es muy rosa—dijo rosalie, quitándome las palabras de la boca

-Es tan… creo que me voy a marear…-le dije pasando por su lado y dejando mis maletas a los pies de la cama, ella hizo lo mismo y luego me dirigió una sonrisa…

-¿De donde eres bella?—pregunto mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Forks…-dije automáticamente—y tu?—agregue después de un rato

-De aquí… pero no de "aquí"—dijo mirando toda a habitación

-tengo 17…

-yo 15..—entonces se escucharon risas al lado. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, y yo me puse alerta… esta sería una semana Larga…

* * *

**MAÑANA PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, E INTENTARÉ HACERLO CADA FIN DE SEMANA (SAB/DOM)**

**NOS LEEMOS! **

**BESOS n_n**

**MVB**


	4. Capitulo 4: Mal tercio

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro**

-Yo 15...—entonces se escucharon risas al lado. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, y yo me puse alerta… esta seria una semana Larga y es que lo más seguro era que Alice me ignorara aunque no a propósito, pero lo haría… estaría muy ocupada con su "Jazzy" Si. Listo. Lo admito, tenia Celos…

-Y dime bella…¿ tienes novio?—puso sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza… era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, a pesar de las risas y sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación de al lado

-Ah… no, no creo que sea tan formal…

\- Pero si hay alguien—alzo las cejas divertida

-Si… se llama Mike pero no lo sé…-me alce de hombros—no lo veo como algo serio… pero es divertido—sonrei

-bueno sino lo sabes quiere decir que solo te gusta… mi consejo, pasa de el—guiño un ojo

-¿Y tu tienes novio?—dije mirando a la ventana

-Si—suspiró—se llama emmett… y hablando de rey de roma—dijo mientras tomaba su celular, que zumbaba encima de la cama…

"Hola cielo.. Si… ya me instale… bien… no, aun no hemos bajado… ¿a qué hora?... ¡genial! Yo te espero en el Lobbie.. bye… también te quiero osito" entonces colgó, me miro, y se ruborizo…

-Bella… ¿te puedo pedir un gran, gran, favor?—hizo un puchero

-Dime… -Emm va a venir y el ocupara otra habitación pero… ¿será que tú te puedes mudar a su habitación y que él este en esta?—dijo con tono suplicante. Esto era genial. Ahora si me quedaría sola ¡en mi cumpleaños! no era justo, pero… ¿ya qué?

-Si, siempre y cuando me ayudes con mis maletas—entonces rosalie salto su cama y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-¡Bella! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!— gritó- ahora vamos!... –jalo de mi

-¿A dónde?

-A divertirnos… osito no llega sino hasta la noche, así que ¿para que quedarnos aquí encerradas?—jalo de nuevo de mi

-No quiero… se supone que podría hacer lo que quisiera—ahora yo hice un puchero

-¿Por qué se supone?—pregunto con las manos en las caderas

-Porque es mi cumpleaños…-susurre

-Aww bella… lo siento, no me acordaba. Bueno, nos podemos quedar aquí un momento. Pero tienes que considerar que no todos los días estas en florida—dijo con sonrisa amable

-Tu sabias de alice y jasper?—dije después de un tiempo

-Si…-respondió confundida

-¿Y no te parece extraño?—le cuestione

-Jasper siempre ha sido raro pero no. Me cae bien Alice, lo… hmm…. Lo complementa muy bien, a demás, él se ve feliz y eso me hace feliz a mi también—dijo sentándose a mi lado

-A mi me lo dijo en el verano pero no entró en detalles…-hice una pausa- ella también se ve feliz. Bueno eso no es raro en ella—rosalie rio—pero esta felicidad… es diferente

-Claro que es diferente. Está enamorada, y ellos han tenido suerte de poder verse—dijo en tono apagado

-¿Tu y Emmett no se ven muy seguido?

-oh… pues si, pero no lo decía por mi sino por una amiga. Ella, y te sonara loco, pero al parecer se enamoro de alguien que ni conocía… es más, creo que es de otro país, o algo así…

-¿Y le fue mal?—rosalie funcio el ceño y luego suspiró

-bueno, si y ella se… se suicido—por instinto la abrace, se notaba que era reciente

\- todas le dijimos que no era sano pero ella siguió y… cuando él le dijo que no la amaba se deprimió mucho y luego…-ocultó su cara en mi cuello y sollozó un poco—perdona bella… pero es que ella era como una hermana—dijo cuando se dio cuenta que empapo mi camisa de lagrimas—tu te pareces un poquito a ella, tu cabello y tu nariz… solo eso… se llamaba Nathalie

-Yo… rosalie, no sé qué decirte

-tranquila… -se limpio algunas lagrimas— y puedes llamarme Rose…-sonrio un poco y luego se levanto

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos al par de tortolos y luego nos subimos a alguna atracción?—asentí y ella tomo mi mano. Tocamos repetidas veces en el cuarto de alice y jasper pero nada. En medio de mi desesperación abri la puerta y la imagen que vi me conmovió. Alice estaba dormida con la cabeza encima del pecho de jasper, el cual también dormía, con el rostro hundido en el cabello de mi amiga aparte de eso, estaban abrazados.

Entonces observe como rosalie caminaba en dirección de ellos y la detuve, le jale del brazo y la saque de la habitación

-¿Estás loca? ¿Para qué los vas a despertar?—le susurre

-Pues jasper me va a matar si le dejo dormir. Tal vez yo me haya olvidado que es tu cumpleaños pero el no. Y fue gracias a ti que alice esta con el ahora… así que de seguro si le dejo dormir, y luego se despierta y es de noche a mi me va a echar bronca—dijo en susurro, y sin esperar más ella volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Algunos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Alice abrazada de jaspe y detrás de ellos venia Rose

-hola Bella—dijo jasper alborotando mis cabellos. Mi amiga me sonrio y me tomo la mano un momento para luego soltarla. Rose y yo íbamos detrás de la pareja.

Salimos del gran Castillo, alias hotel, y nos dirigimos a uno de los parque de atracciones… no me pregunten cual… porque no tengo ni la más remota idea del nombre… solo me entere de que había una montaña rusa a la cual Alice rogaba por montarnos; y después de 5 vueltas por aquella "inofensiva" montaña rusa, decidí que alice no era a mejor compañía para las atracciones.

Rose me dio dinero y algunos tickets para que me pueda subir a las atracciones que quisiera y no tener que esperar a la duende y su novio.

Camine sin ningún rumbo y me detuve solo para comprarme un algodón de azúcar, poco después me subí a una atracción que se llamaba… "La mansión embrujada"… me divertí mas por escuchar los gritos de las otras personas que por otra cosa ya que en verdad no me sentía a gusto aquí, menos si estaba sola por lo que decidí comprarme otro algodón de azúcar.

Iba caminando cuando al parecer choque con una pared… rebote y caí al suelo, mi trasero dolía como mil rayos

-¡Bella! lo siento, no te vimos—entonces vi a Rose con alguien muy alto a su lado, ella me ayudo a pararme y entonces pude ver a donde había parado mi algodón de azúcar… a la camisa del chico, que en el contraste con el color rosa de mi dulce se veía muy cómico

-Lo siento, yo...—trate de quitar el algodón de azúcar y a la vez ocultar mi gran sonrisa entonces el chico empezó a esquivar mis manos

-Se que te gusta tocar pero ahora el dulce es mío-me saco la lengua y comenzó a comer el algodón de su camiseta. Rosalie comenzó a reír

-¡Emmet! Cómprale un algodón de azúcar a bella—dijo entre risas. Emmet entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta hacia el puesto de Algodones. Volvió con la mitad de un algodón y con cierto debate interno me lo entregó

-Tienes suerte de que mi osita este aquí… o si no me lo comía todo—dijo mientras seguía comiendo de su camiseta

-Bella, el es mi novio Emmet y créeme no es tan gruñón, sólo que cuando de dulces se trata… es una fiera—dijo abrazándolo con cuidado

-Si—sonrió como un niño—¿Por qué crees que soy muy celoso con mi osita?—dijo mientras alzaba las cejas una por una- Porque ella es muy dulce para perderla. –Rose sonrió mientras lo miraba- Bueno Bella chiquita… no creas que por que eres así—unió el dedo índice con el gordo y casi se tocaban… (Chiquito)—no creas que no me dolió, en serio me dolió desperdiciar tal delicia—ahora no quedaba mucho dulce en su camisa. No pude evitarlo y reí, me reí con muchas ganas. Él parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, reamente muy divertido

—¿Te lo vas a comer o no?—señalo a mi algodón de azúcar

-Emmett—regaño rosalie—ven aquí bella—me abrazo—alice y jasper ya están en el hotel—dijo algo mas… estaba segura, pero no la escuchaba, solo lo veía a él…

* * *

**"él..." Al parecer bella dejará de hacer Mal tercio ;)**

**El próximo sábado sabrán de quien se trata!**

**Nos leemos. Besos!**

**MVB**


	5. Capitulo 5: Jacob

**PARA MI DISTRACCIÓN LES CORREGÍ ESTE CAPITULO**

**ALGUNAS DEBEN CONOCER LA SITUACIÓN DE VENEZUELA Y PUES, NO ES FÁCIL**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**

El era perfecto. Su piel cobriza brillaba bajo los rayos de luz que aun no se escondían de la noche, y el reía mientras jugaba con una niña, que de seguro no debía tener más de 5 años. Él la levantaba por los aires y le hacía muecas… era tan… perfecto. Luego de un momento a otro se sentaron y como si yo lo estuviera llamando él volteo hacia mí y me sonrió. Yo no tenía idea de porque no había desviado la mirada, entonces volví a la realidad

-¡Tierra llamando a Bella!—gritaba rosalie

-Ah… dime Rose

-Estaba a punto de decirle a Emmet que te cargara…- yo voltee la vista a aquel chico que me sonrió, pero ya casi no se veía, solo su espalda… se estaba yendo del parque

—¿A quién tanto miras?—siguió mi mirada y no encontró nada…

-¡Belly está enamorada!—canturreo Emmet

-¡Cállate Grandulón!—entonces me ruborice y como no quería que me vieran camine rápidamente hacia el hotel, alias castillo…

-¡Espera bella!—gritaba Rose pero después de un tiempo el sonido se desvaneció. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en aquel chico… su mirada era penetrante y te envolvía el alma, me daba escalofríos tan solo pensarlo. Entonces… me tope con otra pared y rebote, por supuesto, cosa que se estaba volviendo costumbre, pero dos fuertes manos tomaron mi cintura y no permitieron mi caída.

-Malita sea Emmet…-tenía los ojos cerrados y antes de que pudiera continuar con mi frase abrí los ojos para encontrarme con él

-Disculpa… no te vi—el sonreía pero su mirada era un tanto dura; examinaba mi rostro con mucha determinación. Yo quería decir algo pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta.

Luego empecé a sentir cosas en mi estomago y de repente el lugar donde el tocaba con sus manos, quemaba, ardía… pero era una satisfactoria sensación…

-¿Estás bien?—dijo borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, yo…. Perdón—tartamudee. Me soltó.

-No deberías caminar con la cabeza baja… eres muy bonita para no exhibirte—me sonroje con cada palabra, tanto que podía asegurar que parecía un árbol de navidad, en respuesta en rio y yo sonreí, no sabía porque pero lo hice

-Gracias—dije después de reaccionar- ¿Cómo te llamas?—agregue rápidamente

-Jacob ¿y tú?

-Bella

-No te hace justicia, eres más hermosa…-miro en otra dirección y luego me dijo—lo siento, me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto bella.-se acercaba lentamente a mí y luego me beso en la mejilla, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya no estaba, se había ido.

Espera… había dicho hasta pronto, así que era probable que aun siguiera en el Hotel, alias castillo. Me prometí a mi misma buscarlo en la mañana.

¿¡Cuando se había hecho tan tarde!? Pensé cuando vi el cielo más oscuro. Unos segundos después sentí unos bracitos que me rodearon…

-¡Belly! ¿dónde estabas?—dijo la voz chillona de alice

-Por ahí…-Respondí un poco cortante por su desatención hacia mi, pero sabía que era egoísta de mi parte. Ella estaba con su novio-¡Hey! Ali… ¿comieron algo? porque me muero de hambre—dije para despistarla, la única verdad era que tenía un nudo en el estomago…

-Si bells, pero podemos pedir algo no te preocupes…- ella seguía parloteando, pero no tenia ánimos para escucharla, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada. Lo último que recuerdo, fue que me instalé en mi nueva habitación y que me cantaron cumpleaños, con una gran torta, que según Alice, ella misma preparo.

No tenía idea de que hora era pero el sol entraba directamente a mi ventana, podría ser de tarde o muy temprano. Por primera vez me tomo el tiempo de observar mi nueva habitación, por lo menos ésta no era color rosa, era blanca con un diseño de líneas un tanto interesante.

Había un televisor… el cual andaba encima de una mesa de madera, en una esquina había un escritorio con una…. ¡Computadora! Al hacer este magnífico descubrimiento salte de la cama, mareándome en el camino, pero no importaba… había extrañado mucho mi computadora y esta no era la misma por supuesto pero algo es algo.

En la pantalla de la maquina había un papelito para notas. Lo tome: "¡Bella! Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación… Emm pidió la computadora porque pensó que te gustaría y también te manda a decir: Feliz cumpleaños chiquita!... algo tarde pero no importa… Alice, Jasper, em y yo salimos temprano, fuimos a desayunar, si quieres algo, solo pide a la habitación. Nos encontramos a las 5pm en la habitación de Alice… PD: Perdona por irnos sin ti, pero es que escuchamos a Alice y ella digo que te sentirías mal porque todos tenemos parejas y tu no, en verdad me quería quedar contigo porque me agradas. con Amor. Rosalie" Una nota un tanto larga solo para un papelito, ¿no? pero es que no solo era uno sino cuatro.

Se habían ido y sin mi… bueno por lo menos alice tenía razón, me sentiría peor si iría con ellos. No tenía hambre, ya no tenía sueño pero si estaba muy ABURRIDA ¿Y qué podía hacer? Camine lentamente hacia la ventana todo un mundo de diversiones se extendía a mis pies… ¿cómo podía estar aburrida?

Me bañe y me vestí, algo simple, unos jeans cómodos mis amados Converse y una camisa azul, me hice una coleta alta y maquille un poco, tenía todo lo que necesitaba: una sonrisa, un par de pies, y muchos, muchos tickets para juegos. Me extrañaba de mi misma el no haberme quedado en mi habitación, revisando mi correo electrónico o leyendo libros on-line, pero ya no importaba, ya estaba en el lobby. Sabía que algo me faltaba… algo "piensa bella, piensa" trataba de recordar, cuando toco mis bolsillos lo recordé: el celular. Había olvidado mi celular.

Rosalie me dijo que siempre o llevara conmigo y que si necesitaba algo los llamara porque ella había agregado los números de todos. Di media vuelta para regresar a buscar al odioso aparato. Presione el botón del ascensor y espere… observaba detenidamente mis hermosos zapatos cuando escuche una voz, que me quito el aliento.

-Hey! Bella… -dijo Jacob. Levante la mirada y el estaba dentro del ascensor

-Hola—susurre. Luego me di cuenta de que no debía ser tan tímida—¿no vas a salir?—le dije viendo que él no había salido del ascensor

-Ummm… te podría acompañar… ¿vas a tu habitación?

-¡Si!—sonreí abiertamente y me subí al ascensor. presione el botón de mi piso y luego alce a vista-Pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Todavía me tendrás que soportar tres días mas…. Estoy por el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, Rebecca… ¿y tú?—no quería decirle que estaba aquí por mis 15… se vería muy ridículo, antes de que pudiera contestar se abrió el ascensor y Jacob salió, me tomo la mano y me llevo con él. Algo andaba mal. Se supone que era mi habitación ¿Cómo el sabia cual era? Se paro frente a mi puerta y me sonrió… yo le mire incrédula, esperando una respuesta obvia

-luego te digo como lo sé… solo abre y busca lo que tengas que buscar… ando con prisa—se cruzo de brazos, me sonrió y espero. Yo abrí torpemente la puerta. ¿Cómo podía criticar a alice por estar en una habitación con su novio mientras yo estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y un desconocido estaba a mi lado?

Me adentre en mi dormitorio y el también. Busque desesperada mi celular… cuando al fin lo encontré pude observar a jacob mientras escribía algo apoyado en la mesa de la computadora y lo dejaba ahí para luego salir. Nos subimos de nuevo al ascensor pero antes de que pudiera presionar a la planta baja, Jacob pulso otro número y no dijo nada…. Solo sonreía.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y pensé, juro que lo pensé, quedarme dentro para luego bajar al lobby, pero antes que nada el tomo mi mano, gentilmente y me saco de mi refugio, alias ascensor. Nos detuvimos en frente de una habitación… había solo 2 pisos de diferencia entre mi habitación y la de el

-Espera aquí..—dijo y luego entro a la habitación pero no cerró la puerta me asome un poco, estaba oscuro, asi que solo pude ver algunas figuras, pero nada en concreto

-Cierra los ojos—dijo Jacob desde algún lugar de la habitación, lo hice entonces escuche un clic. Habían cerrado la puerta

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermosa—abri los ojos y….

* * *

**NO, NO FUE EDWARD... PERO ES ALGO**

**ESPERO ES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**MAÑANA PUBLICARÉ EL OTRO**

**BESOS.**

**MVB**


	6. Capitulo 6: Ay Rebecca

**TODAVÍA**** NO HE CORREGIDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, POR LO QUE SI NO LO PUBLICO MAÑANA, ESPERENLO PARA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermosa—abri los ojos y… entonces un ¡ENORME! Peluche apareció ante mis ojos era tan lindo que podría jurar que tenia la boca abierta…

-¿Es para mí?—Fue lo que se me ocurrió decir

-¡Sí! Un regalo de cumpleaños algo tarde… pero seguro—sonrió y me entrego al enorme peluche que casi era de mi tamaño y tenía el doble de mi en grosor por eso costaba un poco sostenerlo.

-Tu… ¿cómo sabias de mi cumpleaños?—empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor, Jacob me siguió. Una vez dentro contesto:

-No creas que soy un psicópata, ni nada, pero es que después que nos volvimos a encontrar en el lobby… yo—movió las manos nervioso- estaba en mi habitación y mi hermana mayor me dijo que tenía que ver algo… entonces bajamos 2 pisos y se escuchaba la canción de cumpleaños pero ni idea, no veía nada, solo escuchábamos muchas risas y luego al finalizar la canción dijeron bella. Mi hermana regreso a la habitación y yo baje al lobby…—sonrió pero no me miro- utilice mis encantos con la recepcionista y me dijo que tu cumplías 15… así que…-agacho la cabeza—te compre el peluche, espero que no te moleste y…

\- ¡Gracias!—dije sintiéndome repentinamente llena de alegría… deje el peluche a un lado y lo abrace… No tenía idea de lo que hacía, solo lo abrace y el también a mí, quería disculparme por haberle saltado así encima pero él se adelanto:

-No digas nada

-Jacob, no es que no me guste el peluche, es hermoso... pero, ¿podríamos dejarlo en mi habitación? Sería muy pesado llevarlo conmigo a todas las atracciones—agarre mi regalo y lo pegue a mi pecho… Jacob marco el número de mi piso y me abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio, deje al gran peluche sobre mi cama y me disponía a salir cuando encontré a Jacob en la computadora.

-¿Te molesta si la uso?—negué con la cabeza-¿Qué haces?-dije parándome detrás de el

-Voy a revisar mi correo… Rebecca puede esperar un poco mas—se alzo de hombros

-¿Rebecca?- sabía que era su hermana pero… algo no me cuadraba

-Si, hoy me toca llevarla a donde ella quiera ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?—ofreció mientras tecleaba rápidamente…

-Si, claro… no tenía planes, así que estará perfecto—en mi fuero interno gritaba de la rabia, no podría estar sola con Jacob…

Jacob se demoro no más de 10 minutos en la computadora. Hablamos durante ese tiempo. Me entere de que tenia 17, vivía en Seattle y tenía 2 hermanas… Rachel, mayor que el por 3 años, y Rebecca de solo 5 años. Le gusta mucho salir con sus amigos de la infancia, tener una moto es su sueño y le gusta la playa. Fue todo lo que me conto pero me bastaba para creer que él era perfecto…

Su hermanita Rebecca debería estar esperándonos en el lobby y así era, la pequeña niña estaba hecha una furia, costó mucho convencerla de que fuéramos al parque…

Una vez en las atracciones me convertí en el conejillo de indias de Rebecca, la niña demonio, y decidí que ese sería su nuevo apodo porque me hizo montarme a la infernal montaña rusa, la misma que alice y jasper visitaron ayer. Dijo algo así como: "Bella, móntate ahí y dime si es divertida… ¿si?" lo dijo con una vocecita que daban ganas de… "respira bella, respira…" pensé. Jacob dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, fue entonces cuando ella se puso a llorar y yo comencé a tener un ataque de nervios, por lo que le dije:" yo me monte ayer ahí nena y fue bastante divertido"—dije tratando de calmar su llanto, pero ella solo me grito: " yo quiero que te montes" Así que no nos fue bien en la primera atracción.

Después de algunas otras atracciones la niña demonio dejo de ser tan exigente, ahora solo era exigente, y en su último capricho quiso que las dos nos montáramos en una atracción que no me acuerdo como se llama, pero consistía en que habían asientos en los cuales uno se montaba y la ridícula atracción giraba, solo eso, era muy relajante sino estuviera con Rebecca.

-¡No quiero que estés con mi hermano!—dijo cruzándose de brazos y fulminándome con la mirada

-¿pe-pero que dices? Yo no tengo ninguna intención de…-tartamudeé al verla tan enojada, créanme, era aterradora

-¡Se lo que tramas! Pero Jake es solo mío, ¿está claro?—advirtió

Yo solo asentí y rogué por que movieran esta mierda de atracción más rápido en cuanto me bajara, me disculparía con Jacob y me largaría de aquí.

Cuando nos bajamos, Rebecca sonreía triunfante y yo de seguro tenía una cara de espanto. Jacob le entrego un algodón de azúcar a Rebecca y otro a mi.

-Jacob yo…—sonó su teléfono. Se disculpo y se aparto un poco, yo me quede mirando a Rebecca "si las miradas matasen…" dijo mi parte malévola "serias una asesina… ¡es una niña bella!" dijo mi conciencia.

-Bella… era mi mama. ¡Rebecca!—llamo a la niña que miraba con ganas un peluche. Ella volteo y le sonrió, se acerco y le abrazo.. " no le creas!" quería gritarle a jacob pero sabía que tenía que controlarme…

\- Rebecca, mama llamo y dijo que te iba a llevar a el otro parque. ¿Bella me esperas aquí mientras dejo a mi hermanita con mi mama?—dijo mirándome a mi ahora

-si claro, yo me quedare aquí.—me arrodille para despedirme de la niña demonio—nenita—agarre su mejilla—ojalá te guste el otro parque—se la apreté mas—yo cuidare a tu hermanito—sonreí triunfante

-chao bella—dijo sobándose la mejilla, yo me levante y cuando menos me lo esperaba ella me piso el pie. Jacob la reprendió y se la llevo. Rogué por nunca volverla a ver, pero en mi interior gritaba porque al fin estaría a solas con Jacob.

Me senté en un banquillo y me comí mi algodón, no veía nada en específico, entonces cuando me levantaba para botar el palito de mi dulce algo golpeo la cabeza, tuve suerte de no caer. Agarre mi cabeza que había empezado a dar vueltas entonces encontré el objeto en cuestión, una pelota de beisbol estaba a mis pies, la tome en mi mano y estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura cuando escuche un grito.

-¡No lo hagas!- baje la vista y había un niño, un hermoso niño que tenía el cabello un poco bronce pero también tenía reflejos rubios. Los ojos eran verde esmeralda, nariz perfectamente rectilínea y labios que se fruncían en un perfecto puchero. Era una belleza de niño que seguramente tenia la misma edad de Rebecca o un poco mas—es mi pelota, lo siento. Yo se la lance a mi hermano Edward pero él se fue….—alce la vista y pude ver a un chico alto, con una gorra de beisbol, estaba de brazos cruzados y nos observaba detenidamente, podría jurar que ése era el tal Edward…-

-ok tranquilo, toma—le entregue su pelota y el sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Anthony Masen, ¿y tú? –dijo con su encantadora vocecita. Ojalá todos los niños fueran así y no como Rebecca

-Bella Swan. Sabes deberías tener cuidado con tu pelota y no confiar mucho en tu hermano Edward…-el sonrió ante mi broma—

-tu nombre dice "bella cisne" es divertido, se lo contare a mi hermano… ¡adiós bella!—entonces el abrazo mis piernas y luego se fue, era tan tierno.

…

-¡Bella!—llamo Jacob. Había pasado 15 minutos desde que el pequeño Anthony se fue y yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos

-Hola jake—dije levantándome de mi "cómodo" asiento

-Vamos a jugar… -ofreció con su hermosa sonrisa.

De seguro, fue la mejor tarde de mi vida. Él simplemente es perfecto… "¿A quien habrá salido Rebecca? su hermano es encantador" pensaba de vez en cuando.

Pero como una cenicienta tenía que decirle adiós a Jacob por hoy ya que mi toque de queda era a las 5pm

Jacob insistió en acompañarme a mi habitación. Cuando estaba frente a mi puerta, empecé a sentirme nerviosa…

-¿Nos vemos mañana bella?—dijo tomando mi mano

-Ehh… s-si claro, pero puede ser después del almuerzo… tengo que pasar la mañana con mi amiga Alice—dije liberándome de sus manos

-Muy bien… hasta mañana princesa—agarro mi mano y la beso. Luego hizo una reverencia y subió al ascensor. Cuando el desapareció pude suspirar y sonreír como una tonta.

Me adentre en mi habitación y me lance a mi cama, abrace al enorme peluche y cerré los ojos.

-Bella…-sonaba lejano—¡bella!-se escuchaba un poco más cerca-¡Bella!—esta vez fue como si gritaran en mi oído

-¿¡Qué!?—pregunte sentándome de golpe en la cama, luego vino un mareo, agarre mi cabeza y me enfoque en la forma delgada que estaba sentada en la esquina de mi cama… era Alice—Oh Ali, hola—dije sintiéndome muy estúpida.

-Hola bells, quería saber cómo fue tu día

\- fue…-suspire—maravilloso

-¡Bella!—chillo—¡cuéntamelo todo!...—entonces le conté todo dejando a la niña demonio al final..

-Ah… y Rebecca, esa niña es un ángel de Lucifer. ¡Maldición Alice! ¡La hubieras visto!—tape mi cara con ambas manos

-Jajajaja ¡Bella! Es una niña de 5 años, ¿sí te das cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación?—dijo sobandome la espalda

-¡Lo sé! Pero creo que me traume con los niños… bueno no, Anthony no era tan malo.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Me pego su pelota de beisbol en la cabeza pero fue culpa de su hermano Edward… él se fue justo cuando la lanzo—dije entrecerrando los ojos y recordando al chico alto con la gorra de beisbol, si bien es cierto que le tenía ojeriza, no podía decir que no era atractivo… por lo menos, sé que es de familia la belleza

-¿Y qué tal está ese tal Edward? o no me digas que también es un niño

-Bueno…-sentí que me sonrojaba- no lo vi muy bien, pero no, no es un niño, debe ser mayor que yo…

-Ay bella.—se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio donde estaba la computadora…

-¿Qué es esto bella?—dijo levantando un papelito…

-no se…-me levante yo también y agarre la nota "este es mi correo: JacobB_alck , Besos linda ;)" bueno, ahora si me ruboricé-es… nada—dije guardando el papel en mis jeans

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Dame ese papel!—dijo la duende saltando sobre mí, luego de eso, siguió una gran pelea de almohadas y al final no sé cómo pero caí en la inconsciencia. La última imagen que vi claramente en mi cabeza fue la de… Edward.

* * *

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI APARECERÁ EDWARD **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**UN BESO**

**MVB**


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Escribiste sobre mi?

**Acá les traigo un capitulo, que de ficción no tiene nada ;)**

**Mi primer "encuentro" con mi "edward" fue chocante y hermosa al mismo tiempo**

**Disfruten el capi n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo siete**

Estos últimos tres días habían sido los mejores. Jacob y yo siempre hacíamos cosas súper locas y muy divertidas. Lamentablemente el ya se tenía que ir; nuestra despedida no fue muy dramática. Fue un simple encuentro en el pasillo de mi piso, un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla. Prometimos mantener contacto y eso hacía menos frustrante su partida.

Me quedaba sola y haciendo mal tercio de nuevo pero ahora era más soportable. Hablaba hasta la madrugada con Jacob y era igual o más divertido. Solo faltaba un días más y dejaría este mundo de fantasías que en verdad extrañaría ya que aquí pasaron muchas cosas que nunca olvidare.

El ultimo día, todos recorrimos la gran mayoría de los parques creo que fue la única vez que no me sentí excluida. Jasper y Ross paseaban como hermanos y Em, Ali y yo como un par de locos que siempre se reían, no existían las parejas.

Las despedidas fueron más difícil de lo que imaginaba ¿Jasper lloraba? Si, y mucho. Ni pregunten si alice lo hacía, la respuesta es mas que obvia, pero quedaron más tranquilos cuando Ross dijo que encontraría la forma de que nos reuniéramos. No se qué poder tenia ella pero siempre lograba tranquilizarnos.

A quien más extrañaría seria al gran oso Emmet. Él era como un hermano que nunca tuve, demasiado grande y demasiado cariñoso. Pero en resumidas cuentas los extrañaría a todos

Nuestro vuelo de regreso fue algo incomodo. Alice solo lloraba, y cuando dejo de hacerlo estaba de muy mal humor. Casi nos botan del avión por su culpa, y se preguntarán ¿que hizo? Pues muy simple, gritarle al capitán desde su asiento, y fue algo como: "¿Es que no sabe cómo mover esta maldita nave? ¡Mueva rápido el Trasero! Ya quiero ir a mi casa" La azafata se acerco y le dijo: "señorita debe calmarse o tendremos que sacarla" "¡y un cuerno!" contesto mi amiga para luego se echarse a llorar.

No vi mucho a Alice una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto, ella se instalo en los brazos de su padre y pidió subir rápido al auto.

Charlie y Renne me esperaban con muchas lágrimas y abrazos…. Los había extrañado demasiado así que no me importaba estar dando un espectáculo en medio del aeropuerto.

…

Una vez en mi acogedora habitación pude tirarme y mirar el techo, como solía hacerlo, y pensar en nada. Y aunque parezca ridículo también le di un fuerte abrazo a mi computadora para mi ella se llamaba Violeta.

-Vamos a ver, violeta ¿qué ha pasado de nuevo?—me senté en mi silla y encendí mi computadora, no esperaba que me contestara pero ansiaba que con los avances tecnológicos algún día lo hiciera.

Revise mí correo y como esperaba habían algunos e-mails de Jake leí todos y maquine una respuesta rápida:

"Sí, estoy bien. Ya Forks me recibió con su nublado cielo y vegetación verde; Ali tuvo una pequeña crisis en el avión, espero que se le pase. Tu ya sabes que te quiero, no necesitas preguntarlo. Por cierto también te extraño. Besos. Bella"

Respondí a las pocas preguntas que me hacía y evite algunas como: ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Y ¿me buscaras un remplazo o todavía tengo una posibilidad contigo? A veces yo pienso que el preguntaba eso para ponerme incomoda y hacerme sonrojar

Luego de hacer eso revise un blog, que en mi opinión era el mejor del mundo. Estaba leyendo una historia de amor a distancia y llore bastante, no tenía un buen final, pero si tenía uno muy real. ¿Cómo se pretende mantener una buena relación si existen más de 3 países de por medio? Deje mis felicitaciones al autor y luego un titulo llamo mi atención. Cisne Hermoso, decía la entrada a la nota, el nombre me hizo recordar algo pero no lograba recordar exactamente a qué.

"Ella estaba ahí, hermosa como en mis sueños… ¿qué digo? Nunca podre imaginar algo tan hermoso. No la conocía y tampoco creo que lo haría, pero sin duda con tan solo verla alivio mi dolor pero somos de mundos distintos, o al menos, eso creo…

Nunca podre compararme con ella. Solo soy un simple humano que la venera y ella es un Cisne Hermoso"

Creo que si me mirara al espejo tendría la boca abierta… era un poema o algo así, pero era hermoso. Entonces las palabras de aquel niño vinieron a mí: -tu nombre dice "bella cisne" es divertido… se lo contare a mi hermano...

El no pudo haber escrito eso y era imposible, era una posibilidad de uno a un millón que se refiriera a mí, busque la firma del autor y era: JBM…

¿JBM? Quién diablos seria… "olvídalo bella… eso no se trata sobre ti", pensé, pero por simple curiosidad entre en el perfil de aquel autor y me di cuenta de que era el propietario del blog y que todo lo que me había hecho llorar hasta la fecha era lo que él escribía…

No pude mover los ojos de aquel ID: JBM ¿quién? ¿Quién era? Entonces apareció en la esquina inferior de mi pantalla el nuevo correo de Jake

Usualmente me saltaba eso del nombre de la persona que te envía el E-mail pero esta vez fue diferente. Jacob Black… JB ¿Acaso el que escribía era Jacob? "estás loca bella." Dijo mi conciencia "es solo un/a que escribe muy bonito y ya; ¿qué posibilidades hay de que…? Algo capto mi atención, era un aviso y decía: JBM te ha escrito un mensaje-juro que el corazón se me iba a salir

"Jacob te envio un e-mail y ahora te habla por el blog?" dije en voz alta. "no sabes si JBC es Jacob" reprendió mi conciencia.

Pase del Hotmail al Blog y ahí estaba la conversación que había iniciado ese tal JBM

JBM dice: Hola cisne

BSwan dice: Hola… ¿te conozco?—estaba casi segura que era Jacob entonces volví al Hotmail y le escribí a Jake:

"¿Acaso me haces una broma? Porque no me dijiste que tú eras el dueño del blog!"—ignore su e-mail anterior y se lo envié. Al minuto me contesto: "Vas loca bells… con suerte y escribo en el instituto, como voy a tener el blog ese. ¿Se supone que un blog es donde escribes no? (carita de confusión)" –¡vaya! Solo él no podría saber para qué es un blog… volví al blog y leí el mensaje de JBC

JBM dice: No y creo que tu tampoco me conoces

BSwan dice: No. Pero si te leo… eres muy bueno, por cierto tu última publicación, bueno… ¿la escribiste por mi?—luego de que envié eso me sentí como una completa estúpida. Mi cabeza la presione contra el escritorio y entonces escuche el ruidito ese que avisa cuando te contestan

JBM dice: que te hace pensar eso BSwan (si no lo notas, es sarcástico)—luego de que leí eso no podía creer que una persona que escribía lo mas hermoso en este mundo fuera tan arrogante

BSwan dice: si lo note, y no gracias a tu connotación. Me llamo bella, ¿tu?

JBM dice: Jajaja!... Mucho gusto Cisne hermoso. Mi nombre es Edward Masen—¿Acaso el mundo puede ser tan chiquito? ¿O podría existir otro Edward Masen?

Salí del blog y le conteste a Jacob: "¡Perdón! Te confundí por un momento y si, el blog es para escribir cosas acerca de algo. Me tengo que ir… hablamos mañana"—lo cual era un mentira. Lo cierto era que solo quería tener mi atención en Edward

BSwan dice: entonces si tu nombre es Edward porque tu ID es: JBM?

JBM dice: Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Por James mi mejor amigo. Becky mi novia… o mejor dicho Ex y Masen por mi apellido =D

BSwan dice: Ah… y ¿de dónde eres?

JBM dice: pensé que habías notado el acento de mi hermano Anthony… De Londres ¿y tú? Bueno... ya sé que eres Yanqui… ¿pero de que parte?

BSwan dice: Jajajja Tonto!... de Forks—a pesar de lo insoportable que era me hacia sonreír.

JBM dice: ¿Donde? O ¿así le llamas a tu guarida?—entrecerré los ojos… ya no me gustaba seguir con la broma

BSwan dice: Eres estúpido…

JBM dice: Jjajaja! Me salió fiera… Pero debes admitir que soy un estúpido que escribe bien…

BSwan dice: si, pero no te hace menos ególatra

JBM dice: Gracias, gracias… y dime Bella ¿tienes novio?—Me ruborice.

BSwan dice: No es tu problema

JBM dice: ¿no estás muy pequeña?

BSwan dice: Repito, no es tu problema… a demás que te importa. Es mi vida.- antes de que pudiera seguir escribiendo el me contesto

JBM dice: cierto, no me importa. Pero cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti bebe, ten cuidado…

BSwan dice: tengo 15 '¿vale? Se cómo cuidarme…

JBM dice: y yo tengo 19 y te digo que no, no sabes…- "¿pero quien se cree?" dije en voz alta

BSwan dice: es cierto… enséñame como ser tan detestable que mi novio huya… en eso, supongo, que eres el experto..—no sé que me pasaba… pero me sentía con ánimos de aplastar al mundo

JBM dice: no…Mejor pregúntaselo a Becky. Yo la deje.

BSwan dice: ¡Claro! ¿En qué pensaba?... un Hombre que acepta que lo dejaron… seria un fenómeno para ver.

JBM dice: pagaría para verlo. No soy machista bella, por lo menos no en extremo. Si te digo que la deje, es porque es cierto…

BSwan dice: Vale. Y entonces… un pregunta Edward

JBM dice: dime, bella

BSwan dice: ¿escribiste… sobre mi?

JBM Dice: si.- los ojos casi se me salen… ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿acaso él pensaba eso de mi?

* * *

**No sé, a mi me encantó con todo y su arrogancia :3**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos!**

**MVB**


	8. Capitulo 8: Ansiedad

**Capitulo ocho**

BSwan dice: ¿escribiste… sobre mi?

JBM Dice: si.- los ojos casi se me salen… ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿acaso él pensaba eso de mi?

Seguía en shock y en consecuencia, no conteste, solo miraba la pantalla.

JBM dice: Cu…Cu… ¿hay alguien ahí?

BSwan dice: ah… si. Lo siento, estaba ocupada. —mentí. Si lo sé, es patético, aunque sería más patético decirle la verdad…- así que me utilizas como inspiración -agregue luego—

JBM dice: inspiración, no. Musa si… que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza cisne

BSwan dice: Jajaja! No soy de ese tipo. Por cierto, me encanto lo que escribiste…

JBM dice: como si no me diera cuenta. Tus comentarios son bastante explícitos

BSwan dice: Te hago un cumplido, así que solo di gracias!—tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara

JBM dice: Gracias preciosa (L)- al igual que siempre. Me avergoncé

BSwan dice: De nada

JBM dice: Apuesto a que te ruborizaste

BSwan dice: ¿acaso eres brujo?—me había ruborizado

JBM dice: podría, si tú también lo eres

BSwan dice: no gracias y mejor cuéntame, antes de mi ¿Quién era tu Musa?

JBM dice: Siguiente pregunta…- entrecerré los ojos… seguramente era su Ex

-¡Bella! ¡A cenar!—grito mi mama desde la cocina, seguramente

BSwan dice: ya vengo Edward

JBM dice: no demores

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y corrí hasta la cocina… olía a pasta. Mi estomago gruño en respuesta.

-Mami… ¿puedo cenar en mi habitación?—mi tono de voz era suplicante

-Bella cariño, estuviste 7 días fura de esta casa ¿y tú quieres comer en tu habitación?—dijo volteándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, esto no sería fácil

-es que hablo con Ali y me está contando su crisis… –mire al piso, no podía dejar que se me notase la mentira

-Bella…-amenazo mi mama. "ya casi" pensé

-Por favor…-entonces hice mi puchero "cortesía de Alice"

-Está bien, pero en cuanto llegue tu padre bajas a saludarlo a no ser que te duermas

-¡Gracias!-abrace eutróficamente a mi mama y corrí escaleras arriba

-¡Bella!—grito mi madre justo cuando entre a mi habitación

"¿Ahora qué?" dije en susurro… baje con menos ánimos las escaleras y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Renné

-¿Se te olvido algo?…-ladeo la cabeza

-¿qué cosa?—ella si sabia como confundirme…

-Tú comida…

-¡Eso!—dije levantando mi mano para golpearme la frente, luego empecé a reírme… mi mama me entrego mi plato de pasta y subí las escalera, esta vez mas lentamente…

Una vez en mi habitación acomode mi plato de pasta en el escritorio y abrí de nuevo la conversación con Edward

BSwan dice: ¿donde nos quedamos?

JBM dice: ¿tan mala memoria tienes? O ¿es que importo muy poco y ni te acuerdas en qué quedamos?

BSwan dice: si se, pero no tengo memoria de elefante. Además estoy comiendo. Dame crédito de que por lo menos me acuerdo de ti

JBM dice: provecho entonces. Pero para aclarar sí tienes mala memoria…

BSwan dice: como digas… Hey! ¿Qué hora es por allá?

JBM dice: tarde… 11:24 pm

BSwan dice: ¿sueles conectarte a estas horas?

JBM dice: no, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir… el poema seguía rondando mi cabeza. Tenía que escribirlo.

BSwan dice: ¿y entonces por qué sigues aquí?

JBM dice: no me eches… además, es interesante charlar contigo

BSwan dice: Gracias… digo lo mismo.

JBM dice: ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

BSwan dice: no tengo 5 años… a diferencia de otros

JBM dice: ¡claro!... habla la señorita que aun va a la secundaria. Estoy en la universidad cariño, no puedes superar eso

BSwan dice: ok, tu ganas… ¿puedo preguntar algo?

JBM dice: ya lo hiciste

BSwan dice: ¡Ustedes inventaron el idioma!... deberías entender

JBM dice: ok Yanqui, pregunta.

BSwan dice: ¿Por qué nos honraste con tu presencia en florida?—Me encantaba esto de ser sarcástica. Me acordé entonces de Alice, cuando me dijo que el chat con extraños quitaba la timidez

JBM dice: Jajaja! Era el cumpleaños #6 de Anthony…

BSwan dice: ¡Oh q bien! Mándale mis tardías felicitaciones

JBM dice: claro… bella me tengo que ir, mi compañero de cuarto se pone muy pesado…

BSwan dice: si, bueno… fue un placer conocerte—de repente me sentí muy desanimada—

JBM dice: igualmente bella… hablamos. —sin que pudiera escribir mas, se fue. Era una sensación extraña la que sentí en ese momento… no sé cómo describirla. Me quede mirando su foto, era un corazón negro, que estaba roto por la mitad

"¡Bella! ¡Llego tu papa! Quiere que bajes" grito mi madre desde algún lugar de la sala…apague a violeta y baje con mi plato de pasta a medio comer, lo deje en la cocina y fui al salón…

-¿qué pasa mama?—dije colocándome a su lado en la puerta..

-tu papa te va a llevar a la casa de Alice… dice que quiere que vayas –dijo con algo de desanimo…

\- ¡te quiero mami! –le abrace y bese su mejilla. Corrí afuera para encontrarme con mi padre en el coche de la patrulla…

-Hola Papi

-Hola princesita… ¿vas a ir asi?—aun tenía mi ropa de viaje. Me encogí de hombros y el arranco el coche

Aunque la distancia entre mi casa y la de Ali no era mucha, alcanzaba para una charla padre e hija, pero todos sabían que había heredado algo muy particular de Charlie… no nos gustaba hablar mucho…

-asegúrate de llegar temprano a la casa, bells—dijo sonriendo mi padre… lo hacía verse tan joven

-Si papa—dije con mi falso tono de aburrimiento… beso mi frente y corrí hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Esme me recibió con mucho entusiasmo, e insistió en que le contara todo lo que hicimos… la charla fue interrumpida por el grito demandante de Alice: "¡Bella! ¡Sube!"

-Anda de muy mal humor bella… a ver si tú la aguantas-me advirtió esme

-Estaré bien…-entonces subí las escaleras y toque suavemente la puerta de su cuarto

"¿Qué parte de sube no entiendes?" grito Alice desde adentro de la habitación, yo estaba harta. ¿Encima de que me saca de mí casa me grita? Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí…

Estaba a punto de prepararme para llamarla malcriada o algo así, entonces lo que vi rompió mi corazón.

Alice, mi mejor amiga, seguramente en todo el mundo, estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama. Toda su ropa estaba fuera de su lugar y tenía los ojos tan hinchados que me imaginaba que le estaban doliendo y yo feliz conversando con Edward, mientras ella aquí, llorando por un amor… ¡que pésima amiga soy!

-Ali...—susurre y ella levanto la vista hacia mí. Yo corrí a donde ella estaba y la abrace. La mecía suavemente en mis brazos, le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba las palabras de conforte que tanto necesitaba…

-bella—su voz sonó patosa—no sé qué me pasa… yo… yo… me siento sola y vacía—las lagrimas se habían detenido, pero ella seguía con su voz estrangulada

-Sola no, me tienes a mí, yo siempre estaré aquí… lo juro Ali…-yo también lloraba.

-lo sé bella, pero no hace que me sienta mejor…—las comisuras de su boca estaña hacia abajo…

-si, te entiendo. Yo tampoco me soporto—entonces apareció lo que más quería ver: una pequeña sonrisa.

Piiii…piii era el celular de Alice. —¿no vas a contestar?—pregunte, mientras lo buscaba entre las sabanas

-no tengo ganas—cuando ella termino de decir esto, yo había encontrado el celular… era jasper

-es jasper..—dije. Entonces como si fuera una fiera me arrebato el celular de las manos y lo tomo

"¿Aló?"—como si no supiera quien llama…

"espera te voy a poner en altavoz"—presiono una tecla y jasper me saludo

"hola bella"

"hola jasper, como te va"—dije y en verdad lo hacía por cortesía. Yo no era la que necesitaba hablar con el

"bien… empacando."

"¿Por qué?" chillo Alice

"¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono alice?"—dijo él en tono serio

"contéstame Jasper Hale" dijo ella en respuesta

"Bien… nos mudamos"

"Ahhhh"—se imaginaran el grito de alice… era una mezcla de felicidad y emoción, increíble. Y como yo ya no soportaba el ruido le tape a boca

"¿A dónde jasper?" le pregunte. El suspiro

"A chicago"—dijo con… ¿desanimo?

"eso es genial. Ya no estaremos tan le.." entonces alice me dijo: Calla y comenzó a hablar

"¿Por qué estas triste?"

"tengo una vida hecha aquí princesa… me da nostalgia dejarla, solo eso"

"¿y por qué tomaron esa decisión de mudarse?"—siguió ella

"mis padres se separan"—ok… ahora su voz fue de completa tristeza. Yo abrí la boca pero Alice estaba en shock

"lo siento" dije yo

"si… yo también. Rosa no está muy bien, no quiere dejar a emmett y…"—se detuvo de repente… entonces Alice y yo escuchamos un grito y nos miramos… ¿qué sería? Había más voces pero no se escuchaba muy bien

"¡Alice! ¡Bella!"Grito rosalie… ¿feliz? Creí q estaba mal…

"Ross!" dijimos ali y yo al mismo tiempo

"¡Emm tiene una beca en la universidad de Chicago!"—dijo de repente… Alice se puso a dar palmaditas y yo me limite a sonreír, al menos ella estaría con emm

"¡Qué bien!"—creo que me salió a falso entusiasmo…

"si!... me voy a empacar chicas, ¡las quiero!"—fue lo último que dijo ross

"yo creo que me… voy"—le hice señas a Alice para que hablara cómodamente con jasper…

Salí de su habitación y me senté en el suelo, me recosté contra la pared y cerré los ojos…

Mi mente estaba en blanco o negro, ya ni me acuerdo, el hecho es que todo era tranquilidad

-bella—susurró alguien

-hmmm—estaba muy cómoda, no quería despertar…

-dulces sueños princesa—entonces lo vi claro… era Edward.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, tanto que me mareé. Estaba en movimiento, pero ¿cómo?

-oh, lo siento bella no quería despertarte… no te preocupes vuelve a dormir—dijo Carlisle

-¡Señor Cullen! ¿Qué hace? ¡Bájeme!-el me tenía en brazos… "vaya si es hermoso" dijo la voz en mi cabeza

-Alice—regaño él. Y me tenía aun en brazos, solo que ahora estábamos en el cuarto de Alice… al parecer me había dormido en el pasillo. —¿Acaso no sabías que tenias invitados?-el lucia un poco divertido… al mirar a ali supe porqué; ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, con el teléfono aun en la mano. Carlisle se acerco en la cama y me deposito ahí, yo gatee hasta donde ali y me acosté, simule estar dormida.

-lo siento papa…-no escuche mucho después de eso al fin y al cabo, hacerme la dormida funciono mejor de lo que esperaba y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente, fue mi tortura personal… el instituto. ¿Por qué? Porque generalmente casi nadie nos habla, pero ahora todos lo querían hacer para preguntarnos como es florida y bla bla bla… fue algo muy abrumante.

No sabía que me pasaba pero me descubrí huyendo de Mike, el que se suponía que era algo mío. Un novio no, pero si era una compañía constante para mí y ahora no lo quería ni ver…¿qué me pasaba?

-¿bella que haces ahí?—dijo Alice y en respuesta grite… fue algo repentino, y en verdad me había asustado

-nada...—respire profundamente. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? no tienes biología

-¿Estás huyendo de Mike de nuevo?-rodo los ojos—pues vine a buscarte, ¿no es obvio?. Como sea… no te he podido contar… jasper me dijo que…-sonó la campana—maldición—dijo bajito

-señorita Cullen, esta no es su clase-dijo mi profesor

-¡ya se! ¡Ya se!—dijo alice marchándose.

El resto del día fue muy aburrido.

La última clase fue educación física y fue mi muerte: me tocaba con Mike

Trate de ignorarlo lo más que pude, y casi lo logré.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Ali me conto todo: jasper se iba a vivir con su mama, al igual que rosalie, pero ella viviría en el campus, él no, no quería dejar sola a su madre; y según la causa de la separación fue que ya no había nada de cariño ni amor, algo mucho peor que un engaño, según dijo jasper.

Esa tarde al terminar los deberes me conecte y busque a Edward pero no estaba. No había actualizado el blog ni nada. Me sentí sola y vacía, no sé por qué. El plato de comida que tenia al frente comenzó a oler asqueroso y opte por no comerlo

Los 6 días siguientes fueron iguales… él nunca se conecto y esa extraña sensación seguía ahí latente. Imposible de borrar; alice dijo una vez que estaba muy distraída y que parecía como ida al mismo tiempo que estaba desesperada por llegar a mi casa, solo para conectarme.

Era una maldita ansiedad que no se alejaba. Intente de todo: buscar otros blogs y hasta no usar a Violeta, pero era imposible… no sabía que me pasaba.


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Que me pasa?

**Me disculpo si hay algún error en la ortografía no tengo demasiado tiempo para eso xD y son escritos de hace 2 años más o menos. **

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo nueve**

-Alice, ¿si quiera puedes prestarme un gramo de tu atención?—dije un poco alto. Aquí estaba yo, mirando el techo de la casa de mi mejor amiga, mientras ella se reía con la computadora… ¡qué locura! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se rie con una computadora? "tú le hablas a la tuya" acuso mi conciencia

-¿Qué dijiste bella?—dijo mirándome por primera vez en toda la tarde…

-Nada. ¿Qué haces?—dije sentándome

-Estoy investigando…-dijo moviendo las manos ágilmente

\- ¿Sobre?—me levante y me coloque atrás de ella. La pagina que miraba con tanta determinación era…- ¿¡la universidad de chicago!?—grite

-¡Sí!—chillo ella—bella tienes que ayudarme a mejorar mis notas, para poder ingresar ahí-dijo agarrándome las dos manos y haciendo su clásico puchero

-Planeas… ¿irte a estudiar allá?—dije un poco confundida—aun nos faltan 3 años para terminar—dije retirando mis manos de las suyas

-¡Lo sé! Pero podre solicitar una admisión temprana… tengo muchas actividades extracurriculares…-dijo muy orgullosa

-Ser porrista y ser tutora, no son muchas actividades extracurriculares…-dije cruzándome de brazos

-Te olvidaste de que gane el concurso de ballet, eso también cuenta—dijo volviendo a mirar a la pantalla. Yo rodee los ojos aunque no me viera

-¿Tu también me vas a abandonar?—dije con ganas de llorar

-¿Acaso Jacob desapareció?- fruncí el ceño y luego me acorde; ella no sabia nada de Edward…

-No… -susurre

-¿Entonces?—alzo una ceja…

-Nada. Mándale mis saludos a jasper…-dije tomando mi mochila del piso

-¿Tan temprano te vas?—dijo con sus ojos de corderito

-Yo sí tengo que hacer tarea—dije en el umbral de la puerta

-¡No te olvides de nuestro trato!—grito una vez que había cerrado la puerta

-¡Ok!—grite en respuesta…

…

\- ¿tan temprano bells?—dijo mi madre en cuanto entre a la casa

-Si mami…-dije con una sonrisa pequeña—voy a mi habitación… tengo tarea—dije en la escalera

-¿Y no la estabas haciendo en la casa de Alice?—dijo mi muy astuta madre

-Ella opaco la computadora…-rei nerviosamente—avísame cuando este lista la cena—dije mientras corría escaleras arriba…

Una vez en la seguridad de mi habitación me desplome en mi cama…

-¿Qué voy a hacer si Alice se va?-pensé en voz alta… voltee la mirada y lo primero que captaron mis ojos chocolates fueron a Violeta. De repente me sentí con muchos ánimos. Salte de mi cama y encendí a violeta….

Suspire una vez que entre al MSN, estaba Jacob conectado… "Por lo menos tengo alguien con quien hablar" pensé

Pero antes de empezar a conversas con jake, abrí mi buscador y busque mis favoritos… alias, blog de Edward

Mi gran sorpresa fue encontrarlo. Sonreí con mucha felicidad… entonces un nudo se instalo en mi garganta y sentí un calor enorme en mi estomago y un frio horrible en mi espalda

JBM dice: hola bb =)

BSwan dice: Hola Ed…- solo eso pude escribir, me sentía morir… ¿por qué? ¡Pues por la foto que había puesto! Estaba el, solo él, y sin camisa. No pude aguantarlo y grite… luego me ruborice… y mucho.

JBM dice: como estas?

BSwan dice: bien, con tarea… y tu?—

JBM dice: con mucho sueño… ayer fue la fiesta de el final del año… y cargo una resaca horrible!—cuando leí aquello me sentí muy estúpida, el divirtiéndose y yo sintiéndome mal por no hablar con el

BSwan dice: bien por ti

JBM dice: pero te extrañe mas—bueno… no hace falta decir que la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro con aquella oración

JBM dice: digo… tus comentarios. Son, muy gratificantes para mi… al menos sé que alguien me lee—Ja! Por mas que arreglara lo q dijo, ya lo había dicho…

BSwan dice: Si… Claro!... bueno, como nos estamos sincerando… yo tmb te extrañe… y me refiero a q extrañe tus historias… que no se te suba a la cabeza eh!?

JBM dice: Claaaro Muñeca!... Jajajaja Gracias… pero ahora me tendras que aguantar mas… ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

BSwan dice: Oh! Fantastico…

JBM dice: y tu que piensas estudiar cuando seas grande?

BSwan dice: oyee! Yo soy grande…

JBM dice: si, como digas… jajajjaa

BSwan dice: Ammm… bueno, siempre me eh inclinado por la medicina… tu que estudias?

JBM dice: Vaya, vaya!... Doctora Swan… nada mal…

BSwan dice: jajaja sii….!

JBM dice: estudio para ser Licenciado en Literatura…

BSwan dice: te gusta escribir eh…?

JBM dice: algo…

-¡Bella! ¡A cenar!—¿porque mi madre siempre rompía mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad? ¿A quién le importaba la cena cuando tengo a un gran escritor, y que además es guapísimo? ah si... a mi madre no le importa

BSwan dice: Edward, me llaman para la cena…

JBM dice: entonces, provecho… no te preocupes, aquí me quedo…

BSwan dice: ok… Ya vengo! =)—luego de esto apague el monitor… por si acaso… baje las escaleras y el olor a lasaña me pego fuerte… ahora si tenia hambre

-buenas noches papi—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre

-Hola pequeña… ¿haciendo tarea?—aun seguia con su uniforme de policía, y ahora ya tenia el plato de comida frente a el, mientras yo me sentaba a su izquierda y mama a su derecha…

-si, aun me falta mucho—suspire con cansancio. Y no mentía… aún tenia mucha tarea por delante ¡y para mañana!

-bueno hija, apúrate en comer, así subes a hacer los deberes—dijo mi madre antes de meterse a la boca un pedazo de lasaña. Yo solo asentí, mientras saboreaba la deliciosa comida…

Solo me faltaban, 2 bocados pero eso seria 30 segudos de masticar.. otros 3 de tragar y sumados serian 1:06! Imposible, ¡Ya tarde demasiado!... me limpie la boca con la servilleta y medio le sonreí a mi madre

-bella—advirtió—no has terminado tu comida…

-dejala René seguro quiere terminar su informe—asentí enérgicamente—para luego bajar a ver el partido con su papa…-fruncí el ceño.. "eso no estaba entre mis planes" pensé. Entonces negué rápidamente a lo último que mi padre había dicho y el rio, mi madre también, y con la comida a medio masticar, dije: Gracias Mami, estuvo deliciosa la comida…

Corrí escaleras arriba y encendí el monitor… vaya si que era solicitada…

Tenía 7 mensajes de AliceBdeHle

3 mensajes de Jacob Black y

1 de JBC en el Blog… abrí lo mas importante…

JBC dice: quiero ver si te gusta lo que escribí… " no sabes cuanto me duele no ver más tu sonrisa… y cuando la veo, me dejas saber, muy claramente, que no es para mi" algo despechado no?

-yo diría hermoso…-dije en voz alta…

BSwan dice: Es hermoso… pero, espero no ser la Musa de eso… :$

JBC dice: Claro que no!... tu no me haces sentir asi…

BSwan dice: entonces como te hago sentir?—maldición… sin querer me sonroje. Y como ví que no me contestaba rápido, abrí lo de Alice en el MSN

AliceBdeHle dice: Bella!... noticias

AliceBdeHle dice: acaso no me vas a responder!?

AliceBdeHle dice: ya ví la hora… debes estar comiendo

AliceBdeHle dice: pero en verdad es urgente!

AliceBdeHle dice: y que tal, si dentro de 2 años….

AliceBdeHle dice: o 3… Jasper y yo no somos novios! ='(

AliceBdeHle dice: o peor! Que el no quiera tenerme cerca… porque me engaña! Ah! Bellaaa! Contesta!

BSwan dice: Maldicion Alice! Estaba comiendo!

BSwan dice: deja de pensar estupideces!...

AliceBdeHle dice; pero bella!... es posible

BSwan dice: y que!? Piensa en el ahora… no en el futuro! Vas a ver q si sigues asi! Se te va a ir a vida!

AliceBdeHle dice: tienes razón!... Te qiero Bells!

AliceBdeHle dice: q haces?

BSwan dice: estoy ocupada…

AliceBdeHle dice: yo ya termine la tarea… que raro que tu no..—abri la boca por la sorpresa y luego me golpe la frente con la mano! –La tarea—susurre—no había pensado en eso. Cerre la ventana de alice y fui a a de Jacob

Jacob Black dice: Hola Preciosa!... ya ni saludas!

Jacob Black dice: ah… ya me fije en la hora… debes estar comiendo.. provecho! =D

Jacob Black dice: te tengo que contar algo!... jajaja! Eso sonó muy… a tu amiga…. Alice!- el ultimo mensaje si me dio risa…

BSwan dice: como es que todos saben la hora en que yo ceno?

Jacob Black dice: eres una santa… las santas como tú comen a las 6… como has estado princesa?

BSwan dice: bien! Pero tengo mucha tarea… me ayudas!?

Jacob Black dice: para que están los casi novios?!

BSwan dice: Payaso! Jajajaja… ahora te envio el tema!... Gracias Jake! Te adoro!

Jacob Black dice: lo se! Todas terminan adorándome!...—rodee los ojos… Jacob siempre era tan ocurrente… entonces vi que tenia un mensaje en el blog…

JBM dice: "Cuanto más lejos más te pienso, pero cuanto más te pienso más cerca te siento" algo asi me haces sentí Bella!... no te ilusiones Musa…

BSwan dice: Awww! Es Hermoso! Jajajjaa porque me tendría que ilusionar!? Solo eres un Guapo soltero…

JBM dice: y tu una atrevida colegiala… no tenias tareas que hacer?

BSwan dice: un amigo me esta ayudando….

JBM dice: por amigo, te refieres a novio?... no te dije ya que stas muy chiquita!?

BSwan dice: Celos Eddy!?...

JBM dice: nunca Princesa… solo me preocupo por ti… lo cual es muy diferente

BSwan dice; me halagas… en serio!

JBM dice: eso es bueno… al menos aun se como hacerlo…

BSwan dice: mucho tiempo solo?

JBM dice: algunos meses… nada de importancia bb… pero si la necesito

BSwan dice: soy tu nueva musa… espero ser de ayuda

JBM dice: eres una nena muy especial… si me ayudas… pero me ayudarías si te conviertes en doctora para que me operes del corazón… asi que… HAZ LA TAREA!

BSwan dice: ok! PAPA!...

JBM dice: Gracias a dios no lo soy… pero en vdd cuando termines tu tarea conversamos mejor… trato?

BSwan dice: hecho!...

-Señorita Swan!-grito una voz muy vieja… no podría ser mi madre- ¡Señorita Swan! ¡Despierte!... esto no es su casa

-¡5 minutos más viejo!—dije y escuche un Oh fue cuando supe… que en verdad no estaba en mi casa. Me erguí de inmediato—lo… lo siento profesor… yo

-¿Al menos trajo el trabajo?—extendió su arrugada mano… y casi me tocaba la nariz, no pude evitarlo, hice cara de asco…- ¡responda!—grito

-¡No grite! ¡Me duele la cabeza!—dije levantándome molesta—¡y no!—pegue los puños a la mesa—no traje el estúpido trabajo-grite aun mas fuerte

-señorita…-dijo el viejo verde de matemáticas—fuera de mi clase—antes de que el terminara de decir su oración yo ya tenía mi mochila sobre un hombro

-no hace falta ¡yo me LARGO de aquí!.. ¡Usted está loco! de ayer para hoy!—hice énfasis en "hoy" No se puede hacer un trabajo de 36 páginas…-fui dando pisotas hasta que llegue a la puerta… y antes de cerrarla dije mi última palabra—¡Púdrase!- y cerré la puerta del salón… me apoye en la pared más cercana y cerré los ojos, acordándome como fui a dar a un salón de clases, si lo último que recuerdo era estar hablando con Edward…

Como un destello las imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza, como una película

Jacob me había ayudado con el trabajo… pero yo nunca lo termine, y me dormí encima de mi teclado, cuando levante era muy tarde, y ni mis padres estaban en casa… ¿Por qué mi madre no me despertó? ¿Hasta qué hora me quede despierta?... no tenía ni la más remota idea!...

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!—gritaban un puñado de voces adolescente… abrí los ojos y me encontré con, mínimo, 15 alumnos de la clase de matematica…

-¿qué pasa?—susurre y uno de ellos me contesto

-nosotros tampoco hicimos el trabajo, así que hicimos lo mismo que tu…- los mire como si estuvieran locos…

-pe-pero... yo…-entonces el grupo se fue disolviendo y una chica se me acerco y me dijo: " eres muy valiente bella" para luego irse y dejarme mas confundida de lo que ya estaba…

-que mierda me está pasando—dije sobándome un poco la sien, tratando de aplacar el dolor de cabeza…

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

-¡Estas castigada!—grito mi madre. No podía hacer nada… su mirada me indicaba que no daría su brazo a torcer. Suspire

-¿por cuánto tiempo?—pregunte, temiendo a la respuesta

-5 meses—fue en ese instante donde me quede boquiabierta…

-¡Alice! Solo es un paseo… no he visto la luz del día en meses!

-exagerada, en educación física, si has visto el sol…

30 minutos después

Camine más que en toda mi vida, y no exagero… ambas estábamos agotadas, nos detuvimos un momento para refrescarnos

-que hacen dos niñas tan lindas… en un lugar tan desolado como este—dijo una voz grave a nuestras espaldas

-aléjese de nosotras—grite aun de espaldas, mi voz sonó firme y dura… pero Alice y yo sabíamos que me moría de miedo por dentro

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Mañana o pasado mapñana les publico el otro capitulo**

**Besos**

**MVB**


	10. Capitulo 10: Tiempo

**No tengo mucho que decirles, solo que disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capitulo diez**

-Que mierda me está pasando—dije sobándome un poco la sien… tratando de aplacar el dolor de cabeza…

-¡Isabela Swan!—grito el viejo verde de matemáticas, justo cuando ya había empezado a caminar, me detuve al escuchar su voz y di media vuelta

-dígame—dije lo suficiente alto como para que el viejo sordo me escuchara

-¿usted cree que se salió con la suya?...—alce las cejas… pues yo nunca lo vi así…- ¡a la dirección!—gritó. Y toda la sangre huyó de mi rostro… ¿yo? ¿A dirección? ¡que le está pasando al mundo!...

-está bien…-para mi sorpresa mi voz sonó calmada. Camine, esta vez en dirección opuesta, y pase en frente del profesor, sin siquiera mirarlo

Camine hasta la oficina de director, me parecía innecesario ¿solo por no traer un trabajo? ¡Qué locura!...

Al llegar a mi destino, me encontré con mi gran amiga Alice

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—me dijo en cuanto me miro

-Te vine a saludar—dije sentándome a su lado

-¿en serio?—su voz era sarcástica

-No. El profesor de matemáticas… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-viejo verde—completo Alice por mi y yo sonreí.

-Bueno, el me mando acá por no traer un trabajo…

-Yo supe que fue por otra cosa…-dijo volviendo la mirada a su celular—mira…-ella presiono un botón y el video empezó a reproducirse

"-¡No grite! ¡Me duele la cabeza!"-… no hace falta… ¡yo me LARGO de aquí! ¡Usted está loco!... de ayer para hoy!—

-¡Wow! ¿Así me vi?—dije terminando de ver el video- Alice asintió

-¡Eres mi héroe!—chillo y luego me abrazo con mucha fuerza, cuando finalmente recupere el aire le pregunte:

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí?—me cruce de brazos

-pues… un pequeño incidente con Lauren…nada importante—dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-cuando no…-en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver al director con cara sorprendida; inmediatamente me senté derecha en mi lugar… en cambio Alice, estaba entretenida con su uña

-señorita Cullen—dijo el director, dirigiéndose a Alice… ella recién levanto la vista y enseño una falsa sonrisa…-ya puede volver a sus clases—suspiro— pero queda el asunto pendiente del laboratorio de química…

-No que solo un accidente—le susurré a Alice, mientras el director buscaba algo en la carpeta que traía entre manos…

-En mi defensa, la profesora nunca me dijo que no debía mezclar…-el director alzo una mano para detenerla

-No me interesa…solo llévele este papel a su papa… y que mande la cantidad acordada—dijo enseñándole un papel amarillo…

-¿Qué hiciste Alice?—dije un poco alarmada…

-Explote el laboratorio de química—dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba dando pasos de bailarina

-En cuanto a usted señorita Swan, nunca imagine verla por acá, en un asunto que no fue algún reconocimiento…-yo me hundí en mi asiento

-Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?—susurre con una tímida sonrisa

-Si, y por esa razón, solo tendrá un pequeño informe en su expediente… pero ya me tome la libertad de comunicarle la situación a su madre… para que sea ella quien discuta con usted, sobre sus cambios de humor, y su falta de atención en clases—el gordo ridículo ese, sonrió ¡llamar a mi madre! Eso era mil veces peor que un pequeño informe en mi expediente, ¡mucho peor!

-¡usted es!...—grite y luego me calle…- lo siento, ¿podría tomarme la mañana?—dije tan inofensiva, que hasta yo me lo creí

-si, me parece lo mejor y…-busco otro papel en la carpeta—tenga—me entrego uno rojo- es una cita con el psicólogo de la escuela, creo que puede ayudarla…-recibí el papel de mala gana y ni me tome la molestia de sonreírle, solo tome mis pertenencias y me fui

Tome el estúpido autobús a mi casa y 9 minutos después, ya estaba a una cuadra de mi casa, camine sin mucho ánimo y distrayéndome lo más posible para poder pensar como le haría, para salir del aprieto con mi madre.

Pase nuestro pequeño jardín y subí las escaleras… busque la llave en mi mochila y abri la puerta; juro que trate de ser silenciosa pero es que las madres tienen un radar de " ya sé cuando llegaste"

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!... a la cocina en este mismo instante—grito mi madre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza pidiendo un milagro pero camine en dirección a la cocina ¿que mas podía hacer?

-mama yo…-dije en cuanto pase el umbral

-siéntate—dijo fuertemente me quite la mochila y me senté, frente a ella- ya me llamo el director-rodee los ojos, aun consideraba una exageración por su parte…- y no encuentro una…explicación lógica Isabela—"esto va mal, ya utilizo el nombre completo" pensé- estuviste todo el día en la computadora… No es excusa el hecho de que el trabajo sea de 36 páginas—dijo adelantándoseme a mi preparada justificación

-¡pero tampoco era motivo para que el viejo ese me gritara!—medio grite… no sabía que me pasaba. ¡Ahora le gritaba a mi madre!

-¡Basta! ¡estas Castigada!—grito mi madre. No podía hacer nada su mirada me indicaba que no daría su brazo a torcer. Suspire

-¿por cuánto tiempo?—pregunte, temiendo a la respuesta

-5 meses—fue en ese instante donde me quede boquiabierta…

-¿¡Qué!?—Susurré, no tenía idea de donde había quedado mi voz-

-sin celular, ni computadora, ni salidas, ni televisión…

-pe-pero…-aun seguía en shock…

-es mi última palabra bella…-se levanto y me acaricio un poco la parte de arriba de mi cabeza-siempre te dejamos hacer lo que querías, pero necesitas disciplina-trato de sonar, tierna… a mi me sonaba a discurso ensayado

-bien. ¿Ahora puedo subir a mi habitación?—no me tome la molestia en mirarla

-si, y no cierres la puerta—advirtió, antes de voltearse a seguir cocinando… ¿ahora qué haría?... ¡5 meses! ¿es que acaso le han lavado el cerebro a todos? pero ya no tenía sentido buscar la respuesta, ya estaba castigada, y nada cambiaría eso, no creo que mi madre me haya dado libertad condicional.

Mi habitación, mi único refugio, ¡abierto! ¿¡es que no podía tener privacidad!? No, pues según mi progenitora, yo haría trampa en mi castigo y encendería a violeta, llamada ahora la acusada de no hacer la tarea

Tire de las comisuras de mi boca hacia abajo, como si el techo sintiera compasión por mi… ¿y ahora que podía hacer? todavía Alice no había salido aun del instituto y…-Mierda—susurré- Edward vino a mi mente. Golpee mi frente con mi palma, no podía decirle que estaba castigada... o sea que durante 5 meses no hablaría con el

Aquel pensamiento me perturbo tanto, que me levante de mi cama y camine de un lado a otro, buscando una solución a eso

-¿qué haces caminando tanto?—dijo mi madre. Inmediatamente detuve mi marcha y pegue un pequeño brinco causa del susto

-nada…-fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama… "bingo" pensé y luego corrí a buscar mi mochila, que aun estaba en la cocina. Cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras mi madre me dijo: "¿ahora si vas a hacer los deberes?" "algo así" le dije y continúe. Subí mi mochila y esparcí el contenido en mi mesa

-donde estas cuaderno de…-mejor sería si evitaba las groserías porque con la puerta abierta, todo era un peligro…

-¡aquí estas!—dije abriendo el cuaderno de literatura, en el estaba pegado mi horario de clases; moví mi dedo índice por cada una de las asignaturas- informática y computación!-dije victoriosa. En esa clase podíamos conocer las partes de la computadora y demás teníamos una hora de internet libre. Ahora fue cuando amé al instituto, pero mi mala suerte, esa materia me tocaba, dentro de 4 días, o sea el viernes, a última hora

-bueno… no me haría mal tomar algunas asignaturas extracurriculares—dije con mi sonrisa de " en tu cara mama" y luego ordene todos mi cuadernos en su sitio- solo es cuestión de esperar…-pensé en voz alta

4 días mas tarde

-bella sigo pensando que tu mama esta loca—dijo Alice mientras buscaba un libro que tuviera dibujitos

-y que no se te olvide el director—susurre

-¡ah si! Par de locos…-ella sonrió al ver un comic; tomo eso y nos fuimos a sentar

-ya tengo todo planeado: voy a tomar clases extracurriculares, ya empecé con el papeleo…-dije mientras acomodaba los 5 libros que deje en nuestra mesa

-en mi opinión…-comenzó a decir Alice

-Shhh... En la biblioteca no se habla—regaño la señora cope

-si señora Cope—dijimos ambas con aburrimiento

-bella… ven un momento—dijo desde su escritorio, mire a Alice y ella no me prestó atención… solo leía el estúpido comic

-¡anda ve!... y deja de mirarme así-pues ahora estaba casi segura que ella era rara. Apresure el paso y me detuve justo en frente del escritorio de la bibliotecaria/secretaria del instituto

-dígame señora cope—susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara…

-supe que estas buscando actividades extracurriculares…-asentí—bueno… necesito alguna ayuda con la biblioteca, ya sabes, eso de ser además la secretaria… es muy pesado a veces… ¿te gustaría?-tome un pequeño suspiro y ella se apresuro para agregar—se que no es lo que tenias pensado, pero lo único que te queda es el ajedrez y créeme eso es muy aburrido. Lo único que tendrías que hacer aquí, es sentarte donde yo estoy y sellar los libros que se llevan…-mientras ella hablaba, me di cuenta de que había una computadora en su escritorio, al parecer no fui discreta y ella se dio cuenta—si la puedes utilizar—dijo refiriéndose a la biblioteca—entonces… ¿qué te parece?

\- Claro que si—dije un poco alto, así que ella me dijo que bajara la voz… pero es que estaba muy emocionada—tendrá que hablar con mi madre, ahora estoy castigada y…

-oh, linda, no te preocupes, seguro René entenderá. Además, recibes buena paga, 8 dolares la hora…-agrego con una sonrisa

-¿y cuántas horas serian?—dije acomodando un mecho de mi cabello

-bueno 4 después de clases y 10 los fines de semana. Saca la cuenta—me guiño un ojo. Y por mi parecía lucrativo, 240 dólares a la semana, no le hacía ningún daño a mi bolsillo

-genial, solo que… ¿le puedo pedir un favor?—dije casi en su odio y ella asintió—no le diga a mi madre sobre que utilizare la computadora…

\- no te preocupes… mi boca, está sellada. Ahora anda o llegaras tarde a informática- dijo por ultimo. Yo sonreí y di media vuelta

-vamos a informática Alice—dije tomando mi mochila

-aun no acabo mi comic, te alcanzo luego—dijo pasando una página del dichoso comic

-¡no me jodas!—le susurre y le jale por el brazo, haciendo que soltara el comic y en su paso agarrando la mochila de ella

-adiós señora cope—dijo Alice…

-adiós niñas—yo solo me limite a decírselo con la mano, pues llevaba a Alice a rastras y su mochila junto a la mía y todo eso pesaba demasiado

En clase de informática:

-bueno chicos, esas son las partes del teclado… ahora,-dijo mirando su reloj- tienen una hora libre de internet, acuérdense que están prohibidas las paginas pornos y…-pero nadie le prestaba atención, todos los presentes, incluyéndome, ya escribían las direcciones a las cuales querían visitar

-hey, bells… ya vi a tu romeo—canturreo. Ella, para mi mala suerte, estaba a mi lado, y con romeo se refería a Jacob… si tan solo supiera, pensé…

-cállate Alice… que romeo, ni ocho cuartos—escribí la dirección del blog e ingrese. No estaba… maldije en mi fuero interno. Pase al MSN.. y efectivamente estaba Edward. pegué un salto de alegría y me puse a dar palmaditas tipo alice, y es que tanto tiempo con la duende ya me estaba afectando

Jacob Black dice: princesa!... en informática eh?—no tenía ganas de responderle a Jacob… pero no podía dejarle hablando solo, después de que me ayudara con la tarea que nunca entregue

BSwan dice: Yeah!... pero castigada! =(

Jacob Black dice: por que?!

BSwan dice: te acuerdas de la tarea con la que me ayudaste?

Jacob Black dice: si!

BSwan dice: bueno… yo no la termine, y le grite al prof, cuando me despertó en su clase… y el director llamo a mi mama y rené me castigo… x 5 meses! Tu puedes creerlo!?

Jacob Black: par de locos!...

BSwan dice; eso mismo repite alice a cada rato!...oye Jake!... te dejo unos minutos… tengo algo que hacer

Jacob Black dice: ok muñeca, besos. Cuidate!

Cerre la ventana de Jacob y abri la de Edward… sino les había dicho… agregue a Edward la ultima vez que hablamos…

BSwan dice: Edward! Edward!

Edward Masen dice: Linda!... también te extrañaba, pero primero se saluda

BSwan dice: Bobo! =P Hola!

Edward Masen dice: Hola reina… ¿como estas?

BSwan dice: en informática!...¿y tu?

Edward Masen dice: pensando en ti…

BSwan dice: ¿?

Edward Masen dice: dijiste que como estaba… pues estaba pensando en ti =P Jajajaja!

BSwan dice: ahhh!... que lindo… por cierto, estoy castigada 5 meses!

Edward Masen dice: QUE!?

BSwan dice: deja el drama, no hice nada, muy malo…

Edward Masen dice: si claro!... y que? Me abandonaras 5 meses!?... sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una musa, a estas alturas del partido?

BSwan dice: Jajajaa!... no, no te quiero abandonar… y por ti he tomado un pequeño trabajo en la biblioteca, pero no te ilusiones!

Edward Masen dice: ok… por lo menos te importo!... y dime… cada cuanto te conectaras?

BSwan dice: 4 horas a partir de las 3 pm (de lunes a viernes) , aquí en mi país y 5 horas los sábados, y domingos en la mañana a partir de las 7am…

Edward Masen dice: faltaran más…

BSwan dice: más de qué?

Edward Cullen dice: me faltaran más horas de ti

BSwan dice: tan tierno… pero seguro terminaras aburriéndote de mi

Edward Masen dice: nunca, lo juro… (K)—mordí mi labio nerviosa

-bella… ¿por qué te sonrojas?—dijo la entrometida de Alice, tratando de ver a mi pantalla

-nada—dije minimizando la conversación con Edward…

-oye! Solo nos quedan 5 minutos… termina de hablar con tu romeo…-me guiño un ojo y yo asentí… "tan rápido paso una hora" pensé y volví a mi conversación con Edward

BSwan dice: me tengo que ir… se acabo mi hora =(

Edward Masen dice: que lastima… bueno reina, hasta mañana

BSwan dice: Bye Principe!

Edward Masen dice: acaso no puedo gobernar contigo y ser tu rey?

BSwan dice: Por ahora no :P

Edward Masen dice: Hasta luego Musa (L)-me salí rápidamente de el MSN y apague la computadora

-bella, vamos—dijo Alice tomando su mochila

-si, vamos—agarre la mía y salimos de la sala de informática…

-bella, ¿ya te despediste de Romeo?—estábamos caminando por el pasillo y cuando gire a verla ella movía las pestañas de forma bastante ridícula

-si y no…-me rei de la cara de confusión de Ali- tengo un nuevo trabajo-dije muy pagada de mi misma

-¿para eso te quería la señora cope?—dijo

-si, solo tiene que hablar con mi madre—dije justo antes de salir al estacionamiento

-si, pero estarás metida en una enorme—hizo algo grande con sus brazos—biblioteca

-para eso, querida amiga mía… estas tu, vas a hacerme compañía-seguimos caminando y ella iba con el ceño fruncido..

-siempre y cuando me dejes leer los comics—yo rei ella solo pensaba en eso

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE

ENERO

FEBRERO

Estuve 2 meses en la biblioteca, luego, no sé cómo, mi madre se entero de que utilizaba la computadora y como eso violaba su castigo, me saco de la computadora y desde ahí empezó mi martirio. De la casa al instituto y viceversa, no hacía mucho mas… sin televisión, sin celular y sin Violeta mi único entretenimiento eran los libros que mi padre me compraba cada semana por buena conducta y si bien al principio me dormía leyendo, luego fue mi gran aliado

Hablando de otra cosa, las cosas con Edward iban muy bien el era divertido, fastidioso, romántico y muy bueno con las palabras, el mejor escritor, diría yo. Pero lamentablemente, el día en el que mi madre me saco de la biblioteca, me agarro con la guardia baja y ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Ojala y no pensara lo peor de mí.

-¡bella!—grito mi madre. Últimamente se volvió costumbre gritarme desde la cocina. Me levante perezosamente de mi cama… era sábado, ni siquiera podía quedarme en cama

-dime mama—dije en medio de un bostezo cuando llegue al umbral de la cocina

-nena, ¿no sabes que día es hoy?—me senté junto a ella y repose mi rostro sobre mi mano. Negué con la cabeza…-¡se acabo tu castigo!—dijo alegremente.

-¡Qué bien!—instantáneamente me sentí feliz…-Voy a llamar a Alice… quiero salir a caminar un rato…-mi madre asintió con la cabeza mientas tomaba su café, salte de mi lugar y corrí hacia el salón, marque el numero de el celular de Alice…

-¿aló?—respondió seguido de un bostezo…

-soy yo, bella—un mini grito siguió luego de que terminara de hablar

-¡Bells! ¿¡Cómo estas!?

-bien, hoy se acabo mi castigo…-otro grito, no tan mini, me aturdió

-tenemos que celebrarlo y—antes de que ella continuara dije

-quiero ir a caminar…. Vi un mapa de mi padre, hace mucho tiempo y hay un pequeño bosque luego de la ruta 101

-¿¡Caminar!? ¡Que le paso a mi amiga!—lloriqueo

-por favor Alice, en 30 minutos, estoy en tu casa…

-bella no…—y entonces corte la llamada…

-¿vas a caminar bella?—dijo mi madre situándose a mi lado en cuanto deje el teléfono

-si, me voy a vestir—pise el primer escalón

-no vas a desayunar?—tarde un poco en decidirme

-¿qué hora es?—me voltee a verla

-7:30 de la mañana

-si, mejor si

Desayune lo más rápido posible y le encargue a mi madre que preparara algunos refrigerios, solo por si acaso.

Me bañe y vestí con unos cómodos jeans y una camisa holgada, además de mis siempre fieles converse

-¡mama! Ya me voy— dije abriendo la puerta principal, llevaba en una mano la pequeña cesta y la otra sostenía la puerta.

-¡no tardes mucho!—solo agradecia por no tener que verla en las próximas horas… suficiente había tenido con estos 3 meses eternos de total encierro

Camine a mi paso, y cuando al fin llegue a la casa de Alice, no tuve que buscarla mucho, ella estaba parada al lado del carro de el Dr. Carlisle, su cara no era de felicidad exactamente…

-Hey Ali…-dije cuando una distancia segura nos separaba

-Hola Bella… mi papa nos va a llevar por lo menos hasta la ruta 101- seguía cruzada de brazos, pero al final soltó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿acaso nos vamos de picnic?—dijo señalando la cesta

-era por si te daba hambre…-me encogí de hombros

-Buenos días bella—dijeron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo, yo les salude con la mano y emití un pequeño "hola" cuando Carlisle se subió al auto

-que bien que ya no estés castigada—dijo mirándome por el retrovisor

-si, es genial—conteste un poco distraída; estaba mirando por la ventana, nunca antes me pareció hermoso tanto verde… de pronto, sentí un golpe en mis costillas-¿que?- dije mirando a Alice

-te pregunto que como te va en las clases-dijo señalando a su padre…

-ah… bien—en respuesta le me sonrió, a partir de ahí, no hablamos mucho, solo nos dijo algunas recomendaciones… no llegar tarde, que si nos perdemos le llamemos y cosas asi… cuando llegamos sentí tanta emoción que salte de mi lugar y arrastre a Alice conmigo

-recuerdan lo que les dije, ¿no chicas?—dijo desde su ventana

-si—dijimos las dos, con distintos tonos de voz, la mía era entusiasta, la de ali era aburrida

-bueno, hasta luego chicas…-se despidió con la mano y lo vimos alejarse rápidamente por la carretera

-bueno, aquí estamos… esto querías hacer, ¿¡estar en medio de la nada!?—dijo histérica mientras miraba a los alrededores y debo admitir que no se veían tan verdes con pensé, pero me gustaba

-según esto-dije sacando el mapa que llevaba en la cesta—hay un claro como a 1 kilometro de aqui-visualice el mapa mejor y de paso saque la brújula, deberíamos ir hacia el norte donde había un sendero, pero ese no era el norte

-un claro—suspiro dramáticamente—bueno, supongo que hay que apurarnos…-ella tomo la cesta y comenzó a ir por el sendero

-hey—dije corriendo a su lado y deteniéndola- es por ahí—le señale un lugar entre los arbustos…

-¿¡Qué!?—grito—bella ¿sabes lo torpe que somos? Como crees que vamos a ir por ahí…-comencé a caminar hacia el lugar correcto-¡Hey! Espérame—sentí una pisadas detrás mio…- bella, ¿estás segura de hacer esto?— asentí

5 minutos después

-¡bella! ¡Me duelen los pies!—lloriqueo mi mejor amiga…

-¡Alice! Solo es un paseo… ¡no he visto la luz del día en meses!

-exagerada, en educación física, si has visto el sol

-Alice—me detuve a mirarla, estaba algo despeinada y con algunas hojas enredados en sus cabellos, además estaba algo sudada—¡forks es nublado!—retome mi marcha

-si, pero para mi mala suerte, ¡hoy si hay sol!—y tenía razón, hacia más calor que lo habitual…

30 minutos después

Camine más que en toda mi vida, y no exagero, ambas estábamos agotadas así que nos detuvimos un momento para refrescarnos

-que hacen dos niñas tan lindas… en un lugar tan desolado como este—dijo una voz grave a nuestras espaldas

-aléjese de nosotras—grite aun de espaldas, mi voz sonó firme y dura, pero Alice y yo sabíamos que me moría de miedo por dentro

-pero que maleducada…-escuche pisadas… vi a Alice de reojo, ella si tenía completa visión del extraño, cosa que no ayudaba mucho… "en cuanto puedas, corres" le dije sin sonido alguno. "puede estar armado" respondió. Las pisadas se hacían cada vez más cercanas… mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte contra mi pecho, sin duda esto fue una mala idea

Los segundos pasaban y fue cuando se escucho un disparo. Agarre a Alice del brazo y nos ocultamos detrás de un árbol… respirábamos muy rápido…

"¿Qué fue eso?" susurró. "no tengo idea" articule. Asome un poco mi cabeza y solo se veía un tipo, el cual supuse que era el que nos hablo… pero en la dirección contraria se escuchaban mas pisadas y fueron haciéndose cada vez mas rápidas. Aquel tipo se encontraba desorientado, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que lo observaba y se dio vuelta, apenas y tuve tiempo para volver a ocultarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ahora sus pisadas eran hacia nuestro único refugio

-¡Alto!—grito alguien más. Abri los ojos y me encontré con un señor con una escopeta… y detrás de él estaba… Jacob!? Ellos salieron justo donde nosotras nos ocultábamos, pero tenían visión de aquel intruso…

-¡Bella!—grito Jacob al verme. Yo aun seguía en shock así que no me atreví a moverme. Jacob camino rápidamente hacia nosotras y cuando estuvo cerca Alice se desmayo. Cayo en mis brazos, casi caí con ella, pero jake me ayudo y la sostuvo en vilo por mi

-¿que haces aquí?—dije un poco agitada…

-estoy de vacaciones, lo hubieses sabido si me contestaras los e-mails

-recién hoy me levantaron el castigo…-sonrei débilmente. Mire al otro lado y me encontré con el señor y el intruso hablando a unos metros de ahí-¿Quién es?

-mi padre. Estamos de caza

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

"Te extrañe" dijo y su voz era perfecta

BSwan dice: yo también a ti

"te quiero" y en ese instante se me detuvo la respiración

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?—mire mis zapatos. Mi cabeza era un completo desastre

-yo…

-Luego me dices—dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular y sin previo aviso el sostuvo mi barbilla y me besó

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?—"esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé" dije para mí misma

-me gusta, solo sé eso…-dije con la frente bien en alto

-y que pasa con…

-también me gusta-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡bella!—chilló divertida—¿y con cual te quedaras?—alzo una ceja

-Con…

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Nada?**

**jajaja :) Besos**

**MVB**


	11. Capitulo 11: Nuevos sentimientos

**Disculpen la demora, estoy en los últimos días del trimestre y he estado ocupada**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo once**

-Estoy de vacaciones. Lo hubieses sabido si me contestaras los e-mails

-Recién hoy me levantaron el castigo…-sonreí débilmente. Mire al otro lado y me encontré con el señor y el intruso hablando a unos metros de ahí-¿Quién es?

-mi padre. Estamos de caza

-Bu-bueno ¿podrían… dejarnos en mi casa?—dije tímidamente acariciando el rostro de Alice que aun seguía inconsciente en los brazos de jake

-claro… ¡Papa!—grito jake y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, mientras yo me removí nerviosa ya que aun el intruso ese me seguía mirando.

-¿Qué le paso?—dijo el señor, levante la vista y lo vi, era muy parecido a jake, solo que mas alto y con algunas canas

-Supongo que el shock…-se encogió de hombros-¿podemos llevarlas a su casa?—dijo mirándome..

-Claro, dámela—el señor extendió los brazos y tomo a Alice. En cuanto jake tuvo los brazos libres me abrazó, recosté mi rostro en su pecho, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos. Suspire y cerré los ojos, nunca imagine que la primera imagen que tuviera fuera la de Edward en el parque de diversiones. Abrí los ojos confundida…

-¿Pasa algo bells?—dijo retirando algunos mechones de mi rostro. No pude mirarlo a los ojos así que solo negué con la cabeza. El paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar

-Hey papa—el señor volteo, solo iba algunos pasos delante de nosotros—te presento a bella, ella es la chica que conocí en florida…-el señor como pudo me ofreció su mano, la acepte un poco avergonzada.

-Hola bella, mi nombre es Billy Black

-Bella, bella Swan y ella es Alice Cullen—señale a Alice

-Ya habrá tiempo para conocer a la chiquita—dijo Billy retomando la caminata, supuse que íbamos en dirección a su auto

-Bueno bella, cuéntame, ¿cómo es eso que recién te levantaron el castigo?- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola. Me sentí algo incómoda por lo que la retire suavemente

-es una larga historia.—dije cruzándome de brazos

Caminamos otros 5 minutos y encontramos una camioneta roja, nos subimos y le di las indicaciones a Billy para llegar a la casa de Alice. En medio del camino ella despertó gritando que no le hicieran nada y en cuanto me vio se calmo un poquito. Le explique lo que había pasado y Billy completo diciendo: dice que no vive aquí, era un forastero y pensó que ustedes eran mayores y estaban perdidas… por supuesto no le creí y dije que levantaría la denuncia si lo volvía a encontrar rondando por ahí"

Billy y jake nos dejaron en la casa de Alice y nos aconsejaron que dijéramos la verdad pero ambas sabíamos el escándalo que armaría Esme y René si se enteraran

Así que lo que le dijimos a Esme fue que olvidamos la cesta que yo antes traje y que nos caímos, que por eso estábamos agitadas y un poco sucias; al parecer funciono, solo me hizo llamar a mi madre para decirle que estaba con Alice en su casa y Esme nos mando a bañarnos.

-Bueno bella, quieres utilizar la computadora, ¿o ya te vas a tu casa?—dijo mientras se secaba con una toalla su cabello mojado

-Mejor me quedo aquí un rato ali… ¿tu mientras que vas a hacer?—me termine de subir el pantalón de pijama y me senté en la silla del escritorio de su habitación

-dormir—dijo como si fuese obvio—tu me levantaste muy temprano…-lanzo la toalla a algún lugar de la habitación, cerro las cortinas y se acostó en su cama. La observe un poco mas y luego encendí la computadora

Abrí mi cuenta de MSN, además del blog de Edward y para mi buena suerte el estaba conectado así que esta vez me salte sus historias y fui de una vez a la ventana de conversación por MSN

BSwan dice: EDWARD!

Edward Masen dice: BELLA! Porque gritamos?

BSwan dice: Jajajaa.. es que no hablamos hace tiempo, no te acuerdas?

Edward Masen dice: disculpa, pero ya deje de contar cuanto tiempo estamos separados..

BSwan dice: te rindes rápido…

Edward Masen dice: al contrario, lo que pasa es que paso mucho tiempo… Como has estado?

BSwan dice: estaba castigada… y tu como estas?

Edward Masen dice: Tranquilo, estaba de vacaciones… pero ahora ya estoy de nuevo a la rutina. En realidad estoy en medio de una clase… Shhh no le digas a mi profesora… =D

BSwan dice: Jajaja, tu secreto esta a salvo…que hora es alla?

Edward Masen dice: 3:08 de la tarde… porque estas levantada tan temprano, es sábado, algo sagrado a tu edad

BSwan dice: es que hoy fui a caminar un poco… quería encontrar un claro, pero hubo algunas complicaciones. Oye! No soy tan chiquita! =P

Edward Masen dice: Oficialmente soy 5 años mayor que tu…

BSwan dice: QUE!?

Edward Masen dice: los cumpli el 29 de Noviembre del año pasado… Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!...

BSwan dice: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado :$ y todo lo demás… lo siento, es que como ya dije antes, estaba castigada…

Edward Masen dice: Jajaja, no te preocupes linda, de todas maneras no hice nada… sino te habría invitado..

BSwan dice: ah si!? Y a donde me habrias llevado?

Edward Masen dice: a comer un helado y a pasear en un lago hermoso…

BSwan dice: Awww! (L)

Edward Masen dice: Justo tuve un sueño contigo, la otra noche…

BSwan dice: me lo podrías contar?

Edward Masen dice: Claro… era algo asi…

Edward Masen dice: tu estabas aquí y nos encontrábamos; primero era en una cafetería, luego te invite a comer helado, te veias tan hermosa… te llevaba a aquel lago, tenía que rentar un bote asi remé hasta el otro extremo y bajamos. Tu reias de las cosas que yo decía… tienes una risa muy contagiosa, por cierto.

BSwan dice: Jajajaa!... eso me dicen, continua

Edward Masen dice: nos detuvimos en frente de una cabaña—para ese punto estaba a punto de romperme el labio de tanta presión con mis dientes…

Edward Masen dice: te decía que eras una niña muy especial para mi, acariciaba tu rostro y tu me decias que me querías—algo dentro de mi hacia cosquillas…- bueno, era un sueño bastante loco no?

BSwan dice: lo contrario, muy lindo!...

Edward Masen dice: Hey!... tienes audio =D –quite la vista de la pantalla y me enfoque a los lados, alice tenia parlantes… busque los audífonos en las gaveta y los conecte cuando los encontré…

BSwan dice: Si! esta es la computadora de mi amiga…

Edward Masen dice; te puedo decir algo?

BSwan dice; si…

"Te extrañe" dijo… su voz era perfecta…

BSwan dice: yo también a ti…

"te quiero" y en ese instante se me detuvo la respiración…

BSwan dice: Yo también te quiero…- me mordí el labio nerviosa… esto era un situación un tanto incomoda… agradeci por un momento que el no me pudiera ver…

Edward Masen dice: Me tengo que ir princesa… hablamos mas tarde… un beso (L)

BSwan dice: Bye…- me saque los audífonos… estaba en shock. lo había escuchado! En mi cara se formo una sonrisa que estaba segura no se borraría en un largo tiempo…

-¿y por cuánto tiempo te quedas?—dije mientras caminábamos por el bosque que estaba detrás de su casa temporal

-No sé, pero me gusta aquí. Seattle es muy…

-tiene mucho cemento—complete…- ojalá te quedes más tiempo… necesito alguien que me destroce la existencia- dije dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo y echando a correr, algo inútil porque en menos de un segundo el me había agarrado y me estaba dando vueltas como si fuera una niña de 5 años

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?—Dijo en cuento dejó de movernos. Yo estaba aturdida. ¿De dónde había salido eso? mire mis zapatos… mi cabeza era un completo desastre…

-yo…

-Luego me dices—dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular… y sin previo aviso el sostuvo mi barbilla y me besó. Fue un beso rápido pero suave y casi que no tuve tiempo de responder.

Esperen. Alto. Retrocedamos: Había pasado una semana de aquella conversación con Edward, luego de eso la relación entre nosotros se volvió más cercana como si los meses separados no hubieran pasado. Durante estos últimos siete días salí con Jake después de clases. Él se había presentado a mis padres, pero como un amigo ¿y ahora me salía con esto? ¿¡Su novia!? Debería ser una confusión y además dejarme aquí en medio de la nada, confundida hasta los pies

-¡Jake!—grite mientras me encontraba corriendo hacia la su casa. Pero llegue tarde el había montado su motocicleta y arrancado a toda velocidad-¿¡Pero qué diablos fue eso!?—dije apoyándome en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire…

-¡bella!, que sorpresa—dijo Billy. Levante la vista y el estaba en el umbral de la puerta….—¿te llevo a tu casa?

-¿Qué pasó con Jacob?—dije caminando hacia la camioneta

-Me acaban de llamar de la casa de Seth Clearwater, un amigo—me explicó al ver mi frente arrugada- su padre, Harry, sufrió un paro cardiaco pero no dejaron a seth ir en la ambulancia por lo que jake lo fue a llevar al hospital-encendió el motor y arranco en sentido contrario de donde jake había desaparecido…

Llegue a mi casa sintiéndome muy mal; yo pensando estupideces y un amigo de jake estaba en una situación muy difícil. Le dije a mi madre que iría a casa de Alice puesto que era todavía algo temprano alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde

Corrí hasta que los pulmones me dolieron pero llegue en tiempo record, sentía que no podía mas, mi corazón, literalmente, estaba dividido entre dos polos opuestos pero tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

Toque el timbre y Esme me abrió

-hola bella, Alice está en su habitación, pasa—dijo con una sonrisa propia de ella

-gracias—susurre y corrí escaleras arriba, no me tome la molestia de tocar solo entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Suspire. Aquí me sentía a salvo

Encontré a Alice encima de su cama, con los audífonos puestos y pintándose las uñas, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro y estuvo a punto de gritar pero en cambio se quito un auricular y entrecerró los ojos

-¡Bella! Qué bueno verte…. En mi habitación—dijo sarcásticamente…

-Hola Alice-me senté a su lado y hundí mi rostro en mis manos…

-¡Oh! Bells, sabes que no lo dije con mala intención…

-Ali no es eso—dije tomándola con cuidado las manos, la pintura de uñas aun estaba fresca

-¿Entonces qué?—apago el reproductor de música y lo dejo en su mesita de noche

-Me gusta Edward…-susurre

-¿¡Quién es Edward!?—chilló

-Alguien que conocí en internet…-dije esperándome su reacción de gritar

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?—"esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé" dije para mí misma

-me gusta, solo sé eso…-dije con la frente bien en alto

-ok, ¿pero quién es?—se agacho un poco y de debajo de su cama saco un cuenco de palomitas

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?—le eché un vistazo a su bocadillo… Alice no era de las que limpiaban su cuarto muy a menudo..

-Me lo prepare hace un momento, mama no me quiere dar comida sino hasta la cena, pero ¡Basta!—grito la última palabra—¡cuéntame más!

-Edward.—suspiré- ¿Te acuerdas del chico… el hermano mayor del niño que conocí en florida?—dije tomando algunas palomitas. No me prepare para el grito de emoción que siguió después

-¡Sí! ¿¡Él es!?—no me dejo contestar así que siguió—¡Mi dios! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo

-Y que pasa con…

-también me gusta… y Jake acaba de pedirme que fuera su novia-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡Bella!—dijo divertida—y con cual te quedaras?—alzo una ceja…

-Con…-de repente reaccioné-¡Por favor Alice! No lo digas como si los tuviera a mi disposición

-Jake si lo está…

-Pero-hice una pausa. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza-¡No se!—termine de derrumbarme sobre su cama y ella se acostó a mi lado

-tienes que considerar las cosas bella, Jacob esta más cerca… en cambio Edward… ¡espera! ¿dónde vive?

-Londres—y decirlo me hizo sentirme aun peor

-Maldición—susurró—bueno, hay que ver los Pro y los Contra… Jacob es…

-divertido, guapo, encantador, tiene una sonrisa increíble—no pude reprimir un suspiro- todo lo que un chica querría—rodé los ojos al sonar tan estúpida

-y no olvides guapo…-mire a Alice como diciéndole: yo dije eso—¿que?—dijo inocentemente—es muy, muy guapo no lo puedes negar

-Cierto—susurré

-Y Edward es…-me alentó

-Encantador, romántico, maduro…

-Yo diría que se cayó de la mata…-golpee el hombro de Alice

-No es cierto, solo tiene 20

-¿¡Y crees que eso es poco!?—chillo

-No lo sé… pero el también es el sueño de cualquiera-ataqué

-si, como digas bella, pero no hablamos de cualquiera, sino de ti

-quisiera… quisiera juntarlos con todas sus virtudes y hacer al chico perfecto para mi

-sabes que no es posible—dijo seria pero calmada—pero yo digo, que es mejor no aceptar la propuesta de Jacob..

-¿y te basas en?

\- No lo sé—dijo con tonito malcriado—solo sé que no te vas a sentir mejor ni con Jacob ni con Edward, debe haber un equilibrio…

-Puedo…-la mire y ella a mi. Sabía que estaba pensando y por lo que pude ver, ella también estaba de acuerdo

-La vida solo es una bella, a mi me parece buena idea… ¡vaya!—dijo después de unos segundos- has aprendido de mi

-Necia—dije alborotándole los cabellos…

* * *

**Nos leemos**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	12. Capitulo 12: Decisiones

**Capitulo doce**

-Puedo…-la mire y ella a mi. Sabía que estaba pensando y por lo que pude ver, ella también estaba de acuerdo

-La vida solo es una bella, a mi me parece buena idea… ¡vaya!—dijo después de unos segundos- has aprendido de mi

-Necia—dije alborotándole los cabellos…

-¿Y cuando le vas a romper el corazón a romeo 1?—dijo alice arreglándose el cabello

-¿Tiene que ser romeo 1? ¿No puede ser el 2?—no pude evitar ruborizarme

-ok… ok… ¿cuándo lo vas a hacer?—se cruzó de brazos

-Hoy no puede ser…-susurré

-¡Bella!—grito ella

-El papa de su mejor amigo, le dio un infarto... ¿¡y si se murió!?

-Pues que mal por el amigo de jake… pero tienes que darle una respuesta—pocas veces ella tenía razón, y esta era una de esas veces

-No se cuando lo vuelva a ver…-dije distraída

-Pues mándale un mensaje de texto…-dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, y yo la más tonta, y no lo viera. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalones, el celular… y como por arte de magia, me llego un texto de Jacob:

"Nena, en tu casa… 30 minutos?"—le tendí el teléfono a Alice… y ella escribió una respuesta rápidamente.

"Claro, ahí te veo… Besos"—Leí en voz alta, al ver el mensaje que ella ya había enviado… su coherente respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

-¡hey! Te tienes que ver fabulosa—decía mientras se ponía de pie, y abría de par en par su armario—cuando le dices que no a alguien, quieres verte lo mejor posible… así llora mas, al ver lo que se pierde…

-Se supone que yo lo estoy rechazando…-dije observándola, como tocaba la ropa

-no te vayas a los detalles bells—saco unos jeans, junto a mas de 5 camisas…

-tu eres muy chica… yo más bien soy, un tanto alta-dije tomando por ejemplo sus jeans favoritos y colocándolo frente a mi…

-ummm… cierto—dijo al fin- ¡vamos a tu casa!—chillo.

Me tomo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras como alma en pena, nos despedimos fugazmente de su mama y corrimos a mi casa; solo nos quedaban 23 minutos que traducido en tiempo Ali, era nada. Mi madre estuvo de mi lado en que me veía bien, pero me critico mucho cuando le dije que le diría a jake, que no

¿Qué mas iba a hacer?... también quería a Edward

Yo estaba muy nerviosa… mis manos están frías al igual que mis pies, pero lo peor era esa sensación ajena en mi pecho, se sentía como un vacio.

Sonó el timbre de mi casa… fue una carrera para llegar a la puerta, pero mama nos ganó

-Jacob. Que agradable sorpresa… pasa—yo estaba justo detrás de mi madre, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, deseando que sea un sueño

-solo vengo por bella… ¿ella está?—Alice me golpeo en el hombro, y acto seguido me empujo, para quedar expuesta en la puerta—

-Aquí. Ya vengo mama…-dije entrecerrando los ojos para Alice… tome el pestillo de la puerta y cerré tras de mí.

-hay un parque por aquí cerca, vamos—comenzamos a caminar, en un silencio muy incomodo… el se pegaba mucho a mi tratando de crear, supongo, contacto físico, pero yo me cruce de brazos, aun seguía confundida

-¿cómo está el papa de tu amigo?—dije casi llegando al parque…

-bien, un susto… bella…-no dijo mi nombre como usualmente lo hacía, sino que acaricio cada una de las letras, y se escuchaba… muy dulce. Alce la vista, sus ojos como el carbón entraban a mi alma por lo menos asi lo sentía… pero no quería romper el contacto visual, esta vez no…

Mantuve su mirada hasta que tuve que parpadear y termine ruborizándome. Ridículo, ¿no?

-Bella, sé que no, te di mucho tiempo, pero creo que nos conocemos hace un tiempo… y deberíamos tener claro nuestros pensamientos claros sobre el uno por el otro

-Jacob…-puse mi mano sobre la suya, y el esbozo una sonrisa… - aun no quiero tener nada serio contigo…-su sonrisa no se borro, pero si perdió la felicidad…-tenemos una muy, muy buena relación así como estamos…-el entrelazo nuestras manos, no me negué, pero esperaba que no lo tomara muy personal—es mas… yo quisiera, proponerte algo…-"Bella, que haces?" pregunto mi parte mala "le da una oportunidad" dijo la buena ¡Maldicion! Ahora tenían que aparecer, estos personajes… pensé." Era cierto… le quería dar una oportunidad pero estaba inventando sobre marcha… tenía que pensar rápido- el titulo, de novios y todo eso, no lo quiero... pero yo si te quiero como algo más que un amigo…

-¿con derechos?—preguntó, interrumpiéndome- quieres decir con derechos...—continuo al ver mi ceño fruncido.

-ah…-"piensa rápido bella" dijo mi conciencia- si—"estúpida" canturreo la mala "déjala en paz, si va a funcionar" reprendió la buena. ¡Qué confusión!—pero una condición…-"G-E-N-I-A-L no sabe lo que significa con derechos y pone condiciones" dijo la mala… "no puedo defenderte, tiene razón" fue lo último que dijo la buena… "solo no lo arruines" advirtió la bella de mala consciencia, antes de desaparecer y esperaba no escucharla por un tiempo…- puedo estar con quien yo quiera, sin celos, ni escenas, y cuando alguien mas me pida ser su novia… paramos lo nuestros, por cuanto dure mi relación y luego volvemos… igual en viceversa—Jacob solo sonreía

-ok… y perdona lo de…-se veía tan lindo…

-mejor ya bésame…-

**MARZO**

**ABRIL**

**MAYO**

Hasta aquí, todo fue de mil maravillas Jacob era un gran amigo con derecho… suena raro, lo sé. Pero no importaba, al menos no a mí

Alice y jasper, iban mejor que yo en cuanto a la distancia, jasper se mudo a finales de febrero, y hablaban casi todas las noches

Se preguntaran que paso con los 962 dólares que gane en la biblioteca… pues los di a una obra de caridad… titulada: Ayuda a las Alice de Mundo para ver a su príncipe… Traducción: se los di a Alice para que viajara a chicago…. Y créanme, no fue una salida fácil

**Flash Back:**

-es sencillo bella—decía Alice, tratando de convencerme…

-tu no juegas ajedrez… ¡y no existe un campamento de ajedrez!—aquí estábamos. El lugar más seguro del mundo, donde nuestros padres no tenían acceso: el instituto, más específicamente en el salón de biología. Era hora del almuerzo, pero en vez de eso nosotras planeamos una escapada que, si salía mal, nos castigarían de por vida

-¡si existe!—"niña terca" pensé—Jacob hizo los papeles

-falsos—susurre

-pero son papeles… y tu vas a ir conmigo—su mirada no recibía un no por respuesta, pero esta vez, tenía una muy, muy buena excusa…

-si utilizamos los 2 pasajes, se nos acabara el dinero, y esta será la única vez que veas a jasper… y quien sabe cuando tengas otra oportunidad-ella pareció pensarlo- va a sobrar dinero… y lo puedes utilizar para otro viaje… yo te cubro

-ok… pero, será a mi manera

Su manera era como unas ridículas espías que de nada sirvió… mis padres solo la vieron como una chiflada, pero firmaron el permiso… y los padres de ella, pensaron que iría a un mini- campamento de ballet el cual no necesitaba firma…

Les explico: Alice necesitaba una firma para salir del estado, y esa firma era de mis padres… ¿por qué no los de ella? pues Carlisle revisa todo. Así que solo necesitaba la excusa de su ausencia, durante sábado y domingo… y eso era el Mini-Campamento de ballet…

Según lo que me contó, fue el mejor fin de semana de su vida y no hizo mucho, solo hablaba, hablaba y hablaba con jasper; yo tenía seguro una cosa ella estaba completamente enamorada de él…

**"Fin del Flash back"**

La situación con Edward era abrumante… hablar con el, era una necesidad y nunca me cansaba de hablar con el… ¡nunca! El era todo, todo lo que yo siempre quise; pero el destino se encargaba a cada momento, recordarme que teníamos un océano separándonos pero eso no me desanimaba ya que era una bonita amistad la que tenia con el y la disfrutaría cuanto durara….

**JUNIO**

**JULIO**

**AGOSTO DE 2003**

Junio no fue el mejor mes de mi vida, debo admitirlo, las cosas se complicaban y nunca para bien. Jacob termino dejando forks por su madre y la caprichosa de Rebecca. Me dejo con la promesa de que volvería en cuanto pudiera moverse por sí solo. Su partida me dolió, fue como perder parte de mi…

Edward tampoco era de mucha ayuda… éramos amigos… pero "¿¡Hola!? Tengo sentimientos" el me contaba sobre cualquier chica que le interesaba no sé porque lo hacía, pero lo hacía…

Y yo no sabía cómo ocultar los celos

Entonces en mis ratos de ocio me preguntaba…¿me comporto muy infantil?, es decir, el día siguiente será otro mes… y solo me quedaran días como quinceañera. Si, hoy era 30 de agosto de 2003

Edward Masen dice: ¡bella!... ¿estas ahí?

BSwan dice: presente… estaba distraída…¿qué me decías?

Edward Masen dice: tengo que preguntarte algo pero no sé como

BSwan dice: solo dilo…-suspire y las manos se me pusieron heladas.. ya me había acostumbrado era asi siempre que hablaba con Edward

Edward Masen dice: se que no nos conocemos muy bien

BSwan dice: estas bromeando… tenemos meses conociéndonos…

Edward Masen dice: me refería a otro sentido, pero si… bueno, la cuestión es que

Edward Masen dice: quieres ser mi cyber novia?—mis ojos no se separaron de la pantalla ni un segundo…mi estomago dio un vuelco, y corri al baño, no sin antes minimizar la conversación

Me moje la cara, tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate y los ojos aguados, el corazón me latía rápido… era algo aterrador y emocionante.

Volví a la computadora con un vaso de agua… y abrí la conversación

Edward Masen dice: por favor bella, responde… sé que no es lo mas común, pero no puedo ocultarlo mas

Edward Masen dice: eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy madura para tu edad… perfecta te describiría

Edward Masen dice: responde por favor..—no habían pasado ni dos minutos que me pregunto semejante locura… no me dejaba pensar

BSwan dice: Si—las dos letras que cambiarían mi vida…. Y solo tuve que apretar "enter"

Edward Masen dice: mi amor

Edward Masen dice: ahora si te puedo decir mi amor, porque eres mía..

Edward Masen dice: eres una niña muy especial, bella… me alegras el día completamente

Edward Masen dice: me haces olvidarme de todos mis problemas y te agradezco eso…- yo seguía sin escribir nada… era tan loco como emotivo… las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, en silencio

-¡tierra llamando a bella!—Alice agito su mano frente a mi rostro…

-aquí estoy… solo estaba recordando algo…

-¡hey! No me has contado sobre Edward… ¿Qué pasó con él?

-justo eso recordaba… veras… ayer…- trate de recordar todo lo que paso ayer… luego de la confesión de Edward y de algunas respuestas cursis de mi parte le envié un texto a Alice, diciendo: 911 con Edward.—luego de eso mi madre me envió a dormir y le escribí: te cuento mañana—ayer el me pidió que fuera su novia—no sé porque pero tuve la desesperada necesidad de omitir el "Cyber" quizás era una manera de proteger mi corazón y engañar a mi mente al mismo tiempo… porque en el fondo yo sabía que, lamentablemente, mi felicidad no duraría mucho


	13. Capitulo 13: Giros inesperados

**Capitulo trece**

-justo eso recordaba… veras… ayer…- trate de recordar todo lo que paso ayer; luego de la confesión de Edward y de algunas respuestas cursis de mi parte le envié un texto a alice, diciendo: **911 con Edward**, para que a los minutos mi madre me enviara a dormir y no tuve más opción que mandarme un: "Te cuento mañana" a Alice—ayer el me pidió que fuera su novia— Concluí. No sé porque pero tuve la desesperada necesidad de omitir el "Cyber" quizás era una manera de proteger mi corazón y engañar a mi mente al mismo tiempo porque en el fondo yo sabía que, lamentablemente, mi felicidad no duraría mucho

-¡Dios!—grito ella. No sabía si era bueno o malo—¡estás loca!—definitivamente no era bueno—¿qué te pasa por la cabeza Isabella? ¡Es de Londres!

-¿¡y por qué si aceptabas a Jacob!?—no fue mi intención gritar lo primero que se atravesó por la cabeza. Y agradecí que no le haya reprochado, porque a final de cuentas ella también tenía un cyber amor.-Alice…-susurre. Ella me miro por unos minutos, directamente a los ojos

-espero que sepas lo que haces…-dijo neutral—sabes que yo estaré siempre cuando…—puse dos dedos sobre su boca

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Y si, lo sé tu estarás ahí, cuando algo salga mal, te lo agradezco—ella quito mi mano y me abrazó

-le romperé la nariz al ingles ese si…

-¡Alice!—dije en medio de una risa—conociéndome, no durara mucho…- ella rodó los ojos

-Qué optimista—susurro, pero la sentí tensarse a los dos segundos.-¿Qué harás con jake?—Y fue como meter el dedo en la yaga. En verdad no había pensado mucho en eso. Mis sueños de anoche fueron sobre una cabaña, un lago y un ingles muy atractivo..

-Tu dijiste que la vida es una—Estaba improvisando—así que… seguiré con los dos…-Ali abrió la boca sorprendida. Yo también lo estaba. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

El tiempo es irreversible, por eso hay que aprovechar, y según yo mi teoría no iba por mal camino.

…

Habían pasado catorce días (lo sé soy tan estúpida y cursi por contar los días) y ser novia de Edward era algo a lo que todavía no me habituaba; me faltaban días para decirlo cuanto lo quería. Ya sé, que debido al enamoramiento yo me encontraba más feliz que lo usual, pero estaba bien por mí.

No había vuelto a hablar con jake… pero en verdad casi ni me acordaba de él.

Me volví una mentirosa calificada. Inventaba cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejaran quedar en la computadora más tiempo y de vez en cuando, utilizaba la computadora de alice, para hablarle. Lo sé, era obsesivo.

Sin embargo me preguntaba constantemente cómo manejarían mis padres el hecho de que salga con alguien que no conozca, que vive a miles de kilómetros de distancia, que es mayor y siendo yo menor de edad.

No me gustaba analizar mucho los distintos escenarios pero los comencé a considerar cuando, por descuido, una tarde no cerré sesión en MSN y mi mama encontró a Edward entre mi lista de contactos. Ella me preguntó quien era él, ya que no conocía a ningún alumno del instituto que se llamara así. Yo simplemente le dije que era un chico que conocí en florida y ella pasó el resto del día dándome sermones sobre lo peligroso que era la gente desconocida.

A pesar de eso yo no dejé de sonreí, y Alice llegó a decirme que si seguía así se me caerían las mejillas. Pero también tenía otros motivos para sonreír. Cada día estaba más cerca mi cumpleaños numero 16…

_12 de Septiembre de 2003_

11:56 pm…

11:58 pm….

¿Por qué diablos no se conectaba? Se suponía que el madrugaba. Estaba comenzando a ponerme histérica. Sólo quería que me saludara en mi cumpleaños y odié como otras veces, nuestra diferencia horaria. Mientras aquí todo estaba oscuro como sólo es la noche, allá estaban por ser las 6 am. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué había tanto silencio en la casa? ¿en que estaba pensando mi madre cuando decidió dejarme sola mientras ella iba con papa al cine? ¿Por qué no me preguntaron si quería ir?

Oh… si me preguntaron

(Ese día, a las 4:30 pm)

-Bella…-dijo mi madre mientras yo estaba de espaldas poniéndome el sujetador.

-acaso no se puede tocar—dije en tono suplicante

-disculpa… pero tu papa y yo vamos a ver una película ¿no quieres venir?—

Vi a ella y a violeta, varias veces antes de tomar mi decisión…

-me quedo—la decepción paso por los ojos de mi madre. Supuse que lo superaría

(volviendo al tiempo presente)

-debiste haber aceptado…-reflexione en voz alta… luego de unos segundo, decidí que tenía mucho sueño, como para esperar a Edward. De repente algo sonó, mire en todas las direcciones y pensé rápidamente, ¿cuanto tiempo me tomaría llegar al cuarto de papa y agarrar el bate? Quizás segundos, pero con mi suerte seria misión imposible II

-Psss!—se escucho…-¡hey! Bells—susurro alguien. Y así mismo, desprotegida, me dirigí a la ventana

-¿hola? ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?—trata de no parecer tan débil, no funciono, por si se preguntaban

-¡diablos bella! Abre la estúpida ventana…-era la segunda vez, juro que a la tercera me dará un paro cardiaco. Abrí rápidamente la ventana y extendí una mano hacia afuera, aunque no veía nada

-Alice Cullen—dije con las manos en la cintura…-¡casi me matas del susto!—dije alto y ella solo revisaba su pijama…

-¡me debes dos!—dijo desplomándose en mi cama

-¿¡dos que!?—chille

-¡Dos Pijamas De Victoria Secret!-dijo señalando el borde se sus pantalones, que por cierto estaban destrozados

-¡yo no tengo la culpa que tu decidas utilizar tu mejor pinta para trepar el árbol de mi casa!—trate de sonar enfadada. Sin éxito, claro.

-me estoy haciendo vieja… ese árbol no era tan grande el año pasado..—se sobo un poco la parte inferior de su espalda… yo comencé a reír debido a lo obvio…- ¿qué mierdas es tan gracioso?—sonaba malhumorada

-¿tu padres y los mios salieron a ver una película… porque no entraste por la puerta?—ella por naturaleza se ruborizo. No paso ni un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando ella ya me abrazaba con mucho cariño, sin saber la razón le correspondí…

-Feliz Cumpleaños—susurro y me regalo una sonrisa… lo digo literalmente… era una cajita en forma de sonrisa, abrí la caja y tenía un collar ¿adivinan de qué? pues de una sonrisa, era un emoticón amarillo con una gran sonrisa… era pegajosa, y claro sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes.

-¿¡no es lindo!?—dijo con su voz infantil…- lo vi en la tienda y me enamore, sabía que era perfecto para ti. Así has estado las últimas semanas…

-pero, porque no compraste algo diferente y tú te comprabas esto… dices que te enamoraste…

-tonta bells… ¿los 16 no te favorecen no?—fruncí el ceño—¡yo también tengo el mio!—dijo sacando algo debajo de su blusa; era casi igual… el de ella era rosado…

-como no lo pensé… yo…-me detuve en la mitad de oración, alice tenia el ceño fruncido. Seguí su mirada que iba hacía Violeta Ella miraba mal a Violeta... camine hasta mi computadora y me senté, alice se puso justo detrás de mi

Edward Masen dice: Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor!—y con solo eso me bastaba para tener el mejor cumpleaños

-no recuerdo que él estuviera en esta escena el año pasado…-mire mal a alice… ella seguía con esa actitud…-¿¡que!?—pregunto inocentemente

BSwan dice: Gracias, Gracias y gracias! Estoy con alice en mi habitación…-le iba a dar enviar, pero Alice borro lo que había escrito… le mire mal

-¿gracias, gracias y gracias?—dijo tratando de imitar mi voz—¿no puede decir algo más vergonzoso?

-que te ocurre?—ella me empujo y literal cai de la silla, ella se sento y solo vi como ella movía ágilmente los dedos sobre el teclado.—que le pusiste?—dije incorporándome

BSwan dice: Gracias amor, pero me voy a dormir. Estoy exhausta. Jake me hizo pasear mucho. Bye!—lei sobre su hombro mientras ella sonreía triunfante

-mentir y dar celos, de vez en cuando no hace daño bells…-ella pestañeo con inocencia… y eso estaba acabando con mi paciencia…

-quitate!—grite. Me lance sobre ella y caimos con todo y silla, no importo solo quería recuperar el mando de mi cuenta… de rodillas alcance el teclado y escribi

BSwan dice: pensándolo mejor, me quedo. Que tal tu dia amor?—estaba agitada por la mini-pelea con ali

Edward Masen dice: quien es Jake?- ¿fue idea mia, o mi estomago se revolvió?

-¡Ves! ¿Que te dije? ¡celos!—canturreo Alice también de rodillas—sigue con la mentirilla…-dijo al ver que yo no respondía

BSwan dice: mi mejor amigo—alice alzo los pulgares e hizo una sonrisa falsa

-voy por comida.. -dijo levantándose y acomodando la silla—me sente y acomode. Para entonces el ya había contestado

Edward Masen dice: que bien, y que hicieron para que estés tan cansada?—preferí no tomar la pregunta por el doble sentido

BSwan dice: fuimos a una feria…

-fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?—dijo una alice atragantada de pastel a mis espaldas…

-maldición alice… y si.—ella se sentó con cuidado y seguía comiendo el pastel…

-dile que gano por ti una oveja…

-una oveja?—pregunte con incredulidad

-son lindas…-añadio rápidamente

-lo que digas—susurre

-hey! Es mejor que un castor…-la mire con cara de: a que viene eso—jasper me dio una cuando fui a chicago… ¿no te lo dije?—negué con la cabeza—pues si y créeme hubiese preferido una oveja. ¡Escribe rápido!—grito al final

BSwan dice: fue tan divertido… además, el gano por mi, una oveja… es tan linda!

Edward Masen dice: me alegro bb… creeme que si estuvieras aquí en Londres la pasarías mucho mejor ;)

-¡que presumido!—la voz de alice retumbo en todo mi oído. Cerre los ojos fuertemente. Ella vio el gesto—lo siento—dijo bajito

BSwan dice: me encantaría. (L)

Edward Masen dice: porque no descansas amor…?

BSwan dice: recién estamos conversando y ya me corres?

Edward Masen dice: Jajaja! Yo solo digo. Sabes que me encantaría quedarme hablando todo el dia contigo

BSwan dice: mejor seria vernos…-en este punto de la conversación me iba poniendo melancólica

Edward Masen dice: no sabes todo lo que te haria si estarías a mi lado preciosa…- que puedo decir! Me ruborice y tenía a una alice boquiabierta a mi lado. Y con pastel en la boca

-tu-tu has tenido e-ese tipo d-de conversaciones c-con el!?—dijo después de tragar

-ah que te refieres?—vamos! Si sabia exactamente a que se refería… nadie dijo que hablar de eso en voz alta fuera fácil

-bella... a veces las personas tienen… Ummm…-abrio la boca, pero no salió nada.

-ok, ya entendí. ¿Qué quieres decir?—parpadeo unas cuantas veces y fijó su vista en la pantalla, repasando la ultima oración…

-si tu y el…-Movió las cejas sugestivamente- por…-movió los dedos simulando escribir en un teclado…

-Ah…

-¡Maldicion!—chillo- bella… ¿si?—estaba seria

-si—susurre. Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, como no!... pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer.—dijo cada palabra por separado, formando, algo parecido a una oración

-¿puedes dejarme sola?—sentia que me faltaba el aire, la verdad era que estaba tan avergonzada que no podía respirar

-hablaremos en la mañana…-abri mi boca para protestar, que ya eran la 1:11 am… pero ella me dio una mirada… que me recordó que no podía pasarme de lista. Algunas veces, juraría que le gusta verme roja… salió por la puerta de mi habitación. Y me quede un momento en mi lugar para escuchar la segunda puerta… pero… o mi oído no era bueno, o ella, definitivamente no había salido. Decidi que no importaba asi que volvi con violeta y fue como un balde de agua fría:

Edward Masen: Linda, ando con un tremendo dolor de cabeza… Me voy a dormir, de nuevo. Besos.

Eso… eso fue su excusa para dejarme hablando sola y en mi Cumpleaños. ¿¡Que le pasa!?... si yo fuera una caricatura, me estaría saliendo humo de las orejas, pero esto era verdad asi que lo único que pude hacer fue irme molesta del MSN y cerras todo lo mejor que pude. Me tire en mi cama y me cubrí con mi sabana. Mi cumpleaños nunca había empezado tan mal.

-¡Bella! abre la ventana…-creo que ya estaba dormida. Porque era imposible que escuchara alice de nuevo, y además, no era para nada un susurro- ¡Isabella!—grito alargando la "a". Bien creo que dejo de ser un sueño… me quite las sabanas de encima y abrí la estúpida ventana.

-¡que haces ahí!... no estabas ahí hace como…-voltee a ver mi reloj de mesa, eran las 1:20am—¿¡30 minutos!?—grite al final

-el maldito perro de tu vecino se escapo cuando yo iba pasando, me persiguió y ahora estoy aquí y me importa una mierda si tus padres me escuchan. ¡Para cuando llegue a mi cama mi madre me aniquilara!—hablo tan rápido que lo que logre captar fue: perro, mierda, escuchan y aniquilara… que significaba nada, alice era un código indescifrable pero de igual manera, por segunda vez este día le tendí la mano y la ayude a pasar a mi cuarto

-explica de nuevo... porque no te entendí—dije cuando ambas estábamos paradas frente a la ventana y en eso la luz se encendió

-estamos muertas—susurró ella y yo no lo creía así hasta que vi la cara malhumorada de cuatro adultos, mirándonos fijamente, esperando una muy buena explicación. Bonito cumpleaños #16. Grite en mi interior.

.

.

.

.

Muerte, destrucción, probablemente quisiera una tercera guerra mundial, pero estaría exagerando… Mis problemas eran sencillos; Me levantaron un castigo el día siguiente de mi cumpleaños, lo que se traduce en un "No hablé con Edward" y por consiguiente, con el pasar de los días moría mi paciencia. A veces, cuando lo consideré pertinente me conectaba al MSN, pero él nunca estaba y tampoco dejaba mensaje alguno. Durante el lapso de esos días también descubrí ciertas cosas sobre él y no fueron buenas y que al mismo tiempo taladraban mis defensas e inseguridades…

Así fue la tónica de los días, hasta que llegó el 30 de septiembre, donde cumpliríamos un mes de ser novios, y por Dios, me sentía ansiosa hasta más no poder. Ese día me puse a recordar cómo me había enamorado de él, pero al compararlo con lo que vivía ahora la ilusión se rompió. Estuve casi todo el día inventando excusas para que mi mama se mantuviera alejada del segundo piso y así yo poder usar la computadora todo el día, pero él nunca apareció.

_2 de Octubre 2003_

En fin, aquí estoy 7:00 pm, sábado en la noche ¿qué puede hacer una chica castigada como yo? ¡Libros! Parecía como si tuviera un bombillo sobre mi cabeza, excepto porque el mio, estaba quemado. ¿Por que digo quemado? Porque ya estaba leyendo. Y deje de hacerlo.

Porque mierda todos los libros románticos tenían un Edward o Edmund ¿No se sabían mas nombres?

Decidí arriesgarme un poco, encendí a Violeta, entre al Msn y a que no adivinan…

BSwan dice: al fin apareciste

Edward Masen dice: estaba un poco ocupado con la universidad… pero estoy bien y tu que tal amor?

BSwan dice: muy bien

Edward Masen dice: me alegro! Como van las clases?

BSwan dice: aburridas, como siempre

Edward Masen dice: me tengo que ir amor, hablamos mañana…

BSwan dice: no. Es que simplemente ya no quiero hablar contigo… Adios!

Edward Masen dice: QUE!?—ni siquiera me quede a leer lo que escribía, estaba harta: desaparece y vuelve como si nada, solo diciendo que estaba bien. Tambien estaba aquella otra cosa, que no ayudaba a mi confianza en él.

Antes de cerrar el MSN.. lo bloquee y lo elimine de mis contactos, asi como también borre todo el historial de mensajes sin leer por ultima vez las palabras tan hermosas que un día me escribió

¡Es que lo odiaba! ¡Como aparece asi de la nada! Y no me dice nada de nada. Me sentí usada, traicionada, poco querida y eso era quedarse corto. Quizá era impulsivo de mi parte haber hecho eso, pero ya estaba hecho. Me tragué las lagrimas hasta que llegue a mi habitación y ahí, al momento que me tendí en mi cama mi padre gritó.

-¡Bella!—llamo mi padre. G-E-N-I-A-L. o era un "charla familiar o algo estúpido como cosas que usualmente hacían

-¡Voy!—me limpie las pocas lagrimas y baje las escaleras. La escena, no fue muy buena, que digamos

Mi madre tenía cara de desolación y mi padre sobaba su espalda constantemente como consolándola… me senté en frente de ellos

-¿que pasa?—mi voz no pudo salir más rota o temerosa pero asi era, es que alguien allá arriba…

-tenemos algo que decirte…-dijo mi padre

-bella yo lo siento mucho, debí haberte dicho…-mi madre comenzó a llorar. Era horrible verla así. Pero no pude hacer mucho. Ya que escuchaba las increíbles palabras de mi padre… era, imposible yo… es que como trate de decir antes alguien, alla arriba, me odia

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

-¿por qué?—pregunte en susurro… mi madre comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido…

-entiende bella—intervino mi padre—es el pasado de tu madre… y ella no se sentía lista para decírtelo…

-por dios!—ya esta harta. Me levante y comencé a pasear por el salón—como se oculta a una hija Rene!?... explicalo, porque lo hiciste perfecto durante dieciséis años!—trate de no gritarlo. Pero, recibir una noticia asi… de la nada. Y esperar que no hagas nada… es imposible!

-lo tuvo que hacer…. Además ese no es el asunto—mi padre hablaba con una calma escalofriante…- ella tenia una hija… esta en Londres—la ultima palabra era… Dios! Porque Mierda me haces esto!?

BSwan dice: perdón

Edward Masen dice: no te entiendo… no lo hice esa noche… estuve pensando toda la noche… que hice mal… pero ni idea bella… dime por favor… es nuevo para mi salir con una chica de 16

BSwan dice: espera… me tengo que ir—y ustedes pensaría que me estaba vengando… ¡Ja! ¡Nunca! Pro es que la…. Niña… me obligo literalmente a ir al parque… ¡no tenia ni 7 años! Y ejercía un poder increíble sobre mi madre… es que la culpabilidad era mas grande que yo

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, el domingo les dejaré un capitulo largo n_n**

**Gracias por leer**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	14. Capitulo 14: Intrusas

**Un regalo después de tanta espera n_n**

**Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo catorce**

**BPVO:**

-Bella, lo siento tanto, yo debí haberte dicho y ahora…-mi mamá se ahogó con su llanto y tuve la necesidad de abrazarla. ¿Qué había pasado? Mi padre la consolaba dentro de lo que podía y finalmente habló

-hija, antes de que tu nacieras tu mamá tuvo una hija—Fruncí el ceño. Si, claro… como si eso pudiera ser verdad. Busqué la mirada de mi madre y ella no puso sostener su mirada. ¿Era cierto?—Se llamaba Amanda-¿Y ahora por qué habla en tiempo pasado? ¿Por qué mi mama llora?—Tenía 28 años, y falleció ayer. Según le dijeron a tu madre, fue en un accidente automolivistico…

Yo tenía la cabeza vuelta un revoltijo. No sabía que pensar. Por como veía las cosas me habían mentido todos estos años al decirme que era hija única; ella había ocultado parte de su vida al ocultar a Amanda. ¿Cómo se oculta a una hija?

-¿por qué?—pregunte en susurro. Mi madre comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido…

-entiende bella—intervino mi padre—es el pasado de tu madre… y ella no se sentía lista para decírtelo

-¡por dios!—ya estaba harta. Me levante y comencé a pasear por el salón—¿¡como se oculta a una hija mamá!?... explícalo, ¡porque lo hiciste perfecto durante dieciséis años!—trate de no gritarlo. Pero, recibir una noticia así de la nada y esperar que no hagas nada… ¡es imposible!

-lo tuvo que hacer…. Además ese no es el asunto—mi padre hablaba con una calma escalofriante- ella tenía una hija… esta en Londres—la última palabra era, simplemente escalofriante. ¿¡Dios, por qué Mierda me haces esto!? El mundo lo hiciste muy grande como para que precisamente la mujer que era mi hermana haya dejado a su hija.

-hija.—dije sin mucho ánimo, ni sentido

-tu sobrina—dijo René entre algunas lagrimas.—ella solo tiene 6 años y no tiene a nadie, Isabela…-¿Qué podía hacer yo?

-¿qué van a hacer?—tuve que preguntarlo, aun cuando la respuesta no fuera más las esperada

-tu madre viajara y la traerá…-completo mi padre—en dos días. Tú y tu madre se van a Londres…- Muerte, Destrucción… creo que agregare tortura… es que la vida no puede ser más injusta. Acabo de pelear con Edward. Me acabo de enterar que tengo una hermana, muerta. Que tiene una hija y vive en Londres. Me acabo de enterar que iré a Londres…

-no quiero ir. —dije de forma casi instantánea

-solo serán 3 días…-susurro mi madre. Sin mirarme a los ojos; yo no podía entender su dolor, para mi Amanda era una completa desconocida

-tu madre no puede ir sola. —replicó Charlie

-ve tu con ella… no me pienso mover de acá.—tal vez soné como la hija más incomprensible del mundo. Pero yo no iría al lugar donde tengo mi Cyber novio, luego de una pelea, solo para recoger a una niña que supuestamente es mi sobrina…-me puedo quedar con Alice— agregue lo más rápido que pude. Mi padre pareció pensarlo.

-está bien.—dijo al fin.

-¿me puedo retirar?—dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos y miraba al suelo. ¿Que se suponía que le tenía que decir a mi madre?

-si. Prepara tu mochila, o lo que sea que vayas a llevar a las casa de Alice…-dijo mi padre sin ponerme una pizca de atención. Me levante y acaricie por unos segundos el hombro de mi madre. Subí las escaleras, casi a la carreara y llame a la casa de los Cullen

"¿Alo?" contesto mi salvación

"Alice…"—dije soltando todo el aire

"¿bella que te pasa?" me seria de más ayuda si ella supiera leer mentes

"Ummm… algo… tengo que ir a tu casa por tres días. ¿Puedo?"—me falto poco para rogar.

"le preguntare a mi mama"—escuche algunas voces. Un grito y un suspiro—"ella ya sabe… tu padre llamo mucho antes, previendo tu respuesta. Dice que no tiene problemas. Te espero en 30 minutos en el parque"—cerré los ojos por un instante. A la mente se me vino una muchacha de cabello casi rojizo y ojos verdes, casi como mi madre. Dicen que la sangre llama. La mía ya recibió, al parecer, el llamado, pues dos lagrimas cargadas de culpa y emoción bajaron de mis ojos a mi cuello

"te veo ahí"—dije con voz ahogada. Ella era lo único estable que tenía… mi Alice.

APVO:

Mi alegría, casi siempre ayudaba… pero estar aquí, viendo como ella avanza sin mirarme realmente y dando pasos cortos, me hace querer llorar. ¡Me siento tan impotente! Bella es la personificación del silencio. Nada la puede hacer expresarse si ella no quiere.

Suspire por enésima vez en la noche… no sería fácil.

Pero ahora mi dilema era que decir… o peor aun… que hacer. Abrazarla. O solo dejar que se acerque y llore en mi hombro. No se ustedes... pero yo me incliné por la segunda.

-Bells.—dije cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme

-hey—su tono era apagado. En su hombro llevaba una mochila y en la mano, otro bolso. Se sentó a mi lado y dejo sus cosas en el piso. A esta hora en la noche, el parque era más seguro que de día. Pero tan oscuro como nunca. Solo un poste nos iluminaba.

-bella…—llame y ella no levanto la vista, por lo menos no me miraba a mi… solo a un punto sin rumbo—dime algo…-pedí al borde de las lagrimas

-que quieres que te diga Ali… ¿como mi madre me engaño? ¿Cómo es que mi vida cambiara en un 99%? O Peor aun… ¿qué me distancié con Edward justo antes de saber que tenía una oportunidad de ir a Londres, aun cuando las razones fueran tan inoportunas?—cuando decía la última de sus irónicas preguntas su voz comenzó a apagarse y estrangularse. Se notaba que aunque tuviera una pelea con Edward. Quisiera salir corriendo a tomar el primer avión a Londres solo para verlo pero ella era tan orgullosa y terca

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?—trate de despistarla del asunto principal, claro que ella se dio cuenta, pero aun así me siguió el juego

-Alice, no he hablado con él desde mi cumpleaños… hace dos días cumplimos el primer mes y él se aparece recién hoy, intercambiamo palabras y me dijo: Me tengo que ir amor.—hizo la mala imitación de una voz grave, pero lo deje pasar—como es que… ¡arg! Me da rabia—su color había pasado de un pálido traslucido a un rojo suave… supongo que de la rabia.

-Bella… ¿cómo sabes si él se conectaba o no? Tú estabas castigada…-ella me miraba queriéndome matar así que me callé

-yo me conecte todos los días a las horas que "usualmente" –hizo comillas en el aire—hablábamos y nunca me dejo un mensaje… pero sabía que él había estado conectado porque nunca dejo de actualizar su estúpido Blog—de esto, siguió un suspiro y un abrazo hacia mi. Le abrace fuerte, tratando se pasarle mis ánimos y fuerza aunque en este instante dudaba que sirviera de algo…

-¿Cómo llevas lo de tu hermana?-pregunte en susurro; era mejor que me gritara y se desahogara a que tenga eso entre el pecho y espalda.

-es un asco…-la mire fijamente. No era lo que esperaba que me dijera—literal Alice… enterarme que tengo una hermana es… traumático, horrible y 50% genial pero que el mismo día te digan que murió, apesta y no solo eso sino que dejo a una niña sola en este mundo…-suspire. No debe ser fácil

-bella tengo una idea…-ella rodo los ojos

-Alice, no tengo ánimos

-cállate…-dije rápidamente—me vale un cuerno tus ánimos, nos vamos a chicago—dije sin opción a un "no"

-Estás loca…-dijo agarrando sus cosas.

-de verdad… estuve trabajando con mi madre en el jardín, con mi papa en el hospital y en el refugio de animales para conseguir el dinero… eso sin mencionar la biblioteca—dije rápidamente…

-¿Qué haríamos en chicago? Visitar a tu novio jasper y que yo me quede con rosalie y su novio Emmett?—remarco "novio" dos veces

-¡pues no! Conocer chicos lindos, no se quizás…

-está bien—dijo con un poco de entusiasmo—que le diremos ahora a tus padres…-fue mi turno de reír como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas—a veces das miedo…-comento

-lo se -dije tomando una de sus mochilas y empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa

.

.

.

-¿crees que sea prudente Alice Cullen? ¡Acaba de perder una hermana!—no me lo tenía que repetir

-¡por eso mismo mama! Ella necesita distraerse, salir un poco…-mire de la mejor manera que pude a mi gran comprensiva madre esme….

-está bien—comencé a saltar—pero tu padre las dejara en el aeropuerto de ida y vuelta…-comencé a abrazarla y saltar con ella o más bien ella saltaba conmigo—tres días Alice, solo tres y mándale mis saludos a Jacob…

-si mami. Yo le digo—le di un último beso en la mejilla y corrí a mi habitación a contarle las buenas nuevas a bella

-Belly!—ella estaba sentada encima de la cama y comiéndose las uñas—¡quita tu boca de ahí!—chille

-¿qué dijo?—pregunto obviando mi comentario.

-¡nos vamos!—grite—a chicago—dije bajito. Ganándome una valiosa risa de bella.

-¿puedo utilizar la computadora?—pregunto un poco después. Me daba miedo que terminara hablando con Edward y se lastimara más pero tenía que confiar en ella

-adelante—dije lanzándome cómodamente en mi cama. La observe por un rato hasta que vi una pequeña lagrima bajar por su mejilla.—Bella…-dije levantándome como un resorte; ella limpio su lagrima rápidamente y apoyo su rostro en su palma-¿qué pasa?—susurre

-nada—respondió mientras movía ágilmente el mouse

-¿qué leíste?—dije apartándola de mi ratón. Busque la ultima pagina abierta y era…- ¿enserio? ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista o algo así?—un segundo antes bella se había levantado molesta y se lanzo a mi cama con la intención de no escucharme.

-es costumbre…-dijo con su rostro contra la almohada

-muy mala costumbre—casi grite mientras entraba al blog de Edward. Habían varias publicaciones recientes

"Amor, en el café en 30 min"—Beth—Era una entrada reciente en el blog, que de seguro ella también había leído. "Qué asco" me atreví a pensar

-te dije que él no era para nada…-ella me interrumpió

-¡ya se!—dijo con voz ahogada—¡ya sé!—grito esta vez y se sentó al borde de la cama roja, debería ser de la rabia.—pero no pensé que el…-me levante justo en el momento en el que ella no pudo terminar la oración. Me senté a su lado y sobe su espalda. Me permite terminar su oración:

-¿no pensaste que te olvidaría tan rápido no?—ella soltó un gemido se recostó en mi hombro

-no me gusta llorar…-acaricie su cabello

-el no lo merece. Bella—llame—vamos a Chicago. Divirtámonos y olvídate de él.

-Alice, no lo deje decir nada. Me guie por unos comentarios que leí en una foto de él y…-levante una mano para callarla.

-¿qué comentarios?—pregunte con cautela.

-estaba aburrida y vi unas fotos de él en su MSN y habían comentarios de…-ella se levanto y se sentó de nuevo en la computadora. Abrió una cuantas páginas, tecleo algo y luego me llamo.

-pues…-no podía decir mucho. Las fachas que tenía Edward en aquella foto no ayudaban a mi raciocinio inmediato. Él estaba sin camisa, y era guapo, tenía que concederle eso.

-lee los comentarios…-dijo aburrida. Lo leería en voz alta/baja

"Ummm… Pareces… stripper?"—decía una tal Sara

"No lo soy, ¡como crees!"—contesto Edward

"pero si quieres te hago algo privado"—puso en un comentario más abajo. Abrí mi boca de la sorpresa, pero seguí leyendo

"¡entonces si eres! =O"—respondió la misma "Sara"

"Que no. Aunque lo haría si mi novia me lo pidiera. Y primero tendría que conseguir una"—contestó el muy bastardo

"Todo lo que harías por ella."—siguió insinuando

"Si. Lástima que no tengo novia."—no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito. "¿¡Y que mierdas es bella entonces!" le reproche en mi mente

"¿podría ser yo?"—estaba empezando a irritarme esa tal Sara

-creo que leí suficiente…-me enderece y cerré la pagina de la rabia que me daba que el tipo ese no considerara "nada" a bella. Es que si tan solo lo tuviera en frente…

-bueno, y por eso termine con Edward…-dijo su nombre muy bajito… casi en susurro. Odiaba ver a mi amiga /hermana así-bueno no termine, simplemente… -pareció buscar la palabra- me aleje.

-Okey. Ahora eso es lo de menos. A alistar maletas…-en el ovalado y con casi forma de corazón rostro de bella se formo una pequeña sonrisa

BPVO:

Una vez listas las maletas, Carlisle nos llevo al aeropuerto. Si. Nos largamos a las 2 am. Pero ¿cómo decirle que no a Alice Cullen?

Justo antes de subir al avión recibí un texto de Jake

"Mi vida necesitamos hablar"—y por alguna razón sabía que no era bueno.

"Luego Jake. Estoy a punto de subir a un avión"—respondí rápidamente

"no puedo seguir con esto. Bella tengo una posible candidata como mi novia…¿sabes lo que significa?"—mire el celular como si quisiera apuñalarlo, pero al final conteste con frialdad:

"Claro que sé. Es mi retiro. Hablamos cuando termines con ella"

"Suerte en tu viaje."—fue lo único que recibí de vuelta. Esto sí que era una mierda.

-señoritas apaguen sus celulares—dijo con falsa amabilidad la azafata.

-voy—conteste de mala gana. A mi lado Alice me miro como si fuera un bicho raro

-¿Que tienes?—pregunto en susurro

-Jake tiene novia-ella abrió desmesuradamente la boca lo cual me hizo gracia.

-Ese perro hijo de su…-la mire para callarla, había empezado a elevar la voz—de su madre—dijo en mi oído. —ya verás. El volverá a ti. Esa es solo una intrusa más

-no quiero discutir eso ahora…-dije recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes de lo que te perdiste niña estúpida?—Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién era ella para hablarme así? Edward estaba al lado de esa rubia hueca y sonreía mientras ella me insultaba. Me dolió el pecho, que de seguro era solo mi corazón rompiéndose. Yo solo quería que se fuera y me dejara sola. ¿No veía lo mucho que me lastimaba? Necesitaba mi puerto fijo.

A lo lejos visualicé a Jacob, que con la mano me decía adiós y con la otra sostenía la mano de una chica que yo no conocía. Todos me estaban dejando y eran por terceros. ¿Tan malo era estar a mi lado? Me arrodiille y comencé a llorar, ya no me importaba nada

-¡Isabella Swan!—sentí que me jalaban, pero mis parpados se sentían más pesados…-¡mueve el trasero!—grito Alice-No. No llores preciosa… Awwww Bells, deja de decir su nombre—susurró. Y creo que si entendí la mitad de lo que dijo fue mucho. —Si deme el agua…-De pronto me sentí muy despierta y mojada. Había una parte positiva, y era que todo fue un sueño. La mala fue que enfoque la vista y Alice fue lo primero que vi. Toque mi rostro, ahora empapado, y pase un dedo debajo de mis ojos, las manchas negras eran inevitables.

-morirás…-dije con voz pegajosa

-tenia que hacerlo…-estaba conteniendo la risa, lo sabia—toma.—dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Lo tome de mala gana y limpie el delineador.—tenemos que salir…-me levante echando fuego y saque mi maleta para luego descender del avión.

Una vez que estuvimos en el aeropuerto para recoger las maletas más grandes, pude observar a un chico entre la multitud era alto y con rizos… ¿adivinan quién es? Sip… mi futuro cuñado. Jasper Hale.

-ya llego—dije sin ánimos a Alice que recorría con la mirada la cinta que transportaba las maletas, aun no llegaban las nuestras. Ella pego un grito que casi, casi me revienta el tímpano. Suspire. Ahora yo tendría que cargar con las dos maletas.

Espere 3 minutos y al fin vi la maleta de Alice, la tome y me caí con ella… ¿¡esa niña traía piedras acaso!?

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto una voz masculina y precisamente quería a ese espécimen lejos de mi. Al levantar la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules

-Si—dije en susurro. Tome la mano que me ofrecía y me puse de pie, quedando a centímetro del desconocido

-¿pesada tu maleta, eh?—tenía un acento, pero era muy leve para tan solo decir: el es de…-disculpa—dijo cuando lo quede mirando mucho—mi nombre es Marco Davini—no lo vi venir. El tomo mi mano y depósito un suave beso en ella, me ruborice.

-Isabella Swan—dije un poco tarde. Davini… debería ser italiano…-¿qué haces en chicago?—¿de dónde venía la valentía? Ni idea.

-Negocios.—dijo con una sonrisa. "así que es mayor… ummm Bella… no tienes mucha suerte en estos días"—perdona, ¿esperas otra maleta?—dijo concentrándose en mis ojos. Baje la mirada y me arrepentí de ello. El tomo mi barbilla y la levanto hasta quedar en descubierto.

-si.—dije repentinamente animada—¿y tú?

-no. Pero te quería ayudar.—sonreí, sintiéndome realmente feliz.—claro. Si no te molesta.

-Gracias—dije al ver mi maleta.—en realidad esta no es mía—dije señalando la que tenia a mi lado—es de…-me alce de puntillas para ver si localizaba a Alice pero lo último que vi de ella estaba traspasando las puertas del aeropuerto y lo sabía por el mechón de cabello—Vaya…-dije molesta

-¿ocurre algo?—el siguió mi vista-

-se fueron sin mi.—dije volviendo mi vista a la cinta transportadora. Pedí permiso y me pude acercar a mi maleta. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, una mano se posa sobre ella antes que yo.

-no vaya a ser que este igual de pesada que la otra—dijo levantándola y colocándola en el piso.

-Gracias pero me tengo que ir—dije tomando las maletas.

-¿hacia dónde vas?—pregunto tomando su propia maleta y siguiendo mi paso

-a la universidad…-el sonrió con sarcasmo—no quise que sonara como sonó.—ambos reímos—es que mi amiga vino a visitar a su novio y nos quedaremos en su habitación. Bueno ella se quedara. Yo iré a… el tiene, su madre tiene una habitación para mi…

-bien—no pudo ocultar su acento. Si era italiano—te puedo dejar ahí.- fruncí el ceño—se fueron sin ti, ¿no?

-si, pero yo puedo tomar un taxi gracias. —empezaba a sentirme acorralada.

-bien como digas bella…-mi nombre en sus labios sonó extrañamente provocador…- ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?—dijo cuando estábamos afuera, esperando taxis

-3 días—dije algo distraída con los colores de la cuidad. Ya estaba amaneciendo—por placer. ¿Qué negocios haces?

-un divorcio. —me gire a verlo. No parecía tan viejo como para estar casado. Es mas solo debería tener 5 años más que yo… o algo así—no quise que sonara así…-sonrió—soy abogado.—fue mi turno de sonreír

-no te ves tan viejo. —dije a punto de reírme

-oh, gracias. Considerando que tengo 24, es un insulto…-estalle en risas y él me siguió. 24 años, no estaba mal.—¿cuántos años tienes Cisne?—algo en esa oración estaba mal… "cisne" repetí en mi mente… él me decía así "basta bella…"

-16.—dije un poco aturdida.

-¿te ocurre algo?—dijo tomándome de la mano. Comencé a sentirme mareada—te dije que las maletas pesaban mucho para ti.-trate de sonreír, pero solo logre que el frunciera el ceño. Seguro estaba pálida.

-Estoy bien…-dije después de un minuto. Mire nuestras manos. Yo agarraba la suya con fuerza y el hacía lo mismo. Repentinamente me sentí incomoda.

-bonito sonrojo. —comento soltando poco a poco mi mano.

-no ayudas…-dije acomodando mi cabello para tapar un poco mi rostro.

-tu tampoco.—lo mire confundida.—ya no puedo verlo…-delicadamente retiro mi cabello y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.—mejor. Dime bella… ¿no estás pequeña para estar sola en una ciudad como esta?—me encogí de hombros

-no es tu problema…-no quise sonar evasiva ni mucho menos mal educada. Pero así sonó.

-¡claro que si!—dijo tomando algo del interior de su chaqueta.- seré el responsable si te ocurre algo. Acuérdate que seguramente sea el ultimo que te vea con vida.—parpadee incontables veces… ¿estaba bromeando, o no?- deberías ver tu cara-estallo en risas y solo lo acompañe con una sonrisa

-pareces un psicópata…-comente revisando mi celular, el cual había comenzado a vibrar

-no. Soy muy noble. —dijo extendiéndome una tarjeta. La tome y revise el némero. —estaré aquí una semana, puedes llamarme si te pierdes

-ya se dieron cuenta que falto…-dije levantando mi celular y mostrándole el mensaje

-"Lo siento bells. Vamos por ti. Alice"—leyó y soltó una risita…- tu amiga no es precisamente detallista

-¿por qué lo dices?

-no eres algo que se olvide tan fácil…-quise no tomarlo con doble sentido pero es que él era demasiado guapo-eres muy hermosa—dijo cerca en mi oreja… una sonrisa se formo lentamente en mi rostro.

-gracias.—un taxi se detuvo en frente de nosotros. —tómalo tu, ya vienen por mi-dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias bella, un placer conocerte—extendió su mano y la toma para estrecharla pero el tenia un plan mejor, beso mi mano con delicadeza e hizo una reverencia… me causó gracia. El subió su maleta y lo despedí con la mano. No tardaría mucho en llamarlo

Bien, no tarde nada.

"Alo?"Contesto en tono serio

"Hola! Soy bella…"dije sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. Al otro lado de la línea escuche una risa melodiosa

"Hola hermosa, si llamaste.—¡sonó tan dulce!

"quería ver si me diste un numero valido"—otra risa

"claro. Claro. ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno?"—no vacilé

"Por supuesto."

"genial. Te enviare la dirección en un texto. ¿Ya te buscaron?" –justo en ese instante un jeep rojo, increíblemente enorme apareció ante mi, de el salto Alice y el grandote de Emmett…

"al parecer"—dije mirando duramente a Alice. Ella hizo un puchero pero no me importo. Yo seguía con mi llamada

"¿qué quieres decir? ¿Si sabes que puedo dar vuelta y buscarte no?"—Reí ante su tono de preocupación

"estoy bien… al fin llegaron"—Alice tenía las manos pegadas, como si estuviera rezando mientras Emm subía mis maletas; le enseñe el dedo medio a mi amiga.

"¿De dónde eres Bella?"—dijo después de un silencio de un segundo

"forks, Washington"—Alice dijo sin sonido: ¿con quien mierdas hablas?. No le preste atención y me subí al enorme Jeep. "¿Y tú?"

"Italia"—dijo como lo obvio—"¿Qué te gustaría de desayuno?"

"tostadas"—conteste rápido mientras el Jeep comenzaba su marcha. "pero… ¿no sería mejor que me cocinaras?"—otra risa.

"¿Estás ofreciendo que un desconocido te lleve a su habitación de hotel para que te haga tostadas?"—bueno, como el lo decía sonaba extraño

"creo que si…"

"bien. Pero si me llevan preso diré que me obligaste"—fue mi turno de reír. En el auto todos me miraron como una loca

"Trato."

"te veo en una hora."

"adiós"—canturreé

"Ciao"—debía admitir que su italiano era muy sexy.

Cerré mi teléfono con una sonrisa en mi rostro… pero me tenía que preparar para la batalla del año: ¿¡Con quien hablaba bella por teléfono!?

-hola Jasper—el solo hizo un gesto con la mano, añadiendo una sonrisa.

-Parecías muy ocupada enana…-comento Emm mirándome por el retrovisor. Sonreí abiertamente.

-tengo un nuevo amigo—anuncie.

-¿y como se llama?—pregunto malhumorada Alice.

\- no es tu problema -dije tomando de nuevo mi celular, el ya había enviado la dirección.—¿y rosalie?=-pregunte después de un silencio incomodo…

-está estudiando—dijo orgulloso Emm. Le conteste con un: Oh...

Seguí simulando que enviaba textos cuando la verdad era que no hacía nada. Pero tenía que demostrarle a Alice que yo también me puedo olvidar de ella

-Bella ya no aguanto—lloriqueo

-¿qué pasa?—pregunte sin mirarla

-¡estas molesta conmigo!- chillo.

-Algo… no debiste olvidarme.

-pero…

-¡siempre es lo mismo cuando estas con jasper!—solté de una vez. El pobre se puso de color rojo y Alice estaba… perpleja.

-Yo

-Hablamos cuando lleguemos. —dije un poquito incomoda.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Bella no fue mi intención—ella estaba mirándome desde su cama mientras yo iba y venía, acomodando mis cosas y eligiendo que ponerme.

-lo se…-dije deteniéndome frente a ella…-solo que lo haces-dije caminando hacia el espejo.

-perdón. —dijo con esa voz que te rompe el corazón, pero no me iba a dejar, al menos no hoy.—¿a dónde vas?—dijo colocándose detrás de mi

-a desayunar.—conteste mientras volvía donde estaba mi maleta y buscaba un collar

-pero la mama de Jasper nos preparo algo

-ve tu. Yo tengo que respirar mas aire, quizás ir de compras o conocer…-saque en filas mi ropa, y aun no encontraba el estúpido collar

-pero es domingo… queríamos ir a la playa-dijo persiguiéndome de vuelta al espejo.

-los alcanzo en la tarde… quizás-en mi mente fui creando un plan: desayunaría con marco, luego me disculparía y recorrería a pie la mayor parte de ciudad que pidiera, entonces me cambiaria los zapatos

-bailarinas, jeans ajustados, blusa ajustada, chaqueta de colores, cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y bolso cómodo… tu vas a una cita Isabella…-dijo observando cada una de las piezas que llevaba puesta

-solo el desayuno con un amigo…-dije saliendo de su fría mirada.—¿tienes copia de las llaves?—pregunte antes de abrir la puerta. No era muy espacioso, pero cabían dos camas individuales, 2 ropero pequeños un baño y un tocador. Extrañamente Jasper dormía solo y como ahora estábamos ocupando las dos camas, el se iría a dormir al departamento de su mama

-si…-ella se volvió y busco en su bolso una copia de las llaves de la habitación, me lanzo la llave y un beso. Solo sonreí y me despedí con la mano

Una vez fuera suspire y observe todo a mí alrededor.

Una fuente adornaba el medio del campus. Todo la grama era perfecta y algunas bancas estaban esparcidas a lo largo del camino a la universidad, era algo muy grande y hermoso, eso sin considerar la cantidad de variedades de arboles que adornaban todo. Tal vez debería considerar mis estudios aquí, reflexioné con un suspiro.

Pero mientras caminaba la llave me molestaba así que la decidí guardar entonces un reflejo del sol me cegó. Acerque la llave más hacia mí. Tenía un M torcida por una de sus lados, además eso era… esmalte de uñas rojo.

Tuve una corazonada, pero no quería exponer nada sin más pruebas… pero ¿que posibilidades habían de que jasper engañara a Alice con alguien cuyo nombre empezara por M? Mis opciones eran escasas pero al final decidí guardar la llave, le diría a Alice después… no podía estropearle todo el viaje.

Tome el primer taxi y solo dije: a la residencia Beadle.

.

.

.

Ya estaba aquí, frente al apartamento de Marco; no podía echarme para tras ¿verdad? Respiré muy hondo y finalmente toque la puerta

Aquel mismo chico que me ayudo en la mañana, de ojos azules y que vestía traje, ahora solo estaba con su camisa remangada y el pantalón, un poco despeinado pero igualmente atractivo.

-hola Bella—dijo con media sonrisa ¿era idea mía o hacia un poquito más de calor? Tenía que controlarme

-Hola Marco—dije pasando a su lado. Esta demás decir que era el apartamento más hermoso que había visto.

Al entrar te encontrabas con la cocina/comedor y luego estaba el pequeño salón, que tenía un mueble claro con cojines de tonos violetas, había uno más apartado de color negro con una mesa de centro y en ella había un garrón con girasoles; luego había un pasillo de donde me imaginaba conducía al dormitorio y al baño

-por aquí-dijo señalando un taburete que estaba del otro lado de la cocina, me senté a observarlo.

-¿cocinas mucho?—pregunte. El estaba sacando las tostadas y colocándolas en un plato y en otro el huevo revuelto.

-no. Creo que es la primera vez en 3 meses…-dijo dejando las tostadas frente de mi.—tienes mantequilla, jalea y jamón.—señalo cada uno de los ingredientes y yo sonreí. Me sentía muy halagada.

-gracias. —estaba sacando las otras tostadas y colocándolas en su plato, luego saco de la nevera dos vasos

-¿jugo?—asentí—es de frutas—creo que el jugo fue lo único que no preparo

-¿que tomas tu?—pregunte antes de darle mi primera mordida a la tostada con mantequilla

-malteada… con algo de vitaminas-se veía algo… apenado. Mordí mis labios para no soltar la pregunta

-¿que haces tan lejos de casa?—ahora estábamos frente a frente y él me llevaba una cabeza de ventaja.

-deje Italia desde muy pequeño…-rió—pero el acento no lo puedo dejar atrás—sonreí y bebí un sorbo de mi jugo.—¿tú qué haces fuera de Forks?—fruncí el ceño, no sabía si decirle todo o simplemente omitir algunas cosas—está bien sino me dices-dijo tranquilamente

-fue un viaje rápido… muchas malas noticias para un solo día, supongo—una pequeña arruga adorno su rostro

-espero que no sean tan malas…-dijo mirándome a los ojos -o tal vez ya es muy tarde…-muy seguramente había encontrado en mis ojos la tristeza—Lo siento-dijo muy bajito

-¿como puedes saberlo?—pregunte untando mi otra tostada de jalea

-eres un libro abierto, sin ofender—su sonrisa fue tierna y cómplice, unos pequeños hoyuelos lo acompañaron.

-siempre lo supuse…-suspire. Había llegado el momento de admitirlo en voz alta—mi hermana murió. —solté sin poder procesar mi pensamiento. El se levanto y rápidamente rodeo la isla y se apoyo en u codo, esperando mi reacción-no sé porque…-senti las lagrimas en el borde de mis ojos. No creía poder continuar hablando-me tengo que ir.—tome mi cartera que estaba a un lado y me incorpore rápidamente, deseaba no tropezar con nada

Mi mano se posó en la perilla, pero el tomo mi mano y me hizo soltar la puerta

-bella-llamó. —no te vayas—rogó—no tienes que contarme pero deberías saber-se acerco a mí y me habló al odio—que me interesa. —mi única acción coherente fue rodearlo con mis brazos y hundir mi rostro en su pecho… creo que no había tenido el momento de desahogarme. Y aunque fuera con un extraño, no me importaba hacerlo. De alguna absurda manera no sentía desconfianza de él- bella ragazza piangere. Non abbiate paura—no entendí lo que dijo, pero me sentí con más ganas de llorar.

El acariciaba mi cabello mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia el mueble. Ahí ambos nos sentamos y yo me recosté en sus piernas… el cantaba una nana, que apenas entendí, mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

10 minutos después

-creo que estoy lista para hablar…-dije con la voz un poco pegajosa.

-¿quieres un poco de agua?—pregunto y asentí. Me incorpore para sentarme y antes de que él se fuera por mi vaso de agua, me dio un beso en la frente diciendo: Bella mía.

Si bien no tenía ni un día de conocerlo me sentía muy segura con el, sabia que él me comprendería…

.

.

.

-no entiendo…-dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Era la segunda vez que le explicaba mi relación con Edward-¿la tercera es la vencida no?—reí y bebí un sorbo de lo que quedaba de mi agua.

-nos conocimos en florida, es mas, solo me fije en el. Luego yo me metí mucho a la lectura… en especial de un blog…-lo mire haber si había entendido. Él asintió—luego el me habla y me dijo que él era el chico de florida y que… bueno el me llamo cisne—el asintió—hace como un mes y tres días el me pidió que fuéramos Cyber novios…-su rostro era un poema.

-dijiste que si…-dijo algo ¿desilusionado?

-si. Él no estaba el 30…-dije mirando mis manos.—hablamos en mi cumpleaños, el 13. Pero… no puedo creer que no se acordara…-no sabía que mas decir

-seguro es un hombre olvidadizo. —tomó mi mano derecha. Le di la mirada del mal.—ok, ya entendí…-lo mire divertida.—¡en serio!—rió. Hizo una pausa—ahora quiero que me cuentes lo de tu hermana…-dijo serio. Suspire.

-me entere hace un día… o menos. —frunció el ceño—nunca supe de su existencia hasta ayer…-el frotó mi mano con su pulgar, incitándome a continuar. Instintivamente apreté mas su mano con la mía—mi mama dijo que se llamaba Amanda…-mi garganta se cerro de repente—no sé nada de ella… así que no hay mucho que decir

-bella—llamó—hay mucho que decir. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lo supiste?

Sonreí.

—como si fuese uno de esos programas de TV donde hacen bromas de muy mal gusto pero al final siempre te dan algo, pero… luego me di cuenta que esa era mi realidad. Y no había ningún premio…-mi voz se rompió al final de la oración y él me atrajo a su pecho y derrame las lágrimas que nunca quisiera volver derramar: lagrimas de puro dolor.

-no me gusta ver a una niña llorar…-dijo en broma mientras me sobaba la espalda. Lo apreciaba, al menos trataba de consolarme-pero si tuviste un premio…-me separe de él para poder quedar cara a cara.

-no entiendo—dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-antes, cuando me contabas sobre… -agradecí que no dijera su nombre- dijiste que tu tenias la oportunidad de viajar a Londres

-si. Para buscar a la hija de Amanda. —el pareció pensar algo

-¿y por qué no estás en un avión camino a Londres?—¿qué podría decir sin quedar como una completa tonta o infantil niña de 16 años?

-yo… no tengo nada que buscar allá.—dije un minuto después

-¿y él?

-el me niega. ¿Por qué yo debería ir allá en las peores circunstancias con la sola intención de verlo?—el sonrió de una forma que me pareció muy familiar.

-eres terca… ahora lo compruebo. —reí un poco. El estaba en lo correcto.

-podemos pasar a algo más… no tan sobre mi…-me rei de mi propio enredo de palabras

-claro.—dijo recostándose en el mueble. Lo imité

-¿tienes novia?—créanme que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-no.—dijo con una sonrisa—¿te gustaría serlo?—sentí como un balde de agua fría y supuse que mi rostro reflejaría lo que sentía. El estalló en risas—¡bella! Es una broma. No pongas esa cara…-solté una risita nerviosa y continúe por caminos más seguros

-¿hermanos?—el negó con la cabeza.- ¿Dónde vives?

-en el mundo—contesto sin mirarme.

-explícate. —el se enderezó y comenzó:

-he tenido mucha suerte. Cada vez que termino un caso me sale otro y casi siempre implica ir a otros países o estados… nunca imaginé que esta carrera tan larga y aburrida fuera lo mejor que me pasara.— sonaba tan apasionado que lo transmitía, era hipnotizante.—en unos días termino este caso, bastante interesante por cierto

-es solo un divorcio… ¿qué tiene de interesante?—me senté con las piernas cruzadas, observando como el tomaba la misma posición que yo. No parecía un profesional de 24 años, parecía solo un chico con un poco mas de edad que yo.

-tu crees que los divorcios destruyen todo, ¿verdad?—asentí—no es así. Hay veces en la vida, donde es preferible tomar caminos separados aunque haya mucho amor de por medio, incluso si hay hijos…-suspiró—no todo es amor bella, también es convivencia, respeto. Esta pareja por ejemplo son un par de… bueno, son ese tipo de personas que creyeron en el "vivieron felices para siempre" y cuando empezaron a vivir juntos las peleas eran terriblemente grandes aunque el motivo fuese un plato fuera de lugar. Con el paso de los años, tuvieron un hijo…-miro sus manos—delante de él eran puro amor, nunca se notó fingido. Pero luego de que el chico creciera y se fuera de la casa ellos no decidieron separarse y aun así seguían discutiendo. Ambos comenzaron a tener problemas de salud y como esas cosas de la vida, le dieron 2 años de vida aproximadamente, a cada uno debido a una enfermedad-me tape la boca con la mano. Parecía una historia demasiado triste—y ahora decidieron separarse. Quieren vivir sus últimos meses en paz.—me miró—sabes, no los culpo. Ellos se aman, pero como todos, tienen defectos y lamentablemente… eso pudo más que ellos.—pero algo no terminaba encajando en su historia

-como es que sabes tanto de ellos…-en su rostro apareció una sonrisa un poco forzada y triste.

-soy su hijo. —dijo tomando mi mano. —no te preocupes por mí. La idea de que fuera yo quien los separara fue mía, siempre quise hacer algo bonito por ellos…-entrelace nuestros dedos y en ese instante el me miro sorprendido

-creo que es muy bonito de tu parte que…-él se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración. No me sentí incomoda… solo algo fuera de lugar

-bella…-susurro—¿por qué tenias que tener 16?

-échale la culpa a mis padres…-el rio y sobó su nariz contra la mía

-entonces ¿Por qué apareciste justo ahora?...

-nada es una coincidencia en este mundo

-¿estás diciendo que estas destinada a ser mía?—ahora bien podría clasificar esto como un roce de labios, pero era mucho menos que eso

-yo no soy de nadie…-sentí la necesidad de terminar lo que el había comenzado, así que me incline hacia adelante. Sus labios me recibieron con suavidad y paciencia… fue algo lento, cálido y con un sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con amor, era como un consuelo mutuo. El colocó sus manos en mi cintura, empujándome hacia atrás quedando solo entre el mueble y su cuerpo, yo situé mis manos en su cabello casi negro y jugué con el, hubo un momento que me sentí en el cielo. Fue cuando el gimió en mi boca para luego susurrar mi nombre. Poco a poco el fue tocando más abajo llegando a mis caderas y tomo el dobladillo de la camisa y metió sus manos dentro, tocando mi piel… me estremecí con fuerza.

Pero mi mente se negaba a creer que era Marco yo solo tenía la imagen de Edward y alucinaciones mías de él con otras intrusas como diría Alice así que sin poder evitarlo, dos lagrimas bajaron hasta mi cuello. Marco se detuvo en seco

-maldición bella…-se levanto y me observo—¡diablos!... no fue mi intención es que yo… tu….no quise…-me senté y levante una mano.

-espera… déjame respirar—inhale unas cuantas veces y cerré los ojos para ver si detenía las alucinación con Edward.—no te disculpes…-dije una vez que abrí los ojos y lo encontré sentado a mi lado, con su cabeza entre sus manos

-tu…-sonrió de forma amarga-tengo que disculparme Bella…-negué con la cabeza

-fue por mucho el mejor beso de mi vida-dije tratando y rogando por no sonrojarme-

-pero no pensabas en mi-dijo serio.

-claro que sí. Solo que… -suspiré-sabia que eras tu, pero Edward se mete en mis pensamientos… y no son nada buenos… sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, es un recuerdo constante. Discúlpame tu a mí.—el tomó mi mano y la beso

-mejor ser amigos bella…-algo en mi ser dolió. Simplemente por haber perdido la oportunidad de olvidarlo

-pienso lo mismo…-susurré. Me incline y deje un beso en su mejilla… "eres muy especial" susurré en su oído. Pude sentir como sonreía.

-Grazie—dijo tomando mis manos.—creo que…-miró por encima de mi cabeza—ya es un poco tarde. Tengo que ir a una reunión. —De repente me sentí vacía…-puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme, no tardare mucho.—comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí:

-no. Gracias—sonreí—voy a comer con Alice-aunque sabía que era mentira. El asintió.

-Bueno Bella… otro día será. —sonrio como solo él sabia y unos pequeños óyuelos se instalaron en su rostro. De verdad tenía ganas de amarlo y poder olvidar a…- ¿me estas escuchando?—el estaba agitando una mano frente mis ojos

-disculpa. ¿Qué decías?—parpadee.

-que si mañana no tenias nada que hacer, cosa que dudo, podrías llamarme… tal vez te lleve a algún lugar bonito-sonreí.

-Claro. Yo te llamaré…-ambos nos levantamos y él me acompaño hasta la puerta. Eche un vistazo a nuestro desayuno a medias, algún día tendría que remediarlo. Tome mi pequeña cartera y le dije:

-otro día terminaremos nuestro desayuno. —el soltó una risita.

-si y la próxima vez será más elaborado. Lo juro. —hizo una seña de boy scout. Me mordí el labio para evitar la risa.—y disculpa lo de…-¡se sonrojo! Juro que era lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida... el era… "tranquilízate bella" grito mi conciencia.

-no te… preocupes, yo tampoco soy tan santa si dividimos la ecuación.—el rio.

-claro… pero aquí el caballero soy yo, así que…

-ok. —suspiré. Ya estábamos en la puerta. Mejor dicho, yo estaba del otro lado…- Adiós-el sostuvo mi mano y le dio un beso.

-Es un hasta luego. —asentí y le di la espalda. Él espero ahí. Parado en el umbral de la puerta y no fue sino hasta que voltee en una esquina, que pude mirar hacia adelante.

Al salir del complejo… camine por las calles, que extrañamente estaban solitarias para ser domingo.

Creo que iba por mi tercera cuadra cuando sentí vibrar mi celular, lo saque, no sin antes de echar un vistazo alrededor.

"911"—era de Alice. No me preocupé seguramente era una emergencia de vestuario

APVO:

-Déjame explicarte…-decía a mi alrededor mientras yo lo empujaba y estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-solo déjame irme, ¿ok?—grite encarándolo un poco.

-Ali, por favor, déjame explicarte yo no sabía…-suspiré.

-¡Claro! La zorra esa tenia la llave de TU cuarto y tu… ni idea…-hice un ademan con la mano. Tanta hipocresía me asfixiaba

-yo no se la di…-dijo cerrando mi maleta

-quítate…-amenacé.

-déjame explicarte Alice…-dijo serio.

-no.—frunció el ceño—no quiero escuchar tu discurso ensayado, no me interesa.—en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-oye Alice, tu le pusiste esta M a la llave… digo de Mary-decía ella mirando la llave entre sus manos. Se notaba distraída. Me acerque a ella y se la arrebaté

-¿otra?—chille.—esto es increíble…-dije lanzándole la llave a jasper.

-¿qué pasa, por qué la maleta?—preguntó bella quitándose su cartera

-esa M no es de Mary es de Miranda… ¿no jasper?—lo miré—explícale a bella quién diablos es Miranda

-ella es mi compañera…-bufé

-es tu OTRA novia, ¡acéptalo!—grité antes de volver a mi maleta…

-¿la estas engañando?—preguntó bella en susurro. Negué con la cabeza, como si no fuera más obvio. Yo tenía que ser tan ingenua para creer que él iba a serme fiel…

-¡no! lo juro. Alice encontró una copia debajo de la puerta, cuando iba a desayunar y luego me llamó. Yo no hice una copia. ¡Menos dos!... bella por favor haz que me escuche…-escuchaba las suplicas de Jasper pero no espere lo demás. Un sonido agudo y fuerte resonó en toda la habitación. Luego una puerta azotada. Me gire y encontré a bella sobándose la mano.

-tu no lo hiciste, alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.—dijo buscando su maleta. Me quede estática. —¿qué esperas?... nos largamos aun hotel.

-¿y porque no nos vamos?—pregunté confusa.

-aun no han pasado los tres días.

.

.

.

-Bella, ¿quien es Marco?—pregunté levantando su teléfono

-¡dame!—ella me quito en teléfono y mientras leía el mensaje una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- creo que ya nos podemos ir de aquí-mire a nuestro alrededor, el hotel tampoco me agradaba

-¿que te dijo?—me levanté y fui por mi bolso

-que nos podemos quedar en su apartamento—miro por la ventana-el vendrá a buscarnos

-Ajá, pero ¿quién es?—ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a mi

-lo conocí en el aeropuerto. Es de Italia y tiene 24…-abrí un poquito los ojos de la impresión- es súper guapo, todo un caballero y…-suspiró—tiene algo que…-una bocina sonó no muy lejos de nosotras. Bella se puso de pie y tomo sus maletas. Yo solo la imité.

Cuando salimos del hotel un taxi estaba esperándonos. Un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos grisáceos con azul y un cuerpo de modelo abrazó a bella en cuanto salió. Cargo nuestras maletas y las metió en la cajuela. Luego se dirigió a mí:

-Mucho gusto. Marco Davini—estreche su mano.

-Alice Cullen. —sonrió un poco y nos hizo entrar en el taxi.

-Gracias por esto—dijo bella mirándolo como si fuera el hombre mas sexy del mundo… bien, si era sexy eso nadie lo puede refutar, pero… ¡al diablo! Si que estaba atractivo.

-no es nada. Pero luego me explicaran que pasó…-algo que dijo él me alarmó. Yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo que… había visto. Si. Porque no solo fue por una llave, yo los vi, con estos ojos verdes oscuros que tengo. Ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, él la tenia agarrada e la cintura, ella se acercó un poco pero el alejó su rostro, sonrió y le dijo algo que a ella le causó risa.

-Alice ya llegamos—dijo bella agarrando mi brazo.

-ya voy—salí del taxi y cargue la maleta menos pesada ya que el señor estoy muy bueno dijo que el cargaría casi todo.

Suspiré.

Aquí estaba de nuevo yo con mis pensamientos, pero prefería ahorrarme la vergüenza de decir: "hey ¿saben qué? Yo tenía un novio, y lo visitaba cada mes, luego en una de mis visitas, lo vi con otra mujer. Si, fui tan tonta para tener una relación de lejos sabiendo muy bien el dicho: Amor de Lejos… felices los cuatro. Algo que hasta hoy no creía" no por supuesto que Alice Cullen no diría eso. Pero tampoco negaría que él me engañó, simplemente yo fui una tonta al no darme cuenta.

-Alice no me agrada nada esas arrugas que se forman en tu frente—dijo bella mientras esperábamos que Marco abriera la puerta del apartamento.

-estoy pensando Bella-dije caminando detrás de ella.

La suite era bonita, bien combinada con respecto a los colores, uno que otra pintura allá, y muy espaciosa

-sus cuartos están aquí-dijo el señalando un pasillo a la vez que se introducía en el. —este de acá puede ser tuyo Alice—señaló un cuarto que tenia por fondo blanco y decoraciones neutrales pero un bonito arreglo de rosas rojas lo adornaba en una esquina.

-es genial—dije sonriéndole—gracias.—camine directo a la habitación y deje la maleta a un lado. Bella susurró un: ya vengo y asentí. Solo quería dormir pero las traicioneras lagrimas estaban ahí

BPVO:

Marco me mostraba mi cuarto, pero por alguna razón, me disculpe y camine hasta la habitación de Alice, sabia que ella me necesitaba.

Al entrar, la encontré dormida, con ambas manos unidas y debajo de su rostro. Parecía un angelito dormido. Aun estaba con la ropa puesta pero no importaba. Al menos había dejado de llorar.

…

Los dos días siguientes fueron una pesadilla en mi intento de mejorar sus ánimos. Jasper se había enterado de nuestra localización y llamaba todo el tiempo. Tanto, que en un arranque de rabia, de mi parte, tiré el celular de Alice desde el balcón de la suite, hasta que cayó en la cabeza del rubio descerebrado.

Luego tuvimos que llamar a seguridad porque el gritaba a cada rato. Era insólito. ¿Acaso no podía admitir que no sabe amar?

_5 de Octubre 2003_

Hoy era nuestro último día. Y marco dijo que nos iba a conceder este día en el apartamento para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, que él estaría a un llamado.

Así que cuando me levanté, salí a una tienda de revistas y películas y compre todas las que pude. Además de muchas golosinas y helados para el despecho.

Cuando volví al conjunto departamental, encontré a alice hecha un ovillo en el sillón negro.

Deje mis compras inmediatamente y corrí hacia ella.

-alice—llame. Quite el cabello de su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba dormida.

-bella… tengo hambre—gruñó. Reí.

-traje helado.—ella se enderezó como un resorte y sonrió

-dame—dijo con una vocecita aguda.

Fui en busca del helado y dos cucharadas. Volví y me desplome en el sillón. Encendimos la TV y comenzamos a comer.

-¿Qué haremos?—pregunto cuando el helado se termino.

-no lo sé. —dije levantándome. Una idea paso por mi cabeza.—Marco dejó abierto su cuarto.

-¿y?—dijo cambiando de canales muy rápido

-podemos utilizar la computadora.

-la pido—gritó en cuando termine de hablar. Apago la televisión y corrió hacia el cuarto de marco, el cual era el último en el pequeño pasillo.

Camine detrás de ella, no sin antes dejar todo en su lugar.

Cuando entre al cuarto encontré a Alice inmediatamente abriendo MSN.

-tengo una idea—dijo con su sonrisa malévola.

-dila, sino explotaras—me senté en el borde de la cama y espere a que continuara de hablar.

-dame el correo de Edward…-me quede boquiabierta. De inmediato el corazón me comenzó a latir rápido al escuchar su nombre. Mis manos se pusieron frías, y no sabía por qué. Siempre era así. Bueno, era cuando hablaba con él.

-¿para qué?—pregunte levantándome de mi lugar

-quiero hablarle como una chica cualquiera, a ver si el también quiere conquistarme…-no lo pensé mucho. Asentí. Le dicte el correo y ella lo agrego rápidamente. No esperamos ni 15 minutos, y el ya aparecía en una ventana como, Conectado. En ese instante sentí mi corazón latir rápido.

-voy a hablarle—dijo alice sin ver mi rostro. Abrió la ventana de conversación y yo sentía que me iba a dar un infarto, sin embargo, me hice la dura y busque una silla para sentarme al lado de Alice

"Hola =)" Había puesto ella

"Hola Linda, de donde eres?"- ¿puede ser mas…?

"Forks, Washington y tu?"—respire profundo

"Londres. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"—Alice se giro hacia mi

-¿Qué le digo?—pregunto divertida…

-18—dije sin pensarlo.

"18 y tu?"—esto parecía un interrogatorio

"21… como estas?"

"bien, esta lloviendo"

" a mi novia, no le gusta la lluvia… por cierto, ella vive ahí"—evite con todas mis fuerzas la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir

"¿como se llama?"

"Bella."

"¿y cuanto llevan saliendo?"

"muy poco. Pero ella hace unos dias se enojo conmigo y no se porque… "—alice me miró y dijo:

-¿el no sabe porque…?—no pudo terminar la frase

-que se yo—dije algo histérica—solo me fui…-ella negó con la cabeza, desaprobando mis acciones

"que mal, espero que regresen"—Alice soltó una risita malévola

"yo también, pero quiero darle su espacio…"

"me tengo que ir, bye Linda. Un placer" dijo un minuto después.

Alice cerro la ventana y su MSN.

Me dio una mirada extraña.—no me interesa lo que piense, seguro y ya sabe quién eres y por eso dijo lo que dijo—agregué rápidamente.

-eres necia—chillo, levantando los brazos y caminando dramáticamente. Apague la computadora y la seguí.

…

Pasamos el resto de la tarde mirando una o dos peliculas. Luego comenzamos a arreglar nuestras cosas, para ese entonces Marco ya había llegado, a lo cual Alice no puso buena cara

-¿Qué te pasa con Marco?—pregunte en la habitación de ella, terminando de recoger su maquillaje mientras ella se bañaba.

-no lo sé, algo no me cuadra…-contestó

-no pienso tener nada con él, si te hace sentir mejor.—ella soltó un bufido y cerro la ducha.

-igual sigue sin agradarme…-ella termino de vestirse. Y yo di por terminada mi estadía en Chicago.

.

.

.

-te llamare—dije sonriendo

-yo te escribiré… que te vaya bien—rozo sus labios con mi mejilla y suspiré… deseaba que…

-bella—llamó Alice a mi lado me gire y vi su rostro de temor

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunté en voz baja

-Jasper…-lo busque con la mirada…

-no lo veo…-le dije a Marco para que estuviera alerta pero dejé de sentir la presión de las manos de alice en las mias. Al verla de nuevo, la observo varios metros mas allá, de brazos cruzados y cabeza baja, escuchando a jasper, fruncía el ceño ante cada palabra. Avance dos pasos, pero alguien me detuvo

-no es tu pelea…-susurró

-es mi amiga—el sonrió

-le harás un favor…-me rodeó con sus brazos…- desearía que fueras mi hermanita—yo reí con ganas—no le veo el chiste

-tu pareces de comercial… yo solo soy muy común—el negó con la cabeza…-Marco, no quiero discutir…-al fondo escuche un llanto. Me gire hacia mi amiga, otra vez, y esta vez lloraba en su pecho… y lloraba con ganas. Luego ella simplemente levanto su cabeza y yo giré la mía al siquiera pensar en ver tan intimo momento.

No pasó mucho para que anunciaran nuestro vuelo, Alice regreso con jasper pegada y al momento de partir, de ambas partes hubo llantos. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Estaban enamorados.

Pero preferí no preguntar sabia que cuando ella pudiera hablar lo haría mientras tanto me quedo con un adiós de un nuevo amigo, que presiento estará cuando necesite…

**Horas después**

-Bella!—chillo Esme. Corrí a abrazarla. Ella era como una segunda madre para mí

-Hola—dije recostada en su hombro.

Recién llegabamos de Chicago, fue un viaje tranquilo pero ya ansiaba estar con mis…

-y mis padre ya llegaron—afirme

-si, venimos de allá—dijo Carlisle con Alice entre sus brazos- ¿quieres que te dejemos ahí?

-por favor

**En el carro**

-hablaremos por MSN—me susurró Alice, yo asentí, solo por inercia. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa

En el camino le contamos muy poco a sus padres, ya que esta era una visita a "Jake" y en verdad no era asi.

Una vez frente a mi casa, me ayudaron con mi equipaje y me dejaron justo en el umbral. Les dije que no pasaran, que necesitaba tiempo con ellos

Abrí la puerta, sin saber lo que me esperaba.

No dije nada, solo entre.

-¿bella?—llamó mi padre. Al llegar lo vi sentado en el sillón. Era la primera que lo veía de negro…

-Hola papa—me tiré a sus brazos cual niña chiquita.—te extrañe

-y yo a ti pequeña.

\- ¿y mama?—el señaló la cocina y fui hacia allá. Mientras más me acercaba, una voz iba descubriendo era aguda, nueva, suave… en resumidas cuentas: de niña

-Mama—llamé. Ella giro. Estaba de espaldas hacia el mesón de la cocina. Al girar dejo al descubierto a una hermosa niña de cabellos rojizos y castaños, grandes ojos verdes, como ella, algo pálida rostro largo, pero lindos y delicados labios además de una pequeña nariz

-bella—tomo a la niña por los brazos y la ayudo a bajar. Una vez en el piso mi madre se dirigió a mi. Al abrazarla, mi rostro quedo sobre su hombro. Percatándome de la altura verdadera de aquella intrusa.

-no seas ruda—pidió. Asentí confusa. ¿Acaso temía que le rechazara?- Amor ven acá

-¿es conmigo?—su aguda voz me aturdió. Me parecía que estaba sobreactuando un poquito

-si Mónica—dijo mi mama. Ella dio pequeños pasos… y quedo al lado de René.—Mira cielo. Ella es Isabella, tu tia. Hermana de tu mama—la niña me vio de pies a cabeza. Arrugo su nariz, ¿al ver mi ropa? ¿Qué tenia de malo mis jeans, un suéter y converse? No eran tan bonitos como su pequeño vestido pero… ¡al diablo! ¿Que hacia ella mirándome así?

-Hola Isabela—me mordí el labio, y fue algo que ella no pasó desapercibido

-Solo bella…-corregí de inmediato—hola Mónica —tendí mi mano y así se quedo porque la niña no la estrecho. Mama al ver mi incomodidad le dijo

-se da la mano…-tomo su mano y la coloco sobre la mia. Sentí muy poco cuando la toque. Y fue tan extraño. Era su pequeña mano sobre la mia- perdónala bella es tímida—dijo una vez finalizado el saludo

-no importa… ¿Cómo estas?—yo no hacia ningún tipo de voz extraña porque sino me vería ridícula, además ella era capaz de entender sin tantos mimos

-bien—dijo y se dio media vuelta de camino al salón

-¿se parece a su mama?—pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-si—contesto sonriente.—que no te engañe, es muy inteligente y caprichosa

-de eso te encargas tu…-dije sonriendo, aunque yo decía la verdad.

Subí tranquilamente a mi habitación solo quería acostarme y dormir pero…

-¿dos camas?—a mi mente se vino la imagen de aquella niña. Una pequeña maleta reposaba al lado de esta cama rosa—no me queda opción…

-¿de que?—peque un salto. Y voltee

-no es bueno escuchar a las personas cuando hablan solas…-le dije

-¿hablas sola muy seguido?—pregunto rápido

-que se yo…-ella levanto los hombros y paso a mi cuarto como si nada- ¿dormirás aquí?—ella se giro a verme

-no es lo que yo pensaba, pero si.—bufé. Era una diva.

-este es mi cuarto

-nuestro—repuso

-lo que sea, primero fue mio. Así que nada de tocar aquí—señale el escritorio.—aquí—señalé mi mesita de noche—aquí—mi closet—y mucho menos tocar a…-busque en toda la habitación y…-¿Dónde está violeta?—salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando estuve al lado de mi madre le pregunte.-¿Dónde pusieron mi computadora?

-al final del pasillo—abrí la boca, para protestar, pero en vez de eso, volví a subir. Allá, solitaria, al final del pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de mis padres estaba ella, mi Violeta.

-¡Mónica!—llamé. Ella vino a mi y le termine de decir—esto tampoco se agarra…- me gire y regrese a mi cuarto. ¡Solo quería dormir!

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE.

_9 de Diciembre 2003_

Estaba totalmente cansada de aquella situación.

Me sentía sola, incompleta. Él me hacía falta. Estaba decidida a agregarlo de nuevo y esperaba por dios que pudiera arreglar esta situación.

Pero no era eso realmente lo que me enojaba sino esa niña que parecía inofensiva…

El primer mes, era tranquila y no hacia mucho. Luego comenzó a tomar confianza agarraba todo lo que le dije que no agarrara, hasta violeta resulto perjudicada, ya que René la defendió creándole una sesión a ella. Tuve que morderme mucho la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas hirientes verdades.

Por otra parte estaba Alice, la cual hacia mucho se había reconciliado con Jasper. Y ahora su relación iba de mejor a perfecto a este paso yo dudaba que ellos no se casarían, como en un principio dije al enterarme de dicha relación.

Era supuestamente, y digo supuestamente porque no me consta, una chica loca que estaba obsesionada con Jasper y le robó el juego de llaves y sacó copia., comenzó a hacerles uso y dijo que esa llave se la habían dado en gerencia. Muy inocentemente Jasper le ayudo también en algunas materias y su "amistad" fue creciendo. Fue cuando ella se enteró de que el tenia novia, ella enloqueció y lo perseguía a todo momento. Alice dijo que jasper le dijo, que hasta le había robado un beso. Y él como un caballero declinó. Y muy directamente le dijo que "amaba" a su novia. Sin más, la chica se mudó.

Y esa fue más o menos lo que los separo por esos tortuosos 3 días. El termino comprándole un teléfono a Alice, ya que ella se deshizo del otro cuando el intentaba llamar. Y así andan ahora, como uña y mugre.

Era jueves casi terminando la semana, eran las 11 pm y yo no tenia sueño. Asi que fui a lo que me había prometido a agregar a Edward.

Encendí a Violeta y abrí MSN.

Cuando termine de agregarlo me temblaban las manos y las sentía frías porque según recordaba a esta hora el se conectaba.

**25 minutos después**

Había aparecido su foto. Él estaba conectado. Me removí inquieta en mi silla. Ahora tenía frio en pies y manos. Me arme de coraje y deje mi orgullo con el anti virus.

BSwan dice: Hola

Edward Masen dice: Hola

Edward Masen dice: ¿Como estas linda?—mi corazón latió por mil

BSwan dice: un poco cansada pero bien…

BSwan dice: Y tu?

Edward Masen dice: regular—Se me hizo un nudito en el estomago

Edward Masen dice: que bueno que estes bien

Edward Masen dice: te puedo dar un beso?-suspiré

Edward Masen dice: lo necesito (K)—yo también lo necesitaba

BSwan: (K)

Edward Masen dice: porque me dejaste?—Oh mierda…

BSwan dice: porque estaba molesta, confundida y… loca

Edward Masen dice: y ahora como estas?

Edward Masen dice: ya pensaste bien las cosas?

Edward Masen: que paso?

Edward Masen dice: ya fui?—Me reí, era una frase tan americana como diría él.

BSwan dice: si ya pensé bien. Ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero

Edward Masen dice: ¿puedes decirme que pensaste?

BSwan dice: necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar...ese dia no fue el mejor y la pague contigo

BSwan dice: en verdad lo siento mucho

Edward Masen dice: si me di cuenta

Edward Masen dice: me dijiste unas cosas que me hicieron sentir mal

Edward Masen dice: como basura

Edward Masen dice: me quede pensando toda la noche

Edward Masen dice: en que había hecho mal—cerré los ojos por un segundo, juraba sentir mi corazón romperse ante sus palabras. Me sentía culpable

BSwan dice: me arrepiento de lo que dije

Edward Masen dice: no tenía ganas de nada estos días

Edward Masen dice: fueron muy difíciles

Edward Masen dice: no sabía qué hacer

Edward Masen dice: porque me había acostumbrado a ti—no dejé pasar el hecho de que solo fuera costumbre, pero yo sentía lo mismo

BSwan dice: me pasaba lo mismo

BSwan dice: Trataba de no pensarte pero es muy difícil

BSwan dice: Traté de borrarte de mi vida, pero no pude, trataba de encontrar mil razones para olvidarte pero no encontré ninguna

Edward Masen dice: yo te sigo queriendo igual que siempre

Edward Masen dice: lo sabes

Edward Masen dice: te extrañe un montón

BSwan dice: tuve que alejarme para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Yo también te extrañé.

BSwan dice: por favor perdóname, me comporte muy infantil

Edward Masen dice: si te entiendo. Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano pero estaba preparado

Edward Masen dice: me he dado cuenta que eres muy temperamental. y eso me gusta de ti

Edward Masen dice: me gusta que tengas carácter

Edward Masen dice: te quiero mucho.

BSwan dice: para que estabas preparado?

Edward Masen dice: para estas cosas

Edward Masen dice: se que eres madura y centrada

Edward Masen dice: pero eres casi una niña.

BSwan dice: Jajajaja Si :$

Edward Masen dice: pero te quiero así, con todo y tus caprichos.

BSwan dice: debí habértelo dicho que era terca no dejar que lo descubrieras por ti mismo

Edward Masen dice: pero ya lo sé. Así después sabré manejarlo…- rei en voz alta. De nuevo volvía a ser yo.

BSwan dice: espera… me tengo que ir—y ustedes pensaría que me estaba vengando… ¡Ja! Nunca! Pro es que la niña… me obligo literalmente a ir al parque, ¡no tenía ni 7 años! Y ejercía un poder increíble sobre mi madre… ¡es que la culpabilidad era más grande que yo!

-¡Mama!—Grite—son las 11:30, la llevó mañana.

-entonces apaga la computadora—grito de vuelta

BSwan dice: Amor me tengo que ir… mi mama me mando a dormir.

Edward Masen dice: bueno bebe, hasta mañana. Que descanses (L)

Y eso fue todo… me desconecte de todas mis redes sociales y apague a Violeta, todo esto con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

**Bella de nuevo enamorada, ¿que les puedo decir? **

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego**

**MVB**


	15. Capitulo 15: Navidad

**Capitulo quince**

**Navidad**

Al día siguiente, tuve que llevar a la caprichosa de Mónica. Le compre un helado y sonreía para que no me acusase con mi madre de que estaba más pendiente de la hormiga que pasaba que de ella.

Luego de eso aprendí a cómo tratarla y acusarla cuando se me presentaba la ocasión. Aun así sentía que me quitaba de a poco a mi madre. Y muy lentamente a mi padre. Con el cual me uní bastante desde la llegada de la niña. Y no era que no la queramos sino que era impuesta y no teníamos elección. Eso y de que era muy engreída no ayudaba a la situación.

Sin embargo no todo era malo, Marco me escribia al menos una vez por semana preguntándome mis avances con Mónica o con Edward y él era un desahogo incluso más que alice pues sentía que el no me juzgaría o me criticaría tan rudamente como ella lo haría…

_18 de diciembre 2003_

-Papi ¿Qué haremos para navidad?—estábamos en la sala la cual aun no estaba decorada,

-no lo se nena, ¿Por qué?—me miró solo cuando hizo su pregunta. Lo cual era extraño porque el partido de futbol iba interesante o se veía.

-una amiga de Alice, que también es amiga mía, viene para navidad…-miraba mi mano mientras hablaba, tenía las uñas más largas que hace dos semanas cuando me las había visto en un momento de soledad.

-bueno ¿quieren pasarla juntas?—pregunto directamente.

-digo que podemos pasarla en la casa de los Cullen. Ayudaría a mama a preparar algo para llevar, una torta o algo así…-el asentía, un no muy convencido

-si tu se lo dices a tu madre…-sonreí y me colgué de su cuello, para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡gracias papi!—dije corriendo escaleras arriba. Fui directo a la habitación de mi madre. Ella estaba ahí, viendo la tele recostada en su cama, con Mónica a su lado.

-Hola Mami…-dije arrodillándome a su lado. Mónica se movió inquieta. No se veía feliz si yo estaba al lado de René. No me importaba mucho, sino que me irritaba que ella simplemente no pudiese entender que era mi madre, y yo también la quería.

-Dime Bells—dijo acariciando mi cabello

-¿Dónde pasaremos navidad?—pregunte en susurro. Ella hizo una mueca.

Debería entenderla, hace solo unos meses había perdido a su primera hija, ella no había llorado en mi presencia, pero sabía que lo hacía. Y que se lamentaba en silencio en las pocas ocasiones en las que creía encontrarse sola. Me era difícil ver como su rostro se había envejecido tan de repente. Y su sonrisa, aunque se mantuviera, no tuviera la misma energía de antes. Sus bellos ojos habían perdido el brillo y eso me mataba. Porque simplemente no podía hacer nada. Claro que no podía evitar sentir la preferencia, pero ¿Cuál era el caso? Que diablos podía hacer… siempre que me encontraba con ese dilema, sacudía mi cabeza ya alejaba esos pensamientos. No estaba bien ser egoísta.

-se que no estás de humor para hacer nada… pero Monica—susurré—no se lo merece. —quizas la estaba chantajeando un poco, pero era verdad. Las navidades eran de los niños y eso no se lo podían quitar.—veras una amiga de Alice viene al pueblo. Ella y su novio, y se quedaran con los Cullen… te quería preguntar ¿si podíamos ir a pasarla allá?—dije todo lo más calmada posible.

-pero bella, eso es salir a comprar regalos y, amor yo no tengo cabeza para eso…-quería decirle que la vida sigue, pero nunca podría ponerme en los zapatos de mi madre. Yo nunca había perdido a una hija.

-yo haría todo eso mama…-dije—y haría algo para llevar a la cena

-¿y Alice sabe de tu plan?—pregunto alzando las cejas

-ella lo propuso…-revelé. Ella asintió y me permití sonreír un poco—Hablaré con papa.—me levante y besé su frente—Gracias mami—dije en susurro.

Tenía ahora todo el trajín sobre mi. Regalos, comida, ropa. Hasta tenía que vestir a la pequeña Mónica, esto con ayuda de Charlie como conductor y chequera.

Era muy fastidioso, pero ansiaba un poco de calor de hogar. Rosalie era como una hermana para mi, porque a pesar de las distancias hemos encontrado el tiempo para escribirnos de cuando en vez y contarnos de nuestras fallas y aciertos.

Ella claramente se oponía con mi relación de Edward. Todos lo hacían, al menos lo que conocían la historia completa.

No sabía porque, pero eso no me hacía sentirme menos en cuanto a mi relación con él. Pero había ciertas fisuras que no podía ignorar.

Ross una vez comentó: Aja… son pareja ¿pero qué pasa si él se enamora de otra?

Y eso era algo que no me había detenido a considerar.

Odiaba poner en perspectiva toda. Considero eso como algo desagradable para quitarte ánimos de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Pero dicen que uno no puede andar por el mundo así como así. Viviendo por vivir.

Entonces en las noches comencé con pesadillas que me mostraban cuan clara era mi posición en este juego complicado de la vida.

Por un camino estaba él… y en el otro Jacob, mi puerto seguro. Y a Marco no lo contaba en esta ecuación porque no lo consideré nunca como algo más, al menos eso intentaba repetirme cada vez que recordaba nuestro beso en Chicago.

Indiscutiblemente, camine hacia Edward. Pero el camino se hacia estrecho, y al final lo veía de brazos con una mujer, de su edad o cerca a ella, y ellos se miraban y se reían de mi, haciéndome sentir miserable y chiquita. Recuerdo gritar en mi pesadilla y rogarle que no lo hiciera. Pero era inútil, el siempre la escogía a ella.

Nunca intenté irme con Jacob, al final llegue a la conclusión que ponía comparación porque aun lo tenía ahí. Por eso en medio de todo el trajín, encontré mi tiempo para pensar que las clausulas de nuestro pequeño trato me ayudarían y planeaba utilizarlas.

Fue una tarde, mas bien noche, que lo encontré conectado. Y si, tenía miedo, porque él era casi como una parte de mi, pero no en comparación con Edward

Inicié la conversación como una cualquiera, diciendo: Hola Jake… y el resto fue pan comido. Al menos para mí, lo fue.

El no dijo mucho, apenas y preguntó y supuse por eso que el también tenía una conquista en mente y que yo solo se le había adelantado.

No me sentí mal. El era solo un amigo. Sin embargo el sentimiento de ya no tenerlo me provocó un escalofrió. El cual decidí ignorar. ¿puedo si quiera comparar el dolor que sentí cuando no estuve con Edward? Era como mezclar la noche con el día.

Terminado ese pequeño asunto, seguí con la envoltura de los regalos, y ver que iba a "cocinar".

Nada de eso me llenaba o me terminaba de cansar lo suficiente para tener mi casi habitual conversación con Edward.

Hablar con él, de lo que sea, completaba todo un día de ansiedad.

No podía describir lo que sentía, cuando me quedaba hasta muy entrada la noche y el no aparecía

Primero la decepción.

Segundo lo celos de aquella otra cosa que lo haya apartado del Cyber que frecuentaba para hablar conmigo

Tercero, rabia. Porque me sentía molesta y me molestaba con él.

Cuarta: vergüenza porque no fue sino hasta el último minuto que yo no perdía las esperanzas.

Era horrible pensar que el tenia una vida fuera de mi, Alice lo había comentado infinidades de veces y cuando el no se presentaba todas sus palabras cobraban vida haciéndome sentí que todo estaba mal y que yo luchaba por algo imposible.

Nada sin embargo se comparaba al alivio que sentía cuando hablaba con él.

Nada tenía sentido en ese momento. El futuro… podía esperar hasta mañana. Pero lo que no podía esperar era acostarme, para ver si traicionaba a mi mente y soñaba cosas tan hermosas que pensaba que eran mi verdad.

_24 de Diciembre 2003_

Edward Masen dice: no me siento bien

BSwan dice: pero ¿Cómo? ¿Físicamente o qué?

Edward Masen dice: siento que esto no está bien amor…

Edward Masen dice: me frustra no saber si algún día estarás entre mis brazos.

Edward Masen dice: Si algún dia podre conocerte

Edward Masen dice: Y lo peor

Edward Masen dice: Que es que tu eres menor de edad y eso es peligroso

BSwan dice: deja de ser tan pesimista… solo vive el momento. Créeme, también me siento frustrada. ¿No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de mirarte a los ojos, acariciar tu mejilla y besarte? Es difícil pero tienes que ver el lado positivo de las cosas

Edward Masen dice: lo sé chiquita. Te amo

BSwan dice; yo tmb te amo.

Esa había sido una de nuestras conversaciones acerca del futuro… las cuales me ponían de nervios y del mal humor, quitando la parte de los "te amo" que no los tomaba tan enserio como debería pero que sin importar qué, tenia la capacidad de hinchar mi corazón de felicidad.

Pero la hora de la verdad había llegado. Ahora mismo estaba terminando de peinarme para ir a la casa de Alice

Yo podía estar peinándome, pero mi único deseo era que el estuviese aquí. O que se olvidara de su familia y se conectara, pero mis dos deseos era absurdos como egoístas. De cualquier manera, no me permití borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Eso sería como darme por vencida.

Una vez en la casa de Alice, ya pasadas las presentaciones y abrazos me permití relajarme y cenar en paz.

Yo estaba al lado de alice y de Rosalie cuchicheando de tonterías y por un momento pierdo mi vista hacia la nada y creo verlo en vez de mi mejor amiga, sentado a mi lado.

-bella—grita—te he dicho que me pases las papas—dije Alice apuntando a las cosas amarillas y humeantes que estaban en frente de mi, pero no a su alcance. Estiro el brazo y se lo paso—gracias—dice de mala gana. Luego me da una sonrisa.—no te duermas, aun falta abrir los regalos. —sonreí, poniendo pies sobre la tierra. ¿Qué estaría él haciendo en este instante? Quizás durmiendo o siguiendo la fiesta ya que allí casi iban a ser la de la mañana del 25

.

.

.

-yo quiero el mío, mío— decía alice a Carlisle, el cual sonriente tenia el gorro de santa Claus y repartía los regalos.

-bien… toma-dice entregándole una caja mediana envuelta en papel brillante morado. Ese regalo era de mi parte.

-¡Ahhh!—chillo a verlo—¡un bolso Gucci!—sonrió abiertamente hacia la cámara que Esme tenía. Yo reí al ver su cara de gato sonriente, al parecer había hecho muy bien mi regalo.

Hubo risas en la entrega de los regalos. Hasta ahora tenia, una caja no abierta, que era de parte de Emmett. Una pulsera de oro, de parte de Jasper, el cual no estaba obviamente, y un juego de maquillaje de parte de Alice

-¿segura que no era para ti esto?—pregunte al descubrir los colores infinitos de aquella caja

-podría… me compre uno igual…-reí ante su comentario. Ella siempre tan observadora.

-es mi turno…-dijo Ross.

Repartió regalos para Esme de parte de su hermano y de ella, y lo mismo para Carlisle, mi padre, mi madre y Mónica. La cual salió bien premiada al recibir montones de juegos, ropa y muñecas.

-¡y este es para bella!—dijo viniendo hacia mí con una bolsa no muy grande.—esta otra para Alice.—la bolsas eran idénticas. Alice y yo nos miramos y abrimos de un solo tirón. Algo fucsia se hizo notar. Meti mi mano y sentí su tela. Lo tome y levante el contenido. Una vez a la vista de mis ojos. Se me escapo un

-Awww…. ¡Que bello!—me levante para darle un abrazo de Oso a Ross.—¡mira que tierno!—dije con una vocecita extraña en mi. Posé para la cámara de esme y finalmente observé mi osito de peluche completamente Fucsia-tengo el nombre perfecto para ti…-le susurré.

Alice por su parte chilló hasta el escándalo cuando vio su peluche. Obviamente eran idénticos a lo que Ross dijo: no sabía que regalarles. Los vi y dije "son perfectos"

**Horas después**

Estaba profundamente agotada, eran las 4 am y recién pisaba mi alcoba. Tría conmigo una caja de regalos, míos obviamente y otra de Mónica, solo que me tocó llevarla a mi porque ella es "demasiado pequeña"

Al entrar a mi habitación, ahora compartida deje las enormes cajas una por una en esquinas diferentes.

Me cambie los Jeans y la bonita camisa por mi nuevo pijama de parte de Esme. Estaba a punto de meterme en las sabanas cuando me acuerdo de algo…

-¿donde esta Edward?—pregunto a nadie en especifico. Giro mi cabeza y encuentro a Mónica abrazada de mi nuevo peluche. Resopló. Esa niña es una…

En fin me levanto con cuidado y sin más quito a Edward de entre sus brazos. Apago rápidamente la luz y me acomodó con Edward a mi lado. Estoy muriendo por enseñarle mi nuevo peluche.

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Edward Cullen dice: no había un color no se… mas varonil?

Hago una mueca, a la cual el ríe y niego con la cabeza

BSwan dice: no tenia elección me lo regalaron

Puedo ver como alza una ceja en signo de incredulidad

Edward Cullen dice: Quien?

Me siento tentarla a mentirle. No se porqué. Pero hacerle sentir celos me daba confianza…

BSwan dice: Un amigo-

Sonrío a la cámara de una forma cómplice y el solo sonríe.

Edward Cullen dice: Esta bien

Ahora me siento estúpida y una mentirosa. ¿Que pasa conmigo?

…

-Alice es una completa locura.—digo lo más calmada posible

-yo quiero mi beso de Año nuevo—dije tan terca como siempre

-ni creas que te ayudare en este plan

-tu podrías tener el tuyo… con Jacob—me muerdo el labio sin evitarlo. De repente su plan no suena tan descabellado.


	16. Capitulo 16: Año Nuevo

**Disculpen la demora. Estas semanas han sido muy pesadas en la universidad. Hoy recien tuve tiempo y ganas para corregir este capitulo, espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis**

**Año Nuevo**

Estaba muy alegre. Todos en la casan estaban como yo.

Ese era el efecto que tenían las fiestas navideñas sobre nosotros. Pero siempre algo rompía mi burbuja: odiaba quedarme esperándolo para que él nunca llegara, me hacía sentir estúpida y enojada con él. Sabía que tenia cosas que hacer ¿pero acaso yo no importo? Y tal vez era demasiado intenso pensar eso pero es que como podría no sentir nada si él era… casi todo.

Otra festividad se acercaba, para mí la más emocionante

El año nuevo la quería pasar al lado de mi padre en el sillón. Y corriendo hacia afuera cuando comiencen los fuegos artificiales. Sin pensar en nada, en nadie.

Ahora que estaba hablando con Alice ella tenía otras expectativas

AliceBdeHle dice: ¡quiero ir con Jazzy!

BSwan dice: ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Como lo harías?

AliceBdeHle dice: No se… ¡espera!

Me tengo q ir. Mi mama me llama para que lave los platos! xD

BSwan dice: okey…

Minimice la conversación con ella y revise por cuarta vez el lugar donde está en mi Messenger… para mi sorpresa él está ahí.

La reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo son: las manos frías, un revoltijo en el estomago y una sonrisa más grande que la muralla china

Edward Masen dice: Hola Amor

BSwan dice: Holaa mi amor!—me sentía tan completa que lo reflejaba

-¿Qué haces?—giro y la cabeza de Mónica está pegada a mi brazo.

-Hablo con Alice…-dijo cambiando rápidamente la pestaña de conversación

-quiero jugar…-dice con su vocecita, a la que comencé a acostumbrarme

-Ahora no puedo—dije. Ella hizo una mueca y bajó las escaleras

Edward Masen dice: Feliz Navidad :D

BSwan dice: igual ¿Cómo la pasaste?

Edward Masen dice: Bien, todo tranquilo…

De repente me acuerdo de algo…

BSwan dice: ¡quiero mostrarte algo! =)

Edward Masen dice: pon la cámara.

Antes de ponerla corro a mi habitación y busco entre sabanas a Edward… vuelvo y acepto la invitación que me manda, me ruborizo rápidamente al mirar a sus ojos directamente. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza; siento que me duele y escribo.

BSwan dice: ¡mira!—al mismo tiempo sostengo delante de la cámara a mi pequeño peluche.

Edward Masen dice: no había un color no se… mas varonil?

Hago una mueca, a la cual el ríe y niego con la cabeza

BSwan dice: no tenia elección me lo regalaron

Puedo ver como alza una ceja en signo de incredulidad

Edward Masen dice: ¿Quien?

Me siento tentarla a mentirle. No se por qué. Pero hacerle sentir celos me daba confianza

BSwan dice: Un amigo-

Sonrio a la cámara de una forma cómplice y el solo sonríe.

Edward Masen dice: Esta bien

Ahora me siento estúpida y una mentirosa. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Bswan dice: adivina como se llama

El parece pensar y al final niega con la cabeza lo cual hace que sus cabellos, que estaban un poco largos, se alborotaran. Se veía… muy, muy bien

Edward Masen dice: dime!

BSwan dice: le puse tu nombre-no sonreí hasta que vi su expresión

Edward Masen dice: Jajajja! Que bien (Y)—no dejo de sonreír… pero ¿no piensa decir algo mas? Di un profundo respiro, tal vez estaba dramatizando ¿Qué esperaba que me dijera?

Edward Masen dice: te vez muy pálida… no has ido a la playa?

BSwan dice: no. Nadie tiene ánimos de salir…-escucho pasos por la escalera así que minimizo la ventana. Al mismo tiempo mi celular, que esta en la habitación, suena.

Me levanto y busco el aparatejo ese. Es un mensaje. Camino por inercia. Abro el mensaje es de Marco.

"Feliz navidad atrasada. Espero la hayas pasado muy bonito, ahora mismo estoy camino a Washington… me gustaría darte tu obsequio, donde dices que vives? ;) "

Una vez sentada frente a Violeta, contesto el mensaje

"Feliz Navidad Marco! =) ammm… bueno soy de Forks, ya te lo había dicho jejeje. Pero no sé si te quedará cerca. De todas maneras me avisas!" una vez escrito lo envié. El sonido de que me hablaban no se detenía…

AliceBdeHle dice: Bella! Bella!

AliceBdeHle dice: ¡diablos! ¡Contesta!

AliceBdeHle dice: ¡estaré en tu casa en 5!

AliceBdeHle dice: se me ocurrió algo

No había pasado ni un minuto… estaba por responderle, pero ya se había desconectado.

Edward Masen dice: te vez muy concentrada. ¿Qué haces?

Edward Masen ha finalizado la Videollamada.

Edward Masen ha finalizado sesión…

Restregué mi rostro. Esto era típico siempre me ocurría. Apenas habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras y el ya se iba.

Los golpes en la puerta principal me sacaron de mi regodeo de mala suerte. Me levanté para abrir, pero me dí cuenta que Mónica ya lo había hecho. Las ví cuando estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, saludarse como dos grandes amigas… Alice parecía tener su edad. Era algo muy cómico de ver. Me agradaba de cierta manera que Mónica no se sintiera tan sola

-¡Alice!—chilló la niña muy alegre

-¡Esta pequeñita!—dijo cargándola. Termine de bajar las escaleras y me encontré con ellas.—Sabes bella que odio que no me contestes

-Estaba ocupada -sentí vibrar mi celular. Y antes de que sonara apreté una tecla-Podemos salir…

-¡Yo quiero!—dijo Mónica de inmediato…

-pero tenemos que hablar cosas de grandes…-dije. Ella puso mala cara y miró a Alice.

-Llevémosla al parque, ahí me dices…

-¡Gracias!—dijo besando su mejilla. Salto de sus brazos y me miró como esperando la aprobación

-Está bien, dile a Mamá—ella abrazó mis piernas y yo sobre su cabeza. Dijo un pequeño "gracias" y subió rápidamente las escaleras

-Adoro a esa niña, no sé porque no te agrada-dijo Alice acomodándose en el Salón.

-Tu no vives con ella…-dije algo ofendida.—y no es que no la quiera, si lo hago, pero es que a veces es terca

-al igual que tu…-replicó ella. Rodé los ojos. —sabes que si…-dijo riendo. La acompañé y luego me acordé que había dejado a Violeta encendida.

-Ya vengo…-subí las escaleras, cerré todas las ventanas. Coloqué a Edward en su sitió y cambie mi franela desgastada por una blusa cómoda y una bufanda. En la habitación estaba Mónica colocándose sus pequeñas botas. Las apresuré y bajamos. Antes de eso yo había gritado "llevo a Mónica la parque con Alice, ya vuelvo" recibí un "okey" de mi padre y con eso salimos las tres.

Cada una tenía una mano de la niña. Ella había olvidado recoger sus cabellos por lo que el viento hizo lo que quiso con él. Insistió bastante para que la levantáramos un poco y ella se meciera. Al poco rato recibí otro mensaje que no me atreví a abrir delante de Alice, ya que ella se guardaba muy poco para sí y podría decir cosas que Mónica repitiera.

Unas cuadras más adelante, apenas ella vio los columpios se lanzó a ellos. Alice la dejó ir y yo apresuré el paso para mantenerla bajo mi vista. Sabía que si le pasaba algo, no me lo perdonaría

-Bien… ahora sí, dime-estábamos sentadas en una banca, no muy lejos de los columpios

-¿Qué dices? Tu eres la que me tenía que decir algo-repliqué. Ella pareció pensar y sonrió.

-ando muy distraída. Tienes razón… quiero ir a Chicago—ella me ve con sus ojos esperanzados y no puedo evitar sonreír

-Sabes que no tienes dinero… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?—ella frunció el ceño.

-ayúdame…-pidió.

-Espera…-dije cuando sentí mi celular sonar por tercera vez. Todos eran masajes de Marco. Me decía que pasaba por aquí el 30, es decir en 2 dias y preguntaba si tenía planes para año nuevo

-¿Quién es?—preguntó ansiosa.

-Marco…-ella hizo una mueca.—ven parece que Mónica quiere que la empuje..—caminamos hasta mi sobrina, estuvimos ahí un rato. El silencio era incomodo.

-El va a venir…-dije. Alice giró a verme

-¿Quién?

-Marco—dije

-¡genial!—dijo con falsa alegría

-no seas así… estaba pensando que él podría prestarte el dinero para el pasaje…-ella sonrió.

-es una gran idea… ¡ven conmigo!—agregó.

-Alice es una completa locura.—dije lo más calmada posible

-yo quiero mi beso de Año nuevo y te quiero ahí también—dijo tan terca como siempre

-ni creas que te ayudare en este plan… ve tu sola, no creo que me dejen ir

-tu podrías tener el tuyo, con Jacob—me muerdo el labio sin evitarlo. De repente su plan no suena tan descabellado

-no—dije al fin. -Jacob es solo una amigo, creo que lo mas justo es que vaya marco, si es que no tiene nada que hacer

Ella se encoje de hombros

-de todas maneras, si es que me lo presta, dile que gracia-dice algo afligida

-¿no se lo diras tu misma?—pregunto divertida

-no lo creo, el no me agrada…-suspiro. Es imposible mantener a todos felices.

Los días siguientes hablo con Marco, olvidando increíblemente por unos instantes a Edward. Le comenté sobre la petición de Alice y dijo no tener problema, que le encantaría que yo fuese y que la acompañaría por si las dudas

Cuando le dije a Alice ella se puso con mucho mejor ánimo que los días anteriores.

Ahora, ha llegado el momento. Estaba al igual que hace dos días, en el parque con Alice y Mónica.

Marco ya había llegado a Forks, estaba en camino en un Taxi. No iba a mentir, estaba nerviosa.

Un taxi amarillo se detuvo algo lejos de mí. Supe que había llegado. Alice, que estaba a mi lado, me levanto y caminamos hasta el.

Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba. Sin evitarlo me lancé a sus brazos por un abrazo.

-Hola Bella…-dijo en mi oído.

-¡Hola!—dije con clara emoción.

Me dejo en el suelo y tomo mi mano.

-Hola alice…-saludo sonriente. Ella lo abrazo, no tan efusivamente como yo, pero lo hizo. Dijo que su visión sobre él había cambiado gracias a Jasper, que le dijo que debía estar agradecida porque este desconocido para ella la ayudara

-¡Hola Marco! Gracias por lo que estás haciendo…-él se ruborizo y le entregó desde su bolsillo el pasaje de Avión de ida y vuelta.—¡Ah! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Para cuándo son?

-Mañana en la tarde, espero que la pases bien…

-¿no iras con ella?—pregunte.

-me quedo contigo-dijo. Alice carraspeo la garganta…

-bueno… en ese caso, que la pasen bien. Pero por ahora vamos-tomo la otra mano de marco y con él, a mi. Nos llevó hasta los juegos donde estaba Mónica y la llamó.

-Hola—dijo en susurró al verlo. Era un tipo alto y ella tan pequeña, me supuse que estaba un poco asustada

-Es mi sobrina, Mónica. Mónica él es Marco, un amigo—él le tomo su pequeña mano y la beso. Alice y yo casi nos morimos de la risa cuando vimos el color carmin de sus mejillas.

-Eres muy linda…-dijo el ajustándose a su altura

-Gracias…-dijo avergonzada-¿quieres jugar?—señaló el columpio.

-me encantaría…-pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Alice y yo hablábamos de cosas mundanas cuando

-¿y Edward?—una punzada atravesó mi estomago…

-no lo sé—dije francamente.—no he tenido tiempo de conectarme

-pero… ¿van bien?—ella buscaba en mi rostro algo, me miraba muy fijamente

-si… supongo—ella asintió, casi satisfecha de mi respuesta.

.

.

.

Sabía que terminaría mal… Mónica se encaprichó mucho con Marco así que a la hora de despedirnos hizo mucho escándalo. El la consoló diciendo que si quería y la dejaban podrían jugar mañana. Ella me sonrió y le dijo que si.

Me sentía muy bien viéndolos juntos, de verdad nunca sospeché ver esa parte tierna y juguetona de él.

Quizás comencé a confundir los sentimientos, pero de repente sentí que lo que sentía por Marco era algo más

Al llegar a la casa le dije a Mónica que no podía decir nada sobre Marco, o si no, no jugarían más. Ella no preguntó el porqué y simplemente obedeció, como cosa rara.

Hable unos momentos con Alice por textos, dijo que ya tenía todo planeado y que mañana a la hora acordada se iba a ver a Jasper, luego me colgó diciendo que él estaba en la otra línea.

Estaba bastante emocionada

El era especial, guapo, y de cierta forma me complementaba, aunque cabía la posibilidad que me sintiera así porque necesitaba a alguien tangible, sin embargo cuando entre a Violeta y lo vi conectado cualquier sentimiento hacia Marco había quedado en el olvido, pues Edward era mi novio, mi Cyber novio…

.

.

.

En el desayuno pedí permiso para salir justo después de las 12 a saludar a un amigo. Me dijeron que no había problema, pero que no demorara. Quedé de verme con Marco justo después de las 12, seria en el parque

El día se me hizo eterno, todo fue muy normal; jugué con Mónica más tiempo, solo para distraerme. Hable con Alice la cual ya estaba en el Aeropuerto y le desee suerte.

Salimos a jugar con Marco, por solo 2 horas. Mónica tuvo lo suyo pero yo no. Apenas y hablaba con él. Ella lo acaparaba todo. No estaba celosa, solo quería mas atención.

Finalmente cuando volvimos a casa ya había oscurecido y a eso de las 8 pm, me comencé a arreglar.

Me bañé, sequé y vestí en tiempo record, lo que me faltaba era peinar, secar y alisar mi cabello, por si fuera poco mi madre insistió en colocarme trampas mortales en mis pies.

No me veía mal… el vestido no era tan aterrador como pensé, es mas creo que me veía bonita.

Pasamos a la cena familiar, todo entre risas y demás. Luego fue la sesión de fotos típica de René. Algunas me hicieron llorar, porque nos veíamos felices y la pequeña Mónica completaba nuestro cuadro.

-Bien… ¿todos tienen sus copas?—preguntó René. Mi padre, Mónica con su copa de juguete y yo las levantamos e hicimos la cuenta regresiva

A las 12 en punto. Ya era 1 de enero de 2004

Efusivamente nos abrazamos, salimos un momento a ver los fuegos artificiales y saludamos a los vecino. En medio de eso, yo había recogido mi suéter y despedido de mi madre.

Caminaba algo apresurada, mi reloj marcaban las 12:30, estaba algo tarde.

Cuando llegué al fin lo vi parado debajo de un farol. Se veía muy bien con sus pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa roja.

-Hey…-dije. El giro al verme y camino hacia mí. Pase mis manos por su cuello, el por mi cintura

-Te ves muy hermosa…-sus ojos me miraban directamente

-Feliz año…-susurré.

-Feliz Año—dijo. Lo ví acercarse lentamente… era inevitable. No podía decir que no lo quería

Al fin nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Los suyos se movieron lento sobre los míos, con delicadeza… con cariño. Mis manos jugaban con su cabello. Me sentí como en un cuento. Como en el cuento que debía de tener con Edward

* * *

**A raíz de un ultimo comentario sobre este fic, me siento en la obligación de aclarar que en ningún momento la actitud de los personajes se asemejan a los de los libros. Solo tienen sus nombres, la personalidad corre por mi cuenta e imaginación. Hecha la aclaratoria me despido de ustedes.**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	17. Capitulo 17: No puedo

**Capítulo diecisiete**

**No puedo**

-Feliz año…-susurré.

-Feliz Año—dijo. Lo vi acercarse lentamente… era inevitable. No podía decir que no lo quería…

Al fin nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Los suyos se movieron lento sobre los míos, con delicadeza… con cariño. Mis manos jugaban con su cabello. Me sentí como en un cuento. Como el cuento que debía de tener con Edward

…

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba pasando. Me aparte rápidamente y coloque una mano sobre mis labios

-Marco…-dije sin aliento…-

-Perdona bella-dijo tomándome de los brazos. Colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y la clavícula. Lo abracé y busque en mis pensamientos algo para continuar con esto, porque había sido lo mejor hasta ahora, pero algo me decía que estaba mal

Edward estaba de por medio. Yo no puedo hacerle esto. No sé si me es fiel, no sé si en verdad me ama, pero yo si, lo quiero demasiado, quizás, no lo sé. Pero el estaba ahí aun cuando no estaba, siempre en mi mente rondaba

-No puedo Marco, yo estoy muy confundida-el levanto su cabeza y me miró apenado.

-lo se bella, quizás por eso me sienta tan mal pero no entiendo cómo es que estas con alguien que no conoces y de la misma manera lo respetas—tome sus manos

-supongo que me enamoré. Es fácil, ¿sabes?, a pesar del mar que nos separa no necesito sentirlo para saber que existe -me atrajo hacía él y caminamos hasta una banca.

-¿y él? ¿Piensa lo mismo?—parpadee varias veces antes de comprobar que en verdad no lo sabía.

-no lo sé.—dije bajito

-¿y si no te ama?—quite mi mano de entre las suyas, me levante y dije

-será entonces mi problema

-yo solo no quiero que sufras-dijo muy calmado. Pero yo no estaba calmada

-no me importa, hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarme si sufría o no-el se levantó al ver que yo no me volvía a sentar.

-no te creo… porque tus ojos están diferentes. No estás bien por la sola razón que no hablas con el

-¿y tú que sabes?—él se acercó y yo retrocedí.

-creo que es mejor dejarlo así-dijo cabeza abajo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-estas molesta bella… y no aceptas opiniones

-no estas opinando, me estás haciendo dudar de algo que… es delicado—el hizo una mueca

-no ha de ser fácil, confías en una persona que no ves, crees en ella si haberla escuchado pronunciar palabra y lo amas como si fuera tu primer amor…

-lo es…-susurré—y aunque es cierto, no es fácil, yo no me rendiré-al menos eso quería creer.

-Entonces discúlpame, no debí meterme. También perdona lo del beso…-se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.—es mejor que regreses a tu casa

-no quiero irme, no enojada—dije aferrándome a él.

-Solo tú puedes cambiar eso…-me sonrió y trate de corresponderle pero no pude. Aun sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza "¿y si no me ama?". Mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación, era Alice

"¡Feliz Año!"—escuche que ambos decían al mismo tiempo

"feliz año"—dije

"¿Qué te pasa bella?" ahora solo hablaba Alice

"nada…" dije cambiando mi voz "¿Qué hacen?"

"ammm… es algo largo de decir" había algo diferente en su voz

"ya me contaras cuando regreses ¿Cuándo regresas?"

"Mañana en la tarde"

"te tengo que dejar" dije de repente

"Yo igual, Chao bella"

"Bye Alice"—cuando corte la llamada vi a Marco hablando por Teléfono.

-No puedo…-una pausa—estoy de vacaciones ¿no pueden esperar o buscarse a otro?—otra pausa—entonces renuncio—dijo algo molesto—si, estoy seguro. Bien, adiós.—otra pausa—si como sea, feliz año.—cerró su celular algo molesto

-¿pasa algo?—

-Cosas del trabajo ¿a quien se le ocurre llamar en Año nuevo para decir que me tengo que devolver, porque mi padre introdujo otro cargo en el divorcio?—rodó los ojos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas

-bueno, son personas que no tienen familia y no les importa las demás personas—me sorprendí de mis propias palabras y estaba a punto de disculparme porque yo estaba hablando de su padre, pero el negó con la cabeza

-tienes toda la razón

-¿entonces a quien saliste tan tierno?—me mordí los labios para no reírme de la cara que puso

Me acercó a mí y paso un brazo por debajo de mis piernas, alzándome. Grite pidiendo que me bajara pero al final termine riendo de tantas vueltas que dábamos

-¡Ya bájame!—rogué entre risas. El disminuyó la velocidad y terminó dejándome en el piso…- ¡Tonto!—dije golpeando su hombro.

-Admítelo, fue divertido—no podía dejar de sonreír. Asentí.—Vamos bella, ya es tarde.—deje que me abrazara todo el camino, en verdad hacia un poco de frio. Caminamos en silencio, pero algo seguía inquietándome

-¿te vas a ir?—pregunte casi llegando a mi casa. El miraba hacia delante. Al final me sonrió.

-no… creo que aun me falta conocer esto-sonreí y me pegue mas a él; besó mi frente y cuando ya estaba en la puerta le dije…

-Puedo ser tu guía… pero solo hasta el 10, es que entro al instituto..—

-Claro, me encantaría-se inclino y beso mi mejilla. Dije adiós con la mano y entre despacio a mi casa. Suspire cuando la puerta estaba cerrada. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar

Edward… Edward… ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

.

.

Marco se había comportado como un caballero el resto de los días que pasó en Forks. Como prometí salimos todos los días hasta el fin de mis vacaciones.

Recuerdo que esa noche de año nuevo había tomado una decisión inconscientemente.

Porque al día siguiente no lo miraba con los mismos ojos. Tenía que dejar de compararlos, o de confundirlo con él, porque no había comparación… no podía existir.

Edward era todo para mi, y yo deseaba, esperaba con todo el corazón algún día conocerlo de verdad.

Me di cuenta de esa decisión cuando el sentimiento de ansiedad regresó a mi cuando él no estaba conectado. Por todos los estragos que ocurrían en mi cuerpo cuando si estaba. Y por los muchos sueños que tenia de noche, pero que en la mañana desaparecían como una ilusión.

Le dije a Alice, una vez que estaba aquí, que necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente para dejar de sentir el vacio que sentía.

Ella solo dijo una cosa: Habla con él.

Era difícil. Tanto porque él no estaba tanto tiempo y porque no sabía que decir él iba para sus 21 y yo me estaba comportando como una idiota al quererlo todo el tiempo. Sabía que el tenia problemas, que tenía una vida. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizás esto me rebasaba.

Porque no puedo aun con la situación en mi cabeza.

Porque aunque el día sea largo y tedioso yo tengo tiempo para pensar en el ¿el no podía hacer lo mismo?

Así que cuando hable con el trate de estar lo más calmada posible, trataré de no enojarme cuando reciba la misma respuesta que siempre: estoy ocupado con la universidad, tengo problemas en mi casa, ya no puedo entrar tanto como quisiera.

-esto está mal—me sobresalté al punto de tirar mi tenedor. Mi madre había puesto un papel en frente de mí.

-¿Qué es esto?—pregunte sin mirarla

-tus notas—una punzada en mi estomago me hizo recordar que hoy tenia corte de notas, el previo al final, por decirlo de algún modo—tienes baja matemática, dibujo, biología…¿Qué pasa?—pregunto molesta, pero sin gritar

-yo…-me asombre cuando vi el 13 en rojo de Matemáticas. No recuerdo haber sido tan malo.

-eso es por estar tanto tiempo metida en la computadora sin hacer nada. Tu le enseñaras a tu padre esto—me dijo como ¿amenaza?

-si mama—dije recogiendo el tenedor y levantándome a lavarlo.

Escucho los pasos de mi papa, ahora mi corazón esta latiendo rápido. Estaba segura que un sermón se acercaba.

-hola princesa—besó mi frente y se sentó en la mesa- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-en su habitación—dije volviendo con un plato de pasta para él.

Una vez sentados, yo ya no tenía apetito. El estúpido papel estaba sobre mi regazo.

-mama fue a recoger mis notas…-dije llenándome la boca un segundo después de decirlo.

-¿y qué tal te fue?—tarde más de lo necesario. La pasta era el bolo alimenticio más grande que nunca había tenido en la boca.

-ahí…-dije tomando algo de agua.

-a ver…-dijo extendiendo su mano. Maldiciendo internamente tome el papel y se lo entregué. Su rostro estaba pacifico hasta cuando llegó a las tres susodichas notas-explícame esta nota de Matemáticas…-hice una mueca…

-es que los ejercicios son complicados…-dije un minuto después

-es que tu no practicas bella—repuso con cariño—siempre que llego te encuentro metida en la computadora y no creo que sea para hacer un trabajo. Tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades… Messenger no va a desaparecer mientras haces la tarea.—trate de no hacer mala cara, esto siempre lo decía.

-si papá…-dije con ese tono que una utiliza cuando esta arrepentida solo en un 50%

-muy bien nena.—se levanto y beso mi cabeza para luego subir las escaleras.

Bien, no fue tan difícil como había pensado.

Esa noche me quede hasta el límite de tiempo que mi madre me había puesto con tal de esperarlo.

No llegó.

Me sentí mal, obviamente así que entre en mi cama con los ánimos por el piso. Y me puse a pensar, cosa que ya era habitual en mí

Muchas cosas que deseaba. Recuerdos de sus palabras

Como pasábamos horas y horas hablando esos primeros días que nos conocimos.

Pero luego me invadía un sentimiento de vergüenza y rabia.

Vergüenza porque seguramente me veía ridícula esperando a alguien que podría estar mintiéndome, como dijo Marco una vez

Y rabia porque ahora yo dependía de el para "ser feliz"

Abracé con fuerza a mi pequeño y rosado Edward… y así supongo que me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

FEBRERO

MARZO

ABRIL

.

.

.

Había logrado sacar adelante mis notas. No eran las mejores pero remplacé ese 13 por un 16, algo es algo

Pero me había costado un poco caro.

Mi relación con Alice extrañamente se había enfriado un poco. Cuando hablábamos era de notas y exámenes y cosas del instituto. Algo raro en ella, pero es que también la habían regañado. Y cuando conversábamos todo era de cosas muy superficiales, sabía que hacia mal al no preguntarle cómo iba con Jasper, pero recién ahora, en la soledad de mi habitación en la media noche, me daba cuenta.

Añoraba esas escapadas de las noches, pero yo tenía a una pequeña chismosa en mi habitación, así que descarté la idea.

Me sentía culpable. Ya no hablábamos como antes y en gran parte se debía a mi actitud de mierda y mi intensa necesidad de evitar sus comentarios certeros pero hirientes. No podía seguir en esa situación y esperaba no haberla cagado mucho.

Al día siguiente me vestí con ropa que recordaba ella me había regalado. Tenía una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y casi todas mis materias las compartía con ella.

Estaba alegre por alguna estúpida razón. Y era bueno. Eso esperaba.

Al llegar al instituto la esperé sentada por ahí sin hacer mucho.

Sentía que me miraban así que levante la cabeza.

Oriana, una chica nueva me observaba unas bancas más allá. Ella tenía una amiga, por lo que sabía, era Jessica.

Inspeccioné un poco el lugar, buscando a Stanly con la mirada, pero no había llegado, al parecer. Suspire. Era algo incomodo. Yo la saludaba de vez en cuando, pero algo me decía que necesitaba más que un saludo.

Me levante de mi lugar y camine hasta ella.

-¿puedo?—ella asintió. Sus cabellos castaños se movieron. Tenía un bonito corte de cabello, era una chica hermosa con grandes ojos cafés que solo provocaban ternura, sus pómulos remarcaban muy bien su rostro y tenia bonitos labios. Su piel era mi envidia, ella poseía un perfecto color de piel, ni muy oscuro ni muy claro. Tenía entendido que era de intercambio, de América Latina.—Hola Ori—dije luego de guardar mi cuaderno de matemáticas.

-Hola Bells…-dijo bajito.

-¿y Jessica?—pregunte mas por cortesía, en verdad no me interesaba que había sucedido con ella.

-no viene-la noté algo triste…

-¿te pasa algo?—ella pareció pensar y al final asintió.

Poco a poco la hice hablar, extrañaba a su madre. Tenía, un amor algo loco. Pero era una buena chica, me gustaba la calidez que transmitida. Hablamos hasta que sonó la campana, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que compartíamos Matemáticas y las dos fuimos a clase.

Ella me hacia reír mucho con sus expresiones y su acento. Ella decía que era bueno escuchando y agradeció mi tiempo.

Solo dije que cuando quisiera podríamos repetirlo, porque en verdad me había caído muy bien.

En la clase me limite a prestar atención y entender lo que el profesor copiaba con tanto empeño en la pizarra.

La campana sonó justo a tiempo para que mi cabeza no reventase del dolor.

Recogí mis cosas sin apuro, y en eso Oriana se me acercó.

-¿almuerzas conmigo?—sonreí. No tenía ni que preguntar

-Claro-salimos de el salón y caminando me choque con alguien.

-lo siento—dije. Enfoque la vista y esos zapatos me parecían conocidos. Al levantar la cara me encontré con Alice.—¡Ali!—dije con entusiasmo. Me había olvidado de ella.

Pero su respuesta fue seguir caminando, no estaba sola, tenía a Ángela Weber a su lado.

La tome de un brazo y trate de detenerla, pero ella se libró de mi. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?

Ahora comencé a sentirme enojada. Ella no tenía ningún motivo para tratarme así.

-¿pasa algo?—pregunto Ori a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza, pensando si realmente pasaba algo. Pero nada.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería y ahí me di cuenta de que Alice en verdad me evitaba, pues se sentó sola en un extremo opuesto a donde estaba yo.

No le di importancia.

Pero en las siguientes clases, las cuales compartía con ella, sucedió lo mismo. Quise hablarle y ella me ignoraba.

Al final termine de contarle un poco de mi vida a Oriana, el tema de Alice me haba afectado, pero no al punto de entristecerme. Cuando llegué a mi casa e hice los deberes, me dejé un tiempo para entrar a Violeta y revisar todo. Ella andaba ahí. Pero no me molesté en hablarle

Así pasaron unos días.

Las personas me miraban raro cuando pasaba con Oriana del brazo o cosas por el estilo, no los entendía ¿no podía tener más amigas que Alice Cullen?

Oriana por su parte había dejado a un lado a Jessica, cosa que me alegró porque en verdad ella no era muy buena influencia.

¡Pero yo estaba harta! Ni siquiera sabía la razón de su enojo.

Sin evitarlo se lo comenté a Ori, ella me dio una muy lógica razón.

-¿te acuerdas el lunes?—asentí, ese día fue en el que Alice se enojó—bueno, yo recuerdo que ella llegó y nos miró por un segundo. Tu me estabas hablando, no te diste cuenta creo…-ahora tenía algo de sentido…-creo que está celosa

-no siempre puedo estar pegada siempre a ella, además tu me necesitabas…-ella sonrió y me abrazó.

Mis días estaban algo grises sin ella, a decir verdad.

Había hablado con Edward unas cuantas veces de cosas más o menos importantes y no tenia con quien compartirlo sinceramente la necesitaba por razones egoístas

_9 de abril, 2004_

Cuando entré al MSN encontré a Rosalie conectada tenía tiempo que no hablaba con ella asé que le escribí.

BSwan dice: ¡Rose! Hola =) ¿cémo estas?

Rose_30 dice: ¡Bella!... que milagro. Bien ¿y tu preciosa?

BSwan dice: no tan bien… discutí con Alice… bueno, no tanto así. No me habla =(

Rose_30 dice: ¡no puedo creerlo! =O no las imagino separadas. ¿Qué paso?

BSwan dice: no se. Ella solo me ignora.

Rose_30 dice: eso está mal… tienes que arreglar eso.

BSwan dice: lo sé. Pero hasta entonces me siento mal

Rose_30 dice: ¿porque no escribes?

BSwan dice: ¿¡sobre que!?

Rose_30 dice: no se, un sueño, inventa algo, así te desahogas…-en cuanto lo dijo, no me parecía una genial idea, pero no la descartaría…

BSwan dice: tratare. Gracias por el consejo Rose. ¿Como esta Emm?

Rose_30 dice: jejje genial! Mi osito y yo pasamos casi todos los dias jutnos. Eso me alegra mucho.

BSwan dice: jejej bien por uds! =D ¿y Jazz?

Rose_30 dice: bien, estudiando. Dice que tiene planes de ir a conocer a los padre de Al—me quedé en Shock, ¿tanto me había perdido?

BSwan dice: Wow! Bueno ya hablaré de eso con Al… me tengo que ir Ross… besos!

Rose_30 dice: okey Bells, nos vemos! =D

Cerré sesión y me fui a dormir con aquella loca idea de escribir.

En verdad no dormí.

Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama.

A eso de las 2 am, no lo aguanté y me levante por un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Un pequeño párrafo me salió libremente. Me sorprendí al leerlo una vez terminado. Tenía buena conjugación de palabras y me gustó. No me resistí y escribí lo que sería el primer capítulo

Era una historia de amor adolescente, que me encantaría tener, mezclando algo la fantasía, pero eso iría después. Esto se trataba algo de humanos, algo loco, pero sería un amor para toda la eternidad, como yo soñaba.

Termine el tercer capítulo como a eso de las 5 am, no eran largos, pero a veces me perdía en mis pensamientos y me ponía a imaginar el resto de la historia…

Entonces quise pedir una opinión, pero no tenía a Alice… entonces recordé una página a la cual me había hecho fan en Facebook, ahí publicaban historias de amor

Quise publicar la mía pero me dio algo de miedo. ¿y si no les gustaba?

Entonces algo me dijo que me hiciera independiente y abriera mi pagina en Facebook

Pero estaba exhausta, recogí mi cuaderno y lapicero y me acosté, sabiendo que dentro de 3 horas tenía que ir al instituto

_12 de abril 2004_

Me sentía ligeramente mejor, pero no era suficiente.

Otra vez era viernes, y ya tenía 5 capítulos de esa loca historia.

Ahora que tenía tiempo, estaba de humor y Edward estaba conectado. Así que me dispuse a crear la Página

Edward Masen dice: y como estas?

BSwan dice: ahora, algo aburrida y tu?

Edward Masen dice: bien, pero los estudios me absorben demasiado. También comencé a trabajar así que ando muerto

BSwan dice: jejej, pero relájate…

Edward Masen dice: si, creo que ire a bailar un rato

BSwan dice: llevame! Jajaja =D

Edward Masen dice: no tienes edad señorita…

BSwan dice: :$ entonces veamos una película

Edward Masen dice: suena mejor… que te gustaría ver?

BSwan dice: nada de terror, por ejemplo, nada de esas películas en las que un hombre negro caza vampiros, es pésima en efectos especiales y justo mi padre la anda viendo

Edward Masen dice: a mi si me gusta. Todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasia. Soy muy soñador

BSwan dice: jajaja bueno. Pero esa no

Edward Masen dice: nada de Romance…

BSwan dice: Jajjaa malo! =P

Y así alternaba hablar con él y crear mi página… me sentía feliz, pero Alice me faltaba.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	18. Capitulo 18: Todo está bien casi todo

**El capitulo es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste y con él puedan entender a la hormonal de Bella... xD**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**Todo está bien, casi todo**.

Incluso ahora cuando había arreglado todo con Alice, y cuando digo ahora, es que literalmente fue hace 5 minutos en los cuales rogué por su perdón en medio del pasillo del instituto. Lo sé suena tonto, pero es que la necesitaba, la necesito. Bien como decía… incluso ahora que ya había arreglado todo con ella sentía la necesidad de explicar mi punto de vista de mi vida en este momento.

No sé si me expliqué…

¡Vamos! Solo tengo 16 años, la vida nunca será color rosa, nunca completamente.

El primer lugar la extrañaba. Como ya dije la necesitaba, la necesito. Ella es la mezcla entre irritabilidad, ternura, caprichos y fidelidad que nadie más podía hacerme sentir… no hasta ahora. Pero sin embargo no discutir con ella de vez en cuando seria… no sé. Sería realmente extraño, porque las dos no somos perfectas y no siempre andamos con el ánimo más feliz del mundo

En segundo lugar Mónica no hacia mi vida más fácil cada día era más caprichosa, por ende mama se encontraba mas estresada y como su fuera un péndulo, ella está mal, papa está mal y al final, yo.

En verdad tratamos de llevarla bien, pero es imposible, no tengo un respiro.

Solo existen algunas ocasiones en las que agradezco su presencia.

En tercer lugar estaba mi página. ¡Se habían unido 10 personas! Y yo estaba muy feliz. También contaba con algunos comentarios en mi alocada historia y eso me motivaba a seguir escribiéndola.

Esa parte reciente de mi vida era algo muy emocionante. Todo fluía solo, solo necesitaba uno o dos minutos para decidir qué hacer y el resto era pan comido.

Me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando escribo. Mi problemas quedan reducidos a nada y una historia de fantasía fluye a través de mis dedos. Es hermoso ver como una simple idea toma forma. No sabía que era esa sensación… pero me hace sentir tranquila, creía que había encontrado mi forma de desahogo.

El cuarto lugar que era algo mucho más complejo… tratare de expresarlo.

Obviamente tenia que ver con el.

Ahora me sentía feliz porque hace no mucho, y me refiero a doce horas atrás, habíamos hablado casi 3 horas seguidas, un record en verdad a comparación de estos últimos meses en los cuales solo cruzábamos saludo.

Solo tres horas, de las cuales la mayoría pasamos hablando estupideces ahora que recuerdo, pero ¿Qué quería? No tenía la relación de Ali. El en cambio no gastaba mucho tiempo para expresar que sentía. Y estaba bien… tampoco pedía eso. El tiene 21 años… no soy tonta.

En fin, fueron 3 horas que me sirvieron para despertar del sopor en el que me encontraba. Viviendo por vivir, solo prestando atención a las pequeñas cosas para solo no pensar en el dolor de su ausencia y cuando finalmente habían pasad días y el estaba ahí de nuevo, no doliera tanto.

Pero no eran suficientes 3 horas para olvidar su ausencia.

Yo sabía como lidiar con eso… sabia como controlar las trampas del tiempo, las que hacen que al rato me haga sentir mal porque no dije lo suficiente, las que por las noches me recordaban todas aquellas palabras que él había escrito, pero que se han olvidado.

Yo sé como defenderme de esas trampas. Quizás pensando menos en el, concentrándome mas en otra cosa, quizás obligándome a mi misma a salir temprano de Violeta solo para probarme que aun vivía por mi cuenta.

¿Cuándo él se había convertido dueño de mi vida?

Y esa era una pregunta que sabia nadie contestaría, pero no podía evitar hacérmela.

Entonces ahora, cuando Alice ya reclamaba mi atención, me daba cuenta de que quizás esto era algo que no soportaría por mucho tiempo…

-bella tenemos que hacer algo, parecemos… nerds—dijo en voz baja lo último. Nos encontrábamos en silencio en medio de la cafetería a medio llenar.

-lo que tu digas—dije mas por callarla que por entusiasmo, no me malinterpreten, es que tenía un grave dolor de cabeza

-películas en tu casa…-asentí ahora más tranquila sabiendo que no estaba sometida a estar en su cuarto, arreglándonos las uñas y hablando de cosas que ni al caso venían, sino que su plan era mucho más… Alice &amp; bella.—te quiero—dijo de improvisto. No tarde en contestarle, porque nunca lo he dudado. Pero a veces me mareaban sus cambios de conversación.

.

.

.

Un consejo: nunca se peleen con su mejor amiga. Y si lo hacen no tarden más de un día en disculparse, aunque ustedes no tengan la culpa, créanme puede pasar que el novio quiera conocer a los padres y tu no hayas estado ahí para dar un consejo

¡Diablos! Había perdido la oportunidad de aconsejarle.

Y no es que supiera mucho del tema, sino es que un tercero puede observar más objetivamente la situación y por ende ver los pequeños detalles.

Además, yo conozco a mi amiga. Sus razones las conocía aunque ella aun no me las ha confesado.

Primero, era miedo

Y segundo, más miedo.

Pero no se confundan, no he repetido la palabra. Son miedos totalmente distintos.

Su primer miedo es, bueno es algo complicado, porque no es el miedo al compromiso, sino a que la relación ya no sea de dos, ya que sus padres lo sabrán y pues son muy metiches. Entonces diría que ella tiene miedo que no sea como antes.

Y su segundo miedo es que Carlisle no acepte su relación.

Observo fijamente a Alice. Ella se estaba metiendo las palomitas a la boca. Nunca había notado su lunar, en fin… trato de mirarla intensamente para que ella voltee.

-¿Qué miras?—dice sin mirarme. Me giré satisfecha

-que me digas que paso con Jasper. —dije simulando ver la película.

La escuche suspirar y al segundo siguiente la imagen en la pantalla se congeló

-sabes lo que pienso…-así comenzó una noche muy larga

La dejé hablar, sabía que necesitaba desahogar sus pensamientos… y vaya que fueron bastantes.

Se culpaba a si misma por tener miedo, quise intervenir pero me mandó a callar. Siguió diciendo que todo estaba mal, pero que Jasper decía que no habría problema y sin embargo ella planeaba que haría si Carlisle dijese que no a su relación: Huiría.

-no puedes hacer eso-dije lo más calmada posible

-el no puede separarme de Jasper-dijo aterrada.

-tienes que pensar mejor las cosas… a todo esto ¿Por qué quieren que Jasper Conozca a Carlisle?-

-¡es Jasper!—dijo algo un poco alto.—¿te das cuenta que falta muy poco para que cumplamos 2 años?-abrí la boca.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron?-trataba en mi mente de sacar la cuenta

-estamos a 20 de abril.—comenzó—y comenzamos a ser novios… como en junio de 2002, cuando te llegó "violeta"-¿es enserio?

-maldición. Como pasa de rápido el tiempo…

-¿Cuánto falta para que tu y Edward…?-dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-volví con el-se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-loca. —acusó. Luego de unos minutos, agregó—pero me lo esperaba. Siempre te quejas, dices que te cansas… pero al final no puedes terminar con eso.

-sí, lo sé.

-entonces dime. ¿Cuándo sería su aniversario?

-el 30 de agosto… pero no sé si llegaremos-ella rodó los ojos

-siempre dices lo mismo

-es que Alice… un día estamos bien, al siguiente no se conecta y pasan así días y días. En verdad me siento sola. Yo lo necesito pero el no a mí.

-calma bells… todo pasará.—nos abrazamos y una vibración nos hizo separar.-es tu teléfono-anunció. Lo tomé y abrí el mensaje de texto.

"Hola Bells, ¿Cuál es el olvido?"

-¿Quién es?-suspiré antes de contestar

-Jacob. —inmediatamente Alice se lanzó contra mí y tomó el celular en sus manos.

-¿desde cuándo no hablan?—me encogí de hombros.

-ni la más remota idea

-eso está mal…-dijo pensativa.

-ya no me interesa—dije a la defensiva

-¡pero si esta como se le da su gana!—dijo chillona

-se lo diré a Jasper—entrecerró los ojos.

-le diré a Edward que te ves con un Ex

-¡tu ni siquiera tienes su correo!—dije carcajeándome

-dámelo.—ambas miramos en dirección hacia afuera, donde estaba la computadora. Literal fue una lucha para llegar a ella.—sabes qué sino me lo das, lo conseguiré de todas formas.—amenazó una vez que estuvo sentada frente a Violeta.

-está bien—dije maldiciendo. Terminé por darle su correo. Rogaba porque él no la aceptara. Pero a los pocos minutos sucedió todo lo contrario. El ya estaba conectado.—suerte la mía.

-¡y la mía!-dijo entusiasmada.

-no me quedare para ver esto.—dije muy avergonzada. Di media vuelta y volví al dormitorio. No me molesté en esperarla despierta. Tampoco sé a qué hora llegó Alice al cuarto, solo sé que cuando desperté ella estaba en su bolsa de dormir y se veía muy cansada. "solo habló con él, bella. Ya calma. Además de seguro se encontró a Jasper Conectado y hablaron hasta el amanecer".

Repasé todo una vez más.

Ellos habían hablado (hasta quien sabe que hora) y yo con esta sensación extraña en mi vientre.

¿Celos?

No creo…

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

Necesito pensar… pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Mi madre no se ve muy bien. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a parecer enferma?

¿Mónica no podía simplemente comportarse?

Me sentía en un hoyo negro, sin salida. Sola. Completamente sola.

Quería pensar que todo estaría bien, pero algo dentro de mi sabia que quizás vendría una despedida. Esos pensamientos hacían lagrimar mis ojos. No estaba lista para nada.

Y más que bien la relación con Edward pendía de un hilo.

Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. Y odiaba ser dependiente de él para mi felicidad.

Necesito pensar…

Quizás no todo es tan hermoso como las historias que escribo.

* * *

**(N/A: Facebook fue creado en febrero del 2004, por eso recién desde el capitulo anterior se menciona y como consecuencia todo se relaciona con esta red social)**

**Un beso, nos leemos**

**MVB**


	19. Cap19: No siempre es necesario llorar

**Quizá el capitulo más largo de las historia. Espero que al final de él no me maten xD**

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve**

**No siempre es necesario llorar**

Repasé todo una vez más.

Ellos habían hablado (hasta quien sabe qué hora) y yo con esta sensación extraña en mi vientre.

¿Celos?

No creo…

Solo me sentía curiosa por saber de que hablaron… Sí, eso es.

Era sábado, día de lavar la ropa, jugar con Mónica, limpiar la casa y esas cosas. Claro que todo fue más divertido con Alice a mi lado. Sin embargo la curiosidad por saber de que demonios habían hablado me molestaba constantemente… cada que la veía una pregunta relacionada con el tema quería escapar de mis labios, pero creo que mas pudo mi lógica. Cuando ella esté lista para decirme, lo hará. Por algo no ha comentado nada en todo el día…

Cuando ya di mi día por terminado, y me acomodé en el sillón para ver una película con Al, la veo bostezar y la pregunta más inocente y camuflada que se me pudiera ocurrir salió de mi boca.

-¿a qué hora te acostaste? Apenas son las 7 y tú ya tienes sueño.

-fue una noche larga bells, además hacer la limpieza es como correr un maratón para mí, lo sabes.—dijo mirándome de reojo.

-claro… pero tú tienes ojeras de anoche.

-tengo ojeras desde que conozco a Jasper.—no entendía porque se iba por la tangente

-si como digas-dije harta de que no me dijera nada. Bien, quizás comenzaba a sentir algo de celos.

La película comenzó, ni idea de que trataba, pero la música de misterio hizo que una película se formara en mi cabeza. Eran de esas ideas que me llegaban de repente para una de mis historias. El hecho es que estaba tan absorta con eso, que al escuchar a Alice me sobresalté.

-lo que quieres saber es lo que hablé con Edward—dijo arrogantemente.

-no pongas palabras en mi boca-respondí de inmediato

-pero has querido preguntarlo todo el día, te conozco bella

-Pero no lo he hecho, así que…-la idea se había escapado de mi cabeza.

-bueno, te contare—llevé a mi boca la uña de mi pulgar. Un mal habito de cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa.—me pregunto quién era, le conteste que una amiga tuya.— Pareció pensarlo mejor—le dije que era como tu hermana, para ser mas exactas. Y luego comenzamos a hablar, me preguntaba cosas y yo respondía. Es… Agradable— ¿y estuve todo el dia preocupada solo por un "Es Agradable"?

\- oh… bien—de repente todo la sensación extraña había desaparecido. Que tonta.

\- si bueno, el se quedo hasta tarde. Pregunto por ti.—okey… Ansiendad-On

\- ¿Qué preguntó?—pregunte tratando de no sonar tan ¿desesperada?

\- donde estabas. Le dije que estabas durmiendo y…-ella solo se calló de repente.

\- ¿y?—presioné

-bella no te enojes…-tome una profunda respiración.

-¿Qué le dijiste Alice?

\- que habías llegado de una cita con Jake—ella cerró los ojos, como si son eso pudiera evitar mi reacción. Peor en verdad… no reaccioné. Es más, creo que estaba bien que le haya dicho eso. Al menos el pensaría que mi vida no solo se centraba en el…

\- ¿te pregunto quién era Jake?

\- si…

\- Solo dilo—dije al ver su rostro, con todavía signos de culpabilidad.

\- que era un pretendiente. Bueno… le dije que eso pensaba yo, pero que en verdad eran amigos.

-¿ y qué dijo él?

-"Okey"—hice una mueca. Así era Edward…

-bueno sigue contándome…-ella pareció recordar.

-ah si, bueno que habías llegado cansada, que te habías acostado hace poco, y le pregunté si quería que te despertara para que hablaran y dijo "Déjala dormir, luego hablare con ella. Dile que la quiero y que le envió un beso"—trató de agravar su voz, solo para simular que era él. Pero eso no me causo gracia, como ella esperaba. En mi cabeza repasaba el "Dile que la quiero"… esas acciones de Edward, son las que me hacían entender que no importaba si yo me besaba con alguien, si se lo digo el siempre dirá lo mismo: Okey, tienes derecho. Y al final de la conversación me diría: Te quiero. Como si le resbalara lo que le había contado. Ya dije. Así es Edward…

Pero no le culpaba. Pues muy presente yo tenía lo que habíamos hablado unas semanas luego de que él me pidiera ser su "cyber novia"

****Flash Back****

Edward Masen dice: a veces me pongo a pensar en esto—llevamos un rato hablando. Y él me había descolocado con ese comentario

BSwan dice: ¿A que te refieres?

Edward Masen dice: a esto… Tú allá y yo acá.

BSwan dice: ¿y que piensas?

Edward Masen dice: que está mal. Tú tienes que estar con alguien de tu edad porque… ¿qué pasa si te enamoras de un chico?

BSwan dice: no creo que pase. No me gustan los de mi edad

Edward Masen dice: eso dices ahora… pero solo tienes 15 bella. Además está la distancia… algún día nos cansaremos de esto.

BSwan dice: la edad y la distancia. ¿No?

Edward Masen dice: si, en eso pienso.

BSwan dice: Eres un tonto.

Edward Masen dice: ¿por qué?

BSwan dice: porque para pensar eso debes tener mi punto de vista.

Edward Masen dice: ¿y cuál es ese?

BSwan dice: deberías saber que nunca me intereso la edad. Bien sabemos que soy un poco más madura que las chicas de mi edad, eso yo no lo veo como un obstáculo. ¡Además solo son números!

Edward Masen dice: es una forma de verlo…

BSwan dice: y la distancia… bueno, es algo grande. Pero Edward… nadie quita que nunca nos conoceremos. El problema ahora es la impaciencia por vernos. Créeme yo también pienso en eso. Es algo que no quisiera sentir, pero te quiero y no me importa eso.

Edward Masen dice: Eres una linda chica. Gracias por tus palabras amor, me tranquilizan.

BSwan dice: si te preocupa mi edad haremos esto. Yo no me privo de nada y tú tampoco (aunque creo que nunca lo has hecho)

Edward Masen dice: Jajaja… okey.—Estaba a punto de escribir un "Te amo", cuando me llegó lo que el escribía—Te quiero bebe.—borré lo que estaba escribiendo. Y lo sustituí por un "Te quiero"

**** Fin del Flash Back****

-¡Bella!—Desperté de mi ensoñación para encontrar a Al agitando su mano frente a mi rostro…- ¿Qué te paso?—sonaba algo… preocupada

-Recordé algo…

-Por tu rostro… nada bueno ha de ser—se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y continuó viendo la película.

Yo por mi parte me dedique a mis pensamientos. Algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero todos se concentraban en él.

De repente me di cuenta que en verdad necesitaba su compañía… era como si. Maldición. No sé cómo expresarlo… quizás sea bueno ser sincera conmigo misma, es decir, nadie me escucha aquí, en mi cabeza

Entonces… sería bueno comenzar a descubrir. ¿Qué ha cambiado? O sea yo no me sentía así, como ahora, en los primeros meses. Si bien me sentía ansiosa por hablar con él, esto era diferente

Al siquiera pensarlo, mis dedos se ponían extrañamente fríos… en mi espalda subía un pequeño calor. Y todo eso era peor cuando lo veía conectarse, o cuando lo encontraba ahí cuando yo recién entraba. Todo lo contrario cuando me daba cuenta que se había terminado el día, y no había hablado con el; entonces me ponía a pensar que estaría haciendo… y me reprendía a mi misma por estar tan… ¿desesperada? Entonces continuaba sumergiéndome en ese vacío. Era como un gran pozo… y yo caía lentamente para solo encontrar soledad, pura soledad.

Esto no era… reciente. No tiene días, sino meses… pero con lo sum eso me dolía… porque cada vez era más difícil salir de aquel hoyo.

Eso lo supe hace poco

****Flash Back****

Como cosa rara, llovía.

Y eso no ayudaba a mis ánimos, los cuales sin la ayuda del oscuro día, ya estaban por los suelos.

Trataba de olvidar al aparato que se encontraba a pasos de mi. No me conectaría hoy. Sé el entraba ¿por qué siempre me tiene que encontrar ahí?

En fin, no quería bajar a ver televisión… no me encontraba de ánimos para poner buena cara y así evitar que mi padre me preguntara que tengo.

¿Qué hacer?

Entonces mi teléfono sonó y lo tome a la primera. Era un mensaje de Oriana

"Bell mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo de biología. Ya te envié la mitad. Disculpa si demore algo, pero es que estuve el finde ocupada."

Maldición. El trabajo. ¿Qué día era hoy? ¡Domingo! Me lleva el diablo

Me incorpore de un salto y me detuve un segundo. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Un minuto permanecí sentada y al siguiente encendí a Violeta. Trataba con muchas ganas ignorar el hecho de que tal vez el estuviera ahí, o que tal vez no yo solo quería entrar y terminar el estúpido trabajo.

Era sobre algo que ni idea, a mí solo me tocaba hacer introducción y conclusión. Era buena para eso. El problema era, que tenía que leer todo el contenido.

En eso estaba llevaba alrededor de 40 minutos, cuando una ventana apareció en la parte inferior de mi pantalla.

"Edward Masen Dice: Hola amor"

Mi estomago dio un vuelco. De inmediato mis dedos se pusieron fríos. Era estúpido, solo era Edward…

Le di click en la equis que también se me ofrecía, y continué leyendo. Pero el sonido de que él me escribía termino por cansarme, eso y que tenia curiosidad, y abrí la conversación.

Edward Masen dice: Hola Amor

Edward Masen dice: como estas?

Edward Masen dice: estas ocupada?

BSwan dice: Hola corazón.

BSwan dice: estoy bien ¿y tu?.

BSwan dice: Disculpa, estaba leyendo algo para un trabajo.

Edward Masen dice: todo tranquilo, preciosa.

Edward Masen dice: no te interrumpo entonces. Sigue haciendo tu trabajo ;) - Entonces me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo. Así pasó como unos 30 minutos mas y aunque sabía que él estaba ahí, la soledad era la misma. Me sentía en el mismo vacio… entonces tome aire.

BSwan dice: Ya me voy. Un beso (K)

Edward Masen dice: okey amor, duerme bien bb

Cerré sesión, imprimí el trabajo y apagué a Violeta. Volví a mi cama y aunque fuese temprano cerré los ojos. Solo para volver a ver aquel rostro, el único que podía hacerme cambiar de humor, en segundos.

****Fin del Flash Back****

Luego de eso. No bastaba con saber que él estaba ahí e iniciar la conversación… tenía que realmente reanimarme y colocar una sonrisa, por pequeña que fuese, cuando él decía algo sobre lo bien que fue su día.

Le dije brevemente a Alice que quería dormir. Ella dijo que en un rato se iba a su casa. Que no me preocupara y que descansara. Y trate de hacerlo. Toda la noche… pero es que me era imposible conciliar el sueño. Mónica a mitad de la noche se levanto llorando por una pesadilla. Le dije que se viniera a mi cama y sentí que al fin hice algo bien con ella

Hablamos un rato, hasta que se quedó dormida. Recién me di cuenta lo poco que la conocía. Tal vez daba las cosas por sentado. Era obvio que su color favorito era el rosado, pero era mejor enterarme por ella. Le pregunte también sobre su pesadilla, mas por curiosidad, porque perfectamente sabia que a los niños les era difícil volver a recrear sus pesadillas.

Pero lo que me contó realmente me entristeció. Dice que veía a su madre, mi hermana, y luego a mama, su abuela. Dijo que la abuela estaba hablando con ella, y le decía que todo iba a salir bien, pero que tenía que tener cuidado. Entonces René desaparecía y ella quedaba sola, en medio de la nada. Luego, sorbiendo la nariz me pidió que fuera al cuarto de mis padres y revisara si estaban bien. Le dije que iría, pero cuando se durmiera y que si pasaba algo, yo la despertaría. Asintió y obedientemente se durmió. Esperé unos minutos para luego pasarla a su cama. Ella pesaba algo, mi columna dolía al cargarla, pero no era un largo trecho, solo dos pasos. Luego de eso hice lo que me pidió, pues aunque no había sido mi pesadilla, sentí temor por mi mami.

Ella últimamente no estaba bien de salud. La pérdida de su hija la había puesto algo delicada y la crianza de Mónica le agotaba las fuerzas.

Caminé despacio hasta su habitación. Giré la perilla despacio y me introduje a la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, pero aun así pude distinguir sus respiraciones

Más tranquila volví a mi habitación, pero no pude conciliar el sueño. Miraba el techo y escuchaba como la lluvia caía sobre él, por algún motivo, me sentía inquieta.

A la mañana siguiente comencé otra interminable semana.

Se la resumiré.

No hable con él. Por ende, fue larga.

Ni siquiera ir a la playa con los Brandon y mi familia, me hizo levantar el ánimo. Digo, no es que no me haya divertido. Claro que lo hice. Alice y yo construyendo castillos para la princesa de Mónica y que ella se "tropezara" sobre él, era muy divertido. Que nos persiguieran los cangrejos… para morirse de risa. Me divertí.

Pero al llegar otra vez a mi casa y desocuparme de todo, de nuevo el vacio regresaba. Entonces me sumergí en la escritura. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Entonces cada día de la semana escribía al menos 3 páginas, porque el instituto también demandaba trabajo y estudio, y eso no lo podía descuidar. Pero no era suficiente, entonces cuando yo creí por terminado todo, recibí una llamada.

"¿Quién habla?"-había contestado, era muy temprano el viernes, hoy entraba tarde, se suponía que dormiría un poco más. Pero mi teléfono había sonado incesablemente y no me había detenido a ver el verificador.

"Bella"—dijo una voz masculina, se notaba emocionado… luego caí en cuenta.

"¡Marco!"—chillé saltando de la cama, para finalmente caer.

"¿Bella? ¿Paso algo?"—acerqué de nuevo el teléfono a mi oreja, me levante mientras contestaba

"Soy algo torpe por las mañanas"

"Disculpa llamar tan temprano"

"no te…"—un bostezo fue inevitable—"preocupes. ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?"

"Voy de nuevo a Forks"—sonreí de inmediato. Me sentí bien con aquella noticia.

"Genial"—grite muy emocionada. "¿Cuándo estas aquí?"

"Hoy en la noche, ¿estás libre?"—abri la boca para contestar… pero el celular vibró entre mis manos, haciendo que lo soltara. Maldije en voz baja y lo tome, la llamada se había cortado por un mensaje de Alice que había entrado al buzón. Pero no me importó, a decir verdad, y lo llamé.

"Disculpa, se me cayó el celular. Si, si puedo esta noche"

"Genial, nos vemos en el parque… ¿podrías llevar a Mónica?"—rápidamente lo pensé. Si llevaba a Mónica, René lo vería raro…

"¿Puede ir Alice?"

"por supuesto… que ella cuide a la nena."—ambos reímos y el agregó—"no tengo problema"

"entonces nos vemos…"

"a las 6 está bien"

"perfecto. Hasta entonces"—al cortar la llamada ví que no era un mensaje, sino tres. Pero en este momento me moría por ir al baño, asi que lancé el celular a la cama y me fui.

No pude volver a la habitación, me encontré con mi papa y dijo que bajara a desayunar. No tuve problema, solo esperaba que Alice no se esté muriendo.

Como una hora después volví a subir, ya era hora de ir al instituto.

Como siempre tomé lo primero que vi y me lo puse, guarde un libro que me faltaba, mi chaqueta, bese la frente de Mónica y tomé mi celular. Al bajar las escaleras abrí el primer mensaje de alice. Este decía:

"Bella! Jasper se ha comprado una Cámara web! Estoy que muero de la emoción. Ayer nos vimos por cámara… en fin, te contare en el instituto."—sonreí, ya me imaginaba que esa historia duraría todo el día… abrí el segundo:

"¿Por qué no respondes?. Se te pegó eso de Edward… por cierto dice que lo perdones pero es que anda en exámenes y no se ha podido conectar. Dijo que también ya no tenía internet y que se conectaba desde un cyber. Tuvo problemas con su compañero… algo así" –apenas me fijé en su nombre se frunció mi ceño. Desde tan temprano ¿y el molestando? Es decir, estaba feliz, vería a Marco… y luego el viene con sus patéticas excusas. Ya me imaginaba lo que diría el tercer mensaje… por eso ni me tomé la molestia de abrirlo.

Guarde el celular en mis vaqueros y fui directo al instituto.

…

-¡Bella!—chilló Alice al verme. Como cosa rara recién la veía en la cafetería, los viernes ella faltaba a la primera hora.

-Hola Ali—saludé pagando mi comida.

-¿Cómo estás?—yo sabía que se moria por contarme con mínimo detalle lo que había pasado con jasper.

-Genial, tengo algo que contarte

-¡Yo igual!—dijo emocionada

-Ya sé, me dijiste en el mensaje

-Pero es que bella…fue—suspiró—hermoso. Juro que amo la tecnología

-Pero para hacer un trabajo… la odias—ella se encogió de hombros

-Ya me conoces—me guiño el ojo y caminamos hasta unos asientos algo alejados de todos.

Entonces comenzó su cuento. Todo se resume en: fue hermoso.

Luego le dije que Marco vendría y bueno… eso no fue "Tan hermoso" a ella seguía sin caerle bien Marco, pero no pudo reprimir un "Awww" cuando le dije que me pidió que llevase a Mónica. "El es tierno con los niños" comentó. Entonces le dije que me tenía que acompañar al parque pero dijo que no. "Jasper se conecta desde las 4, salimos de aquí a las 5. Ya habré perdido una hora de su tiempo al estar acá en el instituto. Así que no puedo." Le rogué, y le dije que solo tenía que dejar ver su rostro de revista por mi casa para que René no dijera nada. Finalmente, acepto.

Cada hora se me hizo eterna.

Y cuando al fin terminé el instituto prácticamente corrí de vuelta a mi casa. Alice fue a la suya, se conectó de volada y avisó a Jasper que se demoraría 15 minutos más.

Yo por mi parte traté de parecer tranquila y me encerré en mi habitación con Mónica, la cual estaba medio dormida. Ella también había llegado de la escuela.

-Mona—dije cerca de su oreja

-Ummm... déjame dormir bella

-Es temprano mona

-No me digas asi, no soy un mono…-protestó aun adormilada.

-Alguien quiere verte—abrió un ojito. Su color verde aun me impactaba.

-¿Quién?—ahora sonaba curiosa y despierta

-Marco—susurré

-¿En serio?—dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, está en el parque, pero le diremos a mamá que vamos a jugar con alice, ¿está bien?—ella asintió y comenzó a buscar una ropa para ponerse. Yo baje las escaleras y encontré a mi madre en el salón.

-Mami, ¿puedo llevar a Mónica al parque con Alice?

-Qué raro bella… ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque Alice quiere ver a Mona y porque nosotras no hablamos en casi todo el día. Tuvimos muchas evaluaciones.—ella casi me desnudó con la mirada, pero al final dijo

-Esta bien, tienes hasta las 9.

-¿me puedo quedar a dormir con Alice?—pregunte con esa vocecita que pocas veces utilizaba, cortesía de Al

-¿con Mónica?

-Claro—dije como lo obvio…

-Está bien. Pero para el almuerzo las quiero a las tres acá—asentí y besé su mejilla. Ella continuó viendo la televisión y yo corrí escaleras arriba.

-¿estás lista?—pregunté a penas llegue. Mónica terminaba de cerrar su pequeña mochila.

-Te he escuchado, ¿vamos a donde Alice?—asentí. Me apresuré a cambiarme y justo cuando Ali estaba en la puerta, yo ya estaba lista.

Al salir le dije que había dicho que me quedaría en su casa. Entonces le pedí que se llevara a mona en cuanto Marco la saludase y ya. Mónica dijo que le debería una, porque ella también quería verse más tiempo con él.

-¿tienes tu celular?—asentí—te llamaré 5 para las 10. Ese es el toque de queda de Esme, le diré que saldrás en una cita. Mi madre es muy alcahueta en esos temas románticos—me explicó.—oye… y no te importa lo que dijo Edward—caminábamos rápido, pero tuve suficiente aire en mi cerebro para, mirarla mal, por pronunciar su nombre frente a Mónica y para caer en cuenta de que el tercer mensaje decía algo importante. Pero no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando. Porque a menos de 20 pasos el chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules me esperaba.

No pude evitarlo. Corrí hacia él. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y él me alzó, sonreía contra su cuello y respire su aroma. Me había hecho tanta falta.

-Dios… que grande estas. No te había visto en 3 meses—dijo bajándome y colocando un beso en mi frente

-Tú no has cambiado nada…-el soltó una carcajada

-Que bien, porque hacerme más viejo no me está gustando. —sonreí. El siempre preocupado por eso.

-¡Marco!—escuche la vocecita de mi pequeña sobrina. Me hice a un lado. Alice venia caminado mas tranquilamente. Marco la alzó en brazos y ella se le pegó como una pequeña pulga. —te extrañe—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—no pude evitar reír. Ella sí que era sincera. Alice llegó a mi lado y saludó a marco con la mano, mientras él se iba con Mónica en brazos hasta una banca, donde había un regalo para ella.

-Espero que te guste—dijo acariciando sus cabellos y dejándola en el piso.

Me acerque a él y le pregunte que le había dado.

-Una cámara que compré por Australia… es resistente a golpes, tranquila.—paso su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esto me hizo sentir seguro y cómoda, no incomoda como anteriormente.

\- Bella se me hace tarde—me recordó Alice.

-Alice se tiene que ir, y Mona tiene sueño ¿verdad nena?—ella asintió agitando la caja. —hoy vamos a dormir en la casa de Alice, queda mas arriba.

-Nos vemos en un rato Bella—dijo Alice llegando a mi lado y besando mi mejilla "Abre el último mensaje" me susurró. —Adiós Marco, a las 10 la quiero en mi casa

-Como diga capitana—Alice rodó los ojos y con un abrazo Mónica y Marco se despidieron.

-¿Qué te dijo Alice?—aun como estábamos, medio abrazados, caminamos hasta unas bancas más hacia dentro del pequeño parque y nos sentamos frente a frente, los dos con las piernas cruzadas sobre la banca.

-Que abriera un mensaje…

-¿Por qué no lo haces?—su acento de nuevo me llamó la atención

-¿Dónde has estado?—pregunte obviando su pregunta anterior

-Paris… ¿se nota mucho?—asentí carcajeándome un poco—me harás sonrojar Bella, tan feo es mi acento

-Todo lo contrario… es muy sexy—entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-La sonrojada es otra, al parecer—me mordí el labio, para calmar un poco mi ansiedad—te has vuelto algo atrevida en estos meses—acusó

-En verdad se me salió…-susurré. Entonces le comenzó a reír

-Lo sé bella, solo juego contigo. Y bien... ¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos 4 horas libres—la idea de pasar 4 horas con el me hacía bastante feliz.-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Algo un poco convencional pero no hayo otra cosa que podríamos hacer a estas horas…-dijo al verme callada

-Seria genial.

…

-Olvídalo Marco, no veré nada de Terror—yo estaba cruzada de brazos, para parecer firme en mi decisión…

-Dice suspenso Bella

-Da lo mismo—me hizo un puchero y me dieron ganas de besarlo, si soy sincera.—está bien—dije aun atontada. Ese hombre era… muy guapo. "Bella concéntrate"

-Compraré las entradas, ¿puedes ir por las palomitas?—me entregó un billete y me mandó a la fila de las golosinas. No había mucha gente. La mayoría eran parejas mayores de 20 o algo asi.

Escogí cotufas grandes, sabía que comería en exceso si estaba asustada. De solo penarlo pegue un brinco… ¡Oh! Esperen, era mi celular.

Lo abrí y era un mensaje de Alice:

"¿¡Ya leíste el mensaje!? Avísame cuando."

"ya voy" tecleé. Volví al buzón y ahí estaba el mensaje no leído. Lo abrí:

"Ah casi se me olvida, me mando a decirte que te quería, y que se iba a conectar hoy desde las 7pm hasta muy tarde porque estaba en casa de su mama por el finde y ahí podría desvelarse. El quiere que te conectes" releí el mensaje una y otra vez. Como acto reflejo le conteste a Alice.

"ya lo leí" al minuto respondió

"Que bien… porque pregunta por ti"—me sentía mal, condenadamente mal…

-Señorita avance—me dijo una mujer atrás de mi. Era mi turno de comprar golosinas.

-Deme una cotufa grande, dos refrescos de cualquier sabor y… esos chocolates—señalé los que estaban en el mostrador.—una vez que tuve mi orden me encontré con marco en la entrada.

-Te ves pálida ¿pasa algo?

-Necesito ir al baño—le entregué la bandeja y corrí al tocador. Efectivamente estaba muy pálida. Esto era un asco. Justo cuando él se conectaba por casi toda la noche, yo aquí en el cine con Marco… ¿y quién era marco? Un amigo ¿Quién era Edward?... Mi…

El celular me hizo brincar de nuevo:

"¿que le digo?"

"la verdad. Que estoy en el cine con un amigo"—la verdad era buena… estoy segura que el entendería. El tenía algo de mala memoria, pero sabia al pie de la letra lo que habíamos dicho.

"Dice: Dile que se divierta. Y se fue."—bien… ahora si me sentía mal.

Mojé mi rostro con agua, me sequé y salí a la entrada donde Marco aun me esperaba.

-¿Lista?—asentí y me obligué a sonreír.

…

La película fue… entretenida. No digo que no preste atención, lo hice casi al 100%. Marco me comentaba cada 3 minutos, para saber que estaba prestando atención. Me reí algunas veces junto a el, cuando lo que debería ser suspenso no era más que otra escena, nosotros nos adelantábamos a todo. Pero, siempre tiene que haber un "pero" y ese fue el remordimiento que sentía.

Solo una vez me pasó en el cine que cuando gire la cabeza, el chico que estaba a mi lado se convirtió en Edward. Me asuste tanto que grite. Muy conveniente fue que todos en la sala lo hicieran, por la película, supuse.

Ahora estábamos camino a casa de Alice. Marco iba algo callado, yo por mi parte miraba la lluvia. Y capture la visión de un rayo formándose en el cielo. Todo un espectáculo.

-Vaya clima… ¿te agrada?—gire y marco se abrazaba un poco así mismo

-La mayoría del tiempo… pero ahora…-me detuve un minuto. La verdad traería una seria de preguntas…

-¿Ahora?—cuestionó

-Es diferente. Me deprimo con la lluvia—una verdad a medias. Mejor que una mentira… creo.

-Entonces deberías venir conmigo a Paris, allá es primavera. Todo muy hermoso—él lo hacía apropósito… ignoraba mi respuesta. Pero yo sabia que la recordaría mañana cuando habláramos de nuevo.

-Gracias por la oferta. Pero un pequeño problema—susurré. El se acercó a mí para escucharlo, ya que el conductor del taxi podría escucharnos

-Tengo 16—entonces el rió.

-Buena excusa—pasó su brazo por detrás de mí y me acercó a él. Yo me permití recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Aun se sentía bien, con remordimiento o sin él.—bella llegamos—susurró. Me sentí desorientada y somnolienta. —espéreme aquí, por favor. Tengo que dejarla en la puerta.—besó mi frente y se bajó. Cuando pude despertar un poco el ya estaba abriéndome la puerta. Me ayudó a salir y me llevó hasta la puerta de la casa Brandon.—Bien señorita, me he divertido mucho. Nunca te había visto gritar—inconscientemente hice una mueca, no eran las razones por las cuales él creía que yo había gritado

-Vale…-dije y me sentí estúpida. El se acercó y se me salió un—no te atrevas a besarme

-Wow… te pusiste diva.—me sonrojé—no iba a hacerlo, pero ganas no me faltan

-Marco…-me quejé

-Está bien, me comportaré.—se acercó y me beso en la mejilla. Suavemente me atrajo hacia el y me abrazó—mi taxi se irá sino me marcho ya

-Bueno, vete.

-Tampoco me eches—dijo riendo. Se me escapó un suspiro—mañana tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas Bella…

-Temí que dijeras eso—colocó su mano acunando mi rostro, su pulgar acarició mi mejilla.

-Maldita la suerte que tiene.—dijo muy bajito, pero lo escuché.

-Quizás no tanta…-respondí

-Lo lamento, no quise decir eso… bueno si quise pero no debí. Mañana hablamos hermosa.—el se acercó para de nuevo besar mi mejilla, pero juro que no sé que me pasó. Coloqué mi mano detrás de su cuello y lo atraje a mis labios. Fue un beso torpe, pues yo estaba bastante… conmocionada.

-Maldición…-dije al separarlo.—lo lamento Marco—fui cobarde y solo pude tomar su mano y darle un rápido apretón, luego solo me escondí en la casa.

-Mañana paso por ti a las 4, en el parque.—habló detrás de la puerta. No espero respuesta, pues escuché como el auto se alejaba.

¿Por qué cada vez que nos vemos, tengo que arruinar el momento con mis hormonas alborotadas?

-¡Bella sube!—gritó alice. Me arrastré escaleras arriba, cuando llegue a su habitación, nada bueno me esperaba.

-Hola Al—dije al entrar.

-Bella—saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, pero acabo de arruinar todo—no lo pude evitar y me refugié en sus brazos. Caminamos abrazadas hasta la cama, procurando no tropezar con Mona que estaba en una bolsa de dormir.

-Cuéntame que paso—dijo pasando sus delicados dedos por la comisura de mis ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Rápidamente alejé sus manos y me limpié yo misma el rastro de tristeza. Hacía algún tiempo había jurado no llorar por un hombre. Todo por una historia que leí y entonces me volví feminista en un 50%.

-Pues me sentí mal. Yo ni idea tenía que Edward estaría conectado… no hubiese hecho planes si—entonces Alice me golpeó la mano.-¿Qué te pasa?—pregunte sorprendida y algo enojada

-No sabias, no hay porque sentirte mal. Además, tienes una vida el debería entender eso. ¡Hay mares de distancia! ¿Qué mierdas espera él? ¿Qué te quedes vistiendo santos?—ella se veía algo molesta.

-¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Porque es cierto. El podrá ser simpático y lo que quieras, pero es muy estúpido y egoísta. Por cómo me contestó cuando le conté, no se alegró para nada. Y lo he conocido un poco más. Es calmado la mayoría del tiempo… cosa que puede engañar—entonces su colocó de pie, y comenzó a caminar mientras seguía hablando—sus charlas son fluidas e interesantes, a veces dan risa y es muy hábil para cambiar la conversación. ¡Se cree un pillo! Más de una vez yo he sido más astuta, pero…-soltó un bufido—¡es bueno! Y sin embargo muy egoísta. Por lo que hemos hablado de ti, te quiere mucho, te respeta y hasta te admira porque dice que eres una chica que no se encuentra muy a menudo. ¡Pero me lo dice a mí! ¡No a ti!—entonces se desplomó el suelo. —es mayor, eso explica mucho.—me levanté de la cama y me senté con ella en el suelo.

-Entonces él tampoco te agrada. —concluí

-No es eso… pero ten cuidado—dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Con que?

-Enamorarte—me quedé fría. Esa palabra la había eliminado por completo de mi mente. Era la última que jamás utilizaría para describir lo que siento por un chico… que esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí.-¿bella?—parpadeé.-¿estás enamorada?

-No lo sé—contesté por inercia.

-Esta bien…-su mirada era perspicaz.—ahora cuéntame que pasó con Marco.

-Bueno…-sin evitarlo mis manos volaron a mi rostro, especialmente a mis labios—todo iba bien, la pasamos genial…

-Pero…

-Pero nos besamos—Alice de inmediato puso cara de fastidio—si, lo sé. Eso pasa cada que nos vemos pero es que Alice… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Si te gusta, pues sé su novia y deja a Edward—el escucharlo me hacía sentir vacía

-Nunca haría eso

-¿el qué? ¿Terminar con Edward?—sus preguntas eran punzadas que dolían.

-Nunca he pensado seriamente terminar con él, aunque a veces dan ganas. Pero yo sabía que desde el principio no iba a ser fácil, no me puedo rendir ahora

-No le debes nada a nadie para decir "no puedo hacerlo" si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Nadie te juzgará.—sonaba tan fácil de la forma que ella lo decía

-Es mucho más que eso Alice. El solo pensarlo me desorienta. Prácticamente mi vida…-el pensamiento me pasó como una estrella fugaz, Iluminándome—ahora que me doy cuenta…-dije pasando por mi cabeza, mi vida estos últimos meses—el se convirtió en el todo. Eso es… increíble.

-Y raro. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás enamorada?—estaba en shock.

La sola idea de haberme enamorado me aterrorizaba. Mi vida ya no me pertenecía, y todo por ser débil. El fue el primer chico que me dijo cosas bonitas, y el primero al que le creía… me encantó desde el primer momento porque no era un tarado como los demás del instituto y quizás hasta por ser mayor. Y ni siquiera lo conocía.

-¿Qué hago ahora?—fue una pregunta retorica.

-Díselo—contestó Al

-¡No!—dije algo preocupada—y tu tampoco le dirás. Júralo—ella asintió.—bien—dije más tranquila—ya quiero dormir.—me levante del suelo y busque mi pijama, la cual estaba en el bolso que había preparado Mónica. Me vestí y Alice me imitó, aunque algo callada y absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿y hablaste con Jasper?—pregunte para aligerar el ambiente.

-Si… la cámara web es el mejor invento del mundo. Además que hablamos y quedamos que yo le diría a mis padres cuando entre a la universidad con el.—una palabra en esa oración me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-¿universidad?—ella asintió enérgicamente

-Tengo planeado ir a Chicago a estudiar con el. Entraría a abogacía solo por el…-dijo muy segura.

-¿ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar?—ella negó con la cabeza

-Solo una ligera idea… puede ser fotografía o algo con la arquitectura—okey… eso me había sorprendido-¿Por qué la cara?—preguntó incrédula

-Pensé que no tenias nada pensado.—rodó los ojos

-Esa eres tu— ambas nos subimos a la cama calladas. Luego de unos minutos ella habló- ¿Mañana tienes planes?

-Si—conteste en voz baja

-Bien. Hasta mañana—me di la vuelta y simulé dormir. Tantos pensamientos no me dejaron conciliar el sueño sino hasta dos horas después.

Esperaba que el siguiente dia marchara mejor.

Desayunamos junto con Esme, y nos pusimos a ver televisión. El día fue muy lluvioso, por lo que no quisimos salir hasta el almuerzo, donde iríamos a mi casa. En el camino casi me caigo por culpa de la vibración del celular en mi pantalón. Mónica estaba muerta de risa y al llegar se lo contó a mama, siendo ese el tema principal del almuerzo.

Y cuando por fin pensé que se acabarían las vergüenzas, al salir al patio, a buscar algo que mi padre me había encargado, el celular resbaló de mis manos como mantequilla y fue a dar a un charco de agua. Conclusión: Me quedé sin teléfono.

¡Se ahogó completamente!

No sabía si reír o llorar.

El teléfono escurría completamente mientras yo lo llevaba en frente de mis padres. Esta demás decir que se rieron hasta el cansancio. Lo bueno fue que me comprarían uno nuevo.

La tarde siguió y yo no hallaba la forma de irme a encontrar con Marco. Pero Alice me ayudó.

-René ¿Te puedo robar a Bella 2 horas?

-¿van a estar en tu casa?-ella asintió-¿y que harán?

-Tareas—agregué.

-Está bien. A las 6 te quiero acá Bella—sonreí

-Si mama. —Mónica se quejó un poco, pero mi madre sabia como calmarla. Me despedí y salí con Alice al parquecito.

-Te debo una—se carcajeó

-Me debes demasiadas… yo iré a comprarme un helado, luego veré tiendas. Regresaré a la hora para recogerte y vamos a tu casa. —Susurré un "ok" y seguimos caminando en silencio. Lo incomodo fue, que los carros que pasaban por ahí, nos tocaban la bocina y decía cosas… asquerosas. Alice solo se reía, yo me tapaba la cara con el cabello.

-¡hey mira bella!—giré y ahí estaba pasando la camioneta del papa de Jacob… "que me lleve el diablo" pensé—se esta acercando—anunció emocionada

-¿Cómo no lo va a hacer? Si estas gritando—me quejé. Ya faltaba poco para llegar y ella poniéndose a socializar.—yo me voy—le dije muy bajito y comencé a caminar algo apresurada.

-¡Bella!—Jacob gritó mi nombre desde atrás. Gire la cabeza solo por cortesía

-Hola Jake—saludé con la mano, pero no me detuve. Sin embargo el logró detenerme tomándome por la cintura. Al parecer había corrido.—Wow—dije apartando sus manos.—eres rápido—dije algo mareada.

-¿Por qué huyes?—su sonrisa era calida, pero no sus ojos.

-Tengo que llegar al parque—dije seria

-¿una cita?—ahora no podía verlo a los ojos.—al parecer me ganaron. Aunque yo te dije por un texto que te quería ver, pero no contestaste.

-Se me cayó el celular esta tarde. Disculpa si te hice perder tiempo subiendo acá—el negó.

-Para nada. Papá necesita algo para su rifle, vamos de caza de nuevo. ¿Qué día te animas?- ¿el creía que me mandaba sola?

-No se, estoy muy apretada con el instituto.—me removí incomoda. —Jake, en verdad me tengo que ir.—su rostro siguió con la misma expresión.

-¿puedo acompañarte?—¿el no entendía un no?

-Claro. Pero no vaya a ser que tu papa te deje…-dije mirando hacia donde se había quedado Alice.

-No tengo problema, soy grandecito—el comenzaba a irritarme. Se acomodó a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar- ¿y con quien te vas a ver?—pregunto luego de un minuto, o algo asi

-Un amigo.

-Ah okey. ¿y como va todo?

-Bien ya sabes… Monica y todo eso, es un cambio muy radical. Pero lo llevo bien—lo mismo había dicho a todas las personas que se había acercado a dar el pésame a René. ¿es que todos sabia que tenia una hija y la única ignorante era yo?

-Es una linda niña—asentí. Entonces vi la figura de Marco. Trague en seco.

-Ya llegue.—dije deteniéndolo.

-Claro.—dijo mirando a Marco.—cuídate—me dio un beso en la mejilla y se devolvió con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola Bella—y ahí estaba esa voz…

-Hola Marco—me gire y no pude evitar sonrojarme con su mirada. Me tomó la mano y la beso delicadamente. Luego tiro de mi y caminamos hasta las bancas.

-¿Quién era tu amigo?

-Jacob, lo conocí en Florida. ¿Cómo estas?—frunció el ceño.

-No se… Esperaba que hablásemos de lo de ayer—baje la mirada.

-Yo… me deje llevar. Eres un hombre guapo, lo sabes. Y yo soy muy hormonal Marco—dije mirando mis uñas.—pero no te confundas. Yo no te veo como algo que no sea un amigo.

-Entonces porque me besaste

-Porque me gustas—bien. ni yo sabia que había pasado ahí. Solo lo dije. El silencio se prolongó mas de lo necesario… ya era bastante incomodo.

-¿se supone que tengo que decir… "Gracias"?—me atreví a verlo por el rabillo del ojo… estaba sonrojado y sorprendido.

-Bueno… eres un chico guapo Marco- ¿y porque seguía alimentando mi vergüenza?—pero no estoy confundida. Mi novio es Edward…

-Un novio a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia…-me enojaba mi realidad y escucharlo de él, y con el tono como lo decía, no me gustaba mas.

-Lo se y ese es mi rollo— el musitó un : Lo sé.

-Okey… cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo va el instituto?—respiré aliviada… tampoco tenia ganas de discutir con el.

Hablamos durante las 2 horas que teníamos. Aparte de esa mini discusión todo fue de maravilla. Muy pocas veces me sentía incomoda, pero si logré sonrojarme por estupideces de doble sentido.

Le conté que fue de mi en estos meses… y hasta cierto punto dejé que el supiera mis sentimientos hacia Edward. El me aconsejaba como lo haría un amigo… y lo agradecía enormemente, pero no quería abusar de su paciencia, así que simple cortaba el tema en el punto cumbre.

Alice llegó a la hora con lo que fue un enorme helado.

Dijo que Jacob y ella habían salido por ahí estas últimas horas. Ello me dio mala espina pero no dije nada. Me despedí de Marco, y dijo que me iría a ver al terminar el instituto mañana, ya que era su ultimo día. Entonces me sentí tentada a decirle que faltaría a clases, pero no quería que pensara una cosa distinta a que solo me agradaba su compañía.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada en el camino, me sentí mal por alice, ya que ella siendo mi mejor amiga seguro también tenia sus problemas o simplemente cosas que contarme. Pero agradecía que entendiese mi silencio… ella era buena haciendo eso.

-Gracias por acompañarme—dije abrazándola

-No es nada Bells… Nos vemos Mañana—me sonrió y se fue con su caminar tan raro pero peculiar

Entré a la casa. Mire el reloj de la pared. Exacto eran las 6 pm.

-Ya llegue—grite al comenzar a subir las escaleras.

No recibí respuesta, no la necesitaba. Al terminar el camino, ahí al final del pasillo ella me observaba…

Quise resistir el estúpido deseo de ir hacia ella, pero luego de un debate interno me giré y acomodé en la silla para a continuación encender a violeta.

No tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba, no lo quería saber para ser sincera. Nunca había conocido a Edward enojado. Aunque algo en mi me decía que no lo estaba, solo se encontraba un poco resentido.

Mi primer pensamiento sobre ello me hirió, yo no era el tipo de chica que hacia planes sabiendo que… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? En verdad dudaba mucho que cualquier chica estuviera en mi situación. Y no hablaba de un novio a distancia, sino de lo todo lo que había pasado ayer. No sabía si podía arreglarlo, quizás el me pudo haber bloqueado en MSN, pero no lo creía capaz. Simplemente él no era de ese tipo de chico.

Pero eso no evitó mi segundo pensamiento. Ira. Si tan solo lo encontraba enojado o resentido lo mandaría al carajo, me lo juré. Sería una hipocresía que me echase algo en cara, o que simplemente no me conteste porque él había sido el primero en dejar claro los términos de esta… "relación" pero no debía adelantarme a los hechos… aun no había hablado con él y ya me estaba acalorando pensando las posibles respuesta a cualquiera que fuese su acusación. Tenía que controlarme. En ese punto, me desconocí.

¿Dónde había quedado mi "independencia" para con la gente que me rodeaba? Es decir, dependo de mis padres y no planeo mantener eso por mucho tiempo. No tenia en mis planes enamorarme, no tenia definitivamente en mis planes depender de él para dormir bien.

Por un solo segundo, lo odié. Solo por un segundo.

Al abrir mi MSN mi corazón se aceleró. Al no verlo, solo tardó un segundo en recuperar la tranquilidad.

Eran las 6:04 de la tarde. Acá recién anochecía, allá solo faltaba una hora para un nuevo día.

Alice me lo había dicho… ya no tenía internet como antes. Hoy era domingo, y el habló de la estadía en casa de su madre de el fin de semana, lo que resultaba en que no hablaría con el por indefinido tiempo. Al menos era o que pensaba…

Me dispuse a abrir los documentos que contenían mis historias, así escribiría de la cual tuviera mas ánimos. A su vez abrí Facebook y el blog el cual siempre visitaba. El de él.

Había publicaciones, una que otra historia nueva y las continuaciones de las demás. No me sorprendió, yo también me pondría a escribir si dispusiera de todo un fin de semana. Y al siguiente minuto, como invocado el apareció. Sentí un malestar en el estomago, esto era cosa normal.

Pero un pensamiento me hizo cuestionar ¿era yo la que quería hablar con él? no te hubieses conectado, sino me recordó el inconsciente. Y en parte era verdad… yo no estaría sentada acá de no ser por él, pero no era toda la verdad. Yo ahora tenía obligaciones con las lectoras, también tenía cosas que hacer.

Me ocupé de calmarme un rato y para mi mala suerte, mi madre me llamo. Isabella, a comer yo estaba a punto de decir, "no, gracias" pero algo en el tono de mi madre me sugería de que no me lo estaba preguntando. De mala gana dejé lo que estaba escribiendo y minimicé el documento. Privacidad era algo muy poco conocido para mi padre.

Bajé las escaleras y entonces me percaté que había dejado abierta la sesión de MSN. Me encogí de hombros. Si íbamos a cenar lo haríamos todos, nadie leería si él me escribía. Si es que lo hacía…

Treinta minutos más tarde el comedor volvió a su normal apatía. Ya estaba todo lavado y guardado y yo era la responsable por primera vez en meses, creo.

Habíamos comido en silencio. No pude percatarme si era incomodo o no, yo estaba en mis pensamientos. Lo último que escuche fue a mi madre decir. voy a acostarme, bella por favor lava los platos y los colocas en su sitio sin más se retiró. Su "por favor" sonaba a una orden. Pero no me importó, lo único que quería era terminar todo eso rápido.

Mi padre se acercó a ayudarme, cosa que agradecí, pero como todo en esta vida aquella acción no había sido de gratis.

Vamos bella, acompáñame a ver una película era incomoda su petición. Yo tenía que escribir y hablar con Edward. Sin embargo el me había ayudado, era mi padre, y hacía tiempo que no compartía con él.

Ya voy atine a decir.

Disponía de 10 minutos antes de que él me llamara para avisar que tenia la película lista. Suspiré y subir las escaleras de a dos. Al llegar frente a la pantalla vi algo que me sorprendió. Nada. El no había escrito, y seguía ahí. ¿Qué esperaba, que yo le hablase? "que se joda" pensé justo antes de cerrar sesión y guardar lo poco que había escrito. No me molesté siquiera en disculparme con las lectoras. Estaba enojada.

Al bajar "yo, Robot" estaba en el televisor. Hacia algunas semanas mi padre había ido con mamá a ver esa película. Y lo dejó encantado. Pero no dije nada, no me molestaba su elección solo el hecho de tener que estar sentada durante dos horas y no en mi habitación, meditando sobre las razones del infantil comportamiento de Edward. Al pensar su nombre sentí rabia de nuevo, entonces acordé conmigo misma que su nombre estaba prohibido entre hoy y mañana.

No tenía ganas de renunciar. Al menos eso me decía desde hace media hora cuando no he tenido más remedio que subir a dormir porque la película había terminado. El reloj marcaba las 1:33 de la madrugada. No quería averiguar el resultado de mi trasnochado. Pero aparte de eso mi mente estaba en blanco.

Sin celular, imposibilitada de ir con Violeta, con la lluvia deprimiéndome un poco más, si es que era posible y todo me agobiaba, enojaba o simplemente no lo toleraba.

Me encontré llorando 2 minutos después. No sabía el motivo, pero lo más seguro es que fuera por él y pensándolo mejor, no me importaba. Lo que me enojaba es que estaba enojado conmigo y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escribirme ¿siempre seria así?, pregunta tras pregunta. Ninguna respuesta. Mi llanto aumentó. Me acobijé más y trataba de imaginar sus brazos a mi alrededor, sabía que me odiaría por ello en la mañana, pero me sentía tan sola que dolía hasta lo inimaginable. Lo quería aquí, ahora, en este momento. Suspiré y maldije mi suerte.

De todas las personas me vine yo a enamorar de él. El único chico que no podía tener.

¿Por qué lloras? habló a quien reconocí como mi lado orgulloso y testarudo.

"porque lo amo" susurré a la nada.

entonces deja de amarlo. No vale la pena llorar por un hombre nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

"duele" fue lo único que pude decir. Era más que eso. Era un maldito hoyo en mi pecho haciéndome añicos de a poco. Odiaba estar enojada con el por idioteces ¿acaso no veía que lo amaba?

esa es una pregunta fácil. No ve que lo amas porque no te ve sentía las calientes lagrimas bajar por mi cuello, me incomodaba así que me las limpié de un manotazo. Esta era mi realidad, horrible pero cierta. El no me correspondía por algo muy simple. No me veía, en todo el contexto de la palabra.

mírate ahí. Llorando por primera vez en tu vida por un hombre me acusó.

"¿acaso lloraré por otro algún día?" me atreví a pensarlo, pero no me contesté.

Si decía que sí, estaba admitiendo que algún día tendría que terminar con Edward y cuando tuviera otro novio el me rompería el corazón luego de una tiempo, y así sucesivamente hasta que encuentre a "indicado"

Si decía que no, estaba viendo mi futuro de una manera infantil. ¿En verdad creía que me casaría con él? El no iba a ser el único, esa era la respuesta.

Y fue cuando una frase que leí por ahí me llegó a la mente.

"cuando empieces a pensar los motivos por los que romperían, ya no tiene sentido la relación" no me constaba. Pero parecía lógico ya que tu solo piensas en terminar con tu novio cuando las cosas ya no funcionan, y si estas pensando eso pero todo parece normal, es porque ya no tiene sentido para ti la relación.

Mejor duerme ya suspiré. Aquella parte de denominé como "cruel" tenía razón. Debía dormirme ya.

Pero por más que intenté no pude.

Hasta en sueños mis temores me perseguían.

Lo veía a él, sonriéndome. Me sentí bien. Me tendió una mano, el esperaba que la tomase; pasado un tiempo él la retiro, yo quería tomar su mano, ir a donde me llevara pero algo me lo impedía. De repente todo dejo de ser blanco, para volverse negro. Edward tenía a su alrededor una luz, y por eso lo distinguía entre tanta penumbra. Sin embargo el no era el único en mi sueño. También estaba él… Jacob yacía recostado de no se qué, y se veía despreocupado sonriendo como Edward hace tan solo unos segundos.

Yo me sorprendí bastante al compararlos, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué hace Jacob aquí? Pero el movimiento de mi luz, o sea Edward, me hizo devolverle mi atención. El caminaba con paso decidido, no se a donde, pero era obvio que a mí me dejaba atrás y por mucho. Le llamé. Pero ni volteó a verme. Me asuste de sobre manera.

En un parpadeo el tenia en brazos a una morena estructural, tan solo mirarla me daba envidia. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué hacía con ella? Vi entonces como el acariciaba su rostro con una ternura infinita. Tenía ganas de vomitar. A este paso sentía mis lagrimas caer con fuerza, pero tampoco me importaba aquello. Literalmente me sentí vacía. Le grité una vez más. Intenté correr hacia ellos, pero todo en vano. A lo único que podía acercarme era a Jacob, que seguía sonriente y diría que hasta un poco arrogante, por su postura. Pero yo no lo quería a él.

Lamentablemente me quedé en la oscuridad. Edward se había ido con ella. Una chica hermosa, de su edad y que podía… tocar.

Sin embargo me rehusé a correr a los brazos de Jacob y en cambio me senté. Ahora me sentía tranquila. Nunca dejé de ver en la dirección por donde él había desaparecido. Tenía la absurda esperanza de que volviera. Al rato de nuevo me embargó la tristeza. Jacob dijo algo, no lo escuché y de a poco también se marchó. Comencé a gritar. La oscuridad me pareció un infierno…

Fue cuando el vértigo me despertó. Asustada me moví rápido intentando no caer, pero fue inútil.

Mi cadera dolía y mi frente estaba algo mojada, quizás era sudor. Con algo de dolor moví mis piernas para liberarme de las sabanas, pero tuve que quitarlas con las manos, estaba enredada. Estiré un poco el cuello. Eran las 5:57 am. Vaya mierda, ahora tenía más de hora y media para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de irme al instituto. El problema era que no tenía nada que hacer además de mi higiene personal y el segundo inconveniente era que tenía más del tiempo que deseaba para pensar en esa pesadilla. Maldita pesadilla.

…

Abril acababa silenciosamente y con el mis ganas de sufrir.

Llegue a la conclusión, hace una semana, de que era mi etapa depresiva; quizás por mi periodo o el encuentro emocional que tuve al descubrir que me gustaba Marco. No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que estaba dispuesta a colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Porque viéndolo de otro modo, yo no tenía motivos para llorar.

¿No se supone que enamorarse es lo más hermoso del mundo?

No siempre es necesario llorar de felicidad o de tristeza. Cada uno escoge como manifestar sus emociones.

Yo había decidido no llorar más y eso se lo debía a mi padre.

**** Flash Back****

Luego de ese encantador despertar me dirigí al baño. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo me espanté. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Yo estaba un poco mas pálida de lo acostumbrado y mi cabello era una maraña de intento de algo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos por un momento. Me froté el rostro con ambas manos e inevitablemente las imágenes de mi pesadilla me abordaron. Empecé a llorar y con ello a limpiar mis lagrimas. Habían pasado unos minutos, no estaba segura, pero decidí que era suficiente por un día y me disponía a lavar mi rostro cuando el reflejo de mi padre apareció detrás de mi.

Mi respiración se agitó. No sabía cuánto había visto, ni tampoco sabía que decir.

-¿estabas llorando?- no sonaba como usualmente lo escuchaba. Se notaba preocupado. Sus cejas se alzaron en signo de incredulidad.

-No… - Que pésima mentirosa. Me golpeé mentalmente.

-¿Qué pasa bella?—preguntó ignorando mi respuesta

-Nada—dije más como una pregunta.

-¿no quieres decirme que pasa?—negué levemente.—bueno—colocó una mano en mi hombro y le dio un apretón- ¿sabes que contaras conmigo para lo que sea, verdad?—asentí y medio sonreí, mi padre podría ser muy filosófico cuando se lo proponia.—te doy un consejo mi amor… no malgastes tus lagrimas—dijo colocando su cabeza a la altura de la mía—son muy valiosas.—sonrió para infundirme ánimos—solo te permito llorar cuando yo muera

-No lo digas así—dije volteándome para abrazarlo—no te vas a morir pronto

-Con mayor razón para que no llores.—me dio un beso en la frente y limpió el ultimo rastro de mis lagrimas y salió dejándome un poquito mejor. Era mi padre, yo lo amaba y si él decía que no llorara, yo no lloraría.

****Fin de Flash Back****

Eso había pasado hace 3 semanas. También ese mismo dia me despedí de Marco; el se iba de nuevo a Paris.

De nuevo me quedaba sola. Al menos eso pensaba al llegar a mi casa esa noche y conectarme para encontrar la maravillosa sorpresa de que el… no estaba. ¿Qué raro no? Nótese mi sarcasmo.

Tras escribir unos minutos, tal vez fue una hora, me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás, para revisar mi lista de contactos de MSN. Y adivinen. El estaba ahí.

Me sentí feliz y molesta al mismo tiempo, si es que era posible eso, y decidí romper el hielo.

****Flash Back****

BSwan dice: Hola amor

Edward Masen dice: hola bebe

Edward Masen dice: te mande muchos besitos con tu hermana

Edward Masen dice: te adoro

Edward Masen dice: como estas reina?—supuse que se refería a Alice y que ellos habían hablado.

BSwan dice: si, si pero no me los dio. jeje solo me enseño en donde los escribiste jejeje

BSwan dice: yo tmb te adoro. (K) y pues no se... no ando ni bien ni mal

Edward Masen dice: mmm

Edward Masen dice: nunca estas bien amor

Edward Masen dice: ¿que pasa?

BSwan dice: jajaja. No seas asi... q si hay días en los q estoy muy bien pero tu nunca estas para decírtelo jum! ¡pero ahora tu me alegras el dia! –cerré los ojos para al menos creer q el ya no estaba enojado conmigo. Al abrirlo, leí lo que escribió:

Edward Masen dice: jaja

Edward Masen dice: gracias bebe

BSwan dice: tu como estas amor?

Edward Cullen dice: bien estaba buscando trabajo y lo encontré en un hotel. La recepcionista es una chica. Hoy la conocí—algo me hizo saber que por algo la mencionaba.

BSwan dice: y q tal la recepcionista?

BSwan dice: simpatica?

Edward Masen dice: jajajaj

Edward Masen dice: hummmmmmmm

Edward Masen dice: de cara ahí

Edward Masen dice: morena ,delgada, pero si tiene lindo cuerpo

Edward Masen dice: se nota que va al gym

Edward Masen dice: porque lo preguntas?

Edward Masen dice: era imposible no notarlo

BSwan dice: pregunte si era simpatica! No que medidas tenia.-sin embargo yo sonreía, aunque en mi interior sentía algo de celos…

Edward Masen dice: jajajaja paso como diez veces por mis narices

BSwan dice: Pues por algo lo hizo, no? Jajjajaa noo te me hagas el inocente!

Edward Masen dice: de que hablas?

BSwan dice: nada C=… Tengo Sueño

BSwan dice: Ayer me desvelé, no me entraba el sueño. Mi osito Edward me acompañó. =)

Edward Masen dice:Jajjaja y como está el?

BSwan dice: Aguantandome.

Edward Masen dice: no lo maltrates! tratalo bien

Edward Masen dice: apretadlo fuerte en tus pechos, estoy seguro que eso le encanta

BSwan dice: JAJAJA—no pude evitar sonrojarme..

**Fin del Flash Back**

La charla continuó hasta entrada la noche. Entre sus bromas y sus palabras tiernas yo me olvidé por completo de mis ansias, enojos, celos y demás porque cuando estaba con el… podía olvidar hasta mi nombre.

Algún día de Mayo de 2004…

Me sentía como un pulpo.

Entre atender a mi madre y Mónica se me había ido la tarde. Y acá andaba yo tratando de escribir una introducción para un trabajo de biología. Estaba que me daba cabezazos contra el teclado. Mi dolor de cabeza no era nada normal por lo que decidí soltar mi cabello. Masajeé mis sienes, juro que no podía irme a dormir sin esta introducción. ¡Odio a Alice por dejarme las introducciones! Gire mi cabeza hacia mi reloj. Eran las 7 pm… allá en Londres la 1 de la mañana. Eran algunos mares que había de por medio pero eso no era motivo para colocarle a ese viejo mundo 6 horas de adelanto ¡que injusto!

Bien, quizás no era injusto. Solo cosas de la vida… pero yo quería hablar con él y de seguro el durmiendo. O tal vez el podía escribir mi introducción… una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Bella—llamó mi mamá desde su habitación. Suspiré. Necesito pensar… pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Mi madre no se ve muy bien. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a parecer enferma?

-Ya voy. —Cuando me iba a levantar ahí estaba Mónica de nuevo corriendo por las escaleras- ¡te vas a caer!—grité.

-Déjame—contestó sacándome la lengua.

¿Mónica no podía simplemente comportarse? Suspiré. Era una niña, necesitaba atención y yo tal vez no ayudaba mucho estando sentada en la computadora. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿No hacer la introducción?

Me sentía en un hoyo negro, sin salida. Sola. Completamente sola. Al menos en estos momento quisiera que ella no existiera, pero no podía decir eso. Ella me había regalado, también, algunos momentos de felicidad y ella ya existía, así que sería una maldad concretar esos pensamientos.

Caminé con ánimos hasta la habitación de mi mama.

-¿Qué se te ofrece mami?—me acerqué a su lado. Hace algunos días ella se había sentido muy fatigada y el papá de Alice vino a verla. Dijo que estaba bajo mucho estrés.

-Podrías, cuando llegue tu papá ¿recalentarle lo que hay en la nevera?-asentí- y le haces un café, por favor. Y a Mónica dale su leche.

-¿no esta muy grande para la leche? Digo… tiene 7—ella sonrió

-Está acostumbrada. Además no le hace daño-volví a asentir.

-¿es todo?—ella tomó mi mano y dijo gracias.

Quería pensar que todo estaría bien, pero algo dentro de mi sabia que quizás vendría una despedida. Esos pensamientos hacían lagrimar mis ojos. No estaba lista para nada.

Tenía que ser positiva. Era solo momentáneo. En semanas mi mama volvería a ser la misma, eso quería creer.

Bajé las escaleras, porque en el instante que dejé la habitación de mis padres, mi papá había llegado y me tocaba hacer lo que me había dicho mi mama.

-Buenas noches—saludó mi papá. Me dio un beso en la frente y luego a Mónica, un segundo después subió a su habitación. El también estaba preocupado por mamá.

Me fui a la cocina y engatusé a Mónica para que me ayudase a preparar la cena. Yo no tenía apetito pero a mi papa no le gustaba que no cenara, por lo que tenía que, al menos, tomar un jugo.

…

Yo era muy cambiante de ánimos. Me conocía perfectamente, pero ahora estaba siendo parcial.

No era necesario ser un genio para ver mi futuro.

Estaba en blanco.

Ahora sí que me sentía mal… no podía ser cierto de que no tuviera ningún plan para mi vida. ¡a veces podía ser muy estúpida!

Tan ocupada estaba viviendo el día a día que había olvidado por completo mis planes… aunque pensándolo mejor nunca tuve un plan muy estable.

Había querido ser doctora la mayoría de mi vida. Mis calificaciones me ayudaban. Pero ahora no le encontraba sentido a aquel sueño. No me imaginaba haciendo otra cosa que escribir. Y quizás escribir no fuera algo que diera mucho dinero, si es que no se es grande, pero no me importaba. Aunque yo muy bien sabia, que en esa parte, estaba siendo irracional e irresponsable.

En cambio si estudiaba medicina ya tenía casi todo hecho. ¿Me imaginaba de bata blanca?. Eso me provocaba risa. Pero ahora estaba muy seria mirando al techo de mi habitación.

No me acordaba ni en lo mas mínimo de mis últimas calificaciones. Eso era grave.

¿En que tenía la cabeza para que a estas alturas del juego, cuando me faltan dos mínimos años para terminar, no me acuerde de mis sueños, de mis notas y por sobre todo, de mis opciones?

Yo tenía la respuesta. Aunque sonaba estúpido si lo decía en voz alta.

¿Podía El ocasionar tanto alboroto en mi vida a tantos kilómetros de distancia? Por lo visto y analizado hasta ahora. Si.

¿y que conseguía con él?

Hasta ahora nada. Yo no tenía en mis planes viajar… el menos.

Es más, yo no tenía ningún plan.

Abracé a mi osito, ya me estaba entrando el sueño. Las horas despierta y llorando ya me pasaban factura. Pero fue un susto, solo un susto.

Eso había sido hace 4 días.

****Flas back****

Luego de la cena, acosté a Mónica y la muy… malcriada me hizo un berrinche cuando le dije que tenía que terminar algo en la computadora. Por lo que me tocó hacer la introducción en mi habitación. A la manera tradicional. En una hoja y con un lápiz.

Luego de 2 intentos la tenia lista. Ya Mónica andaba en el quinto sueño así que salí a transcribirlo en Violeta.

El reloj me decía que eran las 10 pm. Tenía mucho sueño, así que haría eso rápido.

(**4 días después**)

Lunes otra vez.

Mi martirio personal ya estaba despierto, y por si no lo dejé muy claro hablaba de Mónica.

Hice lo habitual en la mañana. Hoy al menos estaría con Alice todo el día, eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Lo que me angustiaba era mi mamá, pero me quedaba un poco más tranquila al saber que mi padre la cuidaría hasta que yo llegase. Y así con todo el pesar del mundo dejé mi acogedora casa para ir al instituto.

-Que dia tan largo—me quejé cuando ya íbamos llegando a mi casa. Alice iba conmigo en la parte trasera del coche de su papá.

-Dimelo a mi… oye papá, has pensado lo que te dije para que ¿me regalaras un coche en mi cumpleaños?

-Si… y todavía no estoy seguro.—sonreí. Alice se veía ridícula haciendo un puchero. Ya iba a cumplir 17 y esa mueca ya no le hacía juego con su rostro.

-Porfa—dijo alargando la "a"

-Lo pensaré Alice—dijo su papá con autoridad pero con ternura.—llegamos Bells.

-Gracias Señor Brandon. Chao Al, hablamos al rato.—ella me enseñó el pulgar y salí a la fría casi noche.

Al llegar a mi casa todo se escuchaba en absoluta calma. Me alarmé.

-¿Papá?—grité subiendo las escaleras- ¿Mamá?—abrí la puerta de su habitación y no había nadie. Volví a bajar las escaleras y encontré una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

-"Tu mamá se ha desmayado y la he llevado al hospital. Llámame en cuanto llegues"—leí en voz alta y mi corazón se aceleró.—Mierda…-dije en voz alta y a trompicones fui hasta el teléfono. Al segundo timbre mi papá me contestó- ¿Aló? ¿Papa, mi mama está bien?—dije en cuanto escuche su respiración a través de la línea. Mi respiración era errada. Tomé bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarme.

-Si cariño, tu mamá está bien. La internaron por que tenia baja presión pero ya está estable.

-Tomaré un taxi hasta allá ¿o me vienes a buscar?

-No es necesario que vengas…

-¿y Mónica?—dije acordándome a ver una foto de ella en una mesa de decoración.

-Está con la mamá de alice, ya le he dicho a Carlisle para que lleve a Al para allá y así están las tres. No salgas de la casa Bells

-Yo quiero estas con mama—dije sin poder contener mis lagrimas

-Luego cariño. Un beso y trata de dormir. Yo te llamo cualquier novedad—asentí aunque no me viera.

-Adiós…-colgué y me senté en el piso abrazando mis piernas. Ya no quería contenerme y lloré porque tenía miedo, un nudo se me formaba en la garganta conforme pasaban los minutos.

Luego de 30 minutos aproximadamente Alice entró en mi casa con Mónica de la mano.

La pequeña niña al verme corrió hacia mi y me abrazó. No dijo nada, pero también estaba llorando. Sentía sus lagrimas caer hacia mi camiseta.

Alice nos dijo que nos calmáramos, pero ella no estaba mejor. Lo que pudo hacer fue ayudarme a convencer a Mónica para que durmiera y luego ella se quedó conmigo hasta que yo también caí de sueño.

Eso pasó como a las 3 de la mañana.

****Fin del Flash Back****

Me asusté mucho, pero al día siguiente a eso de las 12 de la tarde mi mamá regresó a la casa, con una orden de reposo y algunas vitaminas para que tomase, pero llegó saludable y todo mi miedo quedó atrás.

De ahí estuve analizando muchas cosas. Los 3 días siguientes había estado muy pendiente de ella. Me di cuenta por primera vez lo frágil que era la vida y lo desordenada que estaba la mía.

Marco había llamado el día que mi mamá volvió a la casa. Alice había entrado a mi MSN y le informó sobre mi madre, y le dijo que me llamara al dia siguiente El me había escuchado llorar y consolado con algunas palabras, que aunque no ayudaban, me daban un poco de fuerza. Pero no era a él a quien necesitaba escuchar… lamentablemente ese alguien no estaba disponible.

De ahí vino todo ese análisis que hice antes.

Ahora mismo, por el sueño y demás cosas, no tenía una conclusión en palabras definidas. Pero si tenía claro algo:

No podía seguir así.

…

Viernes al fin.

Abrí los ojos con ese primer pensamiento. Giré mi cabeza y vi el reloj. Tenía el tiempo de sobra, como todos los días. Me dediqué a estirarme un poco y luego fui al baño para comenzar mi día.

Me encontré a mi madre a mitad de camino y la saludé con un abrazo. Se podría decir que todo había mejorado desde que había pisado el hospital. Ella se veía mejor que nunca, pero no se extralimitaba en cuanto a sus labores del hogar. En eso habíamos acordado, en que yo ayudara mas y ella descansara.

Mi papá me llevó junto con Mónica al instituto, claro que ella iba a una escuela, aun faltaba mucho para que estuviera en el nivel que yo estaba ahora.

Eso me hizo pensar que aunque mis padres se sintieran fuertes, algún día se tendría que ir y entonces ya solo seriamos ella y yo contra el mundo.

¿Qué edad podría tener Mónica para cuando mis padres se vayan?

Le calculé unos 17, es decir de acá a 10 años más… yo tendría 27 y eso me reconfortó algo a la vez que me preocupó. Yo tendría entonces que estar independizada y establecida a esa edad. Si algo llegase a pasar, Mónica se quedaría conmigo y yo tendría que responder.

La sonrisa de la niña me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

-Chao papa. Hasta luego Mona…-le di un beso a ambos y salí del auto. Me esperaba unas 2 clases nada más. Un día relativamente corto a comparación de otros.

De inmediato busqué a Alice y pasó lo típico:

Nos saludamos y dijimos "tengo algo que contarte". Cuando eso pasaba, la dejaba hablar primero.

-Bueno… ¡Jasper viene el fin de semana!—dijo en tono bajo pero el entusiasmo lo irradiaba.

-¿en serio?—dije totalmente sorprendida y quizás hasta emocionada. El sentimiento era contagioso.

-Si—me mostro una sonrisa enorme—no sé qué haremos pero me tienes que ayudar a que mis padres crean que estoy en tu casa

-Claro, lo que sea pero… ¿y ustedes donde estarán?—su mirada se desvió y comenzó a sonrojarme—Alice Marie Brando dime donde estarán—ella hizo una mueca

-¿Qué tenias que contarme?—rodeé los ojos.

-Terminare con Edward—ella sonrió de forma irónica.

-Cuando lo hagas, ahí te creeré—sonreí

-Ok—comenzamos a caminar hacia las aulas y en el camino nos encontramos a Mike.

Les resumiré la conversación. Nos invitaron a Port Ángeles para ir a la feria el fin de semana.

Dijimos que si y seguimos nuestro camino.

El día se me pasó rápido, tanto que cuando me di cuenta estaba en casa de Alice festejando que su papá había accedido a comprarle el coche. Se hizo de noche y volví a mi casa. Me conecté y el no estaba, pero eso no me bajó los ánimos, sino que empecé a escribir y termine como a media noche. Estaba muy feliz porque mi página estaba progresando.

Todo mayo pasó sin mucho contratiempo.

Volví a vivir mi vida plenamente, me concentré en el instituto y en investigar universidades. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le debí mi felicidad a alguien más.

El paseo a Port Ángeles fue muy divertido, y de esos paseos hubo mas en el transcurso del mes.

No me importaba si los demás se comportaban hipócritas conmigo. Divertirme era mi prioridad.

La visita de Jasper, alias mi Cuñado, fue genial. Al parecer los planes que tenia Ali para pasar todo el día junto a él se habían venido abajo, ya que gracias a alguien, y no sé quien fue, Jacob había tocado mi puerta e hicimos planes para una cita doble. No fue lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos la actitud egocéntrica de Jake había desaparecido. Éramos amigos de nuevo.

Otra novedad fue que ya tenía un celular. Era muy lindo, eso sí, de marcas no pregunten porque ni la más remota idea

.

.

.

**Junio. 2004**

A pesar de andar ocupada y de buen humor, ya comenzaba a notar la falta de presencia de Edward en mi vida. No se había conectado hace mucho… y eso era raro.

Estaba que me caía de sueño, eran las 11 de la noche, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que escribir.

Pronosticaba que iba a ser una noche tranquila. Hasta que en la parte inferior, en la esquina derecha de mi pantalla apareció el nombre de "Edward Masen" suspiré. No lo esperaba tan tarde. Y eso, traducido en otras palabras era: no había planeado nada para decirle sobre aquel asunto de que… quería terminar.

Sonreí.

Era ahora o nunca.

Pero algo me detuvo de escribirle. "¿Qué fecha es hoy?" pensé. "18 de Junio" me contesté. Mierda. Habíamos cumplido 8 meses hace 19 dias. Y recién me acordaba. Pero me encogí de hombros, ni el ni yo estábamos muy pendiente de aquellas fechas.

Edward Masen dice: hola preciosa (F)

BSwan dice: hola

BSwan dice: como estas?

Edward Masen dice: bien

Edward Masen dice: todo tranquilo

Edward Masen dice: y tu

Edward Masen dice: como estas linda?

Edward Masen dice: todo bien?

BSwan dice: algo así

BSwan dice: me las he visto mejores

BSwan dice: ando pensando mucho

BSwan dice: ese es mi gran problema

Edward Masen dice: en que piensas amor?

BSwan dice: varias cosas...

Edward Masen dice: mmm

BSwan dice: mis estudios... nosotros y algunas notas

Edward Masen dice: pero en tus estudios tu estas muy bien

BSwan dice: te dije q no se me da física... pues es cierto

BSwan dice: no la reprobé

BSwan dice: pero estoy segura q será la más baja con 14 o 15

Edward Masen dice: pero no es para tanto

BSwan dice: Ps si, si te pones a pensar q afectara a mi promedio de 18...

BSwan dice: y después vienen los pensamientos sobre mis estudios

Edward Masen dice: Entiendo…

BSwan dice: aunque ahora es imposible entrar por alto rendimiento

BSwan dice: tendré q presentar examen de admisión

Edward Masen dice: ahhh

Edward Masen dice: eso esta mal

BSwan dice: no mal... pero si fastidioso

BSwan dice: y en eso se va la otra parte de pensar... sobre nosotros... =/

Edward Masen dice: sobre nosotros

Edward Masen dice: y que es lo que piensas sobre nosotros?

BSwan dice: muxas cosas y a la vez nada

BSwan dice: Alice me puso a pensar

BSwan dice: ella me dijo algo asi como:

que si yo nunca me fijare en alguien más, cuando esté un poco mas grande. O si pero también existía la posibilidad de que tu salieras con alguien mas... y q seguro a mi no me gustaría a pesar de que nosotros no tuviéramos algo serio

BSwan dice: eso fue lo q me dijo, hace unos dias

Edward Masen dice: yo creo que hay mucha posibilidades de que este con alguien

BSwan dice: tu o yo?

Edward Masen dice: estamos casi un año –cerré los ojos. El también lo había notado.

Edward Masen dice: yo, hablo por mi

BSwan dice: ok

Edward Masen dice: siempre te eh sido sincero

Edward Masen dice: estamos casi un año

Edward Masen dice: tengo 21

Edward Masen dice: y hago cosas de un hombre de 21

Edward Masen dice: me tengo que ir—di un golpe a la mesa. yo quería terminar esto ya

Edward Masen dice: besos amor

Edward Masen dice: mañana continuamos con este tema

Edward Masen dice: que tengas dulces sueños

Edward Masen dice: te quiero mucho bebe (K)

no le contesté nada, solo dejé que se fuera. Estaba tan molesta que la inspiración huyó y tuve que irme a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente me conecté a la misma hora, quizás un poco temprano, pero nada

**20 de Junio de 2004**

Había hablado con Alice para que me acompañase en el momento de hablar con él. Ella con todo el gusto había aceptado y por eso me había acompañado en la tarde a mi casa.

Esta situación era molesta. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero al menos ayer había tenido el día para pensar sobre lo que iba a decir… necesitaba estar claras con mis ideas.

Eran las 4pm, buena hora para empezar. Alice se había instalado en mi habitación y la dejé hacer. En eso él se conectó. Me levante y fui a buscarla para que me acompañara pero al abrir la puerta de mi habitación la encontré dormida en mi cama.

Suspiré.

Volví donde violeta y me dije que estaría todo bien… en eso el me escribió.

Edward Masen dice: Hola Linda. Está mal a conexión, tardó en abrir esto

BSwan dice: si, me di cuenta. -dije solo por decir, yo no había visto nada

BSwan dice: podemos hablar el tema que dejamos hace dias?

Edward Masen dice: Claro, en que nos quedamos?

BSwan dice: Tu empezaste diciendo. "soy un hombre de 21 años…

Edward Masen dice: a si

Edward Masen dice: y que siempre trato de ser lo mas sincero posible contigo

BSwan dice; si, lo entiendo

BSwan dice; pero no creo que puedas entenderme a mi

Edward Masen dice: creo q no

BSwan dice: considera, que por más madura q sea, aun soy una niña

Edward Masen dice; lo se

BSwan dice: y para mí el hecho de que seas sincero conmigo, me dan celos y es algo que no puedo controlar

BSwan dice: no tengo muy buen carácter.

Edward Masen dice: puedes cambiar de forma de pensar sin que te des cuenta

BSwan dice; exactamente

Edward Masen dice: entonces? Quieres que oculte algunas cosas? Eso ayudaría?

BSwan dice: jajajja—estaba sonriendo, a veces el no podía ver mi punto de vista.

Edward Masen dice: creo que eso sería mejor y seguir así, bien como estamos

BSwan dice: me estarías mintiendo y además… ya lo sabría mucho antes de que lo dijeras por ser sincero. No soy tan niña

Edward Masen dice: no hace falta que te cuente las cosas. Te das cuenta tu sola

Edward Masen dice: pero hay que obviar algunas cosas

Edward Masen dice: y seguimos asi

Edward Masen dice: porque yo me siento bien asi

Edward Masen dice: y te hago sentir bien a ti

Edward Masen dice: no quiero que sientas celos. Eso te pone mal.

BSwan dice: si, pero el hecho de que no me cuentes no significa que deje de sentir. Para mi no es fácil hacer a un lado eso.

Edward Masen dice: seria mas difícil si te digo algunas cosas

BSwan dice: si pero aparte de eso… no quiero que me mientas, es tu vida no la mia.

Edward Masen dice: trato de no mentirte. Pero sé q si te digo algunas cosas q hago te puedo hacer sentir mal

Edward Masen dice: y eso es lo que menos quiero, q te sientas mal

Edward Masen dice: yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño

Edward Masen dice: te quiero mucho –mierda. El escribía muy rápido y no me dejaba escribir.

BSwan dice: ok, pero espera. Déjame escribir tu lo haces mas rápido

Edward Masen dice: jajaj

BSwan dice: Bueno… para mí se ha vuelto más difícil esta relación. Por 2 cosas

Edward Masen dice: a ver dime.

BSwan dice: una por lo que te digo de mis celos. Considera q soy muy resentida y aunque no te lo diga cambio mucho en mi forma de ser contigo cuando me siento mal

BSwan dice: y segundo... sigo creciendo, ahora para mi existen otra prioridades

BSwan dice: pero

BSwan dice: por el hecho q estemos lejos para mí no implica mucho problema

BSwan dice: pero si lo implica q tu no estes cuando yo lo haga

BSwan dice: y eso me va a afectar mucho

BSwna dice: porque si no hablo contigo... me pone, no se ansiosa

BSwan dice: me desconcentras x decirlo así

Edward Masen dice: entiendo

Edward Masen dice: yo creo que es costumbre amor

Edward Masen dice; que te parece a ti?

BSwan dice: puede ser…- eso también lo habia considerado, pero no era eso lo que sentía.

Edward Masen dice; que sientes tu por mi?

Edward Masen dice; pero sé sincera.

Edward Masen dice: lo mas sincera que puedas

BSwan dice: te quiero, aunque hagas cosas que a mi no me gustan, no te voy a decir q no me importan, pero al final no cambian nada de lo que siento.

BSwan dice; te quiero. Pero asi como te quiero, quiero lo mejor para ambos.

BSwan dice: no se cuanto te afectaría separarnos.

Edward Masen dice; creo que no hay motivos para separarnos o si?

BSwan dice: de mi parte si… no soy alguien de permanecer por mucho tiempo en algo. Aunque lo nuestro no es nada común, pero igualmente comienzo a sentir la presión ¿a qué? No se. Soy una personita difícil. Tengo miedo a varias cosas.

Edward Masen dice: a ver dime a que tienes miedo

BSwan dice: una de ellas a enamorarme y la otra es al tiempo – no estaba siendo del todo sincera, yo ya estaba enamorada… pero era cierto lo q dije. Tengo miedo a enamorarme.

Edward Masen dice: si te entiendo y si, debes tener miedo a enamorarte. Se cómo se siente.

BSwan dice; soy alguien impulsiva, sé que si me enamoro… podría hacer muchas locuras a pesar de no ser una amor correspondido

Edward Masen dice: linda, si tu sientes que te estás enamorando y ves que esto no tiene futuro es mejor cortar. Eso dependerá de ti—yo estaba muy calmada. Prácticamente nada de lo que me decía me dolía y eso era raro.

BSwan dice; me siento muy dependiente de ti… aunque quizás solo sea costumbre- ¡Listo! Lo había confesado.

BSwan dice: pero te quiero

Edward Masen dice: creo que es costumbre

Edward Masen dice: yo también te quiero.—ahora sin embargo me comenzaba a sentir muy cobarde.

BSwan dice; me da mucha rabia esto. Me siento como si estuviera huyendo.

Edward Masen dice; como, no te entiendo. Huyendo de que?

BSwan dice; huyendo de la presión del tiempo, de enamorarme. Sabes? No es lindo no ser correspondido. Aunque no te estoy reclamando nada.

Edward Masen dice: correcto linda

BSwan dice; pero prefiero retirarme no soy masoquista

Edward Masen dice: es correcto lo que estas haciendo

Edward Masen dice: yo también lo he hecho varias veces, y a veces es lo mejor

Edward Masen dice: cuando me encontraba una chica que yo sabía que me podría enamorar de ella muy fuerte. Me alejaba de ella

Edward Masen dice: porque también sabia que no me correspondería

Edward Masen dice: o que solo queria estar unos dias

Edward Masen dice. como un vacilón

Edward Masen dice: y es peligroso jugar con los sentimientos

Edward Masen dice: y está bien lo que haces

BSwan dice: no me gusta huir. No suelo hacerlo. Se siente mal.—volví a leer lo que había escrito. El me había dado un dato interesante.

BSwan dice; no te has alejado de mi porque no te estás enamorando verdad? Se me sincero por favor.

Edward Masen dice: así es

Edward Masen dice: es difícil enamorarse de alguien sin tocarlo

Edward Masen dice: sin verlo a los ojos

Edward Masen dice: sin sentirlo

Edward Masen dice: pero si se puede llegar a sentir otros sentimientos

Edward Masen dice: pero amor no

Edward Masen dice: te quiero

Edward Masen dice: te extraño

Edward Masen dice: pienso en ti

Edward Masen dice: te respeto

Edward Masen dice: me gustas

BSwan dice: Gracias—y lo decía por varios motivos

Edward Masen dice: pero amor no

Edward Masen dice: Cariño

BSwan dice: Bien

Edward Masen dice: tu estas enamorada de mi?

BSwan dice: es bueno saberlo

BSwan dice: Si

Edward Masen dice: Pero

Edward Masen dice: tu sabes que no te puedes enamorar

Edward Masen dice: de mí

Edward Masen dice: porque no estaría bien

Edward Masen dice: estamos lejos

Edward Masen dice: tú tienes tu vida allá

Edward Masen dice: yo acá

Edward Masen dice: puedes conocer a alguien

Edward Masen dice: yo puedo conocer a alguien

Edward Masen dice: y alguien haría daño

Edward Masen dice: al otro

BSwan dice: te lo dije... si yo me llegara a enamorar no me importaría nada. Se q soy muy impulsiva.

BSwan dice: se que está mal

BSwan dice: pero también analizo mucho

Edward Masen dice: Linda

BSwan dice: lo dije... se cuando retirarme

Edward Masen dice: tienes mucho por delante

Edward Masen dice: todavía no acabas la secundaria

Edward Masen dice: sería muy difícil tener una relación así

Edward Masen dice: no crees?

BSwan dice: no necesito q me lo recuerdes

BSwan dice: lo se

Edward Masen dice: Pero

BSwan dice: lo he pensado

Edward Masen dice: no necesitas retirarte

BSwan dice: si necesito

Edward Masen dice: nuestra amistad puede ser para siempre

Edward Masen dice: eso te lo aseguro

Edward Masen dice: de mi parte pienso así

Edward Masen dice: venga quien venga

BSwan dice: no la quiero

Edward Masen dice: pase lo que pase

Edward Masen dice: si hay algo que quiero y mucho es mi libertad

BSwan dice: igualmente

Edward Masen dice: no me gusta depender de nadie

Edward Masen dice: ni que me controlen

Edward Masen dice: si estoy con alguien

Edward Masen dice: siempre voy a seguir haciendo lo que quiero y lo que me gusta

Edward Masen dice: y lo que me da la gana

Edward Masen dice: mi libertad es mia

Edward Masen dice: cuando salga de acá

Edward Masen dice: porque no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en Londres

BSwan dice: volviendo a lo q estábamos

BSwan dice: creo q lo único q faltaría decir por mi parte es q no quiero seguir con esta relación

Edward Masen dice: eso quieres

BSwan dice: Si

Edward Masen dice: que asi sea entonces

Edward Masen dice: si es lo mejor

Edward Masen dice: para ti

Edward Masen dice: pero como quedaríamos?

BSwan dice: por ahora... será mejor q no hablemos

BSwan dice: no será mucho tiempo

BSwan dice: tu compañía es buena

BSwan dice: me haces reír mucho

BSwan dice: eso lo aprecio

Edward Masen dice:?

Edward Masen dice: Oie

Edward Masen dice: quieres que no te hable

Edward Masen dice: así de cruel

Edward Masen dice: eso no se puede

Edward Masen dice: de la noche a la mañana no puedo hacer como si no existieras

Edward Masen dice: tu eres muy especial para mi

Edward Masen dice: Que pretendes con eso?

Edward Masen dice: pero te respeto

Edward Masen dice: y si eso quieres

Edward Masen dice: y eso te hace bien

Edward Masen dice: solo tendré que hacer lo que tu dices

Edward Masen dice: así

Edward Masen dice: caballero nomas

BSwan dice: me hace mucho bien

BSwan dice: y discúlpame... se q no puedes hacer como si no existiera, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo haces así q no veo cual sería la diferencia

Edward Masen dice: no digas eso

Edward Masen dice: porque no es cierto

Edward Masen dice: ya te dije que me gusta ser libre

Edward Masen dice: eso no quiere decir que no piense en ti

Edward Masen dice: estas equivocada

BSwan dice: yo nunca dije q no pensaras en mí

BSwan dice: solo que no la mayoría del tiempo

BSwan dice: y eso lo se

Edward Masen dice: Si

Edward Masen dice: tienes razon en eso

BSwan dice: suelo tenerla. Jajajja

BSwan dice: bueno… ya me tengo que ir

BSwan dice; un beso. Cuídate.

Edward Masen dice: Adiós. (K)

No siempre es necesario llorar en una ruptura, ahora lo comprobaba.

Yo estaba tranquila, sonreí. Me sentía sin ningún peso encima. Ya todo estaba listo.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me acosté en la cama junto a Alice.

Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo

* * *

**(N/A: los diálogos entre Edward y Bella son totalmente ciertos... así fue como termino una relación de casi 9 meses)**

**Se viene en el fic un giro con la desaparición de Edward, espero que igual sigan leyendo porque al fin y al cabo esta historia es sobre estos dos personajes; lo que sucede es que a veces en la vida real son necesarios estos quiebres y puntos de separación.**

**Nos leemos. Un beso**

**MVB**


	20. Capitulo 20: Metamofosis

**Bueno, este es un capitulo de transición, sólo para que se vayan acostumbrando a la ausencia de Edward u_u**

**Les prometo que no desaparecerá por mucho rato.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo veinte**

**Metamorfósis**

**BPVO:**

Al despertar, un rato después, estaba que me moría de la risa.

Alice se había despertado exaltada diciendo que tenía que conectarme para terminar con él. De ahí el motivo de mi risa.

Cuando le conté lo sucedido la noté avergonzada, la tranquilicé un poco al decirle que no había llorado y que al contrario había sido una charla amena. Al menos eso pensé hasta que ella ya se había ido a su casa.

Una vez sola en mi habitación, con mona al lado, pero prácticamente sola, me sentí… vacía.

Era una sensación extraña, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Lo podía resumir en rabia, coraje, un ego herido, un corazón roto, ilusiones perdidas, sueños derrumbados y prácticamente toda la ternura que era se había desvanecido. Así me sentía… vacía.

Como si nada pudiera llenarme pero no era cierto.

Al día siguiente escribir era todo lo que me hacia feliz, o relativamente feliz.

No me lastimaba el amor entre mis personajes, lo adoraba y quizás envidiaba, pero inconscientemente lo escribía a base de mi relación perfecta, la que soñaba, y no tuve. Y quizás fui ilusa al pensar que la tendría, es decir, se supone que el primer amor debería ser… hermoso.

Pero como quizás yo nunca fui muy común entonces me había tocado vivir un amor, de la manera más extraña, y no ser correspondida como un bono extra. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor había sido bastante ilusa al pensar todo eso.

De ahí venia mi ego herido e ilusiones rotas.

Alguien se enamoraría de mi algún día… ¿verdad?

Si bueno, era muy probable. Pero ¡al carajo! Yo no quiero que ese alguien se enamore de mí, yo quería que él se enamorara de mi…

Lamentablemente no se consigue todo lo que se quiere en la vida, nada era muy justo, y era momento de seguir adelante. Eso me decía a mí misma.

APVO:

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, y me tire en la cama, pude sentir una culpa más grande que el gran cañón. ¿¡Cómo es posible que me haya quedado dormida!? Bella me necesitaba, ¡y me necesita ahora! Pero… ha dicho que ha sido amena la charla… no sé si creerle. Será mejor que la llame, ya que me preocupa el hecho de que no ha llorado, porque…yo lo hubiera notado, en efecto se que no lo ha hecho y es aun más preocupante, ¿Cómo canalizará la ruptura? No, no, no… la tengo que llamar…

Estaba a punto de marcar su número, cuando otro en vez apareció en mi pantalla…

-hola mi amor—escuchar su voz fue un orgasmo para mis oídos—

-Jazzy! Tengo mucho que contarte…

Pasadas las 2 horas de charla por fin pude despegar el teléfono de mi oreja, no se cómo paso tan rápido el tiempo, pero siento que he olvidado algo… vamos Alice… Piensa, que hacías antes de que…Mierda, que culpa siento, debí llamar a Bella hace como 2 horas, y como es que se me pudo olvidar, si casi toda, ok no, la mayoría de la conversación con Jasper fue sobre los problemas que pasa mi amiga, bueno, una tercera parte de la conversación fue sobre ella… pero lo demás fue de… ¡agh! No viene ahora el caso, sabría que no podría hablarle hasta mañana.

Pasado unos días, las oportunidades de charlar con bella no faltaban, pero…como sacar ese tema si hasta para mí era incomodo, no imagino como seria para ella, ¡pero se veía tan normal! ¡Jodidamente normal!, se reía de las cosas de las que se supone debe de reírse, pero habían veces, que su mirada iba a parar a no sé que lugar, quizás recordando conversaciones, o pensando en emociones ya pasadas, sea como fuere, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de leer la última conversación que tuvieron, así que no entendía la gravedad del asunto, no completamente.

¿Cómo deben reaccionar las personas ante una ruptura amorosa? ¿¡Como debe reaccionar Bella Swan ante tal situación!? La verdad no la entiendo, aunque trato… no puedo, no concibo la idea de que este tan tranquila, que hasta ella haga chistes, que hable conmigo de todo, pero no de ese tema que tanto le afecta o afectó en algún momento. El simple hecho de saber que una relación no tiene futuro es algo doloroso, el saber que te enamoraste, pero de un imposible… pff! No imagino que se siente, pero sea lo que sea, mi amiga no lo demuestra y peor aun, ni una lagrima ha rodado por su mejilla.

BPVO:

Con el pasar de un par de meses sentí mi vida como si la viviera a través de un vidrio. Un delgado vidrio que me separaba de cualquier sentimiento posible, fuese bueno o malo, nunca sentí nada.

No sabría bien cómo explicarlo pero de seguro muchas chicas que alguna vez tuvieron el corazón roto me comprenderán, aunque sin embargo… no todo amor es fácil, deberían saberlo.

¿El mío? No sé si podría llamarlo amor. Se supone pues, que para qué haya amor deben haber dos personas amando, bien… tal vez no. pero mi punto es que lo que siento es algo que quizás ya demás mujeres en el mundo han experimentado. Incluso mi madre. ¿Pero como confiarle a alguien lo que siento si ni siquiera puedo describirlo? Algo idiota ¿no?

Si. Tal vez fui idiota. Me golpeo mentalmente cada día que pasa por ello. Solo quiero olvidar… hacer como si nunca pasó, como si el dolor que siento sea solo porque está a punto de darme un paro cardiaco y termine muriéndome a los pocos minutos pero es imposible. Nunca estuve más saludable.

Por esos mismos motivos, de querer morirme o sufrir de amnesia, lo odié un poco más.

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso.

Que frase tan idiota. En mi caso seria algo como: te odio por hacerme amarte.

Y eso también seria idiota. El nunca me obligó a amarle, yo me metí en ese lío sola.

En estos dos meses traté con toda la fuerza de voluntad de olvidarlo porque prefería dejar en blanco esos 9 meses que pasé con él a que seguir sufriendo, sabe Dios, cuantos meses más. Pero mi maldición es: tener buena memoria.

Cada maldita palabra escrita, no solo estaba en los archivos de historial de conversaciones, sino que también estaban detrás de mis ojos, detrás de mis lagrimas no derramadas…porque aunque quisiera pensar que era una pesadilla, si las había leído.

Nada podría empeorar mi situación… excepto mañana.

Mañana: 30 de Agosto de 2004

Supuestamente mi primer aniversario, pero uno no celebra lo que nunca fue, así que prefiero contarles como carajos es que aún no he muerto.

Eso es más fácil. Soy una personita insistente. Me gustaba pensar eso de mí misma, que todo lo podía solucionar con una sonrisa. Dicen que mi risa da risa y me encanta hacer reír a la gente. No puedo estar un solo minuto deprimida porque si eso ocurre sería muy probable que no resista el llanto y no resistirlo sería… ser débil. Eso pienso.

Lagrimas+ un corazón roto= debilidad.

Nunca creí que matemáticas me sirviera de algo.

Aparte de todo eso me volví más sociable, si es que me puedo llamar así.

Cada vez que mi mamá me preguntaba para salir la respuesta era la misma. Una sonrisa, un Sí y listo. Mantenerme ocupada era mi prioridad.

Así que mi tiempo con Violeta aumentó en vez de disminuir y no me arrepiento. Total ya lo había bloqueado y enterrado en una lista de contactos que nunca abría, por mi propio bien. Por esa parte estaba protegida.

Los motivos para utilizar más a Violeta no fue otra cosa que hacer lo que descubrí que se me daba bien. Escribir.

Y no digo que sea genial, sino que al menos me hace sentir completa de nuevo; porque cuando escribo no hay nada que me falte o sobre. Solo son las teclas y yo. Como fuera que fuese llegué al punto de sufrir bloqueos mentales y eso me impedía escribir. Así que descubrí una solución.

Administrar mi página en Facebook.

Tanto me ayudó eso que nunca tuve ni una sola tarde desocupada porque también era un buen método para conocer más personas, pero desde Julio yo tenia una persona que me alegraba todas las tardes.

****Flash Back****

No sabía que día era, lo cual no era una novedad, traté de sentirme optimista ya que el sol había regalo el placer de verlo pero ni eso me ayudaba. Eran como las 9 am cuando me levanté y cuando me fijé en la hora ya eran las 11. El tiempo volaba cuando pensabas idioteces.

Terminé de barrer y recogí todo en la cocina, para que a la hora de que mi mamá prepare el almuerzo encuentre todo en su sitio, y luego subí las escaleras y encendí a Violeta.

En mi cabeza los temas de cada una de mis historias estaban fresco, podía escoger la que yo quisiera para escribir, hoy veía muy poco probable que sufriera de algún bloqueo mental.

Tenía que hablar con Iris, la administradora que me ayuda con la propaganda para la página y además que también publica una historia de ella y una amiga. Iris había sido una de las primeras chicas que conocí a través de internet. Había leído una de sus historias y quedé enamorada, tiene bastante talento. Entonces al momento de decidirme crear la pagina a ella había ido en busca de ayuda, y fue una buena elección.

Con el pasar del tiempo perdí temor o vergüenza de hacer las publicaciones necesarias para que mis lectoras se conectaran conmigo. Me sentía como pez en el agua con aquellas chicas, que ya eran 200, y aunque fueran unas completas extrañas las adoraba como no se imaginan.

Al abrir MSN y FB respectivamente me enteré de la fecha.

8 de Julio.

Hacia 4 días habían sido los fuegos artificiales por la independencia. Fueron muy hermosos, lo había visto con Alice desde el patio trasero de mi casa. Aquellas explosiones coloridas de fuego me emocionaron por primera vez, fue como si al verlas no tuviera motivo para ser infeliz. Todo era… feliz.

Transcurrió el día sin muchos contratiempos. Cuando Iris llegó nos ocupamos juntas de la página y todo siguió el curso. Hoy en especial había habido bastantes comentarios para con mi historia. Me alegraba de sobremanera saber que hacia algo bien.

Estaba escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Para Toda la Eternidad cuando un sonido me sacó de mi concentración. Alguien me estaba hablando por FB.

Minimicé Word y era Iris quien me escribía.

Iris dice: Bella, hola. Mira tengo una niña acá que pregunta si puede ser admi en la pág. Yo le dije que hablaría contigo.

Bella dice: como se llama?

Iris dice: Natasha Williams

Iris dice: ella! :D es una niña muy encantadora. Sus comentarios dan risa, muy hiperactiva

Iris dice: sii! =) le digo que te agregue entonces?

Bella dice: Claro.

Había pensado hacia algún tiempo poner a alguien más de administradora. Pero en verdad me faltaban candidatas y esta oportunidad era buena.

Aquella niña la había observado un par de veces cuando comentaba. Ella se metía en la historia y me alentaba a seguir, así como decía quererme matar cuando algo malo pasaba.

Al poco rato me llegó la solicitud. Acepte.

Era una chica enérgica, muy agradable a mi parecer.

Luego de aceptarla en la página empezamos a hablar de otros asuntos. Bueno… ella comenzó a contarme.

Por lo que era muy obvia que era abierta.

Tenía un pequeño conflicto con el que fue su mejor amigo. En resumidas cuentas el pensaba que ella había cambiado y en realidad no era así. Pero ella era tan impulsiva que había dicho cualquier cosa y habían discutido. Así que en ese instante se sentía muy sola. Al igual que yo.

No sé de donde saque ánimos y sabiduría para aconsejarla y decirle que se diera tiempo y a él también, que tratara de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta y que todo se arreglaría luego.

Pasado aquel tema seguimos conociéndonos. Yo inmediatamente no le conté nada sobre mí, mucho menos sobre lo que había pasado con… él.

No tenía ese grado de confianza. Pero presentía que aquella chica de Los Ángeles, se convertiría en una gran amiga.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Luego de ese día hablábamos por horas y nunca nos faltaba tema de conversación. A los pocos días me preguntó que tal escribía, así que le pedí que me enviara algún texto de su autoría, a ver que tenía. Al leerlo le entendía todo, como buen lectora que yo era, y porque no tenía tantos errores como creía.

Me gustaba como escribía, y se lo dije también acoté que con mucho gusto ella podría escribir algo y publicarlo en la pagina.

Como había pronosticado ella era una chica de mucho reír y hacer reír. Ni siquiera con Alice me había sentido así de alegre, al menos no en estos últimos meses en los cuales yo muy bien sabia, me había transformado en algo desconocido.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que ahora no decía mucho sobre mí, que con las personas que ya conocía escogía cada una de mis palabras al hablar, que últimamente todo me daba igual. Estaba siguiendo a los demás pero solo en lo físico, yo nunca estaba ahí totalmente.

Alice de alguna manera se había contenido al hacer preguntas sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a él y mucho menos lo nombraba. Unas cuantas veces sin embargo bromeábamos con él pero en una forma cruel y diría que no me hacia mal, la risa y el odio eran sentimientos igualmente de poderosos sobre aquel que me había cambiado.

Pero como estaba diciendo. Nada podía empeorar mi situación excepto mañana.

En la televisión pasan a cada rato algún estreno de algo para el 30 de agosto, ¡no podía olvidarlo aunque quisiera! Por lo que me tomaré el día libre mañana y saldré con Alice a algún sitio aunque sea a su casa, para ponernos al dia.

Hablábamos por MSN y FB pero no era lo mismo. Con ella sentía la necesidad de verle el rostro cuando se reía. Me animaba el dia con su aire tan despreocupado e infantil sin mencionar que me empapaba de sus pequeños problemas diarios lo cuales ella agrandaba al tamaño de la muralla china, solo porque quería. Y llevaba algunos dias sin verla solo porque el instituto, aparte de educarnos, nos daba la oportunidad de ver a nuestros amigos todos los dias hábiles de la semana. Para mi mala suerte, ahora, ya tocaban las vacaciones.

3 meses en los cuales tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer todo lo que quisiera.

El problema era que en verdad no quería hacer nada.

* * *

**Si bien no todas reaccionamos de igual manera ante un corazón roto espero le encuentren coherencia al comportamiento de Bella**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	21. Capitulo 21: Sueños y Lágrimas

**Si bien esta historia es un E&amp;B, también presentaré diversos tipos de cyber amor, por lo cual encontraran personajes nuevos que no pertenecen a la saga.**

**El inicio de este capitulo es muy especial para mi, espero lo gocen **

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno **

**Sueños y Lágrimas**

Suspire.

El cielo era completamente azul y algunas nubes blancas los adornaban. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Estaba maravillada.

Tome una profunda respiración y sentí el aire seco, sin ningún rastro de humedad. Coloque me cabeza en su lugar habitual y me sorprendí al ver agua frente a mí.

Me levante del banco donde estaba sentada y camine hacia aquel lago. No recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar.

El ruido de mis zapatos con el suelo me llamo la atención. Era algo áspero lo que hacía que mis zapatillas sonaran así. Eran pequeñas piedras sobre los cuales estaba yo parada, al parecer esa era la orilla del lago.

Gire a la derecha y me encontré con algunos árboles, todos muy verdes como los que veía a diario camino al instituto. Sin embargo estaba completamente segura de que no estaba en ningún lugar que yo conociera...

Me volví a mi antigua posición y entonces descubrí un pequeño bote de madera anclado a la orilla. Volví entonces a mirar a mí alrededor. Estaba completamente sola.

Trate de no entrar en pánico, seguro alguien conocido estaba por aquí...

Fue entonces escuche la risa de un niño. Camine de regreso al banco y moví los arbustos detrás de él. Cuando la maleza cedió pude ver a varias personas ahí. Había una familia pequeña, una pareja, unos niños más y todos se veían a gusto. Unos estaban de picnic, otros hablando y los demás jugando. Todo esto se me hacia desconocido.

-ahí estas- me congele en cuanto escuche esa voz. Me erguí y voltee hacia él. Estaba sonriendo y me ofrecía un helado.

-tómalo, es para ti- con cierto recelo lo tome. Se veía apetitoso para un día tan caluroso.

-gracias- dije antes de que con la cucharilla probara esa delicia.

-¿te gusto?- sonreí.

-si... ¿Y el tuyo?- soltó una risita.

-no podre remar con las manos ocupadas. Además...- dijo volviéndose al bote que hace unos instantes había visto- tu me invitaras del tuyo- aquello, por alguna razón me hizo sonreír.

Camine tras él y un segundo después mire hacia abajo. Llevaba puesto unos shorts y una camisa. Sonreí aliviada. Continúe y me detuve justo frente al bote.

-¿esperas que me suba ahí?

-por eso te traje aquí...- dijo al tiempo de que el se subía y se sentaba. - ven. No tenemos todo el día.

-¿y por qué no tenemos todo el día?-le hice sostener mi helado y que me diera su mano para ayudarme a subir.

-porque al parecer va a llover

-no lo creo... Todo se ve muy despejado- dije muy segura de mi misma

-aquí el clima cambia muy rápido...

-¿a si?

-no- comenzó a reírse- lo vi en el canal del tiempo.- Le mire y no contuve el impulso de sacarle la lengua. Y como respuesta el siguió riéndose.

Me devolvió el helado y tomo los remos. Fue cuando recién me fijaba en el.

Llevaba unos jeans y una polera negra. Muy típico de el.

No seguí observándolo porque comencé a sentirme cohibida. De repente estar en un espacio reducido con él me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Comí otra cucharada de helado y a la siguiente le ofrecí. Que comiera de mi mano fue el detonante para sonrojarme.

El me observo de reojo pero no dijo nada. Se me escapo una risa estúpida.

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunte rápidamente

-es una sorpresa- hice una mueca

-vamos... Dime-pedí sonriendo más de lo necesario

-no-respondió no muy seguro, me encogí de hombros.

Seguí comiendo el helado y dándole también. Al terminarlo lo deje a un lado y me atreví a recostarme un poco. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en el sonido del agua. Todo era muy relajante.

Y desperté gracias a que me cayó agua.

-Hey!-me queje- no me eches agua

-no fui yo- el miro hacia arriba y también le cayó una gota de agua- te dije que llovería...- retomo su labor pero esta vez con algo de prisa.

Yo en cambio disfrutaba de la combinación de sensaciones. Lo caliente del viento, lo frio del agua, lo excitante de estar con él y los nervios que me producía, sin contar que me sentía increíblemente feliz.

-vamos, ¡sal!- me tomo de la mano y a trompicones salí del bote. Ya habíamos llegado y para ese punto la lluvia ahora se parecía mas a diluvio.

Deje que me guiara y tan rápido como me saco del bote ya no estaba recibiendo la lluvia. Mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba un techo de madera. Seguí con la mirada toda la estructura.

Era una cabaña.

Volví la vista hacia el frente. No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que me encontraba de él.

Su camisa se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo, supuse que lo mismo pasaba con la mía. Sentí como las gotitas de agua escurrían de mi cabello cayendo por mis brazos y rostro.

Era como la fuerza de un imán. Nos íbamos acercando poco a poco. Y cuando ya podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo él se detuvo

-no puedo- susurro

-¿Por qué Edward?- dije. Y no pude evitar sentirme rechazada

\- solo tienes 14 años- su manos se dirigió a mi rostro y luego continuo hasta detrás de mi cuerpo.

Algo estaba mal aquí... Yo no tenía 14 sino 16

Pero no me detuve a pensar mucho en eso... Solo me incline un poco más y al fin toque sus labios con los míos.

Me quede quieta unos segundos y luego me deje llevar por el, que ya se había hecho cargo de la situación. Su otra mano estaba en mi cintura, apretándome hacia él. Y mis manos andaban en su rostro y luego es su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí para que no dejara de besarme.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue al oso

Suspire.

Había sido un sueño.

Me acurruque en mis sabanas y me permití pensar en aquel sueño. Y llegue a la conclusión de que no era un sueño... Era algo que mi mente había recreado teniendo por base lo que él me había contado hacia ya mucho tiempo, en una de esas tardes en la que nos estábamos conociendo.

"Te llevare a un lago. Rentare un bote y yo remare mientras tu comes un rico helado" había escrito. "Cuando comenzó a llover justo estábamos llegando…" -¿a dónde llegamos?- pregunte de vuelta. "A una pequeña cabaña. Tenía ganas de besarte... Pero algo me lo impidió" cuando leí eso desee que no se hubiera detenido -¿qué te impidió besarme?- cuestione. "Tu edad" respondió. - yo si te hubiera besado. Y al diablo con la edad- respondí. "Cuando estés aquí te llevare a ese lugar. Es muy hermoso. Te lo prometo"

«Ojala hubiese cumplido su promesa» pensé.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos. Había sido suficiente para pensar por hoy.

Me levante y vi la hora. Eran las 9am

Hoy era sábado... 30 de agosto de 2004.

Me hice la que no sabía con respecto a la fecha y aunque no tuviera la sonrisa más grande del mundo no me sentía infeliz.

Comencé mi día como todos los demás. Fui al baño e hice mi aseo personal; al volver a mi habitación me cambie el pijama por ropa de casa ya que hoy me tocaba lavar la ropa.

Una vez lista bajé las escaleras y salude a mi mamá.

-¿vas a desayunar ya?—negué levemente

-aun no despierto el estomago—pero le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

Vi a Mona viendo tv en la sala y le di los buenos dias. Volví a las habitaciones y busque toda la ropa sucia para bajarla y comenzar mi labor.

Soy aburrida, lo sé.

Busque mi celular y le envie un sms a alice.

"Hola Al. ¿Qué haremos hoy?"

"tratar de conquistar al mundo. Jajaja =P no se Bells. Vienes a mi casa? Retare pelis y comprare el helado."

"yo llevo galletas. Y procura escoger algo de terror"

..-

Recién cuando ya estaba con la mitad del trabajo listo volví a la cocina por algo de comer.

Repasé mis opciones… ya casi era hora del almuerzo. Mamá había salido y no había dejado nada. Mona de seguro se iba a antojar de lo que preparara así que decidí de una vez cocinar salsa para espaguetis. Y no es que yo fuera una gran cocinera… solo sabía hacer ese plato y otro más.

Saque los ingredientes, estaba que me moría de hambre al oler como se freía la cebolla con el poquito de ajo, así que abrí la nevera y saque el dulce de leche que estaba por ahí. Junto con un pan quedo perfecto.

Luego, como ya había previsto, Mona llego a la cocina pidiendo almuerzo

-te conozco, así que también hice para ti—le contesté antes de que hiciera su maña

-gracias—dijo y dio media vuelta.

Termine de hacer todo y la llamé a comer. Saque el frasco de mayonesa y el queso, por si se le antojaba. Esta demás decir que si se le antojó. Y de paso a mi también.

Me encontré comiendo con abundante mayonesa mi plato de espaguetis, eso era raro. Le preguntaba de a ratos a Mona sobre cómo le iba en el colegio y la niña era de buen hablar si sabias que preguntar.

Comentó también la diferencia entre este colegio y el otro. Obviamente prefería Europa, pero dijo que no estaba tan mal este. Tenía unos cuantos amiguitos y su maestra le agradaba y que no pedía más.

Al terminar de comer lavé los platos y volví con la lavadora hasta que se hicieron las 4 pm y acabé. Para ese entonces mi mama ya había vuelto, me agradeció por el almuerzo y aproveché para preguntarle si tenia algo de malo el ir a la casa de Alice y dijo que no, que está perfecto

Por esa razón es la que a veces es bueno ser algo aburrido y niña buena en casa.

Me bañé y le avise a Alice que estaba ahí en una hora, pues tenía que pasar por las galletas aun.

En el baño, más exactamente en la regadera, cuando me lavaba el rostro noté una pequeña protuberancia que me dolía si la tocaba. Cuando salí vi en el espejo un grano de, en mi opinión, enormes dimensiones y me asusté.

-no comeré más mayonesa.—aunque obviamente sería ridículo pensar que esto ocurría inmediatamente de que la comiera, sino que muy bien yo ya sabía que se habia vuelto un mal habito el comer desordenadamente y peor aún, comer bastantes grasas.

Por algún motivo me vi tentada a observar un poco mi cuerpo.

Era evidente que había cambiado.

No estaba gorda. Pero mi notaba el leve cambio que habían ocurrido en mis caderas. Mi cintura estaba como la conocía y mis piernas también, mis pechos en cambio no tanto… para mi sorpresa habían crecido un poco y mi rostro había endurecido sus facciones.

Tenía algún tiempo que no me veía al espejo.

La adolescencia estaba en el punto más alto de la metamorfosis. Podía asegurarlo.

Yo de todas maneras no me confié en que me veía mejor por eso. Si, esta bien, ya no tenía el cuerpo sin curvas que no me gustaba, pero a decir verdad no me sentía más femenina por los cambios y juré que si me decían algo en la calle haría dos cosas. La primera seria sacar mi hermoso dedo medio al asqueroso tipo que me diga algo y segundo, dejar de utilizar Jeans tan pegados, por mucho que alice no estuviera de acuerdo.

La noche pasó tranquila, si es que su definición de tranquilidad está bien.

Para mi es reír con las ocurrencias de Alice, gritar en las partes de miedo y luego reír más duro por la cara que ambas pusimos. Comer helado con galletas como si no hubiera mañana y luego querer ver con desesperación algo romántico porque simplemente así somos las mujeres.

Si eso es lo que llaman ustedes una noche tranquila, entonces estamos hablando de lo mismo.

No me la había pasado tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba que no podía dejar de sonreír y cuando el reloj dio las 1:00 am di por terminado el 30 de Agosto y me dije a mi misma que estaba bien. Ya sabia que no me moriría por ello.

Me quedé a dormir con Alice y fue ahí cuando tuve que soltar la sopa de aquel sueño tan perturbador que había tenido.

-¿y hace cuanto el te dijo eso?—preguntó una vez que le explique que más bien fue una recreación de lo que el me había contado

-hace tiempo… no sé cuando—no me atrevía a mirarla. El techo no estaba penetrándome con esos ojos que parecen saber lo todo.

-¿y recién estas soñando con eso?—me sonrojé

-la mente es traicionera…-me excuse.—ya tengo sueño—fingí un bostezo y me acomodé de lado para intentar dormir

-hasta mañana bella…

CASI UN MES DESPUES…

NatashaPVO:

Los Días transcurrían lenta y pesadamente, el recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándome la cintura me quemaba totalmente, el recuerdo de sus abrazos hacían que las dudas crecieran estrictamente, me empecé a alejar de cualquier atisbo de felicidad, la puerta de mi casa me protegía de cualquiera que fueran las intenciones de él, el tiempo en mi computadora aumento casi en un 90% y empecé con lo que le hacían llamar fic's. había uno que realmente me llamaba la atención, me tenía envuelta totalmente, ¨Para Toda La Eternidad¨, el fic era asombroso, y la página en el que lo subían aún más, contaba con unas administradoras totalmente locas y fuera de base, recordé el momento en el que me atreví a unirme a ellas.

Ocho de Julio:

Natasha dice: bueno, me gustaría unirme a su página, me encantan sus fic's, sobre todo el que escribe una chica… Bella.

La chica tardó un rato en responder.

Iris dice: creo que es mejor que hables con ella.

Me mandó su perfil y la agregué sin la más remota idea de lo que esa acción provocaría en mí, hablamos amenamente sobre ser administradora de aquella página y cuando me aceptó, la confianza hacia ella creció un poco más, me sentía diferente hablando con ella, no sabía porque extraña razón, el sentimiento de cada una de sus respuestas me hacia sonreír, bueno, el tiempo transcurrió y me aventuré a conocerla por web cam, no podría describir la sensación que me invadió el verla, sonreía con mucho entusiasmo, lo que ella no sabía era que no lo hacía hace mucho, algo me impulsó a contarle lo que había sucedido con Logan, sus consejos me crearon grandes estragos, era como si me estuviera taladrando la cabeza, mis ideas eran diferentes a las de ella, pero bueno, como no su madurez se olía a miles de metros a distancia!, que era a lo que estábamos, eso me aturdió un poco, pero continué.

Los días pasaron, podía notar que la ansiedad por hablar con ella, era una inigualable, había conocido mucha gente en la red, pero ninguna me había causado tanto impacto como ella, me ataba totalmente a estar allí esperándola, estaba en vacaciones así que mis días con ella me hicieron crecer como persona, y como mujer, recordé que un día común me presentó su martirio personal, un tal Edward.

La sensación de ira, rabia, dolor, y recuerdo me invadió totalmente, creo que llegué a excederme en insultar a aquel muchacho, no sabía porque razón había reaccionado de esa forma, pero es que el imaginarme a esa chica tan cerrada y conservada en cuanto a eso, y luego que me lo viniera a contar a mí, como si fuera su mayor amiga, me hizo odiar un poco más aquel muchacho, amena a los sentimientos de aquella castaña hacia su martirio personal, ya entendía el porqué de aquel sobrenombre…

El tiempo seguí a transcurriendo con Logan y las posibilidades con él, cada vez se volvían más remotas, mi felicidad se veía nublada por una capa de tristeza que solo Bella alcanzaba a reconocer, sus afirmaciones y consejos acerca de eso me hacían reflexionar mucho, al punto de llegar a pensar que era mejor dejar todo así, pero ella no entendía de verdad, sabía que no era muy fácil llegar a entenderlo, y no la obligaba, pero tampoco era fácil llegar a seguir cada una de sus indicaciones.

La vacaciones terminaron y mi estrés empezó, había olvidado completamente lo exigente que era pertenecer al grupo de las porristas, lidiar con materias fuera de base, y aún más llegar sin algún rastro de alegría, simplemente se había esfumado, entré actuando de la mejor manera posible pero Thifanny y Avry no me ayudaban en lo más mínimo al recordármelo en cada instante, cada día sentía más y más que la única que llegaba a entenderme era Bella, pero sus consejos me descolocaban totalmente, un día o más bien una noche concentrada en mi charla con Bella olvidé el hecho de que tenía que ir al supermercado para no quedarme sin desayuno, fui y sin esperarme lo que vendría entré, Logan me sonrió y mis piernas se volvieron gelatina, los consejos de Bella me chocaron totalmente, caminé hasta la sección de harinas y tomé un pan, pero el nerviosismo me hizo tirarlo, el se acercó y lo levanté, lo tomé y me alejé, pagué el pan y salí de esa tienda, me sentí muy débil, traté de calmarme, el supermercado era muy cerca de mi casa pero hoy se me estaba haciendo muy largo, algo me alcanzó por detrás y supe que era él, me besó descaradamente los labios pero no reaccioné ante aquello, pues el piso desapareció y no supe que hacer, no era la primera vez, pero se sentía diferente, no era normal que mi ex mejor amigo me besara los labios como lo hacíamos cuando aún lo éramos, hasta para mí era confuso, me alejé de él y llegué a mi casa, me desplomé en el asiento de mi computadora y Bella de inmediato notó mi cambio de ánimos, claro fui yo la que me desahogué, ella era más que mi amiga, como mi hermana, la que deseaba junto a mí pero era imposible tenerla, tal vez eso me ayudaba en algo, la aprovechaba más que si la tuviera aquí.

Bueno, su regaño llegó a servirme de escarmiento para no acercarme a él pero, era imposible, cuando estaba con ella todo parecía muy irreal, era como si cada palabra leída a través de esa pantalla desapareciera, el sentimiento de tener algo muy lejos me invadía y me hacía sentir muy mal, pero contaba con algo, albergaba esperanzas, su frase me seguía dando vueltas…. ¨Ahora, solo espera por mi sorpresa¨.

BPVO:

28 de Septiembre 2004:

Natasha dice: puedes decirme de una vez cual es la sorpresa!?- estaba que me moría de la risa, uno por su impaciencia y dos porq me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

BSwan dice: tranquila, en poco tiempo te diré.

Natasha dice: cuanto exactamente es poco tiempo?

BSwan dice: dame... 30 min

Natasha dice: *-* OMG! Que genial! :D

BSwan dice: Jjjajaa si, ya. :p escribiré un poco. Yo te aviso cuando tenga la sorpresa.

Con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla sabia, perfectamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Esta loca idea surgió después de 3 semanas conociéndola, pero lamentablemente la diferencia de horarios entre ambos estaba muy distanciada.

30 min después yo ya tenía un capitulo de PTLE listo y la sorpresa ya había llegado.

BSwan dice: Holaa bobo! :)

Marco_Davini dice: Jajja Hola bella

BSwan dice: te acuerdas de la chica que te conte?

Marco_Davini dice: si claro

BSwan dice: esta conectada! Nos pondré en conferencia.

Cambie de conversación y no le dije nada a Natasha hasta que ya lo habia incluido a la conversación.

Marco_Davini dice: Hola Natasha, mucho gusto soy Marco.

Natashas dice: Emmm... Hola :) mucho gusto.

BSwan dice: Marco, Natasha es de LA. Natie Marco es de...

Marco_Davini dice: vivo en donde quiera, pero soy italiano.

Natasha dice: que interesante... Y como se conocieron uds?

BSwan dice: en un aeropuerto en Chicago. Cuando fui a acompañar a Alice a ver a Jasper.

Marco_Davini: y uds como se conocieron? :D

Natasha dice: yo leo lo que ella escribe en su pagina y hable con una chica que tambien era Admi ahí y le dije para que le dijera a ella q si podia unirme a ellas :D

Marco_Davini dice: jajja (y) que bien! :D bella ya me habia hablado un poco de ti.

Natasha dice: =$ no debio...

BSwan dice: jajja sino se lo decia a el entonces a quien!? Jajaj tu bien sabes que Alice no te qiere

Natasha dice: y yo a ella tpco asi que no hay rollo

Marco_Davini dice: uhhh jajja Alice esta celosa con un poco de competencia?

BSwan dice: algo asi... Pero no deberia.

Natasha dice: si bueno... Y dime Marco cuantos años tienes?

Marco_Davini dice: 24 y tu?

Natasha dice: Jajjaja 15 :$

Marco_Davini dice: soy el unico anciano aqui T_T

BSwan dice: Jajjaja nada que ver! Tu estas muy bien :D

Natasha dice: aca sale la foto muy pequeña. Me podrias enseñar una?

Marco_Davini dice: bueno... Bella! Mandale alguna que nos hayamos tomado. Yo ando en una computadora nueva asi que no tengo nada.

BSwan dice: okey! :) ya la busco.—estaba en eso cuando mi mamá me llamó para comer.

BSwan dice: lo siento chicos, vuelvo en un rato.

Natasha dice: Ok Bells =D

Marco_Davini dice: no hay problema, yo entretengo a Natasha mientras =D—minimizé la conversación y me coloque como Ausente. Esperaba que congeniaran rápido.

Y me llamaran loca, pero es que los conozco muy bien a los dos, porque a pesar de la diferencia de edad, que son 9 años, ellos aunque no lo sepan se complementan. Espero también que Natasha no me mate, cuando hablemos las dos solas, por presentarle a un chico.

Cuando volvi a la computadora ambos se habían retirado. Pero no me contuve y leí toda la conversación…

Marco_Davini dice: así que de LA… nunca he estado allá. Serias una buena guía turística?

Natasha dice: Jajaja, no. Apenas y conozco la calle donde vivo

Marco_Davini dice: enserio?

Natasha dice: no tanto así pero… si vienes tambien podría conocer la cuidad

Marco_Davini dice: jajajja interesante propuesta. Cuando estas libre?

Natasha dice: lo dices enseriio!?

Marco_Davini dice: =D si! Podría llevarte a Bella o algo así… si quieres

Natasha dice: me la traes envuelta en papel de regalo! xD

Marco_Davini dice: jajaja pobre bella… aunque no seria mala idea.

Marco_Davini dice: entonces que dices?

Natasha dice: me encantaría… deja consulto a mi agenda

Marco_Davini dice: :O jajaja una niña ocupada…

Natasha dice: y con compromisos.

Natasha dice: para tu buena suerte, si estoy libre. Mañana

Marco_Davini dice: me estas desafiando?

Natasha dice: no puedes llegar mañana. Jajajja

Marco_Davini dice: creo q a las 5pm estaría allá

Natasha dice: okey okey… entonces te espero :D

Marco_Davini dice: y si me dejas plantado?

Natasha dice; no te puedes arriesgar?

Marco_Davini dice: claro que si.

Marco_Davini dice: dame un min, llaman al teléfono.

Natasha dice: okey!

5 min después.

Marco_Davini dice: mi niña, cambio de planes…

Natasha dice: que paso?

Marco_Davini dice: me Salió un trabajo en Londres.

Natasha dice: llévame!

Marco_Davini dice: jajajjaa con gusto, pero te aburrirías. Es una reunión de negocios.

Natasha dice: en que trabajas?

Marco_Davini dice: soy un muy recomendado abogado.

Natasha dice: que modesto# Jajajja y dime…

Natasha dice; a que te referias cuando dijiste "vivo en donde quiera pero soy Italiano"?

Marco_Davini dice: ummm… es amplia tu pregunta. No pretendía decir nada. De seguro bella me entendió

Natasha dice; tmb qiero entender. Dime =D

Marco_Davini dice: me gusta Italia, Francia, Alemania… son lugares muy bonitos. Pero Estados Unidos es un lugar más informal para vivir. Me gusta estar aquí pero el trabajo me lleva a lugares diferentes.

Natasha dice: no trabajas para un Bufete?

Marco_Davini dice: no… pero soy más reconocido que uno :D

Natasha dice: #presumido…

Marco_Davini dice: Jajajjaa =P

Marco_Davini dice: y tu que estudias?

Natasha dice: voy un año más abajo que Bella… y ahora descubrí que me gusta escribir.

Natasha dice: no todos somos un reconocido abogado ;)

Marco_Davini dice: Jajajja touchée.

Marco_Davini dice: y tienes novio?

Natasha dice: o_o No! =P

Natasha dice: y tu?

Marco_Davini dice: Novio no…

Natasha dice; novia si?

Marco_Davini dice: tampoco! Jajajjaa

Natasha dice; porque?

Marco_Davini dice: porque tu no tienes novio?

Natasha dice: yo pregunté primero, tramposo =P

Marco_Davini dice: jajajjaa ok.

Marco_Davini dice: no tengo porque no quiero y no hay muchas mujeres que quieran vivir en todos lados.

Natasha dice: no es muy complicado. Solo quédate en un sitio y ya.

Marco_Davini dice: Jajajja tpco tengo prisa por tener novia

Natasha dice: tienes 24! Estas viejo =P

Marco_Davini dice: =( eres cruel

Natasha dice: jajaja era broma! =)

Marco_Davini dice: no te perdono =P

Natasha dice: no me estaba disculpando

Marco_Davini dice: jajajjaa siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?

Natasha dice: mas o menos… :D

Marco_Davini dice: ahora tu dime. Porque no tienes novio?

Natasha dice; ummm… no quiero.

Marco_Davini dice: pretendientes no te faltan, de seguro.

Natasha dice: no se!

Marco_Davini dice: jajajja ok.

Natasha dice: y además de ir salvando al mundo que te gusta hacer?

Marco_Davini dice: hey! Buena pregunta… pero no se. Siempre estoy muy ocupado. En ocasiones voy a visitar a bella.

Natasha dice: que?

Marco_Davini dice: ella no te había dicho?

Natasha dice: apenas te estoy conociendo y además llevo dos mese de conocerla, y con tantas cosas en la cabeza de seguro se le paso contarme.

Marco_Davini dice: que cosas en la cabeza?

Natasha dice: todo con lo del idiota de su Ex… -.-

Natasha dice: como odio al tipo ese!

Marco_Davini dice: claro…

Natasha dice: bueno… entonces tienes que encontrar un pasatiempo :D

Marco_Davini dice: tendrías que ayudarme.

Natasha dice: en que crees que eres bueno?

Marco_Davini dice: soy alto ;D y nunca he jugado tenis y tu?

Natasha dice; no soy muy coordinada =$

Marco_Davini dice: descartado el tenis…

Natasha dice; te gusta leer?

Marco_Davini dice: si, pero de libros no se mucho.

Natasha dice; lee lo que escribe bella!

Marco_Davini dice: no se enojara?

Natasha dice; buena pregunta… pero no se, de seguro no le molesta.

Marco_Davini dice: mándamelo al email =)

Natasha dice: y te puedo agregar al msn?

Marco_Davini dice: claro que si. Eres una niña muy linda =D

Natasha dice; jajaja =$ Gracias!

Natasha dice: mañana te paso lo que esta escribiendo bella, ya me tengo que ir. Es tarde.

Natasha dice; suerte en Londres!

Marco_Davini dice: Gracias mi niña. Bye! =)

Natasha dice: hasta luego. C=

Al final de la conversación estaba riéndome. Sabia muy bien que ellos se llevarían de maravilla. Me sentía feliz en ese momento por mi amiga y por Marco, pero esa misma conversación me hizo recordarlo.

Cerré msn pero antes de eso no pude evitar la tentación de ver si el estaba conectado. Abri la categoría que me prohibí a mi misma tocar, y ahí estaba el.

El estomago se me revolvió en lo más profundo y tenia ganas de llorar por primera vez. Sentí decepción cuando vi su estado. "Paris la cuidad del amor" entendí entonces que a él nunca le importó si yo estaba ahí o no. Sin embargo con la frente en alto cerré sesión y me fui a mi habitación.

Al ver al peluche encima de mi cama tenía ganas de tirarlo. Me acerque lentamente y lo tome entre mis manos. Cuando lo acerque a mi estornudé.

-ya tienes que dejar de dormir con eso bella—me estremecí al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-porque eso es lo que te trae alergia.—asentí.

Cuando ella se fue a su habitación, aun con el peluche en las manos, me dirigí a mi ropero. No quería despedirme de él. Porque aunque llevara su nombre él no tenía ninguna culpa; me ayudaba a no sentirme tan sola en las noches, pero mi madre tenía razón. Ya tenía que dejarlo. Como también tenía que olvidar a Edward.

Lo coloque dentro de mi closet y volví a mi cama. Me cambie y esa noche me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, tanto por el miedo de volver a soñar, como por la ausencia de mi peluche.

2 DIAS DESPUES

BSwan dice: y que te pareció?

Natasha dice: esa era mi sorpresa!?

BSwan dice: que esperabas? xD

Natasha dice: no se… pero el es agradable, me gusta

BSwan dice; es un chico muy lindo n_n

BSwan dice; en verdad te gusta?

Natasha dice; es comico C:

BSwan dice: han hablado?

Natasha dice: si, ayer y hoy en la mañana =$

BSwan dice; jajaja ok! =) Natie voy a Salir

Natasha dice; a donde?

BSwan dice; Con alice, en su casa veremos una Peli

Natasha dice: ahh, q te vaya bien :D

BSwan dice; Gracias nena. Bye! =D

Cerré sesión y termine de arreglarme. Eran a penas las 5:30 de la tarde y estaba esperando esta peli desde hace una semana. Tenia una genial trama, ya era mi tercera vez viéndola, pero no me cansaba. Tenia animo para reirme y esa película era la indicada.

A las 5:45 según mi reloj llegue a la casa de los Brandon. Alice ya me estaba esperando arriba así que subí.

El televisor estaba frente a la cama y unos cojines adornaban a este. Alice estaba sentada en el escritorio, hablando con Jasper supuse.

-Hola Al

-Hola Bella, puedes acostarte ya voy me estoy despidiendo de Jasper.—me quite los zapatos y me lance en la cama.-¿quieres comer algo?—me ofreció aun desde la computadora.

-no gracias. Dale mis saludos a jasper

-ok.—unos minutos después ella ya estaba a mi lado.-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, muy tranquila—le sonreí—¿y tu?

-genial, aun sigo viendo lo de las universidades—asentí pensativa.—mira ya comenzó.

New York City era el plano principal al iniciar y luego la voz de una femenina se hacia presente contando en breve la historia de las protagonistas.

Era la historia de dos mejores amigas que accidentalmente se casaban el mismo dia.

"Guerra de Novias" era muy descriptivo.

Pero sabia que esta vez me estaba metiendo demasiado en la película. Y cuando estaba por la mitad, o casi en la cumbre de la historia un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

Tras haberme reído con las locuras de las protagonistas ahora me parecía muy "de la vida real" el hecho de que las dificultades de planear una boda separen a los novios.

Pero algo sin embargo me llegó muy hondo. Y fue en la parte que decían algo como; en las dificultades se ve la solidez de la pareja.

El nudo fue creciendo tanto que me sentí ahogada. Fueron inevitables las lágrimas y entonces todo llegó a mi.

El sueño, sus palabras, las últimas palabras que dijo… el tiempo, mis sonrisas, mis ansias, mis extraños comportamientos donde él era el responsable… mis desvelos y mis sueños con él me golpearon y todo cayó en lagrimas que no podía detener.

Alice a mi lado se había dado cuenta pero no me había tocado. Baje la cabeza y me oculté en mis cabellos, odiaba que alguien me viera así pero poco me importaba en el momento. Me dolia el corazón y tenia que liberarlo.

-¿bella?—se atrevió a decir-¿Por qué lloras?

Recordar que lo hacía por él me hacía sentir mal, débil y odie el instante en el que me enamoré de el.

No pude contestar, era obvia la respuesta, pero no podía, literalmente no podia.

Los minutos pasaron, el tiempo no se detenían con mi dolor, pero las lagrimas seguían y mis lamentos también, fue cuando lo último que vi de él me rompió en más llanto. "Paris la cuidad del amor" ¡él ni siquiera pensaba en mi! Yo había sido la estúpida niña de 16 que estaba a miles de kilómetros pero que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, solo se acordaba, si es que lo hacía, cuando entraba a un ordenador. No tenia más fuerzas para seguir llorando, pero razones me sobraban. Estaba desahogando meses en una noche. Me sentí como si luego de eso no pudiera volver a sonreír.

Me levante y tome un cuaderno y un lapicero del escritorio de alice. Cuidadosamente volví a la cama y con las lagrimas que nublaban mis ojos escribí:

"La rabia funciona para mi"

-¿en qué sentido?—pase una mano sobre mis ojos y volvi al papel.

"Vi algo… el está feliz Alice. Sin mi. y eso me da una razón para olvidarlo"

Ella no dijo nada.

"Pero odio que no fui… nada para él. Seguro ni se acuerda de mi. A una parte de mi eso le agrada, pero a la mayor parte no" volvi a llorar mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello y decía:

-el es egoísta. El te quería ahí cuando tu lo necesitabas pero no era al revés y eso está mal. Estuvo bien que lo dejaras. No te hacia bien. Pero bella… no te mortifiques con eso. Era de esperarse; el tiene 22 o algo así y el lo dijo… no se enamoró de ti.

"¡lo detesto por existir! Porque me hace llorar… no me gusta llorar, no se me va a quitar el dolor con eso, lo sé. Pero quiero ya no sentir esto"

-es normal bella… no habías llorado nunca. Te estás desahogando.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, el único sonido era el de la película en el fondo. Yo me estaba calmando pero mi cabeza seguía pensando en todo. Entonces volvi a escribir.

"Sabes… siempre pensé que las cosas pasaban por algo… no entiendo porque lo conocí"

-una primera experiencia, quizás. Eso no importa ahora bella… necesitas seguir adelante. Ya superaste la mayor parte. Tu eres fuerte, lo lograras.—me dio un beso en la frente y un te quiero salió de su boca. La abrazé instantáneamente y me sentí segura.

Terminamos de ver la peli abrazadas, como las casi hermanas que éramos.

Al final no todos tuvieron su final feliz en el momento, pero lo peor había pasado, y para la protagonista estaban preparadas cosas mejores.

Me gustó pensar que así sería mi caso. Claro que nunca me amargue por no tener novio y no iba a hacerlo ahora. La edad es solo un factor de presión de la sociedad juvenil para que los más débiles caigan.

El no tener novio a los 16 es algo estadísticamente imposible, pero claro, existen las excepciones.

Yo podía esperar pacientemente al siguiente en mi vida, pero decidí pintarle un mapa errado para que tardara un poco más en llegar. No quería a los hombres en mi vida. Como ven solo complican un poco más las cosas. Y para bien o para mal siempre terminamos derramando lagrimas por ellos.

Jure entonces luego de que todo el drama pasara sacar algo bueno de cada experiencia cometida, fuese cual fuese, incluso esta. Un cyber amor.

(Algunos días después)

" Prologo:

Nunca imagine que me pasaría a mí…. Leí tantas veces sobre eso…. Increíble las vueltas que da la vida, pero ahora sé que si es cierto. Enamorarse a través de una pantalla es más fácil de lo que imagine…

Quizás suene estúpido… pero no me importa.

Luche muchas veces contra lo que sentía, pero era en vano…. Él había logrado entrar en lo más profundo de mi corazón y nadie lo remplazaría."

Quería comenzar a escribir mi historia, y obviamente no podía hacerlo ya. Era solo un boceto con ideas vagas, y anotaba cada día importante que recordara.

El historial de conversaciones me ayudó a escribir la mayoría de los días, pero estaba aun en el pasado. Esto llevaría tiempo, lo sabía, quizás toda mi vida, pero no tenía nada de malo. Eran mis experiencias y además en el fondo tenia le sueño de que un dia, en una librería estuviera mi historia.

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-¿vas a ir?—pregunte seriamente

-si

-¿ella te gusta?

-es una niña—dijo riendo

-contesta Marco—exiguí

-si—me tape la boca para evitar gritar—no le diras nada

-soy una tumba—juré—pero si le haces daño date por muerto

-nunca le haría daño.

…

-hablé con Edward—dijo muy tranquilamente. Ella estaba de espaldas cuando habló. Yo en mi lugar me detuve en lo que hacia.

-¿y que dijo?—pregunté tratando de no parecer interesada

-te envía saludos—suspiré.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro

-si vuelve a hablar contigo, no me lo digas.—sabia que era infantil de mi parte. Pero comenzar a crear más distancia era necesario. Yo no lo necesitaba en mi vida, el tampoco a mí, eso era obvio, asi que ¿para que hurgar en la herida?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado n_n**

**Un beso, lectoras**

**MVB**


	22. Capitulo22:El curso natural de las cosas

**Un regalo a modo de disculpa!**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós**

**El curso natural de las cosas**

"El pasado muere, el presente vive, el recuerdo queda y la vida sigue"

…

Muchos autores escriben libros enteros sobre ello; tratan de definirlo, pero es casi imposible con palabras simples y comunes. Es un sentimiento muy versátil. Todo depende de tu punto de vista.

Han existido amores de tragedia, otros al contrario de cuento de hadas, unos prohibidos y si… también amores no seré ni la primera ni la ultima, eso lo tengo claro. No moriré, es más que obvio. Pero nadie dice que no duele.

Cada persona enfrenta su primer desamor como se le de la gana.

Yo, quizás por las circunstancias, decidí enterrar todo eso en mi memoria indiferentemente de que sea o no, la mejor opción.

El primer amor no es nada fácil... Pero nadie dijo que para mi seria tan complicado de superar.

Todo sin embargo tiene un inicio y un final. En mi caso yo decidí el final y es que si yo no lo hacia, ¿Hasta donde pudo haber avanzado esa relación? Yo tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma. Cualquier posible futuro era incierto y a decir verdad yo estaba dispuesta a cualquier locura. El problema radicaba si valía verdaderamente la pena.

Considere en mi decisión que no. No valía la pena. Quería sin embargo que el me demostrara lo contrario... Y no lo hizo. No lo culpo tampoco; el no enamorarse de mí por la distancia y la edad eran factores de peso, el tampoco es un chico de 16 años, el tiene una vida y está en todo su derecho de vivirla como se le antoje.

Y asi como el yo también tenía que seguir adelante. Nada en este mundo impediría que todo siguiera su curso.

Lo que realmente me enojaba era haber llorado por algo que yo misma decidí.

Cuando lo decidí no tuve en cuenta lo que vendría después; solo quise quitarme ese peso de encima.

Pero al llorar toda esa rabia acumulada se liberó. Fue un desahogo. Pero es cuando mas vulnerable estas.

Luego de esa noche ya me era costumbre perderme en mis pensamientos. Los recuerdos volvían, las palabras me cortaban con el filo de sus terminaciones de amor falso... De amor que nunca fue amor.

Entonces el dolor volvía, mis ojos picaban, el nudo en mi garganta aparecía y mientras él estaba en París, con quien sabe quien haciendo quien sabe qué, pero muy probablemente yo ni en sus recuerdos esté.

Era de masoquistas pensar en eso pero me gustaba el sentimiento de poder qué me daba al pensar en ello, pues así como el seguía su vida yo también tenía que seguir la mía.

Regrese al instituto y me sentí mejor porque ya estaría más ajetreada.

Los días pasaron y yo ni cuenta me daba...

Nada se interpuso para qué, así como los días, también los meses pasaran.

OCTUBRE...

NOVIEMBRE...

Para ser más específicos el 28... Día de su cumpleaños.

Yo era por asi decirlo, alguien diplomática. Por ende no me costó mucho escribir un saludo de feliz cumpleaños y enviárselo a través de FB.

No espere respuesta alguna y volvi a mi vida normal.

Si es que alguna vez tuba una vida "normal"

...

Las fiestas navideñas y el año nuevo no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. No sabía porqué pero presentía que se debía a el vacío en mi pecho; sin embargo no quería arruinar las fiestas para nadie y tampoco quería estar amargada asi que no fue muy sacrificado de mi parte colaborar un poco además de sonreír.

Con 17 años nada de lo que debería gustarme me gustaba.

Alice me insistía para escaparnos una noche e ir a una discoteca pero el ruido, la poca luz, los ebrios, el manoseo... Y la música que era lo más parecido a un vomitó de palabras no me resultaban para nada atrayente.

Un buen sábado en la noche, para mi, era escribir y jugar billar online. Porque ahí sentía que controlaba mi vida y no que me dejaba llevar por cosas superficiales.

Tal vez no comenté mi cumpleaños #17 y fue por simples razones. No fue nada del otro mundo.

Era otro cumpleaños con Alice y mis padres, agregando a Mónica nada más.

Mi papá se ponía a contar historias de mi cuando era pequeña y todos reíamos de mis ocurrencias. Era algo familiar, íntimo y especial.

Se cantaba el cumpleaños a la hora en que nací y luego veíamos una película o salíamos por ahí.

Esta vez conté con más amigos y seguidoras que me felicitaron. En mi página todo iba de maravilla. Habían mas autoras que subían sus historias ahí y cada una de ellas era muy buena en su trabajo. Historias que te atrapaban en la trama y te sacaban suspiros, pero fue una en particular que les encanto.

"te dije que sería para siempre" fue la primera historia terminada. Y yo la llamaría mini-historia ya que solo contaba con 10 capítulos.

Fue hasta ahora la historia mas desahogante para mí.

Escribirla significo meses de trabajo y las criticas no se hicieron esperar, algunas cuestionaron mi drama al matar al personaje masculino. Pero quería crear un amor inmortal sin salirme de los parámetros humanos...

Un amor qué superaba la muerte y prevalecía a través de los años.

Lloré escribiéndola, porque en ella plasmaba mi versión de una amor anhelado por mí. Fue mi forma de decir: esto existe y algún día lo tendré.

Luego de eso todo fue en relativa paz para mí.

Por otra parte yo seguí de Cupido entre Marco &amp; Natasha aunque eso mas bien parecía Misión Imposible II.

Ella termino siendo muy terca y en parte miedosa en cuanto a la diferencia de edad entre ambos. 9 años según ella era algo que a esta edad si se notaba.

Pero como fuera que fuese ella se sentía atraída hacia el. Y la comprendía totalmente; Marco Davini era un hombre realmente guapo. Más que eso era divertido, comprensible, y a pesar de que tenía muy poca paciencia para ciertas cosas, con Natasha el se volvía todo paciencia porque a decir verdad ella no era una chica fácil... Algo caprichosa algunas veces otras sin embargo, muy madura pero niña a final de cuentas y eso era lo atrayente de ella. Nunca sabias qué esperar.

Mi miedo comenzó cuando lo vi a él más interesado que ella.

Tuve que aclarar mis sospechas.

Febrero 20, 2005

Había terminado otro capítulo y estaba a punto de publicarlo cuando mi celular sonó.

Marco. Decía por nombre el identificador.

-Hola Marco- coloque el teléfono entre mi oreja y hombro para seguir escribiendo los adelantos.

-Hola bells, como estas?

\- bien y tu?

\- todo perfecto. Natasha está conectada?

-por que no entras y averiguas?- conteste conteniendo una risa

-vamos bella... Dime-pidió

-si, ahí está- dije al tiempo que abría la conversación puesto que ya me había contestado.

-ya termine el asunto en Londres-me informo.

-que bien! Ya era hora. Cuanto llevas ahí? 6 meses?

-Casi 5 en realidad- contesto con pesadez.

-estas aburrido eh?

-si, bastante. Por eso quiero irme a Los Ángeles.

-por Natasha?

\- por algo de Sol- contesto riendo.

-tu le dices Solecito-insinué

-eso no tiene nada que ver- exclamo

-¿vas a ir?-pregunte seriamente

-si

-¿ella te gusta?

-es una niña-dijo riendo

-contesta Marco-exigí

-si-me tape la boca para evitar gritar-no le dirás nada-afirmo

-soy una tumba-juré-pero si le haces daño date por muerto

-nunca le haría daño.

-me alegra oírlo pero ¿crees que ella te acepte?-la charla estaba muy interesante y merecía mi completa atención por lo cual deje a un lado a Violeta y camine hasta mi habitación.

-en verdad no se bella-sonaba desalentado. Y casi podía verlo restregarse el rostro para así tratar de alejar los nervios de él.

-yo creo que tienes buenas oportunidades.

\- ¡es una locura!-ahora estaba riendo como estúpido.

-tienes nervios, pero saldrá todo bien.

-ella tiene 16, estoy completamente loco si pienso que me aceptara. Tengo 25!- me sentí mal por el. Quise poder abrazarlo y ver la expresión de su rostro para saber cómo aliviarlo.

-tengo una idea-dije interrumpiéndolo.

-¿cuál?

-ven para Forks primero y te lo diré.-lo escuche suspirar.

-¿esta haciendo frio allá?

-eso es como si estuvieras preguntando si voy al baño- dije.

-entendí. Hace frio todos los días.

-cuando vienes?

-mañana.-sonreí.

-mas te vale traerme un regalo.

-no te conseguiré un novio-

-Jajaja ni que usara ese accesorio.

-que cruel.-sonreí.

-nos vemos mañana Marco

-adios Bella y gracias.

-mas te vale que te conectes- dije justo antes de terminar la conversación.

Volví donde Violeta y seguí con las cosas de la pagina y una que otra tarea pero me interesaba específicamente hablar con Natasha sobre Marco.

MarcoPVO:

Hablar con bella había ayudado, pero no se me quitaban los nervios. Parecería estúpido de admitir pero estaba en este estado por una chica de 16 años.

Ella es todo lo que había esperado en una mujer. Digo, muy aparte de los físico, ella me hacía sentir idiota a veces por las respuestas que lanzaba, era su ingenio al hablar, su frescura, sus pensamientos tan poco comunes y la dulzura ingenua que transmitía lo que la hacia realmente hermosa. Y no niego que es un poco difícil a veces pero eso no tiene nada de malo, muy al contrario la hacía más interesante.

Así qué la respuesta que esperaba no era un si de inmediato, pero rogaba que tampoco fuera una negativa.

Una vez en el avión me permito relajarme un poco y a su vez pensar en todo lo que había pasado estos últimos 5 meses.

...

Lo habia conocido solo de mirada. Era algo que sentía debía hacer por ella.

El tipo estaba en un bar, con unos amigos y reían todo muy típico. Las mujeres se les acercaban y el las sacaba a bailar.

A mi parecer era un chico muy poco serio, sinceramente no podía entender como una chica tan compleja como bella se pudo fijar en el.

Tome mi wisky de un solo trago. Aquí estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo.

Al salir las frías calles de Londres me golpearon. Camine a grandes pasos y entre a una cafetería para desde allí llamar a alguien para que me fuese a buscar.

Para apaciguar mi espera decidí ordenar un café. Aunque de antemano sabía qué aquellas dos bebidas iban a chocar entre si.

La camarera era una morena alta de ojos claros, los cuales me hicieron recordarla.

Había hablado con Natasha esa mañana. No había logrado convencerla de colocar la cámara web, porque al parecer tenía algo de pena.

No la culpaba, si un extraño te pidiera colocar la cámara web la reacción más obvia seria negárselo, extrañado estaría si hubiese aceptado.

Y no fue sino hasta que la camarera subió el tono de voz yo desperté de mis pensamientos.

Era una chica intrigante de hermosos ojos verdes. Y por alguna razón los recuerdos de cuando me besé con bella las veces anteriores, volvieron pero con esta nueva personita ocupando su lugar.

Sin embargo un número me trajo a la realidad. Hoy era 16 de noviembre. Y 16 era la edad de la intrigante chica de ojos verdes.

Eso era jugar con fuego.

Cosa qué nunca pensé al estar con bella.

-señor va a tomar algo?-pregunto la azafata

-un café por favor-tome un sorbo y lo deje en la mesita.

Esa había sido una de mis primeras noches en Londres. Las demás hubiesen sido aburridas de no ser por las dos chicas estadounidenses con las que hablaba.

***Flash Back***

Había finalizado otra conferencia entre bella, natasha y yo porque bella ya tenia sueño asi que habíamos quedado ella y yo.

Hacía varias preguntas sobre mi trabajo, otras sobre los lugares que había visitado y luego termino por preguntar sobre mi vida personal.

La historia siempre era la misma.

Padres juntos por obligación hacia su hijo. Fue una infancia feliz, sin problemas y/o dramas hasta que empecé la universidad de derecho.

Le conte sobre como estuve a punto de casarme, esa mas bien era una historia sin final feliz para mi, al menos.

Natasha dice: sera que estaba loca para engañarte?!

Marco_Davini dice: jajjaja no se. Habra que preguntarle

Natasha dice: si me encuentro a esa vieja la agarrare de los pelos!

Marco_Davini dice: porque?

Natasha dice: porque no tenia derecho a engañarte! Tu eres todo bueno y en verdad... Habia alguien mas guapo que tu en la universidad?

Marco-Davini dice: Jajjajaa.

Ella siempre sabia como sacarme una sonrisa y eso lo apreciaba mucho.

Natasha dice: estabas muy enamorado?

Marco_Davini dice: fue mi primer amor... Y sí, dolió bastante cuanto termino.

Natasha dice; como lo superaste?

Marco_Davini dice: al principio estaba muy dolido, me volví antipático y frío. Pero con el tiempo pude superar eso. Aunque admito que hasta ahora no me he vuelto a enamorar.

Natasha dice: vaya... Siento haber preguntado. De seguro te hice pensar en eso.

Marco_Davini dice: no hay problema. Ahora ya es solo un recuerdo.

Marco_Davini dice: y a ti ya te han roto el corazón?

Natasha dice; si. Y es feo...

Marco_Davini dice: bueno... Eres una niña hermosa de seguro pronto te vuelves a enamorar.

Natasha dice: :$ gracias...

...

Cerré mis ojos y la imagine sonrojada, como la primera vez que la vi.

...

Marco_Davini dice:prometo que no me reiré.

Natasha dice: mas te vale.

Envíe la videollamada y ella la acepto.

La había visto por fotografía, pero nada se comparaba a lo que veía.

Levanto su mano derecha y me saludo. La escuche reírse e imite su gesto.

"hola" díjo y sin embargo lo escribió.

Marco_Davini dice: si te escuche.

Ella comenzó a reír y luego un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Me fue inevitable reirme. "Lo prometiste" dijo en medio de sus risas.

"Tienes bonito cabello"comente.

"Gracias" respondio.

"Estas sonrojada" dije sintiendome un poco estupido en referente a la situacion.

"Es tu culpa"

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Señor en unos minutos aterrizaremos en Washintong, colóquese el cinturón de seguridad por favor.

-claro.-luego de abrocharme el cinturón mire por la ventanilla. Era un dia parcialmente nublado en la cuidad.

En el bolsillo de mi pantalón encendi mi celular y con algunos intentos fallidos pude enviar un sms a Bella. "Llego en 3 horas. Nos vemos en el parque."

"Ok. Ahí te veo" contestó.

Suspiré.

Aun quedaban 3 horas por delante.

…

Una vez en el taxi, del aeropuerto para la pequeña plaza, me sentí más tranquilo. Era como volver a ser yo.

Un pensamiento me cruzó por la mente: ¿Qué era yo antes de conocer a Bella?

Me fue triste darme cuenta que había desperdiciado mi vida, a pesar de haber sido exitosa nunca hice nada que realmente me gustara. Siempre fui muy centrado en mi trabajo y en las ciudades que conocía, y eso se podría decir que era mi pasatiempo: conocer el mundo.

Vi pasar los arboles que tan familiares me parecían.

Ya había llegado.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, Bella ya estaba esperándome.

Pague el taxi y baje del auto.

De inmediato su cuerpo chocó con el mío.

Bella quedaba a la altura del inicio de mi cuello. Esta vez al abrazarla se sintió diferente… como si fuera una hermana.

-¿llevas mucho rato aquí?—pregunte luego de dejar un beso en su cabeza

-5 minutos—dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta el banco.-¿Cómo estás?—hice una mueca

-no muy bien…

-tienes las manos frias—comentó. Luego de un segundo soltó una risita—estas nervioso por declararte a una chica de 16 años—por como lo había dicho me sonaba a burla.

-es muy probable que me rechace.

-con ella nunca se sabe—me alentó

-¿me veo muy estúpido?—pregunté al sentir su mirada en mi rostro.

-te ves… enamorado—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mierda…-susurré.

-saldrá bien—se apoyó en mi pecho y suspiró.—hable con Natasha.—al decir eso fue como si me colocaran un hielo en la espalda. Me tensé.

-¿sobre que?—

-sobre ti—el estomago se me revolvió al pensar que ella le había dicho lo que planeaba hacer—pero fue otra cosa… charla de chicas—concluyó.

-¿sobre mi? ¿en charla de chicas?—esto era peligroso.

-le pregunté si le gustabas—dijo colocándose derecha nuevamente. Me quedé sin palabras—dijo que si.—y de nuevo el revoltijo en el estomago.—tienes una oportunidad.

-gracias—vi como su mano se colocaba sobre la mía.

-te quiero. Eres un gran amigo para mí y no sabes lo lindo que seria que ustedes fueran novios—sonrió—si le rompes el corazón te romperé la nariz—pude reir más tranquilo.

-¿y tu como vas con el asunto de…?—negó con la cabeza.

-ahí voy—dijo rascándose la cabeza. Se le notaba incomoda.—tengo mis días buenos y malos. A veces me levanto con la idea de: "tendré que vivir con eso toda la vida, no importa, debo tenerlo como un bonito recuerdo" y otros en los que simplemente digo que quisiera apretar el botón de Resetear, como hago con violeta cuando tiene un virus.

-buena comparación—comenté—y lo único que me queda por decirte que eso es muy normal.—en la punta de la lengua tenía el hecho de que ya lo había conocido de vista, pero me contuve. Ella aun no estaba estable en sus sentimientos para saber que el actuaba como si nada.—date más tiempo, es tu primer amor, eso no se borra de la noche a la mañana. ¿no has vuelto a hablar con él?—negó.-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-puede ser…

-¿has llorado?—asintió-¿con alice?—volvió a asentir.

-y con Natie también, pero ella no me ha visto.—sonreí.

-yo si la he visto a ella.—al mirar a bella ella estaba sorprendida

-¿Por qué no me dijste?—chilló

-siempre estamos los 3 hablando. Casi nunca hablo contigo a solas, y siempre se me olvida. Yo no soy como ustedes que las noticias perduran en su cerebro—una carcajada inundó el pequeño parque. —hey! Tenia mucho tiempo de no escucharte reir. —dije bastante orgulloso de mi mismo por aquella hazaña.

-gracias por eso—dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.-¿y cuando te vas?—ahora el incomodo fui yo.

-apenas termine de hablar contigo. Deje las maletas en el aeropuerto con una azafata. Es una vieja amiga.—

-bueno…espero que te vaya bien.

-si sale mal esto… te llamaré—dije abrazándola

-espero no recibir ninguna llamada en las próximas 48 horas.

-yo también espero lo mismo.

**Horas después**

-Gracias por todo Pamela—tome mis maletas y acomodé mis papeles de nuevo

-cuando quieras Marco. ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Los Ángeles

-Yo salgo a Paris en unas horas, que te vaya bien—nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y yo fui a abordar mi avión.

Las sensaciones no se hicieron esperar pero continúe paso a paso hasta abordar.

2 horas de vuelvo se me hicieron interminables…

En mi asiento de avión observaba detenidamente la dirección de Natasha, escrita con la caligrafía rápida de Bella.

Tomé una profunda respiración y cerré mis ojos. No había dormido nada estas ultimas 12 horas; tenia que aprovechar.

Pero me fue imposible con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor. Todos se ocupaban de sus problemas y asuntos. Seguramente viajarían a LA para una mini vacaciones o algo así...

Repase en mi cabeza el plan de bella: llegaría al hotel más cercano de por ahí. Me instalaría e iría a recorrer el lugar buscando posible lugares donde llevarla para conocerla mejor; luego tendría que esperar el sms de bella indicándome que Natasha está sola en su casa. A partir de ahí las cosas se veían inciertas.

3 horas después.

Me mire al espejo una vez mas. Yo estaba completamente loco como para hacer esto; pero tenia que controlarme. Se suponía que esta era una visita, no una propuesta de matrimonio.

Volví a leer el texto de bella: " estoy hablando con ella. Esta sola x al menos 2 horas. Suerte!" Yo habia contestado con un muy poco elocuente "Ok" y fue a causa de mis nervios. Pero termine dejando eso a un lado y salí de la habitación de hotel y camine 3 cuadras mas allá, donde ella residía en un departamento con su familia.

El piso 3, apartamento 9A.

Por dentro estaba muerto del susto. Por fuera no tenia ni idea de como me encontraba, asi que supuse que seguia siendo el chico de mas de 1,80 de cabellos negros.

Toque el timbre y de inmediato escuche pisadas y extrañamente a alguien maldecir.

Los seguros fueron corridos y finalmente la puerta abierta.

Ella estaba ahí. Traia puestos unos shorts de jean y una camisa que seguro era del doble que ella. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo despeinado. Sus mejillas tenian un cierto rubor y ella sonreía.

-oh mierda...-dijo por lo bajo.

-Hola-dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-doble mierda...-exclamo

-es lo único que dirás?-me burle.

-no! Es que estoy... Sorprendida. Joder eres altísimo!-se acerco un poco a mi y se midió. Ella tenia casi la misma estatura que bella.

-dijiste que vendrías pero juro que nunca creí que lo fueras a hacer.

-estuve un poco ocupado...- no hallaba que hacer con mis manos. Si no hacia algo rapido de seguro iba a comenzar a "arreglar" mi cabello. Asi que apoye una en el marco de la puerta y la otra la deje en su sitio.-puedo pasar?

-por ahora. Mis padres pueden llegar.- se dio media vuelta y la seguí. Pude ver como trataba de arreglar su cabello. No parecía de 16... Sino una chica de 20 y pocos.

Ella era hermosa y eso no tenia discusión; ni siquiera me detuve a observar su casa. Solo la seguí.

Natasha se detuvo frente a la computadora. Me permití colocarme detrás de ella.

-con quien hablas?

-con bella-dijo sonriente.-quieres ir a tomar un helado?

-Claro... Tu eres la guía.

-genial. Dejame me cambio de ropa.-asenti y ella desapareció tras la puerta que estaba casi al lado del escritorio.

Me parecía bastante irreal su reacción. No dijo nada, con lo mucho nombro mi estatura y recordó lo que dije sobre venir a visitarla.

Realmente con ella no se sabia.

Natasha salio a los 2 minutos, con los mismos pantaloncillos pero con una blusa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Trate en lo posible de no fijarme demasiado; mi conciencia no me dejaba olvidar que ella aun era una niña pero la apariencia que mostraba decía todo lo contrario.

-vamos-dijo un segundo después de apagar la computadora.

Al cerrar la puerta yo comence a caminar por donde habia llegado sin embargo ella me detuvo tomándome de la mano y jalando hacia el otro lado.

-no pueden vernos juntos. Las viejas le iran con el chisme a mi mama.

-okey.-dije y me deje llevar por ella.-vamos por una salida trasera?

-si. Por aqui solia venir cuando jugaba a las escondidas con los niños de la residencia.

BPVO:

Natasha se había ido de improvisto, solo diciendo que tenia una visita muy extraña. Sonreí complacida de que ya estuvieran juntos. Lo demás le tocaba a Marco.

Pero estaba muy aburrida como para seguir escribiendo así que apague y baje las escaleras.

Al bajar mi mama estaba sentada en el sofá con bastantes cartas alrededor de ella, y sonreía.

-¿Qué haces mami?—me senté en el sillón individual solo a observarla.

-Reviso estas cartas que tu papa y yo nos enviamos.—no pude evitar preguntar facialmente.-¿no lo sabias?

-no sabia que tú y papa se mandaban cartas—dije sonriente.

-pues si. Nos tocó hacer eso cuando el se vino para acá a trabajar y yo tuve que quedarme en Texas.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Eran otros tiempos Bella… tu padre y yo estábamos muy enamorados pero eramos realistas. El era de acá de Washintong y yo de Texas, pero antes de que tu padre se fuera me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte.—casi podía ver lo que me decía en mi cabeza. Suspiré.

-¿y se casaron ahí?—ella negó con la cabeza.

-yo aun tenia 20. En ese entonces era menor de edad—susurró.—nos escribimos durante 3 años antes de poder yo venirme a vivir con el. Tu padre dejó su casa porque yo nunca les agrade mucho y yo dejé felizmente la mia cuando pude.

-¿tu ya tenias a…?

\- si. Ya tu hermana había nacido y tu padre me quería de todas maneras. La tuve a los 19.

-¿Qué edad tenia papa?

-27—contesto un poco ida.—era un hombre muy guapo. Aun lo es pero, que te digo…—soltó una carcajada—nada como los viejos tiempos.—me sonroje ante su comentario.

-¿no te importó la diferencia de edad y la distancia?—hizo una mueca.

-tu padre nunca aparentó su edad, y lo de la distancia… bueno. Tenia a Amanda y eso me entretuvo un poco. Ella sin embargo nunca quiso a tu padre, pero lo respetaba.

-¿y su papa?—una sonrisa amarga estaba en sus labios al yo nombrarlo.

-regresó unos años después por ella. Yo estaba acá con tu padre, muy tranquilos un dia de fiesta, recuerdo. Tocaron la puerta y era él. Le pregunté que quería y dijo que a su hija y comenzamos a discutir. Charlie intervino pero Amanda ya había escuchado la voz de su padre y corrió hacia el y le dijo que quería irse con el.—fruncí el ceño. Se veía que le era difícil decirme eso—le dije que estaba bien, pero que la custodia seguía siendo mia.

-y siempre estuvo con el…-asintió

-cuando cumplió 10 yo viajé con tu padre a verla. Ella casi no me reconocía pero lo hizo y lo pasamos muy bien. A tu padre lo trató como un conocido y eso no me agrado puesto que el la educo durante 4 años.

-era un poquito malcriada

-culpa de su papá—dijo sin titubear—pero ella era buena chica. Hablábamos por carta muy a menudo, pero cuado quedé embarazada de ti ella se resintió mucho y dejó de responderme en cuanto le dije que tendría una hija.

-¿nunca me conoció?

-claro que si—dijo sonriendo—ella vino a tu nacimiento.—buscó entre los papeles y me tendió, segundos después, una fotografía.—ahí están las dos. Ella tenia 11 años.

-Ella…-dije quedándome atónita cuando vi el parecido.

-Tu eres casi una perfecta copia de ella. Excepto por los ojos. Los de ella eran verdes, como los mios y su cabello… era un poco rubia.

-que linda…-pensé en voz alta.-¿no tienes más fotos de nosotras dos juntas?

-una. Pero la dejé en Londres. Tu tenias 4 y ella 15.

-¿Por qué no la vi más seguido?

-tu padre dijo que sería un poco difícil de entender que ella no le llamara papa a el siendo ella tu hermana. Y lo mantuvimos a distancia. Ella siempre enviaba algo por tu cumpleaños y yo me aseguraba de enviarle una foto tuya. Teníamos pensado decirte que tenias una hermana a tus 17…

-me hubiese encantado conocerla—agregue rápidamente antes de que ella comenzara a sollozar.—entonces tu y papa tuvieron una relación a distancia…

-una muy linda—agregó.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a papa junto a Mónica.

-y viste cuando el payaso saltó de la nada…-le decía Mona a papa.

-si, fue muy tenebroso

-no!—chilló con su diminuta voz—era gracioso—añadió riéndose.

-tienes razón pequeña—papa alborotó sus cabellos y dejó que fuera a brazos de mamá.—Bella—me saludó papa besando mi frente—te perdiste de una genial película

-a la próxima—aseguré.

-¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto mi padre a mi madre luego de besarla.

-estaba limpiando la habitación y decidí recordar un poco—ambos sonrieron.

-tu quemaste gran parte de las cartas que te escribí—acusó papa.

-Mama!—chillé- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-eran demasiadas bella, y no podía traer tanto peso en una maleta—comencé a reírme.

-¿escribías mucho papi?—el giro a verme y me guiñó el ojo

-tu madre me inspiraba—dijo en un tono muy sugerente.

-si, como no—se burló mama.

-Tengo hambre tia—me dijo Mona al oído. La abracé y esperé a que ellos terminaran de besarse y luego dije.

-Mona tiene hambre y yo también… ¿podemos salir a comer?

-claro, una pizza me vendría bien—dijo mamá.

-vayan a arreglarse entonces. Monica y yo recogemos esto mientras—asentí y fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Y en el camino iba pensando en cómo si era posible esas relaciones a distancia. Por supuesto que no podía comparar las situaciones. Su amor era mutuo. Y en eso diferían las situaciones.

Luego de la cena afuera, volvimos tarde a la casa y en cuanto llegamos cada uno se fue a su habitación. Me había encantado esta noche en familia.

No tuve tiempo en pensar en lo bien que me lo había pasado, pero si tuve suficiente lucidez para susurrar antes de dormir un: Buenas noches Mónica.

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-hablé con Edward—dijo muy tranquilamente. Ella estaba de espaldas cuando habló. Yo en mi lugar me detuve en lo que hacia.

-¿y que dijo?—pregunté tratando de no parecer interesada

-te envía saludos—suspiré.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro

-si vuelve a hablar contigo, no me lo digas.—sabia que era infantil de mi parte. Pero comenzar a crear más distancia era necesario. Yo no lo necesitaba en mi vida, el tampoco a mí, eso era obvio, asi que ¿para que hurgar en la herida?

-okey.—pero algo dentro de mi, aun tenia curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo está él?

-bien… está viajando. Dejó la universidad—me quedé sin palabras.

-eso está mal.

\- ¿hace cuanto no hablas con el?—preguntó

-unos meses. No los cuento…

…

-No puedes solo decir eso y esperar una respuesta—dijo calmada

-si lo piensas quiere decir que no sientes lo mismo—susurré

-puedes pensar lo que se te venga en gana—respondió—yo lo pensaré.

-está bien. Podemos seguir como amigos—dije aun con el nudo en mi garganta.

\- ¡puedes decidirte!—gritó, sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿quieres o no una respuesta?

-pues… claro pero…

-entonces te toca esperar—chilló.- no puedo solo decirte. También me gustas y si quiero intentarlo. Tu más que yo debiste pensar en todo lo que conlleva esto.

-estoy enamorado de ti—dije como acto reflejo cuando ella dijo "Me gustas" ella no solo me gustaba, no había punto de comparación con eso.

-esto cambia mucho las cosas…-dijo para sí misma.

* * *

**Me disculpo por sólo publicar un capitulo en el fin de semana, es que mi usb no lo tenía y no pude actualizarles. El viernes les traigo más capítulos n_n**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos!**

** MVB**


	23. Capitulo 23: Medicina de experiencias

**Espero les guste el capitulo!**

**Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo veintitrés**

**Medicina de experiencias:**

**Tiempo**

BPVO:

Habían pasado 3 días desde el viaje de Marco a LA, tenía noticias, había sido algo dramático; el aun esperaba respuesta en aquel caluroso estado.

Por mi parte todo volvió a su curso, con excepción de una sola cosa: Era tiempo de escoger carreras y enviar solicitudes a diferentes universidades.

Ese era mi martirio ahora.

Alice muy segura de sí misma, como casi siempre, aplicó para la Universidad de Chicago en arquitectura.

Yo en cambio estaba muy indecisa.

\- ¿Por qué no Medicina?—dijo mi padre

\- Estoy viendo que me gusta

-con eso tendrías un futuro seguro-replicó

-aun lo estoy pensando—seguí intentando comer y se produjo un silencio incomodo

-¿no te gustaba antes?-no conteste-¿cuál es tu duda?

\- ¿te comente que estoy escribiendo?—

-para nada… ¿sobre que escribes?

-una parte de mi vida, y le agrego ficción—asintió. Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Solo éramos el y yo, ya que mamá había ido por Mónica al colegio.

-¿eso te gusta?

-sí. Me siento bien—susurré.

-espero que no se te vaya el tiempo en eso. Porque al final eso es solo un hobbie y yo solo busco que cuando ya no tengas a tu madre o a mi y tengas que valerte por ti sola, ya estés graduada y te mantengas.—noté dos cosas en su pequeño monólogo. La primera fue que llamó a mi escritura "hobbie" y dolió por el simple hecho de que no me tomara en serio sin haberme leído aun. La segunda cosa que note fue que el hablaba con tanto sentimiento que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿tu lo hubieses estudiado?—asintió

\- iba a hacerlo, de hecho.

-¿Qué pasó?

-no tenía suficiente promedio y falle la prueba. Además que me inscriba luego en el ejército y ya no pude continuar ninguna carrera. Cuando volví estudie ingeniería porque era lo que menos demanda tenia.

-¿por eso quieres que yo estudie medicina?

-me gustaría, por supuesto. Tú tienes madera de doctora, estoy seguro.-suspiró- me harías muy feliz si te graduaras de doctora—finalizó y con eso rompió cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir sobre lo que quería para mi.

Mi padre era algo muy importante para mi. era mi mejor amigo, a pesar de la poca comunicación, y que ha decir verdad no era poca, sino que simplemente no habían muchas oportunidad.

-buscare universidades—decidí

-¿quieres estudiar fuera del estado?

-si. Me gustaría estar sola.

-¿Cuáles habías pensado?

-igual que Alice. En Chicago, LA y mi última opción es Washintong D.C

-está muy bien. Me avisas cuando recibas algunas respuestas—ambos sonreímos.

-ok.—luego de unos minutos me atreví a preguntar lo que en verdad me estaba interesando.- Papi ¿puedo salir con Alice en la noche?

-¿Qué van a hacer en la noche?—pregunto aun mirando a su plato

-una película de terror—mentí

-a ti no te gusta el terror—comento casi riéndose

-ella me convenció—agregue rápidamente.

-¿a qué hora será eso?

-emmm… a las 11—dije bajito.

-un poco tarde—comentó.—yo no tengo problemas, puedo recogerte en el cine

-me quedare de una vez en la casa de Al—asintió.

-solo pregúntale a tu mamá—sonrei. Eso era pan comido.

….

Unas horas después, sin mucho pedir, ya me habían dado el permiso para "ir a ver una película". Alice me llamo para que fuera a su casa y que solo llevara la ropa.

Iba en el camino. Ir de noche por el camino que me sabía de memoria no me gustaba mucho, pero me tocaba. Si quería algo tenía que hacer sacrificios.

Saldríamos a una discoteca con los pases modificados para mostrar en el papel como mayores de edad. No nos importaba tener 21 para tomar. Solo ser mayor de 18 para entrar.

Yo sentía que estaba mal, pero quería salir y divertirme un poco.

Al llegar a casa de Alice subí directo a su habitación. Toda su casa estaba en la penumbra y trate de no chocar con nada en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-toc toc—dije abriendo la puerta—hola Al—dije cuando la encontré frente al espejo, delineándose los ojos.

-Hola bells, lista para "ir al cine"—sonreí.

-si, muy lista, me falta cambiarme.

-ya conoces el baño, el camino asi que estás en tu casa. —asenti y me dirigí al baño.

Unos minutos después salí con la ropa de fiesta y secándome el cabello con una toalla.

-Alice, ¿Quién nos llevara?

-Jacob—abrí la boca para discutir algo pero ella sigui hablando—le pedi el favor. Él no ira, no armes drama

-ok—dije no muy satisfecha.—camine hasta la computadora de Alice y vi sus cartas a mandar.—te quedaron bien-dije una vez que las leí.

-Gracias. –una pausa- hablé con Edward—dijo muy tranquilamente. Ella estaba de espaldas cuando habló. Yo en mi lugar me detuve en lo que hacía.

-¿y qué dijo?—pregunté tratando de no parecer interesada

-te envía saludos—suspiré.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro

-si vuelve a hablar contigo, no me lo digas.—sabia que era infantil de mi parte pero comenzar a crear más distancia era necesario. Yo no lo necesitaba en mi vida, el tampoco a mí, eso era obvio, así que ¿para qué hurgar en la herida?

-okey.—pero algo dentro de mi, aun tenia curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo está él?

-bien… está viajando. Dejó la universidad—me quedé sin palabras.

-eso está mal.

\- ¿hace cuanto no hablas con él?—preguntó

-unos meses. No los cuento

-ok, disculpa—se dirigió a mi y comenzó a arreglarme el cabello.

-¿hace cuanto que hablaste con el?

-ayer—dijo rápidamente

-si vuelven a hablar, dale mis saludos.

-¿quieres delineador o natural?—la mire a través del espejo.

-tu sabes que me gusta—le sonreí y ella igual.

…

Al llegar a la pequeña discoteca pude notar a Alice un poco nerviosa. Miraba constantemente hacia los lados y le alzaba mas de lo posible en sus tacones para mirar entre tantas personas.

-¿a quién buscas?—grité por encima del ruido. Yo la tenia sujeta de la mano, caminaba muy detrás de ella y evitaba chocar con las demás personas, pero ella gritó algo que no alcancé a escuchar y se me escapo de las manos, literalmente.—¡Alice!—grité, pero ella solo me dedico un pequeño vistazo y volvió la vista al frente.

Yo era demasiado pequeña o los demás demasiado altos, el punto era que nunca vi con quien ella se encontró en el camino.

Me sentí perdida como en un laberinto, sabía que era mala idea venir para acá.

-¿Por qué tan sola?—giré la cabeza rápidamente. Aquel tipo me habló muy cerca para mi gusto.

-Aléjate—grite seria, aunque por dentro me temía cualquier cosa.

-lo digo enserio. Pareces perdida—bajo tan poca luz y con el ruido apenas pude distinguirlo. Lo único que tenia bien en claro es que era alto. Casi tanto como Marco.

-No es de te incumbencia—respondí a la defensiva y seguí caminando por donde supuestamente lo había hecho Alice.

En la mitad del camino me asegure que el tipo alto no me estuviera siguiendo, me sentía paranoica y estúpida al mismo tiempo.

Estaba llena de rabia y a punto de gritar por lo sofocada que me sentía.

-Vamos bella—escuche y cuando giré un poco a mi derecha encontré a Alice que me tendía la mano. Me sentía como una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?—pregunte sintiéndome muy débil.

-perdona—contestó mirando disimuladamente a un costado.

-¿a quién ocultas?—me asome por al lado y un chico de cabellos rubios estaba sentado en esos taburetes de la barra.-¿Jasper?

-Hola Bella—articuló con los labios.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?—pregunte sintiéndome de nuevo muy enojada por el hecho de que ella me haya dejado botada por su novio.

-vino hace poco. Está de vacaciones y quería venir a verme.—se defendió.

-¿tenias que meterme en tus planes?

Levanto las manos en señal de estar limpia de culpa—fuiste tú la que quiso acompañarme—suspiré. Tenía razón.

-entonces llévame a la salida, yo tomaré un taxi a mi casa—dije sin pensar

-Bella no seas así por favor—se veía culpable, pero yo me sentía mas enojada.

-¿no hay un lugar tranquilo aquí?—asintió

-detrás de esa puerta algunas personas se sientan a charlar.—la mire incrédula—bueno también se besan y cosas asi…-fruncí el ceño-¡bien! aquí hay una mesa, siéntate y espera a que sea la hora de irnos—hice una mueca pero hice lo que me dijo.

Salude a Jasper con normalidad, el no tenía la culpa de tener una novia controladora.

Me quede que aquella mesa aproximadamente 20 minutos. Había pedido una limonada y el chico insistió en que podía colocarle algo de alcohol para que me aclimatara. Acepte de mala gana, pero sabía muy bien que el alcohol no ahogaría mis penas y problemas.

Otros 10 minutos transcurrieron cuando me pareció ver a un chico alto, y con la misma contextura de aquel que me había hablado en medio de la discoteca. Cree una cortina con mis cabellos para que el no me viera, pero fue inútil.

Estaba sola, en una zona apartada, todo me decía que muy bien podía ser violada ahí y me estaba preparando mentalmente para gritar o patear; pero conserve la compostura. Como ayuda extra termine mi limonada a fondo blanco y pude sentirme peor; fue una mala idea.

-¡Hey tu!—gritó. No levante la vista. Escuche como subía el pequeño escalón y se detenía justo en frente de la mesa. Veía sus zapatos; ¡Joder! Era enorme.—Señorita—llamó

-dígame—levante la vista. Mi primer pensamiento fue realmente estúpido. ¡Era guapo pero no para tanto!

-¿Estas bien?—ladeó la cabeza. Pasaba de tratarme de usted a tutearme, el tenia un serio problema de cortesía.

-si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?—lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-¿estas sola?

-si-¡mierda! Que estúpida era…

-¿esta drogada?— me sentí desorientada

-¿Qué carajos te hace pensar eso?—respondí agresiva

-cálmate—pidió—soy guardia de seguridad, solo preguntaba.—bueno… eso mejoraba y no las cosas al mismo tiempo.

-¿quieres me identificación?—insinúe

-no

-¿me veo vieja?- ¡Oh vaya! Que pregunta tan idiota

-no

-¿ahora solo dices monosílabas?-sonrió

-no siempre—no contuve las ganas y sonreí.-¿puedo sentarme?—oh oh… terreno peligroso.

-claro. ¿Pero no eres guardia de seguridad?

-Cuido que estés bien—dijo sentándose frente a mi. Negué con la cabeza por su absurda respuesta. —No estoy trabajando hoy—me crucé de brazos—siempre me gusta ver que las señoritas estén bien, este es un bar seguro. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, siempre es fuera de las instalaciones.

-¿o sea que ocurren "cosas"?—negó.

-es una forma de decir…-asentí. Presentí entonces que se venia un silencio.

-¿de donde eres?—pregunte.

-Seattle. ¿Tu?

-Forks-¿Por qué seré tan mala mintiendo? Observó su reloj y sonrió.

-¿bailarías conmigo?—abri la boca, no muy segura de que decir…

-no se bailar…-volvió a sonreír

-lo supuse. Eres la única chica que trae zapatos bajos, lo cual se traduce en que no estás segura de tus pasos…-eso definitivamente fue una manera sutil de decir que me había visto las piernas.

-si sabes que no se bailar, ¿para qué me invitas?

-por que es hora de las canciones lentas y además… si vienes por primera vez a una discoteca tienes que bailar, aun sea una canción lenta.—me ruboricé y el no lo notó. Acepte la mano que me ofrecía y me puso de pie.

-bailemos aquí, me ahogare con tantas personas allá—dije poniendo resistencia cuando el comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile

-como gustes.—se dio media vuelta y me tomo de la cintura mientras sutilmente me atraía hacia el, pero guardando distancia. Pude notar cuan alto era. Igual que Marco.

Llevaba unos jeans que de seguro eran azules, pero no estaba segura, y además una camisa negra que le quedaba holgada. Se notaba que iba al gimnasio, pero no quise averiguar que tanto.

Colocó mis manos por detrás de su cuello y el alrededor de mi cintura. Me sentía incomoda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—susurró a la vez que nos balanceábamos con la música

-Isabella. ¿Tu?

-Saul, mucho gusto

-igual—con el pasar de los segundos fui acostumbrándome a la cercanía de su cuerpo y a la posición forzada que tenia, ya que él era muy alto.

-¿no sería mejor si te cargo?—evitar mi risa no pude y el se lo tomó como un afirmativo. Me abrazó por completo y quede a la par con su rostro—mucho mejor—dijo suavemente.

Esto debería estarse sintiendo bien, pero no era el caso. El era todo tierno y guapo además, pero no podía dejarme llevar por alguna razón.

Cuando la canción terminó el me bajó y yo me separé algo rápido para sus planes. ¡Por Dios! Una chica sabe cuando la van a besar.

-Gracias por el baile, y por cargarme—dije cohibida

-Eres algo pequeña para mi—se burló

-¿no te gustan bajitas?—Si que me arrepentí luego de haberlo dicho… sonaba como una insinuación

-Serias una excepción a la regla-me rei.

-no me gustan altos—que mentirosa era…

-no me gustan morenas

-¿Qué haces aquí cuando hay 3 rubias allá?—dije señalando la otra mesa, que nos miraba divertida.

-no sabes mentir y no reconoces una mentira. No sé si pensar que eres ingenua o si me tomas el pelo.

-soy tan buena comediante como buena mentirosa.

-Calma bella, calma—rodé los ojos. Este tipo ya me estaba pareciendo molesto.

-Ya no quiero bailar—anuncié y me volvi a mi mesa. Al sentarme vi que el hacía lo mismo…

-¿quieres algo de tomar?—sonrió

-Una coca-cola—giró el rostro y sonrió disimuladamente.

-ya te traigo una.

-no la destapes—exigí

-no te drogare—dijo poco antes de ir a la barra.

…

-así que rompiste con tu novio…-comentó resumiendo toda mi historia en los últimos 20 minutos

-es una forma de verlo—conteste mirando mi tercera gaseosa.

-¿Cuál seria otra forma?

-soy dramática, fue una forma de decir—dije sonriendo un poco.

-¿ y aun estas muy mal?

-¿como me ves tu?

-pues veo… una chica bonita que salió a divertirse porque estaba harta de… ¿pensar?—arqueó una ceja y sonreí, se veía como un galán de novela…

-esa fue buena…

-¿me equivoque?—negué.-¿Por qué no te ves feliz?

-es patético ¿sabes? Salgo a una discoteca, conozco a un chico lindo y termino hablando de mi ex…

-gracias por lo de lindo, aunque preferiría simpático—reí.

-eres muy modesto—dije sarcástica

-¡lo sé!—sonreí—pero no eres patética… aunque si te ves un poco desesperada.

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya debería aplacarse todo lo que siento

-no fuerces nada…La mejor medicina de las experiencias es el tiempo, te lo dice alguien que también pasó por lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-no depende de ti el tiempo… él solo pasa, y cuando te das cuenta las cicatrices sanaron y ya no duele, o se siente casi nada al pensar en aquella persona.

-no se que decir—dije sintiéndome al borde de llorar.

-te daré un consejo. No evites pensar en el, tampoco lo veas como una mala experiencia en sí. Un desamor siempre será un aprendizaje, bueno o malo. Todo lo bonito de la relación siempre recordarás, de lo malo aprenderás y con el tiempo lo superarás.

-¡Vaya! Eso te salió muy… poético.

-yo escribo poesía—dijo mirando a la mesa por primera vez en la noche. ¡Había encontrado algo que lo hiciera avergonzar!

-Yo también escribo—lo vi hacer una mueca rara.

-¿estas bromeando?—dijo más como una afirmación.

-no, es verdad. Pero no escribo poesía, nunca lo he intentado en realidad.

-Es fácil, te enseñaré…-alguien carraspeó la garganta y ambos dirigimos nuestra atención a la persona que se encontraba de pie.

-Hola Alice—saludé

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo mirándome solo a mi

-Pensé que dijiste que viniste sola…-dijo Saúl en su posición

-se me pasó…-lo vi sonreír y terminó de buscar en su bolsillo un lapicero.

-tu mano, por favor—le tendí la derecha y sentí cuando el me marcaba con el lapicero. Cuando retire la mano su correo electrónico estaba ahí.—esperaré que me agregues—sonreí abiertamente.

-Al llegar a mi casa lo haré. Gracias por el baile, escucharme y la charla…-se puso de pie en cuanto yo lo hice. Nos despedimos con un torpe abrazo y beso en la mejilla.—Hasta luego Saúl…-dije adiós con la mano y seguí a Alice por segunda vez en la noche para salir de ese oscuro lugar.

**UN TIEMPO DESPUES…**

_"Capitulo 5: Jasper"_

Escribí esas primeras palabras, dedicando un capitulo completo a lo que me parecía seria mi cuñado dentro de poco.

Recordaba exactamente ese dia, y lo escribiría en aproximadamente dos semanas, esa era mi meta. Me decía eso con cada capítulo que pasaba, pero la verdad era que no había avanzado mucho.

La universidad me absorbía tanto que a veces llegaba a mi casa a hacer los trabajos y luego a dormir. El primer año siempre es agotador.

Me recliné sobre mi silla improvisada y algo incomoda. Me parecía increíble que ya casi estuviera finalizando mi primer año en la universidad de Medicina.

En la esquina inferior derecha apareció la ventana de que Saúl me estaba escribiendo.

Saul dice: Hola Dra

BSwan dice: Hola poeta

Así solian comenzar nuestras conversaciones, el había sido un gran chico y ya teníamos 2 años de amigos.

Saul dice: que haciendo Bella?

BSwan dice: estaba escribiendo el capitulo 5 de mi libro.

Saul dice: Recien! Desde que estoy saliendo con Lily ibas por el capitulo 4

BSwan dice: cuanto llevas con Lily?

Saul dice: 3 meses. En una semana serán 4! =D

BSwan dice: Jajajaja! Es tu relación más larga?

Saul dice: No! =$ pero siento que ella es la indicada

BSwan dice: ya era tiempo de que sentaras cabeza

Saul dice: No tan rápido Dra! No he comprado el anillo.

BSwan dice: Jajjajaa =P

Tomé mi celular 21 de Julio, 2006. Aun tenía 3 dias para terminar el trabajo de investigación que tenía que entregar el lunes y entonces daría por terminado la mitad del primer semestre.

Chicago era una ciudad tranquila, nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto como lo hace ahora.

Vivo en un edificio no muy lejano a la universidad, estoy en el medio del campus y me encanta. Todos aqui son muy tranquilos; lo único malo son las fiestas en las fraternidades al terminar algún lapso del semestre, pero no me quejo. Con el tiempo también participé de alguna de las fiestas pero sin ambargo no era mi parte favorita de todo. Yo diría que mi parte preferida seria vivir sola, bueno… casi sola.

Mi compañera Britany era de derecho y también cursaba el primer año pero debo agregar que ella era más entusiasta para las fiestas que yo.

No era una mala estudiante o chica por ello, solo que no compartíamos muchos intereses y que a veces teníamos problemas de convivencia. Yo no era obsesiva-compulsiva, pero odio el desorden; a ella en cambio parece no importarle.

Odio también cuando trae a sus citas o su novio, no se cual de mis dos conjeturas es la correcta, a veces pienso que las dos, el punto es que hacen mucho ruido y no me dejan estudiar.

Aparte de todo eso ella siempre, o casi siempre, me hace caso y termina haciendo sus labores. Con 3 meses de convivencia con ella aprendí a como ganármela por las buenas y por las malas.

La parte mala de todo este cambio de instituto a la universidad sin duda era la distancia entre mi familia y yo. Siempre que dije que quería vivir lejos y ahora me arrepiento, no del todo, claro está, pero si los extraño. En especial a Mona.

Desde que me fui tengo la costumbre de llamarla a las 7 pm todos los viernes para saber que ha sido de su semana.

Con casi 10 años ella tenia una memoria enorme y hacían un buen dialogo conmigo.

Mamá me dijo que apenas me fui ella tomó a mi antiguo peluche y desde entonces duerme con el. Tambien comentó de que escribia en Violeta, pero que no la dejaba leer y René no se sentía capaz de violar su privacidad pero me pidió que averiguara que hacia.

El asunto fue que mi pequeña sobrina, sin saberlo, estaba escribiendo su historia. Nunca decía su nombre y cambiaba la de los demás, pero cuando lo leí me di cuenta inmediatamente de que hablaba de su vida en Londres.

Me sentía muy orgullosa y muy emocionada de que algo de mi tenia al menos. La alenté para que siguiera y me prometió que cuando fuera de vacaciones me permitiría leerlo en su totalidad.

Con mi papá mantengo comunicación cada 15 o 10 dias, por asuntos económicos y porque a veces nos entran a cada uno esa melancolía por el otro y que nos hace que nos llamemos con frecuencia. Yo quise empezar a trabajar, pero el me dijo que primero tenia que adaptarme bien a Chicago y que luego me daría permiso para hacerlo.

En dos meses yo cumpliría 20 años y nada me impediría que encontrase un trabajo a medio tiempo. Odiaba sentirme niña de papi.

Nunca me faltó nada, y tampoco tuve la necesidad de pedirle más dinero para salir a divertirme, yo siempre traté de economizar todo y quizás por eso me conocía la cuidad al pie de la letra: yo iba caminando y perdiéndome por ahí cada fin de semana y me detenia a terminar el libro asignado en la semana y luego seguía mi camino. Nunca me hizo falta un auto o tomar un taxi más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Volvi mi vista hacia la computadora.

Saul dice: vuelvo en un rato bella, Lily quiere fresas.

BSwan dice: ok! Y me traes a mi tambien

Saul dice: Ja ja muy graciosa.

BSwan dice: vdd? :D ya anda, luego hablamos.

Se puso como ausente y yo volví a mi documento.

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que tendría que escribir sobre Edward y mis reacciones, y eso ciertamente es algo que no habia pensado con profundidad.

No es que odiaba la idea de escribir sobre el; consideraba mas bien que todo el libro trataba sobre mi perspectiva acerca del internet y de la credibilidad sobre si es posible o no enamorarse a través de una pantalla.

Aun, sin embargo, no sabia como iba a terminar todo ya que no podía probar si era efectivo el amor cibernético.

Al menos sabia que el amor de Jasper &amp; Alice habia funcionado... Aunque ellos se vieron poco después de su primera comunicación online. Por otra parte tambien estaba Natasha &amp; Marco y con ellos quizás el ejemplo de que tener un amor cibernético es mas difícil, se probaría ya que siempre existe uno mas involucrado que el otro. En este caso, Marco fue el que casi estuvo a punto de ser rechazado, nunca me equivoque cuando dije que seria difícil para Natie en tomar una decisión.

Pero todo salio bien, y gracias al poder economico de Marco yo habia podido conocer en persona a aquella niña que consideraba como mí hermana menor.

Deje el documento casi como lo había abierto ydecidí bajar por un helado a la panadería que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí.

Escribi una nota rápida para Britany diciendo que no tardaba, que no se llevara mi llave si es que iba a salir, y que por favor recogiera su ropa para llevarla a la lavandería mañana.

Tomé las llaves y las dejé sobre la nota.

La llave de mi compañera se había estraviado hacia algunas semanas y ahora compartíamos la mia. Lo que hacíamos era que yo no cerraba y ella si, puesto que ella la que tenia un horario más nocturno.

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y me fui.

Al salir ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde, por lo cual podía presenciar a lo lejos el crepúsculo que se extendia por detrás de la universidad.

Caminé la primera cuadra sin problemas, saludando a mis compañeros que encontraba de paso y observando casualmente a las parejas que se encontraban reunidas en las bancas de por ahí.

Sino fuera por el cielo azul, y el sol, podría decir que conservaba mucha similitud con Forks, pero para mi suerte ya no tenia que soportar sentirme como si viviera dentro de una caja con mucho humo.

Ya cuando iba llegando a la panadería vi pasar el automóvil que había visto hace dos noches aparcado debajo del edificio donde yo vivía, el cual le pertenecia al nuevo novio o conquista de mi compañera.

Supuse entonces que ella iba con el, que se cambiaria y que se volveria a ir. Rogaba porque leyera mi nota y dejara la llave o la puerta abierta.

No quería tardar demasiado, ya casi serian las 7 y tenia que llamar a Mona, asi que solo escogi el helado que más me gustaba, pagué y trote de vuelta. Y como yo traía un sueter no desentonaba con las demás personas que corrian por ahí.

Al llegar me di cuenta que el auto ya no estaba. Agradecí que no su hubiesen quedado para seguir la fiesta ahí, pero seguía preocupada por si podría entrar a mi hogar.

Subi las escaleras para terminar de hacer un calentamiento y al llegar a mi piso y más específicamente frente a mi puerta me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado

-Maldita sea…-dije pegando la frente de la puerta.-¿y ahora que hago?—pensé en voz alta.

¡Mierda! ¡Estaba tan enojada con esa estúpida niña!

¿Tan difícil era leer una jodida nota?

Saque me celular y marque su numero que ya me sabia de memoria por la continuidad de problemas que ya habíamos tenido.

-Britany—dije en cuanto contestaron

-Dime Isabella—se carcajeó y luego mando a callar a alguien

-me dejaste sin llave—dije lo más calmada que pude

-¿no estabas en tu habitación?—pregunto de lo más desentendida

-No—dije apretando los dientes

-¿Por qué no avisas?—chilló

-Te deje una nota—idiota. Quise decir.

-ahí no había nada—sentenció.

-¿estas muy lejos?

-¿estas insinuando que quieres que me devuelva solo para abrirte la puerta?—trate de contar hasta cinco…

-¿estas muy lejos?—repetí

-¡Si!—dijo como si ella estuviera enojada.—sal al cine o algo, yo no tardo en llegar a casa.

-Cuando llegues, uno: me devuelves mi llave y dos: buscas donde vivir estúpida porque yo no me voy a seguir aguantando esta situación.

-Pero…-la escuche decir

-¡zorra!—grité y cerré la llamada. Bien… quizás mentí un poco cuando dije que era buena chica.

Tome una respiración más profunda y me senté apoyada en la puerta de mi casa. Menos mal había pedido una cuchara. Aun tenía que terminarme el helado, y luego podía matar a Britany.

El reloj de mi celular marcaban las 6:45. El helado habia pasado a mejor vida, y yo tenia la rabia acumulada en el rostro ya que lo sentía rojo.

Sino la odiaba estaba muy cerca de sentirlo. Tenia que llamar a mi sobrina dentro de 15 min y ella no regresaba hasta... Muy entrada la noche.

Aparte de eso, tenia que terminar el trabajo para la Universidad y ahora desperdiciaria todo este tiempo en absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera podia ir al cine! No tenia tanto dinero encima como para eso.

Intente llamar a mi casa, pero como supuse no tenia suficiente crédito para una llamada estatal.

Podía bajar y llamar desde un teléfono publico... Pero eso estaba a 5 cuadras mínimo y ya estaba oscuro. Este era un barrio seguro. Pero yo no era temeraria.

2 horas después.

Qué mala suerte no conocer a mis vecinos... Podía haberles pedido ayuda... O algo. Pero ese no era el punto. Muy de malas estuve yo cuando la escogí a ella como compañera de cuarto.

Ahora tenia qué afrontar la quincena sola...o me tenia qué conseguir una nueva compañera. Pero me gustaba la idea de tener mi espacio.

Era de vital importancia encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo que cubra la otra mitad del pago.

Estaba que lloraba del coraje que tenia. Me intente calmar, pero todo se me juntaba. Extrañaba a mi familia, me sentía sola. Alice estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo que también dolía.

Marco y Natie estaban en LA.

¿Decir que estaba sola era exagerar?

Y encima con este mal rato que la inconsciente de britany me estaba haciendo pasar era la gota qué colmo el vaso.

Pero el sentimiento me era conocido...

¿Donde yo me habia sentido asi? ¿Cuando?

Mire un poquito hacia mi pasado... Todo era feliz, agradable... Casi todo.

Por poco lo olvidaba... Pero como hacerlo.

Suspire.

Aun recuerdo mi risa y mis nervios al hablar con el. La alegría qué me embriagaba los sentidos, y las "mariposas" que me hacían estragos. Todos sentimientos muy lindos, cosas del pasado que no se olvidan. Y tampoco es que fue hace años, no tantos han pasado, porque la secuela de eso aun la siento, comparando esto: un mal dia, con algo que fue mucho mas, aunque trate de negarlo.

Para que negarlo? Si la verdad es que fui feliz durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de que ya todo habia acabado.

Ahora que lo pensaba... Hacia 2 años y quizas mas, que no hablaba o sabia algo de el...

-El corazón de una mujer... Profundo y... No, eso no sirve.-Alguien venia pensando en voz alta. Yo me quede en mi lugar, con la cabeza gacha muy consciente de mis lágrimas derramadas y de mis ropas que no eran las mas apropiadas, y seguí escuchándolo- El corazón de una mujer, es como el mar... Puede ser. Pero no-escuche sus pisadas mas fuertes. Era mi vecino.-es como un mar...Eso esta bonito-susurro.-un mar de... De secretos y-luego se callo.-Señorita, esta usted bien?- era claro que ya estaba al descubierto.

-Si, tranquilo. Yo solo estoy esperando a mi compañera de cuarto.

-lleva mucho tiempo ahí? Ya va a empezar a hacer frio.

-Estoy bien...-conteste aun sin levantar el rostro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lucas.—gire la cabeza, y por un pequeño espacio de mi cabello pude verlo. Estaba agachado, sostenía en sus manos las llaves de su departamento pero no me miraba fijamente, sino que alternaba la mirada entre el piso y yo. Se veía nervioso.

-Hola Lucas.—con el dorso de la mano izquierda me limpie el rastro de lagrimas, levante la cabeza y le di la mano derecha—Soy Bella.—el sonrió y se quedó mirándome.

-¿quieres entrar a mi departamento mientras esperas a tu compañera?—solte un "ja" y el se sonrojo. Y debo decir que me quede sorprendida…-Espero que no haya sonado tan mal como me diste a entender.—

-si fue… extraño—me lo tuve que pensar muy poco. Estar sola en un pasillo a las 9 de la noche no me agradaba—Gracias Lucas…-me levante y el me ayudo. Tomé el envase de helado y el terminó de abrir la puerta.

-¿Vas a la universidad?—dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que pasara frente a el.

-Si, ¿y tu?—me gire y lo vi asentir.

-Mi compañera llega tarde, pero mientras puedes recostarte si te da sueño.—señaló el sillón.—sientate mientras.

-Gracias otra vez.-caminé un hasta el sillón y me senté

-¿agua, té, café, gaseosa?—colocó su bolso sobre la barra y abrió la nevera.

-Nada, gracias.—mire todo el departamento. Era limpio y ordenado para un hombre, pero dijo que tenia una compañera, así que debería ser su novia.

-No sabia que el departamento contiguo estaba ocupado.

-¿llevas mucho aquí?

-Dos años—dijo sentándose en la silla de la computadora.

-¿y por que pensaste que no había nadie?

-Casi nunca escucho ruido. Y considerando que debes ser de primer año, también es extraño—sonreí.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de primer año?—bebió un sorbo de agua

-reflejas tu edad. Digo que debes tener 19 o 20—se recostó en la silla y la luz que le daba directamente a los ojos los mostró de un color diferente. Allá afuera parecían cafes, pero a la luz eran un poco verdes.

-¿Qué estudias?—me acomodé un poco el cabello, mala suerte ser desarreglada en casa.

-Letras modernas—dijo muy sonriente.-¿tu?

-Medicina—se produjo un silencio, y busque fotos de la chica que el mencionó pero no encontré ninguna. El sonido de la computadora encendiéndose llamó mi atención.

-¿quieres leer lo que escribo?

* * *

**Debido al lapso de tiempo perdido, haré un capitulo adicional donde más o menos se muestre que pasó en ese lapso de casi tres años**

**Si lo termino esta noche se los publico, si no será mañana**

**Nos leemos!**

**besos :3**

**MVB**


	24. Capitulo Extra

**Capitulo Extra**

BPVO:

Después de esa noche, le siguieron otras donde aprender a bailar era la meta, según decía Saúl. Jasper se quedó muy poco tiempo en Forks, pero me tocó encubrir a los tórtolos, ¿Qué más da? Me alegraba ver a mi Alice feliz.

Los días siguientes Jacob apareció en el umbral de mi puerta y quedé más sorprendida que niño travieso. ¿Qué quería? Hablar, y lo hicimos durante horas.

Había madurado, así como sus sentimientos por mi, al menos eso decía. Pero yo preferí solo concentrarme en nuestra amistad un poco trastocada, que dañé en el intento de "disfrutar" de la situación… ¡Que estúpida era!

Fueron cosas de la edad, me consolé durante mucho tiempo. Así como me convencí de que tenia que recordar a Edward de una manera agradable; como una anécdota para contar a mis nietos, si es que tenia algún día…

Con el paso de los meses la tensión crecía con respecto a las universidades. Y no fue tan sencillo como creía. Yo no tenía un promedio perfecto, sólo uno no demasiado malo. Pero fue suficiente para conseguir presentar el examen de admisión, que en mi humilde opinión es la cosa mas aterradora que existe para los sueños de un adolescente que quiere ser universitario.

Marco incluso se ofreció a conectarme con alguien que conocía en la facultad de medicina para que entrara a la universidad en caso de que fallara mi examen. Y estuve a punto de dejar sin pretendiente a Natasha. No iba a caer en esa opción que no merecía mi consideración, por mucho que Marco dijera que "para toda regla hay una excepción".

Con ese mismo refrán me defendí cuando por accidente a Natie se le escapó el hecho de que Marco ya había conocido al "hijo de puta", como le decía ella a Edward, en su estadia en Londres.

Todavía recordaba esa acalorada discusión…

***Flash Back***

En el mismo parque, todo estaba exactamente igual a muchas otras visitas de Marco, pero ésta sería diferente. Oh, si que lo sería…

Se detuvo un taxi a pocos metros de mi, y un muy tímido e inseguro Marco bajó de él.

-Hola—dijo sin poder mirarme a los ojos

-Empieza a hablar—me limité a decir

-¿No se supone que estas en tiempo de curación, y que no quieres saber nada de él?—se defendió

-Ya había pasado cuando viniste acá hace semanas, y no me lo dijiste—dije, ignorando su pregunta retórica

-No hace ninguna diferencia, Isabella—se puso serio

-Me ocultaste la verdad—repliqué

-¿Pero en que cambia algo?

-¡En que se acumulan las razones para olvidarlo!—le grité con un nudo en la garganta

-Cuando estás en el proceso de olvidar, guardar rencores no es admisible, bella—dijo más cerca de mi, con la obvia intención de querer abrazarme. Pero yo estaba demasiado enojada como para eso

-Para toda regla hay una excepción.—el hizo una mueca—sabes que yo no soy como el resto. Tu debiste decirme y esperar que pudiera con eso

-Yo no quería causarte daño.—suspiré—a ver… vamos a sentarnos y te cuento—asentí. Me dejé guiar hasta una banca del parque y el se veía pensativo.

-trata de no omitir nada, ¿si?

-Yo tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en Paris—senti una punzada en un costado.—Tú en algún momento me mostraste una foto de él y pues yo una noche decidí salir a un bar para relajarme. Paris no tiene los mejores bares, pero era algo. Él estaba ahí, en un estado poco consciente y yo estuve a punto de golpearlo.—lo miré sorprendida—Por dios, bella. Si no hubiese sido por todas las consecuencias que pudo acarrear mi reacción sin una obvia provocación de él, lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Estaba con alguien?—me dio una sonrisa de disculpa

-estaba en su propia fiesta, con varias mujeres, por supuesto.—tuve que contener alguna expresión facial. Estaba segura que podía con aquella información. —parecía algo desorientado, y no tenía nada que ver con lo borracho que estaba. —fruncí el ceño—me refiero a que se veía algo deprimido, yo intente mantener mi distancia, pero lo vigile casi toda la noche. Se fue poco antes de las 4 de la madrugada, su estado era totalmente… triste, por decir algo. Y ya, no pasó a mas. Me aseguré en conseguirle un taxi y te aseguro que el nunca se acordará de mi, no estaba en tales condiciones.

No sabia como sentirme al respecto, pero sin darme cuenta ahogué un sollozo y Marco inmediatamente me abrazó para consolarme.

¿Qué le había pasado al Edward que yo había conocido? O mejor dicho ¿Qué tan poco lo conocía?... Por lo que Marco me decía, yo en verdad no conocía ni sus demonios ni sus ángeles.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Di por terminado el tema de Edward y así tan pronto decidí eso abri otra cuenta de correo electrónico y otro Facebook, y eliminé para siempre su blog de mi mente, solo por si acaso.

Luego de algunos meses, había llegado mi aceptación a la Universidad de Chicago en Medicina. Yo estaba a 2 meses de culminar el instituto. Alice también había presentado y la aceptaron casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

Ella tenia la vida casi arreglada, en ese aspecto. Ella viviría con Jasper en cuanto se mudara a la ciudad universitaria. Mientras yo, tenia la ardua tarea de encontrar donde vivir y basarme en presupuestos, supuestos, prospectos de todas las posibilidades.

Aquello me llevó el mismo tiempo que me quedaba en el High School. Viajé sólo dos veces a Chicago, cada viaje por sólo tres o dos días y fui acompañada de mi padre, el cual estaba claramente más emocionado que yo. No es que no estuviese feliz. Pero todo aquello daba miedo. Demasiado.

La mudanza fue un momento que quebró mi corazón. El despedirme de mi familia fue dificil; afrontar un reto sola era algo nuevo, emocionante y dificil. Tenia obviamente a Alice a mi lado. Pero ella iba perdida en su ilusión de vivir con el amor de su vida, y no podía quitarle sus ilusiones con mis infundados pero certeros miedos.

¿Cuando habían pasado los años?

¿Será que después de todo, mi destino nunca estuvo con él? Ya que de no ser así, yo no estaría aquí, en mi nuevo hogar por 5 años, en medio de una lectura de un libro más grande que la biblia, preparándome para un examen mañana, veintiséis de enero de 2006...

* * *

**Después de esto solo unos meses separan el tiempo real de la historia. Espero les haya gustado!**

**Mañana les traigo el siguiente cap!**

**Besos :3**

**MVB**


	25. Capitulo 24: ¿Doble cita?

**Capitulo veinticuatro**

**¿Doble cita?**

-Medicina—se produjo un silencio, y busque fotos de la chica que el mencionó pero no encontré ninguna. El sonido de la computadora encendiéndose llamó mi atención.

-¿quieres leer lo que escribo?—asentí y camine hacia el, sentándome en la silla que el me ofrecia.

Comencé a leer y me di cuenta que era algún tipo de ensayo sobre las mujeres. Un muy hermoso ensayo…

-Vaya…-dije al concluir las 6 paginas

-¿te gustó?—preguntó ansioso

-si, es muy hermoso…-lo vi sonreir- ¿lo que parafraseabas allá afuera tiene que ver algo con esto?

-si… tuve un idea pero no se como terminarla; iba así "El corazón de una mujer es un mar…" y luego no se que más.—vi en su rostro frustacion.

-pues…-tuve ganas de decirle que le podía ayudar, y que yo también escribia, peor ago me detuvo.

-¿quieres agregarle algo?—hice una mueca.—serias de gran ayuda…-alentó

-un mar de secretos—dije al recordar lo que quería decirle pero no quise.

-¡Muy bien!... entonces "el corazón de una mujer es un mar de secretos…"—pensó un momento y luego dijo—"más aun si se trata de amor"—sus palabras me hicieron sentir al descubierto… de un modo extraño.

-si quedó bonita—dije dándole permiso para que la escribiera y/o adjuntara a su ensayo.

El tecleó rápidamente y fácilmente completó media página más.

-Gracias Bella—dijo guardándolo al final.

-De nada, gracias por dejarme pasar a tu departamento…-y fue cuando me acordé de que no había llamado a Mona.-¿te puedo pedir otro favor? Te pagaré la llamada en cuanto entre a mi departamento, pero es que es muy urgente, necesito llamar a…

-esta bien—dijo riendo y haciendo que me detuviera—ahí está el teléfono.—señaló una mesita al otro extremo de la habitación y fui por el.

Marqué el numero que ya me sabia de memoria y esperé pacientemente a que contestaran

"alo?"

"Mona?"—la conexión era pésima. De seguro estaban pasando por una fuerte lluvia.

"Bella, soy yo. Mamá"—tuve que apartarme un poco del teléfono. Ya las líneas estaban despejadas…

"ya te escuché, no grites"—dije medio riendo

"que bueno que llamas, pero Monica se acaba de dormir…"—inmediatamente revise mi reloj. Me lleva el diablo… eran as 11 pm

"Le dije que de seguro estabas estudiando mucho, o cosas así pero ella quiso esperar hasta que no pudo aguantar más.."—continuó

"Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente. Dile en la mañana que yo llamo más temprano y que me disculpe"

"no te preocupes… ¿Cómo estas?"

"no tengo mucho tiempo…"—corté al recordar que me encontraba enojada

"¿Por qué?"

"no es mi teléfono"—dije casi susurrando

"¿desde donde llamas?

"Mi vecino me prestó su teléfono"

"¿estás en casa de tu novio?"—abri la boca pero ella siguió acosándome."¿Cómo se llama? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿es lindo? Debe ser, tu no tienes malos gustos—se auto contestó-¿estudia contigo? ¿Qué edad tiene?

"Bueno ya… luego te digo"

"¿es guapo?"

"si… pero"

"eres muy cruel bella, no me habías dicho nada!"

"hablamos mañana…"dije harta de que no me escuchara, y yo no podía gritar como quería ya que… no era mi casa.

"tienes que contarme todo"

"Adios" dije medio cantando.

-Gracias—dije al cortar la llamada, pero cuando me gire el no estaba…-¿Lucas?

-¡Me estoy cambiando!—gritó desde el caul me supuse, seria su habitación.

-ok—grite de vuelta.

Me mantuve tranquila en el sillón, pensando en nada.

-Listo—pegue un brinco al escucharlo. Levante la mirada y el ya estaba en short y una sudadera.-¿ahora si quieres algo?

-¿Agua?—contesté no muy segura.

-mejor jugo—cuando sonrió un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha. Me sentí incomoda al encontrarme mirándolo…

-Gracias.—me levante tras el y me sente en los taburetes.

Mientras el servia el jugo para ambos se me ocurrió que averiguar un poco sobre mi vecino no estaría mal…

-y… ¿con quien vives?

-Una amiga, se llama Monica…-me recosté en mi mano

-así también se llama mi sobrina—comenté—y ella… ¿Qué estudia?

-Mónica está en diseño gráfico, dibuja...—resopló—…es fantástica

-que bien… al menos a ti te agrada tu compañera—dije fastidiada al acordarme de Britany

-¿es muy… desagradable la tuya?

-me dejo fuera del departamento… eso ya es mucho de decir—me entregó el jugo y lo bebí hasta la mitad. El dio la vuelta y se sento en el taburete siguiente, trayendo consigo su vaso.

-que incomoda situación… ¿estabas solo descansando o hacias algún trabajo antes de que te dejara fuera?

-avanzaba un trabajo, hablaba con un amigo y se me antojo un helado…-reí amargamente—a mala hora…

-y me supongo que te mudaras…

-¿Por qué lo supones?

-digo… si tu compañera es insoportable, te vas a ir. No creo que quiera seguir aguantando eso…

-la que se va es ella…-dije sonriendo

-bien dicho…-nos quedamos un momento en silencio, yo pensando y el… tomando el jugo.

-¿venias de la universidad?—pregunte al verlo disimular su bostezo

-no, de trabajar

-¿en donde trabajas?

-en la editorial del periódico local, no en la sección que me gustaría, pero paga mis cuentas…¿tu en que trabajas?

-no trabajo, aunque ahora lo necesitare…

-bueno, creo q hace una semana hay un puesto en el periódico, pero…-a mitad de su frase la puerta se abrió. El sonido de un paraguas cerrándose adevertia q no solo fue el viento el que abrió la puerta.

-hace un frio espantoso—exclamó, la que me supuse era Mónica

-Hola Mónica

-Hey Lucas—su cuerpo quedó expuesto ante nosotros, traia abrigo impermeable y el cabello suelto a los lados, algo desarreglado. Ocultaban sus ojos unos anteojos que para nada le favorecían pero que de seguro necesitaba, sonrió lentamente…

-¿ y quien eres tu?—preguntó siendo directa, sin llegar a sonar impertinente.

-Mucho gusto, soy tu vecina, me llamo Isabella

-su compañera la dejo fuera del departamento… compartían llave.

-oh que desconsiderada.—al igual que Lucas ella dejo sus cosas en la barra y se paró justo en frente y en el medio de nosotros.-¿haremos pijamada?—pregunto divertida y viéndonos a ambos

-no…

-no—dijo muy seguro

-yo podría prstarle ropa de dormir a Isabella—le eché un vistazo a Lucas, no parecía comodo…

-no, gracias. Britany no tarda en llegar.—le ofrecí una sonrisa y con eso ella se quedó más tranquila.

Avanzó unos pasos y besó la mejilla de lucas, no se me pasó por alto que le dijo algo al oído.

-ire a cambiarme, no tardo—caminó por donde lucas había salido hacia unos instantes.

-le caíste muy bien—comentó

-¿Qué bien?—dije sin saber que decir…

-te va a hacer sentir incomoda… pregunta mucho.—advirtió. Hice una mueca y el sonrió—no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

-y…¿Qué te dijo al oído?—aguarde con calma que el se rehusara a decírmelo. Se quedó pensando un poco, abrió la boca varias veces pero sin llegar a decir más que: Ah… bueno…

-No importa—le corté sonriendo—mierda…-musité—mi celular murió—la pantalla se volvió negra y lo volví a insertar en mis pantalones-¿me das la hora?

-un cuarto para las 12…-y bostezó—lo siento—comentó avergonzado

-no te preocupes, es normal que tengas sueño…-nos quedamos en silencio un rato más y Mónica no volvía. En ese tiempo, observarlo fue una tentación, tanto por ser guapo como porque quería conocerlo. Sí, yo diría que quedé impresionada…

-¿bella?—levante la vista despertando de mi sopor. Sonreí-¿te estabas quedando dormida?—negué con la cabeza

-estaba pensando… usualmente no tengo sueño tan temprano

-¿temprano?

-me he acostumbrado a dormir poco y tarde…-no sabía como explicarlo—cosas de carrera. —conseguí decir

Asintió—claro… y…-pensó que decir- ¿en que pensabas?—en ti. No bueno… no era algo que quisiera decir en voz alta…

-en…-empecé a ponerme nerviosa… ¿en verdad estaba preguntando que pensaba? Esas preguntas por lo general no se hacen en persona.—no me acuerdo…

-estas distraída—afirmó

-se podría decir que si…-apoye mi cabeza en mi mano y me le quedé mirando. El sonreía y yo tenia ganar de hacerlo…- Escribes muy bien—pensé en voz alta

-Gracias—dijo en tono un poco engreído…-quisiera leer lo que tú escribes…-todo o que estaba pensando se detuvo. ¿Cómo sabía que yo escribía?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que escribo?—frunció el ceño

-disculpa si me equivoque, pero fue lo que me diste a entender cuando me ayudaste con la frase aquella; porque o escribes, o estabas inspirada…

-yo diría que las dos… pero no escribo como tu, me refiero… no profesionalmente. Nadie me paga por eso.

-no es que no me guste lo que hago…-empezó—pero no es lo que quisiera hacer todo el día…

-prácticamente tienes un don—exclamé- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más que escribir?

-la tecnología—se cruzó de brazos por encima de la barra, apoyando su cabeza ahí.— y la estudiaré, pero por ahora… esto

-¿Por qué primero esto?—enfaticé el "esto" al no entender muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo

-Es una beca… muchos ensayos perfectos en el instituto—alardeó. Sonreí- ¿y tu?

-¿yo que?

-¿Por qué medicina?—una mano voló a mi cabeza… esto se tornaba incomodo.

-es una larga historia…

-tenemos tiempo—sonreí sin muchas ganas. Remover el pasado es algo que no había hecho en todo este tiempo…

El sonido de alguien subiendo al edificio llamó mi atención. Parecia como si se estuvieran tambaleando y no dude ni un minuto en saber que se trataba de Britany.

-ya llegó—asintió

-también me di cuenta—tomó las llaves que estaban cerca y nos dirigimos a la puerta. El abrió, yo salí y Luca se recostó en el marco, esperando que terminara de subir la chica en cuestión.—un placer conocerte—susurró

-igualmente…-mi mirada estaba fija en las escaleras… cuando de repente su voz me sorprende.

-¡bella!

-Mierda—dije entre molesta y sorprendida…-hola Mónica

-¿ya te vas?—asentí—quería invitarte a salir el domingo –pasé de ella y miré a Luca, el estaba tan sorprendido como yo…

-¿A dónde?—se encogió de hombros

-saldremos un grupo del lugar donde trabajo y algunos compañeros de la universidad… un bar pequeño o algo asi… ¿quieres?

-no se… no conozco a nadie y…-ella negó la cabeza interrumpiendo mis vagas excusas

-iras con Luca—dijo sonriente

-¿Qué?—lo miré, el fruncia el ceño-¿Cuándo entré en tu plan?—preguntó a ella

-hace un segundo

-Mónica no puedo… tengo cosas que hacer, es mi ultima semana de clases y necesito terminarla—hizo una mueca, yo por mi parte rodé los ojos. Ella se veía tranquila cuando llegó…

-Esta bien…-dijo desanimada-¿tu si iras?—preguntó a Lucas

-No—dijo molesto. En eso Britany subia muy ruidosamente por las escaleras y no tuve más opción que ayudarla a terminar de llegar a la puerta del departamento.

-Gracias Luca, Nos vemos—tomé la llave del pequeño bolso de Brit y me refugie en mi hogar…

La sostuve hasta su recamará donde no quise entrar por mi salud respiratoria y mental…

Me desplomé en el sillón. Nunca estuve más agradecida de estar en mi departamento, pero el sentimiento no me duró mucho ya que miré el desorden, que aunque era poco seguía siendo desorden y me apresure a quitar todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Luego de acomodar todo me senté frente al ordenador, con el miedo de ver ventanas de conversación abiertas.

Me golpeé la frente al ver que alice se había conectado.

Alice Brandon dice: Bella! =D Amiga cuanto tiempo.

Alice Brandon dice: estas ahí?

Alice Brandon dice: de seguro te olvidaste de cerrar todo =( Espero que estes bien Bella, te extraño mucho.

Alice Brandon dice: Jasper te envía saludos y yo te envie las fotos que te había prometido. Rosalie tiene una noticia importante para decirnos, pero es el miércoles, sin embargo preparate mentalmente, sino es un bebe es que se casa finalmente. Estoy muy emocionada!

Alice Brandon dice: espero te este yendo bien en la carrera. Me llamas en la mañana si? Es que no tengo tu numero.

Alice Brandon dice: las fotos están en tu antiguo correo electrónico, sorry. No se porq no se pudieron enviar a este actual.

Alice Brandon dice: te quiero Bella, bye

Sonreí en todo el minuto que me llevó leer eso. De inmediato ingresé al navegador y fui a la página de Hotmail… el problema ahora era: ¿Cuál era mi contraseña antigua?

Me llevó 10 minutos pero por fin me acordé.

Ingresé los datos y ahí estaba… mi antiguo correo electrónico.

Cerré mi sesión actual en el MSN y abrí la antigua, solo por curiosidad.

Y la curiosidad mató al gato…

Me paralicé completamente al ver ese nombre… al verlo como "disponible"

-Edward—suspiré…


	26. Capitulo 25: Sin palabras

**Apareció Edward! :O**

**Lean, y disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capitulo veinticinco**

**Sin palabras**

Cerré mi sesión actual en el MSN y abrí la antigua, solo por curiosidad.

Y la curiosidad mató al gato…

Me paralicé completamente al ver ese nombre… al verlo como "disponible"

-Edward—suspiré… un conocido sentimiento se alojó en la boca de mi estomago. No hacia frio, pero de inmediato mis manos se encontraban congeladas.

Habían pasado años y seguía siendo lo mismo.

Me pase las manos por el rostro quitando cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiese haber, tome una profunda respiración y cambie mi estado en "ocupado". Volví al Hotmail y revise las fotos que Alice me iba a mandar.

Eran las fotos de Mónica, de ella con Jasper en sus vacaciones en Forks, de Rosalie y Emmet en algún viaje. Cosas de las que me había perdido en estos últimos meses por cosas de la Universidad.

Sonreía con cada foto que pasaba en la sencilla presentación de Power Point, y trataba de olvidar que él se encontraba ahí, pero una frase me llegó al pensamiento: Mientras mas trates de olvidar algo, más se aferrará a tu memoria.

Volvi a suspirar.

Me levante y fui al baño. Al mirarme al espejo podía ver a una chica de casi 20 años, yo había dejado atrás a la bella de 15 primaveras, pero seguía siendo la misma. De lo que me trataba de convencer era que todo había cambiado, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y que esta reacción solo se debía a la sorpresa que me había provocado encontrarlo ahí.

En mi reflejo vi las ojeras que ya se hacían presentes en mi rostro, pero sonreí, esas ojeras significaban horas de estudio y trabajos bien hechos. Por un minuto me olvide de Edward, y me concentré en mi…

Fue como detenerme por un segundo y evaluar todo lo que tengo ahora, compararlo con mi pasado, y saber que mis decisiones fueron bien tomadas.

Volvi y me senté frente al ordenador y estaba lo que una pequeña voz me decía que encontraría al volver.

Edward Cullen dice: Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo…

Edward Cullen dice: dos años mas o menos…

Edward Cullen dice: bastante tiempo

Sonreí y no sabria muy bien decir el porqué de mi sonrisa.

BSwan dice: Hola Edward, si bastante tiempo.

Edward Cullen dice: Hola linda. Como has estado?

BSwan dice: muy bien, y tu?

Edward Cullen dice: todo bien

Edward Cullen dice: porque estas hasta tan tarde?

BSwan dice: estaba revisando el correo electrónico, este correo es viejo, tengo otro

Edward Cullen dice: ah… desde cuando tienes el otro

BSwan dice: desde que incié la U

Edward Cullen dice: q estas estudiando?

BSwan dice: Medicina, y tu ya terminaste?

Edward Cullen dice: me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba, pero si ya soy Licenciado en Literatura

BSwan dice: que bien! Felicitaciones =D

Edward Cullen dice: gracias y donde estas estudiando?

BSwan dice: ahora te volviste Yanqui para que te pueda decir en donde?

Edward Cullen: jajaja =P Algo así…

BSwan dice: estas en EEUU?

Edward Cullen dice: voy pronto

BSwan dice: es genial, a donde vas exactamente?

Edward Cullen dice: Florida

Edward Cullen dice: porque no te habías conectado antes?

BSwan dice: al entrar a la universidad, cambie de correo

Edward Cullen dice: y me olvidaste?

BSwan dice: estuve ocupada…

Suspiré. ¿Por qué no se siente igual?

"porque no lo es"

Edward Cullen dice: me darás tu nuevo correo o desaparecerás de nuevo? =/

BSwan dice: no lo hice a propósito =P Ademas…

BSwan dice: ni que me extrañaras =S

Edward Cullen dice: preguntame y sabrás

BSwan dice: no me interesa, en realidad

BSwan dice: te pasaré mí correo x un email y… hablamos luego

BSwan dice: tengo sueño

Edward Cullen dice: ok, hablamos luego. Me encantó hablar de nuevo contigo.

No consideré que seria necesario agregar algo, así que simplemente me fui. No sin antes enviarle mi nueva dirección electrónica.

Algo, sin embargo, no se sentía bien… ya no había emoción. Pero no me quedé mucho tiempo consciente para pensarlo. En verdad me encontraba muy cansada como para quedarme a analizar sus palabras.

Al despertar, muy temprano como casi todos los días, mi primer pensamiento tuvo algo que ver con una ropa… aunque no recordaba muy bien nada.

Opté por darme una ducha que aclarara mis pensamientos y luego seguir con mi dia… a fin de cuentas hoy era sábado.

Cuando terminé mi ducha ya tenia mas o menos un plan de lo que me tocaba hacer hoy, y para mi sorpresa recordé el nombre de mi vecino, mi deslumbrante vecino.

Britany por su parte con su enorme resaca de anoche no tenia cabeza para nada, pero poco me importaban si me lo preguntan, ella se iria de mi casa, sí porqué sí.

-Bella, no vuelve a pasar—chilló

-No me interesa, estoy cansada de tu actitud. No congeniamos, eso es obvio.

-Es sábado—exclamó- ¿Cómo voy a conseguir un lugar donde quedarme un sábado?

-Dile a tu novio…-me encogí de hombros.

-bien.—el silencio prevaleció en el desayuno y al finalizar como primera y ultima buena acción del dia, Britany se ofreció a ayudarme con la lavandería.

-Tambien es tu ropa, no me estas haciendo ningún favor…

-Estas muy amargada hoy Bells

-No es algo que te interese—contesté y tome mi ropa para irme a lavar.—Muevete, o te dejo sin llave.

-Ya voy…-ella con sus diminutos brazos arrastraba la bolsa que contenía su ropa sucia y salimos del departamento.

Al cerrar la puerta, alguien carraspea y me di vuelta esperando algún comentario estúpido por parte de mi futura ex compañera…

-Buenos Dias Bella…-Lucas estaba terminando de salir de su departamento, y con un gesto con la mano me saludó.

-Hola Lucas—le sonreí e inmediatamente me acordé de algo…-Lucas—lo llamé al ver que se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras.

-Dime Bella—

-Toma…-pasé encima de las bolsas, haciendo un poco de equilibrio mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba 10 dolares de mi bolsillo trasero para entregárselos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-10 dolares, supongo…-dije extendiéndoselos, pero el seguía sin recibírmelos

-¿por qué?

-La llamada de anoche…-le recordé y el sonrió

-Fue un favor bella—vi como se sonrojaba, y yo hice lo mismo

-Pues gracias…-devolvi el dinero a su lugar y pregunté- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Tengo… un curso en la universidad. Es extracurricular… sobre sistemas

-oh… que bueno. Que te vaya bien…

-¿te toca hacer lavandería?—observó señalando las bolsas

-si…

-¿Cuánto estaras ahí?

-No se… ¿por qué?

-Te alcanzaré ahí a las…-miro su reloj—once… ¿te parece?

-si, claro. Nos vemos ahí. Que te vaya bien

-gracias—ambos sonreímos y el estaba bajando cuando de repente lo vi regresar…-disculpa…¿te puedo ayudar con las bolsas?

-pues… yo puedo sola, pero gracias.—volvió a subir y tomó mis dos bolsas.

-Hola—escuché saludar a Britany

-Buenos Días—me volví hacia ellos y lo ayudé.

-Britany el es Lucas, Lucas ella es Britany…-estrecharon manos y ella le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas pero el en cambio una mueca a penas le mostró. Sonreí para mis adentros… No siempre las chicas lindas son interesantes.

-Vamos—caminé tras Lucas hasta el recibidor donde nos despedimos y cada uno tomo su dirección.

A eso de las once el apareció con dos cafés en su poder y me ofreció uno.

Britany se había dado por vencida a la segunda lavada y decidió ir a recoger sus cosas al departamento. Dijo que dejaría la llave adentro y que no cerraría la puerta; tuve que confiar en ella… al menos ya se estaba yendo.

-¿ya estas terminando?—ambos nos encontrábamos sentados frente a las lavadoras.

-si, solo falta que termine de secarse esta ultima muda… ¿Cómo te fue en el curso?

-muy bien—dijo sonriendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo—los sistemas es lo mio.

-Las letras no tanto…-comenté

-no sabes lo fastidioso que me és repasar en las noches las clases que no entendí, y por lo general son la mitad de clases que ví en el dia. Todo era más sencillo en el instituto cunado yo simplemente escribía, respetando todos los signo obviamente, pero sin tantas reglas o leyes de la gramática.

-si, bueno todo eso hace que mejores tu manera de escribir, es algo necesario.

-¿y tu te desvelas mucho?

-casi siempre. Pues… todas mis materias, o casi todas, son un poco complicadas y los trabajos son extensos pero me encanta mi carrera.

-si me enfermo acudiré a ti…-me miró y se empezó a reir.

-pues no tengo inconvenientes…

-¡ni siquiera me gustan las agujas!—fue mi turno de reír—no te burles, es en serio—pero el seguía sonriendo.-¿Qué harás en la noche?

-no mucho… adelantar un trabajo, creo que quiero terminarlo. Hacer una llamada… arreglar una habitación. Esencialmente quedarme en casa ¿por qué?

-Mónica saldrá… y pues era para saber si quería algo de compañía, pero si tienes cosas que hacer no importa lo dejamos para otro día o…

-está bien, si quiero un poco de compañía.—al terminar el ciclo de secado el me ayudó a doblar alguna que otra prenda, en verdad no entendía que hacia el aquí… era sábado, podía ir a cualquier lugar que se le plazca, icluso no hacer nada en su departamento, pero no; el estaba acá ayudándome con mi ropa…

-¿ya desayunaste?—preguntó cuando volví de pagar

-No, ¿tu si?

-tampoco…

-no tengo ganas de cocinar, entonces… ¿quieres comprar una pizza conmigo?

-seguro—dijo con esa típica sonrisa suya, que lo único que me transmitía era felicidad o algo muy parecido.

De regreso a mi departamento compramos la pizza, no se porque razón el la prefirió de un tamaño familiar, yo definitivamente si comia dos triángulos de pizza quedaria más que satisfecha, algo me decía qué, o el tenia mucha hambre o comía demasiado. No pregunté, pero si pasamos alrededor de 15 minutos discutiendo el contenido de la pizza. Lo que no le gustaba a el, a mi me gusta, y viceversa. Al final optamos por una de queso con salchicha y aceitunas en un lado, lo sé, era una pizza extraña.

Por otra parte la discusión sobre quien pagaría me la ganó el, pero dijo que para que no me sintiera tan mal yo tendría que comprar la bebida y un postre o en su defecto, prepararlo.

Si bien no tenia ganas de estar en la cocina, en cuanto el dijo "postre" se me abrió el apetito. Así que compre un helado de vainilla y me encargaría de hacer galletas de chocolate

Al llegar al edificio entramos primero a mi departamento, me ayudó a dejar mi ropa en mi habitación, dejó la pizza en la cocina, acomodamos todo en su lugar y luego el se fue al lado para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Era un sábado diferente… nunca me imaginé hacer planes con un vecino, menos que fuera un chico, pero el por alguna razón me caía bien.

Habia notado ciertas acciones o reacciones en el cuando pasaban distintas cosas; por ejemplo, cuando discutíamos el nunca llegaba a levantar la voz o enojarse, más bien sonreía más de lo acostumbrado y exponía su punto dejándome sorprendida. Estaba abierto al dialogo y mientras en el camino le contaba un poco de mi familia en Forks el hacia bromas, sin perder el hilo de la conversación pero intentando subirme el ánimo al mismo tiempo.

Su mirada ahora era más directa cuando conversábamos, como si hubiese tomado más confianza. Su risa tenia siempre un toque divertido y sarcástico, era contagiosa. Lucas tenia un buen sentido del humor y decía lo que pensaba, pero pensaba antes de hablar.

¿habia alguna vez conocido a alguien así?

No.

¿estaba impresionada?

Si, pero lo ocultaba. Al menos eso intentaba.

En cuanto el se fue arreglé el salón, fui a la habitación de Britany y me aseguré de que ya se hubiera marchado, y así era en efecto, lo cual me puso de buen humor.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, cambie mis jeans y camisa por un vestido que solía usar cuando hace calor, como hoy y me sujeté el cabello con una coleta alta, y cuando me miré en el espejo me sentí nerviosa.

Busque mis lentes y me los coloqué, los odiaba en verdad pero anoche me dio un dolor de cabeza al no utilizarlos y como tenia que leer un libro esta tarde, sabia que los necesitaría.

El ver la hora eran las 12:30 de la tarde de un desayuno pasamos a almuerzo y entonces fui colocando los platos y demás hasta que el llegó.

-¿usas lentes?—me giré y le extendí el vaso que tenia para el mientras asentía y sacaba la gaseosa de la nevera.—te quedan bien—comentó

-gracias—sonreí.

-¿comemos aquí o allá en los muebles?

-allá—tomamos todo, incluso toda la caja de pizza y nos acomodamos en los sillones.

-dime bella… hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar como… ¿un trabajo para la universidad?—empezó a comer su trozo de pizza y yo lo seguí mientras pensaba que era lo que me faltaba…

-si, pero puedo hacerlo yo

-eres terca he—le saque la lengua—ya me quedó claro.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilos, fastidiándonos de vez en cuando, entre risas e historias de nuestras vidas.

Hasta ahora lo que sabia de él era que se llamaba Lucas Miller, tenia dos hermanos pequeños, sus padres son divorciados, es cáncer, su cumpleaños está relativamente cerca; cumple el 12 de Julio, no le gusta mucho salir, pero cuando está con su familia siempre sale.

Me parecía sincero en todo lo que me decía, me daban ganas de reir estand a su lado y eso era muy bueno…

-hablé con mi amiga que es periodista, necesita a alguien en redacción informática y se que es aburrido pero le mencioné que escribes bien y me dijo que le enviaras tu C.V—el estaba terminando su cuarta porción de pizza cuando me dijo aquello.

-muchas gracias—dije emocionada—ahora si necesito que me ayudes con el curriculum…-me guiño el ojo.

-no hay problema.—y más que sentirme incomoda me sentí extrañamente en casa…-bueno…-se estiró y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza—ya estoy satisfecho—me fue imposible contener una carcajada-¿Qué dije ahora?—preguntó inocentemente

-te comiste cuatro porciones de pizza y dos vasos de gaseosa, creo que era hora de que quedaras satisfecho…-me mordí el labio para evitar seguirme riendo, pero el solo sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a él.

-yo como más que un remordimiento—me susurró al odio. Me reí con tanta alegría que el me siguió, y así como estábamos se me antojó acostarme en sus piernas y lo hice sin pensarlo mucho.

El desvió su mirada hacia mi y dijo-¿estas cómoda?

-si, gracias—sonreí abiertamente y el comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, quedándonos en silencio unos instantes

-tienes una risa bonita…-aquí iba otro detalle: cuando me halagaba se ponía serio. Solo sonreí y musité un: gracias.—es mejor que escucharte llorar—mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco al recordar mi llanto de ayer…-es difícil, sabes… alejarte de las personas que quieres, también me pasó. Me sentí solo.

-¿Cómo lo superaste?

-pues haciendo lo que vine a hacer, en clases conocí a algunos que les gustaba mi trabajo y empecé a socializar más. En una de esas conocí a Mónica y ella al igual que tú ahora, buscaba un compañero de habitación y yo estuve muy contento de mudarme de la universidad.

-Ojalá tenga suerte y encuentre un compañero como tu...-cerré los ojos y disfruté las caricias en mi cabello... Recordé cuando Alice hacia eso.

-Hey bella durmiente... No te duermas.-sonreí aun sin abrir los ojos, por un momento creí que estaba con Edward. Me asuste ante el absurdo pensamiento y abrí los ojos encontrándome con los de el, que me miraban intensamente.-¿te asustaste?-le sonreí no muy convencida

-es hora de hacer mi tarea.

Primero a todo eso el me ayudo a acomodar todo en su lugar, no sin antes prometerle que el próximo sábado saldría con él, me pareció bien por lo que acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo tendría que tener en cuenta a la hora de ir a dormir la importancia de aquella propuesta.

Luego de aquello pasaron 2 horas en las que el se dedicó a escribir mi Hoja de vida y yo a leer el libro que me faltaba para concluir mi trabajo.

Nos intercambiamos los lugares luego de las 2 horas y yo me concentré de lleno en mi trabajo, él por su parte echó un vistazo a todo el departamento, se sirvió refresco, vio un rato tv, y por ultimo se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces?—dije mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

-mirandote

-¿tan rápido te aburriste de la televisión?—me sentía tentada a dejar mi trabajo para mirarlo a la cara y ver su sonrisa, porque estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo, pero preferí seguir ya que me faltaba muy poco y mi recompensa seria hablar más tiempo con Mona

-tu eres más interesante—su mirada pesaba y de vez en cuando me giraba para mirarlo, sonreír, y seguir con mi trabajo.

-¿siempre pones esa cara al escribir?—preguntó unos minutos después

-¿Qué cara?

-pareciera como si estuvieras enojada, pero detallándote mejor es como si estuvieras leyendo algo… muy concentrada—explicó—a veces sonries—agregó—definitivamente eres más interesante que lo que hay hoy en televisión.

-¿me estas halagando?—más bien afirmé

-no… solo contesto a tu pregunta—sonreí disimuladamente

-gracias

-¿Por qué?—lo vi inclinar la cabeza y casi juntar sus cejas

-por el halago—contesté lo más calmada posible

-te gusta llevarme la contraria—susurró muy cerca de mi, pero eso no me detuvo a pesar de la sorpresa—me gustan tus lentes—agregó 30 segundos después

-Lucas…-advertí

-¿y ahora que hice?—preguntó con ese tono de falsa inocencia que me daba risa

-déjame trabajar—le sonreí para que supiera que no se lo estaba pidiendo de mala manera y me sonrió de vuelta.

Luego de eso se mantuvo callado; más de una ves le dije que podía irse si asi lo deseaba, que ya había hecho suficiente con la hoja de vida, pero insistió en quedarse.

Pregunté ocasionalmente la hora, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que se me había ido la hora con mucha facilidad, cuando en cambio otros fines de semana todo pasa lentamente.

Una vez terminado mi trabajo le cedí el puesto en el ordenador y el leyó todo mi escrito… estaba ansiosa y avergonzada, tengo problemas de confianza cuando alguien lee lo que escribo.

-Es…-mi instinto fue rascarme a cabeza, me sentía incomoda.—me dejas sin palabras, es la primera vez que entiendo algo de medicina—sonrei sin saber que decir.—escribes muy bien

-gracias por ayudarme

-¿y yo que hice?—su pregunta favorita en el dia me causó risa.—seguro te ira bien en la entrevista—dijo refiriéndose a mi oportunidad de trabajo- y con este trabajo—m sonrió y me señaló el sillón para sentarnos de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?—me senté y coloque mis lentes encima de mi cabeza, recogiendo de paso mi cabello, él por su parte imitó mis acciones y se acostó en mis piernas.-¿estas comodo? –el cerró sus ojos y no me contestó, pero tomó mi mano y la colocó en su cabello

-hazme cariñitos…-solté una risita tonta y el abrió los ojos—no lo hagas sino quieres—movi mis dedos entre sus cabellos; se sentía bien.—gracias—al cabo de un rato el terminó durmiéndose, segui entretenida con su cabello pero al mismo tiempo chequeaba la hora para asegurarme de llamar a Mónica.

30 min después tomé el teléfono de la casa y marqué a Mona; Lucas seguía dormido.

"¿Alo?"—su pequeña voz mi lleno de un sentimiento que me hizo sonreir instantáneamente.

"Mona"—susurré

"Tía"—grito la niña—"al fin llamas, ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Estabas ocupada?"

"tuve unos problemitas con el teléfono cariño, pero ya está todo bien. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien tía, ya termine de hacer la tarea"

"muy bien cielo. ¿Dónde está mamá?"

"haciendo una torta, pero no me quiere decir para quien es"

"yo le pregunto y luego te digo ¿si?"

"si"—dijo emocionada—"te pasare con ella"—escuché el movimiento de sus pisadas bajando la escalera y un : Toma mami es Bella.

"Bella, cariño"

"Hola mami ¿Cómo estas?"

"preparando una torta, todo bien, tu padre te envía saludos"

"lo llamaré mañana. ¿Por qué haces torta?"

"Monica me ha fastidiado todo el día con eso"—se burló

"pero ¿para que es?" –dije picada por la curiosidad

"¿también se te olvido a ti?"

"no se de que me hablas"

"mañana es el cumpleaños de Amanda"—eso me pegó directo al estomago—"no le he querido decir nada porque luego se podrá un poco triste"

"ya… entiendo. ¿le dirás al final?"

"si, pero mañana. ¿Cómo está todo hija?"

"bien… estoy acá con un amigo… un vecino"—corregí

"¡ese es el chico que es tu novio!"—negué aunque ella no me pudiese ver

"pasame a Mona, llamé para saber de ella mamá"

"me diras todo mañana luego de que hables con tu padre"—reí por lo ocurrente de mi madre, y lo feliz que me hacia escuchar su voz, fue en eso que sentí sus labios posarse sobre mi mejilla

-Me voy bella—susurró

"Dame un momento Mona"—pegue el teléfono a mi y dije:

-¿te vas?

-no quiero interrumpir más—no hallé que decir.—dame beso—fruncí el ceño pero sonreí

-¿Qué?—señaló su mejilla

-yo te di uno—me recordó. Me acerque y le bese en la mejilla, sintiéndome algo avergonzada. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando sus brazos me rodearon y nos abrazamos—gracias por tu tiempo bella—me sonrió y se fue, dejándome sin palabras, de nuevo

* * *

**No sé, pero a mi me encanta Lucas... ¿A uds también? Espero que si. Aunque Edward siempre será Edward 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos... Mañana! porque no tengo clases y puedo subirles más capis**

**Un beso**

**MVB**


	27. Capitulo 26: El sol siempre saldrá

**Capitulo veintiséis**

**Por más larga que sea la noche, el sol siempre saldrá**

"Siete días le tomo a Dios crear al mundo... Al menos, todos necesitamos 7 días para pensar una decisión."

Me habría gustado esa frase, solo si el momento en el que la dije fuera agradable. Decirlo fue algo sencillo, entre lágrimas logre pronunciar cada una de las palabras, y esa frase se me ocurrió en el mismo instante...Lo difícil fue ver su rostro "¿Crees que tome una mala decisión?" Fue lo que dijo con el rostro desencajado. "No se" conteste, "Solo tú lo sabes"

Les explicare... Pero antes alguien puede decirme ¿Por qué la felicidad es efímera? Yo no encuentro respuesta.

El asunto fue el siguiente: Le tomo un par de días, y algunos meses de resentimiento, a Alice, terminar con algo que parecía perfecto. A mí me tomo varias noches, cuatro para ser exactos, darme cuenta de que yo me había comportado mal, pero por sobre todo, mi felicidad solo había durado una semana.

El día siguiente de conocer a Lucas, fue sin duda un sábado estupendo, el domingo me lo dedique a mi, a mis escritos y a mi página que aun seguía a mi lado. Pero igualmente fue un bonito domingo... Extrañarlo fue... Raro, si me permiten decirlo. Pero era cierto, lo extrañe. Mi solución fue preguntarle su correo electrónico, me lo dio para mi sorpresa. Lucas sin duda era alguien que quería conocer, pero era cautelosa... No quería volver a salir lastimada.

El lunes fue más movido; tuve la entrevista de trabajo, me hicieron una prueba y me fue genial. Luego fui a entregar mi trabajo a la universidad y ver la última clase del semestre, y al final de día estaba contenta. Al llegar a mi casa, hable con Lucas unos minutos antes de entrar, el me traía la buena noticia de que me había aceptado en el trabajo de redacción. Nada podía ir mejor, hasta ese día.

Martes nunca fue mi día favorito... No se por qué. No fue del todo mal, seguir sintiéndome feliz sin razón aparente, pero ciertamente fue un día mas complicado. Tuve que alquilar un auto por todo el día Miércoles para ir a ver a Alice y Jasper; ese trámite me llevo toda la mañana, luego en el almuerzo me encontré con Lucas en Mc Donalds y almorcé ahí, como cosa rara. Regrese al periódico para entregar los últimos papeles para mi contrato de 6 meses de prueba, y el lunes de la semana próxima estaría entrando a trabajar. Como a eso de las 4 pm pase por mi boleto de avión en la agencia, iría a Forks por unos días, algo rápido y espontáneo, pero generalmente las cosas poco planeadas salen mejor. Llegue a mi departamento muy cansada así que me di una ducha y me fui a la cama... Pero al parecer mi cerebro no distingue entre cansancio y sueño; no pude dormir.

A eso de las 1 de la madrugada, encendí la pc y me conecte, para encontrar a Natasha y a Edward...Con Natie hable muy poco, pero la vi 15 minutos por video llamada... A ella y a Marco. Me reí como nunca con el par de tortolos, claro que ellos no podían hacer mucho ruido ya que Marco estaba escondido en la habitación de mi amiga...El llegaba cuando nadie estaba en casa, excepto ella, y se quedaba hasta el día siguiente, cuando en la mañana igualmente todos se iban. Hacían eso cada 3 días, y su romance parecía no tener fin. Claro que discutían como perros y gatos, pero según Nati las reconciliaciones valían la pena. No piensen mal... Ella aun sigue siendo una niña de 17, casi 18, años. Pero ella estaba planeando algo... Solo que no pudimos hablar mucho pues los dos tenían sueño.

Y por si se preguntan... ¿Donde duerme Marcos? La respuesta es obvia. En el piso, como el caballero que le enseñe a ser... Bueno, no.

Con Edward sostuve una charla de 3 horas aproximadamente... Una pequeña conversación si se tiene en cuenta que llevábamos un par de años sin hablar. Me entere de mucho sobre el... Estuvo a punto de casarse, estuvo muy cerca de ser padre... Madre mía, el estuvo a punto de mucho pero nada se termino realizando.

La boda la pospuso la chica alegando no estar muy segura, y lo de su hijo... Fue una historia más triste para el. Lo conocí lo suficiente como para saber que había sido un golpe duro, su sueño no era ser padre pero a él siempre le gusto la idea. La chica en cuestión decidió abortar, y eso termino por romperle el corazón y abrirle los ojos sobre la clase de mujer que era ella. No es que la juzgue, pero el aborto en esas condiciones, cuando se tiene al padre y está dispuesto a casarse y te ama, eran buenas condiciones.

El tiene un título, y un trabajo en ese entonces, a ese niño no le iba a faltar nada, a ese tipo de aborto me refiero, que es muy cruel. Esas fueron sus principales razones para salir de aquel continente, las otras eran de peso económico y su capricho por conocer tierra Yanqui, como el sigue diciendo. Yo por mi parte conté lo aburrida que fue mi vida hasta el instituto, muy concentrada en mis estudios, como siempre. Salía de vez en cuando con Saul, o Alice &amp; Jasper, y del como fui Cupido entre Marcos y Natasha, a los cuales les tomo algunos meses establecerse como pareja. Más fueron las cosas de las demás personas las que conté, que mi vida propia, y no me quejo, siempre me gusto no hablar de mí. Vinieron las preguntas incomodas sobre si había tenido algún enamorado, y a decir verdad no duramos mucho en el tema.

BSwan dice: No hay mucho que contar...

Edward Masen dice: jaja no te creo, siempre has sido una chica hermosa y simpatica.

Edward Masen dice: alguien tiene que haberse interesado en ti. O ya te volviste muy exigente?

BSwan dice: Jajja :$ si se interesaron no me di cuenta. Digamos que me aleje de ese tema un tanto...

Edward Masen dice: que tanto te alejaste?

BSwan dice: :p no tanto, me siguen gustando los hombres.

Edward Masen dice: jaja ok linda.

Luego de aquello le conté como me iba en la universidad, y todos mis líos. Se sentía bien, hablar con él como un amigo, tenía ese tipo de confianza, pero como siempre... Trataba de no notar ese sabor amargo en la boca, que me lo producía la comparación entre una vieja relación, que en mi opinión fue muy linda.

A las 4 am me despedí de Edward, contándole mis planes de ir a forks, me deseo suerte, me dijo algo parecido a "te quiero" y luego los dos nos fuimos, yo con ojeras, y él a desayunar.

El miércoles... Pues vaya que fue entretenido. Conducir no es lo mio, hacerlo sola es bueno, pero al mismo tiempo se convierte en Misión Imposible II. Tarde una hora, cuando solo se tarda 30 minutos llegar. Pero cuando llegue estaba muy feliz, al ver a mi pequeña familia reunida. Estaban Ali con Jasper, y Ross y Emm, aparte de la madre de Ros. Iba a ser un almuerzo, para hacer un anuncio. Y Alice Brandon no se equivoco... Rosalie y Emm estaban esperando un bebe. Yo por mi tarde, grite emocionada, corri a los brazos de Ross y aunque aun no tenía nada, bese su pancita. Estaba segura que ese bebe traería consigo mucha felicidad. Alice hizo lo mismo que yo, pero la note diferente, quizás un poco pensativa, sin embargo todo se centro en Ross y Emm, así que en el resto del dia no recordé aquel pensamiento, y por ende no dije nada. Le conté mis planes a Ali y me dijo que me acompañaría. Le pregunte por jasper, pero me dijo que tenía cosas del trabajo. No le di tanta importancia, y la tarde termino pasando entre risas. Me regrese a mi casa a las 5 de la tarde, y me instale a charlar con Lucas en mi sofá, para luego de 2 horas despedirme y conectarme a la pc para hablar con Natie.

Ella seguía tan hermosa como insegura, hablamos de todo, incluso de Lucas lo que me puso incomoda ya que al parecer no le agradaba, pero me la pase bien, tenía tiempo que no hablaba largo rato con ella. Me deseo suerte en mi viaje y en mi nuevo trabajo, también me dijo que la próxima vez hablaríamos más a fondo de Lucas, por lo cual me reí un rato; seguía pensando que esa niña en alguna otra vida debió ser mi hermana menor.

A las once me despedí de ella y me propuse hacer mi maleta… cosa que en realidad no terminé por estar muy agotada.

Estaba emocionada para cuando desperté a las nueve de la mañana del dia jueves.

Alice pasó por mi departamento para irnos al aeropuerto, y en el trayecto me encontré absorta en mis emociones por ver a mi familia, pero el pequeño detalle de su silencio no se me pasó por alto.

-Tienes algo—acusé.

-eres muy paranoica… no tengo nada—respondió sin mirarme, las cosas estaban muy mal…

-Alice Marie Brandon te conozco desde que eras una mocosa, y se que tienes algo, no me llames paranoica.

-Bella… estas son unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¿te importaría disfrutarlas?

-No me jodas con esos cuentos Alice—comenzaba a sentirme enojada por su falta de comunicación. Me cruce de brazos y mire al frente.

-no te enojes—pidió—no tengo ganas de hablar…-me encogí de hombros.

-es por Jasper—afirmé. Sentí su mirada, pero no me gire.—tanto nos hemos separado que no quieres contarme… y peor aún, se te pegaron sus mañas.

-¿Qué mañas?—preguntó curiosa

-No hablas cuando esta enojada… te hundes en tus pensamientos e ignoras a las personas.

-no te estoy ignorando—susurró

-a él sí—volvió a suspirar

-voy a terminar con Jasper…-trague en seco. ¿Qué cosa había dicho?

-¿Por qué?—pregunté con un hilo de voz

-me cansé bella…

-¿De qué?—Pregunté atónita. Ella me observo por unos segundos antes de volver su vista hacia la carretera… estaba pensando como decirlo sin parecer… totalmente destruida.

-No todo es como se cree… el viaja desde hace 6 meses, por el trabajo, es obvio. Pero sus ausencias ya me duelen tanto que dejé de sentir la emoción de verlo regresar. Es como un vacio, no siento nada.—suspiro de nuevo, esta vez más aliviada.—ya no sirve así…

-pero los viajes cesaran… solo es cuestión de tiempo—evite mirarla… me dolía como a ella su infelicidad

-Es que…-hizo una pausa—ya me canse. Y luego esta… él

-¿él quien?

\- Mario… es un compañero que se me ha asignado como tutor en dibujo técnico

-¿Qué pasa con el?—al contestar… no pudo mirarme

-me gusta, es interesante…

-¿y piensas terminar con Jasper, por ese chico?—bufó

-No es por el—dijo a la defensiva.—mira…-dijo con voz agotada—hablamos de eso luego… ahora solo quiero llegar y ver a mis padres.-me cruce de brazos, esto aun no acababa.

Y yo tenia razón, mi mente no dejó pasar ese tema… en el avión, y durante todo el viaje a Forks estaba dándole vueltas a eso. ¿Se canso? ¿así como asi? Alice no es asi… ella desde que conoció a Jasper decía que el sería el único para ella… como un niño viendo el sol por primera vez.

Ahora sin embargo… le gusta Mario, quien quiera que fuera, y estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con Jasper en vez de hablar sobre el asunto.

Era idea mía o ¿las personas se vuelven más estúpidas al crecer? No digo que TODOS… pero algunos, sí.

Todo era más fácil cuando de niños simplemente se decían las cosas, no existía nada más que la inocencia, y arreglar los problemas no era otro problema, pero ciertamente los problemas a esa edad eran más simples.

Volví a mi realidad cuando el sol desapareció junto con la avioneta que nos dejo en Seattle. Me sentí más cerca de mi vieja yo, y estaba ansiosa por llegar.

Otra realidad que me golpeo de frente, fue un mensaje de texto. Era simple, corto, pero me puso una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de mis furibundos pensamientos:

"Dame beso"

No podía haber otra persona detrás de ese mensaje que no fuera el chico más entusiasta que había conocido.

Busque en las opciones y marque Responder:

"Jaja =P No saludas, pero pides un beso, hay que ver que eres maleducado."

No estaría en mis cabales si accedía a lo que me pedía. Nuestra relación se basaba en un continuo desafío, en el que el mejor ganaba. Era divertido, interesante y exasperante en ocasiones hablar con el. Nunca era la respuesta que me esperaba.

El decía lo mismo de mí, pero supongo que me estaba tomando el pelo.

"Eaa Buenos Tardes linda =D Ahora si, mi beso?"

"Te debo el beso, recuérdame cuando vuelva. Buenos Tardes Lucas =)"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"No se me va a olvidar! ;) ¿Aun no llegas a Forks?"

"Nop, es largo el viaje. Pero estoy a 10 min de llegar "

"Dale saludos a tu madre ;) y me traes algo! n_n"— Me sonrojé al recordar la charla que habíamos tenido sobre mi madre. Fue embarazoso hablar de las ridículas suposiciones de mi madre sobre él como mi novio. Y no hubiese hablado del tema… si el no fuese tan insistente y manipulador, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

"Jajaja ok!"

"Hablamos luego Bella, disfruta de tus mini vacaciones, ya me toca irme a mi casa… ya sabes cómo es lo horrible del tráfico. Vuelve pronto… a mi =$ "

"No demorare =$ Que pases bonita noche "

Lucas por lo menos me había distraído un poco, pero al despedirme regresé a mi realidad. Volví a mi disyuntiva… por un lado estaba mi amiga, casi hermana, y por el otro estaba la alegría de estar de nuevo en casa.

A medida de que nuestro vehículo se acercaba al centro del pueblo mis ansias crecían.

-Bella—llamó Alice. Gire a mirarla—vamos a disfrutar esto, ¿si?—asentí—Cuando volvamos… ¿me podría quedar contigo unos dias?—fruncí el ceño, pero al final asentí.—Gracias—sonrió y tomó mi mano para darle un apretón.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de ella, y salí a trompicones del taxi. Apenas y traía una maleta y un bolso de mano, no me tomó mucho pararme frente a la puerta y girar el pomo.

Eché un último vistazo a Alice, y la despedí con la mano. Pude ver cuando ella me hacia una seña para que la llamara, y me acordaría.

La puerta cedió fácilmente y metí mi equipaje y mi persona para refugiarme de la lluvia. Todo se veía exactamente como cuando me fui…

Avance lentamente por el salón, estiré el cuello y encontré a mi madre sentada a espaldas de mi en el comedor. Paso a paso me le acerque y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-Charlie, me asustaste—puso su mano sobre la mía, y de inmediato se giro…-Isabella—dijo sorprendida

-Hola Mami—se levanto rápidamente y en un segundo ya estábamos abrazadas. No puedo explicar mis sentimientos al abrazarla… era sentirme una niña y una adulta al mismo tiempo, pero más que todo era sentirme protegida y en casa, de nuevo.

-Mi niña—dijo contra mi cabello-¿Qué haces aquí?—nos separamos pero dejó nuestras manos unidas.

-Es una larga historia.

…

Ese día fue una montaña rusa de emociones.

Luego de hablar con mi madre, de los motivos que me llevaron hasta allá, fui a sorprender a mi padre el cual estaba en su habitación descansando. Fue más que obvio que se sorprendió, pero luego estaba muy feliz.

Con Mona… ¡Dios mío! Como extrañaba a esa niñita… no esperé mucho para tocar a la puerta de mi antigua habitación y ella, con su pequeña voz me respondió: Entre.

Desde ahí comenzó una larga noche para toda mi familia. Primero mi alegría por verlos de nuevo, y luego la charla con cada uno de ellos… Está demás decir que hubo risas y algunas lágrimas, pero valió la pena.

Ese día culminó para mí a las tres de la madrugada, cuando luego de una larga charla con mi madre por fin caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a las nueve de la mañana. Me encontré totalmente desorientada, pero al levantarme y cuando mis pies tocaron el familiar piso de madera, todos mis recuerdos volvieron a mi.

Me levante sin hacer mucho ruido ya que Mona seguía durmiendo, y cuando cerré detrás de mi la puerta, ahí al final del pequeño pasillo estaba ella…

-Violeta—susurré sin poder creer lo que veía.

Avancé sin hacer ruido y me senté en la silla giratoria que ahora reemplazaba a la incómoda silla de mi adolescencia.

-¡Que familiar me resulta todo esto!

En mi mente me pude ver sentada aquí, hace 5 años… sonreí por los viejos tiempos.

No lo pensé demasiado y encendí el CPU.

Ahora me recibía una pantalla azul, y me mostraban tres opciones para iniciar sesión:

Mónica, C&amp;R (las iniciales de mis padres), Invitado.

Le di clic en invitado y esperé a que se iniciara a sesión.

-No dejas los hábitos—me sobresalté en mi lugar ante la voz de mi padre.

-Buenos días—dije girándome hacia él

-¿Cómo estas princesa?—se acercó a mi y me beso la frente.

-Bien—contesté sintiéndome de nuevo como una nena

-¿no quieres dormir más?—negué—entonces vamos a desayunar…

Fue una charla padre e hija, de esas largas y con sermones, pero que al final terminan con un abrazo y un beso. No es que me estaba regañando, sino que simplemente hablábamos de mis asuntos… no era fácil estar sola en una cuidad, y me faltaba la guía de mi padre así que aproveché todo lo que pude de su presencia y salí de unas cuantas dudas; sin embargo de cosas de chicos… no hablamos.

Cuando volví frente a Violeta inicie sesión en MSN… y al igual que hace cinco años, el estomago se me revolvió al ver su nombre como "disponible"

Parpadee unas cuantas veces y normalicé mi respiración acordándome de que ya no tenia 15 años, y al escuchar el tono de mi móvil salí disparada a mi habitación. Lo tomé justo a tiempo para contestar la llamada de Alice.

"Hey Bells"

"Hola ali…"

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien" dije sonriendo

"mis padres quieren verte, ¿quieres que almorcemos?"

"claro. Mis papas también quieren verte."

"le diré a mi mamá que prepare alguna comida, pero que se ponga de acuerdo con René. Nos vemos en el almuerzo"

"si, claro. Nos vemos al rato"

Al cortar la llamada, volví al menú y vi un mensaje de texto. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y mientras regresaba con Violeta leí el mensaje:

"Buenos días cielo. Espero que hayas dormido bien, yo no pude sin nuestras charlas nocturnas, pero estoy bien . Luego de que hablara contigo llegó un chico por lo del compañero de habitación, le dije que estabas de viaje y en realidad hable muy poco con él. Avísame que hago. Ten un lindo dia, te mando un beso"

Me senté y levante la mirada justo cuando él me escribía:

Edward Masen dice: Buenos dias linda

Y me di cuenta… de que no se sentía igual; no había punto de comparación.

Con Lucas era como... Si se me saliera el estomago por la boca. Intentaba reprimir aquel sentimiento pero era casi imposible; mi sonrisa era inevitable, y me gustaba eso.

Con Edward... Era como volver a sentir algo.

Tome un poquito de aire y respondí el mensaje de Lucas.

"Gracias Lucas, por ahora no necesitare un compañero, luego te explico mejor. :3 a mi también me falto nuestra charla nocturna, así que si te parece bien te llamo en la noche. Un beso :$"

Deje el teléfono sobre el escritorio, y teclee la respuesta para Edward.

BSwan dice: Buenos Dias Edd :D

BSwan dice: tan temprano por aquí?

Edward Masen dice: jaja. Lo mismo digo! Estoy un poquito aburrido... Ya hice mis trámites y solo me queda esperar la fecha

BSwan dice: y a donde llegas?

Edward Masen dice: a la casa que mi madrastra consiguió para mi.

BSwan dice: oh, que bien... En florida, no?

Edward Masen dice: si...

Su madrastra no le agradaba demasiado, pero de seguro estaba agradecido de lo que estaba haciendo por el...

No insistí en el tema porque sabía que estaba incómodo.

Unas pequeñas manitos frias me tocaron los brazos haciéndome sobresaltar. Al girar Mónica estaba apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro.

-Hola bonita-le salude.

-Hola Tia...- le siguió un bostezo a su saludo y luego bajo las escaleras para tomar desayuno.

Volví a fijar mi visión en Violetta y leí:

Edward Masen dice: Florida está muy lejos de donde vives?

Edward Masen dice: mientras este allá, me gustaría que nos encontráramos... Si gustas, claro.

¿Que cómo me sentí al leer eso?

Casi se me salen los ojos.

BSwan dice: emmm... Esta un poco lejos, pero si, seria agradable conocerlos :)

Edward Masen dice: me encantaría.

BSwan dice: Bueno Edward, me tengo que ir. Ya estoy en Forks y tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo.

BSwan dice: hablamos luego. Bye : D

Cerré sesión con el pulso más acelerado, la idea no me parecía mala, todo lo contrario y ese era el problema.

Apague todo lo más rápido posible, y me refugie en el baño.

-Bella, amor, ¿estás ahí?- La voz de mi madre me trajo a la realidad; ya que mis pensamientos se fueron a mi probable realidad si llegara a conocerlo.

-Si mami, voy a bañarme

-apúrate mi cielo... Alice llamo y almorzaremos con los Brandon; tengo que arreglar a Mona.

-Si mama, no demoro.-y tan rápido como conteste ya estaba quitandome la ropa y metiéndome a la ducha.

Mis pensamientos se centraron en Alice... Así me sería más fácil relajarme.

.

.

.

-¿Terminar?- arquee una ceja.

-baja la voz...-me pidió. Mire a mí alrededor... Aunque todos estaban en sus conversaciones y lo alternaban con comer, se daban cuenta de nuestra pequeña discusión.

-pero... Darse un tiempo, algo así-susurre

-Quiero ver como seria todo, sin el-dijo sin mirarme y jugueteando con su comida

-Para eso sirve tomarse un tiempo…-me quejé fastidiada de su actitud, me era imposible creer que ella era la misma chica que hace apenas cinco años hablaba de boda con Jaz…

-No es lo mismo—me cortó—por qué se que él estará ahí.—me dedicó una mirada furibunda y volvimos a comer.

-Bien…-dije sintiéndome pésimo por Jasper, y hasta cierto punto odiando a Alice por hacerle esto a él.

La comida paso mientras todos me escuchaban. ¡Nunca había hablado tanto! Y es que tenían tantas preguntas que parecía interrogatorio, pero al final de la tarde estaba feliz por estar con mi familia.

Por otra parte Alice no cedió su brazo a toser. Era una decisión que dejaría a Jasper y se vendría a mi departamento y no pude decir que no.

No sé cómo explicar cómo se me fue el tiempo… simplemente se me fue.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, y yo estaba metida en el pequeño cuarto debajo de las escaleras hablando con Lucas. ¿Suena tonto? Si, un poco.

Termine durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada… estaba completamente segura de que mi rostro no sería el mejor luego de una "mala" noche; pero no me quejaba… hablar con él era refrescante, como si nada más importara. Me detuve unos minutos para pensar mis acciones pero con respecto a Lucas no podía encontrar explicación. Simplemente era yo.

Esa noche un sueño me persiguió:

Un bote, un lago, un helado, una pequeña cabaña… Un primer beso.

Me desperté sobresaltada por la intensidad de mi sueño, y me encontré a punto de caerme por lo que al moverme para intentar no caerme, me caí. Soy torpe, lo sé.

Siguiendo mi rutina de toda la vida, baje las escaleras y busque algo de desayunar; al encontrar a mi madre le ayude a preparar los huevos revueltos mientras conversábamos un rato…

-¿Por qué estas durmiendo tan tarde?—trate de no parecer sorprendida…

-No lo se…-No lo negué, no lo acepté, era una táctica efectiva.—Es difícil encontrar la posición perfecta para dormirme—y eso no era mentira—supongo que se debe a que, por la universidad, ya estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme.

-Pero tienes que cuidar eso…-dijo tratando de no sonar muy preocupada—no puedes andar en el día somnolienta, menos ahora que empiezas a trabajar—aquella última palabra me recordó a Lucas.

Estaba justo preguntándome si lo vería a menudo en el trabajo, cuando mi madre me salpicó agua en el rostro

-Hey—me quejé

-¿estas viendo?—arqueó una ceja y yo fruncí el ceño—te quedaste dormida con los ojos abiertos—acusó.

Fue imposible no reírme- Estaba pensando—dije luego.

-Si… pensando—dijo burlándose—

-Bella…-llamó luego de unos minutos en silencio

-dime-gire a verla, y no fue buena idea… su mirada me decía todo

-¿Qué pasó con aquel chico que…?

-¡Wow! Para tu tren mamá—intervine—No es mi novio—empecé—es mi vecino, y solo somos amigos- no pude mirarla, porque me delataría si lo hiciera.

-¿Es guapo?—cerré los ojos un momentito, tratando de controlar mi risa y mi vergüenza

-si—susurré

-¿te gusta?—fruncí el ceño. ¿Me gustaba?

-No se—dije sin pensar—Lo conozco hace poco, mamá—se encogió de hombros

-Yo no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que me gustaba tu padre…

-Ja-ja-ja—me burlé

-Bella, estoy bromeando… eres muy joven para casarte. Solamente digo que no estaría mal si salieras un poco…

-Pues tienes suerte de que no sea como la mayoría, que lo único que hacen es ir a fiestas…

-No digo todos los días… pero si de vez en cuando.

-Prefiero ahorrar, y venir a visitarlos-era mejor llevar la conversación por caminos seguros. Me miró con cariño pero al mismo tiempo como si fuese la cosa más extraña y aburrida del mundo.

Ese día fue completamente familia, exceptuando aquellos mensajes de texto que intercambiaba con Lucas a menudo, lo cual me devolvía a mi realidad:

La realidad era que tenía casi 20 años, tenía un guapo vecino, una carrera próspera, y un lio con mi mejor amiga… pero podía sonreír, me sentía plena.

Odio las despedidas, es la parte dolorosa de un reencuentro, pero se tienen que dar…

-Los llamaré en cuanto esté en mi departamento—aseguré por tercera vez. Mi madre me abrazo un momento más y luego me refugie en los brazos de mi padre. Con él las palabras eran pocas, pues sobraban.

-Te quiero pequeña

-Y yo a ti…-me besó la frente y me despedí de mi familia.

Alice iba callada a mi lado, seguramente pensando en lo que le esperaba al llegar, no lo sé en verdad; mis únicos pensamientos eran sobre la fugaz charla que tuvimos horas antes.

**Flash back**

Estaba camino a la casa de los Brandon cuando pasé por aquel pequeño parque… sonreí con nostalgia por los recuerdos pero seguí mi camino.

Al llegar Esme me recibió calurosamente y me dijo que Alice estaba arreglando su maleta.

Yo había ido allá para charlar con Ali, claro que como yo había traído menos ropa tuve menos trabajo, a diferencia de ella… que aun no terminaba

Subí de dos den dos las escaleras y pase sin tocar.

La encontré sentada en el piso, con la maleta a sus pies y a medio hacer, pero ella se veía despreocupada hablando por teléfono. Me acerque a ella y me senté al borde de la cama. Ella sin dejar de hablar me sonrío y pidió cinco minutos, los cuales se los concedí.

Trate de no prestar atención a su charla… pero era imposible.

Estaba hablando con su "tutor", y era una charla extracurricular, si me preguntan; eso me dejo pensando un momento, y también me puso un poco irritada. Al culminar me puso de pie y nos abrazamos, todo muy normal

-No te esperaba, que bueno que llegas, me ayudaras con mi maleta—dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Claro…

-¿te pasa algo?—inquirió

-¿con quién hablabas?-pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

-Con Mario… ¿por qué?—sacudí la cabeza

-Nada… solo que me parece… un golpe bajo—la sentí tensarse.- digo… Jasper está trabajando, y tu aquí hablando con él por teléfono…-hice una mueca

-Bella, ese es mi problema—dijo suavemente—solo hablaba con Mario, no estaba engañando a Jasper—callé- además… voy a terminar con él—se cruzó de brazos

-entonces… tiraras a la basura años de relación—afirmé

-No entiendo porqué te metes, no sabes lo que siento, trato de explicarte pero no me escuchas, nunca me escuchas.-resopló—tu piensas que todo debe ser como dices… pues no—exclamó.

Me quedé helada en mi lugar, al mismo tiempo que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierdas te hace pensar que quiero que todo sea como yo digo?—sonrió amargamente

-Tu "crees" tener la razón en todo, siempre ha sido así, me enerva.

-Es que Alice… el terminar con él no es la solución, ¿has pensado como te vas a sentir luego? ¿crees acaso que te sentirás de las mil maravillas? Te lo pregunto, porque yo pase por eso, y no es nada bonito

-¡deja de comparar! No es igual… Lo tuyo con Edward fue hace años, y deberías entenderme cuando te digo que estoy harta de esta situación

-¿y cuanto tiempo te dejó sola? ¿Unos meses?—me levante- No jodas Alice… tu relación es mil veces mejor que la mia. Tu solo te estás rindiendo.

-¿puedes dejar de meterte?—me tragué mis palabras y espere. Pasaron cinco minutos- ¿sabes…? La razón de que no tengas más amigas es que eres muy controladora, solo yo te puedo aguantar, pero es difícil continuar si estas en ese plan.—suspiró- ¿podrías apoyarme?—en ese punto… me valió un bledo todo.

-¿sabes que…? Jodete—camine hasta la puerta y simplemente me largué con todas mis buenas intenciones.

**Fin del flash back**

Esa noche me quedé pensando en sus palabras, por ende no pude contestar la llamada de Lucas, me sentí mal… pero sus palabras seguían revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Me parecía cierto aquella parte que dijo sobre que no tenía amigos porque soy así, pero no podía asegurar nada, sin embargo ella produjo un cambio inmediato en mi; me volvió callada y aislada, otra vez.

Llore… claro que lo hice. Porque dicen que las verdades duelen, y tal vez no me dolió la verdad, sino la forma en reproche con que me lo dijo… como si también estuviera cansada de lidiar conmigo. Y como fuera que fuese traté de no pensar mucho en eso, debía considerar que ella era mi amiga y que me necesitaba, pero una parte de mi me decía que ella no podía cambiarme… que no podía no aceptar como soy y que como consecuencia seria mejor dejar esa amistad, pero me negué a creer eso… de momento.

…

El vuelvo fue largo y tenso, pero yo solo ansiaba llegar a mi casa, darme un baño y dormirme para al día siguiente empezar a trabajar, aunque la misma palabra me provocaba pereza.

Cuando estaba por dormirme en pleno vuelvo, Alice comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunte susurrando

-que en dos días me mudo a tu departamento… tengo que hablar con Jasper y recoger mis cosas

-¿seremos compañeras de cuarto?

-Pues obvio te pagaré la mitad de los gastos… así que supongo que sí.—no dije mucho, apenas asentí y volvimos a nuestro silencio.

Llegar al aeropuerto de Chicago fue un momento de desconcierto para mi… me encontré sola por primera vez en días en un lugar extraño, pero tome el control de nuevo al ingresar a un acogedor taxi y decir en voz alta la dirección de mi departamento, que estaba muy cerca de la universidad que adoraba.

Mi escasa maleta fue demasiado incomoda al subirla por las familiares escaleras, logré subirlas y me sentí tentada a tocar su puerta pero no fue necesario… él había salido en cuando deposite la maleta en el suelo.

-Bella—dijo sonriente. Caminó dos pasos y ya estaba entre sus brazos. ¡Se sentía tan jodidamente bien! Su aroma me pegó de lleno, y el calor de su piel igual, lo que ocasionó mi sonrojo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el solo traía unos shorts.

-Lucas…-susurré con mi mejilla pegada a su hombro, dejando mi nariz muy cerca de su cuello para aspirar mejor su aroma, y lo que también le hacía cosquillas. Me sentí feliz y nostálgica… deseaba poder hacer más que solo abrazarlo, pero por ahora me bastaba.

-Te extrañe mucho—dijo separándonos demasiado pronto.

-Yo también te extrañe—sonreí, pero el frunció el ceño

-¿estas bien?—negué lentamente-¿Qué pasó?—su tomo de preocupación hizo que algo en mi estomago se revolviera.

-sino te molesta… quiero acomodarme, estoy muerta…-el sonrió y me beso la frente para luego cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y en cuanto estuvo abierta el metió mi maleta empujándola con el pie, me tomo de la cintura y nos adentró. Quedé entre sus brazos, pero en un lugar más intimo, y obviamente todo estaba oscuro.

-Hey…-le llame

-Buu—dijo en mi oído.

-Déjame encender las luces…-coloqué mi mano sobre la suya para liberarme, pero no pude.

-solo espera un momento.—su mano se deslizó de mi cintura y luego ya no estaba… me sentí desorientada hasta que me rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, esta vez desde atrás y sin previo aviso sus labios tocaron mi cuello.

No quería imaginarme mi rostro, agradecí tenerlo detrás de mí pero al mismo tiempo eso hacía que mi pulso se acelerara, me mordí los labios no muy segura de decir lo que pensaba, sin embargo estaba consciente de una cosa… por primera vez no estaba riéndome ante esa acción.

Nunca me había dejado besar el cuello porque siempre apartaba a la persona, a causa de que era una zona muy sensible para mi; ante la mínima proximidad ya comenzaba a reírme… esta vez era diferente y no me supe explicar en tan poco tiempo las razones.

Sentí sus labios acariciarme, sus manos sujetarme fuerte aunque no había necesidad ya que estaba totalmente paralizada, sentí su respiración… y todo pasaba muy lento en mi mente.

-Hueles bien—dijo muy bajito. Un segundo después todo terminó.

-Me vas a matar de un susto si sigues así…-una vez libre de sus brazos caminé tres pasos hacia el interruptor de luz. No sin antes controlar la expresión de mi rostro.

-¿me vas a decir que no te gustó?—la iluminación me dio un poquito más de seguridad…

-Lo que quieras… No me gustó—yo sabía muy bien que su pregunta era sarcástica, pero quería hacerlo rabiar un ratito…

-sabes a que me refiero-dijo acercándose. Me cruce de brazos

-¿no tienes frio?—evité mirarlo para mantener mi tono burlón

-ya me calenté, no te preocupes—solté una carcajada… el era muy bueno con las frases de doble sentido.— mejor vas y te acomodas… así me cuentas que fue lo que pasó que llegaste con la cara tan larga.—sonreí y asentí, pero antes de irme a mi habitación terminé de acercarme a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-te lo debía—dije al retirarme—y mejor busca algo que ponerte—le grité antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Esa noche terminé con Lucas en mi cama, odio admitir que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para contarle mis problemas sin llorar. Fue complicado al principio ya que tuve que decirle toda la historia de mi mejor amiga, pero el era bueno escuchando y a eso de las once de la noche me dijo que continuáramos la charla en mi cama, por si me quedaba dormida; me pareció extraña aquella propuesta pero en verdad me sentía más agotada de lo que se veía.

Al final mis lágrimas eran imparables por dos razones:

La primera era que tenía miedo de perderla y la segunda era que temía perderme a mi misma en el proceso de no perderla.

Lucas dijo que mis miedos eran completamente normales en mi situación, que liberara todo lo que sentía, y así lo hice. Además lo tuve a el para llorar…

Me sorprendió abrir los ojos en una luz tenue… ninguno de los dos había cerrado las cortinas, por lo que deduje que era aun de madrugada. Pero me sorprendió aun más descubrir que me había dormido sobre su pecho, que su mano estuviera en mi cintura, que su torso siguiera desnudo y que la situación me encantara.

No podía arrepentirme de mis pensamientos… él ya me parecía demasiado perfecto. Demasiado

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo, y fue difícil ya que según él me había contado tenía un sueño delicado.

Cuando estuve de pie, huí al baño e hice todo mi aseo personal. No se me había olvidado que hoy era mi primer día de trabajo.

Me detesté por no meter mi ropa a baño… tuve que salir con toalla a mi habitación, pero el ya no estaba ahí. No pude evitar recorrer mi habitación, y me atreví a indagar en el departamento…

-¿me estas buscando?—pegue un brinco al escucharlo

-tu, definitivamente me quieres matar del susto- lo encontré en la puerta de mi departamento, listo para irse a trabajar

-eres lenta—observó.—termina de cambiarte, te prepararé un café.—dudó un segundo, pero al final entró y me abrazó como ayer, con urgencia y sin importarle mi vestimenta, ni la suya.

La diferencia fue que esta vez se me antojó devolverle la caricia de ayer…

Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y lo besé, el sonido que salió de sus labios me dejó helada.

Se le había escapado un gemido.

-Bella—me regañó

Me separé y lo mire a los ojos sonriendo—dime Lucas-entrecerró los ojos y al final solo me besó la frente

-vístete rápido—dijo antes de regresar a su departamento.

.

.

.

Ese día fue larguísimo:

Lucas me llevó con la jefa en redacción, de ahí no volví a verlo sino hasta la noche. Aquella señora me dio mi trabajo e instrucciones para realizarlo; tenia que redactar cada semana un artículo sobre las enfermedades más significativas entre los universitarios y gente de la comunidad. Tenía que trabajar en conjunto con el de estadísticas y seleccionar la enfermedad o epidemia dependiendo de varios factores. Era un poco engorroso. Pero antes de eso tenía que ponerme a ordenar el archivero de mi pequeño cubículo, y tenía que terminar ese mismo día.

No salí a comer porque el tiempo se me pasó demasiado rápido, estaba fastidiada de tantos papeles y estaba a punto de dejar todo por mi dolor de cabeza cuando al fin se hizo las 7pm y di por terminado mi primer día de trabajo.

Esa noche recibí la llamada de Alice diciendo que en la tarde ella ya estaría en el departamento, por lo que hablé con Lucas y termine por decidir cambiar con Alice, escucharla más y criticarla menos.

Mi segundo día no fue tan abrumador como el primero, pero fue más largo por la misma razón. Sin embargo al culminar la jornada solo estaba cansada y no con dolor de cabeza.

Al llegar al departamento encontré a Alice viendo tv, y no pude evitar charlar con ella por largo rato; ya había terminado con Jasper. Ella notó de inmediato el cambio en mi actitud… en algunas parte guardé silencio donde antes hubiese interrumpido.

Pero, a eso de las 2 de la madrugada tuve que salir de mi departamento, entrar sigilosamente al de Lucas y colarme bajo sus sabanas porque me sentía sola, me sentía perdida no siendo yo misma.

-Ya todo pasará, no quiero que llores bella… no puedes dejar de ser tú porque por eso mismo ustedes se entendieron. Dale apoyo, pero a tu forma porque si no te estarías engañando.—le abracé fuerte y mis lágrimas cesaron.

Dos días pasaron igual: el trabajo me llenaba, pero al llegar a casa me olvidaba de todo, me concentraba en mi amiga y en Lucas.

Se hizo viernes y decidí terminar con todo eso…

Al llegar a mi casa, tuve una larga conversación con Alice debido a que la noche anterior se le había escapado el hecho de que Mario y ella ya eran novios, lo cual terminó con mi paciencia.

"Siete días le tomo a Dios crear al mundo... Al menos, todos necesitamos 7 días para pensar una decisión."

Me habría gustado esa frase, solo si el momento en el que la dije fuera agradable. Decirlo fue algo sencillo, entre lágrimas logre pronunciar cada una de las palabras, y esa frase se me ocurrió en el mismo instante...Lo difícil fue ver su rostro... "¿Crees que tome una mala decisión?" Fue lo que dijo con el rostro desencajado. "No se" conteste, "Solo tú lo sabes".

Ahí comenzamos…

Esa fue la parte culminante de nuestra charla… cuando ella me preguntó mi opinión, y aprendí a dejarla que cometiera sus propios errores, y ella aprendió a no quererme cambiar, porque como había dicho Lucas, esa era a razón por la cual estábamos juntas, que éramos diferentes.


	28. Capitulo 27: Quien no arriesga, no gana

**Acá estoy de nuevo! Con mucha tarea pero les traje el capitulo :3**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo veintisiete**

**Quien no arriesga, no gana**

-Nunca quise… cambiarte—dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-Pues eso me diste a entender.

-Disculpa—susurró. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, se sentía bien volver a ser yo.—Te quiero Bella

-Yo también te quiero…-pasamos unos minutos en silencio y abrazadas, como las hermanas que éramos.

Luego me di cuenta que muchas cosas salieron a relucir a causa de una sola persona: Jasper

Pero que mi enojo iba para con: Mario. Él cual sigo considerando responsable de la absurda idea de terminar con Jaz…

-¿Y cómo quedaste con Jasper?—se mantuvo callada un momento, pensando que decir

-Terminamos.—respiré profundo y esperé—Lo extraño…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No sé—se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.—voy a hablar con él… si es que puedo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Crees que quiera hablarme, luego de esto?—iba a responder, pero era una pregunta retórica.—Vamos a dormir…-se levantó con pereza, yo literalmente estaba muerta. El día había sido demasiado largo.

Caminamos hasta nuestras respetivas habitaciones, le desee buenas noches y al entrar a mi habitación simplemente me desplomé en mi cama.

Esa noche, un sueño me volvió a perseguir:

Un bote, un lago, un helado, una pequeña cabaña… Un primer beso.

Me asusté por la intensidad del sueño… lo peor era que sabía que mis sueños representaban algo; quería conocerlo. Pero tenía que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

¿No fueron suficiente dos años?

Quizá

Al salir de mi cama busque mi celular para ver la hora

-Que mierda…-susurré.

Eran las 4:30 am

-¿Qué voy a hacer hasta las 7?—dormirme no era una opción… estaba aterrada.

Suspiré, y me fui a la cocina donde me prepare un café cargado y me distraje en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche una música…

Me levante apresurada a buscar mi móvil en la habitación, me golpeé en el proceso pero valió la pena.

"¿Puedo acompañarlas a desayunar?"

Volví a verificar la hora, eran las 6

-Ahg—de mala gana me apresuré al baño, y cinco minutos después salí para contestar el mensaje de Lucas.

"Dame 5 minutos =) "

Me vestí a toda prisa, deje mi cabello para el final y fui al cuarto de Alice para ver si tenía algo que hacer hoy.

-Bella, déjame dormir—murmuró pegándose más a sus sabanas

-Voy al trabajo, vuelvo en la noche

-Ujum…-me reí en silencio y salí justo cuando él tocaba la puerta.

Agarré mis cabello y lo cepillé con fuerza mientras caminaba a la entrada, abrí y el estaba ahí, sonriendo.

-Buenos días—saludó

-hola—un revoltijo se creó en mi estomago, sin razón alguna.-¿Qué se te antoja comer?—le invité a pasar y termine con mi cabello mojado.

-primero… café—sentí

-te gané, pero no me caería mal otra taza.—hice más café mientras sacaba huevos y el pan de la nevera.

-déjame y te ayudo… ¿Qué comerás tu?

-Cereal—dije al tiempo que sacaba la caja de encima del estante.

Tardamos menos de diez minutos en tener la mesa llena, no hablábamos mucho, yo estaba un poco distraída

-¿bella?—enfoqué la vista en él

-dime

-¿te pasa algo?—negué con la cabeza—estas extraña.

-estoy recién levantada—mentí—sigo dormida—me excusé

-no sueles estar tan confundidas por las mañanas

-es que no dormí casi—levante mi plato vacio junto con la taza y lo puse en el fregadero. A Alice le vendría bien el aseo. —espérame aquí—volvi a mi habitación y me hice una trenza porque mi cabello estaba peor que mi ánimo esa mañana.

Al volver Lucas estaba pensativo y concentrado en su teléfono; le daba vueltas en sus manos.-Hey—le llamé-¿listo?

-si—sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-ahora tu te ves extraño… ¿algo que decir?—tome mi bolsa, que había dejado en uno de los muebles y lo alcancé en la puerta.

-creo que viajaré…-pronunció y mis pensamientos sobre las expectativas del día se fueron al carajo.

-¿A dónde?—no pude evitar sonar alarmada

-a un seminario… en Florida, Miami—Florida… ¿Por qué sentía que tenía que recordar algo? ... Edward... Y se me revolvió el estomago. Él había dicho Florida, pero no especificó, yo rogaba con que el destino no fuera tan cruel

-oh... Bueno, está bien-¿que se suponía que debía decir?-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana-dijo serio.-oye... Te pido disculpas, se que te dijeron que solo trabajarías de Lunes a Viernes pero...-negué con la cabeza

-no importa-y yo misma sentí que mi tono de voz se endureció

...

En el trabajo había poco que hacer así que me conecte al MSN en la tarde y me encontré a Natie.

Natasha dice: Beeeellaaaaa! :D

BSwan dice: Hola mi niña :)

Natasha dice: Como estas?

BSwan dice: en el trabajo... Aburrida :/ ya se acabo la acción

Natasha dice: Genial! Entonces tengo algo que contarte... Pero debes prometerme

Natasha dice: que no te enojaras :)

BSwan dice: pides mucho, hablas poco... Ya cuenta!

Natasha dice: ... Bella promételo

BSwan dice: lo prometo! _ ahora dime

Natasha dice: He pensado en... Dejar de ser virgen :$

BSwan dice: que!?

No podia parpadear, no me esperaba una cosa como esa...

BSwan dice: me calmo... Cuéntame cómo es eso?

Natasha dice: Bueno... Marcos siempre me atrajo como hombre... Y ya besarlo no me basta

BSwan dice: si sabes que nadie te obliga a hacer eso, no? Marcos tuvo en cuenta todo eso cuando te pidió que fueran novios... El acepto que tenia que darte tiempo

Natasha dice: eso lo se perfectamente... El se aleja si me acerco mucho

BSwan dice: es porque eres muy hormonal xD

Natasha dice: no te burles...! Quiero hablarlo con el... Solo que no se como :S

Natasha dice: me ayudas?

BSwan dice: quieres que te ayude a hablar con tu novio sobre qué quieres tener sexo O_O si... Claro

Natasha dice: si lo pones asi suena mal...

BSwan dice; Jajaja ;) sorry... Lo que pasa es que sigo en Shock

Natasha dice: de vdd bells... Ayúdame, no creas que no me da vergüenza con el :$

BSwan dice: bueno... Te ayudare.

BSwan dice: antes de todo esto... Dile a Marcos que te traiga a Chicago! :) quiero verte mi ángel

Natasha dice: Yo le digo! :) y gracias por ayudarme...

Natasha dice: oye... Dime loca pero te siento diferente. Te pasa algo?

Solo con ella tenía ese tipo de conexión... Tal vez no la veia ni ella a mi, pero ambas sabíamos cuando la otra estaba mal. Raro, lo se...

BSwan dice: no te mentiré... Mi vecino me gusta :/

Natasha dice: si te toca lo mato!

Natasha dice: okno ._. Jaja

Natasha dice: Bells... Que te guste no tiene nada de malo :s

BSwan dice: no quiero que me guste -.-

Natasha dice: porque?

BSwan dice: quiero concentrarme en mi carrera, es una perdida de tiempo igual al final saldré lastimada :/

Natasha dice: tengo ganas de abofetearte

Natasha dice: Bella quien no arriesga, no gana

BSwan dice: yo no quiero ganar : ( Yo quiero no sufrir

Natasha dice: no te pongas terca

Natasha dice: que haya salido mal con Edward no quiere decir que salga mal con éste

Natasha dice: No todos los hombres son iguales...

BSwan dice: si... Bueno, primero lo voy a conocer mejor

Natasha dice: me parece bien

BSwan dice: dile a Marcos que viajen cuanto antes :)

BSwan dice: ah! Me olvidaba! Rose esta embarazada!

Natasha dice: Waaaaaa! *w* Que bien! :D

BSwan dice: si! Todos estan muy felices por ellos :)

Natasha dice: oye... Y Alice? Como quedo ese asunto de ustedes?

BSwan dice: umm... Ya lo arreglamos :D

BSwan dice: pero el asunto con Jasper... No se como quedo eso :S

BSwan dice: ella ya tiene nuevo novio -.-

Natasha dice: :O no se q decirte... Tpco me parece bien eso

BSwan dice: en fin... Oye nena me toca mi receso. Te llamare en la noche ;)

Natasha dice: ok! Cuidate bells

Natasha dice: Te adoro

Bswan dice: Yo tb te adoro :)

Cerré sesión con más cosas en la cabeza que antes, pero quería mantenerme ocupada, no quería pensar en que ya no vería a Lucas... Por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Mientras recogía mis cosas para ir a tomar un café una palabra quedo rondando en mi cabeza.

Dependencia.

¿Otra vez se repetiría eso? No lo creía... Yo era más adulta, estaba haciendo mi vida, estudio, trabajo, vivo sola. Ya no soy más la niña de 15 años. Camine hasta el ascensor y cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse él lo impidió.

-¿te puedo acompañar a comer?- su sonrisa era sincera y me miraba buscando una respuesta afirmativa.

-claro...-una vez que entró me sentí bien... No sabría cómo explicarlo. Era una sensación de bienestar, tranquilidad y todo eso que sientes cuando estas feliz.

-luego de comer no hay mucho trabajo...-dijo sin llegar a ningún punto.

-¿entonces?

-¿te gustaría que saliéramos al cine?-me giro a ver y sonreía, se notaba seguro de cada palabra pronunciada.

-¿no tienes que hacer maletas para mañana?

-de hecho... Contaba con que me ayudaras a hacerlas cuando regresáramos de la película...-sonrió mostrando sus dientes...

\- lo tenías todo planeado- le acuse

-si... Lo hice para que no pudieras decirme que no - me guiño un ojo

-¿no me vas a dejar ganar una?

-ya lo hago...- abrí la boca escandalizando el gesto.

-hieres mi ego—exclamé

-¿me das un beso? -no pude evitar carcajearme. Di un paso hacia el, como costumbre el colocó una mano en mi cintura mientras yo me estiraba un poquito y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y las risas del vestíbulo se callaron de golpe.

-Hey Lucas...-volví a mi posición original pero Lucas no me soltó

-Hola Mónica-saludo un poco incómodo

-Hola Bella...-solo le sonreí y quite la mano de Lucas de mi cintura, el quedo viéndome extrañado.

-¿Vas a subir?-Lucas salió del ascensor y yo hice lo mismo

-de hecho... Venia por ti-los tres formábamos un pequeño semi circulo en frente al ascensor...

-¿paso algo?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Hoy íbamos a comer con mi novio y su hermana... ¿Lo olvidaste?—Lucas se acomodo el cabello en signo de fastidio...

-si... Se me había olvidado

-Catalina está muy emocionada por conocerte... No me vayas a quedar mal-le advirtió Mónica.

-Bueno... Lucas me voy a comer, que les vaya bien-sonreí lo mas convincente posible y me encamine a la cafetería que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí.

La sensación no me era para nada familiar... Sentía coraje. Un poco de celos y por otro lado me sentía ilusa.

-Bella-escuche que gritaron mi nombre y voltee. Lucas corría hacia mi, me dieron ganas de sonreir pero en vez de eso frunci el ceño-¿No tenias una comida?-el llego donde me encontraba y sonrió

-Prefiero pasar un rato contigo

-¿qué paso con Mónica?

-Ella me va a excusar, no te preocupes por eso... Ahora vamos a comer-suspire y acepte sus palabras.

...

-Entonces... ¿De que es el seminario?

-Un nuevo Software, te lo explicaria... Pero no creo que sea tu idioma

-exacto-sonreí y di otro bocado a mi torta de chocolate

-¿te gusta mucho el dulce?—asentí-por eso yo soy una dulzura-ambos reímos y yo seguí comiendo... Sentía su mirada en mis movimientos.

-¿que película veremos?

-la que quieras... ¿Comedia o terror?

-mil veces comedia

-me lo supuse-termine de masticar y le dije-Escogería de terror... Pero ¿te gusta tu mano verdad?

-que pregunta tan rara...-se burló

-es que yo se que te gusta tu mano... Entonces si vemos una película de terror yo te quitare la mano

-¿como es eso?—sonreí

-En el instituto... Cuando finalizábamos un lapso un profesor sugirió ver una película... Para llenar las horas, entonces un compañero trajo una peli de terror... El chico que se sentó a mi lado me dijo que le podía agarrar la mano o algo así-sonreí al recordar a Mike Newton- y le hinque las uñas, el pobre aguanto toda la película pero le dolió... -Lucas estaba riéndose para el final de mi pequeño relato

-entonces nada de películas de terror contigo—acordó

... Acabando de comer regresamos al periódico y dejamos todo en orden, luego pasamos por nuestros departamentos a cambiarnos. Lucas me concedió una hora para que me arreglara, y en esa hora que fue desde las 4 a las 5 de la tarde hice muchas cosas.

Me conecte a MSN y le dije a Natie que la llamaría a eso de las 9... También llame a mi casa y le dije a mi madre que saldría y como me iba a demorar que me pasara con Mona... Hable con ella mientras decidía que ponerme y me quitaba la ropa...

Alice no había salido de su habitación, por lo que entre e hice que saludara a Mona por teléfono mientras yo tomaba una ducha rápida.

Al salir me pase por la habitación de Alice y hable 5 minutos con ella...Había llamado a Jasper pero el no contesto, por lo que dejo un mensaje de voz, pero se sentía sin ánimos... Sin embargo al mencionarle que saldría con Lucas ella salió de la cama y me llevo a la habitacion continua para arreglarme. Dijo que lo que había escogido estaba bien, pero que cambiara los converse por unos zapatos de tacón... Acepte de mala gana.

Termine de arreglarme y me sobraron 5 minutos, entonces yo fui y toque su puerta. Me abrió unos segundos después... Sus ojos me registraron y me sentí cohibida.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo sin ningún titubeo.

-Gracias ¿estás listo?-asintió. Me di la vuelta para darle espacio para que cerrara la puerta, pero él me tomo la mano y me atrajo hacia el. Sus manos se pusieron a los costados de mi cadera, tan pegadas a mí como la tela de mi blusa, y me acaricio hasta abrazarme. Yo por mi parte coloque mis manos en su cuello... Me nacía hacerlo. Pude sentir su calor, su respiración... sentí que algo me acaricio el cabello. Creo que me rozo con sus labios. Lo sentí suspirar y nos separamos; yo supuse que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, así que me sonroje. Me tomo una mano y con la otra libre cerró la puerta. Y así bajamos y fuimos todo el camino... No sabia que significaba, pero se sentía bien.

* * *

**Calma, pronto llegará Edward xD**

**Quiero agradecerles por agregar esta historia (y también las demás) en favoritos y por sus alertas. Así como sus reviews que me suben mucho el ánimo :3**

**Un beso, mañana les publico**

**MVB**


	29. Capitulo 28: ¿Si o no?

**Me disculpo por no haber subido capitulo ayer, pero es que tuve una tarde pesada.**

**Acá esta el capi, espero les guste :3**

* * *

**Capitulo veintiocho**

**¿Sí o no?**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, no debería volver a tomar… ¡no es mi costumbre! Y ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice.

Según mi reloj eran las 9:23 pm… llevaba durmiendo un par de horas, lo que me daba a entender que no había tomado tanto como parecía.

Mi espalda dolió en cuanto me reincorporé del sillón, trate de no moverme mucho sino me marearía. Alice estaba en el sillón individual, completamente inconsciente suspiré y me puse de pie para ordenar un poco nuestro desastre.

Empecé por la mesa de centro que tenía en frente. Me arrodillé y coloqué las copas y vasos en su correcta posición. A los pies de la mesita estaba una botella de vino, la cual también coloqué sobre la mesa. Recogí las servilletas del piso, y las que estaban en la mesa para meterlas todas dentro de la caja de pizza que abarcaba casi toda la mesa. Todo esto mientras hacía memoria de todo lo divertido de la noche, justo después de que me despidiera de Lucas, él cual partió hace más de 4 horas a Miami, Florida.

Sonreí al acordarme de él y de la noche anterior, que sin duda era un sábado que estaba entre mis favoritos.

Fuimos al cine a ver una película de comedia, de esas que me encantaban y reí durante toda su duración. Lucas se reía, no tanto de la película, sino de mi; decía que mi risa le provocaba risa. Me sonrojé varias veces al encontrármelo mirándome, pero todo fue muy lindo.

Al salir del cine tuvimos una pequeña pelea de cotufas, hasta que una ancianita nos regañó literalmente por hacer tanto escándalo, sin embargo, luego de eso dijo que hacíamos bonita pareja y pidió que nos besáramos a lo que contesté: no se ofenda, pero las películas románticas ya acabaron.

Lucas se carcajeó bastante y la ancianita me miró de mala forma, pero es que ¿Qué querían? ¿qué me besara con él?... bueno, sí, pero no.

Nos devolvimos a casa entre chistes y alguno que otro silencio de mi parte, pues estaba cansada…

Él dijo que no habría problemas sino le ayudaba a hacer su maleta, como era el plan principal, que podía irme a dormir si quería… pero le dije que estaba bien, así que entramos a su departamento.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de quitarme los tacones en su sillón, dijo que no le importaba, pero que teníamos que ir a su habitación para hacer la maleta, puesto que era grande y solo su cama la resistía. Yo no tuve ningún problema, más bien tenia curiosidad de cómo sería su habitación… ya saben, no muchos chicos son ordenados.

Me había hecho la idea de mucha ropa acumulada en una esquina, zapatos por doquier y papeles… pero fue muy al contrario.

Su habitación era de un azul oscuro, sus cortinas eran grises, y ¡se veía el piso! Jaja. Todo estaba en su sitio, se parecía a mi habitación por el orden.

Una gran maleta estaba sobre su cama, que al igual que la mía era matrimonial, y algunas camisas reposaban a una esquina de la cama. Caminé descalza dejando que la alfombra me hiciera cosquillas en los pies y me senté en su cama. El me pasaba la ropa y yo la doblaba mientras el acomodaba demás prendas en la maleta.

Le pregunté sobre el tamaño de su maleta, y si eso demostraba que se quedaría mucho en Miami, y se limitó a decir: Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Al final le saque la información completa; el seminario duraría dos semanas y él habia tomado las vacaciones del trabajo para quedarse más tiempo porque su mamá vivía ahí y quería hacer visita. En total seria un mes y medio… 6 semanas sin el. Y la idea no me gustó para nada.

Mis pensamientos siguieron… y recordé algo que me dejó paralizada por unos segundos

**Flash Back**

-No te pongas triste… tu también me abandonaste ¿recuerdas?—se sentó frente a mí, dañando todas las camisas que había doblado

-Dañaste mis camisas—dije frunciendo el ceño

-Son mías-corrigió

-Eso—me crucé de brazos y me recosté haciendo una mueca.

-Te ves muy linda—dijo en forma de burla

-yo se—repliqué

-No te enojes—pidió

-¿Quién está enojada?—suspiré y tire mis comisuras para abajo—son 6 semanas… te extrañaré—confesé

-Lo sé, yo también te extrañaré—sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas

-Dañaste tus camisas—dije de nuevo solo por decir algo

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo—señalé. Sonrió

-Me gustas—parpadee varias veces. No sabía que decir-…y mucho—me puse derecha, sentí como una mano de él se apoyaba en la cama, se estaba acercando a mí. ¿En serio pasaría o era mi imaginación?

-Tu también a mi—dije muy bajito, lo vi sonreír ladinamente… era muy guapo

Fue una simple atracción de cuerpos, yo sin darme cuenta también me incliné hacia él.

Su rostro al estar a centímetros del mío me provocó escalofríos, podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, imagínense, asi de cerca estábamos. Entreabrí los labios y mire los suyos con mucho descaro. Lo vi sonreír y me intrigó la expresión de su rostro, lo mire a los ojos y en ellos había mucha ternura, deseo, y emoción.

Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me acarició. Luego todo fue en cámara lenta.

Sus labios contra los míos se sentían muy bien… eran cálidos, suaves, firmes, me trataban con ternura. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración… no estaba muy consciente de que el yacía encima de mí, pero me gustaba…

Mis manos, con timidez lo rodearon acariciando su espalda y jugando a medias con su cabello, mi corazón latía rápido y el mordió mis labios tomándome por sorpresa. No puedo negarlo… me encantó el gesto desinhibido.

Lo sentí terminar el beso, todo se volvía un simple roce… y demasiado pronto para mi gusto, terminó.

-No me disculpare… llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso—dijo con una sonrisa atrevida y hermosa en su rostro. No pude evitar en reparar en sus labios… estaban casi rojos al contraste con su piel blanca.

-Dañaste tus camisas—dije por decir, y el rió. Se acercó a mi y me beso a frente diciendo: Te extrañare.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me devore los sesos pensando en si realmente todo eso había pasado... Me sorprendí al encontrarme tocando mis labios; si había pasado.

Luego de eso seguimos ordenando su ropa. Le bromee varias veces cuando el silencio se prologaba. En una ocasión le dije: debiste besarme al final... Así no tendríamos que estar incómodos mientras terminamos la maleta. El se limito a decirme que no se arrepentía y que ese momento fue perfecto. También dijo que los silencios los podíamos llenar con mas besos, pero le replique que si lo hacíamos nunca terminaríamos su maleta...

Al terminar de hacer la maleta busque mis zapatos en la pequeña sala y estaba pensando en cómo despedirme de él, pero como casi siempre el me tomo por sorpresa.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de mi apartamento... Yo abrí y el quedo afuera. Dijo: si te quiero besar... ¿Tengo que pedir permiso?

Me limite a sonreír y mi mano, sin permiso alguno acaricio su mejilla... Mi otra mano hizo lo mismo, y parecía como si yo lo fuera a besar, pero él me imito y terminamos besándonos así... con las manos en nuestros rostros en un gesto muy íntimo y delicado.

Le dije buenas noches y cerré la puerta... Solo para abrirla y abrazarlo.

No pude evitarlo y le pedí que no se vaya. Me dolía el hecho de pensar que no lo vería, era extraño... Yo nunca había sido tan demostrativa en mi cariño.

Ahí, sentada en medio de una resaca sonreí por lo que siguió luego de eso... También me sonroje, pero no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme; como había dicho Lucas: "No pasara justo la noche antes de que me vaya. No sabes lo mucho que también te deseo, pero quiero poder despertar a tu lado sin tener que preocuparme por llegar al aeropuerto"

Eso me lo dijo a causa de que cuando fuimos a dormir en su departamento. Bueno... Yo tenía otros planes aparte de dormir, y el gentilmente dijo que aun no.

No me sentí mal, por el contrario él compartía mi locura pero sabía controlarse. Yo por mi parte, tan inexperta era que no sabía cómo.

Dormimos en una posición que me resulto divertida y un poco atrevida; El me pidió que me acostara de costado atrás de él y que pasara mi pierna sobre su cintura, que le acariciara la espalda y que me quedara quieta. Así lo hice, y fue bastante cómodo... Lo fue aun más cuando el comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, y poco a poco fuimos durmiéndonos.

Me desperté tarde... Pero en el momento justo en el que él se estaba yendo. Lo abrace muy fuerte y le desee un buen viaje, mientras yo en mi pijama estaba conteniéndome las ganas de llorar (?) Y de decirle que no se fuera.

Lo vi partir, me dejo la llave de su departamento, por si Mónica llegaba a necesitar algo, por poco me olvidaba que ahí vivía otra persona.

El resto del día me la pase en mi habitación con Alice viendo películas al azar y bebiendo gaseosa por desayuno, hasta que ella ordeno 2 pizzas y salió 30 minutos a la tienda de licores y trajo cerveza, bebidas energéticas y vino, del que ella sabía que me encantaba. Y solo dijo: es hora de divertirnos.

No sé cómo me deje convencer por ella... Era ridículo beber sin control; ridículo e irresponsable.

Hicimos nuestra fiesta personal... Que duro hasta una hora antes, cuando Alice termino por dormirse en el sillón, y yo me dedique a terminar la botella de vino. Y aquí estaba el resultado: mi departamento vuelto mierda, un dolor de cabeza horrible, esa sensación de no sentir el cuerpo.

Mientras me ponía de pie me maree y eso, por alguna razón hizo que me acordara de un día, hace un año, cuando hablando por video llamada con Natalie empezamos a tomar. Yo con vino, ella con ron... Era una cosa muy extraña. Al final las dos terminamos hipando y cuando me quise levantar me maree, justo como ahora.

Eso me hizo recordar que tenía que llamarla, ya que la noche anterior no lo había hecho.

-primero me daré un baño-acorde conmigo misma.

Seguí caminando despacio hasta la cocina y bote todos los desperdicios que tenía en las manos. Me fui a bañarme y en eso me demore una hora... O más o menos.

Al salir, no me fijé en la hora y simplemente llame a Natie aun estando en toalla.

Esperé que repicara y nada.

Llamé de nuevo y esta vez me contestaron:

"Alo?" dijo somnolienta

"Hola Ángel ¿estabas durmiendo?"

"Ujum…" escuché una voz al fondo, supuse que era Marco

"¿Esta Marco contigo?

"ujum…" me pegue la frente con el dorso de la mano, debí fijarme en la hora

"Pásamelo" pedí

"Hola Bella"

"¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

"solo a ti se te ocurre llamar a esta hora" se burló

"no me fijé, disculpa. Acabo de despertar, me duele la cabeza"

"¿hubo fiesta?"

"sabes que no me gusta, y que por eso no tengo costumbre, pero yo diría que si, si hubo fiesta. Pero una chiquita… con Alice nada más"

"¿Cuál fue el motivo?

"ummm…."

"Jajaja no me digas, están despechadas"

"no todas tenemos la suerte de Natasha" le recordé

"oh si…" dijo pensativo

"¿ocurre algo?"

"Bella… llamas en Mal momento"

"¿Por qué?..." hubo un silencio. Mi mente estaba lenta, así que pregunté el porqué de nuevo…

"Umm… ¿Natasha te comentó algo fuera de lo común ayer?"

"no llamé"

"¿No habló contigo de eso?"

"No te estoy entendiendo un rábano…" y luego la respuesta llegó a mi. Su tono sugerente lo delató "¿Estas vestido Marco?" lo escuche toser "Respóndeme" exigí

"Bella… ¿te vas a enojar?"

"¿Estas vestido, si o no?"

"bueno pues…"

"¿Natasha sigue siendo virgen?" y me sorprendí al ser tan directa, de seguro todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol "Mierda Marco… ¿Si o no?"

"Hablas con ella luego… Adiós Bella mía" y cortó. Me puse a gritar en ese instante y lancé el teléfono por ahí, luego el dolor de cabeza fue horrible.

* * *

**De recompensa, cuando acabe de betear el siguiente capitulo lo publicaré n_n**

**¿Reviews?**

**MVB**


	30. Capitulo 29: Visitas

**Aqui estoy de nuevo :3**

**Si tengo chance mañana les publico otros capitulos, todo depende de como me vaya en la mañana**

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo veintinueve**

**Visitas**

Me recosté tratando de tranquilizarme pero un grito interrumpió mi tranquilidad. Inmediatamente me puse de pie, Alice gritaba.

-¿Qué pasa?—grité histérica en medio de mi carrera. Al llegar no pude evitar poner cara de asco—Alice… ¿no pudiste llegar al baño?

-No pongas esa cara, ayúdame—tragué mi asco y pase por un costado del vomito de Alice

-aparte de esto—señalé al piso- ¿estás bien?—negó con la cabeza—Venga…-la tome de un brazo y la saqué del sillón.—Vas a tener que limpiar esto—me miro con cara de borrego tristón y solo pude sonreír—Es tu culpa, no debiste tomar tanto

-Tú en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo

-No entiendo… ¿Qué pasó?

-Joder bella, Jasper no quiere verme—sus ojos se aguaron y le froté la espalda.

Al llegar al baño la metí en la bañera, comencé a desvestirla y la dejé terminar entre lagrimas, pero siempre vigilándola.

Por mi parte me tocó limpiar su desastre, esto pasaba en urgencias con algo de frecuencia, al menos eso decían los de tercer año. Yo aun estaba en el primero.

Terminé de limpiar y cuando me di cuenta eran las 12 de la madrugada. Dentro de siete horas me tocaba ir a trabajar

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

-Bella, por última vez, cámbiate ya tenemos que irnos

-Alice... Por última vez, no iré-seguí tecleando, lo tenía en la cabeza y me urgía plasmarlo

-dijiste que me acompañarías-chilló desesperada, la ignore. Conocía muy bien sus nervios, pero decidí que ese no era mi asunto

-Bastante hice con hablar con él-le recordé- Discúlpame-dije deteniéndome a mirarla-pero estoy inspirada, y eso no pasa muy seguido.-hizo una mueca y se acercó a abrazarme, me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo

-gracias. Vuelvo en la noche-le sonreí y seguí escribiendo.-acuérdate de comer-me gritó justo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

Suspiré.

Seguí escribiendo por el resto del día, era impresionante lo inspirada que me encontraba, quizás mi subconsciente había decidido volcar todas mis ganas de verlo en la escritura. No lo sé con certeza, yo solo seguí escribiendo mi historia.

Lucas llamó a las 6 de la tarde, yo estaba comiendo por primera vez en el día pero no me importó dejar eso y contestar.

Así había sido nuestra comunicación, una vez al día, en la tarde y hasta casi las ocho de la noche. Lo extrañaba... Bastante. Pero había aprendido a continuar mi día con una sonrisa y ansiando la noche para su llamada o para llamarlo.

Al terminar de hablar con él, me conecte al MSN, quería distraerme un momento antes de volver a mi escritura.

Y ahí estaba él...

No sé que fue... Pero algo me llevó a escribirle

BSwan dice: Hola! :)

Edward Masen dice: Hola linda

Edward Masen dice: Como estas?

BSwan dice: Muy bien! Y tu?

Edward Masen dice: genial... Un poco cansado. Oficialmente he llegado a suelo Yanqui

BSwan dice: :O vaya! Y en que parte de Florida estas?

Edward Masen dice: Jacksonville, pero planeo hacer turismo por Miami.

BSwan dice: ah... Y para cuando irias de turismo?

Edward Masen dice: la otra semana... Primero quiero acomodarme aquí. Tu que tal has estado?

BSwan dice: pues ahora estoy terminando de comer, disfrutando de mi domingo, muy tranquilo todo :)

Edward Masen dice: jajaj me tocara hacer turismo en tu cuidad para sacarte de tu monotonía

BSwan dice: jajjaja :p

Edward Masen dice: lo digo enserio!... Claro, si es que estas disponible

BSwan dice: ummmm...

Y era en éstos momentos en los que deseaba que Lucas me terminara de decir que éramos.

BSwan dice: disponible si estoy, no ves que ando metida en mi dpto? XD

Edward Masen dice: jajaja muy lista, hablo de que sino tienes enamorado

BSwan dice: ahhh!

BSwan dice: pf...! Pues novio formal, no :p

Edward Masen dice: entonces los hombres de allá están muy ciegos

BSwan dice: yo me encargo de quitarle los ojos

Edward Masen dice: Jajajjaja chica lista.

La charla siguió, yo me olvidé de seguir escribiendo y él dejó el descanso para más tarde.

Yo estaba riéndome de una historia que le había pasado en el aeropuerto cuando tocaron mi puerta.

Camine rápido hasta la puerta, pensé que era Alice que había olvidado sus llaves, así que al abrir ni siquiera mire quien era y me devolví a la computadora, pero una mano me agarró del brazo haciéndome girar

-¿Ya no saludas?-No podía creer lo que veía. Pegué un grito que hasta a mi me sorprendió. No esperaba a nadie, mucho menos a

-¡Marcos!-me lancé a los brazos de mi italiano favorito y Natie no tardo en hacerse escuchar

-¡Yo pensé que me querías mas a mi!-Solté a Marco y abracé a mi alta y hermosa amiga

-Mi Ángel-dije en medio de nuestro abrazo-¿por qué no dijeron que vendrían?- me separe y los vi. Un chico alto, guapo, exitoso, y ella... Una niña a penas, delicada, hermosa e igualmente alta. Hacian una bonita pareja y los envidie por un segundo.

-Era sorpresa-dijo el

-Así que... ¡Sorpresa!-concluyo ella. Yo sonreí, e inesperadamente me sonrojé, me había olvidado de Edward.

-Pasen-dije tratando de acomodar mis ideas.

Marco paso las 3 maletas que llevaban mientras que Natasha se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Esta bonito tu depa-comentó.

-Yo sigo sin creer que estés aquí-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Bueno... Gracias por excluirme-dijo falsamente ofendido Marco

-A ti ya te he visto aquí-le dije recordando cuando el me vino a visitar en mi primer mes en Chicago. -Oigan... ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Agua-dijeron ambos y sonrieron... Pf... Desde que terminaron por consumar su relación, Natie me había dicho que estaban más juntos que nunca.

Pero aún me acuerdo la gran rabia que me hicieron pasar...

**Flash Back**

Mi día paso lentísimo considerando mi resaca de anoche y que no dormí nadita por andar consolando a Alice, y no es que me queje, solo puntualizo un hecho.

Al llegar a mi departamento estaba literalmente muerta. Eran las 5:50 de la tarde y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero tenía una pila de cosas para lavar, tenía que cocinar para mañana y limpiar un poco. Sin embargo me dio mucha cólera que Alice utilizara el pretexto de Jasper para no hacer nada.

Fui hasta su habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama. Ella estaba boca abajo y la televisión estaba encendida.

-Alice-le llame, pero nada-¡Alice!-grite y ella dio un saltito y levantó la cabeza.

-Hola Bella... Te ves cansada-la mire sarcásticamente

-lo se-respondí cortante-¿qué has hecho en todo el día?

-Nada-dijo volviendo a su estado depresivo

-¿como diablos piensas pagar la otra mitad de la quincena?

-Mi papa me envía dinero bells...

-Tienes que hacer algo-seguí alegando- ¡distraerte! Te vas a enfermar si sigues así

-ya se...-se volvió a acostar y como cosa rara pegue un grito

-levántate y lava los platos, limpia la sala y ordena el baño. Tu cuarto también-le grité todo y me fui a mi habitación a bañarme y ponerme cómoda para luego cocinar lo de mañana.

Estaba desvistiéndome cuando Lucas llamó.

Hablamos una hora, porque le dije que tenía algunos asuntos que hacer, y no le mencione mi resaca de anoche porque me avergonzaba y sabia que no le agradaría eso.

Teniendo el teléfono en la mano me acorde de mi Ángel, no tan Ángel.

Marque su número y espere.

"Alo?" - ¿acaso ella no tenía identificador?

"Hola Natasha" -trate de sonar seria

"Uh... Hola Bells..."

"Llame anoche"

"Si me dijo Marcos... ¿él te dijo algo?"

"Nunca fue claro. ¿Me podrias explicar tu?"

"Hee... Bueno pues... Anoche... ¿Bella te enojaras?"

"Solo dime"

"Promete que no te enojaras"

"Aja, lo prometo"

"Anoche hice el amor con Marco"-yo quede sin palabras"¿¡bella!? ¡No te enojes! Si pensaba decirte, pero tu estabas tardando mucho en hablar con el y solo paso y..."

"Que tal fue?" -le corte

"Jajaja" -su risa era avergonzada-"Hermoso... Ummm... Bastante... ¿Cómo se diría?"

"¿Bastante...sexual?"-ambas nos reímos- "Ya enserio... Dime"

"Pues, único bella. Él fue bastante delicado, bueno -tosio- al principio"

"Jajajajaja ok niña sin tantos detalles"

"¡Me ruborizo!"- Chilló

"¿Ayer porque él no me quiso decir?"

"Dijo que le parecía un tema de chicas"

"Idiota"

"¡Hey! No lo insultes... En parte tenía razón"

"Ajaaa..."

"No me digas que no te ibas a enojar si él ayer te decia: Bueno le acabo de quitar lo ángel a tu ángel"-hizo una mala imitación de su acento y me reí a carcajadas.

"¡Pues claro que me iba a enojar! Pero, ¿sabes lo horrible que es dormir con una duda en la cabeza?"

"La próxima no pasa"

"Vale... ¿Y se cuidaron?"

"Ummm... Déjame recuerdo..."

"Natasha!"

"Jajaja calma bella, si nos cuidamos"

"Okey... Bueno mi ángel, no tan ángel, te dejo porque estoy muy cansada"

"Bella! No me digas que tu ¿también...?"

"Ahg ¡contigo ya no se puede hablar! Estas hecha una pervertida"

"Mala, era broma."

"Jajaja vale cariño, descansa"

"Tu también Bells, te adoro"

"Y yo a ti"

**Fin del flash Back**

Les di su agua y charlamos unos minutos antes de que el sonido del chat en MSN se volviera parte del ambiente

-¿con quién hablas?-Natie se levanto, y yo me quede estática en mi lugar. No sé cómo, pero logre llegar antes que ella a la silla y me senté-¡Hey! Dime con quién chateas-le sonreí con condescendencia-oh... Vale-ella al entender volvió al sillón junto con Marco y yo aproveche y lei lo que me escribía Edward

Edward Masen dice: Hey bella

Edward Masen dice: estas ahí?

Edward Masen dice: BEEELLAAA!

Edward Masen dice: Tengo sueño corazon, sera que ¿tu tb te dormiste?

Edward Masen dice: tic tac tic tac

BSwan dice: Looo sientoooo!

BSwan dice: es que me llegaron visitas

Edward Masen dice: quienes?

BSwan dice: te acuerdas de Natasha?

Edward Masen dice: vagamente... Pero si.

Edward Masen dice: ella llego hasta Chicago? No era de LA?

BSwan dice: ahí está el punto, vino con su novio, Marco.

Edward Masen dice: ah, vale... Entonces hablamos luego?

BSwan dice: claro! :D tienes que decirme cuando me visitaras

Edward Masen dice: no faltara mucho ;) pero ya sabes que primero tengo asuntos que atender aquí

Edward Masen dice: tu no te moverás de ahí, al menos eso creo xD

Edward Masen dice: pero de que nos vemos, nos vemos.

Edward Masen dice: y te cumpliré la promesa que te hice... Te acuerdas?

BSwan dice: he... No mucho. Cual?

Edward Masen dice: no sé donde, ni como, pero conseguiré un lago, un bote y una cabaña.

BSwan dice: Jajajaja

BSwan dice: por poco lo olvido BSwan dice: sisi luego hablamos de ello ;)

Edward Masen dice: un beso hermosa, dulces sueños.

Y el cerro sesión. Por dios que tenía las manos heladas. ¿Qué hacia el acordándose de esa promesa? Que yo supiera el tiene una memoria del asco, y yo nunca fui gran cosa en su vida... A no ser que me equivocara...

-Bella-me llamo Marco. Gire y vi que Natasha se había quedado dormida en su hombro-será que ella duerme aquí hoy y luego ¿la paso conmigo a algún hotel?-negué rápidamente con la cabeza

-Nada de hoteles, ustedes dormirán en mi habitación, yo me acomodo con Alice

-¿segura?-asentí sonriendo. Me levante y le ayude con sacarle los zapatos a Natasha, luego él la cargó hasta mi cama, y yo fui por mi teléfono.

"Sera que puedo dormir en tu cama? En la mía no estás, pero al menos ahí está tu aroma :$ "

Le mande ese texto a Lucas y en 2 minutos me contestó.

"Lo que tú quieras mi amor, mi cama es tu cama. Ten dulces sueños, conmigo ;)"

Los colores se me subieron a la cara... Por un lado estaba ese extraño recuerdo de Edward y por otro él...

Suspire y deje de pensar estupideces. Conteste rápidamente

"Te adoro"

"y yo te adoro a ti"- contesto un minuto después.

Deje el teléfono y fui con Marco para ayudarlo a acomodarse en mi habitación. Y en ese instante se abrió la puerta... Alice.

Me devolví a mitad de camino, Alice venia sonriente... Eran buenas noticias supuse

-¡Hey!-le salude

-¡Bella!-dijo chillando- No se qué carajos le abras dicho a Jazz... Pero ¡me ha perdonado! Hablamos, fue todo muy intenso... Llore bastante, fui muy idiota-ella hablaba rápido y mi mente trabajaba a su ritmo para comprenderla.- Iremos con calma, yo termine hace mucho con Mario, el ni siquiera me gustaba mucho, menos hice algo con el... Pero ¡estoy muy feliz!-termino e inhaló mucho aire.

-Bueno...

-¿y esas maletas? ¿Quién llego?-ella asomo su cabeza y justo en ese instante salió Marco-Wow... ¿Hola?

-Buenas-dijo sonriente el italiano

-Bien... No me diste tiempo de hablar. Alice, el es Marco, Marco ella es Alice-hice los gestos correspondientes y ellos estrecharon mano.- El vino con Natasha-susurre lo ultimo

-¿¡Que!?-su exclamación me dio a entender que no fue una buena noticia... -¿donde está?

-se quedó dormida.-dijo Marco adelantándoseme- Bella nos dejo su habitación... Pero si tienes algún inconveniente podemos...

-No-se apresuro a decir Alice-No tengo problema-sonrió-solo quería conocerla, pero ya será mañana...

-Y si me disculpan hermosas señoritas, yo me ire a dormir-dijo dando un paso mas y besando mi mano, hizo lo mismo con Alice y se marcho a mí, ahora su, alcoba.

-Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar...-asentí

-pero mañana en el desayuno, por cierto cocinas tu.-le di un beso, tome las llaves del departamento de Lucas y estaba por irme

-¿A dónde vas? Pensé que íbamos a dormir juntas...-dijo confundida

-Voy al apartamento de al lado, tengo mucho sueño-me di la vuelta y me volvió a llamar-Dime-conteste un poquito obstinada

-se te olvida el teléfono-le sonreí a forma de disculpa y me devolví a tomarlo, luego simplemente me fui.

Entre con cuidado por si Mónica estaba ya dormida, me sorprendí al no encontrar nadie en el lugar, sin embargo eso me dio un poquito mas de confianza. Camine directamente a la habitación de Lucas y me meti en sus sabanas que aún conservaban su aroma. Hundí mi rostro en sus almohadas y me deje ir por el cansancio.

La semana se me paso volando con Natasha y Marco como invitados. Todos los días eran agitados y siempre había alguna cosa que hacer.

Para mi buena suerte Alice se comporto muy bien con Natie y viceversa. No digo que ya son las mejores amigas, los dos primeros días tuvieron algunos encuentros verbales y el tema de conversación era yo, pero al final llegaron a un punto en el que todo estuvo dicho y se dedicaron a conocerse.

El humor sarcástico de Natie y la velocidad para darle la vuelta a todo de Alice hizo que se rieran la mayor parte del tiempo, y en una ocasión salieron en una cita doble, esta demás agregar que yo no fui porque estaba trabajando.

Yo estaba muy feliz por estar con mi ángel después de tanto tiempo, y si no hubiese sido porque trabajaba me la pasaba todo el día a su lado, pero nos quedo tiempo en las noches para divertirnos. Sin embargo tuve uno que otro inconveniente con ella por culpa de Edward... Ella simplemente estaba en desacuerdo con que yo hablara con el. En parte entendía su preocupación, pero yo tenía en claro que odiar a alguien no es una buena forma de vivir y que el fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, le debía mucho, incluso esta historia.

Llegamos al punto en el que le prometí no tener nada con el, yo estaba bien con eso, en mis planes no estaba volver con él. Por otro lado no la entendí cuando me dijo que no le agradaba mucho Lucas, ¡Ella fue la que me dijo que lo intentara!

Dejamos el tema, y seguimos divirtiéndonos, yo seguía fascinada con mis invitados aunque se hayan invitado solos. Marco en una ocasión nos sorprendió a las tres con un almuerzo. Obviamente fue una pasta, muy deliciosa por cierto, Alice quedo encantada, Natie más enamorada y yo goce un rico almuerzo.

Jasper paso un par de días en el departamento, el se hizo buen amigo de Marcos y yo sentía que las partes de mi vida se estaban juntando.

Y de momento solo faltaba él... Y aun me quedaba un mes sin el.

* * *

**:D a mi me encanta Lucas, y Bella está enamorada... todo es muy lindo *-***

**Un beso chicas!**

**MVB**

**:D **


	31. Capitulo 30: Mariposas Encabronadas

**Feliz Inicio de semana!**

**:D Aqui está lo prometido!**

* * *

**Capitulo treinta**

**Mariposas Encabronadas**

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a ver a Natie?—rodeé los ojos mientras terminaba de apagar la computadora

-Alice... acabamos de hablar con ella—ella se quedó pensando un momento mientras yo, internamente, me preguntaba ¿Por qué Lucas no se habrá comunicado?

-Tienes que darme su número

-¿Acaso piensas robarme la amiga?—bromeé

-Si...—y no supe si lo dijo a broma, pero seguí apagando la computadora mientras con la otra mano bloqueaba y desbloqueaba el teléfono para ver si habia llegado un mensaje de Lucas. Ya sé, era un poco patético.

-Hey—me llamó

-Dime—dije en un tono completamente desanimado, y no sabía el porqué

-¿Y Lucas?—Mala pregunta...

-No sé—traté de sacar de mi mente el estúpido sentimiento de soledad que tenia, pero trabajar los sentimientos con la mente son cosas que el corazón no entiende. —Llamaré a Mona—dije en voz baja.

Desbloqueé de nuevo el celular y justo en ese momento entró la llamada de Lucas, sin pensarlo mucho le di "ignorar" y marqué el número de teléfono de mi casa.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar al sillón más grande, era un poco incomodo a comparación del que estaba en el departamento de Lucas, pero dejé de pensar en todo con respecto a él en cuanto escuché a Mónica.

Hablamos por más de dos horas, y es que tenía muy descuidada a mi sobrina, casi tanto como a mi pagina en FB, pero traté de disculparme, y ella muy comprensivamente me dijo que no interesaba, pero que para comunicarnos mejor se crearía una cuenta de correo electrónico, cosa que me aterró.

"Hay muchas cocas mala por internet"

"lo sé" dijo como si fuese un estúpido comentario

"¿Qué te enseñan en el colegio? ¿A contestarle mal a tu tía?"

"ummmm... si" me reí, ella tenía una mente muy rápida para tener solo 9 años

Le dije al final que le crearía el correo electrónico, pero que tenia terminantemente prohibido crearse un FB, aceptó de mala gana, pero me sentía en la responsabilidad de cuidar su inocencia, al menos por ahora que habían tantos casos de enamoramientos cibernéticos.

En ese momento, pensando en amores cibernéticos me acordé del Blog de Edward, con quien no había hablado hacía ya tiempo, así que a pesar de la pereza que cargaba encendí de nuevo la computadora y fui a la cocina a servirme un poco de vino, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre en estos momentos en los que me sentía sola.

Alice se había ido a su habitación a hablar con Jasper por teléfono, y me parecía raro que ella no fuera con él, por supuesto que en medio de mis pensamientos y por haber pensado en ello, alguien tocó mi puerta y yo preparando alguna astuta frase para Jasper me sorprendí cuando al abrir la puerta no era quien esperaba.

No pude decir nada

-Creo que me merezco un abrazo...—sonreí con algo de remordimiento, hacia algunas horas yo había ignorado una llamada de él... probablemente era para recogerlo en el aeropuerto.—No, no estás viendo un fantasma, ¡ven acá!—agarró mi mano que aun estaba en el pomo de la puerta y me atrajo hacia él, un segundo después, ya estaba entre sus brazos y por fin reaccioné.

No dije nada, me limité a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia... nunca había extrañado tanto alguien... no era lo mismo que extrañar a mi familia, se sentía como tener ganas de vomitar, en el buen sentido de la frase, y concluí justo cuando lo hizo el abrazo, que eran mariposas encabronadas.

Permanecimos cerca, el me miraba a los ojos, y yo no pude aguantarle la mirada por más de dos segundos, algo dentro de mí, me hacía sentir culpable.

Sentí como su mano se posó en mi mejilla, él intentaba que yo lo mirase, pero terminó por volverme a acercar a él, esta vez con más lentitud y sus labios estaban en mi coronilla, yo podía oler en su cuello la loción que tanto me gustaba, me sonrojé.

Escuché los pasos de Alice hacia la cocina, y me separé lentamente de Lucas, le sonreí y tomé su mano, como ya era costumbre. Me siguió hasta la pequeña sala, se sentó justo en el momento en el que Alice reparaba en nuestra presencia.

-Hey, Hola Lucas—corrió hacia nosotros y le besó la mejilla, el correspondió pasando un brazo por su hombro y dándole un medio abrazo. Yo solté su mano, me giré y apague el monitor de la computadora, luego me senté junto a Lucas.

-Estas muy callada, eso no es normal.—recosté mi cabeza en su brazo, que posteriormente el quitó para pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros y así quedar recostada en su pecho.

-No te esperaba sino hasta dentro de dos semanas...—dije en voz baja—Creo que estoy en shock—dije con una risita que a ninguno convenció

-No soy tan guapo para deslumbrarte...—él trataba de aligerar mis sentimientos, pero ni yo sabía que me pasaba, debería estar feliz; ya lo tenía de vuelta.

-¿Estas incomoda?—comencé a sentir su voz endurecerse, a él no le gustaba mi comportamiento inexplicable, y considerando su poca paciencia y extrema sensibilidad, debía cambiar mi comportamiento.

-No sé, me siento rara... ¿Cómo te fue?—comenzó a apartarme y sentí una punzada en medio del pecho junto a un vacio en el estomago.—No te vayas...—susurré

-¿Qué tienes?, en serio—sacudí mi cabeza

-Tonterías mías...—miré nuestras manos juntas, y fugazmente Edward pasó por mi cabeza, sin pensarlo le miré, lo atraje hacia mi, y rocé sus labios esperando una respuesta, la cual obtuve de una forma muy sutil.

Apenas un roce entre ambos y yo me sentía con la adrenalina a millón, quise intensificar el beso, pero el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y nos separó.

-Esta muy rara—dijo en un respiro

-Te extrañé—confesé—demasiado. —coloqué mis manos en sus brazos y los acaricié hasta que el me volvió a juntar con sus labios y mes manos fueron a parar a su espalda.

Me fui inclinando hacia él hasta el punto de encontrarme encima, el beso era una mezcla de sensaciones las cuales no me dejaban pensar, nuestras manos hacían pequeñas pero significantes caricias, que en mi opinión, ya no eran suficientes.

No sabía porqué, pero me acordé de Alice también, y me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué pasó?—dijo alarmado, con una mirada de susto que encontré divertida.

-Alice está aquí...—le dije sonrojándome estúpidamente.

-Supongo que tu también te aguantas las escenas de ella con Jasper...—dijo relajándose en el sillón...

-Pues nunca me quedo de espectadora—le aclaré

-Entonces no creo que Alice venga de espectadora...—dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Ya dejaste tus maletas?—asintió

-¿quieres ir para allá?—me mordí ligeramente el labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido, y que para mi significaba aceptar o no al placer.

Si, tenía miedo, él también lo sabía, pero confiaba en él, finalmente confiaba en alguien y no iba a echarme para atrás.

-si—dije sonriente, me coloqué de pie y le ayude a levantarse. En mi cabeza hice una inspección de mi cuerpo, vagamente recordaba haberme puesto lencería con encaje... pero no lo podía asegurar, pensé en el ultima depilación que me hice y encontré de que había sido la noche anterior en un extenso baño que muy merecidamente me di. Entonces un poco más segura de mi misma me dije que de seguro yo le iba a gustar, y traté ferozmente no pensar en algo muy concreto porque si no me retractaría y no sería bueno.

Le dije a Lucas que me esperara un momento, que iría a avisarle a Alice que saldría con él, porque aunque no lo crean ella era muy capaz de utilizar ese estúpido truco de colocar un vaso de vidrio en la pared, solo por curiosidad, así que mejor le inventé que saldría a cenar, y ella como estaba distraída con Jasper no pudo notar mi enrojecimiento o mi continuo arreglo de mi cabello como un tic nervioso.

Tome una ligera respiración y me encontré con el en la puerta, donde di un último vistazo a todo, sin saber exactamente el motivo, y cerré.

-¿Está ahí Mónica?

-Creo que olvidé comentarte que ella se fue... al parecer ahora vive con su novio.—una vez que lo había dicho, todo me pareció razonable al recordar las varias veces que entré al departamento y nunca la encontré.

-Me parece entender, por como lo dices, que no estuviste de acuerdo con ello...—lo vi hacer una mueca con la boca mientras abria la puerta

-Pues hablamos por teléfono, y no es el mejor medio de comunicación, mucho menos si consideras que no puedes entender a ciencia cierta lo que quiere decir la otra persona. Me parece algo apresurado, no le dije que no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella lo malinterpretó así—abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara.

No sabía a dónde ir, si al sillón o a su habitación, así que esperé de pie junto a él, estaba nerviosa y se me notaba perfectamente, pero era consciente de mi decisión, lo quería a él.

-Pues... espero que arreglen las cosas.—se acercó a mí y coloco un mechón detrás de mi oreja, un poco de película ¿Verdad? Pero es que a veces a él se le salía lo romántico, mucho más si nos encontrábamos solos.

-yo también te extrañé—sonreí

-Dos siglos después, me lo dice.

-No puedo decir algo que es obvio... Estas mujeres de hoy en dia, todo hay que dibujárselo—no contuve una carcajada

-Miami te cambio... ¿He?

-Pues... extraño bastante la vista, los edificios de noche son un verdadero espectáculo, pero hubiese querido que estuvieras conmigo, y mirarlo juntos.—me hizo girar y me abrazó desde atrás, lo sentí bajar su cabeza hasta mi cuello y me respiró para luego darle un beso cosa que no pude impedir, pero que me causó muchas cosquillas haciendo que juntara el hombro con el cuello y de paso, le golpee la nariz sin querer.

Me aparté de él y estábamos riéndonos cuando al mirarlo no aguante las ganas e hice que sus manos me rodearan y las entrelacé entre ellas. Yo subí mis manos hasta su rostro y con la yema de los dedos lo recorrí hasta llegar a su cuello y me desvié por sus hombros y espalda.

-Estas juguetona hoy...—dijo con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado antes y sonreí con malicia.

Me apreté más a él y me gustó la sensación, bese su cuello y el con sus manos acariciaba la parte baja de mi espalda. Mi respiración se estaba acelerando y en el proceso de eso encontré sus labios, los cuales frenaron mis desesperadas hormonas, pero a cambio hicieron que cayera en el más profundo placer que nunca antes había sentido.

En ese punto ya no pensaba en nada, solo en él y en sus caricias que ahora se repartían en mi espalda y labios. Ahí en medio de su departamento me sentí muy nerviosa, cuando él se separó de mi boca, y acarició con sus labios mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello no pude aguantar un gemido chiquito, qué más que avergonzarme hizo que él avanzara en sus pasos y yo retrocediera.

Las condenadas mariposas encabronadas no me daban tregua, y sus manos tampoco...

Sus labios que ya se encontraban en mi cuello hacia que mi respiración se volviera irregular y que me moridera los labios constantemente, todo eso sin contar que mis manos no sabían donde quedarse.

Yo, toda inexperta y el todo un don Juan como me lo imaginaba, era un cuadro extraño que casi podía ver al mismo tiempo que sentía todo aquello que él me provocaba. Sentí que tropecé con algo y nos detuvimos para esquivar una pared entrometida, yo sonreía y el estaba más atractivo que nunca. No sé, me sentía en el cielo.

-Estamos intensos...—comentó para luego dejar un casto beso en mi cuello.

-¿Estas diciendo que ya no habrá más intensidad?—se rió ante mi comentario, y yo también, pero en verdad me preocupaba el hecho de que no siguiéramos.

-Vamos... rápido. —agrandé mis ojos hasta el punto del pánico

-Tenemos casi 30 minutos entre la sala y aquí, y estamos en el pasillo—Exclamé

-Exagerada—sonrió, pero al siguiente segundo se puso serio- ¿Estás segura?—suspiré

-¿Crees que llegué hasta aquí para solamente mirar tu cama?—me sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes y sus manos aprisionaron mis caderas al compás de su boca, que besaba mis labios.

Sonreí, me sentía muy bien a pesar de estar en medio de una situación completamente nueva. Estaba feliz, me sentía poderosa, el me daba ese poder.

Continúe pensando sobre... mejor dicho no seguí pensando; sus caricias eran más entretenidas.

Sin embargo llegado al punto de estar en la habitación, desaceleramos de nuevo y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña queja...

-Argh—luego me callé la boca

-¿Pasa algo?—dijo sin saber exactamente si reírse o enojarse

-Nada...—me senté en el filo de la cama y él se acercó estando sobre mí pero sin colocar todo su peso sobre mi.

Pequeños besos, respiraciones aceleradas y corazones muy activos... Fui inclinándome hasta terminar acostada por completo y fue ahí cuando me entró algo de pánico. Era inevitable que él no lo notara, pero sus acciones comenzaron a estar acompañadas por palabras...

-Confía en mi...-dijo cuando paso sus labios por el lado derecho de mi cuello...

Al seguir bajando por mi cuello, mis manos comenzaron a tocar su espalda y con las uñas hacia líneas sin sentido que aumentaban en presión dependiendo de donde el besara

-Eres mía-dijo en un tono suave, sonriendo contra mi piel. Estaba en el inicio de mis pechos y besaba delicada pero constantemente.

Poco a poco fui subiendo su playera y él la mía, el poder se desvaneció y me sentí vulnerable, era algo grande lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no había vuelta atrás y mucho menos podía arrepentirme porque de algún modo estaba consciente de que quería todo esto.

Sin la parte de arriba el contacto piel con piel era delicioso, no podía dejar de acariciarlo y respirar su aroma. Volví a sentir las mariposas cuando sus manos tocaron mi vientre y una mano hábil de él agarró el botón de mi jean. Me miro y yo a él, terminé sonriendo y apoyándome sobre un codo para besarlo.

Nos adentramos más en la cama, terminé por colocarme sobre él, traté de obviar el bulto entre sus piernas ya que cuando me cercioré de ello se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y encontraron el broche de mi brasier; lo desató hábilmente y contuve la respiración. Pero a la hora de quitármelo el se incorporó, se sentó y me abrazó; deslicé los tirantes, el quitó la prenda y pegada a él comenzamos a besarnos.

Sonreí contra sus labios al momento en que él se detuvo, me quede sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como su mirada me recorría, él colocó su mano en mi mejilla y me acarició, se inclinó y beso el inicio de mi clavícula, abrí los ojos y vi la penumbra de la habitación.

Nos hizo girar volviendo a quedar él sobre mi y me besó los pechos; al principio no supe cómo reaccionar pero sus acciones tan cargadas de deseo y amor terminaron por relajarme.

Hundí mis dedos en su cabello sin poder evitar los gemidos, que aunque eran pequeños, sabía que le indicaban mis zonas más sensibles.

Al llegar a mi pantalón comenzó a bajarlo y mi ansiedad creció pero él tenía un no-se-qué que hacía que me soltara por completo, era eso o yo ya no estaba pensando. Me dediqué a disfrutar del suspenso al que había decidido someterme, todo era lento pero intenso y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Besó la parte interna de mis muslos, acelerando mi pulso, colocó un dedo sobre la tela de mi panty y bajó acariciando encima de la tela, poniéndome a mil.

-¡Lucas!—Me quejé. Se rió al ver mi cara de desesperación, supuse, y volvió a mi altura para besarme.

Era mi turno, deduje.

En medio del beso bajé mis manos a su pantalón y estaba muy nerviosa pero nunca se me notó, desabroché y bajé a media pierna sus jeans, él terminó de quitárselos.

Siguió la ronda de besos y me atreví a rozar mi pierna contra su entrepierna dejándolo helado por un segundo, luego de eso todo fue más intenso...

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

La sonrisa estúpida nunca abandonó mi rostro, era increíble que hace algunas horas todo fuese tan diferente. Seguí mirándome al espejo, baje la mirada por un momento y al siguiente segundo él estaba detrás de mi, me abrazó por detrás y dejo un beso en mi cuello, sonreímos.

-Quería despertar contigo—respiró contra mi piel y estuve a punto de no escuchar lo que dijo

-Tenemos más días—le dije tímidamente.

-Todas las que quieras—acordó.

...

Edward Masen dice: Entraste, te hablé y no me contestaste

BSwan dice: am... si, perdona. Me entretuve

Edward Masen dice: y con qué te entretuviste? - No sé porqué pero leí eso en un tono poco amistoso, sin pensarlo contesté:

BSwan dice: llegó mi novio de viaje, y me entretuve ;)

Edward Masen dice: ah, ok

Escuché unos pasos y minimicé la conversación, era Alice.

Al mismo tiempo tocaron la puerta, me levanté, saludé a Ali con un beso y abrí la puerta, sin creer quien era ¿Es que aun no acababa mi día?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Nos leemos el viernes :***

**MVB**


	32. Capitulo 31: Condenados Celos

**Capitulo Treinta y uno**

**Condenados celos**

Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez, me dolía la mayor parte de los músculos y la posición permanente en la que dormí a causa del cansancio tampoco ayudo. Pero sonreí al darme cuenta de que él seguía a mi lado, y yo durmiendo entre sus brazos me había despertado. El momento era muy romántico... Yo mirándolo y el durmiendo plácidamente, pero termino en cuanto me dieron ganas de ir al baño; con cuidado libere mi abrazo sobre él y busque con la mirada una prenda para ponerme. Encontré mi blusa y su camisa, pero escogí su ropa por simple capricho de mujer, me la coloqué y camine sin hacer ruido hasta el baño. Termine de medio asearme y la sonrisa estúpida nunca abandonó mi rostro, era increíble que hace algunas horas todo fuese tan diferente. Me mire al espejo y me gustaba lo que veía, el hacía que me sintiera diferente, especial. Seguí mirándome al espejo, baje la mirada por un momento y al siguiente segundo él estaba detrás de mí, me abrazó por detrás y dejo un beso en mi cuello, sonreímos.

-Quería despertar contigo-respiró contra mi piel y estuve a punto de no escuchar lo que dijo

-Tenemos más días-le dije tímidamente.

-Todas las que quieras-acordó. Bostezó y apoyo su cabeza contra mi espalda - ¿Hoy es lunes?-y fue cuando yo también me acorde

-Joder... Si.-me libere de su agarre y camine con la intención de buscar un reloj ya que las cortinas no me indicaban en que parte del día estábamos, pero Lucas me agarro por la muñeca haciéndome detener

-Por cada mala palabra que digas, te morderé -dijo con tono pícaro y serio

Arqueé una ceja -¿de cuándo acá no puedo decir "malas palabras"?

Hizo un mohín-No me gusta, se escucha mal-Fruncí el ceño y hasta cierto punto me enojo, pero lo deje pasar

-Muérdeme porque... ¡Mierda! Vamos tarde-le saque la lengua y forcejeamos hasta que consiguió morderme los labios.

Entre los juegos nos dimos cuenta que eran las 9 am, y que ya no teníamos oportunidad de llegar al trabajo, pero en vez de preocuparme por eso me encantó pasar toda la mañana a su lado.

No nos la pasamos metidos en la cama, luego de nuestros juegos el aprovecho para bañarse y yo para ponerme siquiera las bragas e ir a la cocina a prepararnos algo de comer. Durante eso no puedo negar que me moría de ganas de ir a tomar un baño también, pero el insistió en que descansara durante un día por ser mi primera vez, y aunque no le pude objetar nada, no me sentía tan mal como se suponía que siempre decían en los documentales sobre sexo, solo estaba cansada por el esfuerzo físico.

-Bueno, podría acostumbrarme a esto-dijo en cuanto le tendí una taza de café

-Es solo por hoy-dije antes de sacarle la lengua y llevar las panquecas que había preparado.

-ummm... No...-dijo muy sonriente.

-Entonces ¿nos reportamos enfermos?

-Para el periódico yo aún sigo de permiso. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?-sentí una extraña sensación de comodidad que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir

-Pues es diferente... Y no sé si seguiré ahí cuando comiencen mis clases

-Cierto que ya tienes compañera...-y me acorde de Alice

-Oh...

-¿que?-dijo con la boca llena sacándome una carcajada

-Que no llegue a dormir...

-Claro, como estas tan lejos de casa...-dijo sarcástico- tienes que tomar un bus, un taxi y un tren para llegar...-seguí riendo hasta encontrar un punto por rebatirle

-puedo simplemente pagar un taxi para que me lleve a donde quiera

-O puedes decirme a mí, te puedo dar un aventón- me guiño un ojo

-gracias-sonreí y me pregunte a mí misma como habíamos llegado a ese punto, y el hecho es que con él todo era así, fácil.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, yo estaba pensando en lo que haría durante el día, tenía que ir a darme una vuelta por la universidad para ir a ver las clases que escogería para el nuevo semestre, el cual empezaría en un mes y medio.

-Bella?

-si-dije sorprendida por la interrupción

-¿Cómo sigue Alice y Jasper?-su pregunta me extraño, pero igual le conteste

-pues ya se arreglaron, hable con Jasper un día antes de eso

-¿y que le dijiste?-bueno, ese interés ya estaba raro

-Pues... Que pensara si una tontería en verdad valía la pena de estar separado de la chica que ama...

-Ellos tienen bastante tiempo juntos...-se aventuró a decir

-De hecho, llevan juntos 4 años.-asintió sin decir mucho mas- ¿por que la pregunta?

-es que... De verdad me encantaría repetir esto-deje mi comida por un momento, sentí algo en el estomago

-¿Esto?-inquirí

-No sé, te parecerá tonto, considerando que vivimos tan cerca, pero te quiero aquí...-yo estaba intentando colocar los puntos claramente sobre la mesa. ¿Quería que viviera con él?

-Pero... Vamos... Rápido-dije repitiendo sus palabras de ayer.

Sonrió de forma condescendiente, como deseando no haber dicho nada.-Si, fue un comentario tonto.-me levante, y al llegar a su lado me arrodille junto a el. Le sonreí e hice que me diera un beso

-¿Me ayudarías con mi ropa?-el me miro confundido-Tengo mucha ropa, y nunca he visto el antiguo cuarto de Mónica...-comprendió por donde iba mi comentario y negó lentamente

-Es muy apresurado-entrecerré los ojos, me puse de pie y me senté en su regazo

-Por una vez en mi vida, no quiero pensarlo mucho.

-¿y si no funciona?-rodee los ojos

-No ves el futuro, solo lo sabremos intentando

-Umm...

-Hey! Me estoy cansando de convencerte-el coloco su boca en mi cuello y comenzó un rastro de besos que me hicieron perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.-¡Lucas!-le regañe separándome en contra de mi voluntad

-Es divertido

-¿el qué?

-Como puedo convencerte-sonreí, sabiendo que en verdad ese no fue el hecho, me incline hacia él y volvimos a besarnos hasta que volvimos al principio: La cama.

Pero no fue para lo que seguro están pensando, nuestro viaje a la cama estuvo lleno de besos y de sus palabras que suelen dejarme sin respuesta, ¿que podía esperar? El era un buen escritor.

-oye belleza...-le sonreí y me sonrojé

-dime...

-me encantas...

-y tu a mi

.

.

.

No establecimos la rapidez de mi mudanza, pero dejaría de dormir en mi apartamento y estaría con él.

Sin embargo no accedí a trasladar mi computador a su morada... Consideraba aquel artefacto como un diario, y eso no estaba en mi planes compartirlo, pero como toda buen pensadora que era llegue al punto de convencerme de decirle a Lucas mi anterior relación, y no estaba muy segura de su reacción; aunque poco se podía hacer al respecto, eso formaba parte de mi pasado.

Antes de regresar a mi apartamento nos sentamos un rato a ver TV como cosa rara en nosotros... Aunque algo me dijo que así como yo, el tenía algo que contarme...

-Lucas...-me giro a ver con esa expresión de ser sorprendido entre pensamientos...-sabes a que me refería cuando dije "quiero hacer algo sin pensarlo mucho"?

-conociéndote, me hago una idea.

-a ver... Dime

-no se en concreto... Quizás no jugaste a verdad o desafío...-le golpee el brazo por su mal chiste...

-no, mira... Es que hay una razón por la cual a veces me pongo muy...

-¿insegura?

-si... Fue que me enamoré de un chico por internet... Ya sabes, un cyber amor

-¿y que paso?

-no iba a ningún lado con esa relación... Termine dándome cuenta de que no me quería como yo a él... Eso me pego fuerte...-sus ojos captaban cada gesto que hacía, y sentí la terrible necesidad de que me abrazara pero eso de sentir pena por otra persona es desagradable...

-que estúpido... ¿Cómo no pudo quererte?

-algún día le preguntaré...

-entonces por eso eres así... Créeme que algo imaginaba cuando una vez me comentaste que confiabas en poca gente... Me supuse que alguien no te correspondió o te traicionó...

-¿fui un poco obvia?

-algo... Yo por mi parte también tengo una historia similar... Tienes que tomar papel y lápiz, será un bestseller.

-bobo!-dije sonriendo...

-bueno... Conocí a una chica por internet, también. Era de Miami pero vivía bastante lejos de mí, seguimos con la relación a distancia e imagínate mi seriedad con ella que se la presente a mi mama. Ella luego, no sé qué paso dejo de escribirme igual, y a la final terminamos...

-hija de su...-

-te voy a morder-advirtió con mirada dulce. - el punto es que duramos un año y medio... Y también me pego bastante, con decirte que mis dos amigas querían matarla

-¿cuáles amigas?

-¡si! Se me olvido, tengo que presentártelas.

-Pues esperare ansiosa-se hizo un silencio y me supuse que el estaría procesando la charla, así como yo también lo estaba haciendo.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo-dije interrumpiendo el ruidoso silencio

-¿cual?

-Que tú no arrastraste tus malas experiencias a tu siguiente relación, yo si lo hice. Cuando tenía algún pretendiente casi siempre terminaba posponiendo todo, como queriendo protegerme

-Pero ya estoy aquí-dijo besando mi frente y sonreí

-Si, ya estas aquí

Una hora después Lucas se fue a comprar víveres y yo me fui a mi departamento esencialmente a cambiarme de ropa para ir a la universidad para averiguar las materias. Eso me ocupo más o menos 3 horas de mi vida, y estaba exhausta de una manera que no podía creer.

Al llegar a casa me libere de los zapatos, deje los papeles encima de alguna cómoda y me desplome en mi cama, quedando casi inmediatamente dormida.

Me desperté al sentir un peso hundir la cama, era Lucas por supuesto que se había preocupado cuando no le conteste los sms que había mandado, y una vez aclarado el asunto seguí durmiendo mientras él se fue a su apartamento y acomodo sus cosas del viaje.

No dure mucho más dormida, eran las 6 pm para cuando decidí ver que había de comer en mi refrigerador, encontré una salsa para pastas y puse a hervir agua previamente mandándole un mensaje de texto a Lucas preguntando si tenía apetito, y me dijo que si.

No había visto a Alice en todo el día y me pareció raro, aunque no lo suficiente como para ir a verla, y quizás también me olvide con tantas mariposas revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Antes de que estuviera la cena lista decidí entrar un rato en la computadora y me encontré con que estaba apagada, cosa rara ya que pensé haber apagado solo el monitor. Supuse que Alice la había utilizado y apagado luego, no le di mucha importancia.

Al entrar, sólo abrí MSN no lo revise y pase a FB para revisar mi página, que gracias a Natie aún seguía viva. Me ocupe un rato de ella y me entraron ganas de escribir, así que abrí mis documentos y de repente me acorde de lo que había venido a hacer aquí en la computadora ayer...

Ingresé a internet y busque el blog de Edward... El cual estaba conectándose por msn en cuanto entre al blog.

BSwan dice: Hola Edward!

Edward Masen dice: Hola bella

BSwan dice: uh... Que seco, pareces desierto

Edward Masen dice: pues no ha sido un buen día, pero... ¿Como estas?

Edward Masen dice: ¿ahora no me vas a dejar hablando solo?

BSwan dice: lamento escuchar q tu dia ha sido... No tan bueno

BSwan dice: ¿a que te refieres con que te deje hablando solo?

Edward Masen dice: Entraste, te hablé y no me contestaste

BSwan dice: am... si, perdona. Me entretuve

Edward Masen dice: ¿y con que te entretuviste? - No sé porqué pero leí eso en un tono poco amistoso, sin pensarlo contesté:

BSwan dice: llegó mi novio de viaje, y me entretuve ;)

Edward Masen dice: ah, ok

BSwan dice: la sesión de msn se inicia automáticamente, y a decir verdad no esperaba que el llegara

Edward Masen dice: ummm... Vale

Edward Masen dice: ¿con que ahora tienes novio?

BSwan dice: sip! :D

Edward Masen dice: pues me alegro por ti

Edward Masen dice: oie... ¿Y desde cuando tienes novio?

BSwan dice: unas semanas... Luego el se tuvo que ir de viaje...

Edward Masen dice: afortunado el chico...

Escuché unos pasos y minimicé la conversación, era Alice.

Al mismo tiempo tocaron la puerta, me levanté, saludé a Ali con un beso y abrí la puerta, sin creer quien era ¿Es que aún no acababa mi día?

-disculpa... ¿Sabe donde vive Mónica Mendoza?-el aun miraba detenidamente un papel, y no me había visto la cara...

-si... ¿De parte de quién?-pregunte más para cerciorarme que para saber quién la buscaba.

-mucho gusto...-al fijar sus ojos en los míos inmediatamente sonrió.-cuanto tiempo bella...-el tono de su saludo cambio, ahora me trataba de tu, cómo siempre había sido, le sonreí de vuelta y el me escaneo por completo.-estas más hermosa-se adelantó un paso y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias... Digo lo mismo, la edad te sienta bien Jacob.

Cómo acordándose del motivo de su visita, volvió a mirar el papel

-decías que buscabas a Mónica...

Asintió-de hecho vengo por unas cosas de ella...

-¡entonces se conocen bastante!-me sorprendí

\- de hecho si... Aunque yo no tengo demasiado tiempo en chicago

-vale...-hice pequeñas historias en mi cabeza sobre el porqué Mónica estaba involucrada con Jake, pero mi imaginación no estaba demasiado activa.-pasa, ahora te llevo al antiguo departamento de Mónica.-se adentró a mi departamento, me ocupe por un minuto de mi cena y le dije que me esperara ahí, mientras yo daba apenas cinco pasos y tocaba la puerta de Lucas, el cual no demoro en abrirme.

-Hey... ¿Esta lista la cena?-le sonreí pero negué con la cabeza

-Alguien está buscando el departamento de Mónica-frunció el ceño

-Dile que pase entonces...-hice una mueca y no supe cómo explicarle quien era, así que el regreso conmigo al departamento...

-Hey Jake...-se colocó de pie de inmediato y su semblante cambio en cuanto vio a Lucas.-Él es Lucas-le señale y me refugie de sus miradas extrañamente incomodas.

-¿Que estabas buscando?-el tono de Lucas no era amistoso.

-Una caja que estaba en su armario...-Jake se volvió a sentar que yo volví al lado de Lucas, le pase el brazo por la cintura y oculte mi mirada de Jacob.-¿ya puedo ir?-Lucas asintió, me dio un beso en la frente, se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

Jacob camino tras él y me sonrió en el camino.

Yo no podía relacionar nada de sus acciones, estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Suspire, volví a la cocina, apague la pasta, y escurrí el agua, luego de eso fui al departamento de Lucas, encontré a Jacob de pie delante del sillon, eso significaba para mi que no lo habían invitado a sentarse...

-Toma-Lucas salió del cuarto que estaba antes del suyo, llevaba en sus brazos una caja de cartón cerrada.

El poco contacto que hicieron ocurrió cuando se pasaron la caja, lo cual me dejo más confundida.

Una vez la caja en los brazos de Jake, se giró ignorando a Lucas y me sonrió

-¿Cuando nos volvemos a ver Bells?-sonreí tímidamente y dije

-ya sabes donde vivo-dije como lo obvio- y si no me encuentras déjame un mensaje con el portero

-Claro hermosa. Yo no he cambiado de número, por si estabas pendiente-No recordaba a Jake tan... Galán, pero supuse que era por la presencia de Lucas, el cual debo decir no se veía nada feliz, pero al percatarse de que lo miraba de reojo, me sonrió, se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano, captando la atención de Jacob.

-Yo si he cambiado un par de veces el número... Ya sabes, los teléfonos y su cuidado no son lo mío-ofrecí como disculpa

-¿y qué tal el correo electrónico?

-pues, es aún más divertido... Me lo hackeo un ex compañero del instituto.

-Seguro le dijiste que no cuando te pidió ser tu novio-se burló, y yo me sonroje

-Fue algo así...

-Vale, entonces no te interrumpo más-se acercó y beso mi mejilla, para luego dedicarle una mirada fría a Lucas y salir del departamento.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, y fue realmente incomodo...

-¿Tú lo conoces?-pregunte en susurro

-Él es el novio de Mónica-No pude ocultar mi sorpresa... ¿Jacob? Y ¿ella?

-Pues... Wow...

-y tú, obviamente lo conoces-señaló

-Si... Alice también lo conoce, en mi vida el siempre aparece en momentos inesperados...

-¿Cómo ahora?

-Hablaba de una vez que estaba con Alice en el bosque, y había un tipo... Raro, y el llego con su padre y nos defendió-le explique

-Ah... Jacob el salvador-le mire sarcástica y el hizo una mueca-¿Esta lista la pasta?-pregunto en un tono mas suave

-Si-dije irritada por su estúpido comentario, solté su mano y regrese a mi departamento.

-¿Estas molesta?—Pregunto al momento de yo entrar a la cocina

-Si dejaras tus...—y como no estaba de ánimo para sus mordidas, dije—condenados celos, yo estaría mucho mejor—él sonrió muy confiado y dijo

-Te ves hermosa enojada

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

-¿Qué hiciste que?—dijo en un tono que sugería que sino soltaba rápido la información, me la pasaría mal

-Pues si...

-Y entonces... ¿Ya son novios?—me quede muda por un minuto

-Pensándolo bien... nunca establecimos que somos, pero creo que si—me sentí un poco insegura... ¡Por Dios! Nunca había reparado en la falta de título que había, y si lo pensaba mejor no lo necesitaba, pero ya saben... estos complejos de chica de 19 años, son de lo peor.

La música seguía igual de ruidosa y eso me fastidiaba un poco, sin embargo estar con él en un sitio como este era totalmente nuevo para mi, y luego de un par de bebidas estaba más al tono con todos a mi alrededor.

Considerando que no era una bailarina, ni que me supiera que música estaba bailando disfruté bastante del momento. Todo era risas y trago tras trago, hasta que te das cuenta que a veces las ciudades más grandes pueden llegar a ser el pañuelo del mundo...

* * *

**Mañana les traigo otro capi, este fue un regalo por sus lindos favs y reviews **

**Beso**

**MVB**


	33. Capitulo 32: ¡Comienza la función!

**Capitulo treinta y dos**

**¡Comienza la función!**

Hace algún tiempo, mientras mantenía una conversación por chat con Natasha, me di cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba la importancia de las malas y buenas decisiones, y por supuesto lo que nos llevó a escogerlas.

Yo tenía, en mi adolescencia, aquel pensamiento sobre Dios, y el destino, pero al avanzar entre las pruebas que yo misma ocasione con mis decisiones y acciones, me di cuenta que siempre buscamos darle un nombre para aquello que nos beneficia, o que al contrario, nos hace caer. Llámesele suerte, destino, el plan de Dios, mala suerte, karma, etc, nunca ha importado como se le llame, y con esto no quiero ofender a los creyentes, solo quiero exponer mi punto de vista sobre un punto simple: No importa que nos llevó a hacerlo, al final eso terminara por llevarnos hacia donde merezcamos estar en la vida.

Al final, lo que importa es lo que decidimos, y lo que hacemos con ello.

Recordé toda esta controversial conversación, donde Natasha tenía un punto diferente al mío, en un instante, cuando tuve que tomar una difícil decisión...

-Bella, ¿De verdad te gusta este?-me miro queriendo sacarme del, horrendo, vestido

-Me da igual, pero este en particular, lo odio-me cruce de brazos y espere que buscara otro con la dependienta.-¿De verdad tengo que buscar un vestido?-vocifere desde el cambiador, y me apresure a quitarme el vestido y ponerme mis seguros Jeans.

Y no, no hablaba sobre la decisión de escoger un vestido, era mucho más importante.

Ya había pasado un mes, y fue de muchos cambios.

He dormido con Lucas casi todas las noches, nos acomodamos en nuestra rutina y hemos tenido diferencias. Créanme, vivir con un hombre no es fácil, aunque nunca pensé sobre la dificultad.

En ese mes también tuve más contacto con Jacob, por ende, con Monica, la cual paso de caerme bien a ser alguien más que saludar. De echo nunca tuve nada en contra ella, solo descubri como era, y llegue a preguntarme ¿cómo pudo ser amiga de Lucas?

Jacob seguramente veia algo que yo ignoraba, pero ella me parecia totalmente hipocrita y se hacia la victima si las cosas no salian como a ella se le daba la gana.

Pero aprendi a sobrellevarla con algunos juegos de palabras que la dejaban callada y ya no le quedaban ganas de meterse conmigo.

Sin embargo tambien durante ese mes habia deseado que los días se truncaran para no volver a la universidad, y eso era inusual porque me considero del tipo nerd de chicas. Era solo que me sentia como una niña al lado de Lucas, que le quedaba casi nada para terminar, y yo que recién empezaba.

Suspire y sali tomando de mala gana el vestido negro que Alice erroneamente escogió. Camine por la tienda que estaba casi vacia a excepción de los vendedores, deje el vestido en su lugar, mire al otro lado y vi en un maniqui un vestido rojo, que se veia para alguien... Con mas curvas, pero quise probarmelo. Era cuestion de subir o bajar mi autoestima.

Una vez dentro del probador, vi que me quedaba bien el vestido... Todos irian de etiqueta, y yo no sería la excepcion.

Era el baile de inicio de semestre, que coincidia con un aniversario de la facultad de medicina, entonces en vez de hacerlo en octubre, junto con una fiesta de disfraces, celebraremos el no-se-cuantos años de la facultad.

Volvi a quitarme el vestido, me cambie y lo lleve a la caja, pagaria 350$ pero valia la pena, eso y considerando que tenía mas de lo usual en el banco me daba cierta holgadez en mis gastos.

Busque a Alice con la mirada, pero no la pude encontrar, asi que sali y Fui a un puesto de helados a seguir pensando sobre la decision que habia tomado.

Una vez en una de las sillas del pequeño establecimiento segui el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Mi cumpleaños se acercaba, cumpliria 20 y estaba emocionada por primera vez en mi vida. Supuse que como siempre la pasaría con mi familia, pero Lucas queria pasar conmigo tambien ese dia... Debido a lo cual nacio mi disyuntiva. ¿Seria buena idea presentar a Lucas ante mis padres?

-¿Interrumpo?—dijo alice sentándose rápidamente y chocando su hombro contra el mio.

-Si, un poco—contesté sonriente.

-Compraste el vestido que...—me miró horrorizada, pero negué con la cabeza lentamente—Ah, ok, me asustaste—reparó en la bolsa que estaba a mis pies y no tardó en abrirla.—Mierda—susurró—es hermoso—me felicitó, supuse.

-Gracias... me quedaba bonito.

-Entonces apúrate—Exclamó—Tenemos que buscarle unos zapatos de tacón a esto—terminé de comer mi helado a la carrera, pagué y me seguí de compras con Alice por el resto de la tarde.

Lo poco que quedó de tiempo para mis pensamientos Alice me hacía utilizarlos para decidir cuál par de zapatos escoger, fue una tarde divertida a pesar de todo.

Regresamos a nuestro departamento y lo que encontramos no fue muy agradable.

Jasper y Lucas estaban sentados en el sillón, muy pendientes del televisor, gritaban y a su alrededor estaban cotufas y cervezas... me quedé estática en la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?—pregunté en voz alta, pero nadie me contestó. Alice estaba aún más perpleja que yo, pero tenia al menos una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando menos imaginé, comenzaron a gritar, y supuse que alguien habia anotado. Obligué a mis pies a moverme hasta la cocina, donde dejé las bolsas de las compras, me serví un vaso de agua y camine lentamente hacia ellos, tratando olímpicamente de no pisar las cotufas o derramar alguna botella.

-Bueno... Hola—dije sentándome en el borde del sillón, al lado de Lucas.

-Hola hermosa—contestó sin mirarme. Fruncí el ceño-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien...—me crucé de brazos y vi como alice se sentaba en las piernas de Jasper, pero este a su vez la hacía a un lado para poder ver la TV. Alice le pegó en el hombró y él reaccionó.

-Ya llegué, entérate—le regañó.

-Si, ya sé que llegaste cariño—dijo mirándola por unos segundos y después concentrandos en el futbol.

-¿Estas de broma Jasper Hale?—Oh, oh, el nombre completo apareció. De verdad alice se habia enojado. Contuve una risa, Lucas me miró y sonrió abriendo sus brazos al mismo tiempo y me senté en sus piernas con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa chiquita?—Jasper ahora no se veía tan pendiente del televisor...

Alice se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta su habitación, haciendo que Jasper la siguiera. A ese punto yo estaba riéndome, Lucas igual.

-Que par...—comentó

-Son novios... así son—le dije dejando un beso en su mejilla. Hice ademán de levantarme pero no pude porque el me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?—trataba de descifrar la expresión en mi rostro para ver si no me había enojado

-A dejar mis compras en mi habitación...—le sonreí.—sigue viendo el partido.

-¿No quieres verlo conmigo?—su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa...

-No entiendo casi nada de futbol americano...—dije en tono de disculpa

-No importa, yo te explico.

-Te vas a aburrir...—le sonreí

-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo—terminé por aceptar y me senté a su lado casi en la misma postura en la que estaba Jasper antes, solo que yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en una palma porque intentaba concentrarme para entender...

Cuando el equipo al que le iba Lucas, anotó, grité igual que él sintiendo la emoción del juego, y fue muy divertido. De pronto me encontré gritándole al televisor y diciendo groserías por lo bajo, malhumorándome cuando el otro equipo anotaba y así fue hasta que terminó el partido.

-¡Ea! Fue muy entretenido ver este partido—dije sonriente, a lo que en respuesta Lucas me tomó con sus dos manos por el rostro y me besó en serio.

-yo también me divertí—dijo finalizado el beso. Me sonrojé, y cuando terminé con la acumulación de sangre en mis mejillas miré alrededor.

-Tu ordenas todo esto—señalé las cotufas, tanto derramadas como las que estaban aún en la bolsa, y a las botellas llenas y medio llenas de cerveza, que estaban en el piso.

Me levanté esquivando todo, tomé mis compras y fui a mi habitación, no sin antes escuchar cómo Lucas gritaba el nombre de Jasper, supongo para que lo ayudara a limpiar.

Me di un baño relajante, me coloqué mi pijama y fui a la habitación de Alice en cuento escuché que encendieron la aspiradora aquellos dos. No tenía idea de donde dormiría hoy, no esperaba la visita de Jasper, mucho menos sabía que hablaba con Lucas. No le di mucha importancia y entré a la habitación de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Se puede?—asomé la cabeza y la encontré leyendo un libro. Qué raro.

-Ya estas adentro, termina de pasar—cerró su libro y estaba algo seria, supongo que pensativa.

-¿han discutido Jasper y tú?—soltó una carcajada

-¿Lo dices por mi cara?—negó—es por el libro que estoy leyendo...

-ummm... vale—me senté en el borde de la cama...

-Tienes que decirme algo, ¿verdad?—asentí.

Había pasado un mes desde mi primera relación sexual con Lucas... y había mantenido eso como un secreto para todos, incluyendo a Natasha. Alice estaba ajena de todo eso, ella notaba obviamente de que no dormía casi en el departamento, pero yo siempre tuve un punto sobre el sexo. Solo lo haría cuando estuviera segura, el dilema se encontraba que ella no estaba enterada que estaba segura sobre Lucas...

Comencé a decirle sobre esa noche, sin muchos detalles, al final las palabras salieron de mi boca con resote incluido

-...¡Que hice el amor con Lucas!—me tapé la cara cual niña avergonzada.

-¿Qué hiciste que?—dijo en un tono que sugería que sino soltaba rápido la información, me la pasaría mal

-Pues si...

-¿Cuándo?

-Ya te dije... hace un mes, él día que él llegó de viaje. ¿recuerdas?

Me miró perpleja y luego habló-Y entonces... ¿Ya son novios?—me quede muda por un minuto

-Pensandolo bien... nunca establecimos que somos, pero creo que si—me sentí un poco insegura... ¡Por Dios! Nunca habia reparado en la falta de titulo que habia, y si lo pensaba mejor no lo necesitaba, pero ya saben... estos complejos de chica de 19 años, son de lo peor.

-Bueno...—La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Jasper cansado, supe que era momento de una retirada.

-Hablamos lugo Alice...—me levanté, le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché a mi habitación, donde no encontré por ninguna parte a Lucas, pero estaba tan cansada que me metí entre las sabanas, tome el móvil y le escribí un mensaje de texto

"¿Donde te metiste?"

"Estoy en la habitación, donde estas tu?"—contestó a los segundos

"Estoy en mi habitación :p "—no esperé una respuesta y caí rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

Al despertar, me vi sola en mi cama, me dolia todo el cuerpo, sobre todo los pies de la caminata monumental por el centro comercial. Encontré mi celular en mi veladora, tenía dos mensajes de texto.

Medio abrí los ojos y leí:

"llegue a TU habitación y estabas muy dormida. Te dejaré descansar. Hoy dormiré en mi habitación pero te extrañaré."

"He ido a reportarme en el trabajo, te llemó Jacob a tu departamento. Era muy temprano, le dije que aun dormías, escríbeme en cuanto te levantes. Un beso"

Uy... no me podía hacer una idea de su estado de ánimo en este momento, eran las 9 am, estaba demás decir que no llegaría al trabajo.

No sabia como interpretar el llamado de Jacob tan temprano, pero tuve que dejar el tema a un lado cuando me fui a bañar, tenia que concentrarme en una cosa a la vez.

Sin embargo, no se por qué se me dio por pensar en Edward, era algo muy absurdo si me ponía a pensar al respecto, lo sabia, pero el se coló en mi pensamientos de la nada. Me volví vulnerable un segundo nada más, y todo llegó a mi. Las sonrisas frente al ordenador, los sonrojos, el primer te quiero susurrado por él, su absurdo y casi inventado sueño de una cabaña, mis llantos, mi ultima decisión, las sonrisas forzadas luego del rompimiento, la canción que me habia dedicado y que dejé de escuchar abruptamente solo porque me recordaba a él... todo eso hizo que mis piernas flaquearan, y tuve la necesidad de sentarme en la ducha, mi piel entonces fue consciente del agua demasiado caliente, me levanté de un salto procurando caerme y cerré el grifo.

-Que mierda—dije pasándome las manos por el rostro.-¿Qué carajos hago pensando en él a estas alturas?—sonreí por lo absurdo. Era demasiado obvio porqué me llegó todo eso tan de repente...

El hecho de querer presentar a Lucas ante mis padres lo habia tenido con Edward, pero por razones evidentes no podía hacerlo. Anhelaba eso, la relación que tenia con Edward, pero nunca la cambiaria por lo que tenia ahora Lucas, era demasiado absurdo, muy loco.

Segui con mi rutina más pensativa de lo normal, esto no se podía quedar así, no podía Edward solamente colarse en mis pensamientos sin razón alguna, era inadmisible. Tome el celular y le escribí a Lucas una vez terminado mi desayuno.

"Hola, ya me desperté. Por donde estas?..."—tenia el pulgar en el botón de enviar, pero no pude, tuve que editar el mensaje para no sonar tan fría, para no leerme tan vacia como me estaba sintiendo en realidad. "Hola amor, ya me desperté =) le devolveré la llamada a Jacob, y luego iré a la universidad por unos papeles. Nos vemos en el almuerzo?"

Envié eso e hice lo que dije, llamé a Jacob. En el segundo intento me atendió.

"Hey bells, ¿como te va?"

"Hola Jake"

"Uh... ¿te peleaste con tu novio?"

"jajaja, no bobo. Dime para que llamaste tan temprano"

"Mónica me mandó a preguntar si Lucas y tu querían venir con nosotros a la fiesta del aniversario de colegio"—dijo soltándolo de un golpe

"oh, era eso... si, planeo ir. Le diré a Lucas que opina, aunque creo que no habrá inconvenientes"

"Si, claro. ¿Cómo estas chica?. Te noto rara"

"Nada muy grave, solamente no me desperté con el pie derecho"

"Eso si es grave, ¿quieres que sea tu sol este día?"

"Mierda, que modesto eres"

"Mucha ironia bella"—se burló

"No me pasa nada muy grave..."

"Te invito a comer entonces"—hice una mueca

"he quedado con Lucas..." en eso entró un mensaje al móvil, decía:

"Mejor nos vemos para la cena, hermosa. Tengo unos tramites, beso"

"Bueno... acaban de cancelarme"—dije al siguiente segundo

"uh... ok, paso por tu departamento a las 12:30 ¿va bien?"

"Perfecto, nos vemos"

"un beso"

Corté la llamada y volví a leer el mensaje de Lucas... no me apetecía contestarle, así que tomé mis cosas y fui a la universidad a recoger mi horario, hablar con algún profesor y comer un helado... al fin y al cabo, tenia la mañana libre.

El dia con Jacob fue refrescante, pero agobiante al mismo tiempo. No sé describirlo de otro modo. Él tenia la capacidad de hacerme olvidar todo lo demás, pero el también representaba parte de mi pasado en donde figuraba Edward, por lo que me hizo recordar cuando lo tuve de amigo con derechos siendo al mismo tiempo cybernovia de Edward cosa que me causaba risa, se lo comenté y el se unió a mi recordando aquellos tiempos.

Pasó mi dia y me vi en mi departamento, sentada escribiendo de mi historia y actualizando mi página. En eso, me picó la mano y busqué el blog de Edward, cuando lo hice me dieron nauseas, tenia que dejar de buscarlo. Cerré la pestaña de búsqueda tan rápido como me dio el resultado que buscaba, sin embargo en MSN ahí estaba él.

Yo aparecia como ocupada, por lo que veía improbable que me escribiera, pero como cosa rara, me equivoqué con él y lo que se supone hace.

Edward Masen dice: ¡Hola Yanqui!—uhg él y sus sobrenombres antiguos

BSwan dice: Hola británico, ¿Cómo te va?

Edward Masen dice: bien, ¿te interrumpo en algo?—que perceptivo, pensé

BSwand dice: ha sido un día... diferente, ando un poquito malhumorada

Edward Masen dice: ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudar?—sin saber que es él la causa de eso

BSwan dice: gracias, pero no.

Edward Masen dice: entonces no interrumpo más, espero que tu día cambie mañana ;) –no quería seguir con esa antipatía, pero no encontraba la forma de arreglarlo.

Fui por un vaso de agua, y escuché unos nudillos en la puerta. No fui inmediatamente porque no esperaba a nadie, si hubiese sido Lucas entraría sin tocar.

Pero luego escuché como abrían la puerta, y me asuste al límite de soltar el vaso de agua, asustarme por mi propia acción y tomar un cuchillo de cocina que estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Hey—levanté la vista y Lucas me veía extrañado.—Mujer, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me asustaste—dejé el cuchillo en la mesa y pasé por encima de los vidrios rotos para saludarlo.-¿Por qué tocaste la puerta?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Digo, este no es mi departamento a pesar de que tengo llave.

-Oh, cierto... ¿Cómo te fue?—me besó la frente y caminó hasta la sala... donde aun seguía la computadora encendida. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

-Bien, me ataron a un almuerzo, por eso no pudimos comer, lo siento.—se desató la corbata y se apoyó en la silla del escritorio, pero seguía mirándome

-Si, no te preocupes, yo no hice mucho.—me sentía como cuando te van a descubri de una travesura...

-De hecho, me encontré a Mónica en el piso de arriba—comentó refieriendose al piso arriba de donde trabaja—llevaba unas fotos y diseños—giró la vista hacia la computadora, frunció el ceño—y me dijo que habías salido con Jacob.—Oh, oh.

-Si... me invito a comer justo cuando me dijiste que estabas ocupado, luego de eso caminamos por el campus y regresé.

-Te están escribiendo—comentó enderezandosé, volviéndose de espaldas a mi y caminando a un sillón. Mierda, habia visto que era Edward...

No dije nada y fui hasta la computadora.

Edward Masen dice: Bueno linda, no te quito más tiempo, parece que tuviste un mal dia.

Edward Masen dice: te mando un beso, cuidate

Iba a responder, pero ya se habia desconectado. Cerré todo sintiéndome culpable, queriendo llorar y mandar a todos a la mierda. Una mezcla de emociones estúpida.

-¿No te preguntaron por mi en el trabajo?—me senté a su lado sin hacer mucho por tocarlo. La tensión se sentía fuertemente.

-Dije que estabas en la universidad.—seguía con el ceño fruncido. De repente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada—Voy a dormir—puse los ojos en blanco

-Chao—dije sintiéndome indiferente por semejante reacción. Suspiré, no pude evitar sentir algo de culpa.

Yo me apresuré a recoger los vidrios rotos, secar el piso y luego ponerme mi pijama, pero una vez en mi cama, no pude dormir.

Sentí que me estaba tragando el orgullo y me levante, caminé hasta su puerta, lo cual me hizo cruzarme con Alice que estaba de llegada, y luego tocar la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarlo de espaldas.

Me metí despacito, agradeciendo que las cobijas estuvieran calientes, puse una pierna alrededor de su cintura y pegue mi boca a su cuello

-señor gruñón, ¿puedo dormir con usted?—lo sentí relajar los músculos

-¿Quién era ese?—preguntó sin preámbulos.

-Mi exnovio—contesté de inmediato

-¿tu cibernovio?—asentí y deje un beso en su cuello al tiempo y acariciaba su espalda con las uñas.-¿hablan mucho?

-De cuando en vez...¿qué importa eso?

-No me agrada—dijo serio

-Lo siento, pero yo nunca te dejaría por una computadora

-¿por Jacob si?

-Joder—deshice mi abrazo sobre él y me acomodé derecha en la cama—deja los celos, ¿si?

-Ok señora gruñona—cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios rozar mi mejilla, luego me abrazó y se acostó debajo de mis pechos

-Soy señorita—negó con la cabeza

-Vas a ser mía—mi corazón volvío a latir rápido

-Ya no sabes que dices... duerme—acaricié sus cabellos un rato, hasta quedarme yo dormida.

.

.

.

-Bella, apúrate—me mordí el labio como hacía bastante no lo hacía y salí de mi habitación de una vez por todas

-Tendrás que sostenerme toda la noche, estos zapatos son incomodos.—la ver su mirada tan intensa sobre mi, me sonrojé

-Te ves muy hermosa bella—observó Alice, la cual ya estaba al lado de Jasper, él cual me dio un visto bueno al alzar su pulgar junto con su honesta sonrisa.

Lucas caminó hasta mí, me rodeó la cintura y plantó un beso en mis rojos labios.

-Te ves, completamente perfecta—susurró y sonreí—muy apetecible—no contuve una carcajada y dije

-Ya, vamos... éste me come viva sino salimos rápido.

En el camino bromeé mucho con jasper sobre los futuros doctores que se me insinuarían esa noche, todo lo hacía por hacer rabiar a Lucas.

Aquel sitio concurrido de la universidad me recordaba al baile de promoción por alguna remota razón, intenté sin embargo mantenerme siempre de que este era mi presente y olvidar por una noche el pasado, total... mi rutina universitaria comenzaría en dos días.

Era todo muy tipo discoteca, solo que con bebidas caras. La música era acorde a la situación, bailable en la mayoría de los casos y se colaba una qu otra balada. Tarde en acostumbrarme y llegúe a no hacerlo la música seguía igual de ruidosa y eso me fastidiaba un poco, sin embargo estar con él en un sitio como este era totalmente nuevo para mi, y luego de un par de bebidas estaba más al tono con todos a mi alrededor.

Considerando que no era una bailarina, ni que me supiera que música estaba bailando disfruté bastante del momento. Todo era risas y trago tras trago, hasta que te das cuenta que a veces las ciudades más grandes pueden llegar a ser el pañuelo del mundo...

Por esas cosas que a veces solo me pasan a mí, me fijé en una chica morena que estaba intentando atravesar la pista de baile, y que a su vez se veía buscando a alguien. En un determinado momento dije que nunca olvidaría su rostro, y así lo hice, la reconocí al vuelo.

Este momento es en el que tienes que tomar otra significante decisión. ¿Debía decirle a Lucas que Rachel estaba aquí?¿Debía simplemente decirle que me sacara de ahí con algún estúpido pretexto, cuando en realidad era que no lo quería cerca de su exnovia?

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Ella se iba acercando cada vez más, yo estaba petrificada y Lucas hablaba animadamente con Jasper. Alice fue la única que notó mi expresión asustada.

¡Comienza la función!

Era ella, contra mi

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Les comento que quedan 6 capitulos y un epilogo... Ha pasado rápido, lo sé. Pero es un fic que ya estaba escrito solo lo estoy corrigiendo n_n De todas maneras, disfrute publicarlo de nuevo y conectarme con las lectoras. Son lo máximo *-***

**Hasta mañana!**

**MVB**


	34. Capítulo 33: Pensamientos profundos

**Capitulo Treinta y tres**

**Pensamientos profundos**

Nunca pensé hacer lo que hice...

Me encontraba delante de Lucas, mirando hacia el frente, un poco diagonal, donde estaba ella, su ex novia. Puse una mano en la espalda de Lucas y le di una vuelta, como mirando a nuestra mesa, le sonreí y le dije que iba al baño.

Alice seguía sin entender mi anterior mirada asustada, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, ella estaba avanzando según se lo permitía el tumulto de gente. Tomé una de las bebidas a medio terminar y comencé a caminar hacía ella pero no tan directamente. Ella aún seguía buscándolo con la mirada por lo que tenía algo de tiempo para distraerla; Alice a mi lado me siguió sin que se lo pidiera y caminamos.

Tomó mi mano y me giró hacia ella, supongo que buscando una explicación

-Parece que viste un fantasma—me dijo al oído, demasiado alto por la música pero aún así perfecto para el ambiente.

-Encontré una bruja que salió antes de octubre—incliné mi cabeza un poco, indicando la dirección de la muchacha.

-¿Me debería ser familiar su rostro?—Negué la cabeza-¿Quién es?—preguntó rápidamente

-Se llama Rachel Salazar, es la ex novia de Lucas—la miré de nuevo y fijó sus ojos en Lucas, ante el descubrimiento ella sonrió y yo por mi parte tomé una respiración onda, me hice camino entre las personas, y tropecé "accidentalmente" con ella, derramando mi bebida sobre su vestido.

Debo agregar que no era más alta que yo, sólo llevaba tacones con 5 centímetros más que los míos. Tenía un vestido negro, elegante, pero sencillo y con el cabello suelto parecía que llegó a la fiesta por casualidad, por ende no se había arreglado completamente. Aunque era mi opinión, tal vez me equivocaba y ella realmente se dirigía a acá pero ¿esta no era una fiesta con invitación?

Hice una mueca demasiado tensa como para parecer arrepentida, ella me miraba y luego a su vestido, haciendo una mueca rara y frunciendo el ceño. No estaba feliz

-Fue sin querer, caminar con esto no es lo mío—no pasó por alto que no estaba pidiendo disculpas, pero acomodó su expresión y dijo

-No importa, tengo que hacer algo, disculpa-¡Mierda! ¿Así de apurada estaba por verlo que no le importaba un vestido mojado?

-Permíteme—la tomé por el codo—allá hay un baño, te ayudaré a secarte—negó agitando su melena

-Estoy bien, de veras—miré hacia Lucas y me di cuenta que Alice ya estaba a su lado. ¡Doble mierda! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le habría dicho, volvi mi atención a ella y seguía hablando, fingí no escucharla y miré de nuevo buscando a Lucas y preparándome para aceptar mi intento fallido pero no lo encontré. Alice desde su lugar levantó el pulgar y sonrió.

-Vale—la solté, me di media vuelta y caminé un poco ida. En verdad era bonita y agradable...

En mi camino hacía no sé donde me encontré con uno de mis compañeros de Matemática.

-Hola Bella—se inclinó a besarme en la mejilla, obviamente demasiado animado por los tragos.

-Hey, David ¿Cómo te va?

-Genial—Todas las charlas eran así a mí alrededor: Para hablar necesitabas inclinarte al oído de tu acompañante-¿viniste con alguien?

-Mi novio, pero le quité la correa y se me perdió—sonreí por mi propia absurda broma y el tardó en entender.

-¡Ya capté!—dijo demasiado tarde, sonreí avergonzada.

-Iré a buscarlo—puse una mano en su hombro y palmee, pero él me tomó y garró mi cintura

-Dame esta pieza bella—yo no tenía ganas de sonreír, estaba atrapada con un post adolescente hormonal. Moví mis pies, levanté el derecho e hice que la punta del tacón cayera sobre su zapato

-Lo siento, me voy—no intenté disimular mi desagrado, pero poco me importaba tener a otra persona en el salón sin hablarme.

Caminé tan rápido como me lo permitió mi coordinación.

Me estaba doliendo el estomago, pero con facilidad podía asegurar que no era algo físico, era como el autoestima golpeándome bajo.

Estuve muy cerca de la puerta cuando unas manos se ajustaron a mi cintura. Con calma me detuve pero me tensé, en respuesta recibí un beso en el cuello. Su colonia me llegó y supe que era Lucas entonces sonreí y me di la vuelta para besar a mi novio.

Y pensándolo mejor, sonaba lindo: Mi novio...

En medio del beso él se alejó y yo me incliné para ver la razón de la interrupción.

¡Santa madre Teresa de Calcuta! ¡El estúpido salón era demasiado grande! ¿Por qué ella tenía que aparecer?

-Hola—y obviamente su saludo era para él, pero me hice notar al colocarme a su lado, esta vez enfrente de ella y sin sonreír... ¡Lo sé, soy malvada!

-He...—Lucas se veía aturdido—Hola Rachel—volteó a verme y le pregunté con la mirada—Ella es mi novia, Isabella—la vi reconocerme y sonreí con suficiencia—Amor, ella es...

-Rachel, si. ¿Qué deseas?—Lucas en su lugar estaba tenso y miraba al piso y a mi

-La paz mundial—dijo levantando sus cejas

-Muy graciosa...—le corté

-Igual que tu caminando con esos—di un paso adelante, no muy segura de mi siguiente movimiento—Ya veo porqué se te cayó la bebida... ¿Antes no las preferías, no sé... más altas?—me tragué la bilis y miré a Lucas

-Seguramente les agarró mal gusto

-Después de mucho probar...—parecía no quedarse callada

-Bueno, ya basta—Lucas ejerció más fuerza en su agarre y miró a Rachel-¿Qué quieres?—me contuve de fruncir el ceño. Nunca lo había visto tan serio

-Hablar contigo—me ignoró olímpicamente y sonrió

-Entonces habla—le apuró

-A solas—rectificó. Puse la mano en mi cintura, justo encima de la de Lucas y me liberé.

-Voy a buscar a Alice—caminé con afán y mantuve el equilibrio contra el estúpido diagnostico de ella y mis tacones.

Estaba de nuevo muy lejos de la puerta, mi única opción era Alice, justo como había dicho, pero no tenía ánimos de aguantar el bombardeo de preguntas.

Suspiré varias veces en el camino, estaba realmente enojada porque la... esa me arruinara la noche. No vi más remedio y al acercarme a la barra pedí un tequila. Apoyé mis codos en la barra y tomé el trago como si fuera agua y yo estuviera deshidratada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que alguien se colocó a mi lado, aparté más el rostro y lo hice bruscamente porque me produjo un mareo horrible.

Sonreí, sumergida en mis pensamientos me encontré con Edward en algún remoto lugar en mi cabeza. No sé porqué imaginé la situación si él estuviera en lugar de Lucas, no me hizo sentir bien, pero estaba segura que él me hubiese seguido a través del salón. Al menos eso quería pensar.

Escuché mi nombre por encima de la bulla y giré en dirección de esa voz.

-Ven conmigo Bella...—me extendió su mano y no supe cómo reaccionar, me parecía estar soñando.

-¿Edward?—susurré y estaba segura que mi voz se perdió en el camino, pero mi acompañante negó con la cabeza. Parpadeé. No, no era Edward

-Bella, Alice me mandó por ti—asentí y tome la mano que Jasper me ofrecía. Me sentí avergonzada con él por haberlo confundido en medio de mi alucinación, pero estaba segura de que el no compartiría mi pequeño desliz con Alice.

Me apoye casi todo el tiempo en él, los tragos habían hecho estragos en mi cuerpo y no me sentía muy bien que digamos, emocionalmente.

Desde nuestro lugar pude ver a Lucas, apenas y se notaba su cabeza, y a ella no la veía, pero si veía el movimiento que hacia el cuerpo de él, como si estuviera discutiendo agitadamente. Hice una mueca, ¿de verdad me interesaba estar metida en un triangulo bizarro amoroso? Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

-Alice—le llamé pero no fue suficiente. Toqué su hombro con algo de brusquedad y me miró esperando—Me voy

-¿Y Lucas?—Articuló con los labios. En respuesta me encogí de hombros. Tomé mi pequeño bolso y caminé hacia una puerta trasera que me habría salvado de tener que verle la cara a Rachel; qué más quisiera escribir que él me detuvo. Que fue de película y que me besó bajo la noche estrellada, pero no. No me siguió, no obtuve ningún beso y definitivamente no había noche estrellada, solo una tormenta a punto de derramarse sobre la ciudad.

Caminé la mitad del camino, iba a ser algo largo ir a pie hasta mi departamento. Tendría que atravesar el campus de la universidad, una calle y para más colmo 3 escaleras. Decidí sentarme en la grama, quitarme los tacones y emprender de nuevo mi marcha, pero esta vez me mantuve entretenida en mi cabeza, estaba pensando en cómo continuar mi historia.

Habrían pasado 10 minutos cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de la cartera y rogué porque no fuera Lucas.

Saqué el aparato con firmeza y en la pantalla decía un solo nombre:

Jake.

Contesté la llamada y seguí caminando

"Bella"

"Hola Jacob, ¿Cómo estás?"

"En la fiesta, tonta. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Ya me fui, me... aburrí"

"Bah, no me como ese cuento. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?" vi los pocos metros que me separaban de la vía lateral, pero negué inconscientemente.

"Ya voy a medio camino" mentí

"Ummm... avísame cuando llegues" su tono detonaba preocupación, y me causó gracia

"¿tu novia no debería estar celosa de que me llames tanto?"

"sé controlar a mi chica..." me lo imaginé sonriendo "a diferencia de otros..." insinuó

"No ha existido el hombre que me controle" repliqué

"entonces ese no es tu chico"

"No seas insinuoso, vuelve con tu chica y dale mis saludos y disculpas"

"¿por qué las disculpas?"

"Por quitarle la atención de su novio. Adiós Jake"

"Buena esa, Bella"

Corté la llamada y seguí con mi camino. Llegué a mi departamento diez minutos después y me desplomé en mi cama; sin importarme nada me acomodé en ella y me sumí en el más profundo sueño que haya tenido hasta ese momento.

.

.

.

No tuve sueños esa noche y desperté varias veces en la madrugada, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para ver la hora en el reloj de mi mesa de noche. En la mañana me encontré entumecida. Más que por los tragos se debía a la ansiedad que me generaba el hecho de que todo se encontraba exactamente como lo había dejado en mi departamento, lo que se traducía en que él no había venido... y quizá era lo mejor, por el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba, pero no podía asegurar que hubiese pensado en mi al tomar la decisión de no venir esa noche.

Hice todo lo correspondiente a mi higiene, luego tomé desayuno y me puse a ver la tv, pero me era difícil concentrarme con tantos líos en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué actuaba tan infantilmente? Y era obvia la respuesta: tenía celos.

Me puse a recordar las primeras impresiones que tuve sobre Lucas, en verdad creía que él era demasiado bueno para ser completamente verdadero, pero lo era, y una vez que él me había confesado que le gustaba me pareció increíble puesto que no me consideraba la chica más interesante. Al seguir conociéndolo me encantó, mi suerte era demasiada y así lo consideraba, casi siempre estuve tentada a buscarle un "pero" a la situación, sin embargo me dejé llevar y ayer en la noche mis miedos habían vuelto.

Por lo que había entendido de su boca cuando me contaba sobre su ex, él fue muy serio en su relación, y aunque ella la había cagado en el sentido figurado de la palabra, a él le había llevado mucho tiempo olvidarlo, hasta qué, claro... yo aparecí.

De ahí venia mi reacción principal, lo demás era algo que no admitiría en voz alta, era demasiado comprometedor como para decirlo porque estaba muy consciente de las vueltas de daba la vida. Lo quería más de lo que podía admitir y lo necesitaba de igual forma, y a pesar de que él lo sabe, no termina de comprender mi punto de vista. Aunque más de una vez he considerado que me hago líos por nada.

Deje de intentar ver la televisión y agarre mi teléfono con la esperanza de tener un mensaje de texto en el buzón, pero no. Maldije en voz baja y suspiré. Había olvidado lo sensible que era cuando se le hacia un desplante y como era obvio, me comencé a sentir culpable.

Consideré escribirle, pero eso era por razones obvias, muy infantil ¡Lo tenía al lado! Nada me costaba arrastrar mi culpa unos pasos y hablarle.

El problema estaba en que, yo era igual de terca que él.

-Está bien, bella—y no supe el porqué había comenzado a habar en voz alta—vas a solucionar esto, pero primero...—los hilos de mis pensamientos se perdieron entre la universidad, Alice y Jasper, un recuerdo estúpido que tenía que ver con Edward y por supuesto mi cumpleaños.—si, eso es lo mejor—acordé con mi voz interior.

Agarré el teléfono y marqué a mi casa, lo iba a lamentar, pero en ese instante lo creí pertinente debido a la situación forzada que tenia encima. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para un viaje de 3 días solo por mi cumpleaños y menos tenía ganas de que fuera un viaje tenso debido a Lucas junto a mi familia.

"¿Aló?" la dulce voz de mi mamá me pegó

"Mami..." susurré

"Bella" gritó llena de emoción e ignorando mi tono de disculpa en mí saludo

"Jaja" reí por llenar el vacío más que por emoción

"qué bueno que llamas hija, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" mentí

"no es que no quiera que llames... pero ¿a qué se debe?"

"Ummm..." cerré la mano en un punto y apreté las uñas contra las palmas de mis manos "Tengo algo que decirte. Veras..."

"termina de hablar bella" me urgió de buena manera...

"no podré ir para mi cumpleaños" solté de una vez. Fruncí el ceño esperando su respuesta, pero no hubo reacción.

"¿Por qué?" se limitó a decir y casi pude imaginármela con una mano en su cadera, en forma casi engreída y con su cara de póquer.

"Son tres días que necesito para la universidad... no puedo... faltar" dije con dificultad, intentando no descubrir mi mentira

"siempre hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños" lloriqueó

"Lo sé, y por eso creo que en Navidad iré más tiempo, quizá hasta año nuevo" le ofrecí sin mucha convicción porque no sabía si podría.

"le diré a tu padre, bella. Va a ser una lástima, Mona estaba ansiosa por verte"

"Yo también quería verla, pero en verdad no puedo"

"si, entiendo"

"bueno... mami tengo que dejarte, iré a hacer... cosas"

"Salúdame a Lucas"

"si, ajá, claro."

"Luego me explicas eso" soltó una risita y añadió antes de colgar "Cuídate, hija" y en verdad eso con doble sentido y me reí por la ocurrencia.

Me sorprendí que apenas dejé el teléfono en la mesa éste comenzara a sonar y no era la llamada que esperaba

"Parece que la suerte me sonríe. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte, mujer?"

"Bella, no exageres, yo sola he estado un poco ocupada"

"Rosalie, tengo años que no sé de ti. ¿y mi sobrino que tal?"

"con tres meses y unos días, no estoy muy segura de que sea un niño"

"Llevo mucho que no te veo Ross... ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?"

"Si, yo también quiero verte, pero llamaba para preguntar por Jasper. Le dijo a mamá que saldría a una fiesta en la universidad y que llamaría cuando estuviera en su departamento..."

"el mío" agregué

"el tuyo- coincidió- pero no ha llamado ¿Sabes si están ahí?"

"ummm...—caminé hasta la habitación de Alice y Jasper y toqué la puerta—estoy tocando, pero nadie atiende. Espera un segundo—abrí lentamente la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estaban los dos, profundamente dormidos—Dile a tu mama que no se preocupe, él está aquí" la escuche suspirar aliviada

"que bien, me tocará regañarlo luego. ¿Cómo les fue?" hice una mueca

"no me quedé mucho tiempo... ¿tus sigues estudiando?"

"el post grado lo postergué por mi embarazo"

"Claro, y ¿Emmet como está?"

"Feliz, ya consiguió una casita a una hora de la casa de mi mamá, es muy linda y acogedora"

"Me alegro, llevo mucho que no veo al grandulón"

"si quieres te puedes pasar por aquí al almuerzo, nos encantaría recibirte"

"Claro, ¿puedo llevar a mi novio?"

"si quieres que Emm lo ahorque, pues con gusto" nos reímos de la broma no muy lejos de la verdad

"Vale, estaré por ahí al almuerzo."

"Te esperamos Bella"

"Hasta luego"

¡Perfecto! Ahora tenía una excusa para tocar la puerta de mi vecino.

...

-¿Cómo que no quieres ir?—traté que mi tono de voz no fuese tan dura, pero indudablemente se me salió la histeria

-No me siento bien—se cruzó de brazos y me sostuvo la mirada.

-Iré sola—baje la mirada y me contuve las ganas de pegarle una cachetada. Estaba siendo muy, muy estúpido.

Desde que entré me trató con indiferencia y el silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente, y cuando le pregunté de la manera mas gentil que me acompañara donde Rosalie, y me había contestado que no, remarcando cada letra.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, puesto que estábamos en la sala, y el se levantó, nunca olvidando sus modales y me acompañó hasta la salida, pero cuando iba detrás de mí, preguntó:

-¿No tienes algo que preguntarme sobre lo que pasó anoche?—sentí la ira subirme por el cuello hasta llegar a mi cabeza, me giré y le contesté firmemente

-¿crees que me interesa?—sus ojos eran duros. Me giré y me tomó de la muñeca, entonces estaba tan molesta que su tacto hizo que me hirviera la sangre y de un jalón hice que me soltara, lo miré y se veía sorprendido.—No me siento bien—repetí sus palabras y entrecerró los ojos.

-Debería interesarte—dijo con sequedad

-¡Claro que lo hace!—Grité—Pero es muy obvio que no estas en tu mejor ánimo, así que por la paz.—estuve gesticulando todo el tiempo y me fui azotando la puerta. Entré en mi departamento y a los pocos segundos tocaron.

-Bella, abre.—regresé a la puerta y sin abrirla le contesté

-Te irás a quedar ahí, porque ahora la que no está de ánimos soy yo—dije más calmada que antes pero con igual dureza.

-en algún momento saldrás—atajó a decir, y tenía razón, tenía que salir para ir a ver a Rosalie.

-No me importa llevarte por el medio si te me atraviesas.-amenacé

-¿tu?—repuso con sarcasmo.

-No hagas enojar más, Lucas—golpeé con mi puño la puerta y camine a grandes zancadas a mi habitación para alistarme y me olvidé por unos minutos de su presencia.

Cambie mi ropa con más prisa de lo habitual, sentía que estaba a punto de pegarle en su bonita cara...

Necesitaba irme sin detenerme a esperar algún taxi, y en ese momento no tenia el número de teléfono de ninguna empresa de taxis, por lo que recurrí a mi última opción.

Entre sin hacer mucho ruido al cuarto de Alice y Jasper, busqué en el velador del lado izquierdo, donde solía dormir Jasper, las llaves de su carro, deje una nota que había preparado a volandas con un pedazo de papel y mi lápiz delineador negro.

Salí cual ladronzuela y sentí mi estómago revolverse de nuevo. Algo me decía que Lucas seguía ahí. No sabía muy bien que haría si lo que pensaba fuese cierto, pero estaba tan irritada que no me importó caminar directamente a la puerta, abrirla de un tirón y poner mi mejor mirada dura que tenía. En efecto, el estaba ahí.

-No tardaste demasiado—estaba cruzado de brazos y pegado a la pared que se encontraba al lado de mi puerta, la que también separaba nuestros departamentos. Le ignoré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, comenzaba a caminar cuando me detuvo con una sola mano.—Venga Bella... tenemos que hablar

-No quiero, no ahora—contesté en susurro

-No sea terca, amor—cuando dijo la última palabra me dieron náuseas y sentí las condenadas mariposas que me encantaban—Quiero aclarar lo de ayer, y en verdad no hay nada que aclarar... lo que hizo ella fue...—me gire a verlo, me parecía que tenia dificultades para decirme algo

-¿Hizo?—estaba muy confundida

-Si... eso de venir hasta aquí. No fue coincidencia, ella ni siquiera vive aquí, pero tengo que explicarte...—negue con la cabeza y seguí mirando—Bella, ¿piensas conducir?—supuse que habia reparado en las llaves que sostenía con fiereza en mi mano y asentí levemente.—Me cambio en cinco minutos, y te acompaño.—suspiré

-Estaré abajo—puse un pie en el primer escalón y me jaló hacia arriba.

-No es que no crea en ti, pero cambias de idea cada un minuto, y no me arriesgaré a que te vayas sin mi.—entrecerré los ojos pero le concedí eso, tenia mucha razón con lo de cambiar de ideas. Sonrió y junto sus labios con los mios, deteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos para que no tuviera escapatoria, quiso profundizar el beso pero inmediatamente le mordí. Se alejó para leer mis expresiones y quedó satisfecho porque en ellos encontró que la ira estaba abandonando mi ser y cada vez estaba más en paz.

Esperé dentro de su departamento, tuvo la brillante idea de llevar su ropa hasta mi y cambiarse en mi presencia, solamente para asegurarse que no escapara del departamento. "No soy de la época medieval, no podría jamás amarrarte o algo así" esa fue su excusa. Me reí sin querer y luego bajamos las escaleras en silencio... hasta que llegamos al auto.

-Yo voy a conducir—le dije antes de que se precipitara al asiento del conductor.

-pero...—con una mirada fue suficiente callarlo

-Te dejé acompañarme para tu propia salud mental, no quisiera que te diera algo mientras te imaginabas a mí detrás del volante, sola—mi sarcasmo le sacó una sonrisa y se montó sin discutir más. Yo mientras me cercioré de tener todo lo necesario, y por alguna razón conecté mi manos libres al teléfono... no sé, tenía la impresión de ser solicitada por el teléfono y no iba a contestar mientras conducía: pobre Lucas, hacer eso sería igual que le diera un infarto.

Siendo un auto sincrónico comencé con el cambio de velocidades y con él, la charla.

-Habla—dije en un tono que consideré neutro.

-Vale... Ella vino acá porque de alguna manera bizarra se había creado esta ilusión en su cabeza de...—meneó la cabeza en desacuerdo—de que podíamos volver a tener algo. De verdad que me sorprendió que me encontrara, pero me dijo que le había sacado la información a mi prima con un engaño simple. Ella no tenía idea de que ahora tengo novia—por el rabillo del ojo le vi sonreí sarcásticamente—pensaba que iba a esperar por ella...y eso fue todo, de verdad lamento no haber ido detrás de ti, solo que...

-¿Querías tus respuestas? Digo... no está mal saber los retorcidos pensamientos de tu ex en cuanto a su pasada relación, y quizá yo llevé las cosas más allá, pero ¿Qué querías? Sabes muy bien que por esa parte soy insegura, y tengo miedo... pero no de que seas igual que...—fruncí el ceño, no podía mencionar a Edward, me sentía demasiado expuesta. Seguí con la mirada al frente y eso facilitaba las cosas en mi habla—él... pero yo no sabía hasta que punto ella podría convencerte.

-entonces... ¿Por qué no te quedaste?—su cuerpo estaba girado completamente hacia mí y se me hacía difícil no dirigirle una mirada, pero me mantuve fuerte.

-Hay algunas cosas que... prefiero no escuchar. Estaba muy segura anoche, que esa era una de esas cosas.

-Está bien. O sea que ya no estas enojada

-No te confundas... ella me sigue pareciendo una piedra en el zapato, pero tu eres mi novio ahora, ella se puede ir por un caño—le sonreí y le escuché suspirar. Pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, acarició mi cabello, se inclinó y beso mi mejilla susurrándome al oído: esa es mi chica. Al mismo tiempo mi mano libre destilaba un pequeño sonido que me avisaba que me entraba una nueva llamada.

-Bella...—dijo aún casi encima de mí

-Espérame Lucas, me están llamando.—Presioné el botón en el aparato y contesté

"Hola"

"¡Bella!" la voz de Natasha me hizo sonreir

"Hey angel, ¿Cómo estas?"

"pues... ahí, quería preguntarte algo" fruncí el ceño. No había notado que cuando me dijo "Bella" me había gritado, en vez de sonar emocionada

"Claro, dime que es"

"¿Es cierto que tú y Marco tuvieron algo hace algunos años?" me tensé por puro reflejo, ese tema nunca lo había tocado con ella y no tendría por qué hacerlo, en el presente no tenía ninguna relevancia...

-Bella—susurró marcos en mi oído—cásate conmigo—abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Que?

"Que me expliques que carajos hacías tú con Marco" Natasha me contestó debido a que en verdad no sabía que estaba contestándole a Lucas

-Cásate conmigo, bella. Te amo más de lo que puedo decirte, quiero pasar toda la vida a tu lado.—estaba completamente confundida. Mis pensamientos se congelaron por más de unos segundos llevándome hacia dentro, muy profundo dentro de mí misma y me podía ver reflejada en las palabras que Lucas me acababa de decir, pero por el otro lado no hallaba a Natasha...

"Te llamo en cinco minutos" susurré demasiado shockeada y quité el aparato de mi oreja.

Aún con el control del vehículo me orillé en la carretera y me detuve

-¿hablas enserio?


	35. Capitulo 34: Intentos faliidos

**Me alegra que les guste la historia :D**

**En pocos capis aparecerá Edward n_n**

**Mientras, disfruten el lio de Bella Jajajaa**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y cuatro **

**Intentos fallidos**

-¿Hablas en serio?-busque en su rostro un ápice de risa contenida, pero lo único que encontré fue su enorme y esperanzada sonrisa... Sobre todo esperanzada.

Frunció el ceño y golpeó la mano contra su cabeza murmurando algo como: casi se me olvidaba. Y claro, quede aun más confundida.

-No puedo arrodillarme ahora-comenzó y su mano se fue a su bolsillo delantero derecho-Pero con esto, como símbolo de mi compromiso y amor hacia ti, te pregunto: Isabella Swan ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-le mire aun mas perpleja que hacía cinco minutos atrás. Las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca, y en todo caso me hubiera gustado que existieran palabras para poder decir algo.

Estaba completamente sorprendida, tenía ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo hasta el cansancio; no podía concebir un lugar más romántico que en medio de la carretera porque todo era tan poco usual y tan espontaneo que a simple vista parece imperfecto, pero para mí era digno de escribir. Por otra parte una minúscula porción de mi deseaba reírse y decirle que dejara las locuras a un lado, pero eso solo sería una máscara para ocultar mi verdadera aversión a decir "Si".

Simplemente no podía imaginarme pasando toda mi vida siendo esposa de alguien, mucho menos tan joven; yo siempre había creído que me casaría cuando me cansara de ver el mundo, luego de vivir todas aquellas aventuras que de pequeña y adolescente imagine antes de irme a dormir cada noche, y por sobre todo creía en mi independencia emocional, esa que me servía para enojarme con Lucas por mucho que lo quisiera y esa que me permitió dejar a Edward cuando me di cuenta que lo nuestro no iba a terminar bien.

Mantener la cabeza fría siempre ha sido una virtud para mí, pero ahora, en este momento, estaba sin ideas ni palabras.

El seguía ahí, extendiendo su mano y la otra aguardando para colocarme el anillo de compromiso. Aquella última palabra resonó en mi cabeza mucho más de lo quise.

Esperó pacientemente al leer tantas emociones atravesar mi rostro, mantuvo su sonrisa y sus ojos eran cálidos, entonces supuse que él sabía que iba a decir...

-Si...-parpadeé luego de unos interminables minutos-Acepto casarme contigo-Sonreí a todo lo que me dio mis mejillas y me le lance en busca de su cuerpo y calor, donde él me recibió con mucho amor y le sentí suspirar aliviado.

Al separarnos tomo mi mano derecha y coloco el anillo en mi dedo para después besarnos de una manera suave pero apasionada y donde él me dejaba en claro lo mucho que me amaba.

Me sentí tan aliviada y feliz que una lagrima solitaria escapo de mi ojo y se mezclo en nuestro beso provocando una pequeña separación. Al verlo supe que todo había valido la pena, él era el resultado de mis decisiones pasadas, fueran buenas o malas, eso no importaba porque todas me llevaron a él. Unos segundos después creí ver una lágrima de él amenazando con salir y le sonreí; ambos estábamos felices.

-¿Todavía quieres ir a casa de tu amiga?-le sonreí irónicamente

-Ahora más que nunca. Hay que dar la noticia-Y si bien ya había aceptado tenía un plan en mente... Aun me parecía que yo era muy joven para casarme.

Un sonido extraño envolvió la quietud del auto... Era mi teléfono vibrando y por supuesto, era ángel.

Tome el teléfono y antes le mire a Lucas pidiéndole el favor con apenas una mirada.

Nos bajamos y cambiamos de lugar, fue recién estando de copiloto cuando me dispuse a buscar una respuesta que le contentara a mi exasperada hermanita.

Corte la llamada y le marque, mientras esperaba el repique Lucas se puso en marcha y siguió el camino.

-De lo que escuches aquí, también te debo una explicación-giro hacia mí, sorprendido de mis palabras, pero no tuve tiempo de contestar a su muda pregunta, Natasha ya había atendido

"¿Y bien?"

"Bueno Natasha, primero cálmate. Dime como te enteraste y cuanto sabes"

"¿Que me calme? Ok, ya estoy calmada" Hablo rápidamente y se cayó por unos segundos.

"Bueno, te explico: Estaba hablando con Marco hace unos minutos sobre qué hacer para las fiestas, el me había dicho que le encantaría pasarla conmigo y contigo porque te considera una hermana menor, ¿vale? Hasta ahí estamos bien"

"Esta bien... Sigue"

"Le conteste que no sabíamos donde pasarías navidad o año nuevo y me dijo que siempre ibas a Forks para pasarla con tu familia. De pronto se puso a recordar algo y comenzó diciendo que se acordaba del primer año nuevo que paso contigo, había sido cuando tenías 16 años. Dijo que fue en aquel entonces que creía que estaba enamorado de ti y quede muy confundida, el no se percató y siguió hablando de como ese año había decidido comenzar una tradición de besar a alguien el primero de enero"

"Pues... Si, algo así fue"

"Que asco Bella, estoy besando los labios que un día besaste tú, eso es asqueroso"

"No lo veas de ese modo, además ¡yo ni te conocía para aquel momento!"

"Es como si comiera tus sobras..."

"Bueno, ya basta" había levantado la voz sin siquiera percatarme "Te estás comportando muy ridículamente. Vale, si nos besamos, esa vez y antes también, yo también creí haberme enamorado de Marco pero no fue así. Ese tema lo dejamos tranquilo y para nosotros nunca paso nada."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

"Joder, que te voy a decir: Natasha, mira, hace casi 4 años besé a Marco, espero no te moleste" mi tono sarcástico hizo que Lucas girara a verme

"Yo no me debí enterar así, Bella"

"No significó nada, ángel. Marco te ama y yo estoy muy feliz con mi prometido, punto"

"Retrocede... ¿Prometido?"

"Si" dije mirando de reojo a Lucas y viendo su enorme sonrisa

"¡Te vas a casar!" Grito emocionada y sus cambios de humor me abofetearon

"Si... Eso creo"

"¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido? ¿Cómo? ¿Puedo ser tu madrina? Mierda bella, me voy un minuto y ya te pones a hacer planes sin mi"

"Jajaja cálmate, son muchas preguntas, luego te respondo voy yendo a la casa de Rosalie a visitarla"

"Necesito detalles, estaré esperando"

Corto la llamada sin despedirse y yo rodé los ojos, necesitaba llegar rápido donde Rosalie...

Luego de hablar con Natasha mire hasta el cansancio mi mano que se veía tan extraña con aquel accesorio que, simbólicamente, significaba "para toda la vida". En el camino comencé a maquinar el plan para retrasar en lo posible aquella boda, y sin pensarlo un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al darme cuenta que tendría que dar la noticia en Forks, a mis padres.

-Lucas...-no me atreví a mirarlo, pero mantuve una sonrisa mientras veía mi nuevo anillo- No he conocido a tu madre-le mire rápidamente para percatarme que no notara nada extraño en mi voz.

-Podemos arreglar eso-frunció el ceño, pensativo.-El siguiente mes... Halloween es una buena excusa-sonreí apenas... El era bueno desatando trabas

-¡Genial! ¿Viajaríamos a Miami?

-¿te gustaría?

-Si, llevo tiempo que no voy a la playa... Oye entonces podría comenzar los preparativos, para la boda...-asintió emocionado

-tu dime la fecha y me presento-se me salió una carcajada.

-Tú vas a ayudarme, tendré que pedirle a Natie que me visite por un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué fecha tienes en mente?-me sorprendí de su manera tan directa de abordar el tema.

-Dentro de un año, más o menos... ¿Qué te parece?-no le vi sonreír pero tampoco disgustarse

-Lo que quieras, amor.-tomo mi mano y la beso, y di por concluido el tema.

Al llegar a casa de la madre de Rosalie nos esperaban con un magnifico almuerzo y Jasper junto con Alice llegaron en un taxi varias horas después de mi llegada. Rosalie tenía una hermosa y tierna barriga, Emm se veía feliz y pleno, muy orgulloso de su novia. Nos comunicaron, aprovechando la reunión imprevista pero amena, que se casarían meses después de nacida su hijo/a, me puse nerviosa al finalizar su anuncio ya que Lucas apretó mi mano y dedicándome una significante mirada me susurro: ¿te parece un buen momento?

Sin embargo justo antes de levantarme, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

"Alo"

"¡Bella!"

"¿Pasa algo Nati?"

"Marco...-la escuche reír y volvió a hablar- Marco me quiere llevar a Italia"

"Eso es... Bueno, ¿cuándo van?"

"¡Estoy saliendo de mi casa!"

"¿Te estás escapando?"

"Si, y Bella no te pongas intensa, volveré dentro de unos días... No sé. Mira te avise para que no te asustes sino me conecto en unos días"

"Vale... Hemmm... ¿Qué te vaya bien?"

"¡Gracias hermanita!"

"Dale mis saludos a Marco, dile que lo matare cuando le vea"

"Yo le digo, adiós"

Me quede confundida con aquella llamada... Supuse que ese viaje tan fugaz se debía a la forma de pedir perdón de Marco, y obviamente lo había logrado, Natasha sonaba muy contenta y apurada. Con sus 17 años, ella era la hermana menor que nunca tuve.

Pero volviendo al anuncio, se me paso rápido, solo tuve que levantarme antes que todos y pedir atención.

-Quisiera decirles algo... Y se asemeja bastante al anuncio de Ros... Lucas y yo nos vamos a casar-Vi la cara de todos y cada uno de ellos. Jasper sonreía, Alice tenia la boca abierta mientras que Ross sonreía mirando hacia Lucas, Emm entrecerró los ojos pero sonreía, la mamá de Jasper levanto su copa de vino haciendo un ademan con su cabeza y segundos después todos aplaudían. Lucas se levanto y me abrazo por la cintura para darme apoyo, me beso la frente y se aparto justo a tiempo para que el cuerpo de Alice impactara contra el mío.

-Oh, bella-sus brazos me pasaban por encima de los hombros y se colgó de mí, al tiempo que reía y lloraba... Una mezcla rara de ambas-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Ali.-estuve a punto de llorar con su abrazo, pero al tiempo justo ella me soltó y abrazo a Lucas de un modo igual de cariñoso pero compartiendo mas palabras.

Siguieron todas las felicitaciones para después destapar una botella de vino que hizo la reunión más animada.

...

De regreso a casa, Jasper conducía y Alice le acompañaba adelante. Lucas estaba medio dormido y yo le susurraba todo lo que había pasado con Ángel mientras intentaba dejarle en claro que hasta que no volviera ella no comenzaría los planes de boda.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando yo siga a tu lado.-me recosté en su hombro. Y respire profundamente, todos mis intentos por desanimarlo de la boda habían sido fallidos porque él tenía LA PACIENCIA.

...

Ni con el pasar de los días se iba la excesiva atención de mis ojos por mi nuevo anillo.

Y era evidente que debido a mi atención por él, las demás personas comenzaron a notarlo. Explicar quien me lo había dado y con qué finalidad, estaba de más; todos sabían que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso.

Odiaba de sobremanera los murmullos y susurros a mi alrededor, tanto en la universidad como en el trabajo, pero no por lo que dijeran; lo que opinaran sobre mi me tenia sin cuidado. Lo que realmente me enojaba es que comentaran tan descaradamente en frente de mí, como si lo hicieran única y exclusivamente para hacerme rabiar.

Hable de aquello con Lucas, y me consoló diciendo que los del trabajo siempre eran así, que no le diera importancia. Pero no encontró palabras que decir sobre la universidad, y al ver mi molestia por todo el alboroto me llego a proponer no utilizar el anillo, si eso ayudaba. Reaccione en ese momento.

Le estaba haciendo sentir mal, y yo quizá estaba exagerando todo por el simple hecho que ni yo misma estaba del todo contenta por la situación.

Nunca se lo deje saber hasta una noche, justo dos días después de mi cumpleaños, donde ya no pude aguantar más la presión y estalle.

-¿quieres salir?-interrumpió el silencio en mi mente a penas hablo, cosa que ni siquiera había logrado la televisión.

-No.-mi voz sonó aburrida y eso capto su atención, obviamente mi rostro no era el mejor- creo que iré a escribir-agregue luego de unos segundos, en los cuales su mirada termino por hartarme.

-¿estas molesta?

-Estoy cansada, es todo...-me comencé a levantar, y Lucas hasta cierto punto me libero del sofá pero luego me retuvo de la mano

-si quieres vamos a dormir-suspire. Después de haber pasado todo el día en la universidad, llegar a hacer un informe para el trabajo y agregado a eso la excesiva energía que Lucas tenia hoy, dudaba mucho que en realidad quisiera dormir

-No te ofendas, pero tu truco es pésimo-se rio un poco pero siguió sujetándome la mano

-te acompaño a escribir-Sonreí a pesar de la molestia que se me estaba generando ¿No entendía que necesitaba un momento a solas?

-Amor...-solté en un suspiro- quiero escribir sola, además te puedes aburrir

-Ya te he visto escribir antes... No me aburre, en serio, yo puedo acompa...

-No. Simplemente quiero estar sola-mi voz termino por endurecerse y solté mi mano de la suya.-Lucas, por el hecho de que estemos comprometidos no quiere decir que estaremos todo el día juntos. ¡Casarnos tampoco significa eso!-El tomo una posición tensa.

-para ti casarnos es seguir cada quien por su lado...-afirmo

-No... Simplemente digo que no hay que perder nuestro tiempo para estar solos. Yo te amo, pero no significa que tengo que estar todo el día a tu lado.

-Está bien-frunció el ceño y trato verse calmado pero no lo consiguió, yo por mi parte cansada de tener que hacer de madura me largue a mi departamento.

Al día siguiente de eso él se fue muy temprano, a trabajar, y no volvió sino hasta muy tarde... Demasiado tarde.

Cuando intente preguntarle donde había estado todo el día sólo me respondió: hoy tuve mi tiempo para estar solo.

Mi respuesta ingeniosa fue: eres un idiota.

Lo cual no agrado a ninguno. A el por escucharlo y a mí por el malestar que me provocaba su interpretación de mis palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos largos minutos y al final, me rendí

-Esto es estúpido-solté

-¿qué es lo que en verdad te molesta?-fue directo al grano

-Me siento ahogada en un vaso de agua. Esto-señale el anillo- es mi vaso de agua personal.-cerró los ojos por un fugaz segundo. Y al abrirlos supe que se había calmado.

-Disculpa. Esto es nuevo, tanto para ti como para mí. Sé que no puedo ver tu punto de vista, pero trato y por lo que llevo entendido la vida domestica no se te apetece, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Pero no es que la aborrezca, simplemente se me hace mas difícil visualizarme en eso.

-¿en qué te visualizas?

-Viajando... Terminando mi libro, siendo reconocida, seguir viajando...-me puse a divagar un momento y luego añadí- Pasados unos años, ejercer mi profesión, y recién pensaría en casarme.

-¿me he adelantado a tu prospecto de vida?-asentí lentamente y me incline un poco hacia él, era tarde y quería sentirlo cerca

-Me gustaría hacer todo eso contigo, que estés a mi lado, pero seria egoísta no preguntarte ¿cómo te visualizas?

-Contigo, terminando mi carrera, empezando otra donde realmente pueda hacer lo que me guste, formar una empresa, darte todo lo que quieras. Lo quiero todo, a tu lado-apoyó su cabeza en la mía y nos quedamos así un momento.-Pero si es demasiado pronto para ti el que nos casemos, puedo esperar.

-Quiero que termine este año. A partir del próximo me encargaré de los preparativos de la boda, y lo hare porque quiero, no porque esté presionada.-le sentí sonreír y me abrazo con fuerza.

Desde ahí no se había dicho mas nada sobre la boda. El anillo había pasado a ser objeto de mi admiración por representar todo lo que quería Lucas para nosotros y seguí con mi vida, sin problemas, casi.

Natasha representaba una pequeña herida, que cuando te acordabas de ella, escocía. Tenía fuera del país más de mes y medio, y allá en Italia había cumplido la mayoría de edad, por lo que sus padres no podían pedirles más a las autoridades, pero eso no quitaba el peso de la preocupación sobre ellos.

La llamé varias veces y le dije que regresara a arreglar las cosas en su casa pero estaba muy feliz, los problemas que había aguantado durante, según ella, toda su vida, le merecían algún tipo de descanso y dijo que no pensaba regresar sino hasta las fiestas navideñas y para año nuevo, pero que no la pasaría en Florida, sino conmigo, en Forks.

Motivo por el cual, inmediatamente de esa conversación llamé a mi madre, quien desconocía mi compromiso. Sin embargo al segundo repique colgué la llamada y lo hable primero con Lucas.

Lo único que acordamos fue que para la semana entrante, es decir, dentro de cuatro días, él 25 de octubre conocería a mi futura suegra...

* * *

**Uh... hasta a mi me parece muy rápido!**

**Ya verán como se soluciona todo ;)**

**Besos!**

**MVB**


	36. Capitulo Extra, 2

**Hola! Les ruego me disculpen por no haber publicado ayer. Tuve problemas personales que me lo impidieron.**

**En 30 min les publico el siguiente capitulo n_n**

**Es un EPVO! :D **

**Mientras, disfruten este capitulo extra :3**

* * *

**Capitulo extra:**

Llegado el momento Bella y Lucas viajaron a Miami para una presentación formal de compromiso ante la madre del último mencionado.

Los nervios se apoderarn del ambiente en cuanto bella ingresó a la cómoda casa playera donde vivía Elena Miller. Madre e hijo se saludaron con familiaridad mientras que bella detallaba cada aspecto de la casa.

Las fotos que ocupaban toda una pared, en el lado derecho, captaron su atención y por un segundo olvidó donde se encontraba y para que habia ido a ese lugar.

Elena se acercó lentamente a bella, qué, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no habia podido responder a las señales que Lucas hacía detrás de su madre.

-¿Bella?—llamó con curiosidad, Elena.

Bella contestó al llamado girando la cabeza en su posición inicial y sonrojándose más aún.

-Disculpe señora...—tragó saliva y se armó de fuerzas para exterder su mano hacia aquella señora, de estatura baja y cuerpo que daba señales de tener la edad equivocada, en el buen sentido de la frase, cuyos ojos le eran tan fáciles de mirar por la conexión filial con Lucas.

Elena sonrió divertida mientras correspondía al saludo.

-Mucho gusto—concedió Elena.

-Igualmente—aseguró bella.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando los tres hermanos de Lucas entraron en la habitación y la pequeña incomodidad inicial desapareció

...

Se vinieron charlas interminables entre las dos mujeres y mucho tiempo de reflexión para bella. Ella por su parte no se creía merecedora de tal comportamiento, considerándose a sí misma como una extraña para Elena. Y Elena por su parte estaba muy complacida con la elección de su hijo, pero tenía una sensación extraña de que algo no estaba bien... su instinto maternal le decía que había algo oculto en bella, por ende, al sentirse tan inquietada se permitió compartir sus dudas con Bella, quien tranquilamente respondió: "Nunca le haría daño a Lucas... y si algún día lo hiciera, tenga por seguro que se me iría la vida intentando reparar mi falta".

Después de eso todo marchó mucho mejor y bella se sentía en un cuento de hadas. Los Miller eran una familia feliz, quienes tenían como reflejo de felicidad al mar tan azul como el cielo y aunque ahí faltase el señor Miller no hacia la enorme falta que bella pensó inicialmente. La señora Miller era una mujer fuerte e independiente.

Por su parte, Lucas gozaba al ver a su prometida tan contenta en lugares donde él pasó la mejor época de su vida.

Todo marchó perfectamente durante aquellos días en Miami. El cariño por esa cuidad fue tal, que al momento de partir bella sintió como si dejara su propio hogar y prometió mantenerse en contacto con Elena para lo que ella considerara pertinente, porque a pesar del futuro lazo filial que les uniría, que conllevaba mucho respeto, ellas se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

Devuelta a Chicago bella se encargó de otros boletos de viaje, esta vez a un destino diferente: Forks, Washington.

Y haciendo a un lado el formalismo del compromiso que tenían que realizar en la proximidad de dos meses, su vida fue muy tranquila. Bella logró hacer un equilibrio entre la universidad, el trabajo, su familia, amigos y su novio; dejándola exhausta en ocasiones pero complacida consigo misma la mayoría del tiempo.

.

.

.

Los meses así pasaron, odas las dudas de bella sobre Lucas se disiparon y terminó convencida de su relación, tanto que en esos dos meses antes de Navidad no tuvo chance de hablar con, o pensar en Edward. Nunca había dedicado tan poco tiempo a su pasado y se sentía muy bien vivir el momento, cosa que había querido desde su mudanza de Forks a Chicago.

Una mezcla de calma, felicidad y miedo se apoderó de bella hacia finales de noviembre; se sentía caer por un abismo de compromisos que connotaban "para toda la vida", sin embargo sus miedos ahora eran diferentes. La presión por intentar ser mejor en su rol como pareja de Lucas la llevó a volverse aún más meticulosa y pasó a ocuparse de los detalles en los departamentos de ambos, a pesar de la poca utilización de el de ella debido a la constante presencia de Jasper en el, y buscaba la perfección como ama de casa.

En parte eso la hacía sentirse agobiada y sentía que a veces lo hacia por obligación y no por gusto, lo cual daba cabida a una pregunta que hacia mucho tiempo habia querido ignorar.

Pero fuera como fuese, su poder organizativo la llevó a tener todo preparado para el viaje a Forks y solo quedaba esperar.

Ella nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que sus padres no le dieran la bendición para su compromiso; se consideraba optimista y confiaba en Lucas como elección para que ese escenario nunca se presentara...y estaba en lo correcto.

Aquel dia nubloso, el 20 de diciembre Bella y Lucas estaban llegando a Forks.

No viajaron solos para las festividades. Jasper y Alice viajaron también, con un propósito parecido al de ellos, pero con una carga de peso menos.

Charlie, que aunque ya estaba preparado para la llegada de bella y su prometido, no pudo dejar su asombro atrás cuando la vio de mano de este junto a la de su hija.

Fue algo tenso al principio, y tanto Charlie como bella se sentían incomodos al mirarse a los ojos y entender que ella habia crecido.

Las emociones estaban en el aire cuando, en la presentación formal, fue el tiempo de anunciar.

-Yo...—Lucas de detuvo para levantarse de su silla y respiró hondo—Señor, he viajado hasta aquí con un solo propósito, y es el de pedir la mano de su hija, porque la he escogido como la mujer que quiero a mi lado. Bella es mucho más de lo que merezco, en mi opinión, pero ella me quiere y acepta como soy, lo que me hace dar cuenta de la gran mujer que es.—Bella escuchaba con la cabeza baja y sin mirar a nadie, pero sintendo la mirada de todos los presentes, incluyendo a los Brandon.

Se encuchó a alguien toser y bella miró por el rabillo del ojo que Lucas la estaba invitando a levantarse. Se mordió el labio y negó gentil, pero firmemente con la cabeza

-No creo que sea necesatio tanto formalismo—dijo cansada por el viaje. Aceptó la mano de Lucas y lo hizo sentar de nuevo—Papá, considero que para ti esto es necesario, y Lucas estuvo dispuesto de hacerlo, pero...—miró a todos en la mesa—aquí todos están enterados que me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, y prefiero que me lo hagas corto.—hizo una pausa—no tengo más que agregar sobre el compromiso, nosotros—dijo mirando a Lucas—esperamos tu bendición y que apruebes mi relación; para mi ha sido siempre muy importante tu opinión.

Charlie, igualmente abrumado con la atención ahora puesta en el, se levanto y dijo

-Ven bella, hablemos—

Ella sabia muy bien lo que significaba eso, y dejaron atrás el comedor, ahora hecho un hervidero de murmuros, y fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde un revelador Charlie habló.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pienso ahora mismo, bella—su voz firme no la hzo dudar, pero ella tuvo que mantenerse con la cabeza fría—No es que no me agrade él, sino que creo que no es el momento. Estas muy joven como para tener tal responsabilidad, y no es que crea que no puedas con ella, es solo que creo que ahí afuera hay más para ti.—suspiró—eres una chica que me ha demostrado mucha madurez. Desde hace meses me entero que todo el dinero que te envio me lo devuelves, solo porque crees que ya no me necesitas, y lo entiendo pero aún no quiero perderte—Las lagrimas habían comenzado a amenazar con salir por los ojos de bella y apretó el agarré sobre si misma.

-Papa...—ella se lanzó sobre él y quedaron en silencio mientras su abrazo decia mucho.

-No lo hagas sino quieres, bells. Te conozco, no quieres hacer esto.

-No es eso papá...—se separaron y bella enjuagó sus lagrimas.—yo solo necesito que me digas si es correcto; no voy a ir mañana a las vegas a casarme, todavía falta un año, y pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta ese entonces. Solo quiero que me digas que crees en mi decisión.

-¿es él lo que quieres?—Bella tragó saliva y frunciendo el ceño y sin mirarlo, asintió.—No diré más bella, será como tu quieras, por esta vez.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa y ya no quedaba casi nadie, solo René y Lucas, los cuales hablaban en voz baja, la cual se detuvo al entrar en la habitación. Charlie le guiñó un ojo a René y esta se levantó inmediatamente para abrazar a Bella, quien al mismo tiempo veía a Lucas y sonreía. A su vez Lucas y Charlie compartieron un estrechon de manos y miradas significativas; una miraba agradecia, y una mirada de advertencia.

Los novios se abrazaron y bella se apoyó física y emocionalmente en él, permitiéndose a si misma darle un beso a Lucas en frente a su padre y sonriendo sutilmente.

...

Faltando solo dos días bella ya se habia puesto al dia con su sobrina, su madre y su padre y habia terminado las compras nadiveñas; todo esto como resultado de dos meses de un organización meticulosa.

Se sentía como en la secundaria cuando faltando solo un dia para navidad hizo una pijamada con Alice y Natasha, para celebrar su llegada a Forks, mientras que Jasper, Lucas y Marco tenían su propio método de diversión.

Natasha reveló su viaje casi interminable con sus amigas en charlas llenos de susurros.

-Fue tan... ¡maravilloso!—chilló de la emoción ante el recuerdo.

-Pero pusiste a tus padres con el corazón en la mano—reclamó bella

-Un viaje con tu novio de casi 10 años mayor ha de ser excitante, yo también lo haría bella, y tu estuviste a punto de hacer algo parecido...—atacó Alice...

Concluyeron en que las tres volverían a Chicago al terminar las vacaciones festivas, y luego acompañarían a Natasha a Florida para una charla definitiva con los padres de ella, ya que había concluido en irse a vivir con Marco, el cual se asentaría donde ella quisiera.

-No voy a dejar Florida, tengo los estudios ahí, y es mucho papeleo si quiero ir a Chicago... Bella, tu sabes que amo mi ciudad, la siento parte de mi y quizás cuando termien todos mis compromisos vaya a Chicago...—dijo Natasha para explicarle a Bella el porqué no escogía a Chicago como lugar de residencia junto con Marco.

Y bella entendió perfectamente, estuvo de acuerdo en su decisión y complacida por su buena utilización de conocimientos en la psicología inversa.

.

.

.

Navidad nunca había sido tan divertida y unida como aquel año.

Marco destinó una buena parte de su dinero llevado a Forks para los juegos artificiales, que encantaron a todos pero en especial a Mona, la cual se le pegó como chicle a él, ganando algunas malas miradas por parte de Natasha.

A la hora de los regalos la más emocionada era Mona, como casi siempre y todo fluyó entre risas y Bella se sintió completa mirando a su alrededor como todos reían o sonreía alrededor del fuego que les protegía y la escena era digna de un cuento.

Por el tema de la abundante bebida, al dia siguiente salieron tarde en la mañana a caminar por los bosques ya que esa era la atracción principal en ese pueblo tan húmedo.

Al llegar las tres parejas al mirador principal cada una tomó su propio espacio.

Para Jasper y Alice era otra navidad juntos, y daban gracias a Dios por lo buena que habían sido sus vidas hasta entonces. Se amaban, tenían salud y se tenían el uno al otro como verdaderas almas gemelas que habían superado obstáculos significantes durante el camino.

Natasha y Marco festejaban, entre sonrisas cómplices, la cúspide de su relación y su primera Navidad como pareja oficial. Ella sonreía al pensar la buena amiga que tenía por haberle presentado tan buen partido y él pensaba en la suerte de que ella se no se fijara en la diferencia de edad y en lo complicada que era su relación por eso mismo.

En el caso de Bella y Lucas celebraban con miradas sutiles y a veces reveladoras. Ella pensaba las vueltas que había dado su vida, lo genial que estaba ahora, y lo que le esperaba. Lucas se dedicó a sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella a través de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se sentía enamorado y loco por aquella mujer de perfil delicado.

Todo estaba perfecto aquella mañana, y lo seguiría estando hasta pasado año nuevo, donde la fiesta se realizó por primera vez en aquella olvidada plaza, que soportó tantas escenas de Alice y Bella durante la mayoría de su vida.

Y lo único que quedaba era volver a la rutina...

* * *

**Me gustó este capitulo. Le da sentido a la cotidianidad de las vidas de los personajes y aparecen las fisuras en las decisiones de bella, como pudieron notar.**

**Un beso! Regreso en 30 min **

**MVB**


	37. Capitulo 35: Giros Inesperados

**Un Edward PVO por fin! xD **

**ahí se los dejo, disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y cinco**

**Giros Inesperados**

Mi vida se había caracterizado por la mala suerte, las malas decisiones y la estabilidad. No quería más de ninguna de estas cosas, había decidido probar suerte en el nuevo mundo, no tenía nada que perder y en cambio, todo por ganar.

En mi última decisión, no tuve mucha suerte y cuando por fin creí conseguir estabilidad con aquella exótica mujer, perdí mi estabilidad. Conseguí darme cuenta que era la primera vez que me había enamorado de verdad, porque las veces anteriores me había alejado demasiado pronto como para sentir algo tan intenso.

Al terminarse todas mis esperanzas obtuve un repentino deseo de marcharme, y así lo hice, lo cual en el camino me llevó a recordar a esta chica de inmensa singularidad.

Cuando escribir era una tarea de la universidad, abrí mi blog y eso me permitió conocer muchas mujeres interesadas en leer sobre el amor, pero me gané una ex novia en el camino. Después de eso la había conocido a ella, Bella Swan. Y en realidad fue una cosa de casualidad, si es que existía, porque ya la había visto en un remoto y antiguo viaje a Disney World. Ella cambió una parte de mi, de forma permanente e impensable.

Sin darme cuenta le tomé mucho cariño y perderle fue parte de circunstancias que salieron de mis manos, no pude decir mucho cuando ella se apartó de mí, solo aceptar su decisión.

Y realmente no pensé que se le hiciera tan fácil olvidarme. No tuve ninguna comunicación con ella en varios meses, en lo que admito, yo tampoco estuve al pendiente de ella, pero me acordaba para el final del dia que aquella niña de, en esos tiempos, 15 años me hacía falta.

No la ame como en algunas ocasiones dije, pero el inmenso cariño hacia ella no lo podía describir. Entonces cuando se apartó de mi yo volví a ser como era; viviendo el día a día sin más preocupaciones que las notas de la universidad.

Hasta que por una u otra situación que la vida te pone, tienes que madurar y resolver tus problemas.

Sin embargo mi vida no fue más pesada por aquello. Pero la madurez solo te hace ver todas tus fallas e inconscientemente te prepara para más de ellas.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que me emocionaría al saber que iba a tener un hijo; ella era mi novia por solo algunos meses, pero estaba más que claro que ese no era el mayor inconveniente. Esa situación, a pesar de ser paralizante, la disfrute todo lo que duro. Hasta que, claro, ella decidió por ambos y termine sin saber qué hacer con todas mis ilusiones de padre porque simplemente ese hijo ya no estaba.

No fue fácil esa etapa de mi vida, pero iniciar de nuevo es lo que quise hacer.

Mi llegada a los Estados Unidos fue lenta y tediosa. Quedarme en Jacksonville con mi madrastra y mi papa no fue lo mejor. Tengo 25 años y necesitaba mi propio espacio, necesitaba realizarme en todos los ámbitos y no podía seguir viviendo bajo el techo de mi padre.

A la semana de mi llegada estaba buscando trabajo en cualquier rama. Estaba capacitado para la enseñanza secundaria y universitaria, pero también contemple opciones en el ámbito periodístico.

Tuve una oferta realmente buena como profesor de secundaria en un instituto que quedaba cerca a la casa de mi papa, y otra igualmente buena como profesor universitario en Chicago. Fui a visitar el instituto y algo me decía que ese lugar no era para mi. Así que arriesgándome a la nada, de nuevo, acepte el trabajo como profesor de Gramática en la Universidad de Chicago. Y solo semanas antes se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de visitar a Bella.

Una vez en Chicago al llegar no tuve el tiempo que había pensado, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que ya había pasado un mes para cuando me di cuenta de que aun no la había buscado.

Lo bueno era que ya podía empezar a dar clases.

En mi primer día de trabajo, ella fue hasta la facultad y ahí tomamos un café, dijo que ya era hora de que buscara a Bella... Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que había estado ansiando mucho ese momento. Alice me dio su dirección, y quedaba bastante cerca del campus, pero aun tuvo que pasar otra semana para que pudiera buscarla. Estaba muy lleno con las clases y yo había comenzado a tomar algunas clases de manejo de algunos programas de computadoras.

Había pensado en ese encuentro las suficientes veces como para tenerla todo el día en mi pensamiento. Y ni idea tenía que ese día llegaría, mucho menos podía imaginar que Alice me ayudaría.

Y aquí estaba yo, era martes 8 de Marzo del 2005...hoy la conocería y había decidido no asistir a esa clase de computación, pero era solo por un día, y valdría la pena.

Era un pequeño edificio de cinco pisos, ella vivía en el tercero. Alice me había dado el número de su departamento; era el cinco. Alice me aconsejo ir a las 8 de la mañana, estuve ahí un poco antes y controle mis nervios. Observe mi reloj y comencé a subir las escaleras.

Me sentía nervioso y no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien; pedí disculpas inmediatamente y seguí subiendo.

Al llegar al tercer piso no fue nada difícil encontrar el quinto departamento y con algo de valor, toque la puerta.

"Ya voy" gritó.

Tome una larga respiración y escuche una risa tonta, abrió.

-Te olvidaste de tu teléfono-No me miro siquiera, solo abrió se giro, tomo el teléfono y me lo dio. La mire sorprendido y ella a mi igual, pero no pude evitar en reparar en su aspecto.

Traía una bata de seda color negra, iba descalza y sus cabellos estaban un poco alborotados. Ella no dejaba de mirarme y me permití sonreír un poco.

-Hey amor-escuche la voz de un hombre y voltee para encontrarme con que era el chico con el que me había topado en las escaleras.-Olvide mi teléfono-Uní cabos rápidamente... Se refería a ella cuando dijo "amor"

-Toma-dijo apresurando las palabras. Me hice a un lado y el agarro su celular, en ese instante él me pareció conocido.

-¿Tu no vas a mis clases?- él se dirigía a mí, y en efecto... El me enseñaba en aquel curso que estaba tomando.

-Si... Yo...-no sabía exactamente que decir

-Estaba saliendo para allá... ¿Qué haces aquí?-mire a Bella y ella seguía mirándome y a mi profesor, quien ahora yo suponía era su novio.

-Vine a... -se me hacia un poco difícil de explicar, considerando que ellos podrían ser pareja. -creo que me equivoque de apartamento. ¿Conocen a Alguna Alice?

-¿Alice qué?-pregunto ella...

-Creo que me olvide de su apellido...- y en parte era cierto, ya que solo estaba concentrado en su voz.

-Alice salió temprano-dijo él.-¿cómo te llamabas?-

-Edward Masen, un placer. Y creo que olvide tu nombre...

-Lucas Miller-estrechamos la mano y vi a Bella restregarse el rostro con ambas manos. -Ella es Isabella Swan, mi prometida.-la vi sonreí sin ningún tipo de felicidad y se limitó a eso.-Entonces... ¿Vas a ir a clases? -negué con la cabeza...

-Voy a buscar a Alice.

-Yo te puedo dar su número-dijo Bella...-Emm... Cariño se te hace tarde-le dijo a Lucas.

-Oh si, Edward nos vemos otro día.-me tendió la mano y la volví a tomar.-Amor, nos vemos en el almuerzo

-Saldré con Rosalie, si quieres me alcanzas allá...-Se excusó y ofreció

-como quieras hermosa- el dio un paso adelante, la tomo por la cintura y la besó.

Es difícil de explicar lo que sentí en ese momento... Solo pude retirar la mirada.

Y escuche como Lucas se iba, Bella solo me miraba y se sonrojo cuando la mire de vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto luego de largos segundos

-Vine a buscarte-ella busco que decir, pero al final dijo:

-Pasa...

Pasé por delante de ella sin atreverme a mirarla, escuche como me seguía de cerca y en ese momento no encontré nada para decir. Nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos el uno al otro. Estaba terriblemente emocionado, los años no habían logrado menguar mi atracción hacia ella; pero estaba casi seguro de que ella no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, y lo deduje por su elegante anillo que me llamaba a gritos diciendo: ya no tienes chance.

Tome una larga respiración y le volví a sonreír; no me dejaría desanimar por el rumbo de su vida, a final de cuentas era suya, yo era un extraño que había aparecido luego de años, que ahora sólo podía aspirar su amistad.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, tomando una posición defensiva llena de recelo.

-hola, bella-no hubo ningún cambio en sus rasgos.

-Edward... Simplemente no me creo que estés aquí... -su incredulidad era genuina, pero también había cierto enojo en su mirada.

-si te sirve de algo... Yo tampoco me creo que estas tan cerca de mi.-rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca con sus labios...

-No sirve de mucho...—y no creí el sarcasmo que destilaban sus palabras. Era todo nuevo para mi, incluso su enojo, pero lo acepté como una lección para aprender. Tampoco estaba muy seguro que aquella fuera la chica de 15 años que conocí, al verla solo podía encontrar a una mujer muy sensual.

Al percatarse de mi mirada inquisidora comenzaron sus mejillas a teñirse de rojo, y trató inútilmente de taparte con la ayuda de la bata.

-Te ves muy...—y me lo pensé dos veces para decir aquella palabra—bien—decidí decir al final.

-Gracias, tu también.—cuadró sus hombros y finalmente completó su faceta de chica dura, podía sentirla como una delgada capa entre ella y yo; sólo estaba aparentando. Pero no quería subir mi ego con fantasias, ella no sentía la jodida necesidad de tocarme como me estaba ocurriendo a mi con ella.

-Ese... que se fue.—empecé a hablar sin siquiera haber pensado- ¿es tu novio?

-Prometido—me corrigió suavemente.

-vale...—busqué lo que habia estado rondando por mi cabeza...—él me da clases de computación, Chicago comienza a ser muy pequeño, ¿verdad?

-Si, lamentablemente.—suspiró con mucho cuidado para que no lo notara y prosiguió-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Todo fue muy rápido y...

-Disculpa, sentémonos—asentí y la seguía hasta un sillón largo en el que nos sentamos y segundos después ella volvió a hablar-¿me podrías esperar cinco minutos?

-¿Claro?

-necesito cambiarme de ropa—señaló y se puso de pie, camino a su habitación, acto que acompañé levantándome al mismo tiempo que ella, por mera educación.

A su salida me quedé de pie y caminé un poco por su departamento. Al final de la pared, que daba a la calle, había una larga mesa con algunas fotos en ella y flores; todo estaba muy pulcro y combinaba a la perfección, ella tenía un específico gusto por las cosas antiguas y modernas.

Encontré un reloj digital justo al lado de una agenda telefónica y el respectivo teléfono, algo pasado de moda. Un poco más a la izquierda estaban portarretratos con infinidades de fotos y uno sobresalía del resto. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo inspeccioné. Era fotos, demasiadas fotos, de ella junto a Lucas, en distintos lugares y casi siempre una sonrisa acompañaba un beso; no imaginé la extraña sensación que experimente en aquel momento.

Dejé el collage en su lugar y seguí con fotos de la familia de bella, de Alice y bella, de otra hermosa chica junto con las otras dos mencionadas, y una que se encontraba separada del resto, como si estuviera recién agregada, una en la que aparecían seis personas, todas en pareja, con un trasfondo espectacular, todos felices y sonrientes, entonces me sentí intruso.

-Listo.—concentré mi atención en bella de nuevo. Había cambiado su atrevida pijama por unos jeans ajustados y un sueter que le quedaba grande y debía ser de él...

-Te decia que no he tenido tiempo para andar en una computadora—asintió al tiempo que nos acomodábamos en el sillón.—llegué a Estados unidos hace unos meses y en chicago solo tengo dos. No creas que te estoy siguiendo, no soy un psicópata—sonrió con ironía y perdí parcialmente el hilo de mis pensamientos—conseguí un trabajo en la Universidad como profesor en Literatura, específicamente en gramática, y fue todo muy sorprendente. Traje conmigo una carta de recomendación del rector de una universidad, cuyo nombre creo que nunca has escuchado, y al parecer aquí les pareció muy bueno.

-Pues pareciera que Chicago te necesitara...

-Yo pienso que es mucha suerte. Y luego me encontré a Alice en Facebook un día; me reuní con ella y fue su idea que viniera a buscarte, espero no haberte molestado.

-solo me sorprendiste—contestó unos segundos después, cómo procesando la información—no ves a tu ex británico todos los días...—see carcajeó y no pude acompañarla. Fue raro que fuese tan despectiva con respecto a mi; creía ser un amigo.

-Si, entiendo. Y si tienes más cosas que hacer, me puedo marchar—negó inmediatamente

-Ya hiciste el viaje, además no me molesta que estés aquí, ya te dije que estoy solo sorprendida.—le sonreí—recuerdame... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-25 señorita—se tapó la boca conteniendo una carcajada

-Ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido, así lo siento.

-Tienes 20, ¿no?—asintió-¿y cuando te casas?

-en unos meses—respondió tensa-¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Agua, por favor.—la acompañe hasta la cocina y la observé detenidamente.

Mi hermoso, y anteriormente, pequeño cisne se había convertido en la mujer más interesante y cautivadora que he conocido.

Hablamos bastante, pero principalmente de ella, cosa que me concedió solo por ese día ya que no le gustaba la forma en como me quedaba mirándola cuando ella hablaba. Me enteré de su vida durante los pasados cinco años, en un pequeño resumen de tres horas y media. Incluyó por petición mia, lo que pasó después de que termináramos y también pregunté osadamente el porqué de su decisión final al separarnos y sólo contestó: "Pasaron cosas desagradables en mi vida que me hicieron darme cuenta que no íbamos para ningún lado, lo terminé y dolió, pero fue una buena decisión"

Sus palabras fueron sinceras y sin tacto, a mi consideración, pero así era ella, así siempre había sido y lo respetaba. Me alivio un poco que al decir aquellas palabras no las dijera con rencor sino como un recuerdo vago, que cuando lo retomó, solo la hizo sonreír.

Continuamos hablando de la universidad, de cómo conoció a Lucas, y con su lucha interna con respecto a su relación actual, la cual ella acotó que era su segunda, después de mí.

No se sintió cómoda los primeros meses, pero se dejó vencer por amor, según dijo, y había terminado de formalizar su relación con Lucas con un compromiso realizado en diciembre, donde mencionó unas palabras de su padre y lo fuerte que le habían impactado, pero que al final ella tomó la decisión y todo estaba listo.

En resumidas cuentas ella estaba feliz con su vida, pero noté algo

-¿De verdad eres feliz?—mi pregunta, a pesar que iba en la temática que estábamos hablando, le sorprendió

-Si, digo... ¿por qué no serlo?—fruncí el ceño intentando recordar unas palabras de ella hacia mi, años atrás

-creí que te gustaban las cosas difíciles, que todo esto, la monotonía—enfaticé—nunca ha sido de tu agrado, pero te vas a casar, y no me malinterpretes, me alegro de todo corazón por ti, pero como alguien que ve esto y que te conoció desde tus inicios soñadores, debo decirte que entraras en una monotonía.

-También lo he pensado—dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa del comedor y permaneció ahí. En mi impulso, por intentar hacerla sentir mejor, tomé su mano entre las mías y le dije

-Estas a unas palabras de terminarlo. No te reconozco al no hacer lo que dice tu corazón.—comenzó a reírse y retiró su mano

-Sonaste muy cursi

-soy escritor, ¿Qué esperabas?—me hice el ofendido y ella lo captó

-Yo también soy escritora—atacó

-Pues piensa como una—Y fue Jaque mate.

Se levantó de la mesa e imaginé por un segundo que iba a correrme de su casa, pero solo me tomó la mano y jaló hacia arriba. Me levanté como pidió silenciosamente y chocó contra mi cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte. Tardé dos segundos en reaccionar, y después la rodeé con mis brazos. Ahora si estaba pensando como escritora, y ella también lo sabia.

-llegas sin ser invitado y te vas porque te corren. Eres un chico atrevido y sumiso. Tan indescriptible en una palabra, como siempre, Edward—Supe por su frase que estaba resumiendo su punto de vista sobre mi. Y me encantó. Le tomé la mano en un intento de perfeccionar el momento y ella sonrió complaciente con mi gesto, sin embargo todo acabó muy rápido.

Mi visita terminó minutos después, al momento en el que ella recibió una llamada de Lucas, que la llevó a la realidad y recordó un almuerzo que tenia con Rosalie. Me marche con una sonrisa y una cita para dentro de dos días en el parque central de chicago.

...

La ansiedad se apoderó de mi durante aquel largo día y el que le siguió, y así hasta que llegó el momento de verla.

Llegué con 30 minutos de anticipación y la esperé mientras revisaba el libro que le habia llevado como obsequio, y puntualmente ella apareció mirándole alternamente con el suelo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me saudó con un beso en la mejilla algo forzado ya que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer, pero terminamos sentándonos y le extendí sin decir palabra, el libro que le habia llevado.

-¿Por qué...?—tomó el libro, lo miró fugazmente y a mi luego

-No sé. De regreso a mi casa, cuando salí de la tuya, pasé por una librería y vi ese libro. Sólo se me ourrió regalártelo

-Yo solia tener este ejemplar...—acarició la portada y sonrió—Pero cuando me mudé, Mona me dijo que se lo prestara y nunca he querido quitárselo.

-Pues entonces fue un buen regalo—tomó mi mano y me quedé helado

-Gracias.—pero el momento especial se rompió al comenzar sonar su teléfono.—"¿Alo?". "Estoy en el parque..."—una pausa larga, y frunció en entrecejo—"ya voy"—cortó la llamada y me miró entre sonriendo y en shock.

-¿Qué pasó?—me sentía angustiado

-Rosalie está en trabajo de parto, me tengo que ir—se colocó de pie y la imité

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No es necesario. Necesito conseguir un taxi...—susurró al final, como pensando en voz alta

-Estas un poco alterada—me miró mal y sonreí intentando suavizar mis palabras—deja que te acompañe.

-Está bien, pero consigue un taxi, tengo que avisarle a Alice.—y mientras ella estaba en el teléfono, un taxi pasó a mucha velocidad y silbé, tal cual como lo haría en Londres, entonces sorprendentemente el auto se detuvo.

Tomé a Bella por el codo y la conduje al taxi con suavidad pero con rapidez, no sabia por qué también me sentí emocionado.

En todo el trayecto bella no dejó de mover sus manos, e intenté que se calmara pero cuando lo hice comenzó a reírse y quedé embobado.

-Tienes una risa muy...

-Joder, si. La odio, es tan...—hablaba demasiado rápido y no terminó la frase, tuve que concentrarme.

-Iba a decir muy contagiosa. Es hermosa.

-No, solo sirve para avergonzarme.—y justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir con los halagos-verdades, llegamos al hospital.

Pagué el taxi y bella salió disparada al interior del gran edificio blanco. Le seguí el paso y tuve que trotar, pero llegue justo a tiempo para el ascensor, donde por accidente toqué la mano de bella y estaba completamente helada, lo cual por puro instinto, tomé entre mis manos intentando calentarlas; ella me miraba divertida y se abrieron las puertas dejando a la vista a un sorprendido Lucas...

* * *

**Yo sé que se enamoraron más de Edward... Yo tambien!**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Premienme con un review! :3**

**MVB**


	38. Capitulo 36: ¡Hola NY!

**Alemana campeón!**

**jajaja perdón, tenia de decirlo xD**

**Acá está otro capitulo... les recuerdo que solo quedan dos capitulos y el epilogo. Se me fue rápido el tiempo.**

**Mientras, disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y seis**

** ¡Hola NY!**

Quité mi mano rápidamente al percatarme de Lucas, y seguí sonriendo, tanto por vergüenza como por emoción de ver a Ross y su bebe.

Salí del ascensor con Edward pisándome los talones y con Lucas a mi lado.

-¿Donde estabas?-gruñó a mi lado

-En el Parque, ¿quien te aviso?-por el rabillo del ojo mire a Edward quien caminaba mas lento y manteniendo, ahora, mas distancia. Se lo agradeci en silencio.

-Jasper.-al doblar en la esquina Lucas me condujo por un pasillo largo, otra vuelta a la izquierda y luego de tres habitaciones llegamos al lugar asignado de Rosalie.-¿Estabas con él?-exigió saber

-Si, pero Emm me llamó cuando apenas tenia cinco minutos en el parque.-suspiré, para evitar gritarle-¿ya puedes dejar el interrogatorio?-tensó la mandibula y me libero de su agarre, el cual apenas habia notado pero que al final tuvo dos consecuencias. Primero me dolia, y segundo el avance peligroso de Edward al notar la tension entre Lucas y yo.

-¿puedo confiar en que se comportaran?-miré los azules ojos de Lucas, y los verdes de Edward, ambos asintieron, en segundos distintos, entonces pude darme vuelta y entrar a la habitacion.

Me refugie en la enorme habitación, donde en el centro se encontraba Rosalie en la cama ortopédica, al lado en una silla que se veia comoda estaba Emm y en otro sillon mas alejado estaba la Señora Esperanza.

Salude en voz muy baja y abrace a Emm primero, lo noté serio y nervioso, dos cosas muy raras en ese enorme hombre.

Camine rapidamente para saludar a la mama de Ross y luego fui a su lado, donde le quite un cabello de su rostro y le sonreia.

-Que bueno que llegaste Bella.

-Es genial que hayas esperado a que llegara.-le sonrei y ella hizo una mueca-¿Tomaste la epidural?

-son drogas-anuncio Emm

-Tu no eres el que aguanta el dolor-Rosalie sonrió por el apoyo

-Es soportable, mi unica queja es que tengo mucha hambre...-me reí despacio pero negué-Bella...

-dime ros

-Te ves alterada

-hay una situacion incomoda afuera de tu habitacion...-Emm me dirigió una mirada curiosa, se levanto y salio del cuarto.-Seguro fue a mantener orden...-me aventuré

-¿Quienes estan afuera?-Ross se veia contenta con la distraccion

-Lucas... Y Edward-Rosalie abrio los ojos desmesuradamente pero sonrio con picardía

-no me mires asi, nunca puede faltar el drama en situaciones como esta.-Esperanza se carcajeó y Rosalie intentó hacerlo, yo dejé mi cartera al lado de la señora y busqué una silla para sentarme al lado de Rosalie.

En ese mismo momento la puerta se abrio con brusquedad y Alice aparecio tras ella.

-Ahora no falta nadie-comentó alegremente Esperanza

-¡Por Dios, ya falta poco!-Alice se acercó entre saltitos y gritos de emocion a Ross y a mi, al mismo tiempo me dedico un abrazo con palabras burlonas: No es justo que tengas dos hombres detras de ti.

-Alice, cállate—susurré totalmente avergonzada.—Cuando todo esto termine, te mataré.

-Algun dia me agradeceras, bells—guiñó el ojo y se acomodó al lado de Esperanza.

Me quedé hablando unos minutos más con Rosalie, hasta que las contracciones se hicieron más seguidas y nos desalojaron. Sólo quedó la Sra. Esperanza y Emm.

Todos estábamos ansiosos, emocionados, y yo estaba muy tensa porque tendría que lidiar con una situación tan complicada como incomoda. Edward se había quedado por pura terquedad, cosa que no había previsto ya que se me ocurrió que tendrías más cosas que hacer que aguantarme mientras estaba con mi prometido.

Ese comportamiento no lo entendía en absoluto; luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia, tanto física como emocional, el hecho de que llegara de la nada con la intensión de ser mi amigo, me confundía por completo. No niego que me encanta su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo porque siento que todo esto terminará mal.

Aparte de todas mis nuevas preguntas acerca de Edward estaba Lucas, él cual estaba furioso con la presencia constante de Edward y mi atención hacia él.

-¿Podríamos dejar el tema para cuando salgamos del hospital?—susurré a mi prometido cuando él siguió presionando sobre Edward

-Entonces salgamos, y hablamos

-que literal, Lucas.—sostuve su mirada unos segundos, ganando la ronda al verse él, como el completo ridículo en el cual se habia convertido desde hacía unas horas.—Puedes irte al departamento y descansar, yo me quedaré aquí por Rosalie y Emm.

Pude ver, como en su cabeza, se maquinaba una irónica respuesta pero me giré de inmediato y caminé hacia Alice quien estaba cuchicheando con Jasper.

-Ali, ¿podemos hablar?—ella asintió confundida y le sonreí a Jasper en modo de disculpa, todo esto bajo la permanente mirada de Edward.

-No has hablado con Edward, pareciera que te espera...—dijo sin disimular en absoluto que hablábamos de él

-Ya despaché a Lucas, me tenía demasiado incómoda, y Edward será el siguiente.—Alice me dio una mirada reprobativa.

-Tienes que arreglar todo esto, bells

-y tu me vas a ayudar, porque según sé fuiste tú quien le dio mi dirección a Edward...—me crucé de brazos y ella comenzó a incomodarse

-lo iba a conseguir de todas maneras...

-¡Pero tu te le fuiste de ofrecida! Necesito que entiendas que me acabas de poner en una situación horrible y bizarra—cerré los ojos y suspiré

-¿No se supone que amas a Lucas? Si es así... ¿por qué estás tan indecisa con que hacer sobre Edward?—su ceja arqueada comenzó a irritarme.

-Yo amo a mi prometido—ataqué

-Cuidado con lo que dices... acuérdate del dicho: el pez por la boca muere.—me colocó una mano sobre el hombro y me miró intentando calmarme, cosa que agradecí.—Lucas se acaba de ir, me miró realmente mal y Edward te sigue esperando—decía ella mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro—ya puedes ir a hablar con él.

-averigua de cómo va la situación con rosalie, necesito irme a casa por un momento.—acomodé mi cartera en mi hombro y Alice pareció interesada en algo ahí adentro

-¿Qué es...?—metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó el libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" que Edward me había dado en el parque.-¡Que hermoso! ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

-Edward...

-Parece más un detalle que tendría Lucas...—pensó en voz alta y luego sonrió socarronamente entregándome el libro—Pero igual me parece un gran regalo.

-Si, a mi también—lo tomé y volteé para ir a hablar con Edward, el cual estaba un poco distraído con su teléfono celular.

-Hey, Edward. Vamos a la cafetería—me miró sorprendido pero al final sonrió, lo cual me afectó tanto como la primera vez que le ví hacer eso.

Caminamos en silencio hasta allá abajo donde quedaba la péquela cafetería que me acordaba un poco a la cafetería de mi instituto; fui ojeando en el camino el libro que me había regalado y me encontré con la dedicatoria en la última página.

"Mi pequeño y hermoso cisne, no había leído a un personaje que se pareciera tanto a ti en tan imprescindibles cualidades como lo es el orgullo y el prejuicio, por ello considero, mi especial Elizabeth, que mereces leerte tan apasionadamente como yo te leo a ti.

Con cariño, E.C"

Y me habría quedado sin palabras, de no ser por la obligación que tenia de pedir algo del menú.

-Un café y... un pedazo de torta de chocolate, por favor.—dejé el libro en medio de ambos.

-y usted caballero, ¿Qué desea?—el doble sentido de su palabra se me hacía ácido a mis oídos pero intenté concentrarme en el reciente mensaje de texto de Lucas.

"Lamento mi comportamiento, me avisas si necesitas que te lleve algo. L. Miller"

"no te preocupes, dentro de poco estaré en el departamento, ¿te importaría tenerme listo algo para ponerme?"

-...en un momento les traigo su orden—no había escuchado la respuesta de Edward, pero el parecía estar divertido ahora

-Bien... quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, Lucas es demasiado...

-¿inseguro?—su pregunta fue más una afirmación

-Celoso—corregí—Pero deberías entenderlo, que llegue el ex de tu prometida no es fácil

-si estuviera seguro sobre tu decisión, él no tendría por qué ponerse así

-Basta—dije lo más amable que pude—sólo quiero decirte que, gracias por el libro y por acompañarme hasta acá, pero puedes irte si deseas, ya todos estamos aquí y...

-voy sobrando, lo sé—sonrió—déjame comer algo y me voy, pero sabes que me estas debiendo una salida.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con Lucas primero.

-¿Para pedirle permiso?—ambos nos reímos con su pregunta

-Para nada, sólo para evitar estas situaciones tan incomodas... siempre he creído que una relación buena debe tener mucha comunicación y confianza, y eso lo practicamos él y yo, pero cuando llegaste la situación fue demasiado rápida y aún no hemos hablado sobre ti

-¿y que hablarían sobre mí?

-Pues... cuando hable con él, luego te cuento—el pareció conforme con mi respuesta. Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo, luego él pareció percatarse del libro y lo abrió.

-¿Te gustó la dedicatoria, o no la has leído aún?—hice una mueca y me sonrojé.

-si la leí, gracias.—esta vez, agradecí a la mesera cuando trajo la orden y lo interrumpió al inicio de algo que pretendía decir.

Comimos mientras compartimos algunos comentarios sobre libros, cosa que me pareció muy interesante al tratarse de un Licenciado en Literatura, y logré no quedarme atrás invocando a los clásicos de la literatura, lo cual nos llevó en una charla casi interminable.

Tuve que regresar a la realidad, mirarlo muy detalladamente y sentirme abrumada con la realidad de quien era él: mi exciber novio, mi primer amor.

-Edward, ya tengo que irme—tomó mi mano, velozmente, aprovechando la cercanía debido a libro que teníamos entre nosotros.

-Me ha encantado hablar contigo, como siempre—sonreí con un poco de falsedad puesto que sus palabras me hicieron sentir melancólica por los viejos tiempos. Quise ser una irresponsable y liberal niña de 15 años en florida.

-igualmente—Se levantó en cuanto yo lo hice y caminé lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas. Tenía que regresar a la realidad.

Busqué a Jasper y fui con él hasta el departamento, aprovechando que Rosalie no había cambiado de estado.

La noche parecía mi cómplice, o tal vez era yo que sentía el ambiente tan compenetrado conmigo y me perdí en la oscuridad en el camino a casa.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?—La suave pero llamativa voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos y le sonreí sin mucha credibilidad

-Estoy a punto de empezar a gritar como histérica, o llorar como magdalena. Estoy muy confundida, cuñado.—él se permitió una carcajada, al darse cuenta que estaba sobreactuando, pero al final se mantuvo serio, buscando que decirme.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Edward?

-Tiene todo que ver con él—razoné.—Es muy... extraño todo lo que siento ahora, y creo que no debería sentirlo.

-Creí que amabas a Lucas; te vas a casar con él y pues con los años que llevo conociéndote tu no estabas muy animada con la idea de matrimonio.—me recordó, y tenía razón. Yo cuando estaba en plena adolescencia había declarado estar en contra del matrimonio, a pesar de tener un buen ejemplo de ello con mis padres, pero era lo que creía, y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo opuesto.

-Pero Lucas entendió lo que estoy esperando del matrimonio, y no es algo que quieren todas las mujeres.

-¿Me permites saber qué es lo que quieren todas las mujeres?—rodeé los ojos

-Estabilidad. Un marido que las mantenga. Amor eterno y una linda casa.—sonreí ante la absurda imagen que se me creó en la cabeza

-si, es muy obvio que ese no es tu futuro ideal. Vale, entonces si ya hablaste eso con Lucas, ¿Qué papel tiene Edward en tu cabeza?

-Tiene mi historia, me define en el ahora; -tragué saliva ante la inmensidad de mis palabras—porque... al parecer no terminé de olvidarlo. Pero que confuso es todo, porque si pienso en Lucas me emociono y quiero estar entre sus brazos, pero la realidad es que no he estado en otros, y no estoy insinuando que quiero otros, sino que no tengo seguridad en mi misma sobre si se lo que quiero.

-hmmm... No tengo nada para decirte, supongo que luego de esto tienes que hablar con Alice, muy seriamente.

-Ese, es un buen consejo. Tienes razón y lo haré.—le sonreí agradeciendo que me escuchara, y a pesar de sus pocas palabras, su sinceridad ante todo. El, con la mano que debía estar en la caja de cambios, tomó mi mano y la apretó en un gesto que yo agradecí bastante; tratándose de él significaba el apoyo de un hermano.

Le dije que se fuera en cuanto llegamos al departamento, paneaba llamar a un taxi para no tener la presión de tener a alguien esperando por Lucas y por mi, sobre todo porque yo ya estaba suponiendo que tendríamos una larga charla.

Mi estado de ánimo se reflejó en mí andar. Fui muy lento y tuve mucho cuidado con los detalles de mi edificio. La estructura debía ser de más de cien años, pero estaba obviamente, restaurada, sin embargo con algo de concentración podías seguir los marcos de las paredes, que tenían un color caoba casi intacto con diseños pasados de moda.

En eso iba cuando una señora llegó con unas bolsas que vi pensadas, me acerqué un poco y le ofrecí mi ayuda.

-Muchas gracias linda—respondió y subimos el primer piso a su paso, pero entonces se detuvo y supuse que ahí se quedaría.

-¿es hasta aquí?—negó-¿No necesita más ayuda?—estaba confundida por su tremenda y abrupta apatía.

-Te enseñaré un atajo.—me guiñó el ojo y no le vi nada malo, entonces la seguí.

Después de subir las escaleras, girando a la izquierda estaban las ya habituales tres puertas, pero nosotros seguimos como si fuéramos a seguir por las escaleras pero ella giró a la derecha, abrió una puerta y le seguí; justo detrás de aquella puerta estaba un enorme ascensor, de esos antiguos.

-Por aquí me ahorro los dolores de manos, pero tú me lo facilitaste.—Estaba asombrada con el pasadizo, y observé el panel de control, en el cual estaban todos los pisos excepto la primera planta.

-Es... genial, nunca había entrado por aquí, pensé que era un cuarto de conserjería.—ella me sonrió amablemente

-hasta ellos lo han olvidado. Esto lo utilizamos los viejitos del quinto piso, quizás por eso nunca nos hemos encontrado.—fue mi turno de sonreír.

-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo...

-Jane—ofreció-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella, y me quedo en el tercer piso, Jane.

-Claro nena—con su lánguido dedo apretó el 3 y luego el 5, para que luego el ascensor comenzara a subir haciendo mucho ruido, pero subiendo al fin.

Me dejó en mi piso, yo salí del enorme ascensor y me quedé entre el estrecho espacio entre eso y la puerta, la cual también abría con facilidad, como si nunca se dejara de utilizar.

Caminé a través del pasillo y terminé frente al departamento de Lucas, que ahora también era mío y abrí la puerta.

Dejé mi cartera en el mesón de la cocina, deteniéndome a revisar la sartén que estaba en la cocina, que tenía una panqueca recién puesta, pero sin rastros de mi prometido.

-¿Lucas?

-Ya voy—vociferó desde la habitación principal, supuse.

Fui por un vaso de agua y saqué de mi cartera el libro que me había regalado Edward, fui hasta el estante con las fotos y lo puse abajo, donde había un pequeño librero de mi propiedad.

Volví por la panqueca y la volteé justo cuando Lucas se dirigía para hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cómo sigue Rosalie?—Se acercó a mi, me abrazó y beso en la frente

-Sigue con las contracciones, va para largo—me percaté de su cuello mojado, así que debió estar bañándose, pero aun así su fragancia me perturbaba.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo entonces. ¿Quién te trajo?—me puse tensa por su pregunta que me sonaba más bien al comienzo de un interrogatorio.

-Jasper.—me apresuré a sacar la panqueca y colocarla en un plato donde ya habían más.—le dije que iríamos en taxi, pero primero tengo que bañarme.

-Si.—se quedó callado por un tiempo.—Oye, amor, tenemos que hablar sobre Edward—me giré y sonreí al mismo tiempo asentí y me preparé.

Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si alguna frase que saliera de mi boca contenía la palabra "celoso" él era capaz de cerrarse en un caparazón y no hablarme por días. Así de sentido era.

Entonces recordé un consejo de Natacha que decía algo cómo: Porqué sé cómo son los hombres, y no es que tenga tanta experiencia sino que hablar con Marco me aporta muchos conocimientos, existe una clase de hombre a los que se les debe dejar "ganar" la discusión, te evitarás muchos rollos.

Y tenía razón, al menos esa vez, conocía perfectamente que dejándolo "ganar" la discusión se tranquilizaría, el tema pasaría a la historia y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas.

-No hay mucho que decir sobre él—hice una mueca—lamento si te hice sentir... incomodo—añadí—nunca fue mi intención.

-Sé perfectamente que no lo has hecho a propósito y que quizá estas...—frunció el ceño concentrándose en hallar la palabra adecuada—emocionada con el hecho de que tu exnovio, el cual te llevó a tu mayor pasión, esté aquí—y por pasión no entendí si se refería a él mismo o a la escritura, o a la medicina.

-sin él no estaría aquí ahora... ni mucho menos contigo—busqué su mano y él se encontró la mía; ambos sonreímos—Pero además de ser mi ex, es mi amigo

-un amigo que no te contó que vendría—sugirió con tono apremiante

-si, justo ese amigo—le sonreí calmada y sintiendo recién el cansancio emocional.

-Bella...—interrumpió el silencio y mis pensamientos sobre la deliciosa ducha que estaba a punto de tomar.

-dime—al mirarlo a los ojos logré distinguir un dejo de preocupación y exaltación.

-No te había querido decir antes porque estabas muy ocupada en la universidad...—le miré sarcásticamente. Él sabía cuanto detestaba los rodeos.—el hecho es que en el taller que estoy impartiendo conocí a alguien...—los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron, y ni siquiera hacía frio—este señor es un empresario que se está quedando unos meses en la ciudad y aprovechó de entrar a mi taller para aprender el manejo de unos programas—no supe si me había decepcionado por el hecho de que no me dijera que le había gustado una chica o si me alegré por la misma razón—Me preguntó si estaba graduado de ingeniero y le comenté sobre mi meta de terminar la carrera becada y luego estudiarla; el entonces respondió que en la empresa que estaba iniciando, necesitaba a alguien especializado y que él podría ofrecerme una pasantía—vi entonces como sus ojos se iluminaban poco a poco. Se estaba emocionando.

-¡Eso es genial!—dije contagiándome de su entusiasmo... pero oh oh, ahí estaba el susto en sus ojos, de nuevo.-¿Cuál es el "pero"?—el sonrió avergonzado, supo que lo había adivinado.

-Es en Nueva york—mi mandíbula se fue a saludar al piso. Sí, estaba boquiabierta—no pongas esa cara bella...—tomó mis manos y las besó—es una gran oportunidad

-¿y qué pasará con tu beca? ¿Conmigo? ¿No vas a terminar tu carrera...?—empecé a notar la histeria subiendo por mi cuello.

-Bella, amor, cálmate

-Que pésimo consejo—me quité del alcance de su agarre y saqué la panqueca de la sartén, pues como ya habían cinco en el plato apague la estufa. No tenia hambre. El enojo se había colocado en la boca de mi estómago.

Lucas me siguió con la mirada, supongo que buscando que decir, pero lo era difícil; yo estaba hecha una furia atrapada en un cuerpo de 1,60 metros.

Caminé imponente e indetenible hacia la habitación, él iba detrás de mí y cuando estaba desvistiéndome por fin habló.

-Con la beca no pasaría nada, terminaría este semestre, dejaría el siguiente y el otro lo continuaría allá—frunció el ceño.—contigo tampoco pasaría nada...

-¡Ah! O sea que me vas a terminar—insinué y ahora me di cuenta que hubiese preferido que me dijera que le había conocido a una chica.

-no, tontita...—acarició el revés de mi cadera y m estremecí-no te voy a dejar—posó toda su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda—puedes venir conmigo—él sonreía pero yo no

-te has vuelto loco—me separé de nuevo—no pienso ni por el carajo dejar esta ciudad, ni mi universidad, ni mi carrera—y me sentí mal al terminar de vociferar...

-En NY hay muchas más oportunidades...-comenzó

-Yo ya me acostumbré aquí—protesté y su semblante cambió

-¿No me decías que querías aventuras? Pues mudémonos a Nueva York—hice una mueca, había dado en el clavo.—yo estoy aterrado, quiero tomar este riesgo pero no sabría que hacer ni que pensar si me dices que no...

-No, ni se te ocurra seguir—me giré y le encaré—detesto el chantaje

-Ven conmigo bella—negué con la cabeza—te dejaré pensarlo...

-Tu también deberías meditar tus palabras—mi cara era una completa mascara para no dejar entrever mi emoción, mi angustia y mi miedo.

Lucas se acercó, me besó la frente y susurró: lo haré. Para después salir de la habitación y dejarme ahí, toda nerviosa.

Necesitaba mi celular, o mínimo mi portátil pero los dos estaban afuera así que saqué de mi veladora un cuaderno que él me había regalado para las ideas de mis historias. Sólo que esta vez era un pensamiento.

"todo se complica, el panorama cambia. Me estas pidiendo saltar al abismo pero no tengo miedo; existe algo dentro de mi que simplemente lo rechaza la idea, y estoy segura que no es el sentido común, pero no quiero pensar que es...

Me resulta cruel pensar que mi egoísmo te hará quedar y no estoy siendo sincera. Me quiero quedar por él. No es justo, lo sé; ni para ti ni para mi lo es. Así que creo que lo próximo que diré es ¡Hola NY!"

Al terminar de escribir lo leí una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio y la memorización. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo puedo admitir que me quiero quedar por Edward, cuando ni siquiera le conozco tan bien como a Lucas? Se me revolvió el estómago y comencé a tachar mis palabras declaradas.

Se podría decir que había encontrado la solución y la decisión.

Me terminé de desvestir y fui a la ducha; en el transcurso escuché el ruido del tv y posteriormente un plato dejado con algo de brusquedad sobre el fregadero. Sin embargo me dejé llevar por las ilusiones forzadas de él y yo en esa enorme ciudad, comenzando algo nuevo, empezando una rutina diferente cada día, pero con principios básicos establecidos.

Las ilusiones iban cada vez más lejos y en eso recordé que NY era la cuna de las más importantes editoriales lo cual casi provocó mi caída en la ducha.

Le debía conceder a Lucas lo de "más oportunidades". Sonreí medio ida mientras una hora pasaba y cuando por fin desperté de mi letargo escuché mi teléfono repicar. Me envolví rápidamente en una toalla y salí con prisa y fue en vano ya que ahí estaba Lucas, de pie a la salida del baño con mi teléfono en la mano.

-Gracias—le dije conmocionada de verlo sonriente. Así éramos nosotros; pese a una discusión una sonrisa era innegable para el otro.

Se fue con andar relajado y concluí que la comida añadida a una cerveza le había hecho pasar el mal trago inicial de mi negativa.

El teléfono lo atendí rápidamente. Un botón me hizo escuchar "¡Está por nacer!" y sobra decir que era Alice gritando a través del teléfono. Cortó la llamada tan rápido como terminó de hablar y yo corrí a cambiarme.

-Lucas—le grité llena de emoción. Él apareció dos segundos después—¡está por nacer!—le revelé, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Apresúrate, llamaré al taxi.

Entonces el tiempo corría. En un dos por tres, que daba seis, ya estábamos en el hospital y con toda la exaltación que merecía el momento yo estaba sonrojada y con el corazón apresurado; sin embargo no había pasado nada. Alice me había alarmado por nada y por gusto.

Y aunque la alerta sobrevino porque Alice escuchó gritar a Rose, la verdad es que la susodicha atravesaba una contracción muy fuerte.

Al llegar ahí, Edward todavía estaba en el hospital, y Alice se encargó de explicarme que ellos se habían quedado conversando, también junto con Jasper. Sentí como Lucas se tensó y relajó varias veces a mi lado, yo solo me ocupada de acariciar su antebrazo, tratando de mirarlo en cada oportunidad, para que se calmara.

Después de tres horas, es decir, como a las 11 de la noche al fin nació Rupert, un bebe saludable, rubio y con ojos marrones, por aportación de Emmett. Cuando lo vimos a través del enorme vidrio Alice lloró de emoción y Jasper sonreía muy orgulloso.

Lucas me abrazó pero luego permaneció alejado de toda la celebración, no sin antes felicitar a los nuevos tíos. Edward hizo lo mismo, que felicitó a Jasper, a Alice y a mí al final, terminando por apartarse.

En determinado momento me percaté de que ambos desaparecieron por el mismo lugar, pero era lógico, por ahí habíamos entrado, y aunque eso no me quitó los nervios sucedió que nos concedieron permiso para entrar a ver a Rosalie al mismo tiempo que Emm y la mama de ella salía para ver a Rupert en la sala de neonatología.

Al entrar a la habitación, donde la habían regresado, ella se veía tan agotada, pero feliz y radiante de una manera que nunca antes había visto, entonces supe que así se veía una madre y esperaba verme así en algún momento, dentro de unos años...

-Oh, mierda Rosalie...—Alice a penas se podía contener las lágrimas y su voz le fallaba.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de emociones fuertes. Se sentía.

-Me veo horrible...—gimió Ros

-¡Ni por asomo!—le contradije. Me acerqué un poco y le acaricié el cabello

-El niño es muy hermoso, Rose—comentó Jasper y ella sonrió

-Quiero verlo—pidió enseguida

-Yo voy por él—Alice besó fugazmente a Jasper y salió de la habitación dando saltitos.

Me desplomé en el sillón para dejar espacio entre los dos hermanos, en ese instante el teléfono de Alice comenzó a vibrar.

Era Natie.

"Aló"

"¿Bells?"

"¿Cómo estas nena?"

"¡Bien! Llamo a Alice para saber por Rosalie"

"Pues Rupert acaba de nacer"

Se escuchó un grito por la otra línea

"Dale mis felicitaciones a ella, de parte de Marco y mía."

"Por supuesto"

"Hey, tengo tiempo sin saber de ti. Marco me comentó que hablaron hace poco, y que estabas sorprendida por algo. Mañana te llamaré para no interrumpirlos ahora, es muy tarde"

"jajaja. ¡Si! Una sorpresa que me dejó muy en shock. Mañana te digo con más detalles ángel, descansa y saluda al tonto ese por mí."

"Vale bella, besos."

Fue algo rápido y un poco frio de mi parte. No entendía que pasaba conmigo. Todo eso de Lucas y Edward me absorbía demasiado y necesitaba desahogarme rápido.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...

¿La vida perfecta?

No existe. Pero yo estuve muy cerca de ella... al menos eso creo.

En la universidad me iba de maravilla, estaba bien de salud, mi trabajo no me causaba ningún estrés, estaba comprometida y mi novio estaba bien.

Y entonces llegó algo llamado: Transferencia

Lucas iba a ser transferido, eso le estaban ofreciendo y el necesitaba considerarlo.

Eso ponía en balanza todo, incluso la empresa que él ya había comenzado sobre cursos de computación, y abarcando hasta nuestro matrimonio.

Yo me sentí insegura con el tema... eso conllevaba muchas cosas, él al menos estaba a la mitad de la carrera, yo sin embargo estaba en mi prematuro segundo año, donde las practicas iniciales eran indispensables y no podía irme.

Realmente era un tema que quise evitar durante una semana más o menos, pero no pude, al final tuvimos que hablarlo.

Y la concusión fue a misma que había pensado hacía dos semanas.

Me iría con él.

Pero no en ese instante, sino dentro de dos meses, cuando ya habría tenido el tiempo de arreglar mis papeles, encontrar una universidad y transferir las notas, porque no todo era tan sencillo como parecía.

Lucas y yo acordamos que él iría primero, al menos un mes antes para ver lo de nuestro apartamento, sus papeles y los míos, y yo me quedaría a finalizar mi semestre.

Tuve que decírselo a mis papas al cabo de dos días de haber tomado mi decisión, y por supuesto no estuvieron de acuerdo, no al principio.

"Estas muy pequeña como para hacer eso, Isabela" Había dicho mi madre

"¿dejarás la universidad solo para irte tras tu novio? Cuestionó mi papá.

Y les fulminé sus ideas con una sola frase: Me graduaré con honores, aquí o en Nueva york.

Desde ese momento entonces todo cambió en mi vida.

El apartamento se fue desocupando cada semana, con más cajas apiladas y menos cosas exhibidas. Había hablado con Edward para proponerle dejarle el apartamento una vez que finalizara la mudanza, y aceptó.

El 9 de abril de 2005 Lucas se fue, y no le vería por un mes. La despedida en el aeropuerto fue insoportable.

-No te vas a arrepentir, bella—me besó con cautela, pero apasionadamente un segundo después.

-Mejor vete si no quieres que empiece a llorar—le advertí sonriendo a medias

-Te amo—y no pude responder. Le besé y lo vi marcharse.

Regresé a casa junto con Jasper y Alice, pero al llegar al conjunto departamental me lancé a los brazos de Edward.

-Tranquilízate bella...—así abrazados me llevó hasta mi casi vacío apartamento.

-Lo lamento...—intenté recomponerme pero por algún motivo me sentía fatal, triste y desolada. Logré apartarme de él y lo miré intentando que leyera mis ojos, mis verdades, mis preguntas enterradas en el pasado.

Recordé el odio que le profesé un día muy lejano, cuando aún estaba en Forks, recordé el dolor y vacío en mi pecho cada vez que miraba a Violeta, pero lo soporté y había vivido bien hasta hacia poco cuando había regresado a mi vida, como nunca antes; en persona.

-Dime Edward... ¿Por qué?—mi garganta estaba a punto de cerrarse, pero mi pregunta ya estaba hecha.

-¿Por qué?—repitió confundido.

-¿Por qué me ilusionaste pero nunca te enamoraste?—el bajó la vista, pensando o avergonzado, no sé; yo estaba atacada por la ira y la tristeza, preguntándome como es que había llegado a ese punto de querer tanto a dos personas tan diferentes.

-Porque yo también estaba ilusionado, bella. Y si no me enamoré como tú fue porque lo pensé demasiado, y no tenía ningún sentido en ese momento.

-¿¡Ahora si tiene sentido!?—mi voz sonaba irónica, y me gustó por un momento.

-tal vez... pero no creo. Tú tienes una vida hecha, no vine a perturbarte

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que haces, Edward! Perturbarme. Estoy muy confundida, pero con decisiones en mi espalda.

-Tu tienes a solución a todo eso—me consoló. Su voz sonaba triste. Él se veía triste. No pude odiarlo, lo amaba también

-El amor nunca se va, el sentimiento solo se apacigua.—susurré entre unas cuantas lágrimas que me limpié al instante.

-¿entonces?—nos miramos fijamente, durante unos segundos hasta que el cortó la distancia, nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros infernales y pude sentir su respiración—Dime que no lo haga, y te obedezco

Callé.

Sus labios se sintieron como volver a aquel parque de diversiones, donde lo vi por primera vez y estaba muy cautivada con su mirada; se sintió como la primera vez que escuché su voz diciendo que me quería. Se sintió como volver al cielo y en un instante bajar al infierno de pasión que nunca antes había experimentado. Sus brazos me apretaron y mis manos colgaban a mis constados, estaba atrapada, presa de una primera vez que nunca debió haber pasado.

Todo terminó demasiado lento. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta satisfacción y culpa al mismo tiempo? Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se congeló. Lo miré y me separé lentamente de él, odiándome por ello. Me di la vuelta y me obligué a ir a mi habitación. No dije nada, y él tampoco me siguió, fue un punto muerto, un pacto en silencio de no hablar de ello, de no hablar más. Así de sencillo.

El siguiente mes fue agonizante, pero sobreviví.

Exacto el 10 de Mayo de 2005 me fui, me despedí de Alice, Jasper y la pequeña familia que ahora eran Rose, Emm y Rupert. Los iba a extrañar. Con Natasha ya había hablado, quedamos en encontrarnos en la gran manzana unas semanas después de que yo llegase, entonces se quedaría una temporada larga conmigo, y Marco también era parte del plan. Pero de Edward me había despedido esa tarde, hace un mes. Y a pesar de haberlo visto en la universidad, no he vuelto a hablar con él, y así esperaba que fuera.

Al llegar a NY todo me pareció un mundo nuevo. Si bien Chicago era una ciudad, Manhattan era mil veces más ciudad que mi antiguo hogar.

Cuando me instalé, lo que me llevó dos semanas y media, ya tenía todo listo para iniciar de nuevo, y era emocionante, no lo niego. Casi todas las noches no podía dormir por tratar de admirar esa ciudad; estaba cautivada.

Y Lucas acompañaba mi locura en ocasiones, cosa que agradecía, sin embargo en una madrugada comencé a pensar cómo es que terminé así ya que huir de los problemas nunca fue una de mis cualidades; si había algo que me gustara era encarar mis problemas, tal vez sufría, pero no era una cobarde al menos.

Concluí en que yo debí haberme quedado en Chicago, enfrentar mis sentimientos y ser responsable por las consecuencias. Pero no podía ponerme a lamentar las decisiones que no tome, ya que la vida se basa en ellas, y por supuesto no habría una historia que contar si hubiese hecho "lo correcto".

No me daré golpes de pecho por lo decidido, solo me puse a pensar que no tendría este vacío en mi peso de haber actuado diferente.

Había comenzado a llorar hace algunos minutos pensando en que quizás él estaría sufriendo, era algo que nunca quise; lastimarlo. Lucas era más de lo que yo merecía, estaba segura. Pero no era tonto, y sabía que me sentía incompleta. Yo simplemente no debería estar lamentando estar a su lado, él es un hombre excepcional; pero por esa misma razón me sentía peor.

Suspire, me sentía un poco mejor revelando sentimientos conmigo misma, así que de nuevo me levante y continúe escribiendo. Al cabo de unos diez minutos en mi bandeja de correo electrónico entró un email con el asunto de: Te extraño.

* * *

**Nos leemos el viernes!**

**Haganme saber si les gustó y cual creen que será el final :3**

**Besos**

**MVB**


	39. Capitulo 37: Pequeñas-grandes travesuras

**Disculpen! Estos días estuve muy ocupada!**

**Este capitulo es... especial.**

**Solo queda uno, que se los publico mañana porque no tengo mucho tiempo **

**Disfruten n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y siete **

**Pequeñas-grandes travesuras.**

Tragué en seco. Si se trataba de quien yo creía podían cambiar muchas cosas. Al menos eso pensaba. Me obligué a no abrir el correo electrónico y continué escribiendo, pero poco a poco la curiosidad ganaba terreno en mi cabeza y me desconcentraba, por lo que solo una hora pude continuar escribiendo, me rendí.

Al levantarme inmediatamente huí hacia la ventana, la vista no era como todos imaginan en su mente de Manhattan, pero era agradable. El edificio resultaba tan alto que podía alcanzar a mirar por encima del smog, y se veía un bonito cielo. Eso en conjunto a la silueta de los rascacielos de clase media, lo convertía en un bonito paisaje. Al menos para mí.

Miraba hacia abajo y las personas iban tan metidas en su mundo que llegó a darme curiosidad la historia de cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo a ellos parecía no importarle alguien más que no fuera ellos mismos, o sus teléfonos, porque la gran mayoría andaba con ellos.

Suspiré. Quizá le daba muchas vueltas a todo y debería ocuparme de mi vida, que ya estaba muy liada por si sola. Aunque todos los líos ocurrían en mi cabeza ya que para todos los demás yo estaba de las mil maravillas viviendo una aventura, que no era del todo falso, pero no era la completa verdad.

Volví a suspirar. La curiosidad me comía. Me senté nuevamente frente al computador y abrí el email.

Para: Bella Swan

De: Edward Masen

Asunto: Te extraño

Disculpa en verdad lo que pasó aquella tarde, me disculpo sinceramente por eso, pero no me disculparé por convertirlo en el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ti. Te extraño bella, no sé como fui tan tonto para dejarte ir hace años, ni como fui tan egoísta para llegar ahora a querer inmiscuirme en tu vida creyendo que tu sentías algo por mi después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Te extraño, pero no puedo hacer más que escribirte estas burdas palabras para explicarte lo mal que me siento. Por ti, por mi, por la cagada que ha sido mi vida y por los errores que me trajeron hasta acá.

Ya no te volveré a molestar, me he convencido férreamente que en verdad ya no tengo oportunidad y olvidar todo es lo mejor. No espero que me contestes, pero ansío que llegue el momento en el que deje de pensarte y que tu ya no me odies; ojalá no pase mucho tiempo para que ocurra todo eso.

Hasta luego.

Edward Masen.

Las manos se me pusieron heladas, y el corazón se me estrujaba de a poco con el paso de cada línea leída. Era el fin, esto fue todo. Tantos años para que pasara esto. Un final inminente obviamente pero demasiado pronto... yo apenas acababa de descubrir mis sentimientos pero no había descubierto que era capaz de hacer por ellos.

Me estresé a tal punto que de tanto pasarme las manos por el cabello éste terminó hecho un nido de algún rastrero. De verdad que ahora me sentía muy enojada.

Al mismo tiempo en que terminé de apagar la computadora llegó Natasha con su típica sonrisa y una bolsa que contenía algo grasoso, por lo que pude ver.

-Hermosa—saludó—Gracias de nuevo por las llaves.

-No quería tener que levantarme a abrir la puerta—fui hasta a ella y la abracé con necesidad, aunque ella no lo notase.

-Espero nunca entrar y interrumpir algo entre Lucas y tu—hizo una mueca loca y dejó sus cosas en la isla que era la mesa.—por cierto ¿Dónde está?—fue hasta la nevera y se sirvió un poco de agua. Mientras yo revisaba la bolsa

-Tiene un taller. Salió muy temprano.—el emparedado de pavo se me antojó y lo mordí sin saber si era para mi

-sirvete—dijo con divertido sarcasmo

-Gracias nena.—mastiqué un poco más-¿Dónde está la otra parte de ti?

Se sonrojó pero contestó sonriente—Marco tiene unos asuntos que resolver, cosas del trabajo, no sé—se sentó frente al escritorio y me hizo una seña, para preguntarme si podía usarla y asentí sin dejar de comer.

Natasha era una excelnte compañía los sábados y domingos y los días entre semana... mejor dicho ella siempre era una buena compañía. No sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría conmigo pero agradecía su estadía. Con Marco estaba infinitamente agradecida ya que la trajo de vuelta, y así no me había sentido tan sola.

-¿No tienes que estudiar para agun examen?—estaba muy entretenida con la computadora que hablaba sin mirarme

-Estudio luego. Es fácil.—hice una pausa- ¿y tu cuando piensas entrar a una universidad?—sonrió

-Pronto. Tengo que buscar donde quedarme... Nueva york no termina de convencerme.

-¿No extrañas a tu familia?—terminé de comer y me lavé las manos

-Si... a veces. Pero no extraño la parte mala. Las discusiones, los gritos. Mucho drama.

-quisiera tener unas vacaciones—solté de pronto. Alejándome del tema familiar

-¡Vamos!—dijo mirándome por primera vez—Marco me habló que había adquirido una casa de playa. Será genial bella, animate.

-Pero... me gustaría que fueramos nosotras nada mas. Necesito un tiempo sola; sin Lucas—eso despertó sospecha en ella. Debí haberme callado.

-¿Pasa algo?—sabia que ella era tan terca que no dejaría pasar el tema tan fácil.

-¿Nervios de novia?—arqueó una ceja.—Joder Natasha...—me desplomé en un sillón y cerré los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.—Tengo miedo—no era mentira—no es muy complicado... a veces creo que Lucas no es el indicado.

-¿y quien si? ¿Edward?—resoplé. Nunca me acostumbraría a escuchar su nombre y que mi corazón diera un vuelco cuando eso ocurría.—Nena, si tienes esas dudas es mejor que canceles todo. Lo lastimarías mas si en el altar le dijeras "no"—tenia tanta razón.

-dile tu, entonces-¡como si fuera tan fácil!—Natasha, no es que no lo quiera. Yo adoro a Lucas, son solo estúpidos nervios de novia—naturalmente las verdades dolían, y el hecho de que ella adivinara mis pensamientos sobre Edward me ponía contrariada.

-Ok, no te alteres mujer.—se sentó a mi lado y sobó mi mano—Vayámonos de vacaciones. Yo creo que Edward es solo una etapa por quemar... no lo quieres de verdad, es prácticamente imposible. Con el tiempo de por medio,-comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—con todas las decepciones, los desplantes, su miedo a quererte... ¡Es un desgraciado!—solté una carcajada amarga

-Lo sé. Le detesto... y al mismo tiempo no—se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme.

-Esos hombres son tan... bueno, son hombres. Una cagada.

-¿Tu que hablas? Marco es perfecto...—le guiñé el ojo para que supiera que no le decia en mala onda

-¡Te estoy apoyando! No me lo pongas mas difícil—nos reímos un rato. Pude pensar con las claridad todo y lo habia decidido. Unas vacaciones no me harían mal...

La mayoría de mis ahorros la mudanza se los había llevado por lo que le dije a Natasha que seria muy poco tiempo nuestras vacaciones. Al principio no objetó nada pero semanas después, cuando ya había comprado mi ticket de avión y le había comunicado mi inesperado viaje a Lucas ella me salio con un: bella invito yo.

Quede un poco resentida pues sabia que los fondos los ponía marco pero no quise entrar en aquella liada discusión, por el contrario a causa de eso conseguí algo a cambio. Natasha tendría que ir a ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Ella no quería hacerlo aún, su escapada la habia colocado en lo mas alto de la definición de 'oveja negra' de la familia. Y dijo que no quería hacerlo sin que marco estuviera para apoyarla, entonces monté una escena de aquellas, toda dramática, como perfectamente suelo saber hacer y le convencí de que conmigo era suficiente.

Por otro lado ya no sentía preocupación alguna. Decirle a Lucas mi plan fue mejor de lo que había pensado. Solo me dijo: yo te llevare al aeropuerto. Me causo risa su buena disposición a mí viaje, le dije algo como: no me botes tan rápido. Y esa noche fue muy divertida ya que al hacernos los ofendidos uno siempre buscaba al otro y el ciclo parecía nunca acabar, al igual que las sonrisas y risas. Todo acabo donde tenia que acabar; algo que no había pasado en algún tiempo. Dormimos en armonía y sonrientes el uno con el otro. Volvimos a ser una pareja feliz por ese tiempo, yo por mi parte reflexione bastante lo que iba a perder y ganar con varios caminos que me planteaba en mis pensamientos.

Tal vez habia perdido mi factor aventurero de antes, pero lo descarte de inmediato al ver mi horizonte. Nueva york nunca habia estado entre mis planes a corto plazo, solo en mi imaginación y aqui estaba. Aunque a veces una parte de mi gritaba que lo único que hice fue huir, casi nunca deje que los gritos desesperados de mi interior cobraran forma suficiente para deprimirme de nuevo.

Todo estaba bien, generalmente hablando. La universidad fue un desafío mas. Los primeros días e incluso semanas estuve metida en la oficina de secretaria arreglando mis papeles, y quizá me llamen loca algunos pero tenia un presentimiento muy grande de que quedarme ahí no seria temporal por lo que desde un principio averigüe que necesitaba para un cambio y con que otras universidades podía hacer un intercambio. Sabia qué era estúpido y se vería muy mal que me haya cambiado tantas veces de universidad pero eso en verdad no debía porque interesarle a la institución si mis notas eran tan pulcras que ni ellos se lo creían.

Y entre esas investigaciones encontré, aparte de la conexión de la universidad de chicago con esta que se podían tomar cursos finales a distancia, asi que se lo comente a Lucas. Pero me llevo mucho esfuerzo, una que otra discusión y chantaje dramatical para que por fin me diera la razón de la enorme necesidad que podía representarle no tener una carrera como base. Gané. Como es usual es mi relación y el semestre próximo el estaría tomando las clases que le faltaban y se graduaría.

Muy lejos de todos mis inconvenientes rutinarios estaba mi amiga, casi hermana, alice la cual tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver.

El increíble avance que suponía toda la condenada tecnología me llevo a tener una vídeoconferencia con ella y verla por fin supuso un alivio a mi alma. La había extrañado mucho.

Hablamos alrededor de 3 horas y generalmente mantuvimos una sonrisa que bailaba entre la locura y un ataque de risa. Pero hubo un momento de esos en los que la pude ver maquinando algo, justo cuando le dije que viajaría a florida para unas vacaciones. Se interesó tanto que pensé que podía caerme de sorpresa para allá pero lo negó rotundamente al comentarme que viajaría a forks por esos días para una presentación familia a familia entre jasper y ella. Y al final todo volvió a ser normal en la conversación, todo era fácil con ella.

...

Lo siguiente que recordaba vagamente era NY... y estar dejando atrás ese smog que a veces restaba belleza a la ciudad.

El sol resplandeciente de Florida me recibió con unos muy intensos 38 grados centígrados, pero era agradable después de todo cambiar de aires. Podía perfectamente oler la salinidad del mar y saber que era mi nuevo aroma preferido después de la loción de mi prometido.

Natasha me guió muy bien a través de la ciudad que la vio nacer y sin mayores dificultades llegamos al pequeños oasis que Marco nos había regalado por una semana completa.

La casa era hermosa y poseía el buen gusto de mi amigo. Todo hacia juego en la gran primera habitación; destacaban los colores verde y rojo que en contraste con el mar era hermoso. Mis escasa maleta la metí sin dificultad y fui a un cuarto por sugerencia de Natie que bailaba de emoción delante de mi al ver de nuevo su acostumbrado ambiente.

Solo nos llevó dos minutos cambiarnos la ropa de viaje, quitarnos la pereza y colocarnos nuestros trajes de baño para ir por el mar que nos esperaba muy azul.

-¡Bells corre!—una vez en la arena me arrepentí de no llevar sandalias porque estaba ardiendo. Angel por su parte estaba como si nada y saltó al mar con muchas ansias.

El agua estaba divina, eso se lo concedía a mi amiga, pero el sol era demasiado fuerte para mi traslucida piel, entonces solo 15 minutos después de entrar salí por mi primera dosis de bloqueador.

En el camino de vuelta a casa me encontré con una hamaca que se veía muy provocativa. Pero antes de acostarme en el artilugio fui por mi móvil para avisarle a Lucas que habia llegado bien. Mi sorpresa fue cuando en vez de tener algun mensaje de él lo tuviera de Alice.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. A las 5 pm verás de que es, solo procura quedarte donde estas. Bronceate mucho!"

Miré el reloj, eran las 3:30 de la tarde. ¿sorpresa? Alice Cullen a veces me daba miedo...

"Alice... das miedo. Me quedaré en la casa, todo es demasiado hermoso; así que procura no cagar mi día con alguna locura tuya. Te adoro."

No contestó más y aproveché para escribirle un rápido mensaje a Lucas. Luego de eso me acosté en la hamaca. El cielo era tan azul que no me lo creía, el sol pegaba tan fuerte como nunca antes había visto y la arena increíblemente blanca completaba el cuadro. Estaba muy emocionada e inspirada como para escribir un intenso capitulo de mi historia.

Fui imaginando las escenas y guardándolas en mi memoria hasta quedarme dormida...

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua hicieron mi despertar un poco desconcertante. Estaba lloviznando. Miré en mi móvil la hora. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 5... pero me enfoqué más en el hecho de no ver a Natasha en el agua.

Me levanté de mi cómodo lugar, me adentré a la casa y tan pronto como estuve ahí me di cuenta del vacío en la casa...

-¿Natasha?—grité. No hubo respuesta.

Cuando llegue a la cocina estaba una nota.

"Bella me ha llamado mi madre de emergencia. Lamento no despertarte, llámame en cuanto leas esto. No quise incomodarte. Un beso. Natie"

La caligrafia era espantosa y eso demostraba lo apurada que estaba al salir. Me sentí mal y angustiada. ¿emergencia? Esperaba que nada malo le haya pasado a alguno de su familia...

Con el teléfono de la casa, que se encontraba al lado de la nota y en conjunto a mi teléfono marqué el numero de natasha puesto que yo no poseía de crédito en el teléfono.

Caminé hasta la entrada para verificar si estuvieran cerradas las puertas. Era una mania mia de cuando estaba en Forks, cuando llovia lo hacia. Justo en ese momento comenzó a timbrar en el otro lado de la línea. Giré el picaporte y estaba abierto.

Juré que mataria a Natasha en cuanto la vea, era un enorme descuido haberme dejado ahí en el borde de la playa y con la puerta delantera sin cerrojo.

Pero me congelé en ese mismo instante.

-¿alo, bella?—Natasha me habia contestado por fin.

Y para mi pudieron haber pasado años, estaba muy concentrada en quien estaba frente a mi

-¡Bella!—gritó

-Natie... ¿Cómo está todo?—él sonrió. Yo no pude evitar hacerlo.

-Bella un susto nada mas... mi papa ya está mejor. Estoy en el hospital, pero no quiero que vengas. Estas de vacaciones, no es justo

-si... tranquila, me quedaré

-¿estas bien?—asentí, sin motivo alguno porque ella no me podía ver. Pero Edward si y se burló.

-Si... hablamos luego, ¿vale?

-Claro nena...—y cortó sin mencionar nada mas. Yo tranque mi móvil con mucha lentitud.

¡esta era la maldita sorpresa de Alice!

-bueno... hola—su voz... que llevaba meses sin escuchar me pareció perfecta, mucho más que antes.

-Si...—no sabia que estaba diciendo, así que el se hizo cargo.

Dio un paso adeante y yo retrocedí uno. Terminó por pasar por completo a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿No estas contenta de verme?—su estúpida sonrisa... no sabia si sonreir por ella o detestarlo por ser tan irónico y egocentrista

-¿Qué haces aquí?—ignoré su pregunta, y volví un poco a mis cabales... el en cambio parecía muy contento con mi duda al hablar.

-te estoy visitando...

-Ya sé, estas acá estúpido—había comenzado a enfadarme y el cambió de postura.—Te despediste hace algunas semanas, no entiendo que haces aquí...

-si... tengo que decirte que me arrepentí en cuanto te envie eso. Pero al final me pareció lo mejor.

-¿Qué cambió?—cuestioné. Su rostro cambió; volvió a hacer mi Edward...

-Ya no puedo con esto bella...—al aproximarse no me moví. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de seguir con la conversación tan intensa y dolorosa?

-Basta.—fruncí el ceño. No sabia que hacer, estaba confundida. Caminé hasta los muebles y el me siguió. Me senté, aunque parecía que me desplomaba.

-¿A que vienes?—me reprimí mentalmente... debía dejar de acorralarlo y llevar eso por la paz, hasta conseguir un trato. Como por ejemplo que se fuera.

-no sé mis objetivos... solo tenia demasiadas ganas de verte.—su sonrisa esta vez fue sincera y limpia por lo que cerré los ojos para concentrarme en mis siguientes palabras

-¿fue idea de Alice?—el se carcajeó

-Si...

-La mataré—puntualicé

-¿Quieres que me vaya?—Oh joder... me había matado con esa pregunta tan indirectamente comprometedora

-Por ahora no.—encontré sus ojos y quise olvidarme de todo. Era una sensación muy diferente a todo lo que había experimentado. ¿Por qué deseaba abrazarlo tanto? Me dio rabia toda la situación. Muchos "por qué" me pasaban por la cabeza y no tenia la suficiente habilidad mental como para contestar, así que hice lo más estúpido que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Lloré.

-¿Bella?—su tono de preocupación solo agravó mi llanto. Le sentí levantarse y avanzar unos pasos, pero inmediatamente subí las piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos. ¡Cuánto quería volver a ser la niña de 15 años!

Pasaron algunos minutos y continué en mi posición hasta que fue imposible mantenerla. Me dolían las manos. Cuando bajé la guardia ahí estaba él, mirándome atentamente, lo cual me hacia sentir peor porque deseaba cada una de sus miradas, y siempre lo había hecho desde que lo conocí. Y sin embargo nunca lo imaginaria. El haberlo conocido fue, por si solo, un evento que siempre recordaría, pero que estuviera aquí, cuando mis defensas estaban de lo más bajas, era inadmisible.

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, yo sé que siento por ti ¿Es necesario decirlo en voz alta?—mi voz se quebró y su cuerpo chocó contra el mio sin previo aviso. Me alarmé; en menos de tres segundos ya estaba en sus brazos y sin escapatoria. Pero al final era lo que siempre quise, y solo bastó unos minutos más para acostumbrarme y dejarme llevar por todo lo que habia guardado desde siempre. Desde mis visiones del futuro cuando era niña, hasta mis anhelos menos aceptados por mi misma.

No puedo describir lo que sentía en ese momento. No hay suficientes palabras para ello. No quería pensar, solo sentirlo cerca de mi y el parecía leer mi pensamiento, que inmediatamente nos puso de pie y el abrazo fue completo. Entonces fue menos que un abrazo entre amantes, pero más fuerte que uno entre amigos, por lo que decidí que ese era un abrazo digno de almas encontradas después de muchas ganas.

Del mismo modo en que nuestras almas se encontraron después de una larga espera, lo hicieron nuestros labios, en ¡oh tan glorioso beso! Sentí mi estómago retorcerse en un nudo apretado y mis piernas flaquear, sus manos se movieron lenta y sensualmente por mis costados apretándose en mis caderas. Mi respiración se entrecortó, no estaba pensando, pero no tenía la intención de hacerlo y salvajemente mis pensamientos fueron enviados al lado más recóndito de mi cerebro. Mis manos se cerraron en torno a su cuello profundizando el beso, sintiendo la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios, tan delgados, finos y carnudos sobre los míos, tan gloriosos y bien recibidos en mi, en mi boca, en mi calma.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que tenía quince años, me sentía en contra de todas las reglas, pero no quería dejarlo, me aferraba a la idea de que lo disfrutaría, entonces sentí sus manos de dedos largos y delgados colarse por debajo de mi blusa, acariciar suavemente mi abdomen que subía y bajaba apresuradamente al ritmo de un beso de amantes que no sabían que lo eran. Edward fue subiendo sus manos, encendiendo cada centímetro de mi abdomen y todo lo que había en su alrededor, o para ser más específica, encendiendo todo mi cuerpo, y mis manos, juguetonas y deseosas de algo más, jugaron con su sedoso cabello, ese cabello color cobre que tanto me encantaba, alborotado y sin forma de ser peinado, ese mismo, ese mismo que había provocado estragos en mi mente cuando era una chiquilla… ¡oh joder! Estragos que aún me invadían. Sonreí sobre sus labios y tome su labio inferior entre mis labios, lo jale un poco y luego apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, tratando de recomponerme físicamente, era humana, el oxígeno me mantenía viva, lo necesitaba.

-No esperaba venir hasta aquí por esto-susurró antes de atacar mi cuello en un mordisco que hizo que cada hormona en mi cuerpo se pusiera en modo hiperactiva y me empujara a jalar fuertemente su cabello.

-No esperaba verte nunca más-respondí antes de sentir su boca morder de nuevo mi cuello y luego ser empujada al sofá. Claramente sabía cuál era el camino que quería él, que quería yo, y que desean ustedes.

Me carcajeé suavemente al tiempo que me ponía sobre él y nuevamente tomaba posesión de sus labios, de sus expertos labios que besaban con una combinación tropical de deseo y cariño mis labios, como si fueran de porcelana pero al mismo tiempo como si el no besarme significara morir. Sus manos se posaron en la pretina de mi short y simplemente reí suavemente sintiendo una ola de relajación atravesar mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y sonrió de esa forma tan descarada, tan sensual y tan sarcástica que tanto me encantaba. Sus dedos desabrocharon el botón del short lentamente, rozando sus dedos con la piel de mi abdomen, haciéndome jadear entre cada medio toque que sus dedos me ofrecían, sentía todo el placer recorrer mis venas y encender mi punto, un placer que nunca había conocido…y eso era todo, simplemente era el placer que me provocaba la persona que tenía que hacerlo.

No podía pensar claramente en las consecuencias que tendrían mis actos, y mis futuros actos también, no me importó en lo más mínimo que el teléfono estuviera sonando en algún lugar de la habitación. No quería detenerme. Vivir no había significado nada comparado a estos segundos eternos donde él era verdadera motivación.

Desabroché cada uno de los botones, con prisa pero con firmeza, y es que no podía esperar más, lo había hecho por muchos años que estaba cansada de pretender que no le necesitaba.

-Bella te quiero—mi respiración se detuvo, el tiempo fue más lento. Nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver que era verdad

-Yo también—y así, inmersos en nuestra complicidad comenzó aquel acto de amor tan pasional que había recreado en mis sueños más osados.

-Fui un estúpido—susurró contra mi piel

-Lo sé—contesté jadeante.

Sólo quedaban cuatro prendas para cuando pude reaccionar. Estaba completamente expuesta, salvo por mi ropa interior, y parecía encantarle poder recorrer la extensión de mi piel. Me despojó del brasier y fue atento y delicado, a pesar del calor el insistió en la lentitud, no quería, como yo, que esto terminara pronto.

-Te adoro—dijo antes de comenzar su riego de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos. Yo tuve que contenerme bastante para dejarlo todavía en pantalones y me dediqué a disfrutar del placer, que constantemente aumentaba de intensidad al yo recordar lo prohibido de la situación.

De pronto y sin previo aviso con una mano ágil me quitó la ultima prenda, y fue ahí donde me tocó reaccionar.

Me apoyé sobre mi codo y con toda la fuerza que tuve levante la parte superior de mi, le empujé a mi antigua posición y me situé arriba de él. Tomé en el camino una funda del sillón y me tapé. Lo vi confundido y excitado, sus ojos le delataban bastante, pero también lo hacía la erección que contra mí sentía.

-Tienes todavía demasiada ropa—aclaré. Se apresuró a desabrocharse el pantalón pero no le dejé terminar la acción; reemplacé mis manos por las suyas y me incliné hacía él. Besé su boca justo como siempre había querido y le dejé con ganas al bajar por su cuello y deleitarme con su aroma, mientras que mis manos se ocupaban del pantalón estorboso.

Bajé la cremallera con rapidez y mis manos subieron a su pecho para acariciarle, en respuesta le escuche suspirar de manera pesada y luego un gemido ahogado al comenzar el vaivén de mis caderas. No sabía cuanto más podía resistirme a no tenerlo por completo piel con piel.

No fue necesario esperar mucho. Mi tortuoso juego le apresuró y aunque yo me encontraba encima de él, se las pudo ingeniar para empujar el pantalón hacia sus pies, y le ayudé, por supuesto que lo hice.

Edward me sujetó hacia él, se levantó, me quitó mi improvisada sábana al tiempo que me hacía a un lado para poder quitarse el bóxer. Le observé como si mis ojos fueran rayos x y me le lancé.

No puedo explicar la sensación tan deliciosa y excitante que sentí cuando por fin pude tener cada parte de mi cuerpo junto a la suya, simplemente fue lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados sólo por un segundo, luego le dimos paso a los besos que ahora correspondían perfectamente con lo intenso del momento, y lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran nuestros jadeos, que en cuanto menos imaginé se volvieron alaridos de mi parte cuando el me alzó y se introdujo en mi.

-Te amo—y todo fue perfecto.

* * *

**Quizá el capitulo más dulce del fic :3**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Que tengan bonito inicio de semana**

**MVB**


	40. Capitulo 38: Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Holaaa!**

**No estén tristes! Decidí escribir otro capitulo ya que no quería dejar cabos sueltos en el epílogo. Empezaré a escribirlo, asi que no prometo que mañana publique. Mientras, disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo Treinta y ocho**

**Aquí vamos de nuevo**

Estaba plenamente consciente de donde me encontraba y con quién. Por ese motivo no me atrevía a creer que fuera real y evité a toda costa abrir los ojos.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Edward había llegado y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Natasha, en Lucas y en Alice.

Mi pobre Natie estaba pasando por un momento difícil con su papa y yo aquí... acostada en el sillón de la casa de su novio, con el tipo que ella mas aborrece. ¿Qué clase de amiga era yo?

Pensaba sobretodo en Lucas, mi prometido. Me daban nauseas siquiera de imaginarme que él estaría en NY, trabajando o estudiando, y que pensaba en mi como su novia fiel y que estaba de vacaciones. ¿¡Como mierdas pude hacerle esto!? Lo peor del caso era que sólo mi lógica moral estaba preocupada, toda la extensión de mi piel ansiaba nunca separarse de Edward. No quise concluir en lo que ya sabía: debía terminar con la boda. ¿Cómo seguir con un hombre al que le fallé, al que traicioné, pero lo más importante a quien no amo?

Detestaba con mi alma a Alice y la amaba por la misma razón. Quizá ella fue la única que vio la verdad en mis ojos cuando nadie más lo hizo; una verdad que me agobiaba y que me empujó hasta donde estoy ahora. No es que me justifique, no podría hacerlo, me siento muy responsable de mis actos y asumiré cuales sean las consecuencias, pero debía admitir que había llegado hasta aquí por haber sido terca, orgullosa y pendeja.

La verdad es que nunca necesité quitar el clavo que representaba Edward en mi vida, nunca debí intentar sacarlo con otra persona, lo debía hacer por mi cuenta y nunca pude, nunca quise, fui confundiéndome al tomar decisiones, creyendo que estaba madurando y haciendo algo bueno por mi vida pero no fue así ya que al intentar complacer a las personas a mi alrededor que me suplicaba que fuera feliz terminé siendo desdichada y sintiéndome incompleta.

Me levanté sin tomar en cuenta el sueño de Edward, me valía un reverendo pepino si se despertaba, sólo quería tomar un baño y pensar como podía arreglar todo.

No sentí que nadie me siguiera, no volteé y segui hasta el baño más próximo donde cerré con seguro y tomé las duchas más gratificantes de mi vida. Conseguí aliviar el ardor en mi piel que me produjo su tacto, ese ardor pasional que no me dejó pensar en nada y que sin embargo adoraba, y pensé.

Tenía que irme, regresar donde estaba mi supuesto hogar, regresar el anillo y explicar que pasó aquí. No esperaba escuchar un "no te vayas" o algo parecido, no era ni estúpida ni ilusa, sólo quería irme y dejar de hacerle daño a Lucas.

Mi rumbo ni yo lo conocía, llegando ahí tendría que hablar con Marco para que me ayudara un poco y luego solucionar en el camino. De eso no me preocupé tanto, mucho menos de la universidad.

-¿Bella, estas ahí?—Edward siguió tocando la puerta y yo no contesté—me estoy preocupando... sal de ahí—suspiré. Que terco e idiota hombre.

Me envolví con la toalla y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-Estoy bien—me abrazó en cuanto me vio, y me dolió el corazón al pensar mis palabras—Edward, aléjate—Pero era necesario, necesitaba pensar.

-Mi amor...—su voz denotaba su confusión total.

-Me voy—me aparté y lo esquivé, caminé hasta la habitación donde se encontraban mis cosas y no me preocupé en cerrar, probablemente si lo hacía el tiraría abajo la puerta y no quería deberle más a mi amigo.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó unos pasos detrás de mi

-Necesito entregar esto—me quité el anillo y se lo enseñé. Pareció comprender un poco mi punto.

-¿Esperas que me disculpe por intentar luchar por ti?—Se veía enojado.

-No quiero nada de ti, por ahora ya me has causado muchos problemas

-No te entiendo bella...—pasó una mano por sus cabellos, estaba muy estresado

-Estoy muy confundida, Edward. No espero que me entiendas, ni tampoco que esperes a que arregle mi vida.—estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar—Solo quiero darte las gracias por haberme hecho una mujer muy feliz—me abrazó y las lagrimas salieron sin permiso. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que me dolía.

Nos sentamos en la cama, el tomó mis manos con firmeza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir, ni yo a irme todavía...

-Puedes hablar conmigo—ofreció. Su mirada estaba en nuestras manos y frunció el ceño como si estuviera concentrándose demasiado en algo

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta—alzó la vista y me sonrió

-Haz de cuenta que soy alice—logró hacerme sonreír, y se lo debía.

-Edward es un idiota, Alice—dije conteniendo una sonrisa—Le detesto por hacerme confundir más de lo que puedo admitir.—me miró muy sorprendido por mis palabras y volteé los ojos—es broma, tonto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Negué con la cabeza después de pensármelo un poco.—Entonces que piensas hacer...

-No puedo seguirme cambiando de universidad...—comencé—terminaré ahí en Nueva York, aunque no al lado de él...—fui incapaz de decir su nombre—aparte de eso, necesito empleo, un cuarto y recuperar estabilidad emocional—me encogí de hombro—Fácil—dije sarcásticamente.

-Puedes regresar conmigo a Chicago... te puedo dar tu espacio, conviviríamos pero no pasará nada que no quieras.—ese era el punto, que quería...

-Creo que subestimas mi autocontrol.—sonrió—y gracias pero no. Necesito un tiempo para mí

-y mientras... ¿yo qué?—fruncí el ceño

-tu que... ¿de qué?

-Estaremos separados por ciudades de nuevo hasta que decidas o no quedarte conmigo. —abri la boca para hablar pero me ignoró—él estaría contigo allá, en esa ciudad, y créeme, terminaras por aceptarlo de nuevo.

-Que irritante eres...—suspiré—estaré sola. Y no te he pedido en algun momento que esperes por mí, haz lo que se te pegue la gana.

-Fácil—dijo imitándome. Comencé a sentir el ambiente tenso. Al parecer no llegaríamos a un acuerdo, al menos no a uno donde los dos quedemos satisfechos.

-Tengo que irme—me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi maleta que estaba completamente hecha.—tú también deberías hacerlo.

-Me iré contigo—golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Terco e idiota.

-tienes una vida en Chicago, anda ve y regresa, ¡deja de necesitar a alguien siempre a tu lado!—se cruzó de brazos-¿No te has preguntado en que va a ser de tu vida dentro de cinco años? ¿No tienes metas o un objetivo? Porque yo sí, y quiero cumplirlos.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos—se aceró a mí y acarició mi rostro—bella yo te amo, y no quiero perderte de nuevo

-Si de verdad me amas, y si de verdad te amo los dos sabremos esperar. Todavía no es el tiempo adecuado. Debemos tener algo más que ofrecernos que sólo amor.—suspiró.

-está bien...—el pacto estaba cerrado, pero era necesario un último beso. Me puse de puntillas y alcancé sus labios, los cuales gocé hasta que mi control se debilitó y me tuve que separar.

Era lo mejor y lo sabía. Por mucho que quisiera, la chiquilla de quince años se había ido; ahora mismo tenia responsabilidades por delante y una vida, qué si quería compartirla con alguien tenia que primero saber vivirla por mi cuenta.

Llame a Natasha para pedirle la dirección del hospital y una vez en mi poder salí a la calle y detuve un taxi, mientras que Edward me miraba con tristeza pero esperanzado de que algo bueno saldría de ese dolor. Creo conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para apostar que el entendería al final mi decisión, y que como yo, el también aprendería a vivir solo y depender menos de alguien emocionalmente.

Resultó que el papá de Natasha estaba bastante enfermo de la tensión lo que había provocado un susto enorme a su madre y por consiguiente a mi amiga. Cuando llegue al hospital subí al cuarto que me indico Natie e intenté explicarle la situación.

-Mierda…-musitó

-Si, la gran…

-Shh…-dijo una enfermera que pasaba. Natasha le sacó la lengua.

-Entonces me voy—dije en medio de un suspiro

-¿A dónde?

-De regreso a Nueva York

-¿Y dónde vas a vivir?

-Si logro salir viva de la conversación con Lucas, debajo de un puente—sonreí sin ganas

-Llama a Marco, el te ayudará

-Eso tenía pensado, pero necesito irme ya—Natie me sonrió y me abrazó

-Yo me quedaré. Sabes? Ver a mi familia no fue tan malo

-Te lo dije

-Si, si, como sea. Pasaré el tiempo que teníamos previsto—me guiño—y cuando veas a Marco dile que venga

-Que le diga… ¿o que lo mande para acá?

-Tu sabrás—Me abrazó otra vez pero en forma de despedida, ella de alguna manera me alentó a irme y así lo hice, esta vez, con la certeza de que nada era seguro.

…

Unas horas de vuelo después, estaba esperando mi maleta cuando tuve un deja vu. Ahora mismo el aeropuerto me parecía insípido comparado a aquel donde conocí a Marco, por cuestiones de equipaje.

Visualicé mi maleta y fui a por ella, pero una mano me la sostuvo antes…

-Ay carajo…

-Mi niña—sonrió

-Estaba pensando en ti—le confesé

-Espero que bueno

-Si, genial. ¿Qué haces acá?

-Te vi a lo lejos y me pareció divertido intentar raptar tu equipaje

-Tus chistes sigue igual de malos Marco

-Gracias!—se hizo el ofendido—Estaba llegando de Ohio…-y pareció acordarse de algo-¿Qué haces tú aquí? No se suponía que regresabas dentro de una semana

-Pues pasó algo que es largo de contar y…-me cortó

Coloco una mano sobre mi hombro, me hizo girar y me guió a la salida.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Al contarle la historia, y el hilo de mis pensamientos me miró desaprobatoriamente unas cuantas veces, pero al final me dijo:

-Bella, ¿no crees que con el tiempo te has perdido un poco?

-No entiendo…

-Eras mucho más decidida cuando te conocí. Una chica aguerrida que sabía exactamente lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Pero ahora… estas en líos sólo por decir "si" para complacer a quien creías querer, sin embargo cuando tocó enfrentar las consecuencias de los mismos te sentiste presionada y huiste, y no me refiero a irte de chicago, si no que huiste de tus emociones y ni siquiera le explicaste a Edward porqué

-Ahora todo tiene sentido…-dije irónicamente

-sabes que tengo la razón

-Si, lo sé

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?—dijo después de un suspiro

-Pedirte un favor…

…

Girar la manilla de la puerta hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido. Él podría haber salido… ¡pf! ¿A quien engañaba? Eran pasadas las 2 am, era muy seguro que estuviera durmiendo…

A penas entré en el departamento escuché las teclas del portátil moverse ágilmente.

Estaba despierto.

Intenté no hacer mucho ruido y pensar más en cómo se lo diría, pero se me acaban los metros de distancia entre él y yo y tuve que decir algo antes de que lo matara del susto.

-Lucas…-Se giró rápidamente con la silla y me sonrió. En un dos por tres se levantó y me abrazó. Tenía el pecho desnudo. Estaba sólo en pantaloncillos. Eso no ayudaba

-Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?, tendrías que estar en tus vacaciones—negué. Comencé a apartarlo y se tensó—Pasó algo—él me conocía tan bien.

Deje la maleta a un lado y camine en silencio hasta el sillón y me desplomé.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Que frase—se burló sin ánimos y se sentó a mi lado, tomándome de la mano, intentando darme apoyo y dejar las emociones de lado.

-Yo no puedo seguir con esto—lo escuche suspirar porque ni siquiera me atrevi a mirarlo.—te seré completamente sincera—me giré y descubrí su mirada dolida—nunca debí aceptar casarme contigo, y no eres tú, es la idea del matrimonio lo que no me convence, y tampoco, nunca debí haberte engañado—su mano perdió todo contacto con la mía

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me engañaste?—dijo muy bajo

-Estoy regresando de Florida porque Edward se apareció y estuve con el—admití mirándolo fijamente. Fue una mala idea ya que pude ver como cada una de sus facciones se transformaba en algo peor que la ira. Decepción.—Estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, Lucas.

-Fuiste hasta allá, ¿exclusivamente a acostarte con él?—Joder… lo que me faltaba

-No. Fui para allá para descansar y Alice le dijo donde estaba y él se apareció—dije muy calmada

-Ok… ¿Qué pasará?—Estaba realmente molesto. Prácticamente escupió las palabras.

-toma—Me quité el aniño y se lo extendí—No puedo seguir contigo después de lo que nos hice. Yo no merezco esto—extendió su mano y deje caer la sortija

-No es necesario que nos separemos. Simplemente podemos no casarnos y ya—Me empezaron a picar los ojos. Yo no merecía un hombre así.

-No te quiero lastimar. Yo no te amo como veo que tu a mi. Necesito… irme—bajé la mirada y solté las lagrimas más amargas de mi vida. Me puse de pie y camine hacia el que era nuestro cuarto…

No quería saber si me había seguido pero supuse que lo hizo, sin embargo me limité a sacar mi ropa del armario y cuando la fui a colocar en la cama el estaba ahí, sentado y mirándome fijamente. Solté la ropa y me vi envuelta en sus brazos sin percatarme de que sus labios se dirigían rápidamente a mi rostro.

-¿Acaso es cómo te besa?—El orgullo de un hombre herido me besó. Y no fue su mejor beso…

-Suéltame—alcance a decir a mitad de ese arranque de hombría

-¡dime!—me apretó contra él y bajo a besar mi cuello. Se sentía todo tan diferente con Lucas. Coloque mis manos en su peso y lo aparté con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-Entiendo que estés molesto y dolido, pero no es razón para que hagas esto—le dije muy seriamente… y se desmoronó.

¿Saben lo feo que es ver a un hombre llorar? ¿Más aun cuando ese hombre tiene la mitad de tu corazón? No sabía si abrazarlo o dejarlo ahí… pero era más que obvia la respuesta.

-Lucas por favor, no—me agaché hasta el piso, donde había parado a dar, y le rodee con mis brazos.—Yo quisiera poder evitarte este dolor

-Entonces dime, porqué—sollozó

-Es algo que necesito averiguar

-Te irás con él—acusó

-No. Me iré a vivir por mi cuenta

-Quédate. Nadie te está echando—limpie el rastro de sus lágrimas a la vez que negaba

-Necesito tiempo y espacio…

-¿Tengo esperanza de que vuelvas?

-No deberías. Sigue con tu vida, intenta componerla. Tienes muchos planes por delante y estoy segura de que cumplirás tus sueños. Yo simplemente lamento herirte. —Volvió a llorar, esta vez sobre mi hombro.

-Eres lo más cerca que estuve de la felicidad—Me dolían en el alma sus palabras de poeta.

-Puedes ser feliz solo, y cuando eso pase, encontraras a una mujer que te ame como mereces.—nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Él llorando y yo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su calor y compañía, puesto que no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

Dos horas después me desperté con un Lucas sosteniéndome de la cintura y parcialmente dormido ya que en sus pesadillas a veces jadeaba un poco. Había accedido a quedarme a dormir y en medio de estar consolando a Lucas me quedé dormida.

Intenté moverme, pero era imposible. Suspiré. Tenía que llamar a Marco para decirle que pasara por mi pero mi móvil lo había dejado en la cartera, la cual estaba en la sala. ¿Cuándo la tecnología iba a avanzar para que esos móviles tuvieran patitas? Tal vez pedía mucho…

-Lucas, necesito ir al baño—le susurré, y aunque no fuera del todo mentira, necesitaba más mi teléfono. Saque su mano de encima e inmediatamente se despertó

-Mierda…-se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Estas bien?—me incline sobre él y parecía que le dolía bastante…

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo—su tono de voz había cambiado notablemente. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar y por ende, ahora estaba enojado. Me lastimó verlo así conmigo, pero me lo merecía.

Baje de la cama sin decir más, recogí mi ropa, la metí en otra maleta, siguiendo con ese proceso en el baño, mi mesa de dormir, y la cómoda. Lucas me seguía con la mirada y yo lo miraba a veces sin ninguna emoción clara. El silencio era tenso.

-¿No tenias que ir al baño?—Me había pillado en la mentira.

-No te iba a decir que necesitaba terminar de recoger mis cosas, ¿o sí?

-Touché.—siguió callado hasta el momento cuando me tocó sacar mis cosas de la habitación.

-Te ayudaré—se levantó de la cama, donde había permanecido todo el tiempo. Y tenía ganas de decirle que no se preocupara, que me las arreglaba sola, pero algo que había aprendido con el tiempo es que no debes negar la ayuda que te ofrece un hombre, les ayudaba a sentirse útiles y aumentaba su hombría.

Deje que cargara el bulto que era considerablemente pesado, y lo segui en silencio, lo colocó en la puerta y yo fui por la otra maleta que había dejado a los pies del escritorio cuando llegue. Estaba caminando con paso firme cuando me percaté de algo.

-Mañana vendré, cuando no estés, para sacar mis documentos de la computadora, y te dejaré la llave.—frunció el ceño—bueno… creo que ya me voy.—saque de mi cartera el teléfono y llamé a Marco diciéndole que estaba lista y que lo esperaría abajo del edificio.

-Vamos…-y lo detuve—No vas a poder con todo eso—me dijo muy serio

-Estas casi desnudo—le recordé e hizo una mueca

-Espérame dos minutos—suspiré. Que hombre tan terco y mandón. Lo extrañaría demasiado…

Pasados los dos minutos bajamos mis pertenencias al momento justo cuando Marco llegaba. ¿Será que el se conoce vías alternas en NY para llegar tan rápido?

Mientras Marco metía las cosas en la cajuela del coche, dejándonos a propósito a un lado para una despedida, yo no sabía que decir. Me gire a verlo y él me tomó con delicadeza el rostro acercando sus labios a los míos y me besó. Cada una de las emociones que había reprimido salió a flote. Le respondí con calma el beso; jugué con su cabello, como antes y me puse de puntillas, el por su parte dejó mi rostro y me levantó abrazado a mi cintura para que quedara a su altura. Sus labios eran cálidos, un poco duros, pero contenían rabia y lo sabía.

Me bajó lentamente pero sin apaciguar la fortaleza de su agarre.

-Te amo—dijo juntando su frente con la mía.

-Yo no tanto como tú a mí, pero también te amo. Si no lo hiciera no quisiera lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé.—me liberó de sus brazos y quise un poco más de su calor—mucha suerte, Isabella—besó mi frente y se dio media vuelta.

Mierda.

Dolía mucho.

En ese momento Marco me abrazó y ahogué mi llanto en él por un segundo mientras me guiaba al coche.

Aquí vamos de nuevo...

* * *

**Bueno, yo espero de verdad que les haya gustado mi quasi verdadera historia de amor cibernético. Estamos en la recta final, gracias por su apoyo n_n**

**MVB**


	41. Capitulo 39: Tocando Fondo

**Ahora si, este es el ultimo capitulo! ****El domingo tendrán el epilogo n_n**

**Fue muy lindo compartir mi historia con ustedes, espero que también les haya gustado. Tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero luego decidiré si publicarlas o no.**

**Para quienes esten pensando en que Bella quedará embarazada la respuesta es: No. Jajajjaa lo siento! nunca lo pensé xD**

* * *

**Capitulo Treinta y nueve**

**Tocando fondo**

Suspiré. Era como la millonésima vez que lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué mierda tiene que dolor tanto?

Recordaba una y otra vez esa mirada azul triste –si, es un nuevo color- del que fue mi prometido y lo único que quería hacer era golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, porque ese color lo provoqué yo.

Si me proponía golpearme contra esta pared, lo debería considerar porque era horrenda. En resumidas cuentas NY era horrenda; es el peor lugar del mundo para vivir lo que vivo, hace que te sientas insignificantemente miserable.

Suspiré

11:07 pm

Tenía que dormir. Mañana debía ir a la universidad, ya era momento de hacerlo. Habían pasado 9 tortuosos días desde que vi a alguien por última vez. No podía seguir así.

Marcos me había ayudado a encontrar una habitación, fue lo único que le dejé hacer por mi. había estado evitando sus llamadas desde entonces. Era una pésima amiga.

Sin embargo había tocado fondo.

Entendí que no era la misma niña de 15 años, ahora tenía que seguir con mi vida. No había ido al día siguiente por mis cosas, como le había dicho a Lucas; no tuve la fuerza ni para sentir lástima por mí. Fue horrendo saberte sola y en la nada. Aunque técnicamente no estaba sola, mi laptop me acompañó estos nueve días y me desahogué como nunca. Por mi mente cruzó la idea de publicar un libro con mi estúpida vida y esperaba que no fuera tan mala escribiendo, sólo necesitaba que alguien entendiera mi locura y me daría por satisfecha.

Sin embargo, por esta noche y comprendiendo el significado de muchas cosas me obligué a dormir porque era tarde y el día siguiente esperaba por mí.

(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

-¿Por qué coño no me contestabas Isabella?—Me duele la cabeza. Nunca había notado que Natasha gesticulaba mucho cuando se enojaba, era adorable-¿¡Por qué sonríes!? Alice me estaba matando con su llanto—Fruncí el ceño

-¿Alice sabe?—Rodó los ojos

-Se siente culpable, ella envió a Edward a Florida ¡Claro que sabe!

-¿Tu sabias de su plan?—sus ojos me atravesaban como dagas

-¡No! ¿Estás enferma? ¡Prefiero mil veces al yo-se-todo- de Lucas, que al cabrón de Edward! ¡El siempre jode todo!—suspiró

-Ya basta. No voy a escuchar opiniones de ti, ni de nadie más, así que deja de tomar partido de esto—sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, era lógico, nunca le había hablado en ese tono.—Lo que te tiene que importar es que yo esté bien—suspiré, tome mi último trago de café y ella asintió. Miré mi reloj.—Me tengo que ir

-¿Vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

-No, tengo clases—nos levantamos y la abracé. Sabía que la tenía a ella también.

En el camino a la universidad pensé en Alice, Jasper, mis padres, Mona, en Lucas y obviamente en Edward. Pero sabía que tenia que poner distancia entre estos dos últimos, necesitaba encontrarme a mi misma.

…

Al terminar mis clases me dirigí a solicitar una cita con la psicóloga de la universidad y me atendió ese mismo día. El desarrollo de esa sesión fueron noticias frontales y directas.

Le conté toda mi historia, y luego de eso y de tres horas de llanto ella me sentenció diciendo

-¿Aun te sientes una escoria?—la pregunta me cayó de sorpresa

-Si—no supe que más contestar

-Decirmelo no te ayudó ¿Tienes otro mecanismo para desahogarte?

-Escribo

-Entonces escribe

-¿Sobre mi vida?

-¡Claro! Vuélvela una novela digna de leer, cambia los nombres si quieres, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te mientas a ti misma.—asentí. Eso fue profundo. Estaba por irme cuando me dijo una ultima cosa:

-Considera por empezar tomando tus propias decisiones.—Y eso caló muy profundo en mi.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en mi vida, mis decisiones, errores y aciertos. Una pregunta me surguió al final de esto ¿En verdad era mi vida?

La respuesta era obvia.

Pero ¿mis decisiones reflejaban aquello?

No, definitivamente no.

A mitad de la noche me levanté y comencé a hacer una lista con "mis" decisiones más importantes y quedó algo así:

-Carrera: Medicina (por petición de mi papá)

-Verdadera vocación: Letras

-Lugar de residencia: NY (por Lucas)

-Donde quiero estar: en cualquier lado menos aquí

-Meta: Graduarme con honores (por exigencia de mi mamá)

-Sueño: Publicar un libro

-Amor: sufriendo por pendeja (Esa si fue mi decisión)

-Amor verdadero: Edward Masen

Vale, tenía que hacer algunos cambios en mi vida…

Es impresionante como a veces nos dejamos influenciar por terceros y nos olvidamos que la opinión que mas importa, es la nuestra. Nada importa más que lo que deseas porque entonces nada saldrá mal, y si lo hace sabrás que al menos lo intentaste por las razones correctas. En cambio mi vida es un cumulo de decisiones basadas en opiniones que debieron seguir siendo sólo eso, opiniones. Tengo que admitir que yo también estoy un poco dañada pero ¿Quién no lo está en este mundo incierto de tecnologías avanzadas?

Esa noche dormí plácidamente, y lo hice también los meses siguientes…

5 MESES DESPÚES

Tras mi cuarta sesión con la psicólogo decidí adoptar un gato. Era la prueba de amor más grande que cualquier ser humano estable puede hacer. Que la vida de un ser amado dependa de ti fisiológicamente es una cuestión seria, es malo cuando depende emocionalmente de ti. Por eso escogí un gato. Los gatos no demuestran siempre cuanto te quieren. Ellos van y vienen, y cuando se quedan están en silencio acompañándote. Así debía ser la relación amorosa perfecta. Una donde puedas irte y volver cuando quieras, estar incondicionalmente pero en silencio porque nadie debe sentir que lo haces buscando un favor…

Sandy hoy cumplía su primer mes en el apartamento. Todavia no sabia si era hembra o macho, de ahí su nombre. Quizá no era el más masculino del mundo pero servía. Me sentía plena con mi gato, estaba en la etapa de aprender que la gente no es mala, que los muebles no son su lima de uñas y que mi cama es su cama. ¡ah! Y que las necesidades se hacen en esa caja bonita que me costó 50$

Era lo más barato que había podido conseguir. Y a decir verdad, era lo más barato de mi apartamento. No era mío, lo alquilaba. Pero tenía contrato por los próximos 12 meses lo que me daba una cierta seguridad de permanencia.

Había decidido quedarme en la gran manzana y terminar lo que comencé. Medicina iba a ser un reto, ya que ahora estaba concentrada en terminar el libro que también había empezado, pero estaba más tranquila. Me esforzaba al máximo, pero no me mortificaba saber si me graduaría con honores o no; al fin y al cabo son solo números.

No puedo decir que mi carrera no me guste. Ciento una enorme pasión por ayudar a la gente, pero esa pasión es totalmente desmedida cuando escribo y pienso en estudiar letras, pero también me toca ser realista cuando me fijo en mi cuenta bancaria.

Mi trabajo era de ayudante en un consultorio médico un poco grande, había llegado ahí con ayuda de Marco, obviamente. Pero el mérito de conservar tan absorbente trabajo era todo mio. Aprendo cada día algo nuevo de mi carrera y aunque disminuya mis minutos en la laptop al llegar a casa, no cambiaria eso por nada.

Al final New York terminó por no ser tan malo, solo hay que tener menos problemas. Los míos, por ejemplo, se habían solucionado con una sencilla frase: es mi vida.

En su momento solucionó el partidario cariño de Natasha para con Lucas, el excesivo querer de Marco de pagarme todo, la preocupación desmedida de Alice y muchas otras cosas.

Eso arregló todo cuando hablé con mis padres en mi visita a Forks. Tenía que darles la noticia de que por fin no iba la boda y obvio, la historia detrás del porqué. Sentí que los decepcioné pero aprendí a lidiar con ello. No es algo insoportable.

Alice estuvo contenta cuando fui a Forks, tanto que decidió acompañarme ese fin de semana y cancelar la cita que jasper le había preparado por su no-se-que-numero- de aniversario.

Ella más que nadie se sentía culpable de las consecuencias de ese viaje a Florida y me maté intentando convencerla de lo contrario no lo conseguí. Lo que no entendía es que le debía todo ahora mismo. Tenía a mi gato, tenía una casa que suelo llamar hogar, tengo muchos nuevos amigos y lo más importante, lo tengo a él. Porque después de muchos meses e intentos de su parte por buscarme y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, lo mejor que hicimos fue aceptar que lo hecho, hecho está y que eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

Nos había costado mucho reconstruir esa confianza de antes, pero íbamos lento. Por los momentos cada quien vivía en su sitio, nos veíamos esporádicamente y no pasábamos de un beso. Teníamos que empezar de cero y para eso debíamos ir lento. Él seguía con la universidad, su trabajo y sus cosas, no siguió mi consejo de conseguir una mascota y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue comprar una planta; esperaba que no fuera su ideal de amor.

No existían planes entre nosotros, no como los que él maquinó una vez, ni como los que yo soñé, simplemente dejábamos que fluyera. ¿Qué si teníamos un título? No, por ahora habíamos acordado que lo mejor era el espacio de poder hacer lo que se quiera. Y estábamos bien.

* * *

**"El" ¿Quien será?**

**Vale, mucho drama xD El epilogo les gustará, lo prometo n_n**

**Mil gracias por los Favs, Reviews y Alertas :D **

**Nos leemos! un beso :***

**MVB**


	42. Epilogo

**No voy a aburrirlas con mis excusa de porqué no publiqué el domingo, soy una mala, lo sé :c pero es que no me sentia conforme con el final y por fin hoy logré terminarlo. Gracias por todo. Espero les guste!**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**_El 2, un número mágico_**

**_2 de Julio de 2012_**

"Lo mire, por incontable vez en el día. Habia sido una buena elección , estaba casi segura.

Mis sentimientos por él, hace años atrás es nada, comparado con lo que sentí, siento y pronostico sentiré el resto de mi vida, si me permiten ser cursi.

Cerré mis ojos un instante y a mi cabeza solo llego una imagen. Violeta.

En este año, más de 10 años después, ella resultaría obsoleta. Pero no importaba; su generación como computadora me dio la capacidad de conocer el extraordinario mundo del ciber espacio, me llevo hasta él.

Al abrir mis ojos lo pude ver mirándome y una sonrisa traviesa lo iluminó.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Sonreí. -Te ves feliz- comento al no obtener mi respuesta.

-estaba recordando -ataje.

-¿no vas a contarme?-sonrei de nuevo, si es que había dejado de hacerlo.

-tendrías que leerlo-dije levantando el mentón, mirando a la pantalla con vehemencia.

-será un honor...-susurro a mi oído.

Mi respiración se paralizo cuando el deslizo sus labios por mi cuello...

-¿te acuerdas?-se aventuró a decir.-cuando te bese por primera vez en el cuello...-cerré los ojos al recordármelo.

-te golpee-le recordé.

-quizás para tu libro lo modifiques...-mis pensamientos se detuvieron...-no creas que estoy tan ocupado como para no darme cuenta de que te pasas dos horas al día ahí...-gire un poco mi cabeza, de modo que nuestro beso estaba casi completo, solo faltaban centímetros... -¿que recordabas?-bufe y aparte el rostro.

-¿tienes que hablar tanto antes de besarme?-se carcajeo mientras yo volví a acomodarme en mi silla.

-si tanto querías besarme... Solo tenías que pedirlo.-arquee una ceja.

-¿siempre eres tan arrogante?

-no más que tu mi vida...-me giro la silla y se arrodillo delante de mí.-dime que me amas.-pidió.

-yo sé lo que siento por ti, tu sabes lo que siento por ti. ¿Es necesario decirlo en voz alta?—dije, recordando mis palabras en Florida, hace mucho tiempo.

-Compláceme amor mío-su voz no pudo ser más seductora...

Me acerque lentamente a el, alargando el momento, disfrutándolo al máximo... Por fin mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y un "Te amo" salió de mis labios en medio de aquella unión"—suspiré, sonreí y dije-

-Esto es todo, al menos casi todo. Tendrán que leer el libro para saber. Así que...—Me salté las otras dos páginas que quedaban y leí la palabra final—"FIN"

Tomé una larga respiración, y bebí el vaso de agua que habían dispuesto para mi en aquel estrado.

Mi publicista había dicho que luego de la lectura de la parte final de mi libro le seguirían una ronda de preguntas. Hice un previo ensayo, sin resultados algunos ya que estaba muerta de miedo al pasar los minutos, acercándose la dichosa ronda.

Sujeté el libro con una fuerza lastimosa, ni siquiera era capaz de aquello. Giré para ver a Edward y recibir algún tipo de estímulo que me quitaran estos nervios, pero no lo encontré. Fruncí el ceño y llamé a uno de los asistentes que se encontraba más cerca.

"encuentre a mi esposo, por favor" le susurré y solo asintió.

De la nada comencé a escuchar un constante siseo y comprendí que me llamaban. Giré hacia el mismo lugar donde debió haber estado Edward y me encontré algo mucho más... sorprendente.

Caminé sin importarme el murmureo generado por mi accionar. Me sentía soñar a verlo ahí, sonriente.

-Tu... ¿en serio estas aquí?

-De carne y hueso—contestó con una amplia sonrisa

-Lucas—pronuncié su nombre como una caricia; él se puso serio y luego sonrió de la forma más dulce jamás vista por mi luego de todo aquello

-Hola Isabella—Me extendió los brazos y ahí me refugié ignorando cualquier tipo de rencor del pasado.—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y lo siento—le apreté más fuerte, imaginando que fuera a desvanecerse. Estaba a punto de llorar

-Disculpa que sea tan directa... pero ¿me has perdonado ya?—se alejó y me inspeccionó con la mirada.

-Desde el primer momento en el que te marchaste, y disculpa mi cursilería.—me reí nerviosamente. Ahora me preocupaba un poco el paradero de Edward...—Solo pude llorar y romper cosas esa noche. Soy un hombre.—se excusó sarcásticamente.

-Sabes muy bien que no pensé mucho aquella vez y...

-¿Eso importa?—negó con la cabeza, contestando su propia pregunta—yo vine a ver a mi mejor amiga en el lanzamiento de su libro—fruncí el ceño confundida—No te veo estar lanzando ningún libro—señaló el doble sentido de lanzar.

-ya leí el final, al menos parte de él. Ahora siguen las preguntas...

-ahí, en el público, están varios de mis colegas, los cuales no te darán ningún tipo de problemas—guiñó un ojo.

-¿Cómo sabias que hoy lanzaba mi libro?—pregunté, ignorando su comentario anterior.

-tienes un buen publicista, y un esposo genial...

-No me digas que Edward te buscó...

-No te diré nada.—se burló.

Edward se acercó por detrás colocando su rostro al lado del mio, sonriéndole a Lucas.

-Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa—me dijo Edward

-Van a tener que explicar muchas cosas—ambos sonrieron y no pasaron más de dos segundos y me estaban arrastrando al estrado de nuevo. ¿acaso no entendían que no quería hacer aquello?. Suspiré, no tenia de otra…

Luego de todo el protocolo, vino la primera pregunta.

-¿Habria imaginado el éxito de su libro, y la aceptación que tendría su historia de amor cibernético?—todos esperaron una respuesta inmediata, pero estaba congelada. Mi vida estaba contenida en un libro, ¿es posible imaginar eso?. Es cierto, nunca imagine que me pasaría a mi; leí tantas veces sobre eso y es increíble las vueltas que da la vida, pero ahora sé que si es cierto: Enamorarse a través de una pantalla es más fácil de lo que imaginé

Quizás suene estúpido, pero no me importa. Ahora lo fundamental era ordenar mis ideas y comenzar a hablar... sin embargo eran tantos los recuerdos que me sentí abrumada al saber que luche muchas veces contra lo que sentía, obviamente en vano, él había logrado entrar en lo más profundo de mi corazón y nadie lo remplazaría.

-Todo comenzó en aquel verano en el que mis padres decidieron comprarme un computador…-empecé con voz temerosa- les estaré infinitamente agradecida, pues eso cambio mi vida.—agaché la mirada y al ver la portada de mi libro supe que la vida había sido buena, mis elecciones habían sido buenas, y estaba segura de que muchas cosas me esperaban-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 25 y les contaré como logre tener un Cyber amor.

Y aquello fue lo más largo…

Al fin, despues de casi cinco horas en total, estaba calentita en el auto con Edward.

-¿Dónde está Lucas?—Pregunté en cuanto entró

-Hey, recuerda que tu esposo soy yo—me sostuvo la mano y besó mi anillo

-Si, lo sé. Hace seis años no me dejas olvidarlo

-Desde el 3 de mayo de 2006—sonrió con todos sus dientes

-Ya deja de tontear y dime donde está

-Nos alcanzará en el apartamento—asentí. El dejó mi mano para conducir y yo me dedique a ojear por millonésima vez mi libro, a eso y a contemplar la hermosura de Chicago. Esta parte de la ciudad, la que está más alejada a la universidad, suele ser una versión en mini de la ciudad de New York, por eso la había escogido. No hay que negar que el barrio era bonito, y aunque a Edward le quedaba lejos para ir a dar clases, a mi me quedaba muy cerca del hospital donde trabajo como pediatra.

-Estas muy callada—comentó

-Estoy procesando todo esto

-¿Hice mal en traer a Lucas? Yo pensé que lo extrañabas—me miraba alternamente con la via

-No, no es eso. Es solo que me puse a recordar muchas cosas

-¿Buenas o malas?—insistió

-cincuenta y cincuenta

-El tiempo no pasa en vano, Bella

-Es cierto…-Mi voz tenia un deje de melancolía—Hubiese querido que mis papás estuvieran en el lanzamiento… ellos y Mona

-Sabes que lo intentaron, pero este clima es inclemente

-Ni me lo digas… Marco podrá tener el dinero que quiera pero no pudo manejar el clima

-Florida también está del asco, no es culpa suya—Me encogí de hombros

-Habia imaginado eso más familiar, no solo tú y yo— Mierda, eso había sonado mal. Me giré lentamente a verlo y él sonreía… ¿Por qué sonreía?

-No te preocupes por eso amor, estamos bien y "eso" fue un éxito.—le sonreí—Pero debo agregar que es culpa tuya que solo estemos tu y yo…-le corté de inmediato

-Edward, todavía no—Hizo un puchero de los que ya me conocía a la perfección

-Isabella es en serio, ya tengo 32 años. Quiero tener un hijo—rodé los ojos. Siempre era así de dramático, yo había sido su maestra.

-No estas viejo, amor. Cálmate, tenemos tiempo—frunció los labios pero dejó el tema. Ya de por sí había sido muy difícil convencerme de que nos casáramos; tener un hijo no había estado en discusión desde que creí estar embarazada dos meses antes de la boda… Eso había sido la guinda del pastel, pero no pasó de ser un retraso por estrés y nervios.

Llegamos a casa cinco minutos después de aquella ultima palabra. Edward se veía cansado, y un poco concentrado en algo. Espero que no intente nada hoy, ya me estaba cansando de que en vez de tener un poco de amor físico normal entre pareja, el me chantajeara un orgasmo con un hijo. Si, él era así de loco.

Quizá lo estaba siendo un poco injusta con él, pero es que a mis 27 años todavía no estaba lista para ese gran paso. Aunque mi madre dijese que se me estaba yendo el tiempo yo consideraba que no era así, la prueba de ello es que hoy habia lanzado mi primer libro ¡Eso no me hace para nada vieja!

-¡Vamos!—me sobresalté al ver su mano estirada. ¿Cómo habia caminado hasta el elevador y no darme cuenta que ya habíamos llegado?

-Perdón…-tomé su mano y caminamos el ya habitual pasillo hasta nuestra puerta.

-Será divertido—susurró y yo no entendí hasta que abrió la puerta.

-¡SORPRESA!—Gritaron voces al unísono. No podía parpadear porque si no me daría cuenta que aquellas personas eran un espejismo. Sonreí y mi madre se abalanzó contra mi. No, no eran un espejismo

-Por dios Bella, ¡estas hermosa! Te amo tanto mi niña—sus palabras me hicieron cerrar los ojos y abrazarla muy fuerte.

-Mami, ¿Cómo es que llegaron?—La sostuve entre mis manos para mirarla a los ojos

-Nunca nos perderíamos esto

-¡si puedo comprar el clima!—Gritó Marco en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Presumido—susurré-¿Quiénes están aquí?—Edward me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me guio a medio del salón.

Había globos y pasapalos repartidos por todo mi departamento, además de un enorme afiche con la portada de mi libro. ¡Habían preparado todo!

Una vez sentada en el sillón de Edward, ubicado estratégicamente para tener una vista de todos, pude deleitarme con las sonrisas de Alice y Jasper con Andrea de 4 años, Natasha y Marco, Rosalie y Emmet con Rupert, su niño de 7 años, Lucas, una chica que no conocía, mi editora Elizabeth, Carlisle y Esme, mis padres con la adorable Mónica de 16 años, y Edward.

-Bella, ¡estas magnifica!—Alice tomó la palabra y con Andrea en brazos vino a besarme en las mejillas

-¿Por que me hicieron esto? ¿De quién fue la idea?—y en menos de un segundo todos los dedos apuntaban a –¡Edward! ¿Era necesario hacer esto?

-Amor, yo solo quería darte una sorpresa—me carcajee de su cara de pánico

-En parte fue mi idea—Salió Lucas, quien iba de la mano con la chica de pelo negro largo ondulado que no conocía—Mira Bella, te presento a mi novia, Martha.—La chica sonrió—Bueno, prometida-

-Es un placer conocerte por fin—su marcado acento inglés me recordó a Edward cuando apenas llagó a EEUU

-Supongo que Lucas te tenia harta de tanto hablar de mi—le respondí la mano que me tendía y ambas sonreímos

-Ya quisieras—me reí mucho más, su personalidad era muy parecida a la de Lucas, eso me encantaba.

-¡No me ignores!—Chilló Natasha y detrás de ella se veía a un Marco que rogaba porque no lo arrastraran más. Muy divertido.

-¡Angel! -Me levante a abrazarla, a ella y a Marco que llevaba más de tres meses sin ver por asuntos académicos y laborales de ambos.  
Natasha estaba haciendo la especialización de Arquitectura moderna y Marco estaba muy ocupado con su buffete de abogados.

-¡Estuviste esplendida!—su abrazo de oso casi me saca el aire—Yo estuve de encubierta todo el tiempo, Marco era mi pareja—se rió de su propio chiste

-Nunca te vi—le confesé

-¿Ves, amor? Hicimos un buen trabajo—chocó los cinco con Marco y en ese momento noté algo que no pertenecía a su mano

-¿Qué es esto?—tomé su mano y observé ese precioso anillo con pequeños diamantes en el símbolo del infinito que rodeaba su dedo. Era majestuoso pero al mismo tiempo elegante y sobrio.

-Mi culpa—contestó el italiano—No tenemos ni dos horas de comprometidos—Natasha sonreía a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza—Fue algo de último minuto

-Y no pudo haber sido mejor—sancionó Natie.

-Felicidades chicos, ya se habían tardado—Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-Tenia que decirlo, chicos…  
Marco estas en los 34 y tu inmortalizada en 25, no es justo para él—Justo en ese instante Edward apareció a mi lado

-¿Con que no es justo?... Asi como no es justo que no quieras darme un hijo—lo mire con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso en frente de mis padres?

-Isabella, ¿no quieres hacerme abuelo?—Dijo mi papá sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza y golpee a Edward en las costillas mientras Marco se doblaba de la risa. Tendría que patearlo a el también.

-Papá—lo llamé mientras caminaba hacia su lugar—Ahora no—Al lado de mi padre estaba mi editora que me dio un espacio para sentarme. Le sonreí en agradecimiento

-¿Cuándo si?—preguntó divertido

-Cuando yo quiera—le sonreí y él a mi de vuelta

-Es solo una recomendación, cariño.—de repente sentí unas manos posarse en mis hombros. Era Mónica

-Hola nena

-Hola tía—acarició mi cabello con lentitud y sentí su nostalgia. Tenía que averiguar que pasaba, pero conociéndola no iba a decirme nada hasta que no estuviera más desinhibida, lo cual me llevó a tomar una decisión

-bueno—me puse de pie—Como esto es una celebración, destaparemos una botella de vino

-¿Solo una?—Preguntó Alice

Y estallamos en risas.

.

.

.

-¿Por Twitter?—Yo no podía creer lo que m estaba contando Mónica.-¿Cómo te enamoras de alguien por twitter?—me miró frunciendo el ceño

-Dijiste que no me ibas a juzgar—suspiró—Además, tu conociste al tio Edward por un Blog—me sonrió con ironía—¿que tan cliché puede ser eso?—Y tenia un punto…

-Es diferente

-No digas esa mierda—hizo un pequeño quejido y se tapó la boca. Era la primera vez que decía una mala palabra frente a mi, pero era comprensible, estaba borracha.

-Bien… intentaré aceptar eso—fue mi turno de suspirar. ¿Por qué ahora se había vuelto tan fácil enamorarse a través de una pantalla? En mi tiempo era un tabú y no existía Skype para facilitar todo.

La dejé en mi habitación mientras chequeaba quienes se habían quedado. Era tarde, probablemente las 2 am.

Mi editora se había ido, asi como Rosalie y su familia, lo mismo pasó con Alice y sus padres pero logré hablar un rato con todos ellos antes de interrogar a mi sobrina. Los que quedaban en mi departamento eran mis papás, que se quedarían a dormir; Lucas y Martha, Natasha y Marco y Edward, obviamente.

-¿Ya se durmió?—Mi papá habló desde el sillón principal, y pude ver a Edward un poco contrariado por ello. Le encantaba esa silla… y a mi también. Habia sido copartícipe en el encuentro mas erótico entre él y yo. Ahora que lo pensaba… me sentía mal de que mi papá estuviese sentado ahí

-Si, ustedes también deberían irse a dormir—y mi madre que se encontraba hablando con Martha, la novia de mi ex prometido (si, es muy bizarro) me miró mal y frunció el ceño.

-Deberiamos irnos—dijo Martha al mismo tiempo que me sonreía avergonzada.

-Me refería a mis padres—dije lo más parecido a una disculpa

-No te preocupes—dijo Lucas a mis espaldas—Volveremos en la mañana—su sonrisa tan característica me regresó a viejos tiempos.

Les sonreí mientras terminaban sus conversaciones con mis padres. Y Natasha con Marco estaban muy entretenidos hablando con Edward por lo que les tomó por sorpresa que ellos se fueran.

-¿No es temprano?—preguntó sorprendida Natie

-Son las 2:40 de la madrugada, amor—Marco le sonreía con picardía. No me quería imaginar porqué.

-Entonces nosotros también vamos de salida.—se miraron por cortos segundos y se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas. ¿es que nadie comprendía que yo no los estaba despachando?

-¿Les llamo un taxi?—Edward sostenía el teléfono mirándolos

-En mi carro vamos bien—Contestó Marco—Nos estamos hospedando en el mismo hotel…

-Vale, entonces nos encontramos en la mañana para desayunar—Edward estrechó la mano de Marco y Lucas respectivamente mientras que Natasha y Martha me felicitaban de nuevo por el libro al tiempo que me abrazaban.

Al final había sido una de las mejores sorpresas

…

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

**_Florida, Casa de verano de Marco_**

-¿ya?—grité por décima vez en menos de dos minutos

-Bella, cálmate—suspiré

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!?—le grité a Natasha. Vi a Alice contener la risa. Yo no encontraba nada divertido en esta situación.

-Faltan 2 minutos, Bella—Alice me mostró el temporizador de su teléfono.

Dos minutos…

Solo faltaba eso para saber si estaba embarazada o no.

-Hey Bells ¿cómo es posible que estés en estado?—miré con los ojos muy abiertos a Natasha—bueno, como crees que haya pasado. Tú eres la más exacta con tus pastillas

-¿quieres que te explique cómo se hacen los bebes?—Alice estalló en carcajadas

-Yo eso lo sé muy bien.—contestó con pereza—pero ¿en qué descuido?

-No tengo ni idea…-y comencé a recordar aquella noche hace más o menos dos meses…

***Flash Back***

Después de que la puerta principal y la del cuarto de invitados se cerraran, Edward me abrazó por detrás y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?—lo sentí sonreir y asentí con la cabeza. Un segundo después sus manos presionaron mi vientre acortando el espacio entre nosotros. ¡Joder!

-Edward, mis padres están en la otra habitación—se rió. Pero ambos sabíamos en qué terminaría todo eso.

Incliné mi cuello para recibir sus labios y cerré los ojos, pero lo que no me esperé es no sentir nada.

-¿Edward?—abri los ojos y lo busqué por el salón, pero no estaba. Cuando lo vi estaba saliendo de nuestra habitación y tenia las llaves del carro en su mano-¿A dónde vas?

-Aquí no podemos hacer nada—su media sonrisa me dejó sorprendida ¿Hablaba en serio?—Te tengo una sorpresa.

Y 20 minutos después estábamos en

-¿La universidad?

-Tu una vez me contaste que soñaste con que era tu profesor-¿Cómo es posible que se acordara de que en un arrebato de sinceridad le contara uno de mis fantasías sexuales?

-Eso es allanamiento de morada

-¿no lo hace más divertido?—sonreí. Tenía toda la razón.

Pero yo no me esperé a que entráramos en la universidad, era suficiente estar en el carro, en una calle semi-transitada por universitarios llenos de hormonas. Oh sí, eso si era excitante.

***Fin del Flash back***

-Esa noche bebimos vino y el día anterior me desperté muy tarde, luego fuimos a desayunar y no volví a casa en todo el dia. No tomé la pastilla—hice un recuento para mí. Y si, entonces había una enorme posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba en una gira promocionando mi libro y en mi paso por Florida decidí tomar unas vacaciones de un fin de semana y para aquello Natasha y Alice decidieron acompañarme. Habían pasado más o menos 3 semanas desde que había visto a Edward. Sería una tortura lenta del destino si estuviera embarazada y me encontrara sin él. Aunque ya había sido suficientemente malo tener náuseas y vómitos matutinos; esa fue la verdadera razón de que me obligaran a hacerme la prueba

-Bella—llamó Natasha con una mirada que no podía descifrar—toma—me extendió el palito sobre el cual había tenido que orinar y lo vi.

Carita feliz. Eso era un sí.

Fruncí el ceño y mis manos fueron a mi vientre. La idea de que existiría un hijo mio y de Edward me llenaba de mucha alegría. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y tomé mi teléfono.

-¿Qué diablos…?—Alice tomó la prueba que yo había dejado caer y pegó un grito.

-Al fin, bella—Natasha sonreía abiertamente mientras me miraba.

Marque el único número de teléfono que ahora me serviría.

A mi publicista.

Le dije que necesitaba cancelar el resto de la gira promocional y que me consiguiera un vuelo directo a Chicago.

El resto fue pan comido.

…

Alice regresó conmigo a Chicago y Natasha pidió la primicia de la cara de Edward, por lo que Alice hizo que Jasper retuviera a Edward en el apartamento. Y eso conllevó a que lo encerrara.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta podía escuchar como él luchaba con ella para abrirla.

Inserté mi llave y la giré. Para cuando él abrió yo ya estaba sonriendo. Estaba vestido con sus habituales pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa. Seguro iba de salida a comer, pues no le gustaba comer solo. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo normal, pues se encontraba algo agitado y frustrado. Estaba realmente perfecto para mi.

-amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?—me abrazó inmediatamente y yo le correspondí y lo abrace con toda al fuerza que podía, justo cuando estábamos a punto de separarnos, le susurré al oído.

-Vamos a tener un hijo.

Me miró por cinco segundos y luego me besó

-Bella, ¿es en serio?—asentí sonriente. Él se reía y se veía tan feliz que no pude evitar las lágrimas—No llores amor, estaremos bien.—me sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos y yo negué con la cabeza, el no entendia que lloraba de la felicidad—Yo sé que te presioné con eso Bella, pero quiero que también desees a nuestro bebe—fruncí el ceño

-Edward, yo lo amo. Desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada lo ame. A él y a ti.—me volvió a besar y entramos al departamento, donde comenzaría con una seria de preguntas sobre cómo estaba y me sentía.

Él iba a ser un grandioso padre y yo, retrocediendo en el tiempo no podía creer que este hombre estuviera destinado para mi aun cuando habíamos nacido en continentes diferentes, pero todo pasaba por algo y estaba segura que haber tenido un cyber amor por más de 2 años y nunca olvidarlo después de eso había valido toda la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

**Con esto me despido. Esta historia fue mi bebe por 3 años y hoy está oficialmente terminada. Estoy considerando volver a escribir pero ninguna idea a superado a esta historia, que me ha enseñado que los amores a distancia no son malos, sólo son dificiles y que si se encuentra a la persona indicada valdrá la pena todo.**

**Gracias otra vez por sus lindos comentarios, esos son la paga que se recibe por esto. Espero les haya gustado mi historia.**

**Nos leemos!**

**MVB**


End file.
